


This shit is weird but its getting weirder: the Maxwell Trevelyan story

by mayen1227



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its actually for a friend, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, posted this by accident, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 222,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayen1227/pseuds/mayen1227
Summary: What will you do when you get swallowed up in a world you only knew as a game? Will you just be a complacent character or will you help them fight?Aela chose the latter, she knows the game like the back of her hand, and she's going to use it to help. But what would that help cost?Maxwell Trevelyan, nobleman turned rogue now hailed as the "Herald of Andraste", he never wanted to be involved with politics or religion. But here he is, but when an unconscious beautiful red haired woman landed in his arms. Well, Shit. that changes everythingJoin the members of the Inquisition as they fight their fate, trying to rewrite what was already written and see how their tale will unfold, this time





	1. Chapter 1

  
Maxwell Trevelyan, the eldest son of House Trevelyan of the Free Marches, is a very handsome man with his brown shoulder length hair tied back on his neck, ocean blue eyes tinged with emerald greens that can capture any woman’s heart, and a mouth quirked almost always in a mischievous smile. Despite his mother’s strict upbringing and gold-raining-down-on-him lifestyle, is now living a life as a rogue, as a choice. With a sick twist of fate here he is, the Herald of Andraste, a light to those left in the dark by the death of the Divine.

 _Bullshit, I’m nothing but a spoiled noble man’s son who got sick of following in his family’s footsteps._  He said to himself as he walked towards the lake, the cold wind biting his cheeks. He closed his eyes and breathed in the mountain air. He remembered all the things that happened so far. His mission was to steal trinkets from the Temple of Sacred Ashes, get a pretty penny or two, but ended up having a glowing green mark on his hand and hailed the Herald. He sighed as he thought of the allies he had gathered so far.

Cassandra Pentaghast, the right hand of the Divine, a seeker of Truth, his captor and the one who established the Inquisition. A Mevarran royalty, heir to the throne. He smirked at that, not a single hair on her short hair even wanted to be part of royalty, choosing to follow her faith and protect those who don’t know better.

Varric Thethras, Author, Rogue and unwanted tag along. He chuckled, it was his introduction that earned a disgusted noise from Cassandra. He was also a prisoner but ended up staying to fight alongside them to fix the breach. Being friends with the Champion of Kirkwall would definitely catch anyone’s attention.

Solas, an elven apostate, who specializes in the study of the Fade. He doesn’t trust him that much, his gut feeling tells him his hiding something else, but through all of the things that happened so far, the way he carries himself in battle protecting him and their comrades, how can you not trust him. He filed it away in his mind, to be tackled another time.

Sera, a Red Jenny, an eccentric elf who scoffs at noblemen, joining him and the Inquisition seemingly for funsies and to help getting things back to normal. He liked her, despite being a little not right in the head. She knew how to have fun, and that always created a few mischief and funny batter on the road.

The Iron Bull, head of the Bull’s Chargers, he heard of their exploits even before he met the Qunari from the nobility back in Val Royeaux. They’re honorable and know how to handle themselves in the fight. A valuable ally but being a spy from the Ben-Hassarath, this was frowned upon but nonetheless a good way to gather more power if necessary.

Warden Blackwall, a bear of a man, it was an honor to be with a Grey Warden, knows how to carry himself in battle, a valuable ally to have, though he seems off. He was secretive and broody and tends to give half-assed answers about his past and the Wardens. He had the stature of a soldier, and for some reason him and his beard had some of the women in Haven swooning, which he doesn’t understand at all. Women he thought shaking his head..

Vivienne, Madame de Fer, the darling of the Orlesian Court and a Grand Enchanter, the first mage to actually have her appointments be a useful tool in uplifting her reputation within nobility. A strict and critical woman who definitely knows what she wants, and a powerful mage. If she does say so herself. She was sweet on him which was nice.

His advisors, Cullen Rutherford, an ex-templar now the Commander of the troops of the Inquisition. Leliana, the left hand of the Divine and the Spymaster of the Inquisition, Maxwell shivered as he thought of her, never had a woman gave him such goosebumps. She knows everything about him which really scares the living daylights out of him, and would rather stay on her good side and of course, Josephine Montilyet, the Ambassador of the Inquisition, a charming and beautiful woman, who knows here way around a noble’s ways.

He sighed, all of them making names for themselves with their reputation, for the greater good and all that. He shook his head as he kept walking towards the end of the lake losing himself in his thoughts. Suddenly he felt his left hand twitch in pain, his eyes widened. A rift? Here? He cursed, he didn’t bring his daggers with him before he could ran back a green light shone above him and he looked up bracing himself. But was surprised to see a woman, drifting slowly down. He stretched out his hands his eyes widening in awe at this anomaly. She landed on his outstretched arms her breath coming out on a sigh of relief.

He held her against him and he sat on the cold ice cradling her. She had long red hair the ends curiously blond, a few tendrils framing her heart shaped face, she was small, her lithe form fitting against him perfectly, her red scarf tucked on her neck keeping her warm, she was wearing unusual clothing. She moaned, making him jump and she briefly opened her eyes and he gasped, her eyes were beautiful they were gold rimmed with a richer color of the same hue, it felt like she was looking into his very soul and she captured his heart at that moment. She wavered and she closed her eyes again, her head falling against his chest, a smile on her lips.

Maxwell picked the woman up, walking towards Haven, he saw his inner circle running towards him, weapons at the ready. He looked down at the woman in his arms, holding on to her tighter and he promised himself. I will keep you safe, no matter what.

 

Aela, opened her eyes slowly. Where am I? She tried to sit up but a searing pain shot from her chest, making her gasp. A movement caught her eye and saw a man sitting up from beside her bed, when he looked up at her. Her eyes widened at how blue his eyes were, and how familiar they seemed to look. Looking into them felt like she was swimming in the ocean, wrapping her in its arms.

The man smiled sleepily at her fusing with his hair that had come undone, “You’re awake good, are you hungry? Thirsty?”

As soon as he said hungry her traitor of a stomach growled loudly making her blush. The handsome man chuckled and went outside. Aela sat up slowly, biting her lip trying not to scream with pain. She was just walking back home from working at the pub. A green light shone in front of her and she felt like she was being pulled into an abyss, falling, flashes of scenes passing thru, then a man, with ocean blue eyes.

She remembers being carried, people shouting over at her. Did she get in accident or something, maybe that was it. She looked down at herself checking for injuries there was nothing except for burn mark right at her chest. What the hell happened.

The door opened and the man came in smiling bringing two trays of steaming hot food. “Hope you’re hungry had Flissa make this extra special.” He said cheerfully, putting them on top of the bed. She smiled at him and he blushed at her.

“I'm sorry for imposing on your home, but do you know what happened to me?" Aela asked as he offered her meal to her. He smiled at her, "Well I was hoping you could tell me, you fell from a rift. That scared a whole lot of people you know." He answered which made her cough, he gave her some water and she drank it.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you." She said still coughing wiping her mouth. He frowned at her, "No you didnt"

"Holy mother of God" she whispered putting a hand on her forehead..Rifts? "Where am I?" she said her voice quivering. The man frowned at her, "You're at Haven, a small town below the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

She looked at him dumbstruck, not in her wildest dreams, well maybe daydreams but, Dragon Age Inquistion? Another world, she couldn’t be dreaming right? The pain she’s feeling would have woken her up already. She put her face in her hands, What god did she piss off? How did this happen. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked standing up, worry on his face. Aela smiled at him,  _get yourself together! You need to be strong and help him through this_ “Yes, I’m fine, its just I’m being rude to you, My name is Aela.” She said offering her hand for a handshake but the man took it and kissed the back of her hand making her eyes widen, “Maxwell Trevelyan, pleasure.”

 “The Herald of Andraste?” she said, her heart hammering in her chest.  _Well..Shit_  He smirked and bowed, “The one and only.” Aela looked solemnly at her meal, she has read some fanfictions about this, “So, were you able to check if I had a demon inside me?” she said not looking at him. Maxwell stared at her and sat putting a hand on hers squeezing it, it oddly gave her strength. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop them, but yes we did, they needed to be sure.”

 Aela sighed with relief, At least she wasn’t awake during the whole painful ordeal. She can still form a plan on helping them without alarming them of any more possession. “Good, I’m glad I’m not a danger to you.” That took Maxwell by surprise, he sighed exasperated “I won’t let anything like this happen, I wont let them hurt you. It was unfair and uncalled for, we could have just talked to you first, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt” He growled. “But most were all stubborn to hear me out.”

 

Aela smiled, his hands gripped, his body bent in defeat and fatigue.  _Oh sweetie_  “Maxwell, its ok, I understand. You don’t have to carry the burden on your own, your comrades care for you, more than you may know. They only were strict because they were thinking what was best, though fear might be a part of it, but still. .” he faced her then and she took that moment to cup his face, “You will get to know them more as you go along with this, they will be with you every step of the way, trust them.”

 Maxwell chuckled and leaned in to her touch, Aela’s eyes widened and took away her hand, blushing “I’m sorry, I was too casual, I’m so sorry.” Maxwell laughed making her insides flip, before he could respond, the door opened abruptly making them jump and Cassandra came in a hand on her sword. “Herald! Are you alright?”

 Maxwell gave Aela a look saying “see what I have deal with it” which made her giggle. “Cassandra I’m alright.” He said sighing and standing, Cassandra looked at her, pity in her eyes an apology ready to be spurt out. Aela just smiled, “Hi there, My name is Aela, its nice to meet you.”

 Cassandra nodded regret still in her features, “Herald, you are needed in the War Room, you need to decide.” Maxwell took a breath, “Alright, Alright I’ll be right there.” Maxwell looked back at Aela and she shooed him away.

 

After they left she patted her pockets and gave a sigh of relief. She still had her phone, she took it out and it was still full thank god. A reminder of home and something to calm her down. I don’t know how I long I’ll be here, but I need to decide, how this is all gonna work out. Lives will be lost as soon as the Herald comes back from either the mages or Templars, either way its fucked. She checked on her music list. I need to think, I need to move. .I need to think how I can help

She stood up, took a breath, patting her pockets and was happy to see that her earphones were still intact. She choose a song that was soothing from another game she had played and put it on full blast. The singer had a beautiful voice fitting for the character, she moved her arms following the dance she watched over and over on youtube. She smiled as the song continued on its soothing tone, surprisingly easing her pains. She raised her leg not to high as she twirled around the room. She felt different somehow as she danced, she did this over and over but never felt this light, at peace. The song was finishing and with the last note she bowed to an invisible audience. She stood straight and opened her eyes slowly as the song ended, she gasped as she saw Solas watching her with interest, wonder in his eyes.

 Aela started fidgeting, taking off her earphones “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, this must be weird. .” she stuttered, but the elf shook his head and approached her slowly, somewhat cautiously. “It is quite alright, I haven’t seen someone such as you, a human able to do magic from way back, in the fade the ancient elves would dance and magic would come forth, but this age is quite different and to see it first hand, its extraordinary.” He said awestruck

 

“I’m sorry, magic? Is that why I felt so light?” She asked looking down her hands, This shit is getting weirder, “Yes, it was a wonderful sight to see. Ah but this is rude of me, My name is Solas, I’m an elven apostate. I was informed that you were awake, I was going to check on you if the wounds inflicted were fine but I think you answered that question.” Solas chuckled.

 Aela smiled at him, trying not to look sad, she knew who he was, Fen’harel the Dread Wolf. No matter what choice she made, she couldn’t bring him back or stop him. “Hey, Solas, is she okay?” Maxwell came in through the door smiling at the both of them. “Well, yes more so, there is a matter that we need to address.” Solas said facing him with a serious look, Maxwell raised a brow at that, urging him to continue “it seems our guest is a mage and not only that she has power that I haven’t seen outside of the fade.”

 Aela sat down on her bed, A mage? Out of all the classes, I can learn to fight, she needed to if she wanted to survive, but a mage. She listened to them talk about her but she wasn’t listening. No, she doesn’t need to doubt it, she just needs to ride with it for the moment. This is Thedas, a whole different world where magic is more potent, she might have hidden magic inside that no one in their sane mind on Earth would delve into.

 Aela walked towards them her head held high, “There’s something that you need to know about me, which I think you all have an idea, somewhat of where I came from. Its better if everyone is present” They both looked at her and they nodded.

 

Maxwell went on ahead and sighed as his advisors were arguing yet again, he rubbed his temples. “Alright, enough this isn’t getting us anywhere we have our guest to deal with remember, lets deliberate at another time, since most of you aren’t getting along with any of the suggestions about how to proceed with our allies.”

Maxwell headed to the door opened the door and the other members of the Inquisition came along with Aela, as soon as she walked the atmosphere inside the war room was different, lighter in some way, it wasn’t magic but it was her overall presence. She carries herself well, like she was to standing in front of a crowd. She smiled at all of them and he swore he saw the Commander blush. “I’m sorry to intrude in your discussion.”

Maxwell answered, “You’re fine this is about you.” Anna fidgeted then, she was used to being looked at of course, but this is interrogation. A few of them were giving her a distrustful look.

“I dont know where to start in explaining actually.” She said

Leliana stepped up then smiling down at her, “Then start with who you are and where you came from.”

“Ahh right.” She stood up straighter “My name is aela, im from earth.”

The Iron Bull, rose an eyebrow at her “Earth?”

“It is a different world from Thedas. But it has some similiraties.” She explained “We are quite advanced when it comes to a lot of things. We no longer use the weapons you use here. Its more dangerous, like the gatlock of the Qunari.” She said looking at the Iron Bull, he nodded at her

“Are you human?” Varric asked this time looking her over. “Oh yes very much so..Maxwell told me of what happened while I was unconscious, Thank you.” She said looking at Cullen, he nodded gripping the hilt of his sword. The others just looked at her not believing that she was “Okay” with it. She got their looks and smiled “A necessary evil.”

  
Leliana cleared her throat to get back their attention, “Then your hair, it is quite unusual.”  
Aela touched the ends, “Ohhh this..im a natural red head.” The Iron Bull winked at her which made her blush and the others shake their heads at him,“But the ends..i had it colored.”

“Her hair aside, What has brought you here?” Cassandra rubbing her temples. Aela looked at her, nibbling on her lips.“Honestly I dont know. I was taken from my world, I was heading back home when a bright green light flashed and I remember falling and basically thats it.”

 “Solas?” Maxwell asked raising a brow. “What do you think about all this.”

“It is quite intriguing, to have someone go through the Fade physically and survive.”

“But the question here now is. If you came from another world and had gone through the fade. How do you know of where you are.” Varric asked shaking his head, “This is getting weirder by the minute just so you know.” 

“This shit is weird but its getting weirder: the Maxwell Trevelyan story” Aela supplied, making Varric and Maxwell chuckle. Cassandra rolled her eyes emitting a disgusted noise “Ugh”

  
She took the end of her hair, taking a breath, This is where you tread lightly, Aela ”In more understandable terms..this place in my world is like a story. I know everyone here, and everything that happened and will happen..”

  
"Then you are a spy! A trick performed by magic!"

  
“I doubt anyone else would have created a rift so conveniently and put her up there Cassandra” Maxwell deadpanned crossing his arms. Cassandra’s attitude was starting to grate on his nerves.  
“I’m trying to be cautious, Herald.” She said throwing him a glare, “How are we sure that what you say is true..if you do know what happens who is the culprit of the death of the divine?”

  
Aela gripped her hands, on the side trying not to reprimand her “Are you all quite sure? Even if you knew your enemy your forces wont be enough to fight. The Inquisition is still young, All your efforts would all be for naught.” There was silence, she continued “If I reveal too much this might alter things that even I wont be able to put a stop to. If you act prematurely, there would be more deaths that will result from my intervention.”  
  
Cullen put a hand on the table and glared at her, the others uncomfortable of the conversation, not knowing what to think. “How sure are we that you are not a danger to us. That you’re not here to destroy us from the inside. We only have your word.” Cullen asked, a threat laced into his tone.

“You’re right, You only have my word, I dont have anything else to lose,” Aela looked up at him throwing him a glare of her own. “ Do you think little of anyone who arrives at your doorstep?” She gestured towards the door, unable to control her anger from this suspicion. “I understand your concern but I’m offering my aid, I don’t benefit from it. Thedas does. You are the only hope for it, the remaining group of people willing to see reason despite chaos. I know what you are all capable of and you can kill me just like that. But if it was to save lives, and to stop the breach from spreading and destroying the world, then I would rather DIE than to sit idle and watch this world be turned asunder by those who only see conquest and profit." she said an angry tone. They were silent, they watched her as she panted, she blushed "I apologize for stepping over the line.."

"Nonsense!" Maxwell said smiling and putting an arm on her shoulders squeezing her reassuringly "Now that’s quite a speech. If she has a lot of knowledge from the things and insight. She would be a great asset to our cause don’t you think?" He said in a light hearted cheerful tone a few nods from the others. "So are we all in agreement not to kill her?" He said looking at each one "if she goes i go you know" he said putting a finger on his chin thinking.

"Ugh fine" Cassandra said. Varric offered his hand to her and she took it shaking it. “Welcome to our little dysfunctional family. The names Varric Tethras, rogue, story-teller and occasionally unwelcome tag along.”

“Pleasure.” She smiled at him. The two of them will definitely get along. “I’m a huge fan or your works.”

“Aela, about the Templars and Mages, which should we talk to first?” Maxwell asked

She bowed smiling up at him "Messer whichever you think is best. The less life threatening the better” Maxwell laughed at her, a few chuckles coming from the rest who were already piling out. "A woman after my own heart, but you’re too formal, Oracle, I have name you know." She put a hand on her hips smirking up at him, "Really? A nickname."

“We all have one. Courtesy of our resident story teller.” Solas supplied shaking his head

"Hey it fits I’m going with it, wait for a few more days maybe I can think up another one for ya," Varric said winking at her making her blush.

The rest had piled out of the war room as well as the advisors leaving the two of them. Before she could leave Maxwell took a hold of her wrist. "Can I have a word with you Aela" Maxwell said letting go as she looked up at him "Is there something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, holding her hands in front of her.

Maxwell straightened steeling himself "You said that, you know a lot about us. What do you know of me?" he whispered it softly, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He looked down at her, like a boy who did something wrong, asking for forgiveness.

Aela turned away not looking at him, he stiffened, fearing the worst. When she looked up at him again she was smiling apologetically. "I’m sorry, honestly, I actually don’t know anything about you.”

Maxwell gasped and took a hold of her shoulders “Are you sure? Really? Nothing good or..bad even?”

Aela gave him a look “No..” he sighed in relief “the only thing I know is that you’re from a noble family, the eldest son of house Trevelyan, that’s it"

Maxwell was confused, he crossed his arms and leaned on the table. "But I thought you said you know each and everyone here." Aela smiled up at him "I do, more than they know themselves, its just the reason is..I am you"

Maxwell deadpanned looking down at her a smirking. He leaned on the table crossing his legs. "I hope you know that doesn’t make sense."

Aela giggled "I know, its just that..in my world, you could say I was the one who made the decision, I WAS the herald of andraste”

"You are the herald of Andraste?" He said wide eyed. Aela groaned and began pacing “Its hard to explain."  _I cant just say_ **I**  was the one playing and controlling him..that is extra creepy  
  
"Uhm its like,. I was your guide?” he looked confused

“Uhh your inner thoughts” still confused

“Or you could say, Im the missing piece in your soul. A soulmate?” he laughed at that and he was holding on the table trying not to fall. Aela huffed at him “Ugh im not really good at it this."  
He wiped a tear from his eye and stood up, walking toward her “You’re trying thats good enough. maybe ill understand in time.”

She hummed looking up at him, he was too close, she could smell him now. The smell of mountain and trees, and male “Maybe..” she said huskily. He was looking at her with have lidded eyes and she gulped. “But a soulmate sounds good though” he took her hand and kissed the back of it “I wouldnt mind if you were the one to complete me.”

Aela stopped at that, her eyes widened and her mouth open. She felt herself blush red as a tomato. She pulled her hand away and laughed nervously, “Hahah, wooh! well then, I guess..I should gooo..call me if you need me” she said in a hurry, she bowed and burst through the door. Running

Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck blushing. ”Pathetic Trevelyan” he whispered to himself “You scared her off, idiot.”

"Whatever did you do to have the girl running like that dear?" Vivienne called out not missing the teasing tone. He groaned, and leaned unto the wall, banging his head softly on the stone."I overwhelmed her with my stupidity?"

"Ahhh carry on then, but try not to scare the poor girl too much, she is an ally of yours now." Vivienne giggled and he groaned again.

 

Aela woke up the next day, oddly refreshed, she rubbed the dust from her eyes and slowly sat up. She was appointed quarters near the Herald’s place, which is convenient specially since her role now is being one of his advisors. Her thoughts went to him, and the memory of how he was flirting with her yesterday was brought in front. She slapped two hands on her cheek trying to will it away.  _Get a hold of yourself Aela, you are a grown woman, dealing with a handsome man who is destined to save the world shouldn’t be such a difficult thing to do. Right_?

She stood up and stretched, She looked out the window and saw that the sun still hasn’t come up. It was still too early to head to Solas’ place to get started with knowing how to cast spells. Maybe she could try it on her own for now. She wrapped her red scarf around her neck to ward off the cold, when she opened the door Haven was still deserted of people, the fire near tavern was low, and Varric was nowhere to be seen.  _That’s something you don’t encounter in the game he barely leaves that spot. Oh well._

She walked down towards the door of the keep and pushed the doors open, the heavy doors creaked open and the view of the lake at the distance welcomed her, the glow of the sunrise was peeking over on the horizon, bathing the roofs of the hold with light. She took a deep breath and smiled at how fresh the air is here.  _Definitely different back home, everything is peaceful here, unlike back on earth every moment is filled with noise, people, cars etc._

She walked out towards the clearing she knew was far off from Haven, they wont be able to disturb her there, nor would it look weird or awkward dancing to music they wont be able to hear. She pulled out her phone and earphones and pushed on. There was a skip on her step unaware that Maxwell was watching smiling to himself, he took a breath deciding to follow her.

When Aela arrived she closed her eyes taking in the feel of the surroundings around her, she closed her eyes and the song she was waiting for started. She raised her hands up to the sky, this time consciously focusing on the flow of the magic around her, the veil was thin here which surprised her. She crisscrossed her hands and stepped through her routine, she felt light and fluid, she twirled around, her hair whipping her arms and face, giggling at how ticklish it feels specially it being down. She felt something else wrapping around her she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw a water like substance surrounding her as she continued with her hands. She smiled continuing her dance with vigor this time. She let out a giggle and with the climax, she built up the focus of her power and the droplets expanded forming a dome above her. She looked up as it glowed brightly. The music was now drawing to a close and she took a few more steps with a flourish. The barrier was still up and she twirled around it.

“This is amazing!” she giggled,

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Maxwell said, Aela jumped and turned to see him walking over to her. “Solas and the Vivienne are good but this is..wow” Maxwell said, awe in his eyes. Twisting here and there looking at how big it was. “So this is what Solas was talking about, if you can make barriers like this, imagine how you do with other spells.”

“Fascinating. .” they heard a whisper and saw Solas walking towards them. Aela took a breath and willed the barrier down, the water like barrier dissipated raining slowly down on the earth. Solas took out in his hands and it dropped just like normal water. “How are you able to create this, I’ve never seen something like this before, even the memories in the Fade.”

Aela blushed, “I actually imagined it to be that way, my barrier, its inspired by this dance for a character it one of the stories ive seen, it just came easily for me, plus music helps.” She explained scooping up some droplets in her hands. “Music, I didn’t hear any music.” Maxwell said.

Aela pulled out her phone and showed it to them, “Its from this, we call it a phone, it’s a little thing than stores, pictures, music a lot of stuff and its also a quick way to communicate, like the communication crystals in the Tevinter Imperium you could say. Its not a dangerous thing really, its something, I happen to have it in my pocket when I came here.”

Solas and Maxwell nodded, “You’re homesick, I hope we can help you get back.” Maxwell said putting a hand on her shoulder.  _What if I don’t wanna go back_ , she thought, smiling sadly at the Herald.

“Solas, Maxwell!” They heard someone yelled, when the three turned towards the voice, Commander Cullen was trudging towards them a few Templars right behind him. Aela stiffened, Maxwell noticed and shielded her from them.

“What was that light, we saw a glowing thing, it was enormous. The other Templars were alarmed and insisted that we investigate.” Cullen explained suspiciously at Aela. “Is this her doing? Why didn’t you tell us that she was a mage.” Cullen accussed pointing a finger at her.

"Stand down commander she isnt a threat" Maxwell warned giving him a glare. Solas intervened stepping in between the two men. “She is a powerful mage yes, but she has control over it.” He looked back at Aela, “more than I thought any mage is possible, having to behold such power.”

Aela didn’t take it as a compliment, she didn’t feel comfortable the way Solas worded it, it felt like one way or another, he might treat her as an obstacle to his plans. Hopefully not. .

"If she gets possessed by a demon, such power from a mage is something we might not be able to control.” One of the Templars stated walking forward. “If we make her Tranquil now, we will avoid any—“

"Dont you dare" Maxwell growled “She is part of the Inquisition and I will not let you lay a hand on her or any mage for that matter, they are our allies. If you’re going to treat those who need your protection like this, so help me. .” Aela, took a hold of his arm, she shook her head.

The Templars slinked away and retreated Cullen looked at him, there was pain in his features. “I apologize for their behavior, Herald.” He looked at Aela and bowed to her.

 

Maxwell gritted his teeth pacing in his quarters, he mused up his hair, the tendrils falling on his forehead, he still doesn’t know who to choose, the Templars or the Mages. His advisors weren’t doing any better, both of them were powerful allies, and both of them will help in closing the breach. The thing here is the bias that each one holds.

If he decides to help the templars the risk of the mage allies they gathered being taken advantage of and made tranquil because of their fear. He shook his head dispelling that thought, her being a mage, it oddly puts fear in his heart, a little to unusual. He never cared for a woman like he is caring for her now and he had noticed how he was acting around her, a little too close for comfort. He sighed, contemplating to go outside for some fresh air, he didn’t want to tie up his hair, too much of a hassle. With a huff, Maxwell went out the door, hoping the fresh air would clear his head..

He was walking toward the tavern, hoping to catch Varric and have a drink with whoever was there, when he saw a lot of people gathering by the campfire. Mages and Templars alike, though grouped up were sitting close to each other, some of the common folk lingering around as well. He looked over, surprised to see most of the members of the Inner Circle, even Vivienne was around the campfire watching her strum the last note of a song.

“I think I have a new nickname for you, Songbird.” Varric chuckled as Aela made a face. “Could you sing another song.” Cassandra said softly, smiling at her. Aela pursed her lips, she closed her eyes, face scrunched up thinking of a song. The fire illuminated her red hair that was draped over her should, tied into a braid. When she opened her eyes, she plucked on the notes. It was beautiful and slow, the crowd who were chattering shushed each other. As they heard her start, as soon as it was quiet, she took a breath and sang.

I used to believe in the days I was naïve

That I’d live to see the day of justice dawn

Although I will die, long before that morning comes

Ill die while believing still it will come when I am gone

 

It was silent as the pluck of a string lingered on the last note, the noise surrounding them had quieted as well, listening to her next words. Maxwell stared at her as she continued playing, her eyes closed as she sang

 

Someday, When we are wiser

When the worlds older  
When we have learned  
I pray Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live

 

She smiled this time, swaying with the song. Her voice was beautiful, she sang softly and yet it held strength. It was sad and mellow and yet there was hope, soothing all those around her.

 

Someday  
Life will be fairer Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay

 

The others watched her, listening intently. Varric was looking down on the ground his hands on his knees his hands held together in front of his mouth.

  
God speed This bright millenium  
On its way Let it come Someday

 

She strummed this time, her voice was getting confident, getting louder. Her eyes opened and looked at each one that crowded around her, grinning at them. Like she was giving them strength..

 

When the worlds older when things have changed

Someday these dreams will all be real

She strummed strongly at the lute, putting emphasize on each word, and when she hit the high note it echoed.

 

Till then we

Wish upon the moon

 

She continued emphasizing, lingering on and holding the tone on the last world

  
Change will come,

 

She paused for awhile and slowly almost in a whisper

 

One day,

Someday,

Soon

She plucked the last notes on the string with a flourish she ended the song, sighing. They were all silent. They were at awe, she sang it with such passion, touching each and everyone’s heart. It was.. PERFECT and fitting. Like she knew everyone’s pain and she whisked it away with her voice.

 

Maxwell couldn’t help but be envious of her at that moment. Though everything that is happening has no certainty, she still sang with such hope. He heard sniffing all around him, people were wiping tears from their eyes and one by one they clapped for her. She grinned and she glowed bowing her head at each side.

 

“That was..beautiful.” Cassandra sniffled pulling out a handkerchief wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. The Iron Bull was sitting ram rod straight his face quivering, Aela looked up at him curiously her eyes widening as she saw a tear holding onto his one good eye trying not to fall. “Oh Bull, let it out, its okay!” she giggled and that was it, he howled, crying. The people laughed, they dispersed heading back towards their tents and homes, chatting amongst themselves, praising her. Maxwell smiled to himself, he turned thinking of heading towards the lake to think things over when he saw Cullen pass him heading towards Aela.  
  
“May we speak somewhere private?” he heard him say and he looked back, seeing her stand and smile at the Commander. “Sure.” She bowed to the others bidding them good night and followed the Commander who was heading towards the apothecary.

Maxwell followed them, curious about what the Commander would like to speak about privately. Maxwell went the other way around and hid behind the crates to hide, near enough for him to eavesdrop.

 

The commander was rubbing his neck and started pacing in front of her, while she stood still her head tilted to the side, giving him a questioning look. He looked down at her and Maxwell could have sworned despite the low light of the moon, that the tip of Cullen’s ears were red.

They were both silent but Aela waited patiently for him, Cullen cleared his throat and took a breath. “I apologize.”

 

Aela brows raised, “Apologize for what, Commander.”

 

“The other templars were too critical of you, its just that after what had happened in Kirkwall and then the Temple of Ashes it has been quite..tense. Their opinions about mages are and have been to harsh. In their behalf, I apologize.”

  
Aela looked up at him and smiled, her eyes soft making Cullen relax. “You don’t have to apologize, I understand, I know how it is.”

“But still” he started but she held up a hand stopping him,  “It’s quite alright. The world right now is.. fucked up.” Cullen chuckled at that “But with people like you, Templars who still protect those in need, the Inquisition would be nothing without a Commander like you leading its army.”

 

Cullen cleared his throat his blush now creeping from his neck to his cheeks making her giggle. “Well then, that’s all I have to say.” Aela nodded and rubbed her arms, “The night is getting colder, we better head back to our quarters, tomorrow would be the day to decide where the Herald will go, we need all the sleep we can get.”

   
Cullen laughed awkwardly, “Yes..ah, sleep well Oracle.”

 

“Commander, My name is Aela.” She scolded pouting at him, Cullen shook his head “Call me Cullen.”  
Aela grinned and whispered “Good night, Cullen.” And she turned and walk away, “Good night to you to. .Aela” he whispered a sweet smile on his lips as he said her name.

 

Maxwell watched as the commander walked away towards his tent an odd spring in his step. When he saw him disappear at the corner, he punched the wall he was leaning on, pushing down the jealousy that bloomed in his chest.

 

It was decided the next day, to the chagrin of some of the advisors and the other members of the Inner Circle that the Herald will head to Therinfal Redoubt, the Templars’ Keep. After the decision was made, Leliana and Josephine immediately went to work, tirelessly convincing, coercing the most influential houses in Orleais to help the Inquisition pressure the Templars in aiding with the sealing of the breach.  

 

In the meantime, Solas and Vivienne, by turns, helped Aela with her powers. They taught her different element trees, from fire, ice and lightning. Being a fast learner, she was able to pick up most of what they taught her and was proficient with them in just a few sessions.

They also helped her develop her talent with barrier and healing spells as well. She was a natural, her spells were very potent and strong, but not only that they found out that she had an endless amount of mana. No matter how many spells she casts, even altogether she didn’t tire. “It’s like I’m drinking a large mug of ale and it feels like I’m only ¼ thru the whole thing.” She said when Solas asked about how it felt. “I guess it’s the magic you were pertaining to when I dance. You said it was different, reminiscent of the ancient elves.” The elf thought about it and agreed, nodding his head.

They would oftentimes chat at the clearing where Aela practices her magic, sitting on a blanket Vivienne had brought for them to sit on, during their breaks. Solas had raised a brow at it and Vivienne gave him a look of disapproval. “You don’t expect me to soil my fashionable clothes”

Aela would share things about her world, which she had difficulty explaining, she had to use more simply ways of explaining things from cars to skyscrapers etc. The two mages were curious which Aela was thankful for. It was a comfort.

“Did you have any knowledge of this talent you have, back in your own world?” Vivienne asked. Aela shook her head, “The veil doesn’t exist in my world, magic was unheard of and were mostly attributed to simple tricks of misdirection.”

“My dear, how ever did you all survive in the world without magic.” She exclaimed turning towards her, looking flabbergasted at the thought of no magic. “Impossible!” Solas shook his head at the woman’s vanity and Aela chuckled and answered, “We get by.”

During their last session, Maxwell joined the three of them and gave Aela a package. Vivienne and Solas smiled at her and gave the Herald teasing looks. Vivienne raised a brow at him when he gave it to her, and smiled fondly when she squealed for joy as she opened and admired it. Maxwell ignored the teasing smile she threw him when Aela’s back was turned.

She was given a beautiful staff, commissioned by Maxwell himself, (who tried his best not to let anyone know that it was him who had asked for it to be made specifically for her. Which failed) The staff was a head and half taller than her. It was made of obsidian and shined to perfection, when it caught the light, it gleamed beautifully with lightning attribute enchantment on it. The tip of the staff was crafted to look wolves, crisscrossed holding a turquoise crystal at the tip.

Aela turned and grinned at him, her eyes twinkling with glee and hugged Maxwell putting her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise. After awhile of staying that way, Solas cleared his throat and Aela realized what she had done and let go of Maxwell abruptly, blushing. Maxwell tried to recover as he too was blushing.

“What brings you here Herald? A messenger would have sufficed for the delivery of her staff.” Vivienne said a teasing tone in her voice, Maxwell didn’t fall for her bait. “I was informed that it would still take some time for houses of Orleais to make a decision,”

“Ah typical.” Vivienne said nonchalantly.

“Now” Maxwell continued looking at Aela, “Since you now have a staff and I believe you are skilled enough from what I’ve heard from Solas and Vivienne, would you like to join us to explore the Stormcoast? Blackwall was eager to find more of the Warden’s memento that might have been left there.”

Aela nodded excitedly making the two mages laugh, holding herself this time lest she hugs him again. Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder and grinned, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with happiness, “That’s the spirit, we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh! Then I should get ready.” Aela said and stood up to her toes and kissed Maxwell on the cheeks making his eyes widen. “Thanks Max.” She then turned to the two mages, “Thank you for your help Solas, Vivienne, I’ll be at my quarters if you need me.” With that she ran towards Haven almost stumbling with her excitement.

Maxwell chuckled, he turned towards the other two and was about to ask them if they would like to come when he saw their smiles. “What?"

“My dear Herald, this thing you’re doing," she said with a gesture of her hands "Giving her gifts and asking her personally when you just normally send a messenger, if I didn't know any better, you are sweet on her."

Maxwell frowned, "Well, she's new and.."

"Now now, you weren't like this when I joined in." Vivienne teased and walked towards him, she frowned at him and with a low menacing voice, "I think of her of as my apprentice and friend, if you hurt her, pray that I don't catch you." she threatened and stalked off, folding the blanket in her arms.

Maxwell felt shivers run down his spine. He heard Solas chuckle and stand beside him. "I don't know how you survived these past few days with her Solas."

The elf shrugged and faced him, a smile still in place. "Though we do not see eye to eye in some things specially her vanity, I have to agree with her, when it comes to our friend." 

Maxwell turned to look at him, the smile on his face, wasnt a..comforting one anymore. "I trust that Vivienne's threat is sufficient enough for you to understand, Maxwell." Solas said in a cold tone, Maxwell just nodded. Satisfied Solas stalked off as well leaving Maxwell scratching his head.

"Did I just get threatened by doting parents?" he thought.

 

Aela went inside her quarters, picking up her bag and checking her mental list of things to bring when she noticed a bundle on top of her bed with a note. She picked up and saw in an elegant script, "For you, Remembered you saying that you would like to have an armor just like mine. Max"

Aela smiled as she remembered a conversation they had had one night after he returned from a mission from the Hinterlands. She put the note aside and unfolded the clothes, her eyes widening when she spread it out on her bed.  It was her very own rogue armor, she touched the leather and found that there were some enchantments on them as well. Along with it were pouches for potions and daggers and there was an extra pouch that was large enough for her phone to fit. Her smile became wider and she laughed softly thinking on how Max took so much effort to have this made for her despite his already busy schedule.

She looked at the note she set aside and picked it up kissing it lovingly. No one had ever done something like this for her, even her somewhat relationships with guys didnt have this romantic sweetness to it, she stopped abruptly and sighed. No aela, you cant get involved with men, specially him, specially the HERALD OF ANDRASTE. She shook her head and took off her tunic, as she wanted to try her armor on to know how she's going to put it all together. She thought over and over convincing and talking to herself, pushing her growing feelings for Maxwell while taking of her jeans, which made her not hear the knock on the door.

It opened "Hey, Aela about tomorrow. ." Maxwell came in and he froze at the sight. Aela turned her head staring back at him, all but naked except for her small clothes, they stared at each other for quite some time, trying to take in the situation. He looked her up and down, admiring her form from her long slender legs, to her hour glass shape body. He never thought that she has a body like that underneath the loose clothes she usually wore, he felt his mouth water as he ogled her rosy white skin. It felt like hours as he continued to stare, then he saw her turn red from the top of her ample breast to the tip of her ears. She opened her mouth screamed, covering herself. 

"Pervert! Have you never heard of knocking?!" she shouted, Maxwell raised up his hands in surrender, "I did. ."

"Why are you still standing there get out!" she shouted again picking up the small wash basin and threw at him, distracted it hit him right on the forehead making him walk a few steps back. Aela stormed towards him, like she was about to him again when she just slammed the door in his face.

Maxwell heard whispering from behind him and someone running towards him. He turned to see Cassandra running to him, Varric not far behind a knowing smirk on his face, most probably watching the whole thing from behind. "What happened? I heard Aela shouting." Cassandra said a hand on the hilt of her sword, looking at the red bump on the Herald's forehead

"Uhhhhh. ." 

"The Herald, seemed to have come in to Songbird's quarters while she was changing. A wash basin to the face would definitely make you learn your lesson." Varric chuckled, Maxwell glared at the dwarf "Not helping, Varric."

Cassandra raised a brow at Maxwell and crossed her arm, her foot tapping on the dirt waiting for an explanation. Varric shrugged as he saw Cassandra frowning at Maxwell. "Goodluck to you my friend, nothing is more terrifying than an angry Seeker looking for answers." 

"Traitor" Maxwell shouted at the retreating dwarves back and yelped as Cassandra pulled him by the ear towards the Chantry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Someday - Hunchback of Notre Dame
> 
> sorry for weird spacing


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising over the mountain, bathing Haven’s rooftops in its light. It was an early day for most of the people, but most specially for the Herald’s company. They were to venture out to explore the Stormcoast per Warden Blackwall’s request to discover signs of the Warden’s whereabouts. Excited was too mild of a word for what Aela was feeling right now.

She checked herself in the small mirror, twisting this way and that making sure everything was in place. Her rogue armor fit so well, if she didn’t know any better she’d think they took measurements of her body while she was asleep. She paused and deadpanned. “Better lock the doors when I sleep then.”

She had asked help from Sera yesterday (avoiding Maxwell) on how to put it on. It was a huge effort to put it on since the elf kept on chortling as Aela told her about the commotion that went on earlier in the day. It was comforting that Sera’s warming up to her despite how she came to Thedas. Having been looked at by her warily the first few days, from thinking that she was from the fade or a ‘piss-ass’ demon, this was definitely a pleasant change.

She secured her red scarf around her neck, tucking it underneath her coat. She reached out behind her touching her new staff holstered on her back, making sure it was secure. With a nod of confidence, Aela opened her door and took a breath of fresh air. A cool morning breeze blew a lock of hair to her face and she put it behind her ear.

The door to her left opened and Maxwell came out fixing his gloves and making sure his daggers were all in place, when he looked up he smiled, admiring Aela. She was now wearing the armor that he had made for her. It fit her like a glove, every piece fitting well on her, the tails of her scarf was whipping in the morning breeze. She squinted her eyes at him and turned away from him walking away.

Maxwell scratched his head and heard someone chuckling, he turned to see Varric with a shit-eating-grin on his face. He walked over to the dwarf, “You are so going to pay for this Varric! Cassandra scolded me the whole afternoon yesterday.” Maxwell grumbled, “I thought you were my friend.” Varric laughed “You are, but things like that, being pulled by the ear towards the Chantry to be locked and scolded. That’s what seekers do, if they’re not there to interrogate you they scold you.”

“I heard that,” a menacing tone came from behind the two making them stiffen. Varric played it off, turning slowly grinning up at the woman,“Good Morning Seeker.” Maxwell took that opportunity to slink away as Cassandra started to argue with the dwarf. He chuckled,  _they act like an old couple._

Maxwell asked around for Aela’s whereabouts and was directed towards the Chantry, when he went inside he heard someone talking quietly. “I won’t be coming along my dear, I shall stay here and try to aid our Ambassador and Spymaster with the nobles.” Vivienne said looking down at Aela with a smile.

Aela giggled, "Why don't you just tell him that you don't want to soil your new boots." Vivienne laughed bumping her hips against Aela. "Perish the thought, definitely cant have that." Maxwell walked up towards them clearing his throat. "Aela are you ready?

 She gave him a look and nodded, waving at Vivienne, they headed towards the gates. There was an awkward silence, neither of them comfortable at all. They were walking at a slow pace contemplating what to say to each other. They stopped at the same time, faced each other.

“I’m sorry!” they said in unison, surprising each other. “You go first. .” Maxwell said immediately stopping her from saying the same thing. Aela looked at the ground moving a pebble, nibbling on her lips. “I’m sorry for throwing the wash basin.” she said apologetically. Maxwell had to laugh, she was acting like a child who just got caught having her hand in the cookie jar.  _Adorable_ , “It’s fine, I’ll live.” he rubbed the back of his neck looking up at the sky. “I’m sorry about yesterday, I should have waited for you to respond at least.”

“No, its my fault. So,” Aela put out a hand, “Friends?”

Maxwell chuckled and took her hand, “Friends.”

 

They rode on their horses passing through the Hinterlands to change horses for the more precarious and wet travel towards the Stormcoast. Fortunately, Aela had had some experience riding horses, having gone to a fair once, there were horses for rent.

Like any other girl, she always wanted a pony and that day she got to ride one. She was taught by the caretaker on how to ride, the horse’s name was “Silver Music”, she was an old race track horse who had retired due to an injured leg. She was a beautiful horse, her grey coat glistening in the afternoon sun. She would shake her head and her grey mane would swish majestically to its side.

She had stood awed by the horse towering over Aela, she even needed a stepping stair to ride the beast. After the initial instructions on how to handle her, the caretaker slapped the horse on the butt and it started trotting. It walked a slow pace, but she couldn’t help but notice that the horse was scoffing seemingly growing impatient, so Aela fixed the way she sat and partially stood on the stirrup to ease the burden on the horse’s back. Its ears flipped at attention aware of the its rider’s intention, its muscles reading itself and with a “Yah” The horse started galloping , the horse neighed in appreciation as they went around the pen.

When the time for Aela to unsaddle, Silver Music had pushed her nose between her shoulder and neck and nuzzled, letting out a grateful snort, surprising the caretaker.

Aela was brought back to reality from her musings when she heard the others laughing. She smiled, chuckling along with the others at Varric’s story. The Inner Circle travelling together, was nice. In game, usually there were only three brought in whenever they need to explore an area, the banters were limited and it was usually silent, but together it was very lively. She smiled and joined in with the others.

 

It took them days to reach their destination but the whole group would entertain each other with stories and banters to fill the time. She listened to them talk and laugh, having heard most of it through her own play through, laughing silently and not interjecting to not interrupt them (keep the banters flowing). She tilted her head when she heard Blackwall who was beside Sera snicker, the bearded man urged his horse forward to Solas side, matching their pace.

“Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us.” Blackwall said, Solas faced him and he saw how Blackwall’s eyes twinkle in mischief, the elf rolled his eyes and sighed, “Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive.” Blackwall chuckled “Yes, probably. Sorry.”

Solas waited his brow furrowing, Blackwall shrugged and continued, “You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So...” he paused, scrunching his face thinking of words to use to not sound offensive “um, are there any that are more than just friends? If you know what I mean.”

Solas threw his arms up “Oh, for... really?!” he said exasperatedly. Aela saw Sera was grinning, stifling her giggles, hiding herself using the Iron Bull as a screen. Blackwall raised a hand in surrender,  **“** Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about!”

“For a twelve-year-old!”

“It's a simple yes or no question!” Blackwall assured, looking expectantly at the elf. Solas shook his head and answered, “Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple,” he frowned when Blackwall grinned “especially not that.”

Blackwall slapped his knee laughing,“Aha! So you do  _have_  experience in these matters!”

“I did not say that.” Solas said in a calm tone, trying not to reprimand the man. Blackwall put a hand on the elf’s shoulder “Don't panic. It'll be our little secret.” he whispered smirking, Solas turned away, “Ass.”

Blackwall chuckled, “Now who's twelve?

Aela snorted and put a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Maxwell having heard her snort, looked behind and he caught her eye, he grinned and gestured for her to come in front with him. She smiled, her shoulders still shaking trying to hold it in and pushed her horse forward. Maxwell watched as she put a hand on her saddle to steady herself, lest she falls off laughing, still not letting out a sound. “Whatever you heard back there, You can let it out you know. Holding it in isn’t good for your health, I don’t think anyone would take offense.” Maxwell whispered down at her, mischief glinting in his eyes.

That did it, Aela laughed out loud surprising the rest of their comrades. She doubled over, a hand to her tummy. Sera ears perked and she had her horse trot on Aela’s other side, “Whatever it is your laughing about, you better spill it.” Sera said eagerly smiling at her, a knowing look on her face.

Aela shook her head and giggled a few more times before clearing her throat, she smiled and took Sera’s hand, looking at her seriously “Do whatever it is you’re doing, I will love you forever.” Sera’s eyes lit up and both of them laughed, Maxwell chuckling, the others confused, now asking and pestering Aela what it was she was laughing about, she winked at Sera and they giggled.

 

Their expedition at the Stormcoast, was somehow eventful. From closing left over rifts, gathering herbs, unlocking the secrets of Atriums and uncovering hidden shards. A few venatori scouts were also seen around the woods, that was easily dealt with. Maxwell had watched over Aela during each battle and was amazed at her battle prowess, the way she was so fluid in her movements like she was dancing, each spell precise while holding the barrier around them that made each battle easier for them with less injuries, the others praised her as well which made her blush like a tomato.

She usually stood beside Solas casting away, but one particular battle she was positioned away from the elf mage and was off to the side, watching over the rest. Maxwell looked over at her and his eyes widened as the Venatori reinforcements were running up the slope behind her. He shouted in panic “Aela, behind you!” Aela turned and saw them coming up to her, their weapons ready to strike, a rogue had come up to her already. Maxwell felt his heart stop and finished up his foe, he ran towards her but was surprised to see her, in a calm but focused face, evade the rogue’s attack with its daggers, which surprised it enough for her to push her palm to his chin, making him stumble.

Aela pushed her hand to the rogue’s chest at the same time casting a fire rune making the man scream as he burned. The others noticed her predicament and ran to her aid but she put a stop to the enemies advance when she put her foot down hard, they saw her freeze the ground with ice forming a smooth inclined slope making the charging Venatori to stumble and fall hard on their faces, sliding down.

Aela conjured up an ice wall behind the sliding venatori, and trapping them with another wall on to the side to prevent their escape. She looked up at the mountain and saw some loose boulders teetering at the edge. She cast out an explosive fireball beneath the loose rocks and immediately formed a barrier around her and her comrades, watching the large rocks crush the screaming venatori she trapped. When the dust settled there were blood spatters on the rocks and on the ice.

There was a venatori rogue who had dug his dagger on the slope to keep him from sliding down, he growled and cursed her in Tevene. Aela frowned and formed a gun on her right hand with a shooting gesture, an ice spike shot him in the face, brain matter and blood spilled on the ice, staining it red.

Varric hissed wincing as he looked down at the mess. “Remind me not to ever make you angry.” He said shivering. The Iron Bull whistled as he looked down at the carnage, he smacked her on the back almost making her fall over from the force, “That is some good work right there. Even if you’re a mage, you earned an admirer of your work.” He said patting on her back again.

Aela giggled, “For Mayhem!”

Sera’s lit up and cheered, “Mayhem!”

“MAAAAYYYHEEEEEMM!” The Iron Bull joined and the three of them laughed, while the rest just shook their heads. Cassandra rolling her eyes, with a disgusted noise.

 

Back at the camp, they gathered around the campfire and discussed her performance. Solas was utterly proud of it, though he tried not to let it show and kept a stoic face. The others were definitely impressed which Aela blushed at, the ice thing was something she always wanted to do, (Disney’s Frozen. .can’t I stop being a dork?).

“That was really impressive, thinking fast and moving fast. That’s a good combination in battle.” Blackwall said impressed. “One wrong step and you’ll regret it.

“How  _did_  you learn to fight like that?” Maxwell asked her biting down on the rabbit leg he was holding “When that rogue was about to stab you, you evaded it like you’ve been running around getting stabbed everywhere you go.”

Aela laughed, appreciating his attempt in making light of it. “I took lessons at self defense. In my job, sometimes men get a little too friendly. Kicking someone in the balls doesn’t always work.” She explained earning a few chuckles. “My instructor taught me to think on my feet and to use my surroundings. And it helps if you’re imaginative enough” She said shrugging her shoulders.

“That way of thinking,” Iron bull said leaning on his knee “You don’t think like a mage.”

Aela raised an eyebrow in question, Bull waved his hands around, “Some mages tend to just rely on their spells and stuff, sometimes that isn’t enough specially when the enemy is already on you trying to slit your throat, they need some muscle. Not everyone is afraid of mages,” he looked over to Solas, “No offense.”

Solas nodded, “None taken.”

Aela grinned up at him, “Some situations calls for a more creative approach, and it helps being observant with the things around you in battle. You don’t know what will happen at the next turn and It’s always fun to surprise people specially when they least expect it from a squirelly girl like me.”

“I knew I liked you, besides being a red head.” Bull wiggled his eyebrows at her which made her shake her head. She stood up, “I’m going to take a walk, I just need to” she paused and bowed her head “re-evaluate myself.” She said to them smiling. The others looked at each other and they nodded letting her pass.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Varric spoke up, “Do you think the girl’s gonna be alright?”

Iron bull looked solemn, “No, she hasn’t killed anyone before. I’m surprised she held up so well after all the killing we went through.”

Sera stood up wanting to follow her but Blackwall took a hold of her arm, making the elf snarl at him. “Leave her alone for awhile, she’ll be alright. A soldier, well, anyone in general would need to think about things like this at times.”

 

As soon as Aela was out of view she ran as fast as she could crying, holding on to her mouth, trying not to vomit and let out a scream. She killed, people, once living, talking, breathing people. She knew that they were Venatori agents working for Corypheus and who knows what it else they were doing but still.. She shook her head and continued to ran, she remembered they passed a river she wanted to wash her hands, wash herself off of another person’s blood.

After awhile she did arrive by the river side and set up wards in case of bears. She took off her clothes, from her tunic, underclothes and boots, putting them aside where she can easily reach them. She unbraided her hair and let it flow down to her back. She walked towards the water wading reaching only up to her waist. It was cold, making her shiver, which was good. She sighed and crouched on the shallow water to let it wash over her whole body. She took a breath, closed her eyes and went underwater. Images of the bodies, the screams of pain, the blood splatter. .She screamed and felt fresh warm tears being washed away by the flow. She repeated the process of screaming underwater until she was spent and her throat was sore.

She stood up slowly, her hair settling itself to cover her breasts and cool her back.  _I need to be stronger, this isn’t earth anymore. I’m now in a place where its kill or be killed._ She let that run around in her head chanting it, she tilted her head up, looking at the moon. She sighed, settling it in her heart.  _Steel yourself, Aela._

 

She had been gone for quite some time, and Maxwell finally decided to follow her to make sure she was okay and wasn’t ambushed. The river was near enough and that would be the most likely place she would be going to. He gritted his teeth, feelings he can’t put a name to blooming inside his chest.

Here was a woman who came from another world, thrown into chaos. Forcing herself to learn something she didn’t even know she was capable of. To fight not only for herself but for the welfare of others. Not batting an eye despite knowing that she had been doubted and tortured while unconscious, unable to defend herself from them trying to make sure that she won’t be a danger to them, selfish people who thought only of themselves. The same people she sang for, so full of hope, giving them strength and not even once did she complain.

When he looked up from his musings, he stopped as he saw her. Standing in the moonlight naked, waist deep in water, her wet red hair the only thing covering her. She looked like a goddess, as she basked in the light shining down on her, praising her. In all his travels, all his life, he never beheld such beauty.

As he tried to walk closer, he stepped on a twig, the sound echoing in the night, he stiffened and cursed out loud. Aela immediately ran to get her clothes a fire spell in one hand her clothes on the other. “Who goes there!” she shouted angrily.

He sighed and covered his eyes while his other hand was up in a gesture of surrender. “It’s me Aela, Maxwell.” He said making his tone light, after seeing her fight earlier, he doesn’t want to be on the other end of her fireball. He heard the fire extinguish and her sigh.

“Should we always meet each other this way, Lord Trevelyan?” she joked as she picked up her clothes hurriedly, turning her back to him. “I don’t know if this is a coincidence or if you’re actually doing this on purpose.”

“Believe me, if this was on purpose, I wouldn’t be standing here cowering in fear.” He joked back, lowering his hands checking if she was decent. Aela chuckled softly, trying to dress up faster to save the man the embarrassment.

When she was sure she was decent she turned to look at Maxwell who was now leaning on a tree, admiring her. “I don’t remember telling you that you look good in that armor.” Aela approached him putting up her hair in a bun, “No, you haven’t.”

“Well then,” he smirked a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, getting closer to her. “You really look good in that armor, Lady Aela.” He whispered her name in a low husky tone. They stared at each other, ocean blue eyes to golden ones, thoughts running in each one’s mind, appreciating how beautiful he/she was bathed in moonlight.

It felt like hours as they staring at each other, Aela was the first one to break eye contact and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “We better get back, Herald.” Maxwell cleared his throat and nodded, feeling his cheeks burn.

 

They finished up Blackwall’s request with help from Aela as she already knows where to find the documents and the other tasks needed to be done in the coast. They all headed back towards Haven. When they arrived, tired and spent, a messenger ran towards them bringing news of progress with Orlais nobles. Maxwell sighed and scratched his head trying not to explode on the runner. “Alright, can you at least let them know that I just arrived, tell them that we just need to rest for a day before heading out.”

The messenger saluted and ran back towards the keep, Maxwell sighed and rolled his head trying to loosen the cricks in it. “No rest for the weary hm?” Aela said smiling up at him. Maxwell looked down at her tiredly. Aela took his hand, “Come with me, I might just have the thing to help you.” He raised a brow and let her lead him to his quarters, the others didn’t comment on it though Varric’s interested was peaked.

She instructed for him to wait for her in his quarters. He sat on his bed to tired to argue. When she returned she was already removing her scarf and putting a brown bottle on the side table. “Take off your clothes.” She said removing her coat as well and folding her sleeves up higher on her arm. Maxwell flinched, “I’m sorry?”

Aela grinned, “You heard me, Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed.” Maxwell gave her a look hesitating but shrugged, “If you say so.” Aela watched him as he took of his coat, her cheeks starting to warm up as she realized what she had just said and what it seemed to him, but she steeled her resolve.  _Fuck it_

Bit by bit as he took of his tunic, her eyes roamed over his torso from his trim waist with its trail of hair leading down to his pants, to his chiselled abs and muscular pectorals.  _God, I thought he would have chest hair._

 When it was completely off, she admired how broad his shoulers were. They look they were of capable of  _carrying_  things.  _Woof_. “Do you like what you see, Lady Aela.” Maxwell was smirking at her, having noticed her ogling. She cleared her throat and smiled. “Don’t be snarky, now off with the boots and hike up your pant leg.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he started, sitting down on the bed “I like taking off my clothes for a woman, like any other man, but what exactly are you going to do with me?” Maxwell asked following her instructions. She sighed, “Just shut up and relax, lay down on the bed, on your belly.” He followed and lay his head down on the pillow, his head turned to the side she was on.

Aela slathered oil on his back making him jump from the cold liquid. She straddled him making sure she doesn’t sit on him, while putting oil on her hands as well. She put her thumbs on the base of his spine and put enough force on it while her fingers were closed, up towards his neck and shoulders, then back down.

Maxwell moaned with pleasure, the feel of the pressure, her hands on him was, amazing. If his mind were a little clearer he would have thought of a better word for it, but right now he just enjoyed her massage. She felt for any knots on his back and made sure to take care of them, each time Maxwell was moaning, unable to hold back from how good she made him feel. “You ok down there?” she asked in low voice, a hint of arousal in her tone. He smirked and was about to answer, when she hit a spot on his back that was bothering him for quite some time now, he moaned and let out a weak Yes. She giggled, “I’m glad, I’m making you feel good. Now sit up for me while I take care of your legs.”

When he felt her get off of him he pushed himself up, surprised on how light he felt. When he looked down at her she was kneeling on the ground looking up at him expectantly. “Maker’s Breath!” he exclaimed putting his hand on his eyes, tilting his head as if asking for mercy. “Is there something wrong?” she asked a teasing smile on her lips.  _Maker!_ “No.” he said hoarsely, as he tried to dispel mental images of her. .doing something else.

She giggled and took one of his legs, massaging the pads of his feet to the back of his knees. She also did the same with his other leg. After she was done with that, she sat on his left side taking his arm and slathering oil on it and continued. Maxwell watched her, focused on her task. Her hair had come undone from its bun, a loose strand fell in front of her face and his hand itched to tuck it behind her ear. He cleared his throat, distracting himself from the urge and asked “Where did you learn to do this?”

“Whenever I get to chance to pamper myself, I go to the spa. A girl needs to relax every once in awhile, and I kind of memorized how it’s being done.” She answered not looking at him. He hummed closing his eyes as he focused on her hands, she continued on to his other arm. After she was done, she held his knees and opened them making his eyes widen. “Relax Trevelyan, I’m not going to jeopardize your chastity.”

She stood up and settled between his legs, she cupped his face making him look up at her. “I wouldn’t mind if it was you.” He teased, she lightly slapped his cheek making him chuckle. “Behave!” She put her thumbs on either side of his temple and lightly massaged them going around in circles, then spreading towards his forehead , in between his eyes and back. He closed his eyes, it was relaxing, its like she was whisking all of his problems away, he sighed contently. “You were frowning a lot when we were returning.” She said conversationally, he looked at her with half lidded eyes.  _She noticed that.._

“Things to do so little time, the usual.” He chuckled. She frowned at that, “I know this is a lot to take in, everything happening so fast and knowing what’s at stake. Sometimes you have to take a breath, Max.”

He nodded and let her do her work in silence. She started to hum a tune he didn’t recognize as she combed her fingers through his scalp, and his hair. He just listened to her voice, relaxing against her, his head lolling forward as he felt his eyes droop. “Have you always had long hair?” she asked softly. He just hummed.

Aela hummed back “Alright, we’re done.” she said softly, wiping her hands on her tunic. She picked up her things, she turned to leave. He took her wrists and looked up at her, “Thank you, Aela.” He said seriously, his eyes were unable to keep themselves open.  _She always cares for other people, is she even taking care of herself?_   Aela patted his hand and smiled, pushing him down on to the bed “Rest.”

 

The next day, Maxwell woke up refreshed. He sat up and saw that a blanket was put around around him. He scratched his head, _I fell asleep just like that_. He sighed, since the formation of the Inquisition, never was he able to have such a fitful sleep. He heard someone knock on his door, he grunted putting on his tunic while walking over to open the door.

When he opened the door, Cassandra was there looking worriedly at him, “It’s time to leave for Therinfal Redoubt, we had a meeting without you. The oracle said you were still asleep that you weren’t well, so we let you be.” She paused and fidgeted, “I was worried that you might have pushed yourself too hard since most of the people heard you were moaning yesterday.”

Maxwell put a hand on his forehead, dragging it down, rubbing his face. _They all heard huh, well, shit_. He dreaded what kind of gossip might have sprouted from that. He smiled, “Thank you Cassandra, I really appreciate it. Brief me on the meeting after I get ready?” he said, the woman nodded and left closing the door behind her.

 

As per Cassandra, the nobles were already on the way to Therinfal, and they were to meet the leader of the delegation at the site itself. Maxwell was getting ready checking his things and restocking on his potions, thinking back to yesterday. His mind wandering to Aela, he couldn’t ignore the fact that she was someone special, that there was a connection, that something in him comes alive whenever she was near. It wasn’t lust, though it comes to play..but something else entirely.

He heard someone approaching, when he looked up Aela was smiling at him, "Good Morning, Herald. I hope you slept well." she greeted giving him a small smile. Maxwell looked at her, there were dark circles under her eyes, like she stayed up all night, something was up. "Is there something wrong, Aela?"

She bit her lip, "Last night, I was thinking about how to say this.” He gulped, “There are some things you need to know when you go there." Maxwell flinched, it felt like a cold bucket of water was thrown at him. The reality of who she is, her role and her knowledge in the whole scheme of things was coming back to slap him in the face. She isn't just any other woman, how could he forget that! She had fit in so well that he forgot that she wasn’t really from here.

Aela watched him, her eyes searching, when he stood there frozen, "Maxwell, you know I cant tell you what will happen." he nodded at that and she continued "Please bare in mind. Don't take things at face value, there is something else at play here. There's no time to stand on ceremony." Maxwell frown, confused, she let out a breath, frustrated, "Save them from themselves. They may have forgotten who they are, but there are still some that are just like Cullen. Those who fight for what is right and just." 

He took her hands which were shaking into his, holding them tightly to his chest. "I know, don't worry." Aela nodded, Maxwell let go of her and was about to walk towards the others when she called out to him, "One last thing," he stopped and looked back at her, she approached him looking into his eyes. There was a gleam of trust and confidence swimming in her eyes. "Stay strong. I know what you're capable of, and I know who you are. He will help."

"He?" he asked furrowing his brow. Aela just smiled and winked. "Just..don't freak out."

 

 _Don't freak out she says_.. Maxwell thought rolling his eyes as he took in his surroundings, he shook his head and walked forward into the dark hall of the Haven chantry. He tried to think back to what happened earlier.

They had arrived at Therinfal Redoubt and found that the noble families had arrived pretty early, already demanding an audience with the Lord Seeker, the head of the Templar Order. They were met by Lord Abernache and were escorted by the Templar-Knight Barris through the keep. Maxwell looked around and the tension was so thick you could cut with a knife. All eyes were on him when he walked within.

They were brought in front of the courtyard, there were flags representing Andraste, People and the Chantry. He raised a brow to his companions and they just shrugged. Maxwell was asked to take part of a ritual, _So this was what she meant by there's no time to stand to_ _ceremony_ he thought. Lord Abernache had protested about being made to wait and Maxwell agreed with him and requested to be brought to the Lord Seeker without delay.

After that, everything had all gone to shit, if the smell had any indication. They found out that some of the members of the Templar Commanders were taking in red lyrium (to Varric’s disdain) and they fought through waves of Red Templars trying to reach the top of the keep to stop the Lord Seeker. All throughout their climb, Maxwell kept hearing someone speaking to him in his head. “Let me know you” it whispered, he shook his head and focused on the battle, instead.

When they reached the top of the keep, he saw the Lord Seeker, his back to them. Maxwell approached him cautiously, as soon as he was close enough the man whirled and grabbed him by the collar of his armor almost choking him, pulling at him with a crazed look on his face. “At last” it grinned maniacally.

Maxwell felt like he was being sucked in, being pulled forward, a dizzying spiral to who knows where. He felt the spinning stop, and when he opened his eyes he squinted, trying to see where he was. When his eyes had adjusted to the light he found himself in the halls at the chantry back in Haven, but it was different.

And here he was now, Maxwell shook his head in disbelief investigating his surroundings. He noticed red lyrium sprouting behind him, he walked forward avoiding it entirely. The place was dark and dank, fog swirling around the ceiling and floor, almost blurring his vision. There are burnt corpses scattered around the area. Some were kneeling praying for salvation, there were more gruesome one. Their arms reaching out, their faces permanently etched with fear and death, just like in the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

He walked forward and at the distance he saw two figures standing stock still, he stopped when he saw Cullen and Josephine standing still looking out dazedly at the distance. He heard a loud gasp from behind the two and from the swirling black void came Leliana. She was smirking evilly at him, a blade in hand. She stood in between the two, “Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?” It spoke seductively in Leliana’s voice. “Everything tells me about you.” She walked over to Cullen keeping her eyes on Maxwell. “So will this: WATCH” she put a blade against Cullen’s neck.

Cullen stared back at Maxwell, his face neutral. Maxwell just stared at the fake Leliana, unimpressed “A demon? Am I supposed to scream in terror next?” he said sarcastically, completely unaffected by its show of dominance. With an evil smile, fake Leliana slowly slit the Cullen’s throat, blood spurting from his neck and mouth. His body fell on the floor unceremoniously, his eyes still open staring at him, his blood creeping towards Maxwell.

“Scream in terror next” the fake Leliana repeated mockingly. It laughed and before his eyes, the demon took the form of Josephine, who was checking the edge of a dagger. It giggled “Being you will be _so_ much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker.”

Maxwell followed her with his eyes, he turned and the demon disappeared. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when the demon whispered in his ear. “Do you _know_  what the Inquisition can become?” he jumped and threw a punch at the direction were in came from with instinct. It laughed again, “You’ll see.”

Fake Josephine walked towards him confidently, materializing from thin air, “When I’m done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will _be_ you.” it said, with malice.

Maxwell crossed his arms, “Who or what _is_ this Elder One?” The demon laughed mocking his ignorance, “He is between things. Mortal once, but no longer.” The fake Josephine appeared in front of him this time, closing in on his face. “Glory is coming, and the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else,” it leaned toward him staring into his eyes, “By _dying_ in the right way.”

“Keep talking then.” Maxwell smirked. The demon growled and took Cullen’s form appearing behind him, Maxwell looked back at it, unperturbed. “I am not your toy! I am Envy, and I WILL know you!” it said angrily stalking towards him, “Tell me, _Herald_ , in your mind. Tell me what you think!” He felt something stab him but when he looked down there was no blood, he turned towards the demon and saw himself, a darker version stabbed the same way as he should have been.

“Tell me what you feel.” The demon growled menacingly. He disappeared again, which is already irritating Maxwell to no end. He then saw his darker version standing in front of him, it screamed in agony and fall to his knees he looked down at it. When he looked at his hands he was holding a dagger with blood on it. He dropped it and turned towards the demon. “Tell me what you see.” The demon whispered again in his ear and vanished. He was left there alone, with only echoes of the demon’s voice. He heard a door open and close and when he looked to the direction of the noise. He saw blood leading towards it.

When he opened the door he saw himself again, back in the dungeons at Haven, kneeling in front of Cassandra, his mark glowing brightly in the dark, soldiers surrounding him their swords pointed at his neck. He scoffed and walked forward. _That’s not important_.

Through the next door, he felt himself frozen in place a scout he doesn’t recognize speaking directly to him “Our enemies had surrendered unconditionally” she said proudly

“The inquisition’s strength rivals any kingdom!” another scout said praising him. He felt his mouth move on its own “Our reach is beginning to match my ambition. But we will strive for more!”

Maxwell put a hand to his mouth, “Is imitating what you can’t have you’re only pleasure, demon? I don’t think I would be able to pull that kind of tone off, anyway.” The demon thought about it, “Accussing, trying to find my weakness? Is that the man you are?” it laughed evilly and disappeared again. Maxwell sighed exasperatedly “I’m really getting tired of this disappearing act, you’re pulling.”

He shook his head and walked forward seeing the next door in the distance, before he could pass through the threshold, fire exploded in front of him blocking his way. He threw up his arms, _Oh for fuck’s sake._ He looked on each side trying to look for another way. He zigzagged thru to avoid the fire cascading, already scorching the stone floors. As he navigated through the small maze, he heard the people around the place speaking of the Inquisition’s rise to power, overpowering the rule of the chantry, ruling over the land. “Do you see how glorious my Inquisition would be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?”

“I don’t even need that.” He said shaking his head. Suddenly another voice spoke, “You’re hurting, helpless, hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails.” Envy spoke in surprised anger, “What are you? GET OUT! This is my place.”

Maxwell raised a brow, he caught something at the corner of his and looked to the right, an open door. _Things are getting weirder and I don’t like it._ Still curious he went inside, as soon as he stepped in the room, the door closed with a slam making him jump. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around, table and chairs were stuck on the ceiling and the walls just like it was supposed to be there. He shook his head again, walking towards the door.

“Wait.”

He stopped almost out of the door and turned facing the room again and saw a young man, hanging upside down. He was wearing a very large hat, its brim almost covering his whole face, but at an angle it didn’t hide his blonde hair showing that was already reaching the back of the neck, he looked up slightly at Maxwell with sad icy blue eyes, pulling on a thread on the tattered leathers he was wearing. Maxwell couldn’t shake the feeling that he saw him before. He spoke in a monotonous tone, “Envy is hurting you, Mirrors on mirrors on mirrors of memory. A face it can feel but not fake.”

He stared at Maxwell, his icy blue eyes searching, waiting“I want to help” it said in a kind voice this time. “You, not envy.”

“Who are you? I’ve seen you before, have I?” Maxwell said frowning.

The young man smiled a small smile, “I’ve been watching, I’m Cole. We’re inside you. .” he stopped “Or I am, you’re. .always inside you.” Cole said awkwardly “It’s easy to hear, harder to be part of what you’re hearing, but _I’m_ here, hearing. Helping. I hope.”

Cole continued after a brief pause, “Envy hurt you, it is hurting you. I tried to help, then I was here in the hearing. Its..Its not usually like this.” He said fidgeting as Maxwell stared at him and huffed “The least I could ask is for things to make sense in my head.” Cole chuckled “It never works like that.”

An angry screech echoed within the halls and they both turned towards the door, backing away from it. But whatever it is that caused the screech didn’t show. Cole spoke again, “I was watching, I watch. Every Templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker.”

“The lord seeker is an envy demon. It wants to be me” Maxwell said angrily, Cole nodded “Yes, it twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight, they’re red inside. Anyway, you’re frozen. Envy is trying to take your face, I heard and reached out,” he paused thinking of how to say the next word to make sense “Then in and then I was here.”

Maxwell brows rose “So you’re a spying phantom, who accidentally enters minds? That’s a spirit to me.” Cole deadpanned, hesitating, “If it bothers you, I can make you forget. That helps…No, you need all of you right now to fight, maybe later.”

Maxwell was still confused, nothing is making sense damn it. “How is my body frozen in the waking world?”

“Thoughts are fast. We’re here, outside a blade is still falling, hanging in the air like a sunset.” Cole said cryptically.

“If no time is passing, does that mean I’m safe?” Maxwell asked

“No, it will be good if you got out.”

“Alright, _Cole,_ if you really wanna help, how do I get out?” Maxwell said emphasizing each word, like making a child understand.

Cole deadpanned, “Its your head I hoped you’d know how to stop it.” Maxwell put a hand on his forehead closing his eyes, this was getting irritating. “Well, I don’t.” Cole started to fidget again he stood up. “All of this is envy, people, places, power, if you keep going Envy stretches, it takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard, being many, too many, more and more and envy breaks down. You break out.”

Maxwell put a finger to his chin in thought “So if we keep moving in my head, we tire Envy into submission.”

“Maybe, I hope it helps, its more than sitting here waiting for it to take your face.” Cole said walking towards the door. “This way.” Maxwell followed him and felt the heat of the fire. Cole stood in front of the flames. “Ideas are loud here. Make them louder. Think of Water.”

“Think of Water?” Maxwell asked and before he know it the fire that was spouting from the ceilings turned into refreshing cold water. The Envy spoke again, “That thing cant help you! I will see more!” Maxwell ignored it and pushed open the door to the next room. It showed Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick arguing about him in the war room. “Betrayed allies will curse your name, like the first Inquisition you will bring blood and ruin and fear.” Envy taunted

“Unless you don’t,” Cole interrupted “You don’t have to. None of this is real unless you let it be.”

“Get out, thing!” Envy snarled at Cole “I am learning.”

The next room was the dungeons yet again, this time leading up to the Chantry itself. He saw Mother Gisselle standing in front of him, bound in chains glaring at him. Envy took over his mouth again, “What do you say to your crimes heretic?”

“This is a farce, I demand justice!” the woman shouted at Maxwell, he felt his mouth turn into an evil grin and said “Have it, take her to the gallows.” Maxwell spoke again gaining control of his mouth this time, “Mother Giselle is not a heretic!” he tried saying it with a confident tone, though he felt his resolve getting weaker, and he knew that Envy knew it.

Cole spoke again soothing him, he gestured towards the wall he was leaning on “Its dark, but it isn’t real. Think of sparks keep going up!” he cheered “You’re more you there than you are Envy and that tires it out.”

Maxwell sighed, “Good I think.” Suddenly a torch with Veil Fire appeared on the wall, he lit it and took it with him lighting the way. As he passed through each holding area, he saw each of his advisors in the cells, As he lit each torch in the room, he felt his heart twist in his chest as they pleaded, shouting for him, asking why he was doing this. He clenched his fist, trying to steel himself. _It isn’t real_ he thought over and over.

After lighting all the torches in the area, he went up the stairs that was revealed. He reached the landing, he pushed open the door and saw two men talking about the fall of the capital, Val Royeaux. He looked around the place, it looked like a forest, a darkspawn corpse hanging by its neck on a tree. He focused on the two men instead, they said that the Empress Celene died at the hands of the fake Inquisitor, bringing in demons in his wake.

“What’s the point in attacking Orlais?!” Maxwell shouted out loud, Envy smirked “So you’re curious, should I make use of that when I’m you?”

“You’re letting the Herald seem _more_ to sketch shapes, but what he sees makes him stronger!” Cole said confidently growling at Envy. “Quiet!” it growled back.

He pressed on and when he opened the next door, what he saw made him see red all over. His hands shook, he clenched his hand into fists and he felt his blood run cold. He saw Aela, tied and gagged laying on the bed, her body bloody and bruised, crying and screaming out in pain and fear as an image of himself, his pants lowered to its ankles, holding unto her legs, moving against her..raping her. A mirror of his face, turned to him, taunting him. “She, she will definitely be of use, to the Elder One.” The demon groaned in pleasure and Aela screamed against her gag, her back arching, her legs twitching, toes curling, fresh tears spilling from her golden eyes, as the image of him came inside her, “Specially of use to me.” Envy panted then laughed maniacally as he threw over Aela’s legs from his hold, disappearing behind the door at the end, its annoying voice, echoing, now grating on his nerves. Aela continued to cry whispering, “Why, why did you, what happened.” She sobbed.

Maxwell growled and tried to hold himself steady. His whole body was shaking now, his vision was blurring, he wanted to run to her, to hold her close and never let go. He knew it wasn’t real, yet. . suddenly he felt Cole put a hand on his chest stopping him from moving forward and spoke in a soft tone “Stay strong. I know what you're capable of, and I know who you are. He will help.” Maaxwell eyes widened turning to Cole who was now standing beside him, echoing Aela’s words. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright. This isn’t real.” Maxwell nodded and walked on ignoring the scene. His resolve strengthened by his anger and disgust.“This demon, is going to get more than a thrashing from me.” He growled striding towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aela was humming the bard song from trespasser dlc "Inquisitor"
> 
> Thus the line for him to take a breath


	3. Chapter 3

Maxwell arrived back in Haven, heart pounding in his chest. They had ridden back as fast as the horses could go, to Haven. The travel they had to do for a week when they went to Therinfal Redoubt was achieved in half that time. Varric, Iron Bull, and Cassandra understood his hurry, after the battle with Envy, he explained what he saw when the demon pulled him in his own mind. The things that this Elder One was planning to do, if they had failed in recruiting the Templars was..disconcerting.

Maxwell couldn’t shake off the scene, the envy demon made him see in his mind. The carnage, the terror, the despair. “ _Like the first Inquisition you will bring blood and ruin and fear”_  he growled, that threat had played over and over in his mind.  _I will not let the Inquisition fall to that! Not if I could help it._

As soon as his horse stopped by the stables, he jumped of and sprinted towards the keep looking all over for Aela. He sighed a breath of relief when he found her by the tavern, talking with Sera and Blackwall, her eyes twinkling with mirth while Blackwall was laughing at Sera’s antics.

Throwing the thought of propriety in the air along with what’s left of his dignity, he ran to her. The three of them turned as they heard running. Aela’s eyes widened, her red hair braided neatly, trailed behind her back as she ran to him in panic.

“Max? Whats wro--” she started to speak but was muffled as he hugged her in his arms holding unto her tightly. He buried his face in her hair smelling her scent, like an assurance that she was here, safe and sound. Aela stiffened at first but relaxed caressing the back of his head, wrapping her other arm to his waist, making him push closer to her. “Welcome back, did you stay strong?” she whispered.

He just nodded he pulled away a smirk on his face, “Though I did freak out, a little.” Aela laughed and looked over behind Maxwell and caught a large hat slinking towards the chantry. “He helped, didn’t he?” Maxwell tilted his head, then his brows raised, recognition shone in his eyes and nodded.

“There were things I’ve seen that I’d rather that we don’t discuss.” Maxwell said in low growl, he looked up at Aela and frowned as she didn’t even flinch, she looked into his eyes, steel in her tone, “I knew they would know about me sooner or later. We need to discuss the events at the war table, they need to know this immediately.”

Maxwell nodded as Aela waved goodbye to Sera and Blackwall, at the corner of his eyes he saw Sera hug herself, making kissy faces. He shook his head and flipped them the bird, making Blackwall chortle.

“Though we better limit it to your advisors.” Aela said smiling as she too saw Sera’s face “It’s best if we keep it small for now, we have a visitor..we dont want anyone panicking inside closed spaces.”

“Cole?” Maxwell asked rubbing his temples,

“Cole.” Aela laughed.

Aela listened to Maxwell’s account of the events at Therinfall, she looked on as the advisors frowned at the whole situation. When Maxwell mentioned the Elder One and the fact that they knew of Aela’s existence alarmed the three, Aela gave a sigh as they voiced their concern for the importance of her knowledge about the whole scheme and the danger its going to pose the Inquisition and her. She gave them a determined gaze “If it happens that I do fall to his hands, I assure you I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

“Which I won’t let happen,” Maxwell thought to himself. Cassandra growled and slammed her palms on the table “Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, a demon imitating the Lord Seeker we should have taken them to task, the crimes they’ve committed—“

“We’re committed by their officers!” Cullen shouted back “The soldiers of the order will serve.”

“These crimes will put them at our mercy, yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should.” Leliana gave Maxwell a look, “You should have consulted us, Herald.” Maxwell threw the look back, “The order was in chaos, we had to shape it going forward or risk losing it entirely.”

Josephine nodded in agreement, “An alliance with the Templars was our desired outcome. May we discuss their imminent arrival?” she said steering the conversation away to cool their heated arguments. Leliana sighed and put her hands behind her back “A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest to help with the breach.” Maxwell nodded at her.

“How soon will these veterans arrive?” Cullen asked picking up the letter that Templar Knight Barris had sent. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Cole appeared on the middle of the table picking up a wooden statuette on top of the table. “They’re almost here, Templars don’t like to be late.”

Everyone except Aela jumped, Cassandra and Cullen immediately pulled out their swords pointing it at Cole. “WAIT!” Maxwell shouted holding up his hands to stop the two’s advanced. “I came with you to help,” Cole explained, “I would have told you before but you were busy.”

Maxwell cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks warm “That’s fine, Cole. You just startled us appearing out of thin air.” Cole tilted his head, “I wasn’t air, I was here. You didn’t see me, most people don’t until I let them.” Cole looked over at Aela who put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. “She saw me.”

The others looked over at her and she shrugged. Cassandra was still resolute “Call the guards, this creature is not what you—“ Leliana interrupted with a wave of her hand, “A moment please Cassandra, I would like to hear why he came.”

“You help people, you made them safe when they would have died. I want to do _that_. I can help!” Cole said looking at Aela beneath his hat searching, seeing. Maxwell asked him, the one that was running in his mind, when they first met, “How and why would you help the Inquisition.”

“The hole in sky is too loud for spirits to think. Its pulling, pushing out pain. I want to stop it.” Cole said, Cassandra scoffed “How altruistic of you.”

“I want to help, I can be hard to see. I can kill things that would hurt people.” Cole started to fidget, a habit it would seem “I-I won’t get in the way.” Maxwell looked at the others and threw them looks of disapproval when he saw them frown at the young man, he tsked “Cole saved my life in Therinfall, I couldn’t have defeated Envy without him.”

“But what does he want now.” Cassandra asked her sword still pointed her sword at Cole, Maxwell rolled his eyes and pushed down her sword. “I think he really is trying to help.”

“I won’t be in the way, tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want me to.” Cole said a cheerful lilt to his tone with the Heralds acceptance of him, he kept on looking at Aela who was still silent a small smile on her lips. Cullen walked over to the Herald looking back and forth to Aela, asking for her input, “You’re not honestly suggesting that we get him run of the camp?”

 _Go to my quarters, Cole, we’ll talk there._ Aela thought as Cole’s eyes lingered on her, he nodded slightly and disappeared. “Not freely perhaps but it seems a waste to—hold on”

“Where did he go?”

Maxwell chuckled relaxing as swords were sheathed, “It’s a good trick, you get used to it.”

Leliana smiled an interest in her tone. “Let’s see if he could teach it to anyone else. I’ll have people watch the boy, but lets not be distracted from the breach.” The others nodded. Cullen visibly relaxed as well, turning to Maxwell, “We’ll need your help when the Templar Veterans arrive, take time to prepare while you can.” The herald nodded and the meeting was adjourned.

“May I speak with you Spymaster?” Aela walked over to Leliana, the others piled out of the room. “I’ll watch over him, I know all about him.”

Leliana raised a brow, suspicion in her eyes, Aela smiled, “I’ll report to you personally of his whereabouts and actions if you’d like.” she said, Leliana nodded and sighed. “Yes, I would prefer it, I just can’t help it, but I think I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

Aela nodded, a serious look on her face “You did, he’s known as the Ghost of the Spire, I trust that you remember that. .incident, Sister Nightingale.” Leliana stiffened, “If that is so, then is he a threat?” Aela shook her head, “No, not to us, but our enemies yes.”

Leliana smiled then, “I do hope you know what you are doing, Oracle.” Aela groaned, “Maker, not you too. I get goosebumps when people call me that, please just call me, Aela.” Leliana chuckled.

Aela sighed, walking back to her quarters where Cole was supposed to be waiting. _I’ve been acting weird and secretive, I don’t blame Leliana for questioning my actions._ She thought back the past week when Maxwell was away.

_Aela had spoken with the advisors regarding doing some precautionary procedures, Leliana had raised a brow at her advice, she was holding a piece of paper where her instructions were written down. “Ready the mounts and supplies, load the trebuchets, open the mine, stronger potions and blankets.”_

_“What is this for?” Josephine asked taking the paper from Leliana and laid it down on the table in between the three of them. “We have a mine? That’s going to help with our soldiers weapons.” Cullen said looking over at the piece of paper._

_Aela bit her lip, she looked up at each of them, “I know its asking too much of you and being the Herald gone this isn’t really a commendable act, going behind his back, but you all need to be ready. This is a great opportunity for us to act, they are watching the Herald for now.”_

_“Who is watching?” Cullen asked looking at Leliana who had a serious look. “I think most of you, in your own time are suspicious of what is coming into play with the situation with the templars and mages.”_

_“Yes we have been discussing it, and as you said before, you know what’s going to happen. You are helping us but you’re cryptic and secretive.” Leliana said crossing her arms, “This isn’t a good way to earn our trust.”_

_“Though you’re request is simple.” Josephine said in a more softer tone “Wouldn’t it be better if you just told us what is going on so we would understand why we need to the things on this list.”_

_“If we act now, we can put a stop to whatever it is you’re afraid of.” Cullen said, Leliana nodded at him “I can send my agents to discover their plot and possibly assassinate whoever is behind this.”_

_Aela sighed, she never thought that she would actually have to do this. if its cryptic you want, its cryptic you’ll get. Glad I had a plan B prepared._

_She straightened and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing golden and warm, she looked at them with an intense gaze, using a little bit of magic she made it crawl to her throat, “Watching. Waiting.” her voice came out soft as silk, wrapping around them, echoing, surrounding the whole room with a warm feeling “He shall rise to make them remember a forgotten name. When it is done, everything will begin.” After that, she made her eyes stop glowing and she relaxed. Their eyes wide staring at her, she saw them shiver, “Please trust me, just this once.”_

_They looked at each other and nodded, not saying a word._

_The next day, they followed through with her instruction. Potions and blankets were sent to her quarters, the soldiers were loading the trebuchets, the mine was opened removing the debris and wooden beams that blocked the way down, even the mounts were all being accounted for, supplies were stocked in the Chantry, supervised by Josephine. It was all working out smoothly, Aela just hoped that everything else after would go as smooth, which she doubted._

 

“Hiding, planning, true but not. Everything should work. I need them to be safe. Can’t let them die. I want to tell them but I can’t. If everything changes then no one can help them now.” a voice spoke behind Aela making her jump and fall back to reality. She looked up to see that she was already inside her quarters. Why didn’t she remember getting here?

“You said for me to wait here, I did.” Cole said, he made her sit down on the bed “but you wandered off, thinking, hoping, everything is all in place.” Cole continued cryptically. Aela chuckled, “Did I? and you led me back here?”

“Yes, I made people forget. They were calling out to you but you didn’t respond.” Cole said, Aela chuckled at that, “Do you mind if we went to the lake to talk?” she asked, Cole nodded and followed her, his head down as people around them watched her pass by.

“They think you are beautiful, mystical, otherworldly. Red hair with gold ends, will it feel soft as it looks?" Aela tilted her head, Cole continued "They all remember your song, it echoed all around, filling the place with hope. You give them strength when no one else could. They think you are as great as the Herald, but they fear you as well.”

They were beyond the door of the keep now. They passed through the soldiers and people running around the area. “That’s good to know.” Aela said sincerely, she looked up to the sky taking a breath. "I'm glad the song helped, thank you Cole." Cole’s head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide. "I helped?" 

Aela giggled, "Yes."

"Oh! Good." Cole lowered his head, They arrived by the dock at the frozen lake, away from prying eyes. Aela sat down and Cole sat down beside her, his legs swinging back and forth, "I would like to hear you sing someday. Its nice and it helps people. It is a different way of helping."

"It won't work all the time, but yes I'd love to sing for you."

"You dance too.” Cole said excitedly, Aela laughed at his childishness, “Music not from here, but it belongs here, it fits, you make it fit. But you’re not from here. Buildings that reach up so high in the sky. Carriages with no horses. There are more and I cant. ." Cole tilted his head frowning. “Its fine Cole you don’t have to. But yes, I’m not from here.”

His head tilted to the side and his icy blue eyes staring into her. Aela smiled at his curiosity, she was never afraid of him, endearing and sweet. Too pure for this world. Cole laughed huskily, “Im glad you’re not afraid of me.”

Aela grinned, in game he was soft spoken, she’s glad that it isn’t different. His eyes widened at her thoughts, ”You know what I am. What I did. Blood on my hands. Mages holding each other. A man who forgot him. Rhys and Evangeline. Me not being real.” Cole prattled on, “You’ve talked to me a lot of times, happy when you know what I meant, curious when you don’t. All you ever wanted was for me to be happy.” Cole took her hands and looked at her with twinkling soft icy blue eyes. “Thank you.”

Aela giggled and hugged him, Cole’s hands lifted, not knowing what to do, but eventually hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her. “I like you the most. You say interesting stuff and in a way you’re funny. The good kind.” Aela said, Cole was silent, she looked up at him in question, “You’re warm, like the sunrise after a cold night, bright but not too bright for me to see. Kind, Loving and Compassionate, but deep down there is dark. Poison. Festering. Gripping you on the inside. Unable to forget if you wanted to. .” Cole looked sadly down at her, and she hugged him tighter “I can help you forget.” He offered.

She pulled away from him and she swore she heard Cole grunt in frustration from the loss of body contact. Aela smiled pulling on the brim of his hat feeling the leather. He squirmed as she pulled up the brim looking into his eyes. “No Cole, its what made me who I am, the hurt. But thank you for trying to help me. I’m alright.”

“You’re not.” Cole grumbled. Aela shook her head and slowly took his hat from him. Usually Cole would not like it if someone touches him or takes his hat, but with her it was ok, he likes her. He watched her put on the hat, and it almost swallowed her whole head, making her panic a little. Cole laughed and pulled the hat off. “Pwah!” she breathed as soon as she was out.

His eyes widened with surprise when she looked at him a twinkle in her eye. “You decided to help me help people?”  


“Of course, it is who you are isnt it?” He nodded at her response and started to fidget. “You know what I was back then and you’re not afraid? Why?”  


Aela sighed “You were only trying to help, that’s the only way you knew how and didn’t know what it meant. What matters is who you are now, you tried to change and you did. For the better and that in itself is amazing Cole.” Aela said, sweeping his bangs,  


“Thank you. .” Cole whispered then he sat up and smiled softly making Aela tilt her head in question. “Can’t find her, I want to talk to her, Red, full of passion and hope. beautiful like a goddess, naked bathed in moonlight. Cant help but feel protective, she keeps me whole. He is looking for you.”

“Hmm who?”

 “Your other half..” Cole said in a cryptic tone and disappeared. Just then she heard someone approaching she turned and saw Maxwell grinning at her. “Aela! I’ve been looking for you, the others wanted to have a drink at the tavern, would you like to come?”

Aela chuckled and stood up, “Varric just wants me to sing again.” Maxwell shrugged and led them back towards the keep, “You shouldn’t keep your adoring fans waiting, Lady Songbird.” He teased that earned him a slap on the shoulder. “Would you please stop giving me nicknames. It’s sweet but. .no”

 Maxwell just laughed and Aela smiled up at him still thinking about what Cole said. _My other half..oh sweet cole..i cant.._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was celebrating, the breach has been sealed, the Herald had marched towards it bringing the Templars that had arrived with him. Aela had watched back at Haven with the rest, they felt the pulse of magic from Maxwell’s Mark from all the way down there. When they saw the breach close in on itself, the others cheered but she didn’t dread wormed into her heart, bile bubbling up. Cole was beside her throughout the whole show, smiling at it, “The other spirits wont have to be in pain anymore.” He took hold of her hand reassuring her. “I will help, don’t worry.”

 

The Herald arrived, he was all smiles when he came back, Aela didn’t have the heart to bring him and the others down so she just grinned along with them. This is a victory, in the battle yes but not the war.

 

That night, they started celebrating. They were in front of the chantry, a big fire was set up, warming everyone up from this cold night of celebration. Everyone was drinking, laughing, singing of praises for the Herald. She couldn’t tell them, no one at all, panic wont solve anything, but being prepared for it will give everyone a chance. It’s better that they enjoy these moments of simple happiness, before it all gets complicated and more sinister.

 

The necessary steps have already been taken, she just hoped that her barrier would hold. The chance of her surviving the ordeal is something she didn’t have the time to think about, she will be pushing herself to the limit. Solas and Vivienne weren’t willing to test how long or how much damage her barrier can take before it breaks, so she was left to hope that she can withstand whatever the Venatori has with its army of mages. Aela shook her head,  _Either way, I wasnt part of all of this in the game to begin with, even if I’m not here I’m sure that everything will work out in the end_.

 

“You’re brooding, you’ve been hanging out with Blackwall too much.” Maxwell said from behind her making her jump. She put a hand to her already pounding heart and faced him. The light of the fire was making the shadows play on his face, his blue eyes boring on her, like pools and she’s drowning in them, again.  _I might not have a chance to tell him. ._

 

 She opened her mouth reply, but before she could, they heard it, a sound of heavy marching echoing on the mountaintops, the bells all around Haven were ringing shrilly, panic blooming at each ring. The hair on the back of Aela’s neck stood up, she remembered the first time she watched it happened in game, it didn’t scare her that much but now, the feel of energy, the flow of magic from each of the venatori mages, it was dark and overwhelming. She now doubts that despite the preparations she asked for them to do that they wouldn’t be ready for the onslaught.

 

Aela saw Cullen ran towards her, his eyes were filled with fear, uncertainty and the most prominent, anger. He grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her, he growled at her “You didnt tell us about this.” Maxwell’s eyes widened and looked down at Aela.

 

She steeled herself and returned his glare, and shook his hold on her. “We made the preparations, work with what we’ve got, Commander.” she said in a cold tone. “Have some of your men evacuate the people to the chantry before they swarm us. The supplies are there, keep the chancellor safe. I’ll take care the first part of our defenses.” With that said she ran toward the gate. Maxwell went after her.

 

Cullen growled and shouted the order, the people were aided towards the chantry. All around, screams and cries were heard, making Aela shiver. Maxwell took a hold of her arm before she reached the keep’s gates frowning at her, “What is going on, Aela.” He said in a panicked tone, Aela gave him a solemn look, “Choose your comrades for this fight wisely, Herald”

 

Before Maxwell could ask, the three advisors along with Cassandra came running towards them. “One watchguard reporting, a massive force at the bulk of the mountain.” Cullen reported staring pointedly at Aela. “Under what banner” Josephine asked,

 

“None” Cullen answered and Aela mouthed facing the door. “None?!” Josephine exclaimed. Just there was pounding against the keep doors. “If someone could open this, I’d appreciate it” a sassy sarcastic voice said from the other side. Before anyone could react Aela opened the door immediately, a venatori brute was walking towards her then, who suddenly burst into flames, when the man fell, a moustached man flourished his staff a fire spell still on the other hand, crouched on the ground panting.

 

He was bleeding right above his brow, he was wincing as there was a huge gash on his torso. Without a word, Aela went to him, the others following her, swords drawn. Aela opened her hand making it glow with healing magic, eyes filled with worry. _Not him, please._ Dorian looked down at her curiously but with a grateful smile on his lips.

 

“I’m here to warn you, fashionably late I’m afraid.” he explained, the man tried to step forward as Aela was healing him and almost fell over if she wasn’t there to catch him. “Might exhausted,Don’t mind me.”

 

“Yeah right, your bleeding. Stubborness will be the death of you.” Aela grumbled as she finished up healing him. Dorian chuckled. Aela looked over at the horizon as Dorian tried to get his bearings and she felt the blood drain from her face, she had seen how many they were but this..this is nothing to how they showed it at the game, the game doesn’t give the army justice. They were surrounded, the light of the moon glistening over the armor and weapons of the oncoming army

 

Dorian spoke then giving her hand that was on his chest a reassuring squeeze, he looked over at Maxwell. “There you are, I came to tell you what happened with the mages at Redcliffe, you’re not going to like it.” He said in a grim tone, “They are under the command of the venatori in service to what they call the Elder One.” He pointed toward the mountain where they could clearly see two figures standing on top. “The woman is Calpernia who commands the Venatori and that, the Elder One.”

 

Aela growled and looked over by the hills, there she saw two figures a woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun, she had sunken haunted eyes. Her pale complexion blending well with her black robes, Calpernia. Behind her with a flurry of snow came forward a towering figure bathed in a red glow, its dark mass overwhelming the small woman, the man’s dark desire was oozing from him, Aela could feel it reaching her all the way down to where she was, the darkspawn, Corypheus.

 

She saw Corypheus look at her with interest, he grinned evilly at her and she shivered. “They were already marching towards Haven, I risked my life to get here first.” Dorian continued. Aela’s eyes widened when she saw Corypheus raise an arm firing an ice spike right at her. She put up a barrier immediately, to everyone’s surprise just as the ice shattered on the barrier in front of her face.

 

“Cullen give me a plan anything!” Maxwell said pulling on Aela as she continued to throw the magister a glare. Cullen shook his head “Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit their force, use everything you can.” Cullen explained,

 

Aela heard what they were saying as Corypheus grin at her widely she turned away from the staring contest and walked towards Maxwell. “Aela you are to go to the chantry.” Maxwell said in an authoritive tone, that would make anyone else flinch but she didn’t. She shook her head matching his glare with her own “No I’m more help here out here in battle, “ she said, making Maxwell growl at her, ignoring him she looked back at Dorian. “Please help Madame Vivienne set up a barrier around the chantry, I will fortify it”

 

“But..” Maxwell took a hold of her arm, panic in his eyes. She put a her hand on top of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “I’m not a passive woman nor am I made of glass, Herald. I have my own task and I need to do what I have to do.” she said to him shaking off his hold on her. He nodded “You know of my barrier, it will keeps things out, but won’t keep your attacks in, if it comes up too early before you fire the trebuchet don’t hesitate, it will pass through.” She ordered, she looked at Cullen “If you’re overwhelmed fall back, my barrier will keep your soldiers safe.”

 

Maxwell and Cullen nodded and with a last look at Aela, Maxwell gave a nod at Solas, Blackwall, and the Iron Bull and ran towards the outer trebuchet. Cullen faced the waiting soldiers behind them, fears on their faces but determined nonetheless. “Men fortify and watch for advanced forces, Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!” their battle cry rang and echoed around them. With that, Aela took Dorian’s hand and pulled him with her, running towards the chantry were people were already piling in inside. “Go!” and Dorian nodded, Vivienne who was ushering the people in the chantry joined in forming a barrier.

 

Aela pulled out her phone and put on her earphones while walking a few meters away from the chantry, the song she had danced to before ready to play. The intro of the song started and she closed her eyes and took a breath, when the singer started she opened her eyes, raising her hands up to the sky.

 

_You are the ocean’s gray waves_

_Destined to seek Life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change_

_Flowing like time The path is Yours to climb_

 

An orb of water formed in between her palms, it shone, warming her, she put her hands down on either side of her and the orb dissipated in particles floating up to sky. She felt the flow of her magic tingling and building up within her, each gesture, each swipe of her hand and twirl she made water come out of nowhere.  

 

_In the white light,_

_A hand reaches through,_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away_

_Embrace the brand new day_

 

She heard the roar of the dragon and an explosion echoing from farther away as the trebuchets were fired. She tried to ignore it, and continued to dance twirling around the area she was in, she tried to ignore everything from the people who were running and screaming, to the heat and the sight of the fire that came upon them.

 

_Sing with me a song_

_Of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom_

_White as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts, all alone_

 

Her heart was pounding in her ears and yet she continued with her dance, gesturing towards her chest where her heart was, feeling it beat, slowly but surely they saw her barrier slowly forming a dome over their heads. She looked over at her barriers borders growing higher, she then saw Maxwell fire the trebuchet aimed at the mountainside.

 

_Life is not just filled with happiness or sorrow_

_Even the thorn in your heart in time it can become a rose_

 

It hit the mountainside, snow and rock fell unto the marching Venatori, trapped by her barrier unable to push through. There was a cheer all around, but Aela knew better, it wasn’t over. The dragon that roared shot fire and she heard an explosion, she gritted her teeth. Her barrier wasn’t forming fast enough.

 

_Sing with me a song_

_Of silence and blood_

_The rain falls but can’t wash way the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells_

_Madness and Pride_

_Can no one hear me cry_

 

At the climax of the song, her eyes glowed a golden yellow and her barrier extended on to the whole area faster, the water glistening in the moonlight and the fires around them. She fortified it with another layer of her barrier, this time moving up faster than the first.

 

_You are the ocean’s gray waves_

_Destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change_

_Flowing like time_

_The path is_

_Yours to climb_

 

The song ended, panting she knelt on the ground and looked up to how far it reached, she grinned when she saw it stop the advanced of a few the Venatori that weren’t swallowed up by the avalanche. She winced as multiple spells started firing at her barrier. The dragon landed on top of it, she screamed as it swiped, clawed and stomped on it.

 

She needs to hold it, she stood up and looked over at Vivienne and Dorian who were standing at awe. She heard screams and fighting, she put back her earphones in one of the armor pockets and jumped over the ledge. She landed on the ground heading toward the tavern which was on fire. When she arrived she saw Maxwell already there helping a templar named Lysette. Aela cursed herself for forming to barrier to slowly, she shook her head. L _ets not cry on spilled milk, Aela_

 

She fade walked in between the fighting, avoiding hits from the enemies as they came down at her. She heard Maxwell shout at her, she ignored him and went inside the tavern. Aela looked over and saw Flissa, the tavern girl with a wound on her stomach, clutching at it as blood flowed, underneath a burning beam. Panicking she pulled, Flissa to her just as the beam fell down. She immediate healed the panicking woman's wounds and helped her stand up as she stared wide eyed at her. “Thank you.” Flissa whispered.

 

“Go to the chantry, I’ll follow as soon as I’m done helping.” She ordered and the woman ran, when she went outside, she saw Maxwell heading towards another burning house, someone was screaming within. Blackwall raring to kick the door open. _Good, I’m glad they heard the man inside. But there's still more to be done._

 

She turned and headed towards the left to the Apothecary. Adan the alchemist and Minieve the archavist were there screaming for help. She knew that there were pots filled with oil in the middle of the area, she saw the fire burning on the houses around it creeping towards them. She immediately cast an ice spell on the fire which successfully dosed them. She helped the two civilians get up shouting for them to head to the chantry. They nodded in thanks and ran forward.

 

She heard the dragon roar again, she looked up and saw it fire at her barrier this time. She grunted almost falling on the ground, she steadied herself. She ran towards the chantry and saw Threnn, the quartermaster fighting off some Venatori. She cast another barrier over at her and the sword that was supposed to deal a deadly blow bounced. Dorian and Vivienne having finished their own barrier, came to their aid and fought off the Venatori with her. Aela pushed Threnn towards the chantry the woman nodded gratefully. “Dorian, Vivienne head to the chantry now!” she shouted as another bout of spells fired at the barrier.

   
She saw Maxwell and the others come running towards the chantry, Maxwell didn’t spare her a glance, there was an angry frown on his face. Aela felt a pang of pain in her chest when she saw it. _It doesn’t matter, what matters is they survive_ she thought, as she looked up at her barrier. It was trying to stay strong when she sighed, Aela felt something drip from her nose and wiped it off, her eyes widened.Blood. _Well,_ S _hit_.

 

She walked towards the chantry were Chancellor Roderick was standing keeping the door open for her, he was giving her a soft look. “Come in child.” He said and she nodded. As soon as the door was closed everyone’s eyes fell on her. She saw the advisors and the Inner Circle were all here, safe and sound she sighed.

 

She heard the stomping of feet and looked up to see Cassandra striding towards her, rage in her features. She grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the door. She thinks she heard something crack. “YOU LIAR! YOU KNEW!” She roared, slamming her on the door again making her gasp from the force.

 

“CASSANDRA STOP!” Maxwell yelled taking hold of her arms. Cassandra resisted, “She lied, she..”

 

Another resounding boom and crack echoed again and she screamed in pain falling to her knees, she coughed putting her hand in front of her mouth. Solas approached her at that very moment, when she pulled her hand away from her mouth, there was blood, she wiped the blood on her mouth with the back of her hand. Maxwell and Cassandra eyes widened. “Your body can’t take it anymore. Drop your barrier.” Solas said

 

 _If I do.._ Aela shook her head “No i can still..” she grunted “I can still hold it.”

 

Maxwell growled and held her shoulders gripping them tightly, it was hurting. Cole appeared between them, pushing against Maxwell. “She’s hurting, you’re making it worse.” Cole said to Maxwell, he glared at Cole, but let go of her.

  
“Aela! Drop the fucking barrier now!” Maxwell roared and she flinched, she looked up at Cole and nodded her thanks. Biting her lip, she blinked slowly and they saw her eyes glow golden, with a sigh she let it go. Solas handed her some potions to help her recover her strength, she drank them gratefully like a man who had gone for days without water.

 

Maxwell nodded at Solas to watch over her and walked towards the other two mages “Vivienne are your barriers still surrounding the chantry.” They both nodded. Cullen then came running forward. “Herald our position is not good, with Aela’s barrier now out of the way, the dragon stole back the time you might have earned us. There are no communications, they just kept advancing.”

 

Dorian butted in, “There were no bargaining with the mages either. These Elder One takes what it wants, from what I gathered in Redcliffe it marched all of this way to take your Herald and the whispers of an Oracle in your midst.”

 

Maxwell looked at Aela, “I don’t care what he wants, and he will not have Aela." Maxwell looked at Dorian frowning at him "How can we stop him.”

The mage sighed, “Trust me, that is not information I would keep to myself.” He said in a sarcastic tone, “and such a promising start with the landslide, if only trebuchets and the barrier remained an option.”

 

Cullen looked at Aela who was being taken care of by Vivienne, Solas and Cole. “The barrier no, but the trebuchets are, if we turn the last ones to the mountains above us.”

 

Maxwell spoke in a thoughtful tone “We’re overrun, to hit the enemy we’d bury Haven.” Cullen nodded “This is not survivable now, the only choice left is how spitefully we end this.”

 

Dorian strode towards the two frowning at the both of them, “Well, that’s not acceptable, I didn’t race here only to drop rocks on my head!”

 

Cullen turned towards him in an angry tone, “Should we submit? Let him kill us?”

 

Dorian scoffed at the Commander “Dying, is typically a last resort, not first. For a templar you think like a blood mage.” Chancellor Roderick cleared his throat catching their attention, “There is a path, you wouldn’t know it was there unless you’ve taken the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape! She must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me in my dreams, so I could tell you, Herald.”

 

“What are you on about chancellor.”

 

“It was on a whim that I’ve walked the path, it was overgrown, now with so many from the conclave dead, to be the only who remembers.” The chancellor said solemnly, “If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident, YOU could be more.”

 

Maxwell nodded, “If that thing is here for me, I’ll make him fight for it.”

 

“And when the mountain falls? What about you?” Cullen asked hesitantly as the plan was forming in his mind. Maxwell gave a look to Aela who was looking back at him with confidence in her eyes, she was listening on the whole conversation. “Perhaps you can surprise the Elder One.” Dorian said his eyes wide. Cullen faced the soldiers that were huddled in the chantry, “Inquisition follow the chancellor through the chantry move! Bring the supplies Aela had set aside!” A flurry of movement started and everyone was in action including the people.

 

Chancellor Roderick spoke to the herald, a fatherly tone in his voice. “Herald, if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.” Maxwell bowed to him and the old man moved with the soldiers.

 

Cullen approached Maxwell again after barking orders at the soldiers, “The soldiers will load the trebuchets, keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line.” He paused, hope twinkling in the Commander’s eyes “If we are to ever have a chance, if YOU were to have a chance..Let that thing Hear You..”

 

Maxwell nodded and signalled to his companions, “You heard the man, we have a dragon to serve for dinner.” Maxwell looked at her one last time, clenching his fists, Aela saw fear in his eyes, she reached out to him but he pulled away and headed outside. Aela bit her lip, Solas looked at her worried, “Aela, follow the others to safety.”

 

Aela giggled and took his hand squeezing it, _Oh solas, you are such a doting parent, your kindness is showing,_ “I’ll be fine go on.” Solas nodded, throwing another worried look at her before following the others.

 

“Excellent work back there.” Dorian approached her, offering his hand to help her up “It was a beautiful dance if I do say so myself i would have enjoyed it, were it not for the fact that an arch demon is breathing fire on us.” Aela laughed and took his offered hand. “If the blood that you coughed earlier was any indication you are not well enough to continue, I’ll escort you.” Dorian said in a worried tone. Aela gave him a soft smile and shook her head baffling the mage. “Go, I’ll be fine, The herald and the others need me out there.”

  
Vivienne walked up to her then, frowning at her and crossing her arms. _Here we go_ “Darling, you are not fit to fight, I treat you as a great friend and I will not allow you to commit suicide.” Vivienne said in a haughty scolding tone.

  
Aela gave her a cheerful grin, "To know you are all safe, I’ll be in peace.” She said, and saw Vivienne greatly disapprove “I’ll be fine Madame de Fer” Aela didnt give the two mages a chance before they could stop her she had fade walked towards the area of the last trebuchet.

 

* * *

 

 

She ran as fast as she could following the trail of dead bodies towards the last trebuchet. Aela saw Maxwell turning the crank for the trebuchet to be aimed, gritting his teeth as spells and arrows zoomed by him. She unsheathed her staff and tapped the end of it towards the ground, focusing her energy on it. With a flourish, she cast a spell on each of them, hindering an incoming spell from impaling Maxwell’s back. She stood back to back with Solas, casting a healing spell as well, the elf growled “Fenedhis Lasa! Your body can’t take much of this. It will collapse if you continue to do this!”

  
_For fuck’s sake I know_. Aela panted “Let it, I need to make sure each and every one of you survives, this world needs all of you more than I” Solas was silent and continued the onslaught, protecting the others. At the corner of her eye she saw an Enchanter walking towards them, the glow of red lyrium in her eyes. Aela saw her cast runes underneath Maxwell’s location, who just finished aiming the trebuhet and she immediately cast a stronger barrier on him.

 

When Maxwell stepped on one, it exploded triggering the others, she hissed and used her staff to help her keep standing. The others eyes widened when it did, but when the snow and steam cleared, Maxwell was unharmed, Aela’s barrier though flickering was in tact. Solas growled at her again, greatly disapproving her actions, unable to dissuade her.

 

Aela aimed her staff in front of the enchanter’s path, casting an ice wall to block her, as the others finished with the current foes. The wall exploded with no amount of effort and the enchanter continued her advance. Aela panicked and looked for the Herald, he was nowhere to be found, she then caught movement from behind the enchanter and with a roar, Maxwell reappeared impaling the mage with his daggers, the blades protruding from her chest. He twisted it and pulled out the blades panting with exhaustion. There were no other Venatori coming through and the others took a breath.

  
“Its over..let it be fucking over” Blackwall panted wiping the blood from his face. “No.” Aela said, and with a flourish she recast another barrier, she coughed and spat the blood from her mouth. _Come on body, you can still hold out!_ They looked back at her then just as they heard the dragon screech loud in the heavens. Maxwell looked up and saw that it was headed towards them “Move, NOW!” he shouted. The dragon swooped down breathing a fiery path, it aimed its fire at a group of oil pots, it exploded and the force threw most of them back.

 

As soon as Aela recovered instead of running back with the others she ran towards Maxwell despite being discombobulated, shaking him. “Max! Max, come on!”

  
Maxwell eyes were unfocused, everything was spinning, he sat up slowly and looked up at Aela. “I told you to run why are you being so stubborn!” he said gritting his teeth trying to dispel his dizziness with a shake of his head.

 

Aela looked up and gasped, “Maxwell, he’s coming, distract him as much as you can.” Aela whispered pulling him up. Maxwell stood up while staring at the dark figure walking forward from the flames. He then felt the ground shake and when they looked back they saw the dragon running towards them. It roared, it set its eyes on Aela and swiped at her, she slid on the ground hitting the crates just beside the trebuchet, it jumped towards her trapping her beneath its claw. “AELA!” Maxwell shouted running towards her.

 

“Enough!” the dark figure shouted and cast a mind blast, staggering Maxwell and stopping the dragon from eating Aela up. Aela struggled to get free but the dragon looked down at her and tightened its hold. “Pretender” the dark figure growled in a deep booming voice “You toy with forces beyond your ken, no more.”

 

Maxwell stared up at the creature, “What are you? Why are you doing this?”

 

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have,” it scoffed “it is beyond what you are, what I was.” It said in a grand and boastful manner “Know me, Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus.”

Corypheus pointed a finger at Maxwell, “You will kneel.” _Pompous ass._ Maxwell and Aela thought

 

 _Keep him talking Max_  “Why are you here, you didn’t even ask for anything.” Maxwell asked, keeping an eye on Aela.

 

Corypheus raised his head, “I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give, but that will not stop me” He pulled an orb and with a ring, it glowed red, “I am here for the anchor, the process of removing it begins now!” Corypheus cast out a red light at Maxwell, Aela screamed for him.

 

Maxwell looked down at his hand as it glowed then screamed in pain as his left hand started to throb and emit green electricity. The pain shot up his arm and he held it with his right. He kept on breathing trying to ease the pain, his vision blurring as the creature walked over to him.

 

“It is your fault, _Herald_. You interrupted a ritual that was years in the planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose.” Corypheus sent out a stronger wave and Maxwell lifted his hand as it throbbed, more painful than the first, he bit on his lip trying not to scream. He will not give the monster the satisfaction. “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.” Corypheus said, clenching his open palm into fists.

 

Maxwell kneeled, the pain was blinding, he writhed in pain kneeling on the ground, slamming his hand hoping it would stop the pain. Aela watched on, tears spilling from her eyes as he saw him in pain. “And you used the anchor to undo my work..THE GALL!” growled the creature.

 

The herald looked up at it, gritting his teeth, his voice shaking. “It’s a boon from Andraste! She saved my life.” The creature chuckled, “Then your lady wished for me to kill you, for her boon is a beacon I cannot let escape.” He approached Maxwell and picked him up high in the air by his hand holding up the hand with the Mark. Maxwell grunted as the strain on his shoulder made his joints pop.

 

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another to serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers, for a thousand years I was confused.” he pulled Maxwell closer, “No more, I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world.” Maxwell glared at him, “Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods.” He paused, and with a chilling voice “And it was empty.”

 

Maxwell spat in his eye and Corypheus roared throwing him against the trebuchet. He hit his head on the metal side of the trebuchet and slid down. “Maxwell!” he heard Aela scream, she was struggling again. Corypheus grinned down at her enjoying her squirm, but turned towards the herald growling down at him “The anchor is permanent, you have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

 

Maxwell growled and stood up leaning against the trebuchet taking the sword lying beside him in his hand. The dragon, picked up Aela in its mouth clutching the back of her rogue armor. “So be it with the so called Seer by my side, I will have her knowledge to find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires.”

 

Maxwell looked up and saw Cullen’s signal flying into the air, Aela saw it too. “And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” Maxwell looked to the side, trying to act frightened and caught sight of the trebuchet’s trigger. He steeled himself and gripped his sword with two hands. He nodded to Aela, “You expect me to fight, but that’s not what I kept you talking” Maxwell smirked “Enjoy your victory! Here’s your prize!”

 

With that he kicked the trigger distracting the dragon and Corypheus with the launching of the large ammunition; it hit the mountain face with a large boom bringing down the snow and rock down upon them. The distraction bought Aela enough time to cut the hold the dragon has on her collar with a dagger she always had with her (just in case). She dropped to the ground and fade walked to Maxwell’s side.

 

Maxwell gave a triumphant smirk and immediately ran holding unto each Aela’s hand. When Corypheus looked back at him, they were already too far away, the dragon roared at them as it realized that its prey had escaped its maw. With no time to reclaim its prey it wrapped its wings around Corypheus and flew away.

 

Maxwell and Aela felt the snow coming very close to their heels but didn’t dare to look back. Aela pointed towards the mine and they both jumped, hugging unto each other tightly to break each other’s fall.

 

* * *

  
Maxwell woke up groaning, he sat up slowly holding unto his head. Surprised to not have felt pain from the long fall he looked around and saw that he landed on a pile of blankets. He heard another groan beside him and saw Aela sitting up a huge grin on her face; she sighed in relief and gripped his hand "Im glad I put a lot of large blankets. Are you alright Maxwell?"

He growled and held on to her shoulder, he didnt see her wince as she tried to hide it by bowing her head. "You could have gotten yourself killed why didn’t you just follow the others!" Maxwell yelled, he felt himself shaking from cold but mostly from anger.

  
Aela looked up at him apologetically, slowly she reached up, putting her arms around him. He relaxed against her, holding unto her waist, burying his face on her chest. "You are the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisition would be lost without you." she whispered. Maxwell almost shook her, _her stupidity is going to get her killed_. “And I’ll be lost without you.” He said to her holding unto her tighter. “I will not let Corypheus have you.”

 

“And he won’t,” Aela cupped his face in her hands looking into his eyes, “I’ll make sure of it.” They stared into each other eyes, relief filling their chest to see that the other was fine. When she lay there on the ground trapped underneath the dragon’s claw, she was afraid. Afraid not for herself but for him. Afraid that he won’t survive as he writhed in pain, afraid that the Inquisition would lose its herald, afraid that _she_ would lose him. She felt useless then, unable to comfort him as each pulse of his mark caused him pain, when he screamed she felt her heart twist in pain. He stayed strong after all that, defiant as ever, she doesn’t know where his courage came from.

 

When she played the game, though they showed it well, it couldn’t compare to the bravery and strength Maxwell embodied. When they fought at the Stormcoast, she watched him. The way he protects his comrades, each blow dealt unto his enemy to fight for what the Inquisition stood for, was a testament to what he is becoming.

 

He wasn’t just a character she made anymore; Maxwell is real, a living breathing human being, and no longer a figment of anyone’s imagination. And that scares her as well, she didn’t want to let her emotions grow rampant, not now, not him, she can’t, she will be a distraction. This is his world and she doesn’t belong, she isn’t an important character in this world. Even if she dies their lives will continue, the Inquisition will continue. But now that she’s here, if she gets caught, her knowledge used by Corypheus then their fate will change and they won’t be able to fight back, she needs to hold her feelings back and focus.

 

She put her forehead on his and closed her eyes, sighing. “We need to go.” She pulled away from him and she heard him sigh frustrated. “Now now, Lord Trevelyan, don’t make a fuss. Grab some blankets with you, there’s a blizzard tonight and we have to keep ourselves warm.” She grinned down at him. He followed her orders and bundled them up two each for them. “Aela..”

 

She didn’t hear his call or she didn’t listen, “I made sure that there are potions set aside for you.” she headed towards the end of the cavern picking up a crate of potions which made his eyes widen, “You know about this place too?” Maxwell asked. Aela bit her lip and nodded handing him a potion. He popped the cork out and drank half of it, offering the rest to her. She held up her hand, “They’re for you, the week you were away I had asked Commander Cullen to clear the place out, the Herald in the story was battered and I didnt want that to happen to you. I’m glad I did.”

 

She took the bag of supplies that was inside the crate and put the other potions there as well. They walked forward Aela leading him. When they arrived at a crossroads of some sort in the tunnels she stopped. They heard a shriek and two despair demons showed up floating towards them. Aela took a hold of his left hand and held up his left hand. The mark glowed, forming a rift, sucking in the two demons. Like it was nothing

 

Maxwell looked down at his hand, “Whatever Corypheus did to your mark, he had made you stronger, which is his mistake. You can create rifts of your own now, sucking whatever came out of the fade back to where they belong.” Aela explained nonchalantly and moved forward.

 

“Aela, wait.” Maxwell said reaching out to her, Aela stopped when he had a hold of her arm, she turned towards him, her face neutral. “It can’t wait, the Inquisition is waiting for their Herald. Whatever questions you may have, any complaints, _they_ would have to wait.” She scolded.

 

“No, I need answers now.” Maxwell persisted pulling into her arm. “Max. .” she said rubbing the bridge of her nose. “No, explain yourself now.” Maxwell growled glaring at her, Aela was about to retort but shut her mouth and sighed, she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. “Alright, you win, what is it you want to know.”

 

He bristled at her cold tone but continued, “You knew of what will happen. Everything! After all this time that we were together, after all the time we spent travelling you could have said a word! Haven could have been safe, we could have relocated the people.” He paused as his voice broke, he saw a child and many others earlier, dead impaled by a Venatori, he shook the image out of his head. “We could have readied the soldiers, why did you hold that vital information back?!” Maxwell said his anger rising up again at her betrayal, well if you could call it that.

  
Aela sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Do you think I didn’t think about it? Do you think I just focused on learning how to control my magic after this few weeks? Do you think it would have been best if I told you that people were going to die?”

 

“YES!” Maxwell shouted at her, she glared at him. She turned on him “What would you have me do? What if I did tell you then while on the move, Corypheus attacks us out in the open? They know about the Inquisition, do you think the reputation and influenced you spread in the Hinterlands and Val Royeaux didn’t turn any unwanted attention?”

 

Maxwell stopped at that, Aela had a point. “Even if I told you, its either all of you wouldn’t have believed me or it might have ended worse than what it already is. I thought it would be you who would understand that it was for the best, for the greater good, but I guess I was wrong.” She said sadly. She unravelled the blanket the he gave her and wrapped it round her tying it by the neck. “I had requested for most of the arrangements for the townspeople to be able to survive and fully stocked out in the cold in the middle of nowhere.” She looked back at him, “We don’t, if we don’t move now, who knows if there are Venatori scouts persistent enough to dig through the snow and find us.”

 

Maxwell nodded at that and followed through the snow. They saw a carriage burning at the distance, “They left a trail for us to follow, Good.” Maxwell said light heartedly, Aela looked at him giving him a small smile “It’s for _you_ , and others that might have survived. They still hope, and I will not let that hope be extinguished.”

 

Maxwell sighed and they continued to battle through the blizzard. Aela tried to get a barrier up to try and see if it would battle the cold, it wasn’t effective so with a sigh she let it go. Maxwell shivered, he can hear his teeth chatter, but spoke up still “E-earlier, back at the ch-chantry you coughed up blood, why is t-that.”

 

She thought about it for awhile and sighed, “I’m not sure m-myself, it must be that it was t-taking too much magic out of me that m-my body was collapsing upon itself.” They continued onward, in game, it didn’t take this long, _Didn’t think that far ahead_ she scolded herself but they continued. Thankfully after awhile, she saw the trees at a distance. She smiled when she saw that the hearth was there, cold. "Come on Herald, just a few more.." she assured him and he just nodded shivering in his blankets.

 

Then they heard it howls from wolves and the unmistakable snarl of hunger. At the distance she saw the pack of wolves. _Well woopdi-fucking-do, out of all the things that will change. It’s an encounter with hungry wolves. Great._ Maxwell looked at her as she unsheathed her staff, “You stay out of sight, I will not let you be harmed, not now that I got you this far, I’ll take care of this.” she growled. “But..”

 

She growled at him, but he saw panic and fear in her eyes “Are you fit to fight at this time? You’re freezing, you won’t be able to move, I just need to stand here and cast spells.”

 

Maxwell deadpanned, “You have a point. Oh save me, oh mighty Seer!” he joked his teeth still chattering. “Oh sod off, Lord Trevelyan.” She smiled at him and stood in a battle stance. She cast up her barrier just as the first wolf came upon her. She fought with all her might striking them with lighting and fire. She twisted her staff this way and that, firing bolts at the beasts. Her barrier flickered and she cursed she was too exhausted to cast multiple spells and keep up her protection, it was just her and the one remaining wolf, the Alpha, so she let her barrier go again. The alpha took that moment to pounce on her, by instinct, she used her arm to shield herself and the wolf took the opportunity to bite down on her arm. It snarled as it tasted her blood.

 

She let out a blood curdling scream that was swallowed by the blizzard, as it bit down harder breaking bone. It moved its head left and right trying to break her arm off, before she could blast the mangy beast away, it whined as Maxwell stabbed it right on the head with his dagger. Blood sputtered from it, bathing them in its blood.

 

Aela panted groaning and hissing in pain, her forearm was bleeding profusely. She blinked back the tears and stood up, Maxwell holding unto her. “I’ll be ok..I’ve had worse.” She assured, her voice weak. Maxwell raised a snow and blood covered brow, “Well, not really but..” he gave her a look “Oh fine this is fucking bad.”

 

Maxwell took a look at it, “Its broken,we have to realign the bones.” Aela looked at him in fear, “It’s gonna hurt.” She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. “When I give the signal drink the potion ok?”

She nodded. Maxwell counted to three and realigned the broken bones, Aela writhed with the pain but pushed herself to drink the potion. Maxwell held on, sandwiching her forearm with his hands, trying not to make his hands shake as the bones mended. Aela felt the warmth travel within her body just like her healing spells usually do and watched as bones and flesh stitch itself together.

 

They gave a sigh of relief and Aela checked her arm, it was as good as new except for a scar. She smiled at Maxwell and cupped his face in her hands, making it glow with warmth. His blue eyes stared at her and she smiled into them. He moaned as it warmed his cheeks. “There you are handsome, it’s a thank you.” Aela giggled as he nuzzled into her hand. After awhile, Aela snapped herself out of it and cleared her throat, “There’s a long way ahead Max. Let’s go” He nodded and they stood walking closer together. They followed the treeline as a guide to go straight and used them to screen the onslaught of the blizzard.

 

 The snow was already knee deep, and still there was no sight of the Inquisition. Aela could no longer feel her fingers, she clenched them to keep them warm but even that felt painful. She looked over to Maxwell, he caught her looking at him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. When she looked up, her eyes widened it was the 2nd camp fire, she pulled Maxwell and they checked it was still warm, embers. They grinned at each other and together they reached the top. Not too far, just below them was the camp. Maxwell gave a sigh of relief, Aela smiled and stepped a few feet away as she saw figures walking up to them.

 

“There he is!” came Cullen shout, “Thank the Maker!” Cassandra said in relief “Herald are you alright?”

Maxwell grinned and nodded, “Is that a blanket?” Cullen asked looking up at him, Maxwell nodded, I landed on it. Cullen growled, “She even knew, let’s get you to warmth, you’re freezing”

 

Maxwell looked back at Aela that was slinking in the darkness, she smiled and shooed him away. Maxwell frowned but Cullen and Cassandra were already pulling him towards the camp. He tried to speak so that they take care of Aela too but they shushed him.

As soon as they were farther away she treaded slowly down avoiding the rest. She went behind one of the tents and leaned on it. She closed her eyes and smiled, “Vishante Kaffas! You scared me!” a voice with a Tevene accent exclaimed, she smirked and opened an eye. “Hey there, glad you’re safe and sound.” She said looking up at him now with two eyes open. It was dark but from the moustache, the hair and the physique, this is unmistakably, Dorian Pavus.

 

“The herald asked me to look for you, none of the others he asked seem to want to.” Dorian said bowed “Dorian Pavus at your service.” Dorian introduced, Aela couldn’t help but smile, she bowed, “Aela, pleasure to meet you, Dorian”

 

Dorian sat down beside her raising his brow, his question still unanswered. Aela sighed, “That’s expected, I would be surprised if they did welcome me after everything that has happened.” Dorian raised a brow at her, “What do you mean by that? I didn’t think you’d be a criminal that fast.” Aela laughed, “Well close to that.”

 

Dorian put a hand to his mouth “What, did you burn a house full of children?” Dorian teased, “Shoot, you stole my idea.” Aela chuckled, “Oh much worse, I assure you, I knew that all of this would happen, from the Elder One, to the march of the Venatori, of the destruction of Haven, everything from the very beginning to the very bitter end.” She said with a dramatic flourish that made Dorian smirk “But I didn’t tell them it would happen just like that, so I just became all cryptic and gave them instructions on what to bring.” She said matter of fact tone “Isn’t that just the worst?”

 

Dorian stared at her seriously, “You’re welcome to hate me, as you might have seen all of them already do.” There was a pause and Dorian’s answer was a hug, Aela’s eyes widened, Dorian doesn’t hug anyone in game. _This is freaky, nice, but freaky._ “How could I hate you, you silly woman,” he pulled away and looked at her with a smile, “First of all, we’ve only just met, it takes a lot for me to get offended.” Aela was about to speak but put a finger on her lips, “Second, if it weren’t for you, I think most of Haven’s people would be starving and freezing right now if it weren’t for what you say “things to bring”, Third you’ve brought back that hunk of a man, which you all call Herald safe and sound.” Aela giggled at that “Lastly, you’re sassy, witty and you healed me earlier, and for that you have yourself a bestfriend. Now isn’t that nice?”

 

Aela laughed and leaned on to his shoulder, which he lowered for her head to fit in just right. She sighed “Yes it is nice..” Suddenly a voice echoed within the camp. Aela stood up slowly, entranced by it and walked into the light followed by Dorian. They watched as Mother Giselle sang. People gathered around. 

 

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

 

The song has a stronger effect, she had listened to this song over and over, but seeing the people hearing them sing along. Its power was palpable. Aela smiled, “So it has started.” Dorian chuckled, “Yes the chantry song, just wonderful.” Aela shook her head. “No..” she looked to him, her eyes glowing golden making Dorian’s eye wide. “Everything will begin here.”

 

_The shepherds lost_

_And his home is far_

_Keep the stars_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to sky for one day son_

_The dawn will come_

Aela sang along with them, her eyes closed, her voice soft but powerful. Dorian felt her magic seeping out from her in a blue warm glow. Dorian put a hand on her chin fascinated by the scene, he shrugged and leaned on to a tent pillar beside him and watched her.

 

_Bare your blade_

_And raise it high_

_Stand your ground_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come._

 

The song ended and Aela saw Solas approach Maxwell, the herald nodded and followed him. Aela sighed “You can share a tent with me if that’s okay with you.” Dorian offered, “You look dead on your feet.” She smiled tiredly at him, “I’m sorry to impose Lord Pavus.”

 

“Oh perish the thought! I might bat for the other team, but I wouldn’t pass up a night to converse and sleep beside a beautiful woman such as yourself.” Dorian said giving her a wink, he ushered her forward putting hand on the base of her back. She wrapped the blanket around her a little bit tighter.

 

They were weaving through the tents, when she heard whispers and she felt gazes on her, people pointing at her. Aela stiffened, “Wow you’re infamous.” Dorian said, leading her away from the stares. A bowl with hot soup was thrown towards her hitting her on the temple making her stumble, she hissed as the soup dripped on her cheek, she put a cold hand on her face to cool it off.

  
A woman approached her screaming in a loud voice, “YOU!” it had the desired effect and caught the attention of the other people, "You knew! We heard it in the chantry, why didnt you tell us that they were coming! You are what they call a Seer, you know of the future!” the people gathered around her and one of the men pushed Dorian away making him stumble back “My little boy died he was just 5 years old.."

Her eyes widened, she took a step back from the advancing woman “I-Im sorry I didn’t..” she started but the woman screamed louder, crying “Sorry..” the woman’s voice shook “Sorry?! Your apology will not bring him back alive. It would have been better if you had died instead of him!!”

  
The other people screamed at her as well, circling around her. Aela looked around frantically trying to find a space in between the people that were closing in on her. They threw things at her someone even threw a rock hitting her at the temple, she touched it and saw blood, she gritted her teeth and put up a barrier with a grunt. At the spaces  in between the people’s head, she saw the members of the Inner Circle sit and watch, they glared at her as well. She felt something twist painfully in her chest, she bowed and if ever anyone would see, they would notice the light in her eyes disappear, like a flame extinguished.

 

* * *

 

Maxwell felt good about all of this despite all the chaos that had happened the past few hours. Solas had talked to him about the orb Corypheus was holding, that it belonged to the elves and that they needed to recover it, he had also told him about a location where they can take as their own an abandoned castled north of where they are.

 

As he drew closer to the camp, he heard the shouting and saw people circling around a spot. He saw his inner circle and advisors sitting watching at the commotion. Some of them were glaring, some had a smug look and the others guiltily waiting for someone, anyone to stop it. “What’s going on?” he asked.

 

Dorian came forward then rage in his face, “I’ll tell you what’s going on, since they wouldn’t want to let you know.” Dorian said spitefully at the others who avoided Maxwell’s gaze. “You’re friend, Aela is being swarmed by an angry mob of people saying that all of this” gesturing towards the whole camp in the middle of nowhere “is her fault. She is just standing their her barrier up that’s already flickering because of exhaustion!”

 

Maxwell turned to the others, “None of you even tried to look for her? She helped us get through all of this practically unscathed.” He looked at each one of his comrades and he put his face in his hands. “This is not how we should be, we are all in the same boat here.” Maxwell exclaimed

“Be that as it may, she betrayed our trust.” Cassandra said scornfully, “I say let her be.”

 

“Do I hear a little bit of jealousy in your tone. My My..” Dorian said glaring at her. “I think you should mind your own business, Magister.” Blackwall said standing up, menacingly striding towards

 

“That’s enough! All of you!” Maxwell yelled at his inner circle. He went towards the group of people pushing against a barrier. “Out of my way, let me through.”

 

“Herald!” one of the angry people exclaimed and the others made way, bowing and kneeling at his presence. He only growled at them, she saw Aela standing there, her head bowed her barrier, weaker than before. “Aela?”

 

She looked up at and she could see tear tracks on her face. She looked up at him and there was no reaction instead she looked at each one of the people who were now kneeling at Maxwell’s presence. She chuckled and smirked seemingly amused by all of this. “Look at all of you, are you all quite done? Now that your herald is here?” the people raised their heads and glared “If you have that much energy to throw rocks at me, then tend to your wounded and mourn your loss, dont waste it on me.” She looked at Maxwell who was wide eyed at her tone.

 

Maxwell looked at her up close he could see, that she was already bleeding, there were scratches on her little redness on her cheek and blood was dripping from her temple. She bowed at him, “Herald.” She passed him walking away from them through the path that the people had made for him. Aela looked at the inner circle and advisors, they gasped. “I hope this satisfies you’re anger.” She bowed to them as well and left Dorian leading her away.

 

 

Aela felt Dorian touch and she sighed, “I’m sorry, but do you mind if you leave me for quite a bit.” she whispered softly that he almost didn’t hear it. “Oh no, you are not going on a pity party of your own.”

 

Aela nodded, she looked up at him and gave him a smirk. “Then come with me by the clearing up the hill, you said you wanted to see me dance?” Dorian beamed at her, “Let me just get some more blankets and dismantle my tent.”

 

“You’re hurt..” a voice said in front of the two of them. Dorian jumped and put a hand on his chest as Cole suddenly appeared. “You surprised me, I didn’t see you there.” Dorian said sighing. Cole just nodded at him and took Aela’s hand leading pulling on her, he looked at Dorian with his icy blue eyes, they were full of sorrow “I’ll watch over her, we’ll wait for you.”

 

Up at the clearing, they helped Dorian set up the tent which was surprisingly big, “Oh, I’m just really angry at all of them and plucked the biggest tent handy at that moment. They can freeze up for all I care.” Dorian huffed. Aela smiled, continuously scrolling through her phone for the song she wanted to dance to. She had already explained what it was to Dorian and giggled at his fascination. When she found the song, she removed the earphones and let the song echo within their little space. Dorian and Cole’s eyes widened in awe, they listened to it trying to understand but it was in a language they didn’t understand.

 

As the music started, she stood still letting the meaning of the first verse surround her, hugging herself. Her head bowed she closed her eyes, letting everything sink in.

  
_Please tell me, Tell me the way it works_

_Just who lies within me?_

_I’m broken, broken amidst this world._

_But you’re smiling, blind to it all_

 

At the start of the second part, she moved her hands all over her face and slowly stretched out her hand touching each arm, hugging her arms. Water particles started appearing all around her surrounding her as she danced, each drop touching her body, healing her pain and hurts.

 

_I’m so damaged, I hold my breath_

_Not even the truth, No not even the truth_

_Can be unravelled now, Freeze_

_Breakable, Unbreakable_

_Shakeable, Unshakeable_

_When I found you, it shook me_

 

It was the song she usually danced to whenever she remembers her past. Dark and alone, abused, ridiculed. Though it was in a different language (Japanese) she researched what it meant and she loved everything about it since then. And it sang whatever it was she was filling now.

 

_In this twisted world I’m_

_gradually growing transparent and vanishing_

_Please don’t find me! Don’t look upon me_

_In this world that someone else imagined_

_I simply don’t want to hurt you_

_So please just remember who I am_

_My full vivid self.._

 

Maxwell trudged up towards the hill where the others saw them head over, he heard music playing. When he arrived his eyes widened. What he saw was something he will never forget. She was dancing again, but it was different. The song that was playing, it was such full of pain and yearning, pleading..

 

_Endlessly expanding solitude wraps around me_

_And I’m reminded of time I laughed innocently_

 

As the words repeated, she felt each word like she wanted to scream the hurt out, but she couldn’t. So she let her tears fall and turned in place slowly folding unto herself.

 

_I cant move, I cant move, I cant move_

_I cant move, I cant move, I cant move.._

_Unravelling the world_

She moved with grace, all around the area as the song continued to play. They were entranced by how beautiful it all looked, each drop of water glistening with the moon’s light. Her red hair twirled around slowly around her like she was dancing in water.

 

_She was crying_

_Something changed inside me_

_I couldn’t change back_

_The two entertwine_

_The couple perish_

_Breakable, Unbreakable_

_Shakeable, Unshakeable_

_I wont defile you_

Her face was peaceful, yet they could see tears falling from her eyes, each jump she did, each pirouette, each twist of her body. The water around glowed a soft blue hue,

 

_In this twisted world I’m_

_gradually growing transparent and vanishing_

_Please don’t find me! Don’t look upon me_

_Before the future becomes completely undone_

_Caught in the pit of solitude someone set for me_

_Think back on who I am_

_My full vivid self.._

 

Despite her sadness it warmed the three of them, despite her hurting she still gives.

 

_Don’t forget me Don’t forget me_

_Don’t forget me Don’t forget me_

_The change over me has me paralyzed_

_In an immutable object paradise_

_Please just remember who I am_

She twirled, twisting around in place as the music winded down.

 

_Tell me, please tell me, just who lies within me?_

She sat there in the snow, crying now, she raised her head and screamed into the night. The pain in her heart already overhelming her, she didn’t care who ever heard her, right now all she wanted was to be selfish, to let her feel pain for failing, to have gone to hell and back, but still get ridiculed and hated it was too much for anyone to bear. She heard everything they said, all the hurtful things they said.

 

_Why don’t you just go away and die, maybe that will bring them back._

_You could have done better._

_Why did you even come if you weren’t going to help_

_They’re dead and its all your fault_

_You were liar to begin with, such a pretty face but rotten inside._

_You only thought of yourself_

Dorian walked over to her slowly, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him tightly. She grabbed to him and sobbed and cried like no one else could hear. Maxwell watched her cling to Dorian, he bit his lip hard almost making it bleed. He felt useless..

 

Cole appeared in front of him making him jump he looked sadly at him “Bright warm and comforting. Always giving never did she take anything away. But now she hurts, and that light becomes dimmer, darker, festering again just like long ago.” Cole whispered cryptically, “They’re at fault, she gave but all they did was take and now they blame her for giving. All of it is wrong.” Cole looked at him solemnly “What are you going to do now that her light has dimmed? Will you bring that back?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Lost in thoughts all alone - Fire Emblem Fates Main Theme  
> https://youtu.be/tjw3uWQNEp0
> 
> Dawn will come - Dragon Age Inquisition Main theme  
> Unravel - TK (Tokyo Ghoul) acoustic version https://youtu.be/lLcTJl_KX8c


	5. Chapter 5

Maxwell returned to the camp, trudging in the snow clenching his fist. Every person he meets as he walked towards his tent bowed and smiled and it was pissing him off. If he wasn’t so tired he would have punched someone in the face right now. This is the reason why he left the Free Marches, why he left his family. All this fake smiles, it disappears as soon as you turn your back. The way they stab people on the back and say horrible things to those who do good. Despite leaving that life, that didn’t change here, he wanted to be normal to be a nobody and disappear from Thedas to be among the common people. But fate keeps on fucking it up for him. He would have laughed at the irony of it all.

He arrived in his tent and took blankets and a bedroll, he took a bag and filled it with food from breads, cheeses and fruits that were made available in his tent. He growled, he was given these while others are hungry, scorned. He growled and tied the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He went outside and was stopped by the advisors their eyes wide. “Where are you going, Herald?” Josephine asks putting a hand on his chest to stop him. He glared down at her, “I am going to Aela, she needs me,” he said but stopped as he remembered Dorian and Cole already there, “well, she needs food and since no one is willing to do it, I’m going to.”

“There’s no need for you to do this, we’ll have someone send her—“ Josephine started in a dark tone but was stopped by Maxwell looking at each and every one of them, his inner circle gathering around. “Do you have people to spare right now? From the way you were all treating her I doubt she will get food, so forget it. I’m going to go up there and spend the night with her.”

Cullen put a hand on his shoulder, “Herald, we need you here, the people need you here. You cant let your emotions rule over your judgement. We still don’t know where we are.”

Maxwell glared at the Commander, “So let’s discuss this fast so I can go to her. I don’t give a nug’s ass what the people need or what the people want or even what all of you want of me. Everything that they need to survive is right here. They don’t need me here.” He saw them disapprove.

“They need to see you in their midst, you’re their..our beacon of hope.” Cassandra said in a soft voice.

“Beacon of Hope?” Maxwell scoffed and laughed at her, his rage building, trying to rein it in by combing his hair back from his face. “This _beacon_ of hope,” pointing towards the uphill clearing  “was saved by a woman that all of you ignored, that all of you set aside like yesterday’s trash!” He saw the others wince, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy his anger.

“She didn’t tell us about the attack, people died because she omitted information she knew.” Leliana said. Maxwell turned to her, “After knowing that what would you have done?” They were silent, he scoffed and paced in place. “I thought so, she _gave_ you the instructions to guide you through this chaos.” He turned to Cullen, “How many were lost and injured? Are we lacking in supplies?” Cullen didn’t answer and bowed his head.

“Answer me, Commander.” he growled menacingly at the man. “We’ve lost less than what would have been if we weren’t organized enough to evacuate. The supplies are sufficient and it will let us survive for a few weeks.” The commander mumbled softly. Maxwell gestured “There you go.”

Maxwell paced again, “Did you even think about why she did this? She did it because in the long run it ended way better that what it could have been. The Inquisition isn’t anonymous any more, any news that we have evacuated Haven early would have our enemies attacking us in the open.”

“We could have prevented the news to—“ Leliana said but Maxwell interjected “How sure are you that a spy from the enemy wasn’t listening in to the whole plot?” Leliana frowned at that and kept silent.

“It just feels like betrayal, the way she didn’t even tell us about anything.” Blackwall said, clenching his fist. “We were all there travelling..”

 Maxwell stopped and stared at them in disbelief. “Betrayal? W-What part of what she did was a betrayal? You let _your_ anger blind you from seeing the good of what she did and focused on the bad things that everyone is going through, when _nothing_ about all of this, is her fault, she made sure that despite this suffering, we’re still alive.” Maxwell shouted at them, the people who were listening in bowed their heads in shame and guilt.

Josephine tried to quell his anger, “Herald, The people are scared they—“

“Scared,” Maxwell scoffed and looking everyone in the eyes “The people are scared, afraid and so are the rest of you.” He said sarcastically gesturing around the camp. “And you think I wasn’t?! You think _she_ wasn’t? _She_ knew what was going to happen, yes, but she didn’t know what was going to happen to _her_! She didn’t even think about herself, she gave us _everything_ and we just needed to do our part! But when she needed something you give her nothing..if this is how the Inquisition is going to be then Maker help me..” He threw up his hands and turned away, he breathed taking a sigh. “I don’t give a fuck right now, How do you expect to lead anyone if the ones that need you the most, an ally is hurting, tired and hungry, exiled from the warmth. She was with me all throughout the whole ordeal.”

The whole camp was silent. The only thing was the crackle of the fire. Maxwell took a breath, leaning on the pillar of his tent, In a tired tone he spoke “We leave at dawn..head to the north.”

“Where are we going to go?”

Maxwell looked at each of them then at Solas, the elf nodded. “Skyhold.” And with that he left them there and headed towards the place where Aela was.

 

 

The next morning they braved the snow, Maxwell took point to guide the rest of them. Solas was beside him and so was Aela, Dorian and Cole to the Herald’s insistence. The people and the Inner Circle didn’t protest but more often than not Aela would feel their glares.

They travelled most of the day and took a moment or two to rest the horses and other mounts for awhile at a clearing. Aela drifted away from the rest of her comrades to contemplate on the next course of action. Maxwell will be made Inquisitor, the time for the shit to hits the fan is upon them. She sighed and watched as the children played, running around each other.

She heard a small grunt, then crying and saw a small boy lying on the ground his knee scraped, blood on his knees. Aela went to him immediately, “Oh sweetie, its okay, where’s your mama?” The boy shook his head wiping the snot from his nose, “Mother Giselle said she is no longer here that she is already with the Maker’s side.” He hiccupped and Aela bit her lip. She smiled down at the boy “I see, well then let’s heal your wounds so that you’re mama won’t be worried for you up there with the Maker okay?” she said soothing the boy by brushing his hair back from his head. “They say magic is scary..” he said his voice shaking.

Aela smiled, “It maybe but I bet I can make it less scary..” The boy’s eyes became round as saucers. Aela asked for his permission silently with her eyes as she wiggled her fingers over his wound. The boy nodded, now focusing on her hand hovering over his wound. Aela took a breath and sang.

  _Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

The child stared at awe as yellow tendrils came from his knee as Aela waved her hands twirling her fingers around the wound. The rest of the people and inner circle watched on as she happily sang to the boy. The child giggled with delight as little wisps played around him.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what was once was mine_

_What once was mine._

When it was done the child shouted with glee and held on his knee, he looked back and forth from it to her and Aela just laughed at him. Varric couldn’t help himself and smiled writing down on his journal trying to retain the lyrics of the song in his head.

Suddenly a ball of snow hit Aela in the face, it slid down to her face revealing a shocked face. The boy giggled. Aela looked around and saw Sera cackling hiding behind the Iron bull. “Is that a declaration for battle, Sera?” Aela asked wiping more of the snow from her hair and clothes. She heard a maybe and Aela nodded, “You’re on, but save it for another time, perhaps” she said standing up and picking up the boy, as she saw Maxwell and Cullen crossing their arms behind Sera. Cullen cleared his throat and she saw Sera stiffen and turned she giggled, with a poof of smoke she disappeared. Maxwell sighed, “We better get a move on before Sera does anything else on the road.”

They started travelling again and this time the little boy named Eric was at the front with them as well. Maxwell was now carrying him over his shoulder his little feet dangling in front while holding on to Maxwell’s hair. Eric kept on staring at Blackwall who was behind them, “Is there something you’d like to ask Ser Blackwall?” Aela said as she noticed his staring. The boy nodded “My mama said my Da had a beard,” he paused and looked Blackwall his little eyes squinting “Is he my Da?  My Ma said he was a b-bastard?” Maxwell sputtered and coughed taking him off his shoulder and into his arms so he wouldn’t fall. Unaware of the damage done the boy just continued looking at her this time his brows furrowed. “What’s a bastard? Is that a kind of cheese or milk?” Aela giggled and took the boy in her arms hugged Eric tight, “No precious one. It’s a bad word”

 

 

They finally stopped to camp. The people had cooled down enough to accept Aela within their midst but mostly ignored her, which suited her just fine. Mother Giselle smiled at her as she picked up Eric when he was crying that he didn’t want to go to sleep with the others. “Dear one, what about the others they will be lonely without you.” Aela explained.

Eric looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, Aela laughed and shook her head, “How about this, I’ll stay here until all of you are asleep?” Eric pouted at her proposal but nodded nonetheless. “Alright children, lay down on your beds, I’ll sing you a lullaby.”

One of the children piped up, “Could you sing it as loud as back in Haven, we like your singing it echoed.” Aela eyes widened and smiled, “I’ll try.” Cole came at that time his eyes wide with wonder, he sat beside where she was, leaning on her side, “I want to listen to it too.”

The children made a circle around them trapping both of them. “They don’t want you to leave.” Cole whispered which made Aela giggle.

When the children were settled in their cots, she took a breath and hummed the melody. Cole closed his eyes and sighed.

_Lay down your head and I’ll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And ill sing you to sleep and I’ll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

Her voice echoed all throughout the camp, it carried through each and every one of them stopping them in their tracks. Maxwell looked up slowly from the map he had laid out on the table along with his advisors.

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

Aela smiled at this part touching Eric’s cheek who was yawning now. She closed her eyes and let her voice carry and lull the children to sleep. She waved her hands above her to let small wisps of warm golden light skip on each child’s forehead slowly

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

As each wisp kissed each child, they would smile, memories of their own mothers kissing them goodnight as they sang their own lullaby. Maxwell had left the meeting and headed towards the tent where the voice was coming from.

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I’m not meaning to keep you_

_I’ll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

When he showed up, she saw Aela singing sweetly to them a loving smile on her lips. She looked up at him and grinned continuing her song, she stared into his eyes as she sang the next words. Singing it just for him in a soft loving tone

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay Loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

She hummed for a few more times, as soon as she was sure everyone was asleep she tiptoed, Cole on her heels, away from them. They walked a few meters away before Maxwell spoke “That was a lullaby I haven’t heard of. But it was beautiful” Aela smiled at him and winked.

Maxwell chuckled and stared down at her, he raised his hand to cup her cheek and when it landed on her cheek he couldn’t help but feel his chest constrict. Aela felt the same as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“Maker she is Beautiful. Handsome. But I can’t. How will I tell her. I’d do anything. To be safe and warm.” Cole whispered their thoughts and they jumped apart, blushing. Maxwell cleared his throat, “Well then..Lady Aela, I bid you goodnight?”

Aela looked up at Maxwell and smiled, there was longing in his eyes which mirrored her own, but she can’t, she won’t let it. “Yes, an early day tomorrow,” she bowed “Goodnight Herald.”

 

 

They travelled for a few more days, as they walked closer to their destination, Aela felt something stir within her, ancient magic wrapping all around them. Solas walked ahead and he gestured for them to follow. They trudged up a small hill and as soon as they reached the top, their eyes widened. There it was hidden within the mountain tops built at the precipice. It stood tall and proud standing the test of time battling the harshness of the cold mountains. It was..grand as a castle should be.

Maxwell breathed a sigh, watching eagles flying around it. He has never seen such grandeur in the mountains before. Solas had mentioned that it had been home to generations of different kinds from ancient elves to dwarves and even humans, but it was abandoned. A perfect place for the Inquisition to grow.

Aela walked passed Maxwell, she felt entranced pulled by a force residing within, she associated it with the magic that surrounds the place itself. She had seen this scene over and over and she had never gotten bored with it, it was an amazing view sandwiched between a natural protective shield. Solas walked towards her side. “I’m glad you like it, despite seeing it for so many times. I still marvel at its beauty as well." Solas whispered as Maxwell walked forward gazing at it with awe. Aela felt the blood drain from her face, she looked up at Solas but he had his stoic mask up. "We need to talk about you and what you know, Seer." he whispered.

Aela nodded and tried to school her face to a neutral, unaffected one despite her inner self panicking and running around in her head. "I was wondering when you’d ask me about it. But lets save it for another time, when you are all settled. It is not wise to talk about it here out in the open."

Solas bowed and smiled at her a calculating one "As you wish."

 

The Inquisition forces were getting settled, Cullen’s voice was booming as he shouted orders for his soldiers to clear the area for the tents to be set up. Aela was up by the battlements watching them, she always loved the view from up here, “Enjoying the view?” Aela turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Maxwell climbing up the stairs smiling at her. “Yes I am, good job Herald. You’re really good at scouting locations, I’ve overheard that it would have taken longer if you didn’t find any other way down the mountain. You should join Scout Harding when she goes on her scouting missions.” Maxwell laughed, “I would put her in a predicament and she’d complain that I’m stealing her job.” he said pushing against her shoulder. “Oh I don’t know, she would definitely love your company.” she teased giving him a wink. Maxwell’s eyes widened, “Don’t tell me that she..”

Aela giggled, “No she didn’t say anything, but from the way she and most of the  women look at you, I doubt that our lovely scout would be immune to your handsome face and witty charm.”

Maxwell hummed nodding to her, “Are you immune to it?” Maxwell asked hesitantly. Aela stiffened, _Nope no flirting Aela, you cant give in._ Aela turned to face him and he was looking at her with a soft look, like a kicked puppy. _Well, shit._ Aela groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighed. “No.”

Maxwell gave her his crooked grin, the one he seemingly perfected to charm everyone who gives it to, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Aela scrunched her nose at him and shook her head, Maxwell chuckled and they continued to look down at the others.

 

 

 Aela dreamed that night, well more like going to the fade, after being here for about a month or so, this is the first time she will be going into the fade in her sleep. The smell of liquor around her hit her first, she slowly opened her eyes and she was back on Earth by the bar.  Music was playing in the background an old song her foster father liked. She looked around at the crowd, regulars where in their usual stalls laughing, talking and drinking. She looked behind her, shelves of liquor decorated the wall. She smiled and took one of the bottles from the rack, how she wished that she could have a drink. She sighed, she put it down and looked to the her right side where she saw the stairs that led to her apartment.

She ducked into the bar counter door and walked up, she arrived at the landing, her hand sahking as it held on to the door handle, she took a breath and opened the door. She flicked open the light switch and she almost cried, it was her apartment the varnished wood floor, the soft fluffy greyish couch at the center of the chaos, clothes strewn here and there, she had always been a messy person. She saw her tv and console, her coffee table, books, everything she missed it. She let her hand touch the soft cloth of her couch, reveling in the memories of the place, it was still a comforting feeling.

The couple who took her in and owned the bar downstairs helped her set this place up, hired a few carpenters and helped around in fixing it. They gave her a home, a job, she didn’t have to pay rent. All of the stuff here, she bought for herself with her salary. After those long years of running and living in different places, hotel rooms, boxes and whatever place would allow her to have a roof over her head, this is the place that she called her own. She sniffed, wiping her tears, Aela looked over to the far side of the room, where the mirrors that she installed were, this is where she usually danced, she always loved dancing.

Aela’s ears perked up as she heard someone come in padding over to the other side of the room. A bald man with long elf ears, a beige sweater and dark green foot wraps was standing by the window. His hands clasped behind his back. She walked towards him and stopped beside the man looking at the city lights illuminating the night. "It always amazes me whenever I go into your dreams and memories. This technology you have is something that confounds me still. I could never figure out how they work without magic."

Aela laughed "You were always the curious one, Solas." They were silent curious the sounds of the bustle of the city echoing in the background. Aela cleared her throat, “So this is the first time you called me out, What is it in my world that interested you?” _Let’s just get to the point._ _This is  it, what did he find out.._

“You said you knew everything about everyone in the Inquisition and the events that will happen.” Solas said, Aela she nodded, gauging his reaction. Solas looked down at her, and the look he gave her wasn’t what she was expecting from him. Regret, Sorrow, Resignation is in his eyes “You know of me as well then, What I am _Who_ i am.”

Aela looked at him sadly, despite knowing of him she loved his company and friendship, he was patient in his teachings and worried for her when he didn’t need to concern himself. She couldn’t bear to ruin everything but he needs the truth, “Yes. Everything. I have nothing else to hide. Do what you will.” She bowed her head and readied herself for any blow.

Solas was silent looking at her, “You are such a confounding human being has anyone ever told you this?” Aela snapped her head up at him, her eyes wide. Solas turned away and walked over to the couch, sitting down, Aela following behind. “How long have you known this about me?” she asked.

“From the day that you arrived, Seer.” Solas confessed making Aela gasp, “That long?”

He nodded “I was waiting for you to act, to reveal me as an enemy, a spy and teaching you was a way for me to guard you, and also satisfy my curiosity of your origin.” Solas smirked, “I was not sure if you have told anyone, so I constantly watched your dreams and memories in the Fade. For you to not say anything at all, it confounds me.”

Solas looked at her seriously, his voice low. “I am Fen’Harel the elven god of betrayal, the Dread Wolf. You know of my plans, you know that I’ll tear down the veil and know of what will happen if that succeeds, it will put you and everyone in this world in danger!” He looked solemnly at her looking into her gold eyes, searching for answers  “You know and yet you never told anyone in the Inquisition.”

Aela sighed pulling up her hair out of her face, “The Inquisition would believe you more than an outsider like me.”

Solas smirked at that, “You overestimate our comrades Aela.”

Aela laid back on the couch looking up into the ceiling, “It is not my secret to tell, knowing the future has its consequences. Meddling in them, making changes could be irreversible, I don’t think I would want to take that chance.” She paused, taking a breath “Nothing gets resolved when one acts brashly, without taking a step back and looking at the situation on a different angle.” Aela frowned at him “You are a god, a powerful and influential one. If I fight you head on, I will not survive. And the Inquisition still needs you.”

“I am still weak, you can strike now and save your friends the trouble of going through this pain.”

“No.”

“No? What are you—“

Aela whirled at him anger in her eyes, “If I do stop you and reveal you, what then? They will not allow that to happen, they will imprison you, or worse kill you. It is not such a simple matter that can be kept under wraps. You know how it all works, others will hear of it and will mistreat your kind. More unnecessary bloodshed and ruin with befall your people all because of what an outsider revealed. That will be on the Inquisition’s head, the blood will tarnish Maxwell’s hands, he, they will be written down in history as the organization that brought about the extinction of the elves.” Aela said clenching her fists, Solas stared at her  “So no, I do not wish for that to happen, no human being would wish that upon an enemy more so a dear friend.”

They were silent, the reality of each other’s discovery pushing down on both of them. Aela huffed, “I apologize, I have thought this through more than anyone knows. At least if I let fate have its way, your people will have a chance. Even so,” Aela reached out to him cupping his face “I will believe in you, not the Dread Wolf, but the kind hearted man I know that you are.”

Solas leaned into to her touch and held it in his hand. “You have such wisdom for one so young.” Solas said breathlessly “But, an old man such as myself has had millennia to think about all of this.” He paused, pulling away from her touch contemplating. Aela sat there in bated breath. After awhile he smirked at her having made a decision. “But I shall take your advice, we will let the pieces fall in place for the mean time. To guide them and only intervene when necessary. You shall not have trouble from me until that day comes.”

Aela bowed to him, chuckling “I don’t doubt your resilience, it is not in your character, Solas. Though there is something that I mean to talk to you about, something that we can try and change.”

Solas frowned, “What is it about..”

“Its about your friend, the Spirit of Wisdom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
> Healing Incantation - Tangled  
> Sleepsong ~ Lullaby from a secret garden  
> https://youtu.be/m2xnPSRSSzU


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came too soon, the sun rays peeked into Aela’s tent making her eyes squint. Slowly she opened her eyes, the discussion with Solas still fresh in her mind. She sighed and sat up, stretching to loosen the kinks out of her body from sleeping on the ground. She crawled towards her tent’s flap and took a breath as morning breeze brought the scent of the mountain air. She intended to explore Skyhold as the others get ready for naming Maxwell the Inquisitor, she already heard the advisors whispering about it. She took her canteen filled with water and washed her face, and used her wet hands to smooth her bed hair, braiding it as she did so.

 

She stepped out of her tent and found the courtyard was somewhat deserted, only a handful of early risers were up and about. They still glared and whispered to each other as she passed by so she put on her earphones and listened to her music instead to block it all out. In game, she had explored these very castle too many times for her to count, but this time it’s different, she would like to see it up close with her own eyes. She is in awe at how the walls towered over all of them, how within it has a season of its own, different from the outside where it is constantly winter, it stood the passage of time even after being occupied by numerous kinds of people, almost unchanged, It was an impressive castle indeed. She climbed up the stairs to the battlements to escape for awhile and to watch over the others.

 

She watched as their comrades helped clear the rubble, picking up crates and all other stuff that came from the people that the Inquisition earned favour with. The others, like her, were resting in their chosen places just like in game. Now that she was here she needs to tread lightly, any wrong advice might result in an outcome she didn’t expect nor should have happened.

 

At the corner of her eye she caught sight of Maxwell, she smiled as she watched him running around checking on each member of his circle, basically still in his evening wear, his hair in an attempt to look presentable was tied in a half ponytail. It was a relief that they were all still in friendly terms. During that horrible night full of scorn at the camp, Cole had told her and Dorian what was happening since they were hearing raised voices. Maxwell had scolded them and some of his comrades didn’t think highly of him then.  _I will need to have a talk with him about that_  she thought, she didnt want him to be at odds with the people that would keep the organization whole. Everything is difficult as it already is, she didnt want him to lose allies not when a lot of things are at stake.

 

She looked at her phone, trying to look for a more upbeat tone when someone tapped on her shoulder making her jump in surprise which _almost_ made her drop her phone to its death. She turned and was to surprised to see cullen, leliana and josephine. She pulled out her earphones and bowed at them. "We need to have a word with you, Aela." Josephine said

 

She gulped, she was dreading this, after lying to them she had fair share of what they thought about her courtesy of Cole. Are they going to kick her out since she had betrayed their trust or maybe something worse? It seems to have shown on her face as she saw them smile. Leliana spoke up giving her an apologetic smile "You dont need to be worried, whatever bad thing you might be thinking of right now we dont have any intentions of doing it."

 

Josephine approached her and took her hand in hers clasping them tightly. "We have let our emotions blind us and had judged your actions when you only wanted to help us. We would like to thank you for thinking of our safety despite jeopardizing your own and we humbly ask for your forgiveness for our actions."

 

Aela raised her eyebrows at them, Leliana chuckled softly, “We truly are, we have been critical of you when you have done nothing wrong but now that we cooled our heads we have seen the errors of our ways. Maxwell’s scolding being a means for us to reflect. I personally have been too suspicious and I apologize.”

 

“I am sorry as well, if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have saved so many lives, I’m glad we considered your advice when we did, it all would have ended worse and we might not be recovering as fast as we are now. For that we thank you.”

 

Aela blinked, she didn’t expect this, she expected that she would be ignored, it is only human not to forgive easily. Unable to answer as she is shocked the only things she could come up with was "Okay?"

 

“Are you really?” Josephine said worriedly looking at her. Aela nodded vigorously, fighting of her tears, “I-I’m sorry, I’m..actually not expecting it,” her voice shook and she cleared her throat not looking at them “I would have been fine even if you didn’t apologize, I should have thought more about how I could have said things in a more eloquent manner.”

 

“What done is done, it is in the past” Cullen soothed, a hint of sadness in his voice. “At least we will all learn from this mistake. We are already fortifying the castle and had set up guard rotations and schedules to—“

 

“Commander we are not submitting a report, save that for the war table.” Leliana said rolling her eyes at him. Cullen stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck, “I was just—nevermind.”

Josephine and Aela giggled, Aela looked at them and smiled warmly, “Everything is all right, if you’d like I’d be happy to help you with the missions that might have already popped up.”

 

“That’s the other thing we would like to speak to you about.” Leliana approached her as well "As someone with capabilities and knowledge such as yourself, you will be valuable in discussions at the war table and it would be good to have another voice to help with decisions. You are familiar with all of these and it would make it easier to plan our next course of action."

 

“That’s why we would like to ask if you could join us as being an advisor to the Herald.” Josephine finished smiling widely. Aela squinted at them, trying to gauge if they were joking. “Well, I would be honoured to help you! Though I don’t know what exactly I’m going to do, I don’t really represent much and—“

 

"Just do what you did back in Haven tell us what to expect so we come prepared." Cullen soothed. Josephine grimaced "Though there is another thing,” Josephine said hesitating and looking at Aela with uncertainty “Word has spread that we have a Seer like yourself, and people are asking about you.”

 

Aela took a moment to register what Josephine just said and deadpanned.  _No, not this, not, not a commodity for those orlesian sharks_ "Well fuck, I definitely didnt think this things through." The three advisors chuckled at her and Aela smiled warmly, that is a definite yes that they were all in good terms.

 

“I understand your concern, but look on the bright side, you have a chance to dress up!” Leliana said cheerfully who had a twinkle in her eye. Back in Haven, Aela had tried to be friendly with Leliana and found that fashion wasn’t just an exaggerated notion in the game regarding the woman, she was passionate about it. But the mischief in Leliana’s eyes, though welcome, was making Aela feel shivers run down her spine “Excuse me?”

 

“It is a blessing but also a curse. We have received many letters offering aid to us from the nobles hoping to visit and see you for themselves. They say that you could tell their future." Cullen grumbled, he really wasn’t quite privy when it comes to nobles and politics.

 

“Please Maker have mercy on us all.” she whispered, "I'll try? my best to aid you. Dressing up I have no problems, I’d definitely be willing to take part in it. But dealing with the nobility is..a maybe" she sighed. “If i may be so bold to ask, can the rumors of my supposed abilities be corrected and be more realistic that would save face. They might think I’m forming a cult within the inquisition and that is not going to be a good image at all, me being a mage and all that.”

 

Josephine nodded giggling “Understood, ill clarify but we need to give them something.”

 

“Oh my god!” Aela said exasperated put her face in her hands, “Master tethras might be more helpful on that front. He is a story teller maybe he can whip us something that would be believable” Cullen grumbled.

 

“That, will be considered.” Josephine said

 

 

 

Aela watched along with the others as Maxwell went through the ceremony that Cassandra and the other advisors planned for reigning him as the Inquisitor. She watched with pride and joy as the man who had led the Inquisition to where they are now, raised his sword, the crowds rejoicing and praising him.

 

"Hmm this brings back memories,” Aela jumped and turned at the voice that spoke behind her.

 

A bearded man was smiling down at her, leaning on the wall beside her, a red streak of paint across the bridge of his nose. She knew him to be a man around his 30’s but he looked older than what he should be. He had shaggy black hair reaching to the nape of his neck, his golden brown eyes assessing her looked tired, more than what she remembered and was depicted in the game. His staff was holstered on his back and his armor though sturdy had scratches and dents, from numerous battles that the man faced. "If your unique colored hair was of any indication you must be the Lady Seer, charmed." he bowed to her, like a true gentleman.

 

She curtsied "Serah hawke" she whispered "you're already here." Garrett Hawke raised his eyesbrows and smiled down at her, “Ahhh varric has been very secretive of my arrival, not to mention my whereabouts.” He paused his brows furrowed “Then what he said about you is true, you do know of the events that will happen in the Inquisition.”

 

Aela smiled, _Let’s play along with this witty man._  “And I expected no less from your best friend, though the things I’ve seen, don’t do you as much justice. You’re more charming and handsome than I thought, Champion of Kirkwall.”

 

He laughed at that, “Oh, I like you already.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it, giving her a seductive look. _Okay this is awkward and weird for me, my character himself kissing my hand._ Hawke raised a brow at her lack of reaction, “Most women would have swooned.” He said in a disappointed tone.

 

“Im not most women sorry to disappoint, serah” Aela said chuckling. Hawke chuckled, “On the contrary—“

  
They heard the lull of the cheers and Aela stopped him putting a hand up, “Serah, if i may be so bold, i dont think we should be here out in the open if you dont want Varric to be pummeled by Seeker Pentaghast in public. This is where she usually hangs out and seeing you here, without hearing any word, lets just say.. its _not_ gonna end well. For either of you.” She said with a grimace.

  
“Ahhh lead the way then and you can have your way with me.” Hawke said dramatically putting a hand on his forehead while closing his eyes for added effect. “Im glad your humor and wit are still intact despite the threat of dismemberment.” Aela deadpanned pulling him towards the stairs in a half run. The champion grinned and let her lead him towards the battlements which were currently deserted.

 

They talked about her world which fascinated the champion and they listened to music on her phone to pass the time while they wait for Varric and the newly appointed inquisitor to arrive. He had thrown in a few flirty moves on her which she cunningly deflected and he listened to her as she told him about how she knew of him. Out of curiosity, she had also asked about who he ended up with after their adventure at Kirkwall had come to an end. In the end she didnt find out since he redirected the questions to her.

 

"I heard from a very stubby bird that the inquisitor is eyeing you.” He said conversationally, a twinkle in his eye. “Shame if I had known you were such a beautiful woman I would have run immediately to meet you and sweep you of your feet."

"That stubby bird of yours might get what’s coming to him sooner or later.” Then with a flourish she imitated Hawke’s pose earlier which made him chuckle. “Sadly, serah ‘tis a tragic tale we aren’t meant to be, nor can I be with the inquisitor."

  
"Hmm,” he said in a serious tone which she didn’t expect. He took her hand and caressed the back of it. He spoke in low growly voice, “Get whatever happiness you can, were at war and a man can only take so much when a heavy burden is put upon his shoulders. He needs someone there to support him"

  
Aela bowed her head, "I understand what you mean, but the inner circle is here for him. Things..” she sighed “Things are only just going to be complicated if I involve myself in a romantic sense."

  
Hawke squeezed her hand and with yet another dramatic flourish he said "Ah, duty and young love! A tragic combination indeed.”

  
"Hawke!" Aela said with indignation and slapped the front of his armor. The man chuckled, and kissed her hand again, “Take my advice young one. It might already be too late for him to walk away from you.”

 

Aela gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he meant when they heard someone clear his throat, they turned and saw Maxwell who had an angry frown on his face at their close proximity, eyeing Hawke as he held her hand and Varric with smug teasing smile had arrived.

  
Hawke let go of her hand and raised his hand in surrender. "Dont worry, Inquisitor. She is not in any danger, I flirt with women but i bat for the other team" Aela’s jaw dropped and looked back and forth to Hawke and Varric who chuckled at her face. “I’m in a relationship with fenris." Hawke said smirking at her.

 

Aela squealed, literally jumping the man as she hugged Hawke taking them all by surprise. "You are a sly dog but You are the sweetest man in the world and fenris deserves you!" she said cheerfully a huge grin on her face. Hawke raised a brow at her as her arms were still wrapped around his neck, “Uhhh thank you?”

  
Aela eyes widened and immediately backed away from the champion. “Sorry ehem, anyway i shall.. take my leave!” She bowed at each of them “Inquisitor, serah hawke, master Tethras.” she whirled and they watched as she fade walked down the steps and ran towards Cole who was sitting by the wall in front of the taver, hugging him and jumping up and down as the young man tried to figure out what she’s doing.

  
“What just happened?” Maxwell said eyes wide as he looked down at the still jumping and giggling woman below. Hawke laughed “A cheerful woman isn’t she?” Varric chuckles shaking his head, “One of our talks back in Haven was about how stories go in her world about us and her and some women in their world seem to support your choice in partners Hawke, she called it shipping.”

 

Hawke nodded, “Ah well, this isn’t the first that people are going crazy in my choice of lovers, but meh.” Hawke shrugged and turned to Maxwell who was now giving him a very jealous angry look, “to business, Inquisitor Trevelyan?”

 

  


Aela was summoned for meetings at the war council continuously in the following days. They discussed the main concerns like the arrival of Hawke and his information about the missing Grey Wardens, they will be meeting up with Hawke at Crestwood after a few days to start the investigation which Aela plans on going to, the threat of nobles coming to Skyhold to meet her was a definite motivation to get out.

 

Plans are already on the way to gaining access to the Winter Palace to prevent the assassination of Empress Celene. Scouting missions were sent under way to the different areas in Orleais that they weren’t able to reach before Haven to try and discover anything else they need to fight Corypheus.

 

Aela had given insightful advice and tactics for the discussion but letting the Inquisitor decide the best course of action. When one seemingly simple task that needed to be cleared was read Aela stopped Maxwell as he was leaning towards just sending Cullen’s forces to solve the issue. “It is vital that you choose wisely, Inquisitor” Aela said, they looked at her with a raised brow. “Choosing an advisor’s suggested action to do the task is more tedious than one might think.” She said in authoritive and serious tone, Aela looked at Maxwell with pleading eyes. “If you choose to tackle a mission depending on how fast or efficient it is, the results you would have thought was the best would result in consequences that we might not be able to remedy.”

 

“What do you mean?” Cullen asked crossing his arms, frowning. Aela closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears, she remembered her play through with her Lavellan Inquisitor. The way she dealt with that mission was devastating. “In one of missions, I-, the Inquisitor had made the wrong choices and--it ended in bloodshed, a dalish clan, the Lavellans were, eradicated because she was too brash and wanted to do the easiest way to finish the mission.”

 

They were silent, Aela looked at Maxwell, “So please, reconsider, it might take longer but this would result in opening more windows of opportunity for us. Though the Inquisition is gaining favor from most, it still has enemies. If we are to remain on top, we must secure ourselves as a worthy organization that is fair and just.”

 

Maxwell gave her an understanding look and retracted his decision, asking for other options and courses of action. After it was done, they were dismissed, Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He wanted to spend time to talk with her, but he had promised to talk with Vivienne and Solas about their resident spirit, Cole.

 

 

Meanwhile, Aela stayed for a little while looking at the map and fixing the markers they’ve set in place. “Are you alright Aela?”

 

Aela looked up to see Josephine looking at her with a worried look, Aela smiled, “Thank you for your concern but I’m alright.” The antivan woman nodded, yet she still waited, fidgeting “Is there something you’d like to ask Ambassador?”

 

Josephine flinched, “Well yes, about who you are back in your world, Earth. What exactly do you do?”

Aela chuckled, “It wasn’t anything grand, I’m a commoner mostly, and I work in a tavern to be relatable. I make the drinks for the customers.”

 

“Ah I see, that is surprising, I thought you’re profession would have been a bard, you sing well and you dance, you carry yourself well in front of others too.” Josephine said cheerfully, “I would like to have a taste of the drinks you make, what ingredients do you use, we might be able to order them.”

 

She laughed, shaking her head at Josephine, “Well, making isn’t really the right word. I use already made drinks and mix them altogether to create a different taste.” Josephine eyes widened, “All the more that we should order something, what kinds of liquors would you like to have in stock.”

 

Aela gave her a look and went around the war table to take Josephine’s hands in hers. “Lady Ambassador, relax, if we ever have the need I’ll tell you, but don’t tie yourself up into a knot by adding more work for yourself. Its fine!”

 

Josephine sighed, “I apologize, Lady Seer, its just, everything is unnerving after Haven, I—needed to be busy to distract myself.” she said in a nervous tone. Aela taught for awhile and snapped her fingers an idea in her head. She walked towards the door, Josephine in tow. The nobles already present following them with their eyes as they left. “I might just have the thing, I’ll invite Ser Blackwall, he’s quite a funny fellow if you give him time and booze.”

 

“Aela, I don’t think--,” Josephine started but was pulled forward by Aela.

 

Aela looked around and saw Blackwall sitting near the stairs towards the main keep, carving on a piece of wood. Aela approached him and looked down blocking his light. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Ser Blackwall, but Josephine and I need some company, can we invite you to drink with us in the tavern?”

 

Blackwall frowned looking between her and the ambassador. He did not expect Aela to talk to him after ignoring her during the trek to Skyhold. He smiled softly at them “I would like that, I’ve got a hankering for company.” Blackwall said standing up dusting himself. Aela saw Josephine blush at the corner of her eye and smiled at Blackwall as he too was turning red, “Good!”

 

After awhile in the tavern, Josephine and Blackwall were already talking animatedly with each other, Aela just silently watching them as she tried to stomach down the ale. _This needs work, this place will boast the greatest drinks in all of Thedas, if it’s the last thing I do._ Josephine giggled like a schoolgirl as Blackwall flirted with her. Aela took that chance to stand to leave the two of them alone. She stepped out of the tavern to see Dorian smirking. “Playing match maker are we?”

 

Aela put a hand on her chest in mock offense, “Perish the thought, Ser Dorian! I’m simply bridging the gap between two people. They have been eyeing each other for quite some time.” Dorian raised a brow, Aela rolled her eyes “And besides Josephine needed the booze, the poor girl needed to loosen up a little bit. Needed to have her taste the ale there too, eck! She might consider having Cabot get something else besides dwarven ale in stock.”

 

Dorian looked up to the sky, “Thank my lucky stars, I’m so fortunate to know a woman with good taste in drinks. I love you for all eternity, Aela!” Dorian kissed her cheek and Aela giggled “And I you!”

 

 

After parting ways with Dorian who was heading towards the library to properly archive the books, (“Someone has to do it,” Dorian scoffed, “I’ve seen the rubbish they’ve given to the Inquisition and I am ashamed to know that we have such trash in our shelves!”) Aela headed down towards the stairs and as expected, Maxwell, Vivienne, Solas and Cassandra were speaking to each other while Cole was sitting digging for something on the ground near the group. Maxwell was rubbing his forehead most probably a heading creeping in, as Vivienne and Solas continued to argue.

 

"This _thing_ is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet, it has no business being here" Vivienne said in irritated voice, staring daggers at Solas. "Wouldn’t you say the same of an apostate?" Solas countered with the same venom the other mage had. _Oooohhh apply water to burned area, damn it Solas._ _Aela thought_

  
Maxwell looked over at her with a pleading look as she arrived at his side. Cassandra frowned at her arrival but didn’t say a word turning her attention back to the two mages. Cole took that chance and stood up from where he was sitting and headed towards the soldiers that were injured, Maxwell followed the spirit.

  
Vivienne turned to her, now in a more softer somewhat apologetic tone. "Ah darling what say you about that demon? I’ve seen you talking with him a few times and spent time with you. And as you say you know of all of us"

  


Aela bowed at them and smiled, "Yes madam de fer, he is a complexity. He has aspects of a spirit/demon and also of a human. He has a sad story which is not mine to tell. Though I can give you assurance that I am in charge of looking after him, me and Cole already have an understanding"

 

Vivienne eyes widened "Are you insane?! You will be possessed."

 

"Only if I let him, as is the usual thing with possession and mages" Aela said looking directly at Vivienne with a soft smile. "Thank you for your concern, I appreciate it and so would Cole. But you need not worry, He is a spirit of compassion, his nature is kindness itself and he helps people.” Vivienne scoffed at her. “His will and intent to be part of the Inquisition is too strong for that to happen madam, not all of us ask for compassion. Let’s give him a chance,”

 

Solas gave her a smile and nodded, approving of her sentiment. Aela looked at Cassandra then, “I will take it upon myself if any such _event_ happens."

"As do I" Maxwell said approaching them. Vivienne sighed in resignation. “Very well.” and left them. Solas and Cassandra left the two of them as well, though Solas gave her a wink, which made Aela give him a confused look. Maxwell turned to her all serious, "Now that the battle of mage witticism and knowledge is over, Let’s talk about Hawke.” Maxwell said smiling at her, though there was an edge in his voice. He gestured for her to follow him and Aela grimaced at his back as Hawke’s words played in her mind. _It might already be too late for him to walk away from you._

 

Maxwell had been seeing Aela and Hawke together in the past few days while they were fixing up Skyhold. The two were joined at the hip, more often than not Dorian would be joining the two at Herald’s Rest where Hawke stays while the guest wings were being renovated. He had been observing the two of them and it was grating on his nerves, which came as a surprise to him. He knows about flirting, getting a women into his bed, the whole dance. But he never felt anything for them. But with Aela it was different, from the first time he met her, she had a pull on him like no other woman has in his life. He didn’t even have a name for it, its not lust, he likes her but there was something more.

 

The day he was made Inquisitor, was when he first felt it. He saw her talking with Hawke, exchanging pleasantries, found it curious and unnerving at that time. She was too nice, too familiar with a man he haven’t seen before. Maxwell trusted her but with the dangers that Aela is facing with Corypheus knowing about her, he, they cant afford to be lenient or complacent.

 

He couldn’t help his fists from clenching then at how she pulled him towards the battlements, a grin on the man’s face. Maxwell wanted to run to her and punch the man where it hurts and wouldn’t be able to walk for a whole day, just so that the feeling in his chest would disappear, but his advisors were already talking about their course of action and he couldn’t get away fast enough. Fortunately, Varric came to his rescue, if he could call it that. What he saw up at the battlements with how close Hawke was to her, just makes his blood boil and his stomach clench.

 

Maxwell led Aela up the stairs to his room and office that they were so kind enough to put at the highest tower in the castle (Sarcasm). Instead of a talk, Aela had had a scolding from Maxwell, as soon as the door was closed and they were both in the room, he whirled at her making her jump from surprise. “Has nobody ever told you to not go with men you don’t know?!” he shouted pacing in front of his fireplace. He chose his quarters to have a little bit of privacy, but with the way his voice is booming around the whole room, he doesn’t doubt that the whole of Skyhold will be hearing it. He doesn’t give a fuck right now. “I know Hawke well, Inquisitor.” Aela said in a calm voice,

 

Maxwell rubbed the bridge of his nose, pacing. _KNOW him?_ “Do you really? The way he was flirting with you didn’t scream danger to you?!” He looked at her with disbelief. Aela raised a brow, “Firstly, Hawke is in a relationship and--” Aela started, but Maxwell interrupted her. “All the more that you shouldn’t be hanging out with him! He’s not even faithful to his partner.”

 

Aela gave him a look of impatience, at that moment he felt like he was the one being scolded, “Second, Fenris is a man.”

Maxwell stopped at that, he shook his head pursing his lips. Aela crossed her arms frowning at him “You do remember where I am from right Maxwell? Its not just the story of the Inquisition that I know but also of Serah Hawke’s adventures. His flirting is a normal thing that you shouldn’t be worried about.”

 

Maxwell felt his face burning from shame. “I see, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me..” Aela smiled warmly at him, “It is alright, thank you for being concern for me, but you don’t have to worry, I can handle myself quite well.”

 

Maxwell nodded and Aela cheerfully asked, “If that is all Inquisitor, then I shall take my leave.” He just nodded at her and walked towards his desk putting his hand on top, a look of defeat. Aela left and closed the door softly and sunk to the floor, her face turning red, “Well, Shit.”

 

 

(Outside, while they were arguing)

Varric, Hawke, Leliana and Dorian were listening on the other side of the door trying to catch any gossip or to check on the two’s progress. Leliana was stifling her giggles as Maxwell continued his tirade. Varric was scribbling down on a piece of paper a smirk on his lips and Hawke crossed his arms nodding in understanding. Dorian just twirled his moustache a satisfied look on his face. The same thing on their minds, “The Inquisitor is jealous of Hawke.”

 

“If that is all Inquisitor, then I shall take my leave.” They heard Aela say and the three men tried to scramble away from the door while Leliana calmly walked down towards the other door leading to the main hall, a mischievous smirk on her lips. _This is going to be fun at the war table._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who keep on reading and giving kudos :) I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is late, I had difficulty with this specially with work and health is currently an issue

Maxwell was pacing in front of the door leading to the library. He asked around for Aela’s whereabouts and was now just a doorway away from her. Aela smiled at him like an understanding mother at the war meeting earlier, when he addressed their argument after the three advisors left, but she felt distant.  _What if she was just being nice but she’s fuming, I don’t want her to hate me. Ugh I feel like a boy rather than a grown man._

“You’re Inquisitorialness? You’re going to dig a rut in front of that door.” Varric said making Maxwell jump and scream in surprise turning a few heads. The dwarf chuckled and crossed his arms. “What are you trying to do exactly? It looks like you’re about to be judged”

Maxwell combed his hair back and looked sadly at Varric, “Well you could say that, me and Aela had an argument.” The dwarf raised a brow and smiled smugly. “About what exactly? Let’s not play the pronoun game.”

Maxwell snorted, “About Hawke, I got furious about her hanging out with him.”

Varric raised a brow, “Why  _were_  you furious?”

“I don’t know myself, it bugs me.” Maxwell admitted furrowing his brows, and started pacing again, a look of frustration on his face. Varric slapped a hand on his face and dragged it down. “You’re worse than the Kid.” Varric grumbled making Maxwell look at him confused.

“Well it’ll come to you soon give it time. But go on ahead whatever it is you were planning to do” Varric shook his head and went to his chair shooing the Inquisitor with his hand. Maxwell took a breath opening the door.

 

Maxwell felt like weights were tied on his legs as he took each step up, he was dreading it, afraid of what she would really say. When he arrived finally at the floor he saw Aela and his stomach flipped. She changed to more comfortable clothes and was wearing leather pants that fit her along with boots that ride up to her thigh, she wore a loose beige tunic that she had folded up to her elbows. Her red hair with its blonde ends was let loose, reaching down the small of her back. She was focused on her task, using a finger to help her scan the spines of the books. She dressed so simply and yet he affected her in so many ways.

Maxwell approached and cleared his throat trying to catch her attention. She looked up from her list and turned towards him. Maxwell fidgeted moving side to side making Aela tilt her head in question. She gave him a few heartbeats and he spoke “Aela, about last time up at my quarters. I know I already apologized but it feels like it wasn’t enough. Again I’m sorry I shouted at you, it was uncalled for.” he whispered trying not to let anyone hear, he saw Dorian peaking from his corner by the window a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes before he slinked back away from view. “My apology earlier felt like it wasn’t enough, you became so distant, I don’t know if you really are okay or something.” Aela stared up at him with a blank look, she didn’t know what to say to him about it.

She didn’t mind that he did shout at her, but the underlying thing for the reason for it was the one she was concerned about. She wasn’t dense, its not hard to see that Maxwell was developing feelings for her. He cares for her, sure, like any other person would for a comrade but she can’t or wouldn’t encourage him if it were more than that. From the way he was acting it doesn’t seem that he had realized yet what he was feeling about her. They have their duties and she didn’t want to distract him.

 _You made your Inquisitors have romances and that didn’t affect them at all_. the emotional part of her reasoned.

 _But that was a game, this is different, this is the real deal_. The logical experienced part said back. After knowing Maxwell after this time, he’s the kind of man who jumps to shield her when a death blow does come for her. He has enough things to worry about besides dealing with her.  _I don’t know what the future holds for us. I’m afraid that it wouldn’t have a happy ending_  Aela shook her head, she won’t allow anything to hurt him specially if it was her who would cause it. Thedas still needs saving, it can wait.

Aela looked up at Maxwell, making her scrunch her nose. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. She sighed and reached up, messed up his hair that was let down from his ponytail making him grunt and hold her wrist to stop her. “You’re overthinking things, We’re really okay.” She grinned up at him, feeling guilty at how her skin was tingling from where he was touching her. Maxwell let go of her and scratched the back of his neck, “Are we really?”

“Want me to mess up your hair again for you to stop worrying?”

 

“Boss, this feels wrong.” Bull said as they saw dark clouds at the horizon as they were heading to Crestwood. The rumble of thunder was heard. “Oh come on Bull, What could possibly go wrong.” Maxwell said and continued cheerfully forward. “Why did you just say that, you shouldn’t have said that” Iron Bull grumbled. Hawke looked down at Aela and laughed as she made a face. “Everything could go wrong if my life was any indication.” Hawke whispered to her. Maxwell heard him whisper but ignored him, he was in good terms with Aela and nothing can spoil that. He got over his dislike of the champion fast. He found that he was actually pleasant company. Knowing that the champion wasn’t aiming for Aela’s affection certainly helped a lot.

They arrived at the edge of the village Crestwood. Crestwood despite having boasted an excellent trade with fishing is now a dreary and rainy place, the Blight had forced the inhabitants to flee from their source of livelihood and was left to live in fear at the hillside. Hawke’s warden friend was there in hiding, for who knows what reason. Aela knew of course but she was adamant in keeping silent about it. They didn’t push her, her lips were sealed.

They arrived at the camp site, Scout Harding ran up to them and saluted in front of the Inquisitor. This is the first time Aela actually saw her, she expected to see her around Skyhold but wasn’t fortunate enough to catch her around. She was a dwarf, her ginger hair pulled back into a bun on the nape of her neck, her freckles dotting her pale face which only added to her adorableness. But Aela knew to not judge a book by its cover, she was a hardy one and she’s good at what she does.

She briefed them about the situation in the area, the dead were crawling out of the lake located not far from where they were. “We’re glad we came here when we did, I’m worried we may not be able to help this people.”

Maxwell smiled down at the dwarf “If you’re worried, we should inform the whole Inquisition.” He joked. Scout Harding smirked “Or increase my hazard pay, that works.”

“Is it that bad?” Maxwell chuckled. Scout Harding, gave him a look and gestured him to follow her. Maxwell looked at the others and they just shrugged at him. Aela hid her smirk underneath her fingers as the others stared.

“Well,Shit” Varric exclaimed. They looked over the lake an eerie green glow was erupting in the middle of the lake a few heads bobbing up and down, curiously getting closer to shore. It was an unnerving sight as one of the heads suddenly came up on the shore line, a corpse was hobbling towards the village. The fact that there was no way for them to get down underwater to close the rift without drowning. It sunk in “Oh..” he said slowly, embarrassed.

“I told you never to say ‘What could possibly go wrong’. But you just had to say it.” Iron Bull grumbled looking pointedly at Maxwell who chuckled nervously.

 

“Mud. Rain. Let’s bring Dorian!”

Aela smiled their boots squishing from the mud and continuous rain as they trudged towards the wet terrain. Hawke had already gone ahead to make sure that his Warden friend is still in his hiding place while they handle the Rift, and the weather isn’t making anyone happy, except Aela at that moment. “Darling, stop your complaining, you’re not the only one who dressed for the occasion.” Vivienne said irritated and sarcastic as she used the butt of her staff to help her walk in her heels. Aela had to admire her for that.

Dorian suddenly jumped with a not so manly shriek, he looked beside him to see Solas frowning at him. “Solas, you startled me. You’re always so…nondescript.” Dorian said looking at the elf with a raised brow. Solas rolled his eyes “Please speak up! I cannot hear you over your outfit!”

Snickers were heard despite the dreary weather and Dorian just turned up his head away from the elf in an offended manner. Aela put a hand to her mouth her shoulders started shaking. Maxwell groaned at the 3 mages “Maker’s balls, next time I will leave the three of you at Skyhold, you’re already making this worse with your complaints.”

Dorian huffed walking beside Aela, she could have sworn she saw a smirk on Solas lips, “You could have told us that the weather is like this you know, Lady  _Seer._ ” Aela grinned at him, “But you insisted you wanted to go on our next mission rather than getting cooped up at Skyhold.”

Dorian was about to retort but closed his mouth since he did insist on it.

 

Iron Bull approached Aela and Maxwell looking down at the two. “So we’re going to this Caer Bornach to help with the village huh, bandits and cutthroats my kind of warm up.” Iron bull said excitedly. Maxwell chuckled, “The mayor said this was the place that the controls for draining the lake is located. Though Aela,” Maxwell turned to her, “Why did you tell our troops to stay at the village and keep an eye out.”

Aela frowned, she doesn’t want to reveal anything at the moment, if they act now, the people would think that the Inquisition are tyrants if they detain that person who caused this mishap with the undead crawling out of the lake. Situating soldiers there to be sure he doesn’t escape, she’ll save them the effort of running after the man, after all of this is done. “Precaution, if the corpses come up its better that the villagers are safe.” She shrugged

“I see.” Maxwell raised a brow, “Anything you’d like to share about it.”

“No. You’ll find out, where’s your sense of mystery?” she smirked

Maxwell huffed dejected as Aela walked away going towards Solas and Cole’s side. Varric chuckled and pat Maxwell in the back, “Come on your Inquisitorialness, let her have her fun,”

 

When they arrived at the keep the bandits were easily taken care of and headed down towards the inner workings of the mechanism. Maxwell frowned “The mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. Who repaired them?”

“Right. Something stinks besides fish and... fish.” Sera said pinching her nose. Maxwell looked over at Aela and she just smiled. “Maxwell, there’s something I would like to show the Iron bull before we go and return to the village.” she said as they walked out of the keep, her leading the way.

Iron Bull smirked, looking down at her with a teasing look “Well well, if you wanted to have a tussle you can just approach me at the Herald’s Rest, but the outdoors is fine too.” He flirted giving Aela a wink with his one good eye.

Dorian fumed and hugged Aela towards him making her laugh. “Don’t you dare touch her with your..your big hands.” He said scornfully. Iron bull chuckle, “Oh yeah, that’s a good insult right there, better remember that one, big hands.” He said sarcastically making Dorian fume.

Aela smirked and whispered in Dorian’s ear, “Admit it, You like his big hands and you’ve been thinking about it.” Dorian reddened and pinched her nose making her squirm, “Quiet you!” he hissed at her. At the corner of her eye she saw Iron Bull look at Dorian with a soft look.

 

They reached the edge of a cliff with a ruined keep, there was a loud snoring echoing from the area. Iron Bull eyes widened and looked down at her, “Don’t tell me.” He whispered and picked her up by her waist hoisting her up in the air, making her squeak. Maxwell shook his head at the two, Aela had told him of it back in Skyhold before leaving. He walked over to the ruins and set up a marker of the area while Aela pointed down.

There sleeping below was a high dragon, it was snoring contently while the rain was pouring down at it. Iron Bull laughed excitedly and started twirling her around in the air. “You are the best!” he said and hugged her to him, his face on her breast making her squeak again. He turned towards Maxwell, “We’re going to fight her boss right? Tell me where fighting her!”

“When we’re done with the rift and meeting Hawke’s friend we’ll rest for awhile then do just that, the woman back in the shack said it was kind of a pest stealing live stock.” Maxwell said smirking at the big qunari’s excitement. Sera looked down curious about what he was excited about and when she saw it she giggled quite evilly. “We’re going to fight that?! Let’s finish up and fight those freaking demons. I’m looking forward to it”

 

“I take it back, I’m not looking forward to fighting freaking demons!” Sera screamed as she shot arrow after arrow through a towering red Rage demon. Maxwell ducked as the demon swiped at him. It wasn’t any different than the others but the size of it and the onslaught of other demons isn’t helping them to fight easier.

They had drained the lake and went down to Old Crestwood and found a Spirit of Command (Or Pomposity as Solas stated with contempt) staying in the area, it had requested(commanded) for Maxwell to follow its command before it goes back to the Fade. They were to eliminate a Rage Demon that had (scared) pushed her away from the depths of an old shack.

What they found was a dwarven ruin underneath the cave themselves, still lit and dry like the waters themselves didn’t even reach down that area at all. They found clues that Mayor was the one who caused the flooding, taking with it innocent lives trapped because they were affected by the Blight. Where they found the Rage demon, “For fuck’s sake!” Maxwell cursed and cast out his hand towards the rift stunning the demon. With a few more blasts of ice from the mages they were able purge it and gained an opening for Maxwell to close the rift.

Maxwell pulled his hair tie and shook his head, combing it back. “Let’s get to the mayor first,” he said in an almost angry tone, he looked down at Aela “He has a lot to answer for.”

They arrived at the village, a soldier came running towards them a little panicked. “Your worship, it’s the mayor..”

“What happened soldier.”

“We followed as the Lady Seer instructed and as soon as the sun came up he tried to escape, but he wasn’t able to get away. Soldiers were situated at each exit and entrance into the village. He is currently detained at the camp.”

“Good work, bring him to Skyhold for judgement, he has a lot of explaining to do.” Maxwell commanded. The solder nodded, “Sir, he also left a letter at his house” the soldier said handing him a piece of paper, the script written haphazardly and with a hurry, “It confesses his crimes against the people of Crestwood.”

Maxwell read through it and nodded handing it back “Good, bring it with you to Skyhold, have my advisors know about it.” The soldier saluted. Aela approached Maxwell, he looked down at her and smiled, “Glad you’re making less work for us. What would we ever do without you?”

Aela smirked and elbowed him, “Don’t rely on me too much Inquisitor, you do still need to make the decisions.” Maxwell sighed tiredly, “Yes, I know mother.” he joked that earned him a kick to his shin.

 

Aela waited by the lake near the cave while the others were with Hawke and his warden friend, Stroud. She picked up a smooth and flat rock making it bounce over the surface of the lake. She already knew what was going to be discussed, the others needed to hear it for themselves rather than it coming from her. Corypheus was using a fake Calling, a chant or a sign that the Grey Wardens were about to die from the Blight to convince them to do his bidding. With him being a darkspawn, convincing the wardens was an easy task. Stroud had gathered clues regarding a blood magic ritual being done in the Western Approach, she needs to discuss the events with Maxwell and the advisors, she has a plan but..

“Aela?!” Maxwell shouted and she turned as she saw him looking around the others following behind him. She walked towards them and saw the grim looks on their faces. Blackwall being the worst out of all of them, she looked sadly at each one. “Let’s rest for awhile, the dragon can wait.” Aela suggested and there was a collective nod.

 

The camp was quiet that night, the situation dampening their spirits. Aela felt uncomfortable with all of this, Cole approached her and held up a lute tilting his head, “I want to hear you sing, it makes everything better, when you sing.” Aela smiled as he sat beside her, the others looked over, Vivienne frowning at how close Cole was to her, but Aela didn’t acknowledge it but instead leaned on his shoulder. Madame de fer was nice but she needs to understand that Cole is a friend, having him around her was comforting. She thought of a good song, it was quite a cheerful song, she fell in love with it the first time she heard Maryden sang it in the game.  _Hope this livens up the others._  “It will.” Cole whispered

She strummed echoing within the close quarters the others looking over at her. She smiled and caught Cassandra’s eyes.

_By the side of the Divine_

_Cassandra seeks the truth and finds_

_Her whirling blade cuts so sublime_

_Royal hearts Nevarran minds_

 

The seeker smiled at her and her eyes soften as she understood the lyrics. She giggled and paused she caught sight of Varric that was a little farther away. She sang it a bit louder, flirtatious, enunciating the witty lyrics describing him

_Varric charms with clever words_

_Vendor of exotic goods_

_Writer of salacious books_

_A rogue, a dwarf with ragged looks_

 

Varric chuckled while Hawke who was beside him snickered. By that time the others were gathering closer to her a few smiles and grins. Encouraged, she stood up and walked over to Solas.

_Solas mysterious elven mage_

_Mastered magic by his own hand_

_Not a dalish or a city elf_

_Sceptic born into lovely land_

 

She stood up as Solas shook his head a smirk on his face. She then sat down pushing against Dorian, he pushed back. She winked as she sang the lines, making him laugh.

_Dorian rebelled against countrymen_

_A mage from the Tevinter Imperium_

_Charming and suave and just slightly suspect_

_These are the early days we defend_

 

She walked over at Sera who was shaking her head at her. She sang it softly, but at the end, she almost giggled as Sera made gagging face, she didn’t like that she was sang about.

_And then the later ones came to the Fade_

_Like Sera who stayed to tempt their fate_

_But we all know she was but a rogue_

_The taverns still sing her name_

 

Aela then next sat beside Blackwall who was watching her with soft eyes. Aela sang the lyrics with pride giving him confidence which made him smile wider shaking his head.

_Blackwall a secretive Grey Warden_

_Proud of his life and isolation_

_Bruising and strong protector of all_

_Recruiting the brave to join the cause_

 

Aela then looked at Cole who stiffened a confused look on his face. She sang the lyrics she had made up, and he smiled shyly covering himself with his hat making Aela smile triumphantly.

_Cole, a spirit filled of compassion_

_A young man of kindness that help the ones_

_Those who call on with hurt and sorrows_

_A touch of his hand that heals them all_

 

She whirled her attention this time to the Bull who was watching her with interest. She walked over to him watching him, when she delivered the last line she rolled her eyes, a complaint in her voice as she sang making the others laugh out loud.

_Iron Bull’s loyal indulgent one_

_A brilliant agent of those who run_

_The Bull’s Chargers now stay in his sight_

_But he still find the time to roar through the night_

 

Aela looked at Vivienne with a soft smile, giving her a bow as she continued to sing. The woman gave her a small smile, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

_Vivienne Madame de Fer_

_Respect of the mages throughout the world_

_Ruthless to fight by Inquisitor’s side_

_Defying expectations only to rise_

 

She then walked over to Maxwell who was farther from the others, she strummed harder putting her foot on a stump he was sitting on. Maxwell laughed as she described the advisors,

_Then there’s of course our revered ever more_

_Like Commander Cullen who lead his men_

_Through the Inquisition_

_A templar a knight stayed with the fight stout and bright_

 

_Or Sister Nightingale spymistress veiled_

_In beauty and bow_

_Orlesian bard both tender and hard_

_Brave and bold_

 

Aela looked at Blackwall and winked at him, making him cough uncomfortably.

_Josephine noble with bright acumen_

_With grace and charm in hand_

_Ambassador to the wealthy and shrewd_

_And dear through the land_

 

Aela looked down at Maxwell who was looking up expectantly, but she shook his head grinning at him, finishing her song.

_The Inquisitor surely stands_

_Because of these souls we sang_

 

They laughed and clapped as she bowed, “That isn’t fair! I didn’t get a line.” Maxwell complained putting a hand on his knee while looking up at her. She sat down and pushed against him, “Maybe I’ll sing a song for only you, but give it time.” She teased.

They looked over at the others as they teased each other, “Well I’m definitely suave, with my handsome looks and all.” Dorian said in a boastful tone. Vivienne rolled her eyes, “My dear, through all this mud and muck, demons and corpses, you don’t look any better. Or smell any better.” She said pinching her nose at him.

The tevinter put a hand on his chest seemingly offended. The others joined in causing quite a ruckus. The soldiers were smiling and laughing as they saw their higher ups getting rowdy like normal people. Cole appeared beside her “Light. Teasing. It makes it feel all better, for now. Reality sinking in, but she sings it away. She isn’t so bad. The others are liking you better now, you healed their hurt. You helped” Cole said cheerfully.

Aela giggled shaking her head at him “You’re the one who helped them, Cole, not me, but you helped me too, Thank you.” Cole smiled at her and they watched as the others continued to argue with each other.

 

The night wore on with no other incidents, the others were able to rest peacefully. Maxwell took that opportunity to ask about the song. “Why did you sing that song? I don’t mind if I was included or not but I don’t think it was just to cheer us up, you always have reasons.”

Aela chuckled and smirked at him, “Honestly, are you trying to figure me out, Inquisitor?”

He shrugged, giving her his handsome smirk “I try, might know what’s going on in your head.” Aela elbowed him on his ribs making him hold his side chuckling.

“If you must know,” Aela said in a soft tone looking up at the stars. “If it weren’t for your Inner Circle you wouldn’t get this far, the bards are singing praises to you but none for them. You have people who are close that care for you, who stand with you despite all this weird shit, believing in you.” Aela chuckled and leaned back, “You’d think in the kind of world we live in they would be selfish, but no, they aren’t. They give their time and their effort for the Inquisition, either be they gain something from it or not seems irrelevant at the moment for them. I’ve seen friends fall apart for simpler things, but all of you bounce back even if you disapprove of each other. You still stick together. The Inquisitor that I was had difficulty, I always mess up and one way or another they just disapprove of me, I always say the wrong things, but you.” She looked at him, “You always know the right thing to say.”

Maxwell looked at her his eyes wide, is that how they all were. Aela looked away and poked the embers to keep the fire going. “With how fast things are going, and with the things that will happen in the Western Approach you need to be there for them too. They are your strength as much as you are to the rest of us, always remember that.”

Maxwell was silent and watched her, unbeknownst to the two of them, the rest of the circle weren’t asleep. They heard every word, they all smiled and closed their eyes, dreams of different kinds wrapping around Aela, a warm light surrounding each of them, their bonds wrapping around each other strengthening each other. Solas watched all of this in the Fade and he smiled nodding at how things turned out despite the hostility that had bubbled underneath their masks.

 

The next morning they were suddenly woken up by the unmistakable roar of the dragon waking up from its slumber. Iron Bull popped awake “Today is a good day! Today is a very good day!” Iron Bull cheered as he pushed open his tent flap just as the sound of flapping wings of the high dragon passed them, now soaring up in the air. 

There was a groan from everyone of them, and came out. Maxwell and Aela were already geared up, excitement in their eyes. “You all better get ready, eat if you’re hungry.” Maxwell said cheerfully.

“Hope this isn’t our last meal.” Varric groaned, while the others shared their sentiments. Iron Bull and Sera were already getting in their armor.

 

 “Are you sure about this? Fighting a dragon is no simple task.” Cassandra said as Aela lead the way towards the location. “No,” Aela said grinning at them, “But doesn’t it make you feel alive to see it up close?” Iron Bull guffawed and picked her up in his arms again. “Where have you been all my life?!”

Aela laughed trying to kick him, “Put me down, Bull!

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and looked over at Maxwell like he was the one at fault he just shrugged. They followed the excited duo down the hill. The dragon was circling around the area already eyeing the two of them warily as they approached.

Maxwell felt at awe at the glorious dragon, slowly he pulled out his daggers, seeing it up close definitely makes you feel alive. “This is fucking amazing!” he said. Aela tapped the bottom of her staff on the ground and twirled her staff a rift spell in her other hand. Hawke twirled his own walking forward as the dragon roared, “Can’t let you have all the fun, it’s been quite some time.”

“Are we still talking about dragons, Hawke?” Varric asked, chuckling as the Champion scoffed at him, Varric smirked while reloading his crossbow. Hawke though about for a second and smirked back, “I think I am.” Stroud harrumphed and shook his head pulling out his sword as well, “You never take anything seriously at all.” Cassandra made a disgusted noise and unsheathed her weapons running at the front “Are all of you insane, you’re going to get yourself killed without barriers.”

Maxwell raised a brow, it would seem that the seeker was excited for this as well. Blackwall chuckled gruffly and unsheathed his as well going to the front. “They are going to get themselves killed.” Dorian huffed, rolling his eyes as he unsheathed his staff readying his own set of spells. “Let me show you how its done in the circle darling.” Vivienne said smugly. “Watch out you don’t ruin your dress Madam de Fer. We don’t want your skirts caught on fire.” Solas smirked at the woman earning a challenging glare.

Maxwell chuckled everyone was all raring to go. As soon as he pulled out his weapons, they were one with him, ready to face whatever it is front of them. Aela looked up at him and winked mouthing “I told you so.” Maxwell laughed and rolled his shoulders, taking his stance. The others circling around him as they waited for the dragon to get within reach of their weapons.

“Strong, leading, always ready to have his back. The light to the dark and hope for the lost.” Whispered Cole, a smile showing teeth as he felt the elation his comrades where feeling at that moment.  He pulled out his weapons as well, made by the Inquisitor himself, just for him. “I am ready.”

Maxwell couldn’t be more uplifted, Aela was right, they have his back and he has theirs, no matter the odds they face.

The dragon landed, making the ground shake, but they were ready for it. It growled as its yellow eyes stared at each one of them, like it was weighing its odds. Suddenly there was a glass jar flying in the air hitting it right on its snout. It shattered, bees coming out stinging the dragon in the eyes making it roar and pain. An evil cackle erupted from behind them and they saw Sera aiming arrows and already firing at it. Iron Bull came charging growling “Taarsidath-an Halsaam!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Taarsidath-an Halsaam  
> Iron Bull: closest translation would be "I will bring myself sexual pleasure later while thinking about this with great respect"
> 
> Song:  
> Companions Tavern Song - Dragon Age Inquisition: Trespasser


	8. Chapter 8

“The Western Approach, a desolate place filled with sand, bandits, darkspawn and Venatori” Maxwell grunted, as he finished up one bandit that was foolish enough to run to him. “Who knew that the Inquisition would be bringing us to such wonderful places!” he said sarcastically as he sheathed his daggers. The others shared his sentiment and he was about to say something else but Cassandra gave him the stink eye and he snapped his mouth shut.

“At least we’ll find out more about the Grey Wardens.” Blackwall said as they pressed on. Hawke and Stroud went ahead after they had finished up in Crestwood. Maxwell insisted that they continue their mission only stopping at Skyhold briefly to get more supplies and discuss the situation with his advisors since it was on the way.

It took them a week and a half to travel towards the Western Approach to Aela’s dismay. Usually travelling between locations would just be a push of a button in game. She grudgingly accepted her fate and made the most of it.  _Nothing I could do about it_

Aela sighed and sheathed her staff and moved forward with a tilt of her head. Maxwell nodded treading lightly since she has become too silent throughout this whole trip. Something felt wrong for some odd reason, everything was too simple, Corypheus knows about her and yet not a single attempt was made on her life, even a little bit at Skyhold. Was the security that good or was it because of the magic surrounding the area? She shook her head, focusing at the task at hand. If everything goes with her plan, she’ll be able to save the wardens without having to resort to the destruction of Adamant.

“Uncertainty. Corypheus knows. I cant interfere only guide. Something might change because I’m here. Swift and sure, one strike to end their doom.” Cole whispered beside Aela and she looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry, you’re really loud.” He said holding her hand and squeezing it “We’re all here, I’ll protect you and He will too.” Cole looked back at Maxwell as he was making a face at Sera. She squeezed his hand back smiling and took a breath letting it out harshly. “Thank you Cole.”

 

They arrived at the ritual tower where Stroud and Hawke were already waiting for them, serious looks on their faces. “I’m glad you made it Inqusitor, I fear they already started the ritual.” A scream came from up the tower, “Blood magic, I’d wager from the scream. Not to mention the smell and the corpses” Hawke said in a jovial tone

“I’ll take point and get this over with” Maxwell growled already walking forward.  _This is getting out of hand_

“I’ll guard your backs.” Hawke said, Aela gripped Hawke’s hand and squeezed it, he looked down at her. The others started walking forward and she pulled him back giving them distance “Hawke, I have a bad feeling about all of this.” Aela said her voice shaking she looked up at him, “If I get taken, aid Maxwell throughout all of this.”

Hawke kissed her forehead, “Little one, you’re with the Champion of Kirkwall and the Inquisition, they’ll fight tooth and nail before they can get to you.”

 

When Maxwell arrived, they were welcomed by a gruesome sight, a grey warden being stabbed in the stomach repeatedly, his eyes widening, blood coming out of his mouth. Maxwell’s eye twitched, the man slumped holding onto his stomach, he looked at the Inquisitor with pleading eyes, “Help me.” He gurgled and fell face first on the floor. Then right before their very eyes the warden’s body turned, black ooze bubbling from the lifeless body and turning it into a demon, growling and hissing at them.

At the center of it all stood a Venatori Magister, Livius Erimond. “The Inquisition you’re just in time!” He smirked at all of them and spread out his arms in welcome as soon as he saw Aela. “Ah and you must be the otherworldly Seer everyone has been talking out about. My master knew that you would come.”

“Why are you doing this!” Maxwell shouted at the man. Erimond smirked evilly at him, “Me? They did this to themselves!” he laughed “Because of the calling the warden’s looked everywhere for help.”

“Even Tevinter” Stroud said frowning, his hands clenching into fists.

“Fear is a very good motivator. I went to Warden Commander Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads and kill the old gods before they wake.” Erimond said mockingly grinning as Stroud growled ready to strike only to be stopped by Maxwell as he blocked him with his arm.

“Ah I was wondering when the demon army would show up.” Maxwell said sarcastically. Erimond eyes widened in surprise, he paused. “So you knew about it.” The man shrugged and shook himself “Well then here you are!” he said in unconvincingly tone.

He walked side to side like he was giving them a lecture, “Sadly for the wardens the ritual has a side effect, they are now my master’s slaves.” The rest of circle growled, but Maxwell needed to know more. Erimond knew it and he raised his head boasting.

“This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army would rule over Thedas.” He chuckled looking straight at Stroud “You should have seen Clarel agonize over this, burden of command I suppose.” He chuckled, he put a finger at his temple and said grinning, “Think about it, demons don’t need no food, no rest, no healing, once bound they will never retreat, never question orders, they are the perfect army. Now they are bound to my master!”

 “What do you get out of this. Do you really want to see the world burn?!” Maxwell shouted at the man. Erimond just laughed, “My master commands the blight, he is not commanded by it like the mindless darkspawn. The blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool.” He looked at Aela his eyes roaming all over her, making Aela cringe “Your pretty little Seer would definitely satisfy a lot of needs, not only with her mind but her body.” Maxwell growled, _I will not let them have her._

“We definitely know who’s the tool here.” Varric growled at him as he cocked his crossbow. Erimond rolled his eyes “Oh please.” He cast out spell from his hand, glowing red, making Maxwell scream in pain he dropped to his knees trying to contain the hurt. It was like back in Haven but duller, he grunted, with all the rifts they have closed thus far he definitely has control over it now. He stood up slowly, his hand shaking. Aela ran towards him only to be stopped by Maxwell’s glare.

Erimond raised a brow at the little drama and chuckled, “How sweet but Let’s not dally any further Seer, if you come quietly there would be a chance for your friends to survive.” He grinned pervertedly at her as he formed a rift. “Over my dead body!” Maxwell said gritting his teeth in anger. He gave his full attention to the rift, wiggling his fingers, pulling on it with his will. He clenched the mark in his hand like holding unto a rope, pulling on it, he made it explode with more force than usual that it threw Erimond hard against the wall. Aela took the chance and shot out ice spikes hitting the magister on his clothes trapping him. She shot another and it imbedded on his shoulder, he screamed, blood pouring out of wound, coloring the ice with red, he held on to it trying to pull it out.

 “You are not gonna take me!” Aela spat angrily, twirling her staff, her hand still smoking with the spell she cast, her eyes glowing golden from anger. Before she could do anything else and before they could move forward to capture him, in the distance they heard a loud guttural roar, the one they were very much familiar with.

Aela felt shivers run down her spine as they saw a great mass of black flying towards them. Aela eyes widened with incredulity, immediately forming her barrier over all of them just as the dragon blew fire, burning the corpses and the wardens that were waiting for the Venatori’s command. It landed in front of them, a gleeful grimace on its mouth, it raised its ugly head and continuously  breathed fire against them.

Aela growled and strengthened her barrier making it push outward, the fire the dragon was breathing out was inching back towards it making the dragon take a few small steps back to not get burned. At the back of the beast, the saw Erimond pull out the spike. Aela tsked as the magister grimaced at her and went hobbling down stairs on the other end of the tower.

The dragon, finished with its task, flew up roaring to thesky. It eyed Aela mocking her with its red eye like it was saying ‘I shall have you’. Aela flicked a finger at it as it flew away, “That fucking lizard is grating on my nerves, I can’t wait to kill it.” Aela grumbled as she let down her barrier. “You and me both” Maxwell growled shaking his hand to erase the pain. 

They watched as it flew towards the north to Adamant, the Grey Warden’s stronghold fortress. “We need to head back to Skyhold.” Maxwell said tiredly and faced his comrades, “We need to let them know everything that’s happened. And I think we would need the Inquisition’s army.”

Everyone nodded and turned back towards the stairs. Aela followed behind, she felt herself shaking. She put a hand on her chest as Maxwell led them back to camp, her heart was beating like crazy.  _That dragon never showed up at the game, it was never supposed to show up before the battle at Adamant._ Aela thought biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood,  _Things are changing more than I thought it would. I can’t be cryptic this time, they need the truth._

 

As soon as they arrived, the war council was called in immediately. Maxwell reported everything that has happened from the grey wardens to the unexpected arrival of the dragon. They all looked at Aela warily waiting on her, she had told them that she didn’t encounter it when the ritual was being done in the story. They could see she was shaken, gripping her arms tight, her nails digging into her arms. She shook herself and looked at everyone with a determined look. _You can’t falter, Aela_ she told herself.

“No more cryptic messages, no half truths.” She said in a hard tone. All of them nodded, bracing themselves. “The battle in Adamant can be won, but we’re going to have to try harder with the presence of that fucking dragon.” She sounded confident, which gave them a sense of relief but her eyebrows were still furrowed.  “Solas, Cassandra, Varric along with Hawke and Stroud.” Aela listed downt the names and looked at Maxwell seriously. “That’s the party to take with you.”

Surprise, was a mild word to describe their feelings right now. They’ve never seen her like this before. Mostly during war meetings she would just be giving them her insight not telling them what to do or who to choose, but she was straight forward, unwavering.

“Why only them, we’ve usually taken the others?” Maxwell gave her a confused look. There was something going on, from the way she was acting it doesn’t sound good at all. He felt dread creeping into his heart. “What is it you’re not telling us Aela.”

 Aela slowly put her hand down on the table to keep her steady, “Despite the dangers, we would need a smaller party, you and those I suggest to bring with you will be brought into the Fade.” she paused for awhile, letting it sink in, their eyes widened. They didn’t say anything she so she took it that she could continue “The companions that I’ve named are the ones that have experience and would know how to handle their situation well enough to not get themselves killed with the reality they are in. Besides,” she looked over at the others, her eyes softening “I want to protect them,” she stood tall, her chest puffing out, a challenge in her eyes. She knew that they would go against this, but they won’t have a choice. “That’s why _I’m_ the one going with you instead of the others not mentioned.”

Maxwell paled, he was waiting for a punch line, any indication that she was joking. She knew the danger of her being captured, he knew that she was scared, but she stared at him with a look that tells him, she will not be moved. He shook his head and slammed his hands on the table making the trinkets holding down the map jiggle, Aela didn’t even flinch. “NO.” he growled glaring at her.

Aela sighed exasperated, “Inquisitor, I will not allow you to make this choice. It is _my life_ and _my_ decision, I will choose how to spend it,” she said in a low dangerous voice. Leliana raised a brow at her tone, admiration in her eyes. Cullen fidgeted his boots scraping on the floor. Josephine was taking notes a frown of worry in her feature.

He gave his own exasperated sigh and strode over to her. Aela raised her head in defiance, matching his glare, their nose almost touching. “You do not make this choice for me Seer.”

“Watch me.” Aela growled, her eyes glinting gold.

 

Maxwell stormed out of the war room fuming,  _Urgh!_ _That stubborn woman!_  He growled at a few nobles trying to catch his attention and went towards the Herald’s rest but instead of going into the tavern to drink he hesitated the last minute and instead went towards Cassandra’s usual spot right beside the tavern. Without any warning he threw daggers towards the dummy making Cassandra raise a brow. Cassandra looked at him with a questioning look but he ignored her and instead pulled out his daggers and started slashing and stabbing the dummy decimating the straw and cloth as well as destroying the stand. He growled and moved over to the other one.

“I don’t mean to pry Inquisitor, but what seems to be the problem.” Cassandra said cautiously. Maxwell grunted with a flick of his wrist he threw his daggers at the dummy and it imbedded itself so deep that the blade went thru the wood. A little satisfied, he leaned back on the wall panting and looked at Cassandra, smiling.

He gave her a dismissive wave. “Nothing it’s just the whole situation.” He huffed and sat down on the grass taking off his gloves. He closed his eyes and took large gulps of air to calm himself down. “That kind of frustration doesn’t mean that it’s ‘Nothing’. You normally don’t spare these dummies a glance.” she said raising a brow at him, she sat beside him cross legged. “Care to share your thoughts? I might be able to help”

Maxwell laughed pulling his hair tie and letting his hair cover his eyes. He hit his head back on the wall, and grumbled, “Aela is being stubborn. She wants to go with us to Adamant, and I gave her a piece of my mind that she will not.” Maxwell sighed and told her everything else that went on in the meeting

Cassandra frowned and huffed as soon as he finished, “That woman is infuriating at times, but I understand her concern and yours. I trust her with the events of what will happen, and as we’ve seen she is reliable with her information. The way she has acted, she also scared more so since the attack was unexpected. Fear as we all know affects how we think and that might be what this is about.”

Maxwell sighed again scratching his head “I don’t know what we have to do to stop her from going, she knows everything that is to know even the missions. She lists down the war table missions and just let us the decide, but now she..”

Suddenly an arrow zoomed in between Maxwell’s legs almost at his crotch making him yelp in surprise. A giggle they know too well was heard and they saw Sera on the roof her bow on hand. Cassandra made a disgusted noise and shook her head, “What the fuck, Sera! You were aiming at my family jewels?” Maxwell shouted and the elf just laughed. “Read the message you daft tit!” she said her leg swinging bank and forth on the rafters.

He grumbled and unfolded the letter, ‘I might have a solution to your problem’ Maxwell looked up at Sera “You could have just shouted it to me, or better yet approached me!” he shouted. “pbfft!” she raspberried and went back inside. Maxwell grunted and pulled out his daggers from the dummies. “The company you keep Maxwell.” Cassandra shook her head but smirked. Maxwell chuckled, “You’re one to talk, we’re all fools here.”

 

Maxwell went up the stairs and went inside Sera’s room, he crossed his arms and waited for her to speak. Sera giggled, mirth in her eyes. “I wont apologize for aiming at your ‘family’s jewels’. From the way you were acting being all broody and negative, you needed something to help you lighten up a bit.” She said making Maxwell roll his eyes at her. He knew her methods of ‘cheering up’ people with her pranks, “I appreciate the gesture but that was a little too close for comfort, Sera. What is this about exactly?”

Sera cackled, “Definitely close, but here you are where I want you to be. I think I’ve got just the trick in helping you with Miss Angry Pants.” She said pointing towards Aela’s tower. Maxwell raised a brow as she crawled on all fours fumbling in her room her ass up, as she reached down in her pile of stuff, almost making her fall over from her bed. She let out an “Aha!” and threw him a pouch smacking him in the face. He sighed and took it, looking down at it curiously.

Sera sat down, her hands in between her legs. “Always wanted to prank Aela, never got the chance since she knows what to expect.” She giggled, pointing to the pouch. “She won’t expect that though, it will solve our problem with her stupidness.” Sera explained giving him a smirk, Maxwell eyes widened and looked at her, “Is this safe?”

Sera rolled her eyes “Pffft, Sure it is, It’s not gonna _kill_ her stupid,” she rolled her eyes at him, as she saw him make a face. “Why would I do that, she’s nice, pretty, smart and most of all funny, if you didn’t have the hots for her I’d hit that.”

Maxwell blushed but grinned and put a hand on her head messing up her already messy blonde hair making her swat at him. “What would we ever do without you Sera? If you weren’t into women I think I would have kissed you.” Maxwell chuckled, Sera gagged at him “That isn’t free you know, a prank for a prank? Wanna throw pies at someone’s face, I baked up a new batch.”

“You’re on.”

 

Aela huffed messing up her hair, she looked down at her notes in her room.  She was formulating action plans for the battle at Adamant, to share with the advisors the next day before marching, but it was proving to be difficult, she couldn’t think. She laid back on her bed, blowing a strand of hair that fell on her face,  _I need a drink, I’ll head down to the tavern to get inebriated, might help me think straight or something. Maybe dull my fear too._  She pushed herself up and put on her clothes.

She opened the door and jumped as Dorian had his fist up about to knock on her door. “Dorian! You scared me.”

“ _You_! Scared _me_.” Dorian chuckled shaking his head, he then gave her his winning smile. “Some of us are going to have a drink or two before we head to Adamant. Maker knows I’m going to need it.” He sighed, “I’d prefer having a taste of fine liquor before battle, Besides,” he whispered an appreciative glint in his eyes. “I heard that you’ve asked Josephine to order better choices in drinks.” Dorian grinned offering his arm and Aela grinned back and took his arm that he offered. “Anything for you my dear.” She cooed making Dorian gag, “Stop that, you’re sounding like Madame Vivienne!” Aela laughed at that and Dorian continued to scold her. “I _will_ spank you if you continue to talk like her!” Dorian said indignantly as they walked down the stairs.

Aela gasped in mock offense looking up at him, her hand on her chest “Darling! The way I speak is developed from years of joining in great noble company of Orleais, you should try it sometime. It will do you a lot good!” she said giving a few pats on his arm.

Dorian shook his head and spanked her bottom making her squeak and laugh, they headed inside the Herald’s rest and Aela had to stop, her eyes widened as she saw that everyone was at one table. Blackwall and Sera were snickering mugs of ale in their hands toasting. Iron Bull, Varric, Hawke and Stroud were laughing out loud at one of Hawke’s jokes. Maxwell, Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and to her surprise Vivienne and Solas were there too talking quite seriously at the edge of the table, Cole was sitting beside Maxwell his feet swinging, it was a habit of his when he was thinking or listening intently. Aela squinted her eyes with a suspicious look at Dorian. “What is going on?” Aela crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

Dorian chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness. “Well, I was going to invite just you. I was going to ask you to make the drinks you said you made back in your world. Maxwell over heard and said to increase morale why not invite everyone.” Dorian explained raising his hands in surrender.

Aela sighed and frowned rubbing the bridge of her nose. She can’t face Maxwell right now, especially after their spat. “She’s here” Cole whispered to Maxwell and he turned about to stand up, Dorian shook his head and took Aela by her shoulders and pushed her out to the door, giving Maxwell a warning look.

When they were outside Dorian made Aela face him, “Oh hush you! I know what’s going on in your head, Relax just for a few hours and have a drink. Everyone else is enjoying it, better get whatever happiness we can.” Dorian scolded

Aela huffed frowning, Dorian gave her his puppy dog eyes, she threw up her hands in indignation making the mage smirk. “Fine!” she groaned, “But you’re sitting with me!”

 

There was quite an awkward silence when Aela sat down away from Maxwell. The others looked warily between them. It was getting a little suffocating, “Can someone please take an ice pick and stab it on the table or something!” Dorian shouted and a few snickers got out, that dispelled the tension making Aela smile. The others looked relieved at they saw it, and took a few sips of their ales. Hawke put down his mug and stood up pointing a finger at her. Aela raised a brow at his finger and looked at the champion, he looked a little drunk.

“I think I have a good ice breaker! So Aela you said you were a bartender back in your world?” Hawke shouted catching the attention of the other tenants. Aela chuckled softly and looked at Hawke, “You already know that and yes I am. A damned good one, if I do say so myself. I can make drinks for the lot of you, hard or flirty. Depending on who asks and sometimes I do tricks too.”

“Did you just say tricks?” Sera asked her ears perking at full attention. Aela threw a piece of bread at Sera that was on the table making the elf cackle. “Not the ones you do! I mix different kinds of drinks and twirl bottles and stuff dancing sometimes or just..” she stopped as they had a lost look in their eyes. She stood up, “Ugh wait here let me show you. With our new stock of liquors courtesy of our Lady Ambassador, I’m gonna make do with what we’ve got.”

She ran out and they all looked confused.  _I’m not up for it at the moment, but heck..Everyone needs a distraction even for just a while. I could use one too_   Aela thought as she ran down the steps towards the kitchen.

She returned after awhile with a handful of berries and whipped cream, the sound of someone shouting in the distance was heard. They all chuckled and she shrugged. “The cook wouldn’t give me some, so you know, anyway.” She laid down her boon on the table. She ordered a few bottles from Cabot and had it laid down on to where she sat. Surprising for her was that Thedas had all the ingredients needed,  _I’m gonna store that information for later use._

She took out her handy dandy phone, placing it down on the table, she picked Meghan Trainor’s Me too, her go to music whenever she does her flair practice. She conjured glasses and her usual tools for mixing drinks using ice, which surprised everyone. She laughed, and tested the hold on the mixing tools throwing it up in the air. “I practiced when no one was looking; I didn’t know that with enough imagination, magic can make these.” Hawke, Dorian, Vivienne and Solas were completely amazed and Aela winked at them. “Fascinating,” Solas whispered completely at awe with the discovery.

The beat started and the others watched her with wide eyes as she tossed the bottles up in the air, twirling them in her hands as she caught them perfectly. They would close their eyes sometimes as she threw it too high in the air while pouring one of the liquors on a measuring cup, but catching it right on time to pour it in as well. She danced with the music, letting it sway her. She laughed as she saw how amazed they were at her precision. She finished up with pouring in the concoction just as the song ended.

After her routine was done she bowed and they clapped. "You enjoyed your job then" Maxwell said softly. “Well yeah I had to enjoy it, otherwise I wouldn’t know or even be able to make ends meet” she said nostalgically as she aligned the clear glasses she conjured “Earth is different from Thedas, life is simple here, if you want to survive you fight, you do what you had to do. There” she paused “it was more difficult,” she shook her head dismissing the topic and smiled as she poured her concoction, making sure that each ice glass was filled. They were at awe to see the colors of the rainbow come out of her big glass that she poured multiple ingredients in.

“What kind of sorcery is that?!” Varric said sitting up to look at each of them. Dorian took one and stared at it, squinting and turning it in his hand his fingers stroking his moustache. “Care to teach me how you do that? Its magic isn’t it, you put spells on it while you were throwing it up in the air to distract us.” Dorian accused smelling the concoction.

 She giggled, shaking her head and with a flourish she let them pick the color. They all had a glass, Dorian being the bravest out of all of them sipped first making the others eyes widen in fear. He closed his eyes moaning, “This..” he spoke and put down the glass and grinned at her “This is amazing! It doesn’t leave a bad aftertaste with the berries you added but still has that punch to it.”

There was a collective sigh of relief, Aela winked at Dorian “Told you I’d make due” she took one and shot it back making their eyes wide. “That hit the spot,” She sighed and wiped her mouth her brow raised “That’s how you drink from a shot glass, that’s what we call them, but you can taste them first before taking a shot or you’ll choke.” They shrugged, one by one, including Cole, sipped. A few brows rose in surprise and they drank it one gulp.

The Iron bull licked his lips. “Hmmm we better add this to the menu here.” He moaned, Aela giggled “If Cabot would let me teach him..he’s a stubborn old dwarf”

“I heard that girly!” Cabot the bartender shouted “And I’m not that old!” he followed through making everyone laugh. “Got more tricks up your sleeves bartender?” Varric asked and there was a mischievious glint in her eyes as she smirked. Blackwall chuckled, “I know that look, its the one Sera gets when she has something brilliant planned.”

Aela winked at Blackwall, she conjured another shot glass, this time a little thinner than the rest.  
She poured, carefully this time and put the whipped cream she had stolen from the kitchen on top, she also made extra ones for the others. Dorian eyes widened and covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Aela winked at him she had given him this drink before.

“This is called a blowjob” she said in a matter of fact tone, stunning every one and making Iron Bull sputter out his drink. She ignored him and continued “Now here’s how it should be or it won’t taste right.” She bluffed, she tied up her hair into a bun and bent down on the small glass. Her mouth capturing the glass by its rim making the men’s eyes bulge.  She looked at Maxwell with a teasing look and tilted her head up swallowing the drink. After it was done she put the glass back down without touching the glass with her hand and smacked her lips.

The whole table was quiet.

“She is going to be the death of me..Lips wrapped around mine..i wonder how good it would feel..” Cole said a little too loudly in his soothing tone making Maxwell cough loudly who was turning completely red in the face. “Sorry” Cole apologized. Almost everyone was red in the face even Stroud. 

Aela and Dorian laughed, Dorian took a glass “Let me give it a try.” he smirked up at Bull and did the same successfully. He smacked his lips and winked at the Bull who smirked “That was exquisite!” Dorian cheered and Aela squealed with delight as she hugged the man.

“Nobody would ever believe this.” Varric said rubbing fingers on his temple. “Everyone was stunned into silence because of a blowjob, huh.” Leliana giggled at the statement, as he saw Cullen jaw slack still staring at Aela who was still hugging Dorian, she kicked Cullen underneath the table making him glare at her.

Eventually they did drink the concoction without doing the unnecessary trick. Meanwhile Maxwell shook himself and went towards the bar ordering a mug of Iron Bull’s favourite drink, he slipped in the thing Sera gave him and walked over to Aela who was laughing with the others.

Maxwell hesitated for a bit, knowing that this wasn’t right but shook himself.  _It’s for her own good_  he thought and offered it to her silently giving her his smirk, she took it and smiled back clunking the mug to his and she took a gulp.

Maxwell watched her after she took a drink coughing a little since it was going to really burn the throat. “Damn it,” she croaked, “Is this Bull’s drink? This hits you like a charging druffalo!” Bull laughed, “More like, a charging dragon, that’s the legendary Dragon Fire, its exotic isn’t it.”

Aela coughed again and chuckled, “As exotic as you, Bull”

“Awwww, flattery won’t get you anywhere, Seer.” Bull said softly giving Maxwell a look. The Inquisitor nodded and sat back down on his seat watching Aela closely. Bit by bit he noticed that Aela was yawning, her eyes were closing but she kept fighting and smiling at the others. She stood up and waved at them, “I guess my eyes drooping is a sign that I need to sleep and I’m drunk, anyways goodnight and see you all tomo—“ she wasn’t able to finish as her body collapsed, Maxwell was immediately beside her and caught her in his arms.

The others looked on as they were all part of the plan, “Are you sure about this Inquisitor? When she wakes up she’s not going to be in a good mood.” Hawke said looking worriedly at the now sleeping woman. Maxwell adjusted his hold on her as he carried her bridal style. “If it keeps her safe, then so be it. If we lose her there, then we will fall and Corypheus wins.” Maxwell said, finality in his tone.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.” Dorian side taking a drink out of his mug, eyeing the woman in Maxwell’s arms.

“I don’t.” he chuckled, making the others look at him with worry. He shook his head at them turning towards the door to carry her to her room. He looked down at the Aela’s beautiful face, she was smiling most probably having a happy dream. _I have already lost so much, I won’t lose you too._ He thought to himself. With a grunt, he kicked open the door of her room and laid her down gently on to her bed. He stared at her for a little while longer, stroking her cheek. He stopped but before he pulled away, he kissed her forehead. “Sleep well Aela.” He whispered, Aela moaned in her sleep and smiled snuggling into her covers. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you a heads up, some of the lines here would be straight from the game themselves with a few alterations.

Aela opened her eyes slowly, she felt groggy and weak.  _What the fuck just happened? I remember enjoying the night with everyone..then I felt drunk and sleepy..and then I felt someone carry me here.._ Aela looked outside her window and bolted, the sun was already high up in the sky! She was late for the meeting, she immediately put on her Rogue Armor as fast as she could as well as her staff behind her back and ran outside. She looked around and curiously found Skyhold almost deserted and quiet. What? 

She ran as fast as she could already fade walking towards Josephine’s office, the door slammed open making Josephine jump in her seat, her eyes wide with fear, but when she saw who it was she relaxed. Josephine greeted Aela and continued to write on her paper, if she didn’t know better she would have sworn that the quill the ambassador was holding was actually shaking instead of writing.

She walked over to her giving an apologetic smile “I’m sorry Ambassador for being late for the meeting, I hope you aren’t angry.” Aela apologized, the ambassador placed a small smile on her lips, “It’s alright Lady Aela, everything is going well.” Suddenly Leliana burst through the door, “Josie, Aela is gone and she—oh, you’re here.” Leliana said relieved.

Aela bowed, “I’m sorry Spymaster for waking up late. I think I had a little too much to drink last night.” Aela giggled. She saw the two women exchange a look, there was relief and yet there was a look that passed that she found suspicious. Aela tilted her head in question, “Is something wrong?”

Josephine stood up and smiled a little panicked, her voice high pitched “E-everything is fine, Lady Seer.” Aela didn’t miss the worry in her eyes, and squinted her eyes at them, “Where is everyone? The castle is quiet, I know it’s already noon, shouldn’t everyone be busy preparing to march to Adamant?” she asked smiling at the both of them watching the two women’s reaction.

Leliana sighed and leaned on Josephine’s table, she crossed her arms. “You may want to sit down, Aela.” She said in a soft tone, the way they were acting was making Aela nervous, what was going on? “No, I’ll stand.”

“Suit yourself,” Leliana said and took a breath staring into Aela’s eyes, she could see the fear, “They’ve already left for Adamant.”

Aela was shocked, she stood still, felt the blood drain from her face. “Why didn’t anyone wake me up! I have to get ready and catch up to them.” she shouted and was about to run to the door, but Josephine was already there closing it. “I’m sorry, but it is already too late.”

Aela took a step back, her gold eyes widening in fear, trying to blink back tears “W-what do you mean it’s already too late, what are you..” she said her voice shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself, she was about to fall apart. _No, no, no.._

“Relax, they are fine.” Leliana soothed, but didn’t make Aela relax at all, “You were asleep for a long time, a whole week, We’ve received word that they are already to attack in a day, that message was from yesterday. I believe they’re already laying siege as we speak.” Leliana explained and watched as Aela feel to her knees, her face blank, tears were already filling her eyes. She looked up at Leliana, “Why? Why did you..All of you were..”

Josephine wrapped her arms around Aela, she didn’t reject the hug, but she was already sobbing. “Maxwell wanted to protect you and so did we..he was so torn and worried about you when he returned from your room, we saw how it was horrible for him to betray you like that but it was for your own good. We made the plans and everyone agreed that’s why we arranged for everyone to be there at the tavern.”

Aela didn’t know what to feel, she felt betrayed yes, relieved that they were still alive and that what she was thinking off didn’t happen, but it won’t be for long for at least one of their comrades. She felt completely hopeless, useless, because she didn’t know how to get there in time. She cant let anyone die no, not while she was here, not while she could do something. If only they have planes or helicopters so she could..

Aela raised her head, her sobbing having stopped alarmed the two women in the room. She looked at Josephine with soft and caring eyes, she kissed her on the forehead surprising the ambassador. She stood up and slowly turning to Leliana and kissed her on the forehead too. “Thank you for watching over me while I was asleep.” She whispered, a hint of sorrow in her voice, like she was saying goodbye forever, “but I have to go and kick Maxwell’s sexy ass and everyone else asses for leaving me here to fight on their own.” She said cheerfully.

“You can’t be serious!” Josephine exclaimed, “But it’s a week’s ride to get to the western approach.” “You won’t make it in time.” Leliana said incredulously. Aela smirked “I have my ways, don’t worry, I’ll fight you tooth and nail until I get out of this castle. I’m sorry but I have to go.”

Leliana uncrossed her arms holding on to Aela, “Whatever it is you’re planning to do..”

“You won’t be able to stop me.” She said in a low tone, pulling from Leliana’s grip, the woman was stunned as Aela looked at her with her gold eyes. “Adieu to the both of you, I’ll bring them back, don’t worry. The Inquisitor and our friends will come back safe and sound but expect a black eye or two on Maxwell’s face.” She chuckled and before they could speak she disappeared.

 

Aela was standing at the battlements, her tail coat hitting the back of her legs as the winter wind blew against her. She heard Leliana shouting for the remaining guards to find her, they won’t be able to, they’d come too late. She took a breath and grinned, a lilt of excitement in her heart. Anyone back on earth would have loved to have experienced this. Like any other human who grew up surrounded by anime, cartoon and comic books depicting people having super powers and amazing skills. Aela always fantasized about magic powers, super hero powers and what not and what she would do if she had them.

She had the answer and it was surrounding her, it was within her. She held up her copy of a map of Thedas and marked where the Western Approach was. She squinted her eyes to see her path and tucked the map into one of her pockets securely. With a deep breath she closed her eyes, her arms spread to her sides.

“Aela! What are you doing?! Stop!” Leliana shouted her eyes wide as she saw her friend teetering at the edge. Leliana ran as fast as she could, just as she was almost about to reach and get a hold of her, Leliana felt time slow her down as Aela looked at her a loving smile on her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning back as she fell down to the abyss. Leliana shouted for her, her hands gripping only air.

Leliana waited for awhile, her hands shaking. Just then she heard a whooshing sound, she looked up and saw Aela grinning like a maniac at her floating in midair. “Got you bad, Leliana.” She joked and with that she zoomed towards the horizon her red hair billowing behind her, soaring into the sky faster than anything she has ever seen. Leliana slapped a hand to her forehead groaning, “When she comes back, I will give her a piece of my mind.” She growled.

 

Cullen winced as a healer was mending his wound from a demon’s attack, he was getting rusty. He contemplated with the thought of returning to his training instead of just supervising and doing paperwork, but sighed, he didn’t have the energy for doing two things at once. They were at this for hours now and it was fortunate that most of the Inner circle was here to help clear the battlements for the soldiers to pass through. Though there were demons that still kept on fighting, some of the sane wardens that the Inquisitor liberated came to aid them in fighting which helped finish up most of the siege.

He was at the main hall, having called by one of his lieutenants, as minor demons keep popping up out of the rift. Thankfully, the downpour had lulled and all of them were able to rest. But that didn’t make Cullen feel any better, he was worried, they were just waiting.

Everyone saw the Inquisitor and his comrades, fall into the abyss with the Black Dragon as it had crashed down from a hit of a strong lightingin spell, destroying the bridge as it did. As they all fell Cullen saw Maxwell open up a rift and disappear into nothing. He prayed silently that everyone of his friends were safe. They heard a whooshing sound coming from somewhere, Cullen opened his eyes looking up at the sky, the dragon was dead wasn’t it? Before they knew it, they felt a tremble just nearby, he unsheathed his sword ready for battle, but it wasn’t an enemy at all. His eyes widened, there as the dust cleared was a woman standing in front of the rift, her long red hair tipped with a golden blonde color, her staff sheathed behind her back, the tail of her rogue armor coat, blowing in the wind. He couldn’t believe his eyes, how did she..

Aela looked back at him and she smirked, she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. “It’s been a pleasure Commander Cullen, I’ll bring everyone back safe and sound. You have my word.” She said softly chucking his chin. Before he could say anything else, she walked away from him and jumped into the rift.

 

 _They were falling, he knew he was but why is the ground upside down_. Slowly just as he was about to hit the ground he stopped in midair. Maxwell blinked and slowly reached up trying to touch the ground, but as soon as he did that he felt gravity pull him back and he landed grunting upon impact. He groaned and sat up slowly holding his back. That’s going to be sore tomorrow.

He blinked slowly trying to adjust, he looked around and saw everything was upside down, chunks of earth, building and ruins were eerily floating into the sky, surrounded by green fog, almost enveloping them. Everything was shining, glistening, even the water was reflecting light from who knows where. Maxwell looked up and he saw a green hole in the sky that looked exactly like the breach. “Where are we?” a voice said echoing, he followed where the voice came from to see Stroud standing up looking around as well. “We were falling.”

A groan came from Maxwell’s other side and Hawke spoke as he stood up, the man paused and dead panned “If this is the afterlife then the chantry owes me an apology, this looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom” Hawke complained.

Stroud thought for a second trying to remember everything that had happened. His eyes widened as it dawned on him. “No. The inquisitor used the mark to open another rift we fell through I believe we are in the fade” Stroud said looking at the breach.

“He is right we are in the fade!” Solas said wide eyed, “I never thought I would ever find myself here physically.” Voice shaking he pointed towards the horizon, “Look. The Black City almost close enough to touch.”

“NO no no no no no no,” a panic voiced said over and over. Cole came running to Maxwell almost making him fall to the ground. He took hold of his lean shoulders making Cole look up at him. His eyes bulging in fear looking around him twisting this way and that like a madman, “T-this i-is the fade, but I’m stuck, I can’t..why can’t i?” he stuttered.

“Shitballs, fuck, shit, crap, fade, shit, arse, demons, crap!” Sera started saying each word getting louder and louder as her panic rose. “What she said.” Iron Bull deadpanned and walked closer to Maxwell looked down at him with a nervous twitch of his eye “I’ll fight whatever you give me boss but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.”

Maxwell winced as he remembered what Aela said about choosing his companions. How he regrets this choice now. Solas walked closer trying to ease Cole’s panic.

“Cole, how does it feel to be back home.” He said soothing the spirit. Cole shook his head, “I-I cant be here, not like this, not like me.” Cole said in a panic. Solas looked at him worried, “It’s all right, we’ll make it right.”

“This place is wrong” Cole shouted holding on to his head, “I made myself forget when I made myself real, But I know it wasn’t like this!”

Hawke nodded, understanding the spirits panic, “The fade looked much different the last time I was here.” Hawke said jumping from where he was and almost stumble as gravity seemed to work differently.

“The first time I entered the fade it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks.” Dorian said in a light tone, “I met a marvellous desire demon as I recall, we chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me.”

Vivienne sniffed disdainfully. Dorian turned to her with a smirk “Yes, I hear your ‘Harrowing’ are slightly more strenuous.”

Vivienne rolled her eyes, “The fade itself is reacting to our presence here, much more strongly than I have ever seen before.” Vivienne said nonchalantly ignoring Dorian.

“The stories say that you walked out of the fade, was it like this.” Hawke asked Maxwell, who shook his head, “I don’t know, I still can’t remember the last time I did this.”

“Well whatever happened in Haven we can’t assume we’re safe now.” Hawke growled, “That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using and there could be others.”

“In the real world the rift producing the demons was nearby in the main hall. Can we return to the world through that?” Stroud asked

“It beats waiting around for demons to find us right?” Maxwell joked light heartedly. An arrow zoomed by and Maxwell glared at Sera who was panicking. Blackwall put a hand on her shoulder making her scream and jump, “Cmon fuzzhead, the sooner we walk the faster we get out of here.” He soothed which visibly calmed the elf.

They walked forward Maxwell leading the way. The others were muttering to themselves while those who were handling it well were chatting with each other. Maxwell tried not to listen so he could come up with something to help all of them get out of here just in case, but it was hard to ignore since their voices keep echoing.

“My visits to the fade are normally more pleasant. I don’t usually wake up feeling the need to bathe” Dorian complained, scrunching his nose “Usually, sometimes..well never mind that.”

Iron Bull was muttering, imitating the Bull’s Charger’s lieutenant,  Krem. With a small voice he imitated the man’s accent and intonation “Hey Chief! Lets join the Inquisition! Good fights for a good cause!” then followed with his own voice “I don’t know Krem I hear there are demons.” He again returned to the small voice, “Ah don’t worry about the demons chief! I’m sure we won’t see any!”

Bull started to grumble cursing Krem, “Can’t believe I listened..ASSHOLE!”

He then turned to the others, giving out a warning “Everyone, If I get possessed, feint on my blind side, then go low, Cullen says I leave myself open.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Varric said clapping a hand on the qunari’s back. Varric sighed, almost tripping on a rock, “Is this really what it’s like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?” he grumbled. He looked over to Hawke, “Remember the last time we were in the fade, Hawke?”

Hawke rolled his eyes, “Oh how could I forget” he said sarcastically aside to the dwarf “My closest friends showed such loyalty in the face of a demon’s temptations!”

“Well,” Varric chuckled “We got better, sort of”

Maxwell shook his head, then came Solas, a strange lilt to his footsteps “This is fascinating!” Solas said cheerfully, “It is not the area I would have chosen of course, but to physically walk within the fade…” he faded off and sighed blissfully

“Right, you like it here. Isn’t that wonderful.” Varric grumbled

“Yes! Literally!” Solas said smiling down at him. Maxwell looked back and said “Solas, you’re the expert on this place. Anything helpful?”

“The fade is shaped by intent and emotion. Remain focused and it will lead you where you wish to go. The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear I would guess.” He said academically continuing as they walked “I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience.”

Maxwell put a hand to his forehead, _Just great._

Cole whimpered as he was walking beside Solas, “Wrong, wrong wrong, Wringing me out, wrought right and rigid cant relax cant release.” Cole muttered his hands wringing. “You doing alright Kid?” Varric asked worriedly, looking over at the young man. Maxwell gave a small smile, Varric really had taken a liking to him, treating him more like an adopted son than a companion. “Its all right Cole, we’ll get you out of here soon.” Maxwell soothed. Cole nodded “Thank you, it should be like home. It’s not. This isn’t me not this part.

“So this is the true face of the fade behind the dreams and visions.” Vivienne said walking beside Maxwell, “Don’t linger my dear I think the spirits dislike being unmasked.”

Blackwall agreed to Vivienne sentiments, “This place is dangerous. I will gladly fight demons but I have no desire to see where they come from.” Blackwall said in a gruff tone

“Imagine to walk in the fade and survive!” Cassandra said in a fascinated tone looking around her. Varric chuckled nervous now, “SO we survived, good to know.” Iron bull interjected “We haven’t survived yet.

The grumbling continued making Maxwell more guilty about bringing them all here, all the more. They went up a flight of stairs and at the very edge, Maxwell’s eyes widened as he recognized who it was waiting for them. Sitting by a stone wall was a woman in a white royal garb, her head piece and red vest gilded with gold inlays. “By the Maker could it be?” Stroud said unable to believe his own eyes.

“Divine Justinia..” Maxwell whispered. The woman smiled sweetly at them as she bowed.

“I greet you warden and you champion.” She said her voice, old but strong. Nobody spoke, he couldn’t believe it, Maxwell slowly approached her, cautious, “Back in Haven, I saw, I thought I saw, How can you be here?

“She is not, the divine. I fear we face a spirit or a demon” Stroud interjected walking in front of Maxwell to stop the man’s advance.

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you are.” Divine Justinia gestured pointing at them. “Standing alive in the fade yourselves, In truth proving my existence either way would require time we don’t have.”

“Really?” Hawke interrupted, “How hard is it to answer one question? I’m a human and you are?”

“I am here to help you” Justinia said ignoring the snark in Hawke’s voice “You don’t remember what happened in the temple of sacred ashes, Inquisitor.”

Maxwell frowned at her, “The real divine would have no way of knowing that I’d been made Inquisitor.”

Justinia bowed to him “I know because I have examined memories like yours stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus” Maxwell paused at that and stared at her, “It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking, it feeds on memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false calling that terrified the wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.”

Stroud growled menacingly, “I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren.”

“You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair. I know not how he controls the army, it might be the blight.” She said, Maxwell felt everyone’s disappointment, they were actually hoping that she would know how. “The nightmare serves Corypheus willingly for he brought much terror to this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the first blight upon the world was he not? Every child’s cry as the archdemon circles, every dwarf’s whimper in the Deep Roads..The nightmare has fed well.”

Maxwell deadpanned, “The great big demon Erimond was trying to bring thru?”

“Yes”

“It’s nearby?”

“Yes”

“Well, shit.” Maxwell cursed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Justinia looked at him with pity, she turned towards a small area and wisps appeared floating, like it was waiting for them. “When you entered the fade in Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you must recover it. These are your memories, Inquisitor.”

Maxwell sighed and followed, taking down the wisps. As they gathered each one of his memories in a form of a transparent glowing ball, he used his marked had to absorb the memories within and for each one he heard whispers in his head. He picked up the last one and he fell to his knees, memories running rapidly into his head, playing itself for everyone else to see.

They saw Divine Justinia trapped by Grey Wardens, being lifted into the air almost choking. Her skin that was smooth before was wrinkling as the red tendrils of magic seeped her life essence, going towards a large looming figure with the voice of the blight, it growled ordering the wardens to hold Justinia still. His face came to the light, and they saw Corypheus, a gruesome look of satisfaction on his face as his plans were all finally coming into frutition. He held out an orb, a blinding green light shining from it. “Someone Help me!” Justinia screamed. The door suddenly slammed open, and Maxwell saw himself “What’s going on here?!” he had shouted angrily. With the distraction, Justinia took the opportunity and was able to knock the orb from Corypheus hand making it roll toward Maxwell, he picked it up with his left hand and cried out in pain. A loud ringing sound came from it, screeching, making Maxwell’s ears hurt, his teeth gritting in pain. Corypheus’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening and ran towards him just as an explosion erupted from it.

The vision ended and Maxwell groaned in pain as his left hand started to throb. He looked down at it, as he finally found out how it came to be. “So your mark didn’t come from Andraste, it came from the orb that was used for the ritual.” Stroud said mournfully.

“Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.” Justinia explained.

Maxwell was pacing combing back his hair that had come undone, “S-so this was what? An accident.” He scoffed and Cassandra closed her eyes, as she felt her faith waver a bit. “A random ricochet in the middle of a fight? Then neither the Maker nor Andraste were in any way involved in this! I’m just..” he said exasperated.

Justinia interrupted Maxwell with a harsh tone, “If you believe in the Maker, then you believe he made the world and everything in it, including your accident. And if you don’t then nothing has changed.” The Divine looked over to Cassandra a soothing look in her eyes. “You can’t escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all of that it took from you. You recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here.” Everyone’s eyes widened “You must make haste; I will prepare the way ahead.”

They were silent, “Something troubling you Hawke?” Stroud asked concern lining his brow. Hawke was frowning, he looked over to him and said in grim tone “I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the divine in that vision. Their actions led to her death.”

“I assumed he had taken their minds as you have seen do before.” Stroud defended angrily “Come we can argue after we escape this dark place.”

“Oh I intend to.” Hawke growled low enough for only Maxwell to hear.

They moved forward, everyone was silent. But good ol’ Varric was there to the rescue to erase the tension. “I never really met the Divine, do you really think that’s her?” Varric asked. “Why I have no idea, if it’s a spirit it’s not acting like one. No demon would have been so helpful without asking something in return.”

“And the Nightmare? From what she said I don’t look forward to meeting it.” Blackwall said

“Oh now, who would really? It preys on fear, stealing people’s memories that make one whole. Low for a demon actually.” A familiar woman’s voice said sarcastically and they all looked up. There leaning on a pillar was Aela, an angry scowl on her face, her golden eyes boring into ocean blue ones, making Maxwell shiver. She walked over to them alarmed the others pulled out their weapons, thinking that she was just a demon impersonating Aela, but before they could react she punched Maxwell on the face making him fall on his butt. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” she roared at him, “WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCKING LISTEN YOU ASSHAT, SON OF A BITCH!”

They were all stunned by her outrage, she started pacing looking at Maxwell as he recovered. “A-Aela? What are you? How did you?” he stuttered, making her whirl at him.

“I FUCKING FLEW HERE YOU DAFT TIT! Do you know how far the Western Approach is from Skyhold?!” she growled and looked at the others, about to shout at them, but controlled and calmed herself down as she saw the scared look on their faces. She gritted her teeth and rubbed her temples, “If you just listened when I told you to choose your companions wisely, none of your comrades who have surmounting fear of the Fade would have experienced this hell hole.”

“Did you just say..that..you flied here?” Solas said his eyes wide, “How did you enter the fade?”

Aela sighed “I jumped through the rift at the main hall in Adamant.” She said in a dull tone. They stared at her, incredulous looks on their faces. She waved them off and said “I’ll explain as soon as we all get out of here. I promised to give the Inquisitor a black eye, so pick up your jaws and let’s move.”

The others hesitated as she turned walking forward, “Angry, betrayed but relieved. She is not a demon or a spirit. It really is her, Hot, burning with fear and anger. They need to be safe. Aela it is really her.” Cole said relieved at her presence. The others looked at him and nodded. They followed silently and the Iron Bull whispered “Bursting to the fade to save our asses. That’s hot.”

They haven’t gotten far from where she was waiting when someone spoke. “Ah we have visitors”

It was low demony voice echoing in their heads making Sera and the Iron Bull jump. They looked all around trying to find the source. “Some silly little boy comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think the pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is me.” It hissed happily. “But, you are a guest here in my home so by all means let me return what you have forgotten.”

 “Ignore it,” Aela said walking backwards nearer to them, “If you just listened to me, and had let me finish discussing this whole thing at Skyhold instead of drugging me to sleep for a week. Then we could have all talked about this whole thing like civilized people.”

Maxwell groaned, “Alright, alright lecture us when we return to Skyhold.”

The Nightmare demon laughed and continued, “Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition” it mocked laughing at them.

“Like Blackwall, Ah, there’s nothing like a Grey Warden and you are nothing like a Grey Warden.”

“I’ll show you a Warden’s strength, beast.” Blackwall spat. Nightmare chuckled and moved to another unsuspecting target. “Greetings Dorian..it is Dorian isn’t it? For a moment, I mistook you for your father.”

Dorian scoffed “Rather uncalled for.”

Nightmare continued with his mockery, “Are you afraid Cole? I can make you forget. Just like you help other people. We’re so very much alike you and I.”

“No.” Cole answered, Aela looked back at the spirit, concern in her eyes. Sweet Cole, I’ll get you out of here. The spirit looked at her and he forced a smile.

“Dirth, ma Marellan. Ma Banal Enasalin, Mar Solas ena Mar din.”

“Banal nadas” Solas countered his eyes twitching

“The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.” Nightmare said laughing as it felt the Iron Bull quiver, “I’d like to see you try.” He grumbled clenching his fists.

 “What’s it like living like an apostate Vivienne? Do you really think you’ll reclaim your power in the circle..at your age?” Nightmare said chuckling at his little tirade and poke at her age. The others looked at her with raised brows and she scowled at them “Not one word.”

They continued to walk forward, Aela taking point and destroying the minions the fear demon was sending forth with powerful spells, with one hit decimating them completely that the others didn’t have the time to unsheathe their own weapons. They thought Nightmare was done but it continued.

“Your Inquisitor is a fraud Cassandra, yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your “Faith” has been for naught” Nightmare lectured, enjoying the reactions it was getting, Cassandra growled, “Die in the void, demon”

“Sera, Sera, Sera,” the elf screeched, letting lose an arrow that bounced around the walls. “If you shoot an arrow at me, I’ll know where you are.” It laughed, making Sera squeak “Out of my head bitchballs.” Aela was gritting her teeth, this is getting old pretty fast.

“Warden Stoud, How must it feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall? Or worse to know that you were responsible for their destruction. When the next blight comes will they curse your name?” it asked “With the Maker’s blessing we will end this wretched beast.” Stroud countered trying hard not to be affected.

“Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium you brought Hawke here..” it threatened Varric this time making the dwarf growl. “Just keep talking smiley.”

They arrived at a clearing and Aela finished the monsters there as well. Oh great, its Hawke’s turn. She thought grudgingly.

“Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god?” it said boastfully and poked at a sore spot, “Fenris is going to die just like your family and everyone you ever cared about.”

“Well that’s going to grow tiresome quickly.”

“When is it going to stop?” Maxwell groaned as it continued, he’s not liking how it’s affecting the others. Aela rolled her eyes, “When it has had its fun.”

“But of course, how could I be so rude to forget you, sweet little Aela.” Aela stiffened at the nickname, it was a piece of her past that she doesn’t want to share, and the demon was oh so ready to reveal it to the others. Fuck it, bring it on, fucko. “You being here is a mistake, no matter what you do everyone will hate you, people will die, It is different here rather than playing a game, is it not? You’re unable to toy with their lives, isn’t that really hard. They are real and alive a single misstep and they die.” It laughed quite entertained by himself.

Aela rolled her eyes, waving the Nightmare off “Yeah yeah whatever!  Tell me something i don’t already know. You’d think it would have come up with something a little better.” Aela said in a bored tone.

“Oh? But i know everything, even who you were, slut.” It mocked, saying the last word slowly, laughing loudly as it saw the others reaction to the insult it threw at Aela.

“Yeah?” Aela scoffed, she flicked a finger up to the sky, making Sera giggle a little “Well, You can suck a dick, if you’re so jealous of me. I’m not afraid of you, you dickless piece of shit.” She countered making the others sputter and cough. The demon growled and left them alone, not speaking for a long time.

 

The others looked at her as they continued to walk forward. “What?” she asked them as she felt their gazes “Provocation pff..thats someone who’s trying to compensate for something.” She scoffed angrily making Hawke chuckle, “Anything you’d like to share?”

  
Aela laughed “Ohh boy do I? I’ll tell you all about it after we stick a staff up its ugly butt. Maker knows it needs it.” They all laughed making the situation lighter, the tension slipping away from their shoulders, the fear that was blooming just being blown away by her. Maxwell shook his head slapping his hand on his forehead. Why am I so stupid, she’s doing this on purpose to make us relax, that’s why she wanted to be the one to come here.

“Ah, This is why i love you so much, Aela.” Dorian cooed kissing her on the temple. Aela giggled winking at Hawke who guffawed.

 

Maxwell cringed as he felled another of the Fear Demon’s minions, they’ve discouraged Aela from using her magic to clear the path for them, to her dismay, but she was overpowered being one against all of them. “Why does it have to be spiders?!” he grunted. “Spiders? I would have taken freaking spiders!” Sera shouted in a panic as she shook, her aim failing to hit its target. Maxwell groaned and as he fell another one. “Fucking, damn it.”

“Smaller fears I would wager, scavenging whatever the Nightmare leaves behind.” Dorian grunted

“And of course they look like giant spiders.” Hawke rolled his eyes as he set another spider alight.

 “That’s not what I saw.” Blackwall grumbled cringing.

“The demons would look different, personalized for yours truly. Entertaining really, I’m seeing ugly old naked men with their wrinkly dicks out, that’s a fear, so go figure.” Aela said sarcastically, making the others laugh once again. “What would I give to see something like that, it would make things so much easier for me.” Dorian grumbled beside her. She smiled and watched as they finished of the minions.

 

After awhile they saw the Divine waiting for them at another spot, seemingly hidden from view. “The Nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape, with each moment it grows stronger.”

Maxwell nodded and gathered the memories again. With the last one, his vision became white. They heard him screaming at Justinia to keep running, right below him were spiders trying to grab on to his feet as he climbed up the steep cliff. Justinia was reaching out to him and was able to grab her hand to pull himself up. The rift was there open for them, but before they could both jump, the Divine screamed, Maxwell looked back his eyes widening as a large demon was holding on to her, he grunted trying to pull the woman free but she shook her head and smiled. “Go” letting her hand slip and Maxwell was thrown forward into the rift ending the memory.

Maxwell shook his head looking sadly at the Divine that was now in front of him he approached her and she smiled reaching out touching his cheek. “It was you.” He whimpered, “They thought it was Andraste sending us from the fade but it was the divine behind me and then you..she died.”

“Yes.”

“So this creature is just a spirit.” Stroud said dumbly

Hawke and Aela rolled their eyes, “You don’t say?” they said sarcastically in unison, having realized they said it at the same, Aela offered a fist bump and Hawke bumped his to hers. Stroud scowled at the two of them.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” The woman said looking at both of them sadly. Hawke sighed just as the woman glowed brightly in a golden light floating up in the air. Maxwell looked up smiling, hope in his voice. “Are you her? Did you linger here to help me instead of passing on?”

The spirit chuckled, “If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one.”

Hawke scoffed, turning his attention to Stroud. “Now we know that the Divine perished in the temple of Sacred Ashes, BECAUSE of the Grey Wardens.”

Stroud whirled. “As I said the Grey wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss further when we get out of here”

“Assuming that the wardens and their demon army didn’t destroy the Inquisition while we were gone.” Hawke said, his voice booming.

“Stop it.” Aela said rubbing her forehead.

“How dare you judge us!” Stroud went nose to nose with Hawke pushing him against a wall “You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!”

Hawke growled at him, “To protect innocent mages not madmen drunk on blood magic! But you’d ignore that because you can’t imagine a world without the wardens even if that’s what we need!”

“ENOUGH!” Maxwell roared, making them stop “Will the both of you shut up, we have more important things to worry about than the past.”

Aela smirked and felt her chest soar with pride. Just then there were screeches as spiders came down at them. Hawke and Stroud nodded at each other and came in front of Maxwell. “Form up!”

“I’m with you”

Aela shrugged and smirked, _Ah camaraderie and bromance, what’s life without it._

 

“Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life!” Nightmare growled.

“Oh good, he’s back. Thought he might have died on us. That would have been disappointing” Aela said sarcastically. Nightmare ignored her jab and continued, “I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it. They are bound all through me!” it said and Aela laughed.

The Spirit sounded pleased as well, “Ah so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life.”

Nightmare paused having realized its error, he roared in frustration. Aela chuckled, _That’s a lesson. And also, Kids don’t provoke a demon or anything otherworldly unless you have a death wish._

Maxwell stopped as he heard her speak, he whirled to her grabbing unto her shoulders. “Are you stupid? Is that what you were trying to do? Provoke it so it focuses on you?!” Maxwell said urgently, alarming the others. Aela cursed, did she say that out loud?

“Heard me, huh. Thought Cole would have picked up on it, he was nice enough to stay quiet.” She smirked but pursed her lips as she saw Maxwell’s panicked blue eyes. He gritted his teeth, his face hardened with rage, “Why do you keep doing this” he said, shaking Aela, she clenched her teeth. Maxwell looked into her golden eyes looking, waiting for an answer. When nothing came, Maxwell punched the wall beside her head and walked away from her. Aela’s eyes widen, stunned into silence, the snark she was about to give him disappeared from her lips.

Cole approached her, “Fear, an old pain coming back to haunt him. Don’t let him fall, he will be lost and we won’t be able to get him back.” Cole said sadly to Aela holding her hand that was shaking.

They moved forward and Maxwell saw in the distance graves with their names on it. Iron Bull grunted when he saw his. Aela walked towards it and looked at them all, she already knew their fear.

_Solas: Dying Alone_

_Blackwall: Himself_

_Vivienne: Irrelevance_

_Dorian: Temptation_

_Cole: Despair_

_Iron Bull: Madness_

_Sera: The Nothing_

_Varric: Becoming his parents_

_Cassandra: Helplessness_

When she saw Maxwell’s, she gasped her eyes widened, in the game the Inquisitor’s fear wasn’t put down at all, she put a hand to her mouth at what was written: Loss

Aela looked at Maxwell who was pursing his lips as the others cringed at their headstone. “I’m sorry..” Aela said soothingly, Maxwell scoffed, “Pathetic, I know. Let’s move on.” Maxwell ordered, he didn’t want to talk about it and they didn’t have time for it. Aela pulled onto his arm and he looked down at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with confidence and trust. “Never be afraid. Here you are at the edge of the world, about to fight a fucking Nightmare, not knowing if you would live or die. To save the world you need to conquer your fear.” The others looked at her, “I know you, and your friends know you, we know who you really are, not the one that the Nightmare is trying to make you think you are, making you think you can’t do things your way, that you don’t matter, that you are a mistake. There is always a choice, YOU always have a choice. Whatever or whoever it is you lost, know that they are proud of you, that they love you as much as you love them, it is not a weakness, don’t let it become a weakness, use it as your strength.” Aela touched his cheek, “Know that I..we will be your strength, your shield and your anchor.”

Maxwell stared at her his mouth open, she hit home, everything that he felt, everything that he was thinking about. Everything that he was afraid of, just dissipating with her words. Why does she always know these things. He smirked down at her, “Are you sure you really don’t know who I was, Seer?”

Aela grinned, “If I did, it doesn’t matter, what matters is who you are now and who you will be.”

Maxwell groaned and scratched his head, he looked over at his Inner Circle, they were smiling at him confidently, trusting him despite their own fears. “Well said, we better get a move on.” Maxwell said putting a hand on Aela’s head, messing it up.

 

“Fasta Vass, but that’s a big one!” Dorian complained as he saw a large muscular Pride Demon lumbering their way. “That’s what she said!” Aela she shouted at Dorian as it charged them making the Iron Bull and Sera chuckle as they got out of its way. Aela twirled her staff above her already sending out her spells. They ended the battle as fast as they could, all of them panting from the exertion. Two of them at one time isn’t healthy at all. Maxwell cleared his throat and all of them pressed on.

At the distance they saw a glimmer of hope, they could see the way out. “A rift! We’re almost there!” Hawke said happily. Varric groaned “Great Hawke, why not just dare the old gods to try and stop you?”

 

They were about to run to the rift but as cliché as anything could be in a videogame, the Nightmare Demon screeched, coming forth bringing with it the largest, MOST DISGUSTING looking spider that Aela has ever seen in her entire life. She’s seen this spider over and over in front of the screen but nothing could compare to seeing it with your own eyes. It had multiple holes, big and small littering its body, from its supposed head and its legs, festering in itself. Some of the holes had eyes that were rotting, twitching at every which direction. Black and green ooze covered its body, making it shine in the Fade’s light.

“Again! Why does it have to be fucking spiders?!” Maxwell shouted, throwing up his hands in defeat. It roared and Aela winced as it emitted an overwhelming power, she gulped. She steeled herself, she can’t let fear rule her now, not when they were already so close. She took a deep breath walking forward, before she could do anything. The Spirit of the Divine moved forward saying to Maxwell, “Please tell Leliana, I failed her too.” And with that she emitted a blinding light, dissipating the large spider.

The Nightmare roared as its large minion disappeared, it looked angrily at Aela. “You will pay for insulting me.” She immediately cast a barrier at herself and the others, making the creature bounced back. It shook its head and roared again with frustration. They unsheathed their weapons, Maxwell leading the charge as he zipped by unnoticed and stabbing it at its flank, making it screech. “Everyone! I have a plan” all of them turned to her whilst avoiding the demon’s attack.

“I hope whatever it is that its gonna work.” Varric said firing his arrows at it. Aela winced, I hope so too..

“Just destroy that mother fucker and keep him away from me, while I work my magic!” she shouted. “You got it!” Iron Bull said smashing his axe against the demon’s back. “Come here you piece of Fade crap!” Bull roared, steering it away from Aela. It screeched in pain as Bull latched on to its back, continuously hacking at it.

As soon as the Nightmare was distracted she closed her eyes trying to remember the song she danced to back in Haven, trying to recreate the feeling of the barrier she made. It was powerful enough to hold off that Archdemon, then it will be powerful enough to hold off the Nightmare too. Hawke stared at Aela as drops of water appeared in the palm of her hand, then some surrounding her as well.

Glistening, dancing and floating around her, she frowned in concentration and raised her hands, her palms up like she was holding something and along with her action, the drops rose up. Aela opened her eyes focusing on the whole area, seeing how big she should make her initial barrier. Bit by bit the dome came up reaching and protecting a path towards the rift. Aela smirked, that should make sure that spider won’t be able to land while they get away. She twirled her staff and grinned at the Nigtmare Demon, “Now that I’m done it’s time for me to stick up a staff up your ass, demon!”

“Get in line!” Dorian shouted as he cast spell after spell at it.

“Hah! I grow fat on your fear!” Nightmare taunted, sending out spider minions towards their comrades. She aimed her fireballs towards the minions before her comrades noticed them. Throwing back an insult at the demon, “And I hope you roll down a fucking mountain while you’re at it!”

They continued trying to wear it down and yet it still kept taunting, “You are nothing!”

Aela grunted as she evaded a lightning spell from it, she rolled and opened her palms forming ice spikes around her, “Says a dickless piece of shit!” she said shooting the demon continuously.

“For fuck’s sake Stop provoking it!” Maxwell shouted at her in exasperation as it roared with frustration, making Maxwell roll out of the way of its swipe. Sera cackled as she continuously ran circles around the demon while shooting arrows at it. “Having you here, makes fighting this piss face fun!”

“Don’t encourage her, Sera!” Maxwell shouted just as Blackwall grunted raising his shield as it swiped furiously at both of them for stabbing in its supposed bottom. Maxwell had an idea and signalled Bull, “Throw me at it, Bull!”

Iron Bull nodded and picked Maxwell up by his waist, with a roar the Bull threw Maxwell on top of the demon. He latched on to it with his legs and plunged his twin daggers deep into its head, closing his mouth as black blood spurted. It screamed clawing at Maxwell, but it couldn’t as Aela immediately formed a barrier on Maxwell’s body. With a loud shriek, the Nightmare knelt slowly on the ground. It twitched and just like that. It was silenced forever. The inner circle panted, holding on to their wounds but Aela knew it still wasn’t over.

Its time, “Everyone run to the rift now or I’m going to make you!” Aela shouted as she refreshed her dome barrier. They looked at her confused but heard a loud shriek come from the heavens. Aela saw Dorian pale. “What are you all waitng for?! Go!” she shouted. They all stood up and saw at the corner of her eye that most of the inner circle, injured and limping help each other towards the rift. They would burst through the other side and would make Cullen jump in surprise. She chuckled at the thought, she shook herself and focused back on her barrier, just as the dark mass of the Nightmare landed on it, it jumped on it, trying to break through. She gritted her teeth as she felt the weight of Nightmare’s spider looming down. _I don’t think I’ll be able to make a run for it, its too heavy!_

She saw Stroud and Hawke run successfully through the rift. She grinned with triumph, but tasted her blood now and spat it out. She heard a rip and she looked as it was now clawing through, she screamed in pain clutching her chest, she felt something ripping her from the inside as it swiped and pounded. Maxwell looked back as he was going to be the last one to jump, and he paled as he saw Aela coughing up blood, still at the place where they fought the Nightmare demon. “AELA! Come on.”

She looked up at him slowly and grimaced as the spider pounded on her barrier again. “Go, Max, while I can still hold it!”

“No! I’m not going to leave you!” he shouted and was about to run to her when he felt someone tugging on his arm he looked back and saw a warden looking at the sight his eyes wide, “She’s sacrificing herself, Inquisitor, jump now!” the new recruit warden said.

He saw the other members of his circle eyes widen, trying to come to Maxwell. With a mighty heave, the warden pulled him out and they landed on the ground hard. He looked around and he was at the main hall. “Close the rift Inquisitor!” Cullen shouted at him and Maxwell growled, “Aela’s still in there!” he stood up and limped back to the rift.

Aela was coughing more blood, clutching her chest. She could hear them arguing, Why is Maxwell not closing the rift?

Maxwell went towards the rift again and felt someone trying to get a hold of his left arm to seal the rift but he put his blade up the person’s throat. The warden recruit gulped, Maxwell growled at him, “I’ll kill you right here, let go of me. She is not a warden and she doesn’t follow your creed. There is always a choice.”

Cullen took hold of the man and nodded at Maxwell, “Go! Save her!”

Maxwell ran back into the rift just as he saw Aela slumping on to the ground. “Aela!” he screamed and she raised her head, blood staining her mouth. “M-maxwell” she choked, “W-why, get out, and c-close the rift, I’m holding it, so you can close it.”

“No!” Maxwell picked her up bridal style and he walked as fast as he could while limpin, the rift seemingly farther than it normally did, He saw Cullen urging him. “Leave m-me here, Max.” Aela gurgled, “I’ve already said..my goodbyes.. to your advisors. Just lay me down and—“

“Shut.the.fuck.up” he growled at her.

With a mighty heave Maxwell pushed himself to the limit and jumped through the rift, Aela in his arms. He reached back as he slumped on the ground, wincing as he twisted his body to close the rift while holding onto Aela like a lifeline. With a mighty boom and a crackle it boomed shut and there was cheer all around. Maxwell screamed for a healer immediately, ignoring the cheers that erupted from the others. Solas limped forward his eyes wide at what he was seeing.

Aela smiled at Solas, she couldn’t hear what they were saying..everything was getting, hazy.

Aela looked dazedly up at Maxwell, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t hear what he was saying too, pity she loved his voice. “Y-you did it.” She said weakly grinning up at him. She reached up to his face, the blood on her hand staining his cheek. The contrast of the red to his blue eyes was beautiful to her at that moment. Seeing him safe and sound, out of danger, it’s all she could ever wish for at that moment. She coughed and more blood spilled, “You d-did well, Inquisitor, let me sleep for..just..awhile..” With a smile her hand fell from his cheek and slowly she closed her eyes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted immediately "For the Feels!"

Aela had looked at him with her tear filled eyes glazed and unfocused, grinning at him with joy and relief. He smiled down at her leaning into her hand, she was here warm and safe, he was right on time. He felt panic bubble from his chest, watched wide eyed, as she let out a breath, and slowly closed her eyes. Aela’s hand slowly fell from his face, with a thump on to the stone floor, lifeless. The warmth of her blood and her hand that had lingered on his cheek, disappearing.

Maxwell whimpered, and he started shaking. “NO! No no no no!” Maxwell shook his head, his hands shaking, stroking , patting her cheek softly, as the rosiness of her skin paled, the blood from her mouth smearing her face red making her look. _NO!_ he stopped that thought. _She isn’t dead, She cant be_. There was blood so much blood, he looked all over her body, trying to look for the wound but there was too much red he didn’t know where it began or where it ended.

“Don’t die, Please!” he begged to her softly and felt tears run down his face “Please Aela, wake up!” He whispered kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips. She did’t respond, “No,” he whimpered “Aela, Love, I can’t lose you, not now!”

The main hall was silent as they watched Maxwell hug Aela in his arms, his forehead on hers swaying back and forth, his head shaking in denial. Tears dropped on to Aela’s pale face, the tear drop mixing in with her blood. Maxwell’s shoulders shook as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent, calling out her name over and over. He gripped her arms tighter, wishing he was a mage at that moment, so he could heal her, praying for _anything_ to happen so she could come back. Solas put a hand on his shaking shoulder, but Maxwell didn’t feel it, his body was numb, from head to toe. All he could feel was the pain inside him

Maxwell raised his head and he screamed. He screamed towards the heavens, cursing and crying in agony. His voice echoed throughout the whole fortress, reaching down to the soldiers of the Inquisition below. They were looking up at the battlements as they waited for the Inquisitor to return triumphant but the only thing they were hearing was Maxwell. His screams were so full of pain and loss that everyone felt shivers ran down their spines.

Maxwell continued to scream as his heart broke into tiny pieces, shards scattered and piercing him from the inside. He screamed again and again, his throat getting hoarse and painful, but at that moment he didn’t care. He needed to scream the pain away..

The inner circle watched as their fearless leader, who never complained, who they never saw falter, who they never see his eyes twitch at the impossibility of the situation, was now in front of them, on his knees, screaming and crying out, holding on to Aela like she was the only one that had kept him whole thus far. They knew.. it was obvious to see that they had feelings for each other, and now it is too late. They felt so helpless as they watched him.

Maxwell continued to scream, the others couldn’t help but react to his sorrow.

Varric bowed his head clenching his fist, biting on his lip, one more of his friends lost because he was incompetent. He remembered the last time he was in the Fade with Hawke, how he had betrayed his best friend, letting a demon sway him, but this, this is just betrayal. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Dorian put his hands on his mouth and fell to his knees as he watched the scene, her blood pooling on the stone floor, her red hair with its blonde ends. His first friend, who immediately welcomed him without batting an eye, pale and lifeless, and he couldn’t do anything even as a mage. He.. had left her there suffering, bleeding as he ran to safety out of fear.

Vivienne covered her mouth trying to prevent herself from sobbing, hot tears filled her eyes, She was her senior, she knew better, she knew Aela’s capabilities and the toll it took on her body when she did the same in Haven, but she didn’t stop her, let her fear consume her and now resulted in a dear friends. She turned away and closed her eyes to let her tears fall not letting the word even come to mind. She will not believe it.

Blackwall winced as Maxwell’s cries continue to echo, he grit his teeth thinking that they need to be strong. She acted as how a warden should be, what _he_ should be. But he was one of the first to run like a coward, just like he is doing now, running and hiding. Aela, young as she is, faced a demon alone.. _In death, Sacrifice_ the phrase echoed in his mind

Sera face was blank, putting her hand on the side of her head, she fell to her knees. _Everything was going too fast, I cant keep up,_ and yet tears started to pool in her eyes. Her throat clogged up unable to scream as Maxwell’s hurt reached her _. It was her fault, everything_. If she didn’t give him a drug, if she just thought of another way to keep her safe as well, Aela wouldn’t have rushed to them. She wouldn’t have used too much magic. Sera cursed Aela for being so stupid still thinking of them, still prioritizing their safety and state of mind with the cost of her own life.

Iron Bull turned his head away, trying to block everything out but unable to ignore Maxwell’s screams. Images of Seheron flashed through his mind. Blood, screams of terror, screams of agony, people crying as they held their loved ones in their arms, just as Maxwell was.

Cassandra gritted her teeth, grinding them together. She gripped her sword and shield that she still held and closed her eyes as tears pushed behind her eyes. She felt pain and loss for a woman who gave everything she had for them, taking nothing in return. Trusting them with her safety as she did her best to keep them safe, failing to do just that, the only think she asked for. But most of all, she cried because of the pain she felt her heart break as Maxwell cried for another woman.

Hawke was growling punching the pillar over and over. Another friend lost, another blood spilled, because of him. Because he didn’t do a good enough to job to kill Corypheus. He should have been the one that stayed..but he didn’t. Another mistake, another life because of his incompetence.

Solas looked at his comrades as regret and guilt came on their faces. Pain and loss, he looked down at Maxwell, broken in front of him, crying for a woman he had grown to love. He sighed and let his hand continue to hover over Aela, trying to heal, he will not let her die, the only person who understands.

 

 

After awhile, Maxwell fell silent he couldn’t scream anymore, his voice gave out and almost nothing was coming out. Weak and empty, he gently laid her down on the ground, her beautiful red hair, spreading, spilling on to the floor. Her hair..her lips..her smile..the glint of mirth in her eyes.. he closed his eyes as he thought of not seeing them again

He looked up slowly, his eyes roamed around and saw the warden that pulled him away from the rift, cowering behind the others. He stood growling and pulled his daggers, running towards the man. Cullen grabbed his arms as he roared, his voice coarse. “You fucking asshole! If you didn’t stop me, if you didn’t..I could have saved her sooner, she wouldn’t have suffered, she wouldn’t have…”

Despite the commotion going around him Cole slowly approached Aela, his eyes wide as he could hear her thoughts, hear her pain. She was hurting, she was still alive! “Ripping from the inside, hurting, clawing, Life seeping through, drowning in her own blood.” Cole whispered and his eyes widened. Cole shouted, “She’s alive, Aela’s alive, breathing, fighting.” Cole looked over at Maxwell who stopped looking back at him “but she needs your help!”

Maxwell stopped struggling and looked back weakly at Cole, he felt hope bloom despite the pain in his heart. He watched as Cole took a potion from his pouch, sitting beside Solas. He uncorked a health potion and brought it to Aela lips, but she wasn’t drinking it, it spilled on the ground “No no no, she doesn’t drink. Colder and colder, she is slipping away!”

“Take a breath Cole, what’s going on with her.” Solas said, putting a hand on his lean shoulders. Cole looked at Solas giving him a pleading look, “Her barrier is her life essence, like she is using her body to shield you from attacks. But its different, she is bleeding from the inside. Drowning in a river of blood, her heart is beating but it is getting weaker, she is asleep but if she doesn’t wake with a kiss that heals then she is lost forever”

Maxwell’s eyes widened, and ran to Cole’s side, stumbling forward to his knees. He growled and stood back up, taking the health potion Cole offered. He drank some of it holding it into his mouth. He raised her body into a sitting position and opened Aela’s mouth, he put his lips against her and stroked her throat to help the potion go down, using his tongue to urge the liquid down

He pulled away and looked at Aela, his eyes widened as color started to come back to her cheeks. He shouted for more potions and it was delivered, repeating the process. After 3 potions, Maxwell heard her breathing normally again, it was working.

He looked up at Cole who smiled gently, Cole nodded, “She feels your warmth, it’s what keeps her fighting, you’re the reason why she fights, why she jumped, why she sacrifices so much, she does this all for you.” He looked over at the other members “For all of us.”

 

 

Aela heard an agonizing scream, she think she knew who it was. He was screaming over and over calling her name. She wanted to soothe him, tell him she was okay, but she was too weak. Everything hurts inside. The embrace of darkness and the abyss too welcoming, but she held on just so she could say, she was alright. She needed to hold on so that after she regains her strength, she could kiss all his pain away. She faintly remembered that she felt his lips on hers, giving her life, healing her, warmth wrapping around her tongue, he did it over and over, and every time he did, his sweet taste mixed in with the warmth. Before she could move to pull him to her, he stopped. She wanted more but she was too weak to tell him not to stop.

She continued to hear his voice saying sweet nothings, as he enveloped her in his warmth. She could smell his scent. The scent associated with him only, like back in Haven when he had carried her to safety. It was the scent of mountains and trees, fragrant male musk and leather, this time she could smell blood but his scent still overpowers everything else. She focused on it and snuggled on him. She felt him chuckle, his deep voice amused by her action so she did it again.

She was still too tired to speak, too tired to open her eyes so she didn’t. He didn’t force her either. He was a sweet man, caring, and warm. She remembered that she heard him, feel him as his voice boomed with such authority and power. He was angry, angry at who she doesn’t know, but she wanted to stop him. He doesn’t know what kind of power his voice really has over people, especially over her.

She dreamed about him, shoulder length brown mane, when let loose would cover his eyes. Ocean blue eyes that looked at her with such admiration, eyes that make her drown as she stared at them even if it glared at her, eyes that would crinkle as he laughed at her antics and their comrade’s jokes. Eyes that could almost see right through her.

She dreamed that she was tracing his straight nose with a finger, humming as it glided over his face. She dreamt that she touched his sweet kissable lips, their softness a little foreign to her, but nonetheless fascinating and mesmerizing. His strong jaw, peppered with light stubble, making him look ruggedly handsome. She couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t help her heart flutter in her chest. The feeling that she had stomped down over and over, growing and blooming, already out of control.

She knew who he was, who he is, a strong and caring man, dashing and handsome, funny and intelligent. Confident and unwavering, fearless..Maxwell Trevelyan.

 

Aela opened her eyes slowly, Maxwell’s name on her lips. She felt and saw something move at her side and saw, shoulder length hair. She could hear him breathe slowly, in his sleep. His scent was enveloping her, surrounding her. She sat up slowly, making the man moan in his sleep, calling out her name. She smiled, putting a hand on his head, stroking his silky soft mane.

She looked around and was surprised to find herself in the Inquisitor’s room. She felt his head move and a hand reaching out to her, tapping on the bed, trying to feel if she was still there. He bolted and sat up abruptly, wide awake.

She looked at him with surprise at his sudden action. Maxwell sighed in relief grinning at her, stroking her cheeks. “Good morning, beautiful.” He cooed making her chuckle. She coughed as she felt her throat was dry, he immediately reached out to his bedside table, pouring her a glass of water, she drank it thankfully and he poured her another.

“Are you alright, Aela?” Maxwell asked, looking her over, making her giggle. “Inquisitor, I am fine, I’m alright.” Aela smiled as she remembered everything. He took care of her and kept her safe, despite all of the things that had happened. What did happen?

“What happened exactly, at Adamant? I remember that we were able to survive the Fade.” She said, Maxwell nodding “What happened to the Wardens? What did you decide?”

Maxwell grunted at the mention of them, standing up to put the empty pitcher of water on his desk. “Regretfully, I had to get them as allies, though I would have preferred to conscript them, this would be better for the Inquisition’s reputation as well. Stroud is Warden-Commander and all the works etc etc”

Aela smiled, “Of course some would have highly disapproved of your decision.” Maxwell chuckled and sat beside her rolling his eyes. “You know it.”

Suddenly a poof smoke came at the foot of her bed and a young man with his large hat appeared sitting cross legged in front of Aela, making Maxwell jump and fall on all fours on the floor from surprise. Cole looked down at Maxwell, “Sorry, I was excited to hear that she was awake.” he said in his soft voice. Cole looked at her with his icy blue eyes, giving her a warm embrace, making Aela chuckle. He pulled away and smiled as Maxwell recovered from his stumble.

“Warm, Bright, Beautiful. She is awake. Days waiting for her to wake, to hear her voice, to see her bright passionate smile.” Cole recited making Maxwell blush, “Pain and Agony as I held her in my arms, hope lost, heartbroken but no more, she is safe and sound, here by my side.”

They heard someone clear his throat and they all looked up to see everyone, the advisors and Inner circle smiling at them. Dorian ran to her, enveloping her in his hug making her squirm and pat his back, “If you died, know that I would hunt you down wherever you are in the Fade just to drag you back here!” he cried, swaying side to side making Aela laugh.

“How did you know she was awake? She just woke up, only Cole knew.” Maxwell said frowning at them as his solo time with Aela was disturbed so fast. The others noticed his frustration and they all chuckled.

“The Kid was ecstatic, when he heard her thoughts that he went to each one of us, to tell us.” Varric explained. “Imagine him popping out of nowhere while you were doing something, making you jump.” Cullen said shaking his head as he was in the middle of training the troops, the scream he let out made his soldiers laugh that he made them do push ups until he returns as punishment for being distracted.

“Oh I could..” Maxwell grumbled which earned a raised brow from Dorian, he hugged Aela to his chest making her squirm again. “What were you doing to her while you two were alone?!” he asked protectively squinting at the Inquisitor, the rest of the circle eyeing Maxwell suspiciously as well. “What? I wasn’t doing anything!” he shouted at them raising his hand in a defensive manner.

“How I wish I could have spent more time alone with her, her lips soft, sweet as cherries.” Cole echoed. That did it, Maxwell was immediately and unceremoniously pulled by his ears by Cassandra down the stairs followed by the rest of circle that had now grown quite protective of their Seer, in such a rapid amount of time, which surprised Aela. She giggled as Maxwell cried out and then a few scuffles were heard then a loud bang and a yelp of pain.

The rowdiness and life returned in Skyhold as news was already spreading passing through each mouth that the Lady Seer was awake. When the Inquisition returned from the battle at Adamant, the Inquisitor carried her to his quarters bundled in blankets, his mood solemn. Seeing their leader in such low spirits didn’t quite raise morale, even if the Wardens did join them a few days after. So that his mood won’t lower down the already low morale, Maxwell’s advisors told him to take care of her for the moment and let them handle the missions that were left undone.

Now that she was awake and the Inquisitor now in very high spirits it has affected everyone else in the castle from the visiting nobles, to the servants, even the mounts to Master Dennet, the horse master’s, surprise.

As soon as Aela was well enough to stand on her own, she did follow with her promise and punched Maxwell in the eye, to Sera’s satisfaction. Fortunately for the Inquisitor, Aela was merciful enough and sorry enough for punching him to heal it, after seeing it bruise. Aela also answered all of the questions they had when she arrived in the Fade.

She returned to her room soon after that day of answers and everything was back to normal. Days wore on as they waited for the signal from Josephine about their move on the Winter Palace. Now that the demon army was taken care of, they now had one more thing to focus on to try and cripple Corypheus. Preventing the assassination of the Empress.

Throughout these days, Aela spent her time entertaining the Inquisition’s guest nobles or as she calls, ‘Leliana’s payback’. It caused her great pain to smile and act polite so that she would not tarnish their reputation while wearing exquisite clothes and heels, she said no to dresses. Vivienne was elated despite her rejection of dresses, Josephine was made even more busy as mountains of requests came from nobles to visit the Lady Seer, the men around Skyhold stumbling here and there, (the Inquisitor included), as she would strut within the castle in her new clothes that accented her figure, courtesy of Vivienne’s personal tailor and Leliana, well, she was very much satisfied as she was able to exact her revenge for Aela scaring her.

Aela didn’t mind being made into a Barbie doll, she did owe Leliana this one. Besides, she loved the clothes and especially the shoes but what worries her is the stares she gets from everyone and the Inquisitor’s apparent increase in his clumsiness whenever she walks by fully ‘polished’.

Once when she was walking towards him to discuss some missions with him, he was practicing his aim with his dagger at the dummies, when he set his blue eyes at her, he had thrown the dagger without looking and almost hit Cassandra in the face if she wasn’t looking over at the two of them. She had used her book, ‘Swords and Shields’ to block the small dagger, hitting it right at the spine of the book. Thankfully, Cassandra was ok as well as the book, but Maxwell didn’t end up so well as he was dragged by his ear afterwards towards Cassandra’s room and a few yelps from Maxwell were heard coming from the building.

Aela sighed tiredly, the event of the morning talking with the guests taking its toll. She went up to her room to change to more comfortable clothes. She unbraided her hair and let it fall down to her back, shaking it to loosen it. It’s been quite some time and she wanted to unwind so she took her phone and went outside to the battlements.

Maxwell was left busy as well, stacks upon stacks of paperwork came in every hour, it was driving him insane. He stood up, holding on a particular snotty letter from a noble asking for Aela’s “opinion of the future” for a stupid reason as the next big fashion trend in Orleais.

 _This is the second thing that will be the death of me. Paperwork_   He let out a disgusted noise, and stopped and hit a palm to his face, he’s sounding like Cassandra now. He looked over at the horizon and smiled as he saw a flash of red hair at the battlements. He went towards his balcony and leaned on to the railing. He watched as she stretched, she was in her beige tunic and ‘leggings’ as she called it, but were actually elven footwraps.

He heard the echoing of music coming from her phone and he knew that she would be dancing, he continued watching her mesmerized as each movement was precise and fluid. Her long legs were stretched as high as she twirled around the space she allotted for herself to practice. After awhile he realized that she was touching herself in such a sensual manner that he felt himself..

He cleared his throat and shook his head,  _Let’s try not to go there lest, Cole was actually listening, I don’t want him getting me in trouble with Cassandra again._  He returned his attention back to Aela,it looks like she was having a hard time as after a sequence of steps she would stop and push the button on her phone only to repeat the steps again.

She threw up her hands in exasperation, making Maxwell chuckle. She scratched her head and sighed dejectedly her shoulders slumping forward. Maxwell furrowed his brows as she then jumped on to the ledge,  _if she stands to close to the edge.._ his eyes widened when she put her arms on to her side closed her eyes and just fell. Her red hair blowing in the wind was the last thing he saw as she disappeared. It took him awhile to process what happened. When it sunk in, he bolted and ran down towards the main hall. He burst through the door making the people present jump, Maxwell ran towards the rotunda, panic in his features that Varric stood up in alarm. ”Your inquisitorialness?”

“Aela!” He shouted making Varric chuckle and sit back down shaking his head. Maxwell slammed the door opened so loud that Solas jumped at the noise almost falling from where he was perched on his ladder while painting on the wall. Dorian walked over the railing. “What is all this racket about?” he said watching as Maxwell ran past, opening the other door leading outside to the battlements.

Solas sighed exasperated. “The inquisitor and most probably Aela is at fault.” Dorian laughed shaking his head “The inquisitor is obviously and definitely smitten with that darling woman. I don’t even know why he just doesn’t jump the girl and kiss her.” Dorian grumbled making Solas chuckle “A mystery for the ages, but I guess our over protective Seeker, is one of the reasons.”

Maxwell in the mean time burst through Cullen’s office making the scout that was reporting in to jump. Cullen looked up not surprised and greeted the inquisitor. “Hey Cullen!” Maxwell greeted back and kept running. Cullen rubbed his temples, “That woman will be the death of the Inquisitor one of these days. I wonder how long it would take?” 

“Sir?” the scout asked her head tilted in question. Cullen looked up and smiled “Oh nothing please continue with the report.”

The scout cleared her throat “Well sir, people are panicking whenever they see Lady Aela.” Cullen raised a brow, “Why would that be? I understand she is dressing in those clothes Vivienne had ordered for her and its catching a lot of the people’s eye.”

 She cleared her throat again. “She tends to uhmm jump over the ledge and the soldiers as well as the nobles are shaken by her antics.” Cullen eyes widened, “Is she hurt?”

 She scratched the front of her uniform “Well that’s the thing sir she flies up after falling and she giggles at the flustered soldiers.” Cullen sighed again “I’ll definitely have a talk with her then.” He paused and shook his head a smirk on his lips, “I guess the Inquisitor might have seen her this time.”

At that moment the door opened again and this time Aela was with Maxwell laughing and almost doubling over. Meanwhile Maxwell was still panting and shouting at her red in the face. “Hey Cullen!” Aela greeted with a large grin and Maxwell greeted with a pout and continued their banter.

  
Cullen sighed for the nth time that day and rubbed his face with a gloved hand “I chose a bad location for an office people keep on passing thru here..the headache isnt worth it..”

The scout deadpanned.

 

 “Are you fucking serious?” Aela deadpanned, Josephine and Leliana were smirking at her reaction as they went through the plans regarding the Winter Palace. “As one of the most sought after individual as of late, instead of you wearing the Inquisition uniform with the rest of us, you will be wearing a dress.” Leliana said happily.

“Vivienne insisted that she will hire her personal tailor again.” Josephine said writing down on her board. “Oh hell no!” Aela threw up her hands. Leliana raised a brow, “You are still not done with your punishment, Lady Seer. You worried me to death, also causing low morale for the Inquistion while you were indisposed for stupidly trying to sacrifice yourself.” Leliana enumerated shutting Aela up completely. She scrunched up her nose with distaste.

“Lady Seer, that kind of scrunching of your nose will not be permitted in the Winter Palace, imagine what they would think when they see you do that if you regard their topic with distaste. The Game is a dangerous game that..” Josephine prattled on, Aela looked over to Maxwell pleading for help.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, Aela squinted at him and raised two fingers to her eyes and pointing at him, “Are you listening Aela?” Josephine scolded making Maxwell chuckle at Aela’s predicament. “Yes I am mother.”

After that mild distraction, they continued their discussion and Aela put her fingers on her mouth thinking over the recent events. There were already changes that had happened and there is a very high likelihood that Corypheus and his Venatori would be aggressive here as well.

“Josie,” she spoke up catching everyone’s attention “Now that I think about it, I think the dress would be perfect.” She smiled making Leliana smirk and Josephine smile with delight. Maxwell looked up abruptly at her as he was looking down at a report and eyed her suspiciously, as he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like this. “I will help the Inquisitor as he explores the palace for clues, but I’m going to be the distraction.” Aela smirked as the plan formulated in her head. “Me being a ‘sought after individual’ would be an advantage for the Inquisitor.”

 _I knew, I wouldn’t like it_ “I will not allow you to put yourself in danger again, Aela.”

Aela rolled her eyes at him and smirked, “Posh! It’s not going to involve me fighting, Inquisitor. I have the perfect idea.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is too long >.<

The people of Skyhold watched as a beautiful woman with red hair walked towards the main keep of the castle, papers in her arms. She was smiling, a twinkle in her golden eyes as her plan to tackle the mission will be discussed today. Noblemen and women tried to catch her attention to speak and enjoy her company but she politely declined, trying to get to War Room as soon as she could since the Inquisitor and his advisors await her arrival.

 _I have the perfect idea she says_ , Maxwell rubbed his forehead as he looked at Aela’s smiling face. She had brought her notes with her and she was completely excited to share her insight about the mission. “All right, what brilliant plan do you have, Lady Seer?” he said, knowing that he would regret asking the question.

“As I’ve said yesterday, I will be the distraction.” Aela said smiling “and Cullen will be my bodyguard.” They paused at her statement, then Maxwell shook his head.

He frowned at her crossing his arms. “What’s wrong with me being with you at the ball instead?” he said jealousy oozing from his voice. Leliana’s eyes twinkled as the implication of what he said was tickling her thirst for gossip. Josephine caught on to it as well and smiled at Maxwell, Cullen was looking at her blushing, an incredulous look in his face.

Aela frowned at Maxwell’s apparent distaste of her suggestion and crossed her arms. The tension in the room was palpable as the two of them stared each other down, trying to see who would give up first. Cullen cleared his throat, “Do I not have a say in this?”

“No,” Aela and Maxwell said in unison without breaking eye contact with each other, making Josephine and Leliana giggle. “What is even the reason that you chose Cullen?” Maxwell asked raising a brow at her,

“It’s protection, for me, for him and for you.” She said nonchalantly.

Maxwell scoffed, “Protection for me? I can take care of myself, Aela.” He complained, a little insulted and Aela huffed, she put a hand on her hip “Firstly,” she said laying down the notes she had prepared pointing at them, “You will be doing these things within the palace, we have already discussed who the players are in The Game, but for us to be able to prove the assassin’s guilt we would need to gather information. You won’t be able to stay with me that much.”

Maxwell picked one of the notes and his eyes widened, as it was detailed with everything about the location. “Second, we all know that Corypheus has become aggressive and that there are some things that I won’t be able to stop or expect, so for precaution. If in case his Venatori spies infiltrate more of the guests within. The advisors will be staying mostly at the Grand Ballroom anyway since they are our ‘ambassadors’ being as they are the cornerstones of the Inquisition, it is best that they are all constantly seen in the court, to gain approval.”

Josephine and Leliana nodded in agreement to that notion. Maxwell wasn’t giving up,“Why can’t we have some of Leliana’s spies do these instead?” Maxwell countered. Aela shook her head, “Though, I trust the skill of Leliana’s spies, they would be out of place there. What if they were discovered as our spies? That would not bode well.” Aela reasoned.

She walked over beside him, “You are the best candidate for doing these tasks Maxwell, not only are you a skillful rogue that can easily outwit an enemy, but they won’t be expecting the Inquisitor to be snooping around. They  _expect_  that you will be trying to garner approval from the court, since the Inquisition is still a fledgling organization. I don’t think they are sharp enough to know that you are investigating an assassination, as there are other things that fascinate Orlesian nobles.” She said grinning now catching Josephine’s widening eyes at was she was saying, “Like say for example an exotic specimen, an otherworlder in their midst, that supposedly can tell their fortune.” Aela said grinning as her plan was sinking in, making the advisors eyes widen at the logic, she winked at Maxwell, “Thus the need for me as a distraction, so as I try and make them focus on me, you will be able to blend in easily, in and out of forbidden areas without an eye twitch from the more scrupulous of nobles.”

“Your logic is sound.” Josephine said in a pleased tone. “But why the Commander as your guard? The other members of the circle can protect you as well.” Josephine stated

Aela nodded, “Good point, it would make sense to have them with me instead. But I have a very strong feeling that we would need them to be ready to fight in case the Venatori try and attack from different directions.” Aela picked up a map she drew of the palace pointing on some of the marks she had placed, “In an alternate scenario, if we are unable to stop the culprit, the Venatori would be infiltrating the Grand Ballroom, and in my case, they might try to take advantage of me if I’m alone, thus the guard. Plus if we strategically have the Inner Circle scattered within the area, they would be able to stop any nobles from getting harmed as they are skilled in combat, it will bolster a following, improving our connections.”

Cullen picked up the map, “That does sound like a good backup plan, with me by your side, while the others focus on the battle, I can immediately take you to safety and protect you.”

“And as a former templar, you know how to defend against mages, and I have the fire power to back you up.” Aela added her eyes twinkled as they agreed to the plan.

“But you mentioned the Commander needs protection? Why is that?” Leliana asked her brows raised. Aela giggled at her as she remembered in game of Cullen’s predicament. “The nobles will have quite a liking towards our pretty Commander here, it’s better that I sway unwanted marriage proposals and unsavoury company, since they can be quite..physical.”

The two women bubbled with laughter as they saw Cullen’s face pale. He sighed and rubbed his face with a gloved hand. Maxwell huffed at her silly reason rolling his eyes, Aela caught the action and glared at him, Maxwell glared back, making them return to their stare off.

“Get a room, why don’t you? The way you two get along, people will talk!” A familiar voice came from behind them as the door opened and in came Hawke smiling at them his arms opened wide as Aela squealed with delight jumping in his arms. He spun her around in the air making her laugh. He paused and let her down, kissing her on the forehead. They heard a grunt of disapproval from behind him and he stepped aside.

Aela’s eyes widened as she saw who it was, He was a handsome elf, dark skinned tattooed with curious lines that she was very familiar with, it reached his chin down to his neck and she knew that it was all over the rest of his body too. His silver hair was a little longer than in game almost reaching the base of his neck. He was wearing a black overcoat, inlaid with silver on the lapels of the coat. He looked at her with silver eyes, looking at her intently.

 _He didn’t even get a cameo in the game? What is he doing here?_   she thought. She smiled politely at the elf bowing to him, remembering that he didn’t like strangers or mages. Hawke wrapped an arm around the elf, making him blush “Everyone I’d like you to meet my significant other, Fenris.”

“Thank you for taking care of Hawke.” He said in a polite manner, he looked over at Aela and she could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile grace his features. “I’ve come to collect this asshole right here” pointing towards Hawke who gave him a hurt puppy look. “As soon as I received word from Varric of what had happened, I ran here.”

Fenris took her hand and kissed the back of it looking into her golden eyes with his silver ones. “I personally thank you, Lady Seer.” Aela blushed red and Maxwell crossed his arms, his glare throwing daggers at Fenris, who didn’t miss the look and smirked at the Inquisitor.

Cole suddenly appeared from out of nowhere beside Leliana who raised a brow as Cole opened his arms wide. Aela giggled and squealed jumping up and down while hugging him just like before when they first met Hawke. Cole had seemingly heard her thoughts and had now accepted his fate, chuckling at Aela. Hawke laughed at the scene and Maxwell sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

As the meeting continued, Fenris took her aside (Maxwell eyeing the elf suspiciously but was unable to interfere as Hawke and his advisors were not done with him yet) and gave her a soft look, that made Aela curious since she knew he only gives it to Hawke.

They went out of the war room and he turned to her. “Hawke and Varric told me everything you have done.” He said in his low gruff voice, that made tingles ran down her spine. “Dragging him out of here is just one of my reasons for coming here personally. I wouldn’t have bothered usually, but you risked your life and almost died because of it.” He hugged her, taking her by surprise.  _What had Hawke done to this broody elf?!_ She thought to herself.

“Thank you for saving him, I wouldn’t know what I would do if I lost him.”

He pulled away from her, still holding on to her waist and smiled, “We’ve overheard your plan, and Hawke and I would gladly guard you with our lives, as payment.”

The door burst opened then and they looked to see Maxwell glaring at the elf as he was still holding her waist. Hawke made a sad puppy dog face, “I know she’s beautiful Fenris, but you’re mine, you know.” Hawke said, walking over to hug the elf from behind. The elf growled reaching back and pushed Hawke’s face away from him, Hawke grumbling and fake crying.

The women giggled at the two. Aela excused herself saying that she has something else she has to do. Maxwell was about to follow her but was stopped by Leliana, a smile on her face, “We are still not yet done, Inquisitor.”

Aela headed towards the balcony where Vivienne and her tailor were waiting for her. She discussed a design for her dress with Vivienne to the woman’s delight. The tailor was more than happy to do it as Aela described the dress that she would like. Vivienne’s eyes twinkled as the plans were laid out and what she was planning to do. “Darling, you are a genius at this. They will speak of this for ages, you might even start a trend!”

With the preparations done and finalized, the night finally came for the Winter Palace. The nobility of Orlais were anticipating the arrival of the Inquisitor and his Seer. Maxwell was currently not looking forward to it as he is not in a good mood. They had stayed for a few days in Val Royeaux so that Aela could pick up her dress and the women could have themselves fixed and made up for the ball. He wasn’t able to see her before they left for the palace.The women namely, Leliana, Vivienne and Josephine were firm of not having him within the area of where they were fixing her up. Not only that they were in separate carriages. 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan?” Josephine called snapping her fingers in front of his face. Maxwell looked at her smiling. She looked at him with a worried look. “Remember: The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread, the Empress fears our presence could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity, if not a clear advantage.” Josephine stated

Maxwell sighed, nodding at her reminder and stepped out of his carriage and into the night air. He took a breath as he was escorted by the soldiers, each head turned at his arrival. He schooled his face into a regal neutral look even as he heard insulting comments from the nobles for being a Free Marcher.  _Ah another day in court, I thought I would move on from this_  he thought as he combed his hand over his hair.

He had tied up his hair to the three women’s insistence. They had made sure that not a hair would be out of place. His red Inquisition uniform was tailor fitted to him and he was thankful it wasn’t itchy. It hugged his broad shoulders perfectly and the pants were loose enough that he would be able to move around easily. His checked his pockets where his small daggers were conveniently tucked into, just in case the situation called for it.

He felt gazes roaming over his body, as he walked forward by the fountain to wait for Aela. He tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, remembering his manners, pounded by his mother back when he was still in Ostwick. He now knew how Dorian felt when he said about wanting to take a bath whenever they visit villages during missions. The stares made him feel filthy the way eyes roamed all over his physique.

There was a sound of oohhs and aahs, he frowned and turned to see what the commotion was about. He regretted at that moment, that he chose to wait alone because someone has to shake him awake. He felt his heart stop at the sight before him.

There in the moonlight shining down on her, stepping down the carriage, was Aela. Her long red hair was put up with pins, a few tendrils of the blonde tips of her hair were placed strategically that it would flatter the nape of her neck. Her golden eyes were gleaming accented by black eyeliner, and smokey eye shadow that made the color of her eyes pop. They had swept her hair that it would frame her face and her bangs was set to one side giving her a flattering look. Her lips was painted crimson making it more kissable than before. Maxwell licked his lips as he stared at them. It turned into a smile as she noticed him staring.

Aela walked forward, toward him. She wore an emerald green flowy dress, with gold stitching blending wonderfully to the whole ensemble. It was an off shoulder dress, the upper half of the dress was a corset to accentuate her waist and figure. The skirt was made of emerald colored silk, flowing and following each step she takes. Around her neck is an intricately designed necklace of diamonds leading down towards her chest. He shook his head trying not to stare at her breast as it was pushed a little higher. She walked so gracefully that it almost looked like she was gliding instead of walking. It was magnificent, it flattered her lithe figure, the color complimenting her rosy white complexion and red hair. Overall it was simple but elegant and she knew how to carry herself that the effect came full force.

“Like what you see Inquisitor?” Hawke said as they approached. Maxwell blinked as he didn’t notice that Aela was flanked by Cullen, Hawke and Fenris. Cullen was wearing the Inquisition uniform, regally, the stature of a soldier apparent. He excused himself for a moment to speak with the other advisors.

Meanwhile, Hawke wore a nobleman’s garb, it was elegant, colors of ebony and ivory. It hugged his muscular form quite well that it caught everyone’s attention. Maxwell saw at the corner of his eye that some of the women showed quite an interest, while Fenris wore a black rendition of the Inquisition’s uniform which also garnered some attention, have of the crowd were treating it as an insulting, while some were interested as he arrived with the Lady Seer, he could hear them all but he kept his broody demeanor, ignoring the whole lot.

Maxwell grinned down at Aela, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. Aela giggle and took the arm he offered. She looked up at him and saw his jaw tensing, she squeezed his arm reassuringly, “You’ll be fine, Maxwell. I’ll watch your back and they will watch mine.” She whispered.

“Inquisitor, Lady Seer.” They were welcomed by a balding masked noble man, his Orlesian accent very thick as it drawled out their titles. They walked towards the man, “It’s such a fine evening to see a flower as beautiful as you blooming at Halamshiral.” The man bowed “I am Grand Duke Gaspard, stories of you have travelled far and wide specially because of your strange origins.”

Aela smiled and curtsied. “I’m glad it has reached you then, Grand Duke.” The man grinned and turned to Maxwell and bowed as well, “Inquisitor Trevelyan! It is an honor to meet you at last. The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!” he said quiet loudly turning a few heads.

Maxwell bowed and smiled his business smile, “I can see many benefits to such an alliance.”

“Keep the image firmly in mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening. I am not a man who forgets his friends , Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you.” He said and turned leading him forward, “Prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as the guest of a hateful usurper, my lord? They will be telling stories of this into the new age.”

Maxwell bowed slightly, smirking this time “I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” He said making Gaspard chuckle, “I knew we would get along famously Inquisitor.”

“As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you can undertake this evening. This elven woman Briala—I suspect that she intend to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these “Ambassadors” all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

Maxwell raised a brow, he remembered Aela mentioning it in her notes.“Tell me there’s more to your suspicion than the ‘The Elves were acting dodgy.’” Maxwell said, making Aela pull out her fan to hide her grin,  _Ah good ol’ Trevelyan wit and charm._  Gaspard didn’t seem to like his response, when he spoke it was in an edgy tone, “That ambassador Briala used to be a servant of Celene’s, that is until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this palace wishes Celene harm, She certainly has reason.”

Gaspard sighed and looked meaningfully at Maxwell. “Be as discreet as possible, I detest The Game but if we do not play it well our enemies will make us look like villains.” and with that he left.

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Hawke scoffed. “He certainly is an interesting fellow, at least his name isn’t Dupuis or I’ll definitely might have lost it right here.” Hawke said making Fenris groan.

 Before they entered the palace gates themselves, Aela squeezed Maxwell’s arm making him look down. “Inquisitor, I suggest that you leave me with my entourage and explore the floor, there are some rumors that you and Leliana would find beneficial.” She whispered, he nodded and parted ways with her.

 

They roamed around the area and they couldn’t help but feel the weight of the stares of the nobility to their strange company. “Ah Orlesians!” Hawke said shaking his head as he felt gazes burning behind his back, “They’ve always been after something exotic and knowing Varric’s popularity they would have known of me and Fenris.”

“Makes me want to bathe.” Fenris grumbled

Aela giggled, “They have excellent choices in wines here, don’t fret.” She looked around and frowned as Cullen was nowhere in sight. “Oh no, where is the Commander.”

Hawke chuckled and pointed behind. There surrounded by crowds of men and women was Cullen, who was blushing as one of the nobles pushed her bosom against his arm. She knew in game that he would be surrounded but the number of people in reality, is just ridiculous. Aela rolled her eyes and gestured for the two men to follow, they raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless.

“Commander Cullen, care to have a dance with me later on?” A man asked who was hovering behind him. Cullen was about to reject the man but jumped and turned to him, “Did you just touch my bottom?” he stuttered. The man put a hand to his chest and bowed a smirk on his lips. “I am a weak man.”

“Cullen?” Aela came into his view and sighed with relief as she smiled at him, “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” She said in a sweet and soothing tone that the other nobles immediately took notice of her. A few women glared at her but let her pass through as she approached, intimidated by the two men flanking her.

Cullen immediately took her hand and kissed it, chuckling as the action made Aela blush. He smirked, the scar on his lip twitching as it did. “I don’t mind Lady Aela,”  _For fuck’s sake, why are the men of Dragon Age have to be so handsome!_  She thought as she schooled her face into a neutral mask. “Shall we?” he asked in a silky tone, Aela smiled but she felt like she was going to explode soon, no matter what other people say of his awkwardness, when practiced, the Commander can deliver! Cullen put her hand in his arm and they walked past the crowd. As soon as they were farther from the crowd, Cullen sighed a breath of relief.

Hawke chuckled, “Why, Cullen, who knew that you could be such a stud!” Cullen threw him a glare and shook his head. Cole walked towards her then, quiet his icy blue eyes focusing on her. She smiled, he didn’t have his hat on as per Josephine’s request. He was wearing the Inquisition uniform, its red color contrasting with his pale skin, he was opening his arms for the hug but Aela had to shake her head, though she wanted to, he nodded and disappeared without saying a word. Before Cullen could ask about Cole’s sudden appearance..

“Lady Seer? Where is the Inquisitor?” Josephine called walking over to them. Aela looked over at her and saw that she was starting to panic, unable to locate Maxwell in the crowd. She took her hand in hers, “He will be coming soon, relax, Josie, everything will be fine.” Aela soothed making Josephine take a breath trying to make herself calm down.

After awhile they saw Maxwell ran to them, a grim look in his face.  _He heard of the war in the Exalted Plains_  Aela thought as she could see the gears already working in his head on how to address the matter.

“Inquisitor, a moment if you please.” Josephine said as soon as she saw him, “I must warn all of you before you go inside: How you speak to the court is a matter of life and death.”

“That’s a cheerful thought.” Hawke said rolling his eyes. Josephine gave him a look, making the man raise his hands in surrender. Josephine cleared her throat and continued. “I’m sure you know how to handle most nobility, Inquisitor, but The Game is nothing like the Free Marches’ intrigues. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.”

Maxwell chuckled, “Don’t they sound delightful? I’m shocked we haven’t invited the court to dinner to Skyhold.”

Josephine is now the one to roll her eyes, “The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death, you must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer in the fade with the fear demon.” She sighed

Maxwell gave her a nervous chuckle, “It might be a good idea for the others hear this warning. The Bull in particular. Oh, Specially Sera.” Maxwell paused frowned, “maybe tell her twice. Cassandra..is usually not the subtle or cautious type. About Cole..”

“I informed him of the situation, Inquisitor” Aela interrupted

“I’ll have a few discreet words.” Josephine said hesitantly as she went over her mental list. “Everything will be fine.” she sighed, Maxwell nodded and the five of them walked forward. As soon as the others were out of earshot, “Andraste watch over us all.” She prayed and followed them in.

 

The Vestibule was an exquisite sight to behold, Aela had seen it but never focused on how beautiful it really was. Candles glistening at the gold base of the marble pillars, statues of heroes and bust of former rulers of Orlais enshrined around the area. Gold statues of griffons and lions littered the hall, it was bordering gaudy. Josephine lined them properly outside the Grand Ballroom, making sure every hair was in place, no one fidgeting with their uniforms. “Remember my reminders everyone, we will begin.”

The doors opened and they were welcomed by the scent of lavender, exotic foods and expensive..smells. Maxwell came forward with Gaspard as the chamberlain announced their presence.

“And now presenting” the chamberlain began and the whole court was at full attention. “Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, accompanying him.” The man paused for dramatic effect as nobles around the ballroom looked over the railing to see. “Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick!”

Maxwell stepped at the very center of the presenting platform bowing at the Empress Celene and she bowed in return. An image of elegance and grace, she was wearing a velvet blue dress, with gold and black trimmings. The pale white skin of her shoulder exposed, illuminated by the candlelight of the chandeliers. Around her neck was necklace of gold and rubies and her beautiful face covered by a mask made of silverite.

Maxwell waited as it seems the chamberlain still wasn’t finished with Maxwell yet as he continued to speak, “Shepherd and leash of the Wayward Order of Templars, Purger of the Heretics from the Ranks of the Faithful!”

At the back he heard the others whispering with each other “He’s so full of it that’s not how it went!” Sera whispered, then came Varric’s voice “This guy writes better fiction than I do.”

“Remember to smile! This is all for show, my dear.” He heard Vivienne hiss behind a pillar nearest to him.

“Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself!” the chamberlain finished. Gaspard chuckled at that, “Did you see their faces? Priceless.”

Maxwell looked over the stairs were Aela was waiting to be presented, she gave him a wink and a confident grin. “Accompanying the Inquisitor, Lady Aela of Earth, Seer of the Inquisition, Teller of Fortunes and Futures. ”

The murmur in the crowd came as Aela walked gracefully down the stairs towards Maxwell’s side. She saw the nobles coming out trying to see her for themselves. She schooled her face into a regal mask and bowed as the Empress bowed to her as well. She whispered aside to Maxwell as the Duke walked forward, “That chamberlain is a liar. Now  _I’m_  going to be the one they won’t be leaving alone. I told him to leave the part of me being a fortune teller out.” Aela hissed making Maxwell chuckle.

“The Lady Seer’s Elven Advisor, Solas.” Solas stepped forward from the hall and they could hear whispers of disapproval but Aela welcomed Solas with a smile as he was dressed in elegant Elven clothes fitting of his true identity. She had asked for the tailor to make one for him as well.

As soon as he stepped into the light, there was a deafening silence within the ballroom. Despite being an elf, Solas boasted broad shoulders, made prominent by his attire, He wore a light gold plated tunic that hugged his torso the design complimenting his narrow waist, the sleeves were made of white silk that reached to his wrists locked in by gold plated bracers etched with elven designs. To complete it, he wore black leather pants fitting him well.

He was definitely handsome, his stature proud and confident. The whole ensemble made Vivienne and Dorian jaw drop, to Solas’s satisfaction and mirth, he smirked down at Aela. Nodding to her, thanking her for a well deserved pay back.

“Garret Locke, the Lady Seer’s Advisor along with his Elven bodyguard, Fenris.” The chamberlain continued, not to be overwhelmed by Solas presentation.

“Hear that? You’re my bodyguard. It should be the other way around.” Hawke whispered chuckling, as they walked behind Aela. Fenris just grunted elbowing Hawke on his ribs making him rub his sides grinning.

“Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena—“

“Get on with it!” Cassandra shouted at the man. “Pentaghast!” the man continued. “14th cousin to the king of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine.”

“Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, Mistress of the Duke of Ghislain.”

“Warden Blackwall of Val Chevin, constable of the Grey. Bearer of the Silverite Wings of Valor”

“Her Ladyship Mai Bhalysych of Korse,” the announcer said proudly despite what it meant. Aela pulled out her fan again her shoulders shaking, while Maxwell covered his laugh by containing it with his fist. While they heard Sera’s snickers.

“Renowned author Varric Tethras,” the man announced and there was a collective murmur of appreciative whispers, “Head of noble House Tethras, Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants Guild.”

“Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel.”

“The Iron Bull,” another collective murmur, “Leader of the famed mercenary company, Bull’s Chargers.” He paused and sighed “As the name might imply”

“Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath.” He paused as there were excited murmurs among many women and some young men as he walked forward. “Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall.”

“Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the 5th Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine.”

“And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City. Ambassador of the Inquisition.”

All eyes were on all of them, Aela could feel curiosity and animosity in the room, as the Empress addressed the Inquisitor. The empress eyes would linger at her and Aela would smile at her. The woman was curious about her enough, that Aela might be able to use it to her advantage.

 

As the party began, Aela continuously moved with her entourage within the ballroom. Moving over to the balconies, then the food table and sometimes taking a turn over the room. This strategy seems to be working well so far, not only is Commander Cullen safe from his admirers, she was able to create enough distraction for the court’s eyes to focus on her, instead of looking for the Inquisitor. Hawke and Fenris didn’t seem to mind this at all, Fenris constantly had a glass of liquor in his hand which occupied him enough.

They were currently in the palace garden, trying to get fresh air and get a little bit of rest. Cullen was with Dorian who was talking to the Commander animatedly making the man smirk. Aela was sitting down with Maxwell near the fountain as Maxwell listened to the gossip mongers he was eyeing a few moments ago. She was not too far from the mage and she was able to see Dorian blushing slightly as Cullen laughed. She was able to catch Dorian’s eye and she winked at him making him grin appreciatively of her aid in having the Commander be by his side at the moment. Dorian gave her a flying kiss, when Cullen wasn’t looking.

Maxwell didn’t miss the gesture and shook his head at the two of them. He then stood up offering his hand to Aela as he led her by the waist near the singing bard while Hawke and Fenris conversed with Varric along with some Orlesian nobles who had books in their hands asking for Varric’s autograph.

“I’ve gathered some info, I need to investigate the library, where is it?” Maxwell said to her as they looked over at the wonderful view at the gardens. “The banister there by the fountain leads up to it,” she said and Maxwell looked back to the fountain to locate what she was talking about. “There’s a halla statue there to unlock the door at the left, take the documents there.” She instructed softly while smiling at him, he smiled back and took her hand kissing it, taking her by surprise. “What are you doing, Inquisitor?” she asked him squinting at him suspiciously.

He smirked his handsome smirk mischief was twinkling in his eyes. “I’m playing The Game, Lady Seer. I  _am_  nobility, I know a thing or two.” He said softly, and he leaned in to her ear, “So what comes next, Aela.”

She shivered biting her lip trying to suppress a moan, “Oh you are going to pay for that Lord Trevelyan.” She threatened glaring at him, Maxwell grinned, “Looking forward to it.” Aela sighed and continued with her instructions. He nodded and was about to head towards the fountain, but Aela stopped him, “I’m going to try and distract them with playing a song, when you see them all coming to me, climb up immediately since it would just be a short one. I will meet you in the ballroom as soon as you’ve gone.” Maxwell nodded, at that moment Hawke and Fenris arrived to her side. Aela chuckled as it seemed that they have established a system.

Aela approached the bard and asked if she can sing them a song from her world, the bard smiled and nodded. The nobles that were surrounding the area immediately turned to her and approached as she started to strum on the lute. Dorian and Cullen came at the front, to stop anyone or any Venatori spies to jump her.

She plucked the notes on the lute and hummed, using a little bit of magic to make her voice a little louder to catch everyone’s attention. When she started and looked behind the crowd she saw Maxwell, looking around casually, keeping an eye out.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose  
When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose.

She smiled as she saw Maxwell climbing up as fast as he could up the banister. He was limber and was up at the balcony already, it seems he was following her instructions. She closed her eyes and let the music move her, her voice was echoing.

 _When you press me to your heart_  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom  
And when you speak, angels sing from above

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

She paused to give effect, and with a slower pace she looked over at the balcony and saw him smiling at her, a glint of adoration in his eyes before he disappeared through the door.

Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be la vie en rose.

The crowd applauded and cheered, she gave back the lute to the bard. The nobles crowded her complimenting her on her singing. She smiled and curtsied, entertaining them a little bit more, buying the Inquisitor some time before the bell rings for the court to return.

 

Maxwell followed through with her instruction about dealing with the hidden secrets within the doors. He looked over to see Cole by the balcony watching, his fingers fidgeting on his suit. “Cole? Are you alright? You seem distracted more than usual.”

The young man nodded, “The faces talk even when they aren’t moving. Silk on satin on skin always wanting chaste but chased. Too many. They have faces inside their faces, lying with a layer that tells the truth. I don’t know how to help them. Aela had warned me about it so I stay here to get away from them.”

“I see, have you heard or seen anything?”

“Cullen is afraid, they’re hunting him, following fear. He shouldn’t be here. But everything is okay, Aela keeps him safe.” Maxwell nodded then they heard the toll of the bell. “I have to leave, see you around Cole.”

Cole watched as Maxwell left as soon as he was out of earshot, “A soul ancient and old awaits.”

Maxwell speed walked through the library trying to make sure he wasn’t panting from exerting himself so that the nobles will not notice his hurry. He closed the library doors gently and went down the steps heading towards the great hall when a voice stopped him.

“Well, well what have we here.” A voice said from behind Maxwell and saw a woman coming down from the Grand Library. He turned and saw a woman wearing a velvet red ball gown, colors of gold and crimson stitched into the dress complimenting each other, she wore a gold necklace reaching to the middle of her chest, a cystal blue orb shining in the middle surrounded by intricate Orlesian craftsmanship. Her hair tied up into a messy ponytail but ended being elegant in her oval shaped face as her bangs framed her face, She’s beautiful. But what struck him the most was her eyes, he couldn’t help but stare at them they were golden, curiously the same color as Aela’s eyes, but with a more colder look in them.

“The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the Faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraster herself.” She paused as Maxwell smirked at her sass. “What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?”

Maxwell crossed his arms, “We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that.”

“Such intrigues obscure much, but not all.” She curtsied, “I am Morrigan, some call me advisor to the Empress on matters of the arcane.” She walked forward heading towards the hall, “You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace.” She whispered a smile on her face. “Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?”

Maxwell knows of her from Aela, she said she can be trusted in the palace but said nothing more when questioned about that ominous statement.  _The Game, Trevelyan, remember your in The Game_  “I don’t know, do we?” Maxwell said a hint of flirtation in his tone.

Morrigan chuckled, giving him a side glance “You are being coy.” Maxwell smirked “I’m being careful.”

“Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first then.” She said and Maxwell let her continue as they walked around the area of the gallery. “Recently, I found and killed an unwelcome guest within these very halls an agent of tevinter.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened, “So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the tevinters body, where it leads I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”

Maxwell nodded, “Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies around and not all of them aligned with tevinter.”

“What comes next will be most exciting.” Morrigan said ominously and left him, he watched as she walked towards the gardens.

 _Aela will be in danger, I have to warn her._  He thought and he opened the doors of the Ballroom. He looked around the room and found that Aela was surrounded by a crowd of nobles along with Hawke, Fenris and Cullen. She was smiling, at them, the same smile that she uses when she talks with nobles in Skyhold. Her ‘bodyguards’ watching intently the nobles that were speaking with her.

He weaved through the crowd trying to get to her, when he arrived, the nobles eyed him, interest in their eyes. “Inquisitor Trevelyan,” Aela bowed smiling at him, he bowed and took her hand, “I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen but may I borrow our Lady Seer for a moment, we haven’t had a chance to dance tonight yet.” He said looking at the 3 men, they nodded and dissipated, going towards their areas to watch over them.

“Ah of course, Inquisitor, she is very delightful company.” One of the nobles said smiling at him, “The Inquisition is so fortunate to have such a wonderful lady as part of your organization.”

Maxwell bowed, “We appreciate your compliment, sir. She is very entertaining company indeed.” Aela giggled, “You flatter me, Inquisitor, but yes I would love to have the next dance with you.” She bowed to the other nobles and turned towards the dance floor. As soon as she was out of earshot she sighed rubbing her cheeks. “Thank the Maker you arrived, I don’t think I’ll last long in that.”

Maxwell chuckled, “You were doing wonderful, those days spent talking to nobles at Skyhold paid off don’t you think?” he said as he held her hand as they were walking down the steps to the dance floor. Aela looked up at him, “Maxwell, I don’t know how to dance!” she said panic in her voice. Maxwell raised a brow, Aela rolled her eyes, “I don’t do these kind of dances.”

Maxwell chuckled as they readied their stance, Aela copied the other women trying hard not to let the nobles show she was actually panicking. “Follow my lead, my lady.” Maxwell whispered in her ear as he pulled her close. Maxwell took her hand and placed it on his shoulder as he led her down the dance floor. He stared into her eyes as she tried to look at the other dancers to copy them. “Only look at me, Aela,” he said pushing her chin up for her eyes to look at his. The music started, he took a step backward and Aela instinctively followed with her foot, “I already am,” Aela whispered softly, starting to get entranced as the music moved the two of them. “Good.”

They continued to step through the dance Aela surprisingly learning it immediately as the steps were simple and repetitive enough. The court was watching the two of them closely so Maxwell spoke in a soft tone as he explained what happened thus far.

Aela smiled “Good work, Inquisitor” she said then gave him a confused frown. “but you didn’t need to ask me to dance to report it to me, we could have just talked about it at the balco--.” Maxwell laughed and he turned her in his arms and held her on the waist dipping her body down, taking her by surprise stopping what she was about to say next. “Aela, I honestly did want to dance with you tonight, I might not get another chance the way some of the nobles are surrounding you.” He said twisting her back on to her feet as the crowd clapped at their skill and chemistry. “Now I must go.” Kissing her hand,

“Don’t forget about it, Maxwell.” She said a flirty smile on her lips, hinting about the next phase in his investigation.

 

Maxwell took Dorian, Varric and Cassandra with him. He followed Aela’s instructions this time to pick his companions as a smaller party would go unnoticed. They picked up their things hidden behind a statue just outside their destination that Leliana conveniently placed for them as per Aela’s instruction as well. He proceeded in opening the door with the key Morrigan had given him and pushed open the door to the servant’s quarters and there they changed their clothes and sheathed their weapons.

After they were all geared up they moved forward. He frowned as he saw elven servants dead on the floor just outside the kitchen and bedrooms. “Someone would be held accountable for this.” Cassandra growled. Maxwell examined them “This must be the elves Briala’s people were looking for.”

They went outside towards the garden and found blood spatters on the floor. He jumped down and headed the fountain where an ambassador was sprawled, a dagger in his back. “This was no servant. What was he doing here?”

“Does this guy seem out of place to anyone else?”

Just then, they heard someone screaming for help and they saw an elven servant running for her life towards them. She screamed in pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell dead, a Venatori Rogue stood pulling a dagger from the servants back.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Maxwell groaned pulling out his own daggers as the rogue disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 

While Maxwell was fighting in the Servant’s Quarters, Aela took the opportunity to speak to Empress Celene’s ladies-in-waiting to execute her plan. Hawke accompanied her this time while Cullen stayed with Fenris, giving the nobles his glares, effectively warding them off from approaching the blonde man.

The three ladies were all smiles when Aela approached, she curtsied to them and they greeted her with so much enthusiasm that it took her by surprise, “Lady Seer! It is an honor to finally meet you. We were so looking forward to speaking with you.” welcomed the triplets bowing to her one at a time.

“ _I_  should be the one who is honoured.” Aela said smiling at them. Hawke put a hand on her waist protectively as he saw people eyeing her. The three women grinned, their hands lifted in the Orlesian way of gesturing and speaking which made Hawke raise a brow. “We have heard so much about you.”

“Some people say you are able to predict the future.” One of the triplets continued

“Rumors say that you are an excellent dancer and a beautiful singer. We were fortunate enough to be present when you sang in the gardens. It was delightful and romantic.” One of the triplets finished with a sigh of longing.

Aela gave them her business smile, “Oh some of them are quite exaggerated, but the last part is definitely true, I was going to ask if the Empress would allow me to perform a dance in honor of this night.”

The three women looked at each other with delight and they held hands looking at her, “Oh, that would be a treat worth watching,”

“We are so ecstatic that you have volunteered, the Duchess has mentioned that she would like to have a chance to dance with you,”

“But it seems you dancing for us would be a better option!”

Hawke felt Aela stiffen slightly, he squeezed her waist, reassuring her. “Oh, that is a pity.” She said feigning regret, “but I believe the Inquisitor would be a better dance partner. I highly suggest his skills on the dance floor.”

The three women smiled simultaneously, Aela felt Hawke shiver, “We shall speak with the Empress about this, can we ask for you to wait here a moment?”

“Of course, and if I may add, will it be okay if I perform before she speaks to the court, it _would_ be a good way to liven up the court for the Empress.”

The three of them giggled and nodded happily, “That would be a wonderful plan!” they said in unison and left gracefully walking toward the center balcony where the Empress was resting. Hawke leaned in to whisper in her ear, “That is one of the creepiest things I’ve seen tonight, besides that dreaded ham that tastes like despair that they are serving at the food table.” He said cringing, making Aela giggle.

After a few moments the ladies-in-waiting returned, informing her that the Empress would be looking forward to her performance and would be happy to let her dance before her speech.

Aela smiled at them, “Thank you very much for your kindness.”

“No, Thank  _you_ , Lady Seer. We look forward to it.”

The First bell rang calling the nobility to head to the ballroom to commence with the dance. Aela bowed and turned, Hawke in tow. Not missing the yearning look they gave her friend. She shook her head, the Winter Palace is dangerous for handsome men, well built men. _I just hope we won’t be receiving any marriage proposals for Hawke in the future_ she thought to herself as they walked back towards Cullen and Fenris.

 

Maxwell washed the blood from his face and took a breath, remembering the details of the events inside the quarters. Too much blood being shed for people in power, innocent lives sacrificed. He sighed and fixed his uniform.

“Are you alright, Inquisitor?” Cassandra said looking at him with concern. Maxwell nodded smiling tiredly at her. They looked at Dorian as he chuckled, “All these people bribing you, makes me feel a bit homesick.” Dorian said sarcastically, making Maxwell chuckle and shake his head.

The first bell has rung and Maxwell sighed rubbing his face, “I hate this place.” he whispered as they all walked back towards the Vestibule. He parted with them with a nod and fixed his posture, before striding confidently back into The Game.

 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan,” a voice called and Maxwell turned to see the woman that stood beside the Empress when they were introduced at court. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought her to be the Empress sister, they almost look alike. “We met briefly, I am Grand Duchess Florianne of Chalons. Welcome to my party.”

Maxwell bowed and gave her his winning smile. “Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?”

The Duchess chuckled and led him towards the stairway leading to the dance floor.“This is Orlais Inquisitor nothing happens by accident. I believe you and I are both concerned by the actions of ..a certain person. Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor,” she said giving him a soft friendly smile.

“Very well,” he whispered and with a louder voice and a smile, he offered his hand, “Shall we dance your grace?”

She smiled bowing slightly “I’d be delighted.”

Maxwell escorted her to the dance floor, taking her hand in his. “I had asked for the Lady Seer to dance with me, but she politely declined. She said you are a better dancer than her?”

Maxwell chuckled, “Our dances are different here than in her world, so I apologize if that disappointed you.”

She smirked, “Not at all,” she said softly, giving nothing away, “The Empress’s ladies in waiting seem to have asked her for a favour.”

Maxwell raised a brow, “I wonder what it could have been.” He said genuinely curious. _What is she planning?_   He thought, he raised their joined hands as the music started. The musicians started the song, a famous piece well known in the courts of Orlesian nobles, “Empress of Fire”. One could say it is the theme of The Game as it always is being played in each ball.

“You are from the free marches are you not? How much do you know about our little war?” The duchess as they walked towards the center of the dance floor. “What do you think I ought to know?” Maxwell said distractedly as he kept on thinking of Aela’s plans.

Florianne tried hard not to look at him with incredulity of his supposed naivety. “My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other’s throats for too long. It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiatons, yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake, Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.” She said solemnly and they bowed to each other marking the beginning of the dance.

“Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?” Maxwell asked cryptically, as they looked at each other, he took hold of her hand, twisting her around to face the audience putting his hand on her waist.

“I hope we are of one mind on this.” She said walking forward as Maxwell guided her to make a circle around their area. Maxwell smirked, “In times like these, it’s hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, your grace?” he said teasing her, shaking her down to try and be more truthful of her intent.

She twisted in his arms and faced him, putting a hand on his arm, while the other was holding his hand. “I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard and you have been everywhere in the palace.” They took a turn around the floor, Maxwell leading her through it. “You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor ..and a matter of concern to some.”

Maxwell stared at her and decided to flirt with her “Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your grace?” He saw a twinkle in her eyes as soon as he asked and he grinned, as she smirked.

“A little of both actually.” She said in a flirtatious tone, “These evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?” she asked, there was a hint of alarm in her tone, but he wasn’t sure if it was genuine. “I trust the Inquisition your grace. Every man for himself in the imperial court after all.” He answered and he twirled her around again, grinning at the surprise he elicited from her.

He heard murmurs of approval from the court as they danced. Not wanting to be overshadowed, the Duchess danced with vigor, matching his pace and energy. She looked at him, a serious look in her eyes, hinting that she has an important thing to say. “In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone.” She said after a pause, she lowered her voice as they were the only ones left dancing, “it cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

Maxwell leaned closer to her ear, whispering softly. “I thought ‘dangerous machinations’ were the national sport in Orlais.”

Maxwell gave her one final twirl and wrapped his arm around her waist, they worked together as she dipped herself low exposing her neck and him almost lowering his mouth to it, he pulled her towards him, helping her back on her feet, “You have little time. The attack will come soon, you must stop Gaspard before he strikes.” Maxwell escorted her slowly towards the stairs, “In the royal wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries; he knows all Gaspard’s secrets. I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”

“We’ll see what the night has in store, wont we?” Maxwell said confidently and bowed, walking away to look for Aela. Josephine approached him before he could get away, “You’ll be the talk of the court for months, we should take you dancing more often.”

Maxwell chuckled at her apparent delight of his dancing prowess. “I’d happily do more dancing, just not with Corypheus.”

“I promise not to invite him to your next ball.” She giggled, as they were joined by the other two. After the pleasantries, they discussed the following events. Cullen and Leliana were opting to just let the Empress die tonight which he and Josephine were against. He sighed and rubbed his temples, as the night was giving him a headache already, he didn’t have time to argue. “Aela seems to have a trick up her sleeve, did she mention anything?”

They all shook their heads, Maxwell sighed, “Keep an eye out, I still haven’t gathered all the information Aela had listed down, this is frustrating that she wont tell us who the culprit is.”

Leliana smiled understanding his frustration, “I trust her Inquisitor, she is very good at this, she understands The Game well enough to not reveal her cards. The logic for keeping it to herself is so that our reactions would be genuine so that we don’t give ourselves away.”

Josephine nodded, “I agree with Leliana, let us put our trust in her as we have for most of our missions, we might be surprised.” Maxwell sighed and nodded, he bid farewell as he headed towards the ladies in waiting to discuss about the elven locket he had found in the Empress vault.

 

Aela watched the whole thing, from Maxwell’s return to the ballroom after exploring the Servant’s Quarters until his dance with the Duchess. She admired his form, how fluid he danced, it was like back when she was playing the game. Though this time it was different she felt a heavy feeling in her chest, to see his arms around someone else. She found herself frowning as she heard the audience talk about Maxwell like he was a commodity, she even caught someone say that they were interested in him as a man and what he could do in bed.

“So he finally caught you in his web completely, I didn’t doubt him for a second.” Hawke said beside her, making her flinch. He gave her a wide grin and she pushed against him. “Don’t put thoughts in my head, Hawke.”

“I’m doing no such thing, from the way you were frowning at the other nobles who are taking quite an interest in him, I’m surprised their skirts aren’t already set on fire.” He said to her chuckling as she scrunched her nose at him, “Isn’t it your turn to be with the Commander? Fenris might be getting sick of glaring at the nobles.” Aela said changing the subject.

Hawke gave her a look but humoured her, “Well it turns out, I’m not cut out to be a body guard for the Commander, we get more swarmed than when he is alone, it seems I gained court approval.” He joked, “Hope they don’t recognize me though, that is going to bring me all sorts of trouble.”

Aela rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, “Hawke, you didn’t really change your appearance, except to fix your hair and beard.”

At the corner of her eye she saw Maxwell leave the ballroom and soon after the Duchess followed suit. _It’s time.._

 

They all heard the crackling of a rift at the other side of the door, with a nod to his comrades, Maxwell opened the door. As soon as he did, Cassandra pushed forward blocking the arrows that were aimed at him. There was a laugh and they looked up to see Duchess Florianne standing on top of the balcony. They looked around and Maxwell cursed, not only is a rift present but, they were completely surrounded, Venatori agents were on each side from the balcony to the ground floor.

Maxwell remembered that Aela mentioned on her notes that there were only a handful, but it seems changes have happened again to what she experienced in her own story.

“Inquisitor, what a pleasure! I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” She said cheerfully in a mocking tone, “You’re such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

He rolled his eyes, _Of course,_ “I fear I’m a bit busy at the moment, if you were looking for a dance partner.” He shouted at her, scanning his surroundings as he weighed their odds.

“Yes I see that.” She chuckled, amused at his coyness “Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me. It is kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly I was so tired of your meddling.” She sighed, and Maxwell smirked, going around the palace killing her agents definitely caught her attention but it looks like that somehow backfired. “Corypheus insisted that the empress die tonight and the Seer be delivered to him, I would hate to disappoint him.”

 _Oh for the love of.. “_ At this point I’d think disappointment was an old friend of his.” He mocked grinning widely at her now. He saw her bristle but continued with her tough façade. “You poor deluded thing. You don’t know half of what Samson and I have planned. And now I suppose you never will.” With a wave of her hand the archers reloaded their bows and aimed at him.

“In their darkest dreams no one imagined I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. You won’t be able to save your lady this time and my master is assuring that it will be so.” She mocked and walked towards the side looking down at him with contempt, “Kill him and bring me his marked hand, it will make a fine gift for the master.”

 

Back at the ballroom, Aela saw The Duchess return, a satisfied smirk on her face. She scanned the room and found Aela, there was a look in her eyes that she has a plan for her. Aela smiled at her, she anticipated this from Corypheus, and she has a counterattack, her main distraction. She looked over to Hawke and Fenris and they nodded, they knew of her plan and though they were against it, there was no other way. They flanked her as she walked forward towards the staircase leading to the dance floor.

The Grand Duke, Briala and the Duchess were standing by the presenting area in front of the Empress just as planned, the ladies-in-waiting had assured of her that. The Empress looked at her and she nodded.

“As the evening is now almost to its end, Lady Aela of Earth the Seer of the Inquisition will honor our ballroom with her dance!” Celene announced and the court applauded as they never expected it. Aela saw the Duchess stiffen and Aela had to smile, _she didn’t expect that did she_.

Aela walked down the stairs leading to the dance floor and stood at the place where they were presented earlier. As soon as she was at the center she looked at Hawke. He held on to her phone, she had already put magic on to it so that when it plays it would echo within the ballroom.

 The room was all abuzz, but a few of the nobles were shushing the others. The room then turned quiet then and with a nod of her head, Hawke pushed the button to start the song. The beat started and she closed her eyes, waiting. The singer sang she snapped open her eyes, making them glow golden. She started going down the stairs slowly, with each step, her emerald gown started glowing.

_Yami e to_

Her hands that were on her side was slowly gesturing upwards, the emerald hem of her skirt was disappearing, particles of light flowing away from it.

_Susumiyuku_

There was an awe struck look at the audience as the light particles revealed a crystal blue translucent dress, slits now forming on either side of her skirt to show skin, her corset turned into a golden plate figure hugging armor. Each step she now takes, shows off her legs wrapped in gold colored leather strips wrapping around her calves.

_Utsurona hakua no ouza_

She reached the center of the ballroom and as she did the light particles exploded showering the ballroom with gold stars falling from the sky. The audience applauded and watched as she started her routine.

_Onore o subete o azamuite_

It was a sensual dance, she let the music and the beat of the drums fuel her, just like how she practiced back in the battlements. She moved her hips and let her hands touch her skin, enticing those who were watching her.

_Tsumugu kotowari_

_Kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite_

_Hikari sariiku tasogare_

_Hitori omou_

The interlude of the song started, she looked around as there were murmurs that erupted from around her, a few indignant shouts were heard as someone was trying to push through the crowd. One by one Venatori agents were jumping down on the dance floor. Despite this unexpected turn of events, she continued to dance, making it look like it was still part of the performance.

 

 

Maxwell could hear the music coming from the ballroom, it was loud and his eyes widened as he remembered the song, he had heard it before. Aela was dancing to this one back in Skyhold, this was what she was practicing up at the battlements, the one she was having trouble with.

 He heard someone roaring to his left and instead of dodging his strike he ran towards the Venatori and ducked at the last second to pludge his dagger right into the man’s chest, the man gurgled with pain and fell to his knees when Maxwell pulled out his dagger.

 He looked around the bodies scattered in the area, the large number of Venatori had been decimated by his mark as he used it to disintegrate their bodies and pull them in to the fade. He looked at the others and signalled for them to run back to the ballroom.

 

 

“Aela!” Cullen had shouted at her as the Venatori agents all jumped at her at the same time to capture her, but she anticipated it and fade walked forward while still dancing to the song, making her enemies hit each other, falling into a pile of bodies,. She looked around at the audience and they were not panicking much, more like concerned as it looks somewhat out of place. But her continuing to dance seems to be pacifying it. She saw that Cullen, Hawke and Fenris were trying to push through the crowd that were crowding the staircase to try and get to her, but they were being pushed back and shouted at.

_Yami e to_

_Susumiyuku_

_Utsurona hakua no ouza_

_Onore o subete o azamuite_

She was alone at this, it seems there were flaws to her plan. She looked up to look for Cole but saw that he was fighting up at the balcony as well, as she saw the poof of smoke and light of a dagger. She refocused on her dance, the beat of the song became faster and she smirked, she always loved to move with great music. She saw the agents stand up again, she paused for awhile and her eyes glowed golden, making her enemies flinch. They shook their heads and attacked again.

_Tsumugu kotowari_

_Kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite_

_Hikari sariiku tasogare_

_Hitori omou_

With a few movements of her arms, she let out a few ice spells to freeze the enemies solid to halt their advance on her. She twirled away from a swipe of a rogue venatori, and dodged another and another. Each time she dodged, at the same time she lets out freezing spells instead of spikes to not shed blood. She had choreographed her dance with a few moves she had gotten from her defense classes as well as with the lessons she had asked for with the other members of the Inner Circle.

With the song almost drawing to a close she hustled up and shot spell after spell, she jumped on one of the agents, kicking him right on the side of the head hard making him fall unconscious while using the momentum as a leverage for her to jump higher, she twisted her body and let out a stronger freezing spell that caught a hold of the remaining agents.

_Tsumugu kotowari_

_Kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite_

_Hikari sariiku tasogare_

_Hitori omou_

She landed on the ground and spun around in place, to look if there are still enemies about, just as the song was winding down to a close, with the last beat of the drum she posed. Then the door of the ballroom opened with a slam.

 

Maxwell pushed open the door with a slam, just in time to see Aela striking a pose at the middle of the dance floor. He was panting, blood splatter on his face, armor and blades. The nobles who saw him gasped and he stepped forward. They made way for him, as he headed down the stairs toward Aela. He took her hand and pulled her against him hugging her tightly with one arm. She grinned, “Go on Maxwell, this is your show now.”

Maxwell chuckled shaking his head at her. He turned towards the Duchess.

“We owe the court one more show, your grace.” He shouted over the noise of the ballroom. They gasped at his state. Duchess Florianne looked at him with distaste but still replied politely forcing out a smile. “Inquisitor.”

He approached her slowly a smirk on his lips and whispered “The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, your grace. Remember to smile.” Maxwell grinned at her, almost evilly, “This is your party you shouldn’t want them to think you had lost control.”

“Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?” she said her voice shaking as she backed away

“I seem to recall you saying, ‘All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike’” the court was abuzz but Maxwell continued, circling around her, “when your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance.”

Celene looked down at the duchess as Maxwell continued, “Its so easy to lose your good graces, you even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary.” Gaspard was beside himself shaking his head unable to believe what Maxwell was saying.

“It was an ambitious plan, Celene, Gaspard, the entire council of heralds.. all your enemies under one roof.”

Duchess Florianne watched him as she tried to back away slowly, “This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?”

“That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin” the empress spoke with steel and ice in her tone. Florianne’s eyes widened and looked to her brother, “Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never..” she smiled at him pleaded, reaching out to him.

Gaspard turned away and the guards came down getting a hold of her “Gaspard?”

“You lost this fight ages ago, your grace. You’re just the last to find out.” Maxwell said triumphantly watching as the woman sobbed as she was being taken away.

Maxwell then turned to Celene “Your imperial majesty, I think we should speak in private, elsewhere.” The empress bowed and headed towards the side balcony followed by Gaspard and Briala.

Aela approached him then and gave him a wide grin. He stopped as he just now took notice of her attire. “Inquisitor, this is your call, you will decide the fate of the Empire. Do you know who the Inquisition shall support?”

He grinned, “You bet I do. I’ll speak with you later.” he whispered to her no longer giving a damn about what the court would think and headed towards the balcony where the three players of The Game were awaiting him.

Aela watched him, a smile on her lips, despite being bloody and tired from fighting, he still walked and stood with grace and confidence, that despite the weight of an entire nation was now put on his shoulders. He is now becoming a great man, and Aela couldn’t be more proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vie en rose  
> https://youtu.be/3Ba_WoSZXvw
> 
> Azuras dance nohr version  
> https://youtu.be/7VxoHCPD4C0
> 
> Translation
> 
> Embrace the dark  
> You call a home  
> Gaze upon an empty white throne  
> A legacy of lies  
> A familiar disguise
> 
> Sing with me a song  
> Of conquest and fate  
> Sing with me a song  
> Of conquest and fate  
> The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
> Night breaks through the day  
> Hard as a tone  
> Lost in thoughts all alone
> 
>  
> 
>  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait and also for the fact this is a filler chapter.  
> This are scenarios that I had drafted while getting stuck on the main story. I know this sounds like an excuse but for real. Work has been very demanding at the moment and the need for sleep, include laziness into that. So I hope you all enjoy this one while waiting for the other chapters *wink wink*
> 
> rest assured that whenever I do rest and become lazy, I still keep on thinking about how to get this story done.
> 
> Thanks to all of those who continue to read through this story, it warms the heart <3
> 
> Hope all of you have a great weekend!

Maxwell stood on the Empress other side as she addressed the court. The decision was made, with the help of the Inquisition, peace was restored. The Empress Celene was still on her throne, but now stronger and more confident than ever as she was hand in hand with Briala, her Elven lover. Maxwell fixed the rift between the two, and in the process revealed the Grand Duke’s schemes of ransacking the Ball that night, the Duke was taken away charged for treason against the empire.

The Winter Palace operation was a success, Maxwell sighed in relief as he rested by the balcony area, but his peace of mind didn’t last long as Morrigan had approached him. She told him that she was sent as a liaison by the Empress herself to assist the Inquisition in their endeavor in defeating Corypheus.

Maxwell was hesitant, due to an underlying feeling of dread in his stomach. Her agenda is unclear, she said that she knew what the magister was planning. Maxwell was about to interject that they don’t need her help but she saw Aela behind the woman nodding, so with a sigh he agreed and welcomed her in the Inquisition.

Morrigan turned a satisfied smile on her lips and gave Aela a look of suspicion which Aela just smiled at. Maxwell waited for her to approach him, leaning back as she gracefully approached him in her new dress. “Whatever it was that you were doing before I arrived earlier, you have some explaining to do.”

Aela giggled and squeezed his hand, “I told you I had a perfect idea,” which he rolled his eyes at. She looked at him with a satisfied smirk, “Celebrate in the fact that we were able to stop Corypheus attempts to kidnap me.”

Maxwell paused looking at her with wide eyes and chuckled as her eyebrows wiggled, now understanding the whole thing, how could he have been so blind and narrow minded, “You are a sly woman, you know that?” He sighed and looked up to the sky “There are still a lot of things that needs to be done around Thedas, we need to tackle them as soon as we can.”

Aela pushed against him giving him warmth, “Step by step, my lord. You’re doing great.”

They heard some nobles calling out to the both of them and Maxwell rolled his eyes, “I can’t wait for this night to end, I prefer killing things rather than mingling around with asshat nobles.” He whispered to her as they turned returning grudgingly to the ball. She chuckled “Hey we can do whatever you want after resting in Val Royeaux, you deserve it. Madame Vivienne already made reservations.”

 

 

 

After recovering and resting in Val royeaux for a few days, Maxwell and the others headed to the Emerald Graves.

The trees were tall and everywhere you look, it was green. Aela grinned and took a breath as the freshness of the forest filled her lungs. She has always loved this place, specially with the history surrounding it. *SMACK* But the only thing dampening that right now is her hair, she groaned as a few snickers were heard from their comrades, Maxwell put a fist in his mouth to cover his laugh. She took her hair and braided it, sighing.

Throughout the journey, Aela was getting miffed with her hair, despite putting it up and braiding it some of the shorter strands would escape and hit her again in the face. In one of those moments that she was brushing the hair out of her face she had looked at Maxwell.

She stared as he pulled out the leather that held up his hair. He sighed in relief from having it tied to tight and the tendrils of his brown mane fell over his face. She felt something stir within her as she admired the way it fell on his face, but the logical side of her stomped the feelings that were threatening to bloom more than she could take. She continued to watch him with unparalleled interest as he pulled the hair out of his eyes and tie the hair back in a half pony leaving the bottom part down. He looked at her then and she turned away stomping off exclaiming a tevene curse. Maxwell raised a brow at Dorian, “What’s up with her?”

Dorian who had seen the whole thing just chuckled and grinned at the Inquisitor “Oh i don’t know..” he said in a mocking tone. Maxwell frowned at him and shook his head, “Well I think u know, she’s been hanging out with you too much she’s cursing like you.” He answered sarcastically.

The Venatori that were in the area weren’t a trouble to them but some actually took a lucky hit and got Maxwell by his ear, the numbers of the enemy was only minimal but with some giants within the vicinity, that didn’t help much in making things easier. Maxwell sat down on the log catching his breath wincing as he touched a hurt right above his ear. Aela huffed and approached him as soon as she was done checking on the others, "You know you guys wouldn’t get hurt as much if u just let me use my barriers.." Aela said a scowl on her face.

Maxwell scowled back, “I’d rather prefer that you heal me rather than have you bleed out again like in Adamant.” He said in blank tone, Aela puffed out her cheeks while frowning and knelt in front of him. She touched her fingers on to the spot by his ear and healed it. Maxwell felt the warmth and leaned into her hand unconsciously, closing his eyes to try and ignore the stares and smirks they were getting from the others. After awhile he felt her combing his hair back over and over, he opened an eye looking at her as she stared at his hair.

“I think were done? Or you feeling any bumps you’d like to heal on my head?” he said in a joking tone looking at her with a raised brow in question. As if woken from a trance she blinked and pulled away abruptly blushing at her actions. She turned away from him stomping away again. He frowned and scratched the back of his head, Dorian bent over himself as he tried not to laugh out loud.

 

“Its totally unfair!! It;s infuriating.” Maxwell heard Aela saying to Dorian at the back of their group, he looked behind him as he saw the man chuckle and patting her head which she was swatting away.

 

Dorian chuckled, “What is it, lets not play the pronoun game as Varric usually says.”  
Aela huffed and crossed her arms, lowering her voice as she saw Maxwell look behind him, “Its the inquisitor.”  


Dorian raised a brow stroking his mustache “Hmmm he's an it now?” he said in a sarcastic tone. Aela rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in indignation at Dorian’s obvious teasing, “No! uggghhh he..” she paused and whispered “his hair!!”

  
Dorian stared at her and then laughed making Aela more exasperated. “Well then that is quite a predicament indeed, isn’t it?”

Aela puffed out her cheeks “I swear, one of these days, I will burn that mustache of yours, Dorian.”

 

“Please do, darling.” Vivienne said from in front of her.

 

 

They rested for awhile, the others (specifically Vivienne,’You are not expecting us to cover this whole area in a day Inquisitor’)were already complaining on how big the area is. Maxwell took advantage of that moment to approach Aela. “Aela, I couldn’t help but overhear that you were having a problem with my hair?” he said confused.

  
Aela blushed red as her hair, and avoided eye contact cursing internally “Yeah..” she said hesitantly. Maxwell scratched the back of his neck a worried look on his face, “If your having problems with it, I can have it cut.”

 

Aela eyes widened, utter devastation in her face like she was just told the most horrifying thing in the world. She growled and pulled him down by his collar to her eye level. “Hell fucking no Trevelyan, it stays long.”

  
She let go of him and fade walked away from him, hugging on to Cole who was chuckling at the direction of her thoughts. _What in the Maker’s name is wrong with that woman?_ He thought scratching his head, turning away with a ‘fuck it’ wave of his hand.  


 

After everyone had rested awhile, they continued to move forward heading back to their camp. Cole appeared beside Maxwell and he looked at the young man who started fidgeting. “Flowing mane, like the richest color of the earth right after a summer rain. Silky to the touch, long. When it falls on his face it frames it and his blue ocean eyes pops out. Blue pools that make me drown whenever he looks at me.”

 

Maxwell’s eyes widened while the others snickered as Aela who was now leading the group stiffened, “The way it catches the light, it shines. Bathed in the blood of his enemies yet still soft and silky to the touch. I wonder how it would feel against me as he su--mmppf!” A snow ball was thrown on his face from the front seemingly coming from Aela.  


“Ahhh snowball to the face!” Sera cheered and started cackling. Iron Bull chuckled, looking down at the Seer, “No other statement to make someone shut up..classic”

 

 

Aela washed her face rigorously right by the river, to wash of the blood from the giant that they’ve fought to secure the area. The others were setting up camp, she looked over to them and saw Maxwell was heading towards her a curious smile on his face. _God damn it, Cole!_ She thought, Cole looked up with worry on his face. Aela shook his head about to run away but Maxwell blocked her escape with a grin, “About earlier what Cole said..”  


“Those weren’t my thoughts!” she said abruptly, taking Maxwell by surprise but he laughed, slowly walking towards her, a mischievous smirk on his face, “A denial, a telltale sign that it hit home.”

  
“No it didn’t!” she squeaked backing away. Maxwell frowned at her, “What is your problem with my hair Aela.”  


“Nothing..” she said in a menacing tone, trying to intimidate Maxwell away. He rolled his eyes and his smirk grew into a grin, “Ohhh?”

 

They circled each other and before Aela knew it she had been corralled in. She hit the trunk of the tree that was near them, Maxwell used the opportunity to swoop down on her, putting his hand above her head, the other near her waist, completely trapping her in. He leaned in closer staring into her eyes. She stared back seemingly hypnotized.

 

Slowly, he used the hand near her waist to take a strand of her hair in his hand, keeping eye contact with her. He raised the bundle of hair to his mouth and kissed it, smiling when her eyes widened, at the same she turned red. “I love your hair too.” He said in a deep flirty tone, “It’s long and I like how red it is, yours is silky to the touch too..”  


Maxwell saw her gulp and smiled continuing his attack, “I was wondering what else Cole was about to say before a random snowball came flying in the middle of green and tall tree area.” He cajoled. Aela turned her head away breaking the eye contact “Nothing of importance.” She murmured softly, feeling hot the way Maxwell was too close.  


“Oh?” he said putting his hand on her waist this time, leaning closer to her face, she could feel his hot breath now. “Yes!” Aela whispered, Maxwell smirked and she sighed rubbing her face, giving up. If she doesn’t give him a straight answer, she is going to spiral out of control the way he’s seducing the answer out of her. She can’t have that. _Nope!_ She looked up at him again “The problem I have with your hair is that no matter the situation its not frizzy or unruly..its unfair.”  


Maxwell stared at her and laughed leaning close to her by the tree his breath tickling her neck  
“Is that what this is all about?” he said in between his laughter, She nodded, and he continued to laugh at the whole silliness of the situation. He looked at her softly, “Then ill cut it..”  


Aela’s eyes widened, “No! That’s not what I wa—“ she cleared her throat, panic bubbling up as she is unable to come up with a coherent answer, she tried intimidation, “If u do..ill ill..” she stammered and Maxwell waited patiently, looking down at her with “I dont know!” she shouted turning a few heads, but as soon as they saw that she was fine, they left the two be, smiles on their lips.

  
Maxwell chuckled low, mirth twinkling in his eyes. He was having fun teasing Aela like this, things were getting a little calmer for all of them after the Winter Palace and he intends to pursue her this time. He grinned and sighed contently, “Alright I wont.” He said making Aela sigh in relief, “But you still haven’t answered me about what Cole was about to say..” he continued.

  
Aela frowned giving him a genuine angry face, “No.” Maxwell tried to interject but Aela kept on saying No. With a look that said ‘fucking drop it’, she ducked away, taking him by surprise. She went towards the camp and Maxwell followed her grinning “Come on tell me!” he said over and over, pestering her. “I’ll let you touch my hair!” he negotiated and grinned when she stopped there but she shook her head “I’ d rather not touch your hair if you’re going to—“  


“She wants to know how it would feel when you suckle her breasts.” Cole supplied helpfully and the whole camp was silent. Aela was red from her neck up, “Heaven forbid Cole..i love you to the moon and back but uuuuggghhhh.”

 

“I helped, you wanted to say it.” Cole said matter of fact tone, tilting his head in confusion. Varric chuckled, as Maxwell grinned wide, “You helped a lot Kid, his Inquisitorialness seems to appreciate it.”

  


They were already heading back to Skyhold finally after a few days. Tackling the dragon that was nesting in the area that the Dalish camp were having trouble with, as well as the giants roaming around near the area as well. Iron Bull had a field day and was raring to get back to Skyhold to celebrate.

 

As they travelled walking through the forest. Aela who was at the back of the group with Cole, trying to avoid Maxwell like the plague, heard a small yip from the nearby bushes. It was a whine, a puppy whine, she looked over to the others trying to slip away. Cole saw and heard her thoughts, he stopped when he saw what she was doing, sitting on the ground.

  
She was cooing, her left hand stretched out to 3 puppies. Cole looked sadly as the mother mabari laid sprawled on the ground, panting as there is a wound on its side, there were also some smaller puppies dead beside her. Aela was teary eyed while she was trying to heal the mother.  
“Protect. Shivering with fear. Humans. Let go of my child. Bite their fingers off. Blood.” Cole read the dog’s thoughts, looking sadly at it, stroking its stomach where the wound was. “There were bandits who passed here, the ones we took care of earlier, they were hurting one of the puppies. She just wanted to keep them safe. She can’t go on anymore, she is too weak, healing her makes it feel better, warm, but there is poison.” He paused as the mabari looked him in the eye, pleading. “She wants you to take the puppies. Take care of them for me.” And the mother whined one last time and closed its eyes “Dead. But in peace.”

  
Aela sighed clenching her fists, she looked down at the puppies who were now crying, she nodded. “Lets take them home with us.” aela said “We cant carry them in my arms I’ll put them in my bag. And ill open it up so they have light.” She stretched her hands to the puppies, they looked warily at her first but one of the braver ones sniffed, its tail began to wag and it yipped at the others. Aela and Cole giggled as the other two crowded over to her.

  
Cole smiled, “They like you, your warm, they can sense your light. Kind, loving. They want to come with you.”  


“Thats good to know.” She said and picked the bravest one up, with a spot on his left eye, looking him in the eye before she bumped her nose at its nose, it yipped happily making Aela smile. “Now lets have the three of you here alright?” gesturing towards the big bag she had bought from the capital. The other two dogs barked in response. Aela and Cole laughed as one by one, they jumped in the open bag.

 

“Mabaris really are smart, that should have been obvious in game.” She said to herself, she adjusted there positions, making sure that they were all comfortable despite all the extra things inside the bag like herbs. “Do you think the others would mind if we have puppies?” Aela asked Cole who shook his head.

 

Aela hummed but didn’t want to risk the ire, specially from the more sensitive people. She opened the bag a little wider and poked the 3 noses, “Now the three of you should be silent ok? Our friends don’t know that you’re with us.”

  
Cole tilted his head “They understand and they think u have a beautiful voice and would like for you to coo again.” He said crouching down to pet them on the head, Aela laughed. Just then they heard someone approaching.  


“Aela? Cole?” It was Maxwell, Aela closed the flap of the bag, “Ahhh lets go..were here!!” she called out. Maxwell frowned when she saw Aela and Cole hand in hand but shrugged it off, knowing that Cole wouldn’t be interested in her, is he?

 

They were camping in that night as the trek back to Skyhold would take quite a few days. Cole and Aela were distancing themselves from the others and Maxwell and Inner Circle couldn’t help but notice the distance, they suddenly heard Aela giggling at Cole as he blushed dropping the rim of his hat to cover his face.

  
"So the Kid and the Seer huh?" Varric said looking at the two while smirking at Maxwell “Quite an interesting couple. I guess it ended up that Aela had preferred him over you after all the hard flirting you did.” Maxwell ignored the jab and looked over at the two, trying to stomp down the jealousy. Vivienne scoffed her nose turned up, “She spends too much time with that demon, im worried for her.”

  
“Believe me Madame Vivienne, she isn’t in any danger whatsoever,” Dorian said rolling his eyes at her narrow mindedness, “You haven’t caught them before helping out the people at Skyhold, just the two of them actually. That was quite a sight, cute if I do say so myself.” Dorian said, smirking as he saw the inquisitor stiffen and continued to stare critically at the two.

  
“Do you think Cole likes her?” Iron bull asks looking down at Dorian, noticing what the mage was trying to do. “Oh undoubtedly!” he answered scooting closer to Maxwell while twisting his moustache, “The hugs and the time spent together, would develop feelings.”

Maxwell didnt reply or grace Dorian with a look but the mage knew he had hit it the man where it hurts.

 

 

The next morning as they were packing up, Aela struggled as the puppies were trying to get out more, they were getting impatient cramped in a small space. Aela called out, “Cole, I need your help!” Maxwell heard Aela and saw Cole was there with her in a blink of an eye. Maxwell frowned crossing his arms, as jealousy started to bloom. He heard the snickering but ignored it.

 

Cole helped her fix the puppies in her bag, “He hurts, he doesn’t like it when I’m close to you.” Cole said to her worry on his face, she smiled up at Cole pulling on his hat, “You don’t have to worry about Maxwell, he’s just curious and he hasn’t seen us together that much, it is a common thing for him lately and since you were so naughty, telling him about my thoughts the other day,” Aela smirked, “Help me make the Inquisitor squirm. We’re going to prank him.” She said giggling, Cole’s tilted his head, “Like Sera? Funny, Light, Laughing, it helps the hurt but its different.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Cole nodded and smiled, “If it would help you and him..”

  
Before Cole could finish, they were approached by the Inquisitor. Maxwell couldn’t stand watching anymore, the way they were standing too close to each other. He saw Aela fix her bag hiding it from his view and she smiled up at him, “Is there something wrong?” he asked nicely trying to hide his annoyance.

  
Aela smiled sweetly back at him shaking her head, “Oh no no inquisitor, Cole was helping me with some herb gathering it seems he was able to find more prophet laurels and I couldn’t fit all of them in my bag.”

  
Maxwell raised a brow suspiciously, “Ah I see,”

 

“Inquisitor, we need to go!” Cassandra called out to him as everyone was ready to go. Maxwell huffed and went in front of the group missing the looks and grins the others were giving behind his back.

 

 

It was almost sun down and still a day or two away from Skyhold, as they were walking they heard Aela yelp holding on to her bag. They all looked back, seeing her face a little red, “Something wrong dear?” Vivienne asked raising a brow. Aela raised a hand still holding on to her bag, “Ah no no no, you guys go ahead I think I just dropped something..”

  
“We can help you find whatever it is” Maxwell offered immediately.

  
“No no cole can help me with it.” She said shooing them away with one hand while the other was on her bag, she saw them growing suspicious of her actions “Go on ahead well be right with you.” She ran before they could question her, holding on to her bag, Cole followed her.

  
“Something is up with the two of them. They’re hiding something.” Cassandra said  
“She’s been acting up since the two of them separated from us yesterday.” Maxwell nodded said scratching her head. Solas smiled sagely “They might have found something interesting together” he said a knowing smile. “Whatever it is they'll tell us, when they’re ready” Varric chuckled, writing down on a piece of paper. _This is going to be interesting_

 

 

The group decided to stay were they were lest the two couldn’t find them. Maxwell wanted to follow them but the others decided against it, saying that he should trust Aela. He frowned at them but settled in, but he still couldn’t help but be worried. He was pacing back and forth while the others were relaxing, silently placing bets. The sun has already set when Cole and Aela arrived at the camp. Their eyes widened at the two as they were all dirty, leaves stuck in their hair. “Andraste’s flaming knickers, What happened? Maxwell exclaimed standing up from pitching up his tent.  


Aela scratched the back of her neck, “Ohh well I found where I dropped my ah thing and we gathered some more plants and uh. Got side tracked and slipped on a uhmm cliff” she explained stuttering all the way. Maxwell raised a brow at her, “A cliff?”

  
Aela laughed nervously, “Yes uhhh..we saw a river there so we'll be washing up..and probably catch some fish..” She grinned and turned away quickly holding her bag close to her chest. Cole followed her, patting her back.

  
“The Kid is bold huh, taking a bath together now. Wanna bet that’s not gonna end well.” Varric chuckled. Sera made a face,“Ewwww but whatever I’m in” she said pulling out her own coin purse. “Count me in” Dorian said cheerfully, looking to the side at Maxwell’s apparent fidgeting and discomfort. “I raise to 5 then! Had a plan of getting Candy, that serving girl on the tavern, but guess Aela, might do better.” Iron bull said and that earned a look from Maxwell and Vivienne.  


“Arent you going to join in your inquisitorialness?” Varric raised a smug brow at him. “No” Maxwell said in a dark tone and walked off after the two. Dorian chuckled “Let’s up the ante shall we? 10 sovereigns he’s going to end up the butt of Aela’s jokes.” Cassandra shook her head and uttered a disgusted noise.

 

 

Maxwell stomped through the path, mumbling and growling at the other’s teasing. When he arrived by the river. His eyes widened as he saw Aela's shirt and coat off, wet from head to toe. She was in her bindings, grinning down at Cole. He didn’t have his hat was on and was just lounging by the river cross legged, looking at her.

  
“Where are they now?” Maxwell heard her ask he frowned, _They?_. Cole tilted his head to try and listen and Aela saw him smile. “They ran off right at the tree..”  
“Hmm hunting another innocent fennec then” she asked again.

“No” Cole chuckled.

  
Maxwell frowned confused, suddenly he heard a small growl he was about to turn, when something bit him on his shins not too hard but enough to surprise him. He shouted and ran towards Aela running her over making both of them fall in the water.

  
He groaned and shook his head, water spraying into Aela’s face, she laughed and cupped his face in her hands. “Are you alright Inquisitor? It seems they were hunting you huh.”

  
“Who’s they?” Just as he asked he heard small yips. He looked over towards the bank and found 3 puppies barking happily at the two of them. “Funny, the big person that smells like food, they wanted to hunt you like the other fennecs. They think you should play with her too. They could smell that you didn’t like being apart from her. So they scared you,” Cole explained reading the dog’s thoughts. “They’re happy now, they’re glad they could help.”

  
Aela laughed, "This is for teasing me a few days ago, Maxwell. Now can you get off me now I’m quite wet now and so are you. Better not catch a cold."  


“Ahh, right” He pulled away quickly blushing. Now that their master was free from the captor the three dogs took that chance to jump in the water and went to Aela licking her all over making her laugh. Maxwell looked to Cole who was smiling at him, “I’m sorry if we tricked you, but I guess this helped better.”

 

Maxwell cleared his throat, his blush going redder, “So all this time you were hiding these 3 from us?” It was now her turn to be embarrassed “Yeah..I know its silly I’m sorry we should have told you, but I thought the others wont appreciate 3 unruly puppies running in between their legs.” Maxwell laughed putting a hand on his forehead.

  
Cole spoke up. “Relief. Misunderstanding. They’ll pay for tricking me.” Cole looked at Maxwell who was blushing again. “They were enjoying your predicament. Varric and Dorian. They like how you get all bothered by the two of us. But you don’t have to worry, I know.” Cole smiled at the him knowingly  


Aela grabbed the puppies in her arms tilting her head at their conversation, “Bothered? Of what?” Cole was about to answer when Maxwell interjected. ”I was worried that you two might get jumped or something.”  


Aela shook her head, putting the puppies down in between Cole’s legs, they shook off the water from their furs, making Cole wet. “We can handle ourselves, Maxwell. We’re not that vulnerable and with these three I don’t think anyone would dare to jump us, isn’t that right?” she cooed to the puppies and they yipped.

  
Maxwell scratched the back of his neck, feeling very silly now. “I’m sorry, I should have..”  
Aela stopped him “Its fine but thank you for worrying max. I at least got my revenge, somewhat.” She fidgeted, and looked back towards the camp. “ Will it be okay if they’re out in the open at camp?”

  
He smiled “Of course,” picking up a puppy in his hand, the one with the spot on his left eye. “I’d send anyone packing if they disapprove.” The small puppy barked and bit down on Maxwell’s hand. Making him yelp, Aela giggled and took the puppy in her arms and the dog wagged its tail throwing Maxwell a smug look.

 

Maxwell caught the look, _This dog, Oh it’s on pupper._

  
When they went back to camp, Dorian laughed triumphantly stretching out his hands for his winnings as the three of them arrived. The three Mabari puppies leading the three towards the warmth of the camp.  


“So it was mabari puppies who would have guessed you win this one Chuckles.” Varric said shaking his head with disbelief the elf smiled and pocketed his winnings. Maxwell groaned shaking his head at his inner circle.

 

After eating they all sat by the fire talking, the puppies sitting by Aela’s feet gnawing on a big bone the Iron Bull gave them. Dorian looked over at the dogs and smiled at Aela as she stroked their short fur, “Ahh you’re very own bodyguards that is quite the sight. If the hounds that we fought back in the Hinterlands were of any clue, when they’re quite grown I don’t think any man would be brave enough to come near you with these 3 at your heels.” Dorian chuckled making Aela laugh. “They’re sweethearts, my little slobbery sweethearts.”

 

Vivienne chuckled and smiled, while looking at one of the puppies. One of the puppies ears lifted up and it opened its eyes and found Vivienne. They watched as it padded off toward her. It sat in front of her. Vivienne looked down at it raising a brow while the puppy tilted its head. She opened the book she had brought to read, choosing to ignore it but the puppy yipped making vivienne look at it, the dog lolled out its tongue, liking the attention it was getting from her.

  
"You are a curious one go on to your foster mother.." the dog barked and whined it padded towards her side. Trying to hop on the log she was sitting on. Cole spoke up “It’s trying to sit with you it is curious on what you're doing.” Vivienne didn’t respond and watched as the puppy tried with all its might to get on top of the log, but it gave up after awhile whining.

  
“Oh you give up too easily, you little beast.” Vivienne complained and picked it up letting it sit beside her. The dog yipped happily, its tail wagging so vigorously making it fall over the log backwards it yipped and whined.  
The others watched in fascination as Vivienne rolled her eyes and put her book down and picked up the puppy she inspected it. The dog looking at her with puppy dog eyes. “Oh no don’t give me that look.” She scolded it, putting up a finger in front of its face, wagging it. The puppy whined again, Vivienne scowled and huffed. She patted off the dirt from its fur and to everyone’s surprise, she put the dog on her lap and picked up her book continuing to read. The dog completely content put its chin at the edge of the book sighing, falling asleep instantly. “Well..” Dorian said with a grin, “I think the world is really coming to an end.”  


Varric chuckled and wrote down on his journal grinning. Vivienne didn’t respond to their jabs and continued to read, trying hard to hide her finger stroking the puppies fur. Aela’s eyes twinkled and giggled at the woman’s unexpected softness.

 

 

At Skyhold, the dogs were welcomed in an instant as soon as they arrived, no hesitation whatsoever. The people loved them giving them treats and playing and petting them. They were friendly to everyone. The one that approached Vivienne had stayed with her all throughout to the enchanter’s public disdain, but Aela knew that the puppy was in good hands, though the mage tried to hide it, it was pretty obvious that the enchanter was taken with the dog as well. It followed her wherever she went.

  
Aela was never without the Mabaris as they followed her around wherever she goes. During one of the War Room meetings, one of the puppies approached Cullen. The Commander looked down at it and smiled. The puppies eyes twinkled and its tail started wagging like mad. Aela, who was watching, (while Maxwell was doing the report) saw Cullen try to swipe a piece of paper down to the table. He made an excuse that it was the wind and picked it up, it took a few seconds he came up again and she heard the mabari at his feet slobbering and eating something. She caught the Commanders eye and grinned at him wiggling her eyebrows. Cullen stiffened and blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

  
After the meeting, Aela (along with Maxwell and the two advisors) watched as the puppy followed behind the Commander as he headed towards his tower while reading the reports the Inquisitor had given him. The dog followed after him dutifully, a regal raise of its head. The people giggled and chuckled, pointing at it, yet Cullen was oblivious.

 

She followed them silently, when they arrived at his office he had opened the door leaving it open for some time while frowning on a certain topic on the report. The puppy took it as an invitation and yipped happily going inside. The commander still was focused on his paper a frown on his face and came in forgetting to close the door.

  
She came in just in time to hear and see Cullen shout as the puppy nibbled on his feet.  
“Lady Seer I’m sorry I didn’t know you were there! Your mabari surprised me..” he said holding on to his forehead, a headache forming. Aela shook her head at him giving him a grin, “She has been following quietly for quite some time you know. I think she likes you very much and it would seem she would like to stay with you.”

  


Cullen’s eyebrows rose and looked down and picked up the puppy with his big hands it yipped at him happily. "Now now I’m quite busy I don’t have time to take care of you.” It whined giving him the puppy dog eyes. Cullen chuckled, stroking it underneath its chin. “Maker’s breath. Now don’t give me that look.” He scolded making Aela giggle, “You are a majestic beast you’re not allowed to act like that” it whined again. “Oh alright but don’t go eating any of my paperwork?”

  
It barked and licked him on the face making him chuckle. “That a yes then?” Aela chuckled smiling fondly at the two. The dog answered, Cullen put her down on the ground and she walked towards Aela, looking up at her. “Take care of yourself and take care of the commander alright? He tends not to sleep, keep him safe from bad dreams ok?” The dog barked an affirmative and Cullen sighed still smiling at her. “Thank you Lady Seer.”  


 

Aela and the remaining mabari, the one with spot on its left eye, left the Commander’s office and were walking towards her own tower. She looked down at it, and the small puppy tilted its head in question. She picked up the mabari and looked it in the eyes. “Have you not imprinted on anyone yet? Your brother and sister found their human, how bout you?” she asked it and the dog whined telling her it didn’t want to go, “I won’t be lonely, I’m your foster mom you have your own human too you know?” The dog whined again and gave her puppy eyes.

 

Aela’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her “You chose me, huh.” It barked happily and licked her face. “Well then, Let’s get you something to eat?” It barked again and they headed towards the kitchen.

 

Skyhold has never been lively with three mabari dogs startling and playing around the castle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize if the lore about the Mabari and the Dread Wolf, isn't accurate on this.


	13. INNER CIRCLE THOUGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler that I had drafted, somewhat.  
> I was reading back on the chapters and noticed that it lacks the Inner Circle's thoughts on our heroine. It felt like they weren't important and that I cast them aside so here it is.
> 
> These are from Haven to after Adamant, didn't know how to fit them all in the main story, so i made a separate chapter for all of them

**SERA**

Sera found the otherworlder weird at first, specially the part where she dropped out of the sky from a rift, that’s a no in her book. The part that she said she knew about all of them gave her the shivers and tried to avoid her as much as she could but her curiousity got the best of her. The way she hides her giggles whenever Aela sees the results of her pranks was the first thing that made her warm up to her, just a little bit and that led her to speaking to the red haired woman.

She spoke differently than the others, pretty and prim, carries herself like a noble, if it weren’t for the fact that she said she wasn’t she would have hated her. She was normal, like people people and that’s a good thing in her book. She would tell dirty jokes that would have her snorting and cackling, for the longest time she hadn’t laughed that much, genuinely.

 

The events back in Haven left her angry at Aela, she knew things but she held back, for reasons she doesn’t know. When she saw her being attacked by the others in camp she turned away guiltily, they were somewhat friends but she didn’t help her. Aela was angry with everyone else too, betrayed, she personally knew how that felt like.

She didn’t like that atmosphere as they trekked through the cold, so when she saw Aela smiling at the young boy healing his wounds, she threw a snowball at her face, she cackled but stopped abruptly. It has become a habit for her now, doing pranks, she was about to step away then but when Aela smiled at her, Sera had to smile back. They were okay. Sera would continue to prank the others with all their broody serious faces, and surprisingly Aela joined in on the fun.

 

After Adamant, Sera kept on pacing in front of the Inquisitors quarters, she wanted to see her, apologize, since all of the suffering she went thru was because of her. The door opened and Maxwell welcomed her with a smile, “I can hear you, you know. Come in.”

Sera reluctantly came in looking at the quarters, papers were strewn all over the desk, she looked over to the bed and Aela was there reading a book, still unable to walk around she was bedridden. Solas and the healers forbid her to move around for the moment because of her internal injuries. Sera gave Maxwell a sly look, he likes that she’s here. The man caught her look and Sera giggled.

“Hey sera whats up?” Aela said putting down her book. Sera approached her and landed a whole pile of treats inside. Aela looked up her eyes wide, “I, its..” she stuttered and looked at Maxwell frowning, “Get out Glowy,”

Maxwell raised his hands in surrender and went out the door. Sera took a breath and looked back at Aela who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. “The Inquisitor is a softie, who knew that a glare from our resident prankster can make him go out the door without a protest.”

“Pranked him once before you came here, he smelled so bad for weeks.” Sera said cheerfully, “Didn’t do any flirting with me after that.” Aela laughed out right, “Oh so he flirted with you huh? Well you’re pretty and funny so I wouldn’t blame the man.”

“He’s a horrible flirt,” Sera said scrunching her nose, “But that’s not why I’m here, I wanted to apologize.”

Aela frowned, “Apologize for what?”

Sera explained that she was the reason that Aela was indisposed for a week, that she had drugged Aela to protect her, “You can be so stupid, like out of this world stupid, like nobody could compare kind of stupid..”

“I got the point..” Aela deadpanned “and I know, I’ll try not to do stupid things like that again.”

“You better, I’d be lonely without my pranking partner, Bull isn’t really discreet the way I’d like him to.”

Aela stared at her and she grinned, “I forgive you, you know, this would make us even then. You successfully pranking me in a way, and me making you feel guilty.”

“Don’t get used to it, you’re pretty but if you get all high and mighty about it, I’m going to shoot an arrow up your pretty little ass.” Sera threatened feeling lighter than she had ever felt the past few days.

* * *

  **IRON BULL**

The Iron Bull, it was common knowledge that he liked red heads, he would always pick the red headed girls in the tavern or the towns they went to whenever he wanted a tumble on the bed or wherever the women prefer. It wasn’t difficult for him to have one in his arms being a Qunari and all, they were all curious about the forbidden shit.

But one red head, well you could say he was interested but she freaks him out a little. The fact she fell from a rift, well that kinda turned him off from her at first. But after that ritual one of the templars did to see if she was possessed or worse was done, he had taken a sigh of relief. He had felt sorry for Aela back in Haven, but the way she knows her way around made him look at her always with a critical eye.

She looked at him directly when she told them of her origins and that she was there to help. Like she was daring him to say she was lying. She knew of all of them and he doesn’t doubt that, he could see from his Ben-Hassrath training that she was telling the truth, that made him even more cautious of her.

Finding out she was a mage didn’t surprise him, but what surprised him is the way she thinks when in combat and the way she fights. She had training, wherever she came from they’ve taught her well enough that she knows what she’s doing even if it was basic evasion. When she had crushed the Venatori in the stormcoast using her surroundings, he was amazed at her ingenuity and when he said he admired her for it, it was the truth. She grinned at him but he noticed a twitch in her eye so slight and his eyes widened. She had never killed anyone before this, the way she walked afterwards, the way she smiled and talked, she was forcing it and he hated that she was trying to be strong.

 

At the camp, he stopped everyone from following her. “She hasn’t killed anyone before, give her some room to take the fact in.” The others looked sceptically at him, “What are you saying? She didn’t bat an eye when she was throwing spells and crushed those Venatori.” Cassandra interjected but Bull shook his head. “They were subtle, she looks like someone who tried to hide all her life, she perfected her image that she doesn’t give a shit.” He pointed to his good eyes, “But I see what you don’t,Ben-Hassrath remember?” That settled that.

 

After Haven, he was furious at first with Aela, from the way her eyes twitched and her body stiffened after the breach had closed, she was expecting something else, she was hiding something. There was a determined look on her face as she watched the people celebrate. But after everything sunk in when Maxwell told them off, he became furious at himself. He could have called her out on it, may be done something, anything but he had just watched and let her be eaten up the wolves. He saw the fire she had get extinguished when she saw none of them helped, her so called comrades. He had heard her cry when she and the tevinter disappeared and he winced, regretting his actions.

 

At Skyhold while everyone else was helping around he would see her dancing up at the battlements where she knew no one would come up or even look up at. He smirked as he watched, most women would be crying all the time after that, usually scarred emotionally but she wasn’t. She shrugged all of the hate away and just danced to her own music. He frowned at it, as something clicked inside his head, she was used to all of this.

 

At Adamant, he was scared shitless he wasn’t going to lie. Every step he took would echo in the fade, making him and Sera jump in their skin. He would have punched Maxwell in the balls for bringing him along and not heeding Aela’s warnings, but he couldn’t blame the man. Aela was being reckless, she was shaken up after dragon showed up at the ritual tower and he saw fear almost consuming her when they were heading back to Skyhold to regroup.

She showed up in the fade raging, full of smite, spitfire and passion, the comeback she would shout to the fear demon, all of that would have made him laugh if it weren’t for the fact that they were in the fucking Fade and that she seemed to be taunting it on purpose, which was never a good thing no matter how angry anyone would be.

When he had ran out of the fade and realized that she wasn’t there that she was still inside, he felt fear for her. He gritted his teeth trying to push himself to run back in to get her but with his wounds and his fear was too overwhelming, he felt ashamed that he couldn’t.

“The Iron Bull?”

Bull snapped back into reality and looked at the red headed minx, she was sat in front of his usual chair at the Herald’s rest, he was nursing a mug of his favourite ale. “Yo, what can I do for you?” he grinned down at her. Aela tilted her head a smirk on her lips, “You seem to be completely distracted today, a red head for your thoughts?” she said and he laughed.

“Nah, though it is tempting to just ravish you making you walk all funny, I’ll take my chances with the others, the boss is going to have my head, if I even so much as tickle you.” He chuckled. Aela laughed but looked away a solemn look on her face. He raised a brow, surprised at her, “What you two had a fight?” he asked concern crossing his face. Aela stiffened then shook her head forcing a smile, “No no, nothing like that. We’re not even a thing”

“What his flirting isn’t enough for you?” he asked, _Is she dense or something? Don’t think so, she’s sharp as a nail._ “Are you like Cassandra who likes things more traditional, you can tell him to ‘court’ you.” He said putting the mug on the ground and leaning closer to her.

Aela chuckled and gave him a soft look, “Oh you know about her little secret huh.”

He shrugged, “Ben-Hassrath” he said in a matter of fact tone. Aela opened her mouth and hesitated, “It’s nothing, it’s not important.” She said taking his mug and taking a drink. Bull gave her look but dropped the subject. “Suit yourself, but I’m here if you need me.” He said winking at her

Aela smirked, she knew what he meant, “I’ll keep that in mind.” And she stood walking away from him and heading out the door. He sighed and took the mug surprised to see it empty. _Well, Shit. This is going to be harder for the boss than I thought._

* * *

 

**VARRIC**

“I shit you not, there I was running towards the Inquisitor as a rift opened up in Haven out of nowhere. Our weapons were drawn, all ready and raring for a fight with demons. When instead, a woman with red hair and weird clothes fell down slowly in the Inquisitor’s arms.” Varric said in a confident drawl, looking at his audience. The children looked at him with awe as they waited for him to continue his story. “Varric, language.” Someone shouted and looked to see Aela huffing angrily at him. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. Aela shook her head and ushered the children off towards the door, giving him a look saying ‘You better get ready when I come back’. He chuckled and shooed her away as the children protested.

Varric watched as the Lady Seer turned Nanny for a day consoled them that it was time for them to head to bed and that Master Tethras would tell it another time. The children obediently followed her as she led them out of the keep. He sighed and looked down at his journal he smiled as he remembered when she had first met Aela.

He had his fair share of adventures with Hawke and his friends back in Kirkwall, but besides the members of the Inquisition, he found her fascinating to say the least. Ignoring the fact that she was from another world, she was just like anybody else in Thedas, just trying to survive through the weird shit that is happening in their lives right now.

They had warmed up to each other quite fast, compared to the other members of their rag tag group of crazy people (excluding Maxwell). He asked about her world and she was willing to share everything. He was taking notes to everything she said, he actually had finished a whole journal about it already. She shared her knowledge and told him about how she knew him, that she had ‘read’ his story with the Champion of Kirkwall. He eyed her suspiciously when she mentioned that and she apologized about it to his surprise, She knew a lot of things that almost scared him, but she assured him that his secrets were safe with her. She was odd in her own way but he found a friend in her.

 

After Haven, he was one of the members of the circle that tried to push through the crowd to stop them, along with Dorian. Small as he was he wasn’t successful and he was pulled back by the Seeker, she gave him a look and that was it.

Aela didn’t deserve that kind of treatment from anyone specially after saving their hides. Yeah, she didn’t tell them about the attack but he believed that she had good reason. When she came out, he clenched his fists as he saw her blood dripping on the snow, he was about to speak but he held his tongue when she looked at him with a blank look

 

At Skyhold, he saw her alone as people kept ignoring her as she asked if they needed help. He sighed and approached her, offering her a drink. She smiled hesitantly, gauging his actions. “I’m sorry about the crowd back at you know..” he whispered, tugging on his gloves when she took the mug he held out. She looked at him with surprise and he felt himself feel lighter when she smiled, an understanding look on her face. “You were too small to push them away,” she said softly, “I don’t think Bianca would approve of you getting hurt or stomped on for saving little old me.”

He chuckled, relieved that they were okay, somewhat, “Yeah, being the jealous type and all.” He looked at her as she took a sip, she hummed as the ale warmed her, “I’m sorry again for not helping you when you needed a friend the most.”

She looked at him, stroking the mug, “You didn’t need to apologize, I brought this on myself. I should have been more considerate and told you as much as I could, but don’t worry I’m okay, you get used to it.” she explained chuckling as she took another swig.

 _Shit_ Varric shook his head at her, “Don’t you go all mopey on me, I understand if you keep those secrets. I would know.” He said and Aela smirked, “Maxwell told us about what you did, and you definitely have good reason for it. So don’t pull yourself down. I’m here and so is the Tevinter and the Kid, you can tell your friend Varric if anyone is still giving you trouble.”

Aela chuckled softly “Don’t worry I’m a big girl, I’ll pout for awhile but I’ll survive, a few pranks and paybacks when everything is all settled would feel good. Sera seems to be raring to go if the snowball in the face was of any indication.”

“Just leave me out of it, its already too cold.”

Aela looked at him, “You’re chest hair keeps you warm, you don’t have to worry about the cold.”

Varric shook his head at that but still kept a close watch on her in case she did try something.

 

At Adamant, he couldn’t help but chuckle at her tenacity and feistiness. He smirked and told himself to remember to write all of this down. _I shit you not, there I was along with the Inquisitor swallowed into the Fade, and like a real hero, the Seer came swooping down to drag us out of literal hell._ His chuckle caught Aela’s attention and she gave him a knowing look “When you write this down make sure I was riding on a griffon.” She said to the side, her statement caught Hawke’s attention who laughed.

It was devastating to think that they could have lost her that day, if it wasn’t for Maxwell running back in to get her. Just like him, the Inner Circle had become quite protective of her, it wasn’t a surprise to him. Anyone willing to sacrifice themselves for others would definitely make anyone change their outlook, even Cassandra. He chuckled as he remembered watching her drag Maxwell out of his own quarters by the ear.

 

“Varric!” _Speak of the devil.._ Varric turned, a smile on his face to see Cassandra followed by Aela who had a smug look on her face. “What is this I’m hearing that you are corrupting the children with your foul language?!” she accused.

Varric raised his arms in defense shaking his head, “Seeker, I was just telling them a story,” he explained. Cassandra squinted her eyes with suspicion, “Very well, this is your first offense if I ever catch you doing that again, Maker help you.” And with that she turned away, leaving Aela stunned.

Varric chortled, “Well, well, Seer. Didn’t know you were such a tattle tale.” He said smugly crossing his arms. Aela opened and closed her mouth, she scrunched her nose. “Maxwell made you complete the Swords and Shields didn’t he?” she said pouting. Varric winked at her, “Better luck next time, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

**CASSANDRA**

From the very first day she never liked Aela, the way she had affected Maxwell when she first opened her eyes and looked at him was the first thing that irked her. She had enchanted the man completely, she didn’t know if it was because she was possessed, a demon herself or she was using blood magic. But she had a hold on him.

She wasn’t going to lie, she has feeling for the man. He was a personification of her ideal man, per say. He was like one of the men in Varric’s tales, handsome, strong, reliable, funny, loyal and romantic. He had flirted with her before but after Aela arrived his advances had stopped and he focused on the otherwolder.

The events in Haven only made her angrier at her, the woman kept secrets and Cassandra hated being lied to. She saw Aela staggering behind them as they aided Maxwell towards the camp, she ignored her, she wasn’t important and the woman knew it herself. Cassandra felt satisfaction when the crowds called her on her faults. She pushed down on the feeling of pity as her anger came first. Maxwell defended her and she was enraged by his naivety.

She had tried to confront Maxwell about it, but he shot her down with just a glare. It hurt, knowing that he could just flirt around and not mean it, she was hoping that maybe they could have had something together, but she knew that Maxwell liked the otherworlder. She tried to accept that, hard as it maybe.

She tried to focus on other things instead to distract her from her feelings, but it was harder than she thought it could ever be. Her resentment and jealousy showed a lot and she ignored Aela most of the time, but the red head was still civil to her despite looking a little disheartened.

 

In time, she grew to trust her again, deeper this time, to Aela’s delight. She in a way found a kindred spirit in the woman as she herself was a hopeless romantic and an avid reader. She had gotten to know her well the past few months as she would try and join in their expeditions. She was knowledgeable, quick-witted and loyal to their cause, she made going through the missions at the war table simpler for them with her advice. In combat, Aela would always think of her comrades first before herself, checking each of them in every fight that it became borderline annoying and motherly. Aela had crossed that line at Adamant with her self-sacrificing attitude.

Despite her unrequited love, she had grown to respect Aela, Cassandra had never met a woman such as her and she now understood what Maxwell saw in her. With that thought in mind, Cassandra strengthened her resolve. She may never have the feelings or the attention of the man she loves but she swore that she would make sure that whatever happens, Maxwell will never cry like in Adamant again, she will protect Aela and the rest of her comrades, no matter the cost, she will be there shield.

 

“Cassandra, are you alright?” a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Aela smiling at her, she was wearing a dress again. She only dresses up like that when the nobles ask for an audience with her. Cassandra smiled softly at her new found friend/rival. “I am perfectly fine, just lost in my books”

* * *

 

**VIVIENNE**

Vivienne has a lot of respect for the red headed mage. Not only was she skilled in combat but also with the way she carries herself in society. She was courteous most of the time but she knew when to be just a normal person, she shows a lot of promise and if she wasn’t from another world, Vivienne didn’t doubt even for a second that Aela would be the belle of Orlais.

She was wary of her at first but had come to find that she need not worry. Aela was careful with her powers and knew a lot of things about magic and the dangers it comes with. Despite her ‘attitude’ with the others Aela still found her good company. Aela had told her once that she understood the ‘attitude’ quite well as she had her fair share of people that act like Vivienne. “I know that you care, but you went through a lot to get where you are. You’re human just like anybody else, you have your own experiences. You constantly wear your mask to protect yourself and I understand it.” She had said and that was the first after a long time that Vivienne had dropped her façade and genuinely smiled at someone.

 

After Haven, angry was an understatement, she felt betrayed by Aela. Not only did the girl not heed her warnings of her limitations but Aela never told her about what they were going to go up against. Like a child, she just went through the motions of the events not thinking things through, throwing herself into danger with no care for her own life. It infuriated the enchanter that a woman as talented as Aela would just throw her life away just like that for people she just met. But in all honesty, she was envious of Aela’s chivalry and that she could just be true to herself and be selfless.

 

In the Fade, Vivienne felt a lot of things about Aela at that time. Relief, Pride and Dread, she stayed silent as Aela kept taunting the Fear Demon. Despite her current feelings of distaste of her attitude (specifically with Cole) she couldn’t help but worry about her actions at that moment. Aela looked back at them a confident grin on her face, she felt assured then. She trusts that Aela had a plan, but this seemed to be pushing it too much.

 

Vivienne felt herself grow cold in Adamant, the reality of the situation sinking in as she watched Aela weakly stroking the Inquisitor’s cheek. It felt like Aela was saying goodbye, when her hand dropped on the ground, she felt her heart drop with it.

She still cringed at the memory of the pain of that day, she had come to care for the red headed mage

“Madam Vivienne, they say you wanted to speak with me?” a voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked behind her and she smiled at Aela. “Yes Lady Seer, come take a seat.”

Aela looked at her warily, they haven’t had a chance to talk much, knowing Vivienne’s distaste of Cole’s presence in Skyhold and her attachment to him. Aela had avoided the enchanter lest she says something nasty about Cole, she didn’t want to lose the woman’s friendship. Vivienne just smiled softly just like a mother to her daughter, “Oh don’t make that face my dear. I called you here to talk about your punishment from Leliana.”

“P-punishment?” Aela stuttered, “Isn’t that such a strong word for Leliana’s payback?”

“Her words darling, not mine.”

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” Aela sighed, resigned to her fate.

“Oh I don’t know, I think it will be fun!” Vivienne said cheerfully. “Come, let us be women for awhile, it’s time to dress you up for the nobles.”

Aela paled

* * *

 

**BLACKWALL**

Blackwall found her beautiful, very much so. It could be because it has been a long time since he saw a woman after staying a number of years on his own but looking at the people around him, he guessed that he wasn’t the only one charmed by her. The fact that Maxwell was doting and staring at her when she wasn’t looking, he decided to not try his luck with her. He watched the young man stumble to keep himself dignified as a leader and that was entertaining in itself.

He really didn’t mind where she came from, but what worried him was what she had said back in Haven about what she knows. He stiffened when she looked at him, afraid that she would reveal him right then and there but she didn’t which he found unusual.

He had asked her about what she knows about him hesitantly, she just smiled and said “It is not my story to tell, do it when you’re ready and I will support you all the way.” Blackwall’s eyes widened and felt his heart grow soft. She was the kind of woman someone like him doesn’t deserve.

 

After Haven, he felt betrayed. They’ve spent a few days travelling together had talked over a few drinks with Sera at the tavern and she had said nothing of what will transpire. It didn’t make sense to him why she couldn’t have told them about it, they could have been ready for it, the children.. Blackwall sighed as he rubbed his forehead as he watched her get mobbed right in front of him. He’s one to talk.

He had heard her talk to the child that was on Maxwell’s soldiers and he was listening in, he coughed when the child named Eric called him a bastard. _That wasn’t far off, but I’m quite sure I am not his father_. Aela just giggled at the little child and hugged him in her arms. She looked back at him and mouthed an apology, which surprised him. _How can she be so civil to me when I did nothing for her then_.

 

He was resting by the steps at the keep at Skyhold, taking a break after helping everyone try to fix everything up for the castle to be habitable, thinking what their next course of action would be when a shadow fell over him. The way the light made her red hair shine made him feel like he was in front of a war goddess, he stared at her and the Lady Ambassador as Aela asked for him to join them to have a drink.

Blackwall caught Josephine’s eye and he had to blush, the two of them, whenever she had the time tend to talk over dinner back in Haven. He found her charming and beautiful, she was an admirable woman that was able to carry herself despite the weight of her own duties. He wouldn’t lie that he was completely enraptured with her and it seems Aela didn’t miss a beat. She was wiggling her eyebrows at him. _Maker’s balls, this woman is a freaking matchmaker_

 

At the events in Adamant, he was shaken to the core as he watched the scene play in front of him. _In death, Sacrifice_ kept repeating itself in his head, wincing as Maxwell shouted out his pain. He clenched his fists and right there he had decided to be like her. Like a true Grey Warden, one who thinks of the safety others before their own.

He was relieved more than he thought he could be when they found that she was still alive. Maxwell was desperately trying to bring her back, taking each bottle and transferring the fluid into his lady love lips. He continued to watch hope blooming inside his chest as slowly but surely the color came back to Aela’s cheeks. Maxwell hugged her to him and Blackwall shook his head, he needs to fight harder for their happiness. That man is completely gotten, and he doesn’t think the young man would survive a heartbreak.

 

Completely recovered, Blackwall now looks down at her as she was red in the face trying not to look at him. They were having a drink at the tavern, waiting for Sera to come along. She was explaining how she had arrived inside the fade, and when he teased her about her tenacity and how amazing she was while looking into her eyes, she had stiffened and blushed. “Is there something wrong, my lady?” he asked frowning at her. Aela squirmed in her seat trying not to look at him. She took a breath and looked at him shyly, “Why do you have to call me, my lady. Can you just please for the love of all that is good and holy, just call me Aela.”

Blackwall chuckled and smiled at her, the edge of his eyes crinkled. He wasn’t naïve, he saw a flustered woman in front of him and this was too hard to pass up, he blames Sera’s influence on him, “Whatever you say, my lady.” He said in his silky deep tone smirking at her mischievously

Aela stood up abruptly and fade walked up the stairs to Cole’s spot in the tavern, he had to laugh as he heard her jumping up and down while trying hard not to squeal too loudly. He drank from his mug _He still got it_

* * *

 

**COLE**

Cole listened as he always does by the battlements, his foot thumping onto the stone, rhythmic taps that help him listen. Aela was looking for him. He wanted to go to her but decided to stay since she will be coming up here anyway. They usually talk up here instead of inside the tavern. He watched her as she walked around trying to find him, he closed his eyes to listen to her song.

Warm, bright just like the sun during the sunrise. Caring, Kind and Selfless but beneath all of that was Festering, poison dark and alone, fear from being swallowed into the abyss. All of those balanced within her, that forms her as her. She fears she isn’t good enough for anyone at all, which Cole found that he understood. She had explained it to him, and made him promise not to tell anyone. What and who she was before and he had nodded.

He had looked inside her mind and saw everything for himself. From her world, the means of how she knew about them etc. She knew who he was and what he is and he was fascinated that she cared for him despite knowing all of it.  She took him in under her wing introducing him to Varric. He was thankful that she did.

After Haven she still didn’t want him to make her forget the hurt, instead she made her own hurt go away. She loves music and she loved to dance to it, it helps her cope and it helps those who listens too, which was amazing for him.

 

He was always there for her more than he thought he should and she was beside him as well. She would give him hugs and he would let her have them, it makes her happy and that helps more people than he thought it could, it was extraordinary how Aela could affect so many people.

He would hear the thoughts of the others about this relationship they have, specially from Vivienne and Sera, they didn’t like him because of who he is and they were always loud. He told her about it and Aela frowned, “You are you, Cole. You’re a spirit of Compassion and a human too, never let them dictate you on who you are and who you want to be.” She had said to him when he told her to stay away from him because of the thoughts.

“Eventually the Inquisitor would have to choose on who I will become, I don’t know which one he will choose.” Cole said fidgeting with his gloves, he was scared on who he will become, scared that he will feel hurt more when human but be more hated and more susceptible when he becomes too much of a spirit. Aela made him look at her, brushing the bangs from his eyes so he could look into hers, he stared into her golden ones, almost drowning in them. “Cole, he won’t be making that choice, you will. This is your life and your path to take, choose your own fate, never let anyone control you.”

He nodded again and hugged her taking her by surprise, she hugged him back. “I have already sent for the amulet that will be used for the ritual.” She whispered looking into his eyes again, “Whenever you are ready, just say the word, I will come with you.”

 

Cole was assured then, and he trusted her on it. She trusted him too because he never lied, he always told her truths, but one time he did, more like held his tongue. It was during the event with the Grey Wardens at Adamant, he knew of her plan to sacrifice herself and he also knew of the others plans to protect her. He agreed on what Maxwell was planning, to drug her and leave her behind. He regrets that decision.

They had stepped into the Fade and the feeling he has now that he was in it, as real as he is, made him want to turn back time just like how Aela turns it back in her own world, but this is different. He thought of her as they trekked through the Fade, he looked up when he heard her thoughts. There she was full of rage against all of them including him.

He had approached her despite her emotions and his fear at that moment, trying to dissuade her from doing what she was planning to do but she just grinned at him confidently telling him that everything will be fine, that he needed to trust her on this. He nodded and ignored the thoughts of the others on their silent exchange.

He tried to pull her out of the Fade when she had put up the barrier but she shook him off, she told him that she will be okay, that everything will be fine even if she wasn’t there. He pulled her still but she screamed for Iron Bull to pick him up and run, Cole’s eyes widened at her order, she accepted that she was going to die. With such suddenness, the Bull picked him up that it took his breath away, at the same time he felt her hurt, ripping her from the inside as the spider continued to descend upon them.

He tried to run back in to the fade but the Iron Bull was holding on to him, Bull was shaking in fear, and Cole resigned himself to help from here while she helps them from within the Fade, he held on to hope that she will come unscathed.

She came back thanks to Maxwell, but he felt her disappearing, fading into nothingness. When she fell unconscious, Cole tried to listen to her song as Maxwell cried out. Slowly but surely he heard her, her heartbeat, her song trying to reach out to Maxwell as he agonizes over her. Maxwell couldn’t feel it coz it was too weak but Cole could. So he helped.

 

Cole snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Aela push against his shoulder, he looked into her eyes and saw in her mind that she was hurting, that she needed to just be invisible or whatever, to not be her title for awhile, she was entertaining nobles in the keep and it took a lot out of her. He nodded and let her lean on to him.

Cole decided not to intervene or help in her hurt, she had told him off not to make her forget. She was right for stopping him, watching her go about the events in the Inquisition; she needed to learn by herself that she doesn’t have to hesitate to fall or make a mistake here, that no matter what someone would always try and catch her when she does.

Cole watched as Maxwell came out of the keep and felt the Inquisitor’s song despite him being too bright. Strong, reliable, caring and just, he helps people as much as he could and trust those around him. He is a light to their darkness and they are his anchor, keep him grounded and stay fair in his views. A past of his own that he can’t remove, it festered in him too but he was going to make it right. Mask upon mask worn for each and everyone.

It resonated with Aela’s song and he had to smile. They were meant to keep each other whole, but one was stubborn and the other didn’t know what to do. He sighed, he will keep watch and listen, act when the time is right.

* * *

 

**DORIAN**

Dorian was reading a book about magical theories up at the library on his favourite spot in his comfortable chair. He was holding the book in his right hand to be able to read it using just the sunlight from the window. He sighed still holding the book up as he was waiting for Aela to come along so that they may have a drink, he definitely needs one right now.

He smiled at himself, he was completely enraptured by this wonderful woman. From the very first time they had met she had struck something in him that he never thought he would feel in his entire life. Belonging, Friendship and Familial Love, it was there in her eyes when they first set eyes upon each other as she healed his wounds. But of course back then, he didn’t have a name for it especially with Magisters that were supposed to be dead were breathing down their necks.

He was worried for her as she had run away from him and Vivienne to help Maxwell fight through the rest and buy them time. She didn’t need to do anything else, she had protected most of them from the brunt of the attack of the Venatori army, she need not do anymore but yet she did.

When he had found her in the dark, away from the others he couldn’t help but be angry at the others for their stupidity and narrow mindedness. Here was a woman that will sacrifice her own life for people that didn’t give a nug’s ass about her, he did what he could then to keep her warm and protected but failing in that as well, as people crowded her and pushed him away. He was tempted to just scare them away with magic but in between the heads of the crowd, she shook her head at him and resigned to the horrible jabs of the people surrounding her.

 

He was there for her all throughout, exchanging knowledge, jokes and surprisingly of good tasting drinks that she would make back in her own world for him, they were the best of friends and they were joined at the hip most of the time, it caused a few heads to turn and gossip but it was silenced by Aela herself. Maxwell would aid her in this endeavour of silencing nasty rumors and he couldn’t have been more grateful for her despite Dorian not minding the tongue wagging.

It fascinated him how she can just transition from a normal woman, to the Seer of the Inquisition, to the mysterious otherworlder that she is with a snap of a finger. She had assimilated to this world so well, she was comfortable in it. But when she does become the Lady Seer, she can become quite ruthless in her own kind way, but most definitely and apparent reckless. He knew that she cared for all of them but she fails to realize that most of them care for her as well that’s why when Maxwell had asked him to lure Aela into their trap to drug her well he was all for it. Boy, did he regret that decision, she came into the Fade with her fiery hair and feisty demeanor and right there he was reminded of his mother whenever he had found that he was doing something wrong.

 

After the drama in Adamant, and she had recovered, she had pinched him to no end threatening to burn his wonderful and beloved mustache if he ever pulled something like luring her into a trap again. He was surprised for being scolded even more surprised when she had hugged him and started crying, “I couldn’t bear to lose you, you stupid mage! How could I ever survive this whole thing without you.”

Dorian hugged her back, tightly and they cried in each others arms, to the fascination of the people in the library, Leliana up at rookery and Solas who had chuckled at their little dramatic reunion.

 

“Oh handsome and dashing Dorian?” a voice called and snapped him back to reality. He looked over to the owner of the voice and gave her his handsome grin, “Yes, my darling woman, what can I do for you?”he said in a flirtatious tone dropping the book he was holding. Aela crossed her arms and leaned on the bookshelf a smirk on her lips, “Whatever it was your thinking it must have been a very serious thing indeed.” She teased and he raised a brow at her, “You haven’t moved a page at all and I have already called you multiple times.”

“Oh is that so, you have to forgive me, the lack of alcohol in my system might be the cause of that.” Dorian said standing up, “Shall we drink ourselves into a stupor now?” Aela shook her head but nonetheless led the way to the tavern. Dorian hummed contemplating what kind of drink he’ll enjoy with her this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excluded Solas in this since it was already tackled somewhat


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our scheduled program, back to the main story..  
> Hope you enjoy this one ;3

With the events of the Winter Palace all settled and debt was paid, Hawke and Fenris had left for Weisshaupt to Aela's sadness, knowing the situation of the Order of the Grey Wardens, she hoped that the both of them will be well. Hawke winked at her and kissed her on the forehead assuring her that he will be fine, specially with Fenris with him, but she couldn't help but worry still. With the goodbyes done, they left Skyhold. After that day of departure of newfound friends for the Inquisition, the day continued as any other day in Skyhold and it was as always busy for the Inquisitor, mountains of paperwork needed to be done, missions needed to be tackled, war table missions to be investigated and nobles to pacify and please.  _The fun never ends in Skyhold_  he thought as he walked towards the War Room.

They were going to discuss about the next course of action now that Morrigan had joined their ranks. It seems that Corypheus has fallen back and they got him on the run, reports show movements going to the south, towards the Arbor Wilds, per previous reports since Haven they are trying to investigate Elvhen ruins trying to look for Eluvians, mirrors that were actually paths to different worlds or locations. Aela didn't interrupt Morrigan and just let the others listen in.

Scouts were to be sent to investigate further to make sure of the reports, but in the mean time they will need to wait before springing into action. Everyone had agreed to this course of action, as per what has been happening they cannot afford to be complacent.

“Inquisitor, there is another thing that we need to discuss it seems that your family is—“ Josephine started to speak when just then the door opened and a very loud voice came that Maxwell recognized well, he rolled his eyes and turned slowly.

“Maxwell Trevelyan! Why didn’t you write us back!” the voice said in a scolding tone.

“I did..” he groan rubbing his forehead. Lady Trevelyan huffed and crossed her arms. She was a slender woman, though there were grays in her hair that shows that she was at least 50 ish, she still carried herself like any young noble woman. A man stepped from behind Maxwell’s mother and Aela saw Maxwell stiffen, his hands clenching into fists. The man looked almost identical to Maxwell same blue ocean eyes same strong jawline but his face was older and the man's hair had multiple streaks of grey.

“That isn’t how we taught you to do letters, Maxwell. I’m surprised you were able to run this organization.” A deep voice spoke. Aela went over to Maxwell and squeezed his arm. She walked forward, blocking Maxwell from the two arrivals' advance, she curtsied “Lord and Lady Trevelyan, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Everyone looked at her with shock on their faces, Lady Trevelyan grinned at her, “Finally someone had recognized our importance to actually show manners, we’ve been stopped at the gates by the guards and we even have been escorted like common folk, the nerve.”

Josephine stepped, “I’m sorry that we have not been accommodating but—“

“We never received word of your arrival,” Maxwell said in a hard tone and turned away from them facing the war table, “we weren’t expecting any nobles as of this time, we are discussing war, so if you can excuse us mother we have work to do.”

The room was silent, Lord Trevelyan was about to shout at him but Aela stepped forward. “I’m sorry my lord and lady, the Inquisitor is under a lot of pressure right now, if I may I can escort you to our guest room, while they finish?”

“That would be a lovely thing my dear, at least someone is thinking about the Inquisitor’s parents welfare.” Lady Trevelyan stated haughtily. Maxwell and the advisors saw Aela’s eye twitch but nonetheless led them away from the council.

Maxwell sighed and rubbed his temples, a headache already forming. “This isn’t going to end well,” Josephine sighed as well and wrote down on her notes. “I don’t doubt it, from the way Aela’s eye twitched we might need to do some damage control. She never liked dealing with nobles that uhm, sorry for this, act like your mother.”

“Charming woman, your mother, reminds me of my own.” Morrigan said in a matter of fact tone. Maxwell chuckled nervously and hoped for the best.

 

Dinner was arranged at the keep that night to welcome the Inquisitor’s family. Maxwell sat at the head of the dinner table, joined by his parents at his side and Aela on his father’s side. Maxwell looked over to Aela and saw that she seemed more exhausted than usual, he took pity on her. He was caught off guard when his mother called for him, “Maxwell, I have been trying to catch your attention.” She said impatiently.

Maxwell sighed and turned to her, catching the eye of another woman beside her mother. “I was telling you about this fine lady we have with us,” gesturing towards the young woman beside her. “Lady Lucille, she is the daughter of one of my friends and was so happy to be able to join us, she was looking forward to visit you.” Lady Trevelyan said cheerfully eyeing her son carefully. Maxwell smiled his business smile and bowed to her. “I hope your travel to Skyhold was pleasant enough Lady Lucille.”

The young woman giggled too flirtatiously and batted her eyes at Maxwell. She was a blonde haired woman with beautiful blue eyes, she had dressed far too formally outshining every other noble present, which made the rest of the Circle raise a brow.

They looked over at Aela who was nonchalant at the woman’s actions. Dorian had caught her eye, a question in his eyes as he sipped on his wine, she pursed her lips and gave him a little pinch of electricity making him look at her with disdain.

She didn’t like what their visit is entailing nor did she like the young woman as she had given Aela a look of triumph and contempt when they were briefly introduced. She would have zapped her into oblivion like her enemies if she was permitted but alas, it is not to come.

Aela looked over to Maxwell, who definitely had some inkling of what his mother was trying to do. He had told Aela before that he didn’t have good relations with his family and from the way things are playing out now, how well they were received in the Winter Palace, word would have gotten out that a Trevelyan was leading the Inquisition and was in good graces with the Empress of Orlais, she dreaded this. Hopefully she can keep herself checked and not instigate any ill will.

“I think you are all done with dinner, why don’t you and Lady Lucille have a private moment while we are entertained by your..uhmm” Lady Trevelyan paused looking at Iron Bull, Solas and Sera, “Friends” she said giving him a small smile. Maxwell sighed and stood walking over to Lucille who giggled again, when she stood she gave Aela another contempt look and latched on to Maxwell’s arm pushing her bosom against it.

Lady Trevelyan giggled as well while Lord Trevelyan gave a small smile. Aela tried very hard not to roll her eyes, she was about to excuse herself when she was stopped by a glare from Josephine.

Lady Trevelyan looked up at her, "Lady Seer we would like to speak with you, word has spread that you are someone that is able to tell the future.” Lord Trevelyan asked her as they continued to eat, Aela smiled “I apologize for that Lord Trevelyan, but rumor and gossip can be quite exaggerated specially when it is passed along through word of mouth.”

Lady Trevelyan raised a brow at that, “I see pity, we would have like to know what future our son and Lady Lucille would have if they are to be married.” A few utensils flew and clanked from plates and they all looked at the far end as Bull and Dorian smiled back at them. “I apologize, he has big hands, sometimes utensils slip.” Dorian supplied and stood picking up the fork that had been mysteriously been embedded into a wooden chair at the other side of the table they were in.

Lord Trevelyan cleared his throat as the others continued to eat and listen “Continuing, we have heard from other nobles that you have been proposed to by my son.” Aela looked surprised at that, “You must be mistaken my lord, me and the Inquisitor are merely friends. The other nobles might have seen our friendship to be a little too close, but it was merely brought upon camaraderie specially in battle.” Aela said, trying to save and salvage their reputation.

Lady Trevelyan clapped happily, “Good, though you are a charming lady, we can’t have our son be betrothed to a woman who is not of nobility.” Aela stiffened visibly and she heard a few of their comrades growl, “You are orphaned are you not? Though it is quite a boon to have rumors that the Trevelyans are now associated with other worlders, life goes on and there is no benefit in a marriage such as that.” The woman continued. Lord Trevelyan sighed exasperated that the woman cannot hold her tongue.

“I apologize, Lady Seer for my wife’s bluntness, I would have preferred that we have said it in more private company.” The man whispered to her as Lady Trevelyan continued to happily eat her meal completely oblivious to the others. Aela continued to smile but the others noticed the temperature of the keep turn cold. “But she does tell truth, you are very charming but we need to be practical of our son’s future.”

 _Is this man for real?_  The others thought inside their own heads looking at each other. Madame Vivienne was eyeing the two nobles quite venomously as they are seemingly unaware of the impropriety of what they are doing, especially to her friend, that she couldn’t hold her tongue. “Sorry to interrupt, though you’re point is quite understandable, I don’t think our Lady Seers contributions to saving our world be set aside for the benefits of—“ Vivienne said in a forced civil tone. But was interrupted by Lord Trevelyan, “We are not saying that, but it is simply that we have to take a stand in our son’s choices, being of noble birth one has to follow rules in the trappings of the society.” He eyes Vivienne and gave her a knowing smile, “Isn’t that the truth Madame de Fer.”

Josephine smiled at him, “Of course Lord Trevelyan, we apologize if we are too hasty.” She threw Vivienne a look, “In voicing our opinions, he is indeed your son and we shall be supporting whatever it is the Inquisitor  _himself_  decides.” Josephine stated diplomatically. Lord Trevelyan was satisfied with that answer for now. “It is of no offense, but we highly suggest that this be among us for the mean time. I and my wife shall be telling him of this personally.”

 

The next morning, Skyhold was busy immediately as a very large package came in and was brought in by a number of soldiers, alternating in carrying it towards the keep. Aela was surprised and completely, positively elated as it was unwrapped and a grand piano was there at the very middle of the hall. Josephine had sighed and told her that it was a gift from one of the nobles from Orlais to Aela who heard that she was proficient in the art of music.

“Do you even play this instrument, Lady Seer?” Josephine asked and she got her answer when Aela grinned at her and padded of towards it, stroking the keys. Just then Lady Trevelyan and Lady Lucille came in their heads held high followed by Lord Trevelyan and a scowling Maxwell.

“Oh how lovely, a piano for Lady Lucille!” Lady Trevelyan exclaimed turning towards her son who was completely unaware of it. “Lady Lucille is an excellent player, why don’t we have her play!” the woman said in a loud manner. Lady Lucille stepped forward with such confidence almost pushing Aela away, Maxwell walked over to her with concern, “Lady Aela? Are you alright.” He asked

“Oh she is fine darling, watch as I impress all of Skyhold to my prowess in the skill of my piano and beautiful voice.” She sad confidently, Aela would like very much to punch her in the mouth right then and there but she just took a breath and forced a smile. Josephine admired her control.

 _Bitch,_  everyone(except the Lord and Lady Trevelyan) had thought then as they saw the whole thing. “Maxwell darling can we ask the soldiers to leave, I can’t let them hear my wonderful playing and they are an eyesore.” Lady Lucille said glaring at the soldiers. Aela felt electricity start to pulse in her hand but she clenched it to stop it. She stepped towards her, the others hoping that she give the spoiled brat her just desserts but was disappointed that she just smiled sweetly. “If I may Lady Lucille, I think it would be a huge boost in your ‘reputation’ if our soldiers would be uplifted by your wonderful playing, it would be a good boost to their morale.”

Lady Lucille thought of it and giggled again, “Very well, I shall make them hear a wonderful piece.” With a flourish the woman started to play, Empress of Fire, the well known piece in Val Royeaux, it started out very wonderfully and the audience was enjoying it but when she started to sing that’s when metaphorically the breach started opening.

Maxwell was trying not to put his finger inside his ears, so he closed his eyes and turned away with a grimace, fortunately Lady Lucille’s eyes were closed as she was completely focused on her singing(screaming)  as her voice was very shrill and it echoed within the keep.

Varric pulled out his handkerchief and ripped it into two with a blank face and stuck it into his ears went on with writing his letters hoping against hope it would stop soon. Dorian ran down from the library towards the Main Hall to see what was going on and scold whoever was making the noise but was only blasted by the sound of her voice that he had to close the door again. Solas huffed as his carefully made strokes on his current mural had gone crisscrossed from the way her voice grated on his ears. At the same moment that the door was opened the birds in Leliana’s rookery fluttered uncontrollably squawking in protest. Vivienne rolled her eyes and sighed using her magic to dull the sound also using it on the now awakened Mabari puppy aptly named Gnasher, the pup barked with gratitude and she smiled down at it and she continued to read the book.

It was torturous yet she continued to sing, completely oblivious or just ignoring the noise she was making, her voice so loud that the sound of the piano couldn’t even mask it. At the climax of the song she tried to reach the high note, Aela swore she heard a glass break from the glass mosaic in front of the Inquisitor’s chair, Josephine sighed and took note of it,  _Guess I wasn’t the only one that heard it_. The song thankfully ended, there was a collective sigh of relief, when suddenly they heard The Iron Bull charging in his weapon drawn, “Where is it? Where’s the demon?” he shouted looking around.

Aela pursed her lips and schooled her face not to laugh, while Maxwell and Josephine covered it by coughing into their fists, but the others weren’t as fortunate to control it and the whole hall erupted in laughter. “The nerve of this..this beast!!” she stuttered completely offended.

“Maxwell, what company you keep.” Lord Trevelyan scolded eyeing the Bull with distaste. Iron bull scoffed not intimidated by the human, he stared down at him sheathing his battle axe and Lord Trevelyan looked away going pale.

Aela smiled at Bull and she gestured him to sit which he did right beside Varric. Aela then turned to the woman “That was ah..wonderful Lady Lucille.” She said forcing in a pleasant tone. Lady Lucille looked at her with contempt and eyed Maxwell up and down, which made Maxwell want to take a bath at that moment. Lady Lucille whispered to Aela’s ear, “Try to beat that wench.” And she stalked of towards Lady Trevelyan’s side who praised her.

Aela clenched her fists dispelling another bout of electricity, Maxwell put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief, “Show her how its done, Aela.” He mumbled to her and headed towards Bull, to Lady Lucille’s disappointment and anger.

Aela sat down in front of the piano and thought of a song to play, and she smiled at what she wanted, she tapped on the first few keys of the intro, in a simple manner which made Lady Lucille to scoff but was shushed by the rest of the audience. The door going to the Library opened and Dorian was about to scold the person but stopped when he saw Aela now sitting in front. He closed his mouth and stood beside Bull instead to watch.

After everyone was silent again she continued with the Intro of the song, and ended with a curl on the notes. It was a sweet tone, light and slightly bubbly. Her audience watched in awe as the melody of the song played, surrounding them with little bubbles of music.  _I’ll show her alright_ , she took a breath and started to sing

If I could begin to be

Half of what you think of me

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act

Wondering when I’m coming back

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love

Like you

She repeated the same pattern of music, as she continued to play she saw at the corner of her eye the rest of their comrades gathering, Solas came out of his rotunda, Cullen and Leliana coming in together, Sera and Cassandra having heard the commotion came in as well, while Cole appeared standing behind Varric, his feet tapping with the melody all of them, smiles on their faces, were watching at the back enjoying the music. She swayed with the music feeling it completely and she smiled at what it all meant. She looked over at Maxwell this time as she pressed harder on the keys.

I always thought I might be bad

Now I’m sure that it’s true

‘Cause I think you’re so good

And I’m nothing like you

She sang louder this time still looking at Maxwell who was grinning and blushing at her and he was being elbowed by Bull, and she grinned back, while pausing at the high note, caressing it and slowly sang the last part of the verse while her fingers caressed the keys themselves.

Look at you go

I just adore you

I wish that I knew

What makes you think I’m so special

She turned away this time focusing on the interlude of the song, letting the audience enjoy the music this time and she grinned as she loved the way the sound echoes in the whole of Skyhold, she could feel the magic of the castle itself wrap around her, like it was appreciating the sound she was making.

She was looking down at the keys focusing on it, so when she looked up pressing the notes to start the next verse, she was surprised to see Maxwell staring at her leaning towards her on the available surface, she smiled at him. She sang the next verse with such sincerity and she looked at him softly lingering on the last word closing her eyes.

If I could begin to do

Something that does right by you

I would do about anything

I would even learn how to love

She paused and Maxwell smiled softly at her lovingly, slowly she continued with the rest of the verse with vigor, now closing her eyes as she felt her heart skip at how he looked at her.  

When I see the way you look

Shaken by how long it took

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love like you

 

She opened her eyes slowly, staring at him as she slowly ended the song, almost whispering the last words lovingly to him, and she felt her heart beat faster as she said the last word, making his eyes widen at it.

Love like you

Love me like you

 

The song ended, Aela and Maxwell continued to stare at each other smiling. The crowd applauded, yet the both of them didn't move, they were completely wrapped in their own world not minding the stares and snickers that they were getting.

Suddenly Lady Lucille stood up and strode over to them and with a raise of hand, she slapped Aela across the face. Everyone gasped, Aela held on to her cheek completely shocked back to the present. "You bitch how dare you embarrass me and Maxwell, you flirting with him like a common tavern wench! Do you not know that we are betrothed?" she shrieked. The members of the circle growled and tried to approach them but was stopped when they saw Aela's eyes glow golden.

Lady Lucille flinched but didn't back down, Aela grinned her eyes still glowing. Maxwell looked at Lady Lucille with shock and turned towards his parents. Lord Trevelyan slapped a hand on his forehead, shaking his head while Lady Trevelyan had a shocked look, her hands in her mouth. Everyone else in the room gulped, Aela's grin wasn't a friendly one, it made shivers run down there spine. "I am well aware of that, Lady Lucille, the Inquisitor's parents has been so gracious in letting me know of the fact." she said in a sickly sweet and terrifying tone.

You have to give the spoiled brat credit as she didn't back down and just raised her nose at her, "Well then, if you know step away from my fiance or--"

"ENOUGH!" Maxwell roared, his shoulders shaking from rage, he glared down at her. "Guards, take this woman into the gallows!" he ordered looking over at the men that were still there, they saluted and approached taking the woman by her arms. Lady Lucille looked at him with incredulity, trying to push away from their hold "What? How--, she should be the one that you should be taking to the gallows! Utter disrespect of--"

Maxwell continued to glare down at her, his hand twitching from holding himself of from slapping her, "You have gone too far and imposed on our hospitality. You are in my castle, Lady Lucille, to insult the Inquisition's Army  _and_  the Seer of the Inquisition can be punishable by death." he said and the woman paled. "You have the gall to insult us in our home, I am not betrothed to you or to anyone my family throws at me." he said venomously. Lord and Lady Trevelyan protested and he looked at them, stopping them in their tracks, "Lady Ambassador, please write to the Lady Lucille's family of her crimes." Josephine smiled and noted it down "Also, arrange that she will be judged today in the afternoon, let her think of her actions. I have a mind of what will be done to her, but let her stew on it." 

"Yes, Inquisitor." Josephine bowed and gestured for the woman to be taken away. The main hall was abuzz, the nobles smiling and gossiping. They were satisfied, giggling amongst themselves at the fate of the impertinent Lady Lucille. Maxwell turned towards Aela with a soft look, she took a deep and shaky breath and smiled at him, her eyes turning back to normal. "That was going too far, Inquisitor."

"I had to or she would have turned into ashes, I'm not  _that_  cruel." He said smiling at her but his fists were still clenched, his anger still lingering. Lord and Lady Trevelyan approached them, “Maxwell! How could you do that to Lady Lucille, she is from a prestigious family in Ostwick!” Lady Trevelyan shouted in indignation.

“You disappoint me,“ Lord Trevelyan said shaking his head glaring at his son. Maxwell jaws clenched, and he turned to face him “Oh? are you now?” Maxwell said in a low voice.

Lord Trevelyan scoffed at him, throwing his arms up. “If you are to marry her, House Trevelyan would be in a wonderful business deal with them. You have brought it down to the ground with your naivety. You have tarnished our name!” Lord Trevelyan shook his head, “I’m even ashamed to call you my son.”

Aela’s eyes glowed golden again, making the man step back, she had a mind to punch the man then, and put him in his place, this nobles!

Maxwell was thankful that Aela was beside him, if she weren't he would have jumped the man and beat him to a pulp already, he sighed and looked at the crowd. _Fuck what the nobles had to say._ “Can I please ask everyone to leave the keep.” He ordered and stared at his father, when he didn’t hear anyone move he looked up glaring at them “NOW!” he roared making the people jump, they piled out of the keep.

The Inner Circle and his advisors remained settling themselves by the dining tables and looked at him stubbornly, Aela squeezed his hand, he gave her a small smile. _These stubborn fools, this is the wrong time to be supportive._ The sound of the doors closing echoed within the hall. He glared and his teeth bared.

“Now, please tell the Inner Circle and the advisors of the Inquisition, let them be the judge how I had brought shame and downfall to house Trevelyan. You, who had thrown away your son to the wind, only for you to come prancing to me, pushing a spoiled brat into my arms to marry and continue the family prestige.” He said gritting his teeth at the audacity, “You, who ordered to kill your daughter, your own flesh and blood, because she had eloped with her mage lover because it was tarnish the family name?!” he shouted at him. Lord Trevelyan flinched. Aela looked at Maxwell with wide eyes, but Maxwell ignored the looks he was getting. "Tell me and prove it, that I was the one that has tarnished House Trevelyan!"

Lady Trevelyan reached out to him, Maxwell stepped away from her, giving her a disgusted look, “And you never stepped in, you just let him do it.” Maxwell sat down on his throne and looked down at the two of them. It was silent and neither of them spoke, “Leave Skyhold and never come back or contact me again, you lost the right to your son a long time ago.”

 

The Trevelyans were escorted to the gates of Skyhold, and Lady Lucille was judged. She was crying, whimpering for mercy that her life be spared. Maxwell was merciful, but had ordered that their family be stripped of their noble hold in Ostwick. Josephine had bowed, thankful that he made the task easier for her, that instead of having her killed, which was harder to manage, that Lady Lucille had only brought shame and the downfall of their family, that was easier with the help of Leliana, since they had found other quite juicy scandals from Lady Lucille's family that can help petition it.

After the events of the day, they all had to take a breath. Aela tried to control her temper but the others didn’t seem completely inclined to rein it in, they had all gone drinking at the tavern. She excused herself from it and went to the battlements to take a breath and think, probably jump and fly for awhile. When she heard someone approach, she looked over to see Maxwell smiling tiredly at her. “Sorry about my mother and father, should have had them thrown outside instead and wrapped in meat so that the wolves may feast on them.”

Aela chuckled,  _She’d prefer that Lady Lucille be the one, but that would be a great bonus_  she thought but didn’t voice it out. “We should have that as a disclosure.” Aela said putting up her hands forming a rectangle and writing on air, “Snotty nobles who bother the Inquisition with petty things please be warned, if you are insufferable clouts then you shall all be covered in meat and thrown to the wolves.”

Maxwell laughed, “Sera would like that I think,” Aela agreed and they sighed enjoying the silence of the castle, the evening was peaceful only the noise at the tavern echoing within. “I’m sorry for my impertinence, and its okay if you don’t want to tell me,” she said shyly fidgeting, “but what happened between you and your family?” Aela asked and Maxwell gave her a smile, “Guess it’s time that I did tell you about myself huh.”

_Maxwell Trevelyan is the eldest son of House Trevelyan, “Modest in temper, Bold in deed” is their family motto and with this in mind he was forced and raised to be the perfect heir to the family’s namesake. He always tried to excel for his father to notice him. He toiled and endured his classes so that he can be someone that his father could approve of. Maker knows he tried to be the perfect son._

_Their family had great relations with the Chantry, he was to be sworn to be a Templar himself but Maxwell didn’t see that as his calling but instead wanted to be a businessman like his father. He thought it would be something that his father would want but Maxwell fell flat. Lord Trevelyan was disappointed in him, but was willing to give his son a chance to pursue what he wanted, to prove himself a better and suitable person for this. So instead the appointment was taken in by Maxwell’s sister, Evelyn._

_She showed promise, dedication and loyalty that his father was definitely proud of. She was kind compassionate, she was one of the more friendly Templars and the mages liked her. One particular mage did, her charge, they fell in love. Maxwell couldn’t be happier about it, when he visited her once she was blooming, like he had never seen her before. He had met the man and sure enough, they were genuinely in love._

_He went away for a time to handle business in their lands as per his father’s orders. Evelyn would write often but after a few months she stopped, he had inquired with his family about her but they didn’t speak. He went back to visit home to try and find out. But to his horror and sorrow, he found out that she was killed. What was circling was because of a mage. Outraged, he investigated about her mage lover, but when inquired it is said he was also dead, put down by the rest of the Circle of Magi themselves._

_He tried to drink his sorrows away, mourning the loss of his beloved sister. But one night in the tavern he was drinking in, a friend of Evelyn told him the truth that was being hidden from him, that they actually escaped, from the circle to elope. Evelyn went against their father’s wishes and he disowned her. Heartless man that he is, despite her being his very own daughter, he didn’t want to have the rumors circulated lest the name of the family be tarnished, he had had her daughter hunted down by mercenaries and she died with her mage lover._

_Maxwell was devastated to his very core. His father, his own flesh and blood, could be so cruel to kill his very own daughter just because of a reputation, he could have just let her be, denounced that he ever had a daughter anything, but to kill her off, that was..inhuman._

_Maxwell hunted the culprits down and killed them in cold blood, it didn’t matter that they had families, he killed them all. Revenge filling his veins, he didn’t care for anything except to quell his anger. His father found out, and he turned him away, Maxwell couldn’t be happier._

_Maxwell lived at the streets mostly but was fortunate enough to have good enough skills to join the thieves guild, travelling around, thus his arrival in the Conclave to steal from the rich people of the chantry as spite._

“That definitely backfired and so here I am, Maxwell Trevelyan, fallen from grace of his family, turned thief and murderer, now hailed ironically as the Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor of a religious organization. My life is just full of bullshit isn’t it?”

Aela couldn’t believe her ears, in game there were choices that the Inquisitor had bad relations with their family but for it to be this bad, Aela walked slowly to him. For a young man as kind hearted as him to be in a family that didn’t care for him or his sister, it was amazing that he was the man he is, how cruel fate is to those who deserve nothing but love and kindness in their lives.

Aela stroked his cheek as tears started to fall from her eyes. “I am so sorry,” she whispered. Maxwell smiled down at her, “Why are you apologizing,” he chuckled, he wiped the tears, “Thank you for crying for me, don’t worry it is in the past, I’ve learned from it.”

“It’s just cruel..and I..”

“Hush, my lo-..Aela” Maxwell stuttered, he almost slipped there, Aela smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Maxwell’s eyes widened but sighed, hugging her back, he didn’t feel pain about that part of his life anymore, it was irrelevant. Right now what’s important is..

Maxwell pulled away and looked down at her, she looked back at him, her golden eyes full of tears, the moonlight illuminating her beautiful face.  _How fortunate am I that a woman as sweet as her would cry for me.._ His eyes half lidded he leaned closer, Aela stopped breathing as she looked up at him, his eyes full of something she couldn’t put a name on, she closed her eyes and leaned in..closer and closer, they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces..closer and then

Then they heard footsteps come up to the battlements, and they jumped apart. A soldier popped up from the stairs and jumped himself as he was not expecting anyone up at the battlements, “Inquisitor, Seer! I apologize—“

Maxwell let out a frustrated breath and Aela sighed but smiled at the flustered soldier, “It is alright, we’re sorry this must be your spot, Maxwell I think we should—“

“Yes! Yes!” Maxwell said hurriedly a little flustered, “We shall be going now, good day!” and with that he pulled Aela into his arms carried her bridal style and ran towards her quarters. The flustered recruit was stunned, but smiled nonetheless, this is going to be a good story.

 

Aela held on to the Inquisitor, giggling. “Maxwell! What are you—“

“Shush woman, I have been interrupted for the longest time and it is now getting on my nerves. Maker preserve me, I shall have your lips!” Maxwell said almost in an angry tone. He kicked open the door of her quarters and barged in. He let her feet down on the ground and pushed her against the door, trapping her in with his body, his hands on either side of her head. Aela stared at him wide eyed, her mouth slightly open. He put his forehead against hers, “Andraste preserve me, if someone interrupts us again, I’ll” he growled and pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her gasp.

He nibbled and sucked her bottom lip, moaned at the feel of her lips responding to his ministrations. He pushed himself against her harder, she tasted surprisingly like cherries, her lips were soft against his, tantalizing, tempting, he won’t be getting enough of this. He felt Aela grab on to the back of his tunic, sliding down and gripping trying to hold on to something. He opened her legs with his knees and she moaned and instinctively grinded on it, he growled again. He tentatively prodded her mouth with his tongue and she answered, intertwining hers with his own.

They pulled apart slowly trying to catch their breaths and opened their eyes looking at each other blushes on their cheeks, Maxwell put his forehead against her and breathed in her scent. Nobody spoke, the silence between them stretching. “I’m sorry Aela..I” Maxwell started and Aela giggled putting a finger on his lips, stroking it, he bit on it lightly. “Hush now, let’s leave it at this for the moment.” Aela whispered.

Maxwell sighed and kissed her gently on the lips, “Yes,” he looked into her eyes, searching for something in her eyes. Aela smiled, “Goodnight Maxwell.” Maxwell grinned down at her and pulled away completely from her. She stepped aside and he went down the steps, still looking at her longingly, slowly she closed the door peeking at him as he walked backwards, looking like a love sick fool, but still he left, reluctantly.

Aela closed the door and took a breath, she slid slowly down on to the floor and touched her lips red from being just kissed,  _Sweet Andraste!_  Her Mabari pup, she named Dreadnaught came padding over to her licking her fingers, she stroked it and gave it a belly rub while closing her eyes. The events of the day taking its toll, the song, the look he was giving, the kiss.  _Fuck!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love like you - Steven Universe Rebecca Sugar  
> https://youtu.be/clJk8a5q1Lo


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted two chapters for you guys weeee!  
> Another one is on the way, prolly by monday hopefully.
> 
>  
> 
> Just to let you guys know I might not be posting another chapter until next week approx since I will be having a 3 day trip to the beach. 
> 
> Hope you guys have a phenomenal weekend :3

Skyhold was lively, gossip and rumors were the usual past time for its tenants and also a form of entertainment for those who aren’t involved. Dorian was completely elated of this new one as he listened in to a few of Leliana’s scouts run their mouth at their Spymaster about it.

It was about the Inquisitor and his lovely Seer. One of the new recruits that were about to patrol that night had seen the two in each other’s arms, jumping away from each other, interrupted from an obvious private moment together, the Inquisitor had picked up the Seer and ran full speed towards her quarters, her giggling the whole time. Dorian couldn’t wait for her to visit him.

Aela noticed the looks that she was getting as she was heading into the keep towards the library to bring back the books she had borrowed. Their resident rebel archivist would pinch her if his best friend doesn’t follow the library rules.

“So we’re at a climax?” Aela heard one of the nobles say as she passed, “We’re not the only ones reaching that climax.” And the two of them laughed, Aela felt her ears turned red and she hurriedly pushed through towards the library, she could have sworn Varric was chuckling as well.

Upon reaching the landing, Aela immediately set out to return the books to their shelves scanning the spines to make sure that she will put the books back their right place. She was minding her own business, when someone suddenly whispered beside her, “Into handsome roguish men I hear.”

Aela literally jumped from surprise and turned red. She was a stuttering mess unable to form a coherent comeback, which made the mage laugh, “You are adorable! But tell me was he really that good?” he asked. Aela frowned at him, “We have done nothing, we just—“ she started but noticed the anticipation on the mage’s face and the sudden stillness of the area. Everyone was listening.

“This is none of your business, Dorian” she hissed to him and his face fell, as he had hoped that she would share a little bit. “Suit yourself! I can give you a few tips you know: How to make a man—“

“Nope!” she interrupted, blushing. Aela scrunched her nose, “I will really burn that mustache of yours.” She threatened, “One of these days, I swear.”

“Leave my glorious mustache out of this.” Dorian scolded, and they heard a snort from above them and Aela paled, Leliana was looking down at her wiggling her eyebrows. Aela blushed and ran down towards Solas who seemed to be in a troubled mood. Her eyes widened and he looked up at her. “It’s my friend, it’s as you said.”

 

At the other side of the keep, Maxwell had a dreamy look on his face, sighing as they waited for the Lady Seer to arrive in the War Room. Memories of last night’s kiss still lingering in his mind, it was a miracle that he was able to sleep with the kiss playing over and over in his head the whole night. The door opened and he turned grinning but his face fell as it was Leliana that came in, a smug look on her face as she eyed the Inquisitor.

Maxwell sighed again, he was oblivious to the stares and giggles of his advisors. Morrigan watched completely amused by this, but frowned as she was reminded of the same reaction from a man who is now known as the King of Ferelden.

The door burst open and Maxwell whirled facing the new arrival a grin on his face but it fell when they saw Aela geared up. “I apologize, but I have a task to do.” She said immediately “I’m here to report that I’ll be going to the Exalted Plains with Solas. I will explain and submit a report after this is done, I’m pressed for time.” With that she bowed and ran away, Solas waiting for her at the other end. They were left there stunned into silence by her whirlwind declaration.

 

Aela led Solas up to the battlements instead of the tables to the elf’s confusion. “What are we doing up here Seer?” Solas finally asked when they arrived, facing the direction towards the Exalted Plains. Aela grinned at him, “Are you afraid of heights, Solas?” she asked tucking the map inside her pocket and quickly braided her hair.

Solas eyes widened having realized what she was planning to do. “No, but why do we need to do this? We can just fade walk or run towards the location.”

Aela gave him a solemn look, “That’s going to expend your magic in something unnecessary, Flying is faster..” she stood up at the battlements and closed her eyes, focusing her magic to surround her. Solas felt the veil crack and whip around her, and bit by bit she started to rise. Aela opened her eyes slowly, glowing golden, a bit of excitement in her eyes and looked down at Solas, offering her hand. “Make sure nothing is gonna fall off from you, This is the first time I’m going to do this with someone so you better hold on to me, you might just have to hug me.”

Solas smirked, a twinkle in his eyes, he almost felt like he was young again, exploring the world, cocky and adventurous. “Just make sure that the Inquisitor won’t have my head for this.” Solas joked and took her hand. Just as he did, he felt the veil whip around him as well and he started to rise up too. He almost panicked, his eyes widening in wonder, but there are more pressing matters rather than worrying about himself, Aela hugged him wrapping her hands around him making the tips of his ears redden with embarrassment.

Aela grinned, “Don’t let go, even if you figure out how the veil works, curiously Dorian and Vivienne can’t do it, let’s not test you. Ready?”

Solas nodded and before he knew it they were zooming through the air towards the direction of the plains like a hawk diving down towards its prey, streamlining through the horizon. He looked behind him seeing that Skyhold was getting smaller and smaller. He tried to open his mouth but found that the wind was too strong. Aela looked at him and formed a barrier around them, to battle the wind. “This would be easier for us to talk, what is it Solas.” She asked the elf while still looking forward.

“You’ve mentioned that Dorian and Madame Vivienne already tried this? What did they say the reason was that they can’t do it?” Solas asked and Aela had to smirk at him. “Going to use this against me after all of this is over?”

Solas frowned at her, she got him there which made her chuckle but didn’t pursue that topic, “They can’t explain it, we thought it’s something about mind over matter about knowing how this would work and feel how the magic that surrounds your body, they tried it on their own. Practiced, theorized and everything else they could think of but their body couldn’t seem to replicate this, they ended up getting sick and I told them not to risk their bodies, maybe its because of how different I am from all of you, I’m not sure.” She said grimly.

Solas chuckled, “You are really mysterious, Seer.”

 

In just an hour and a half they arrived at the Exalted Plains, Solas guided her towards the area where the Spirit of Wisdom had been taken, he pointed down and Aela gasped, he could see the circle of binding surrounding a green spirit shaped like an elven woman, three mages were concentrating as they sent out waves of their magic towards the stones. “When I get nearer to the ground, let go and I’ll destroy her bindings.”

Aela flew down, electricity dancing and crackling along her arm. As soon as she got nearer to the ground Aela cast her barrier on Solas and he let go of her. She took that opportunity to destroy the summoning circle stones surrounding the Spirit of Wisdom.

Startled by their arrival the mages scattered away from the summoning circle as Aela zoomed by destroying it, crumbling at each blow she cast on it. With circle destroyed the Spirit sat on the ground, panting, sapped of its energy. Aela stood by her shielding her with a barrier as well. Wisdom looked up at her with shock and awe.

Solas ran towards them and knelt in front of Wisdom, “Lethallin, are you alright?” but the spirit didn’t have time to reply as the mages approached them warily. The leader of the group pointed his staff at Aela visibly shaking in fear, “Demon accomplices!” he shouted, making Aela roll her eyes. The stupidity and lack of knowledge of Circle Mages is just borderline infuriating. Solas walked over to them and the man spoke to him, “What are you doing, elf?” He shouted angrily, making Solas growl menacingly, “Get away from the demon or you’re going to get possessed!”

Solas his own spells at the ready, looked back at Aela, she nodded and watched as Solas, his aura manifesting around him, stalked closer towards the mages who were backing up. She saw their faces of horror as they looked at Solas. Whatever face he was making, Aela didn’t want to know or see it. With a scream of terror they tried to run but Solas sent out his spells. Fire consumed the mages and they screamed in pain. After awhile, their screams were getting softer and they slumped on the ground, dead.

Aela turned towards Wisdom smiling at her, “You are safe now, rest and if you need I can heal you.” Now that she looked closer, she saw that the Spirit of Wisdom definitely looked Elven though she was a translucent, you could still see her features. She was slender, just like how female elves are, she had long silky hair and she was wearing what seemed to be travel clothes. It didn’t come as a surprise to her that this spirit looked different from the game.

Solas approached them then, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and relief. “Do you need any help, my friend?” Wisdom shook her head and smiled back, “I am alright, you have arrived earlier than I thought you would. Thank you.” she said bowing in gratitude towards him. “No, thank her,” Solas said looking softly at Aela.

“I am glad I could help in saving you, if the world was any wiser you wouldn’t have to go through this.” Aela said sadly sitting down in front of the spirit. Wisdom tilted her head at her, “Thank you, young one.” She bowed and paused studying her, “You are not of this world, very fascinating.”

Aela chuckled, “I’ve been called that multiple times, but thank you.”

Solas shook his head smiling, “She is the one I have told you about, lethallin. She knew of what was going to happen to you.” He said sitting down by the spirit’s side. Wisdom eyes widened but smiled in understanding. “I see, definitely wiser than most and confounding, you have thought long and hard about the decisions you make. If you had acted too soon or too late, then I might have been lost. Compared to my friend despite his years, you are definitely ahead.”

Solas gave her a shocked look making the two women laugh, “I was young and stupid, I told you thousands of times.”

Aela laughed as she watched them argue animatedly, she took a breath and looked up at the sky, thinking of the game. If they were able to save the spirit in the game, would Solas have hesitated to continue with his plan?

 

“You change everything.”

Aela looked at Solas shocked to hear that line from him. They were resting at the location where Wisdom was being bound, before they depart for Skyhold again. Solas didn’t want her to push herself too hard, she shrugged and rested while Solas talked to Wisdom in Elvhen, after awhile the spirit returned to the Fade.

She frowned, thinking and turning what he said in her head. “Well, I should be or I think I should, if it means saving Thedas and well you.” she said, whispering the last part. Solas smiled at her, “Why do you do this, why do you care for this world even if you are not from here?”

Aela sighed, “I..it’s actually hard to explain, but easy in a way.”

Solas raised a brow in question, Aela chuckled, and “I know it doesn’t make sense, but, the people who supposedly created this, ”gesturing towards the whole area,“ In my world, from the artist, to the writers, to everyone basically. They have no idea that you really exist, that for them this was just a figment of their imagination, a fruit of hard work and careful thinking.” She paused, remembering the lessons and the emotions the game had brought her when she played the Dragon Age series, “The stories and the people they gave life to; touched me in a way that made me want to do everything that I can to get the best possible outcome in my decision, even in my own life. That I always have an option, that I always have a choice.”

Solas stayed silent listening to her, “I want to save you,” she looked at Solas, “All of you from every harm that comes your way.”

Solas chuckled and shook his head, “You know that you can’t save everyone nor can you make every one happy.”

“I know,” Aela smirked at him, “But I’d die trying, if that’s what it takes.”

 

Maxwell was worried, of course he was worried, they’ve left a few hours ago to the Exalted Plains where there were still hostile people roaming around the area despite having liberated most of it (according to Cullen). He was held up as they still had something other things to discuss besides the main issue with Corypheus but they couldn’t continue as Aela wasn’t present.

He paused and took a breath as he climbed up the stairs towards his tower about to grab his armor and daggers. _Who told them to actually put my quarters way up this freaking tower._ He sighed and continued up the rest of the flight. _They wouldn’t have gotten far, I might still be able to catch them_. As soon as he opened the door, he took of his shirt and threw it off landing somewhere in the room. He hurriedly put on his leather pants after taking off his normal ones at the same time, putting on his upper armor as he was trying to hurry up to get down towards the stables and get his mount.

“Maxwell?”

Maxwell surprised fell on the floor on his back, he groaned and pulled up his pants to hide his you know whats. He sat up to see Aela standing by his balcony, a hand on her mouth trying not to laugh. “Aela! Maker, I thought you were going to the Exalted Plains to help Solas’s friend?” he asked fixing himself.

Aela went inside and walked towards him, “Yes, and we’re done. I was going to tell you but they said you were going to follow us and that you went up to your quarters.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes, this was probably Leliana’s doing, he combed back his hair that had come undone from its tie and sighed. Aela fidgeted not looking at him, “I’m sorry having run off like that, and for barging in.” she turned away heading towards the balcony. He took a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him, grabbing her around her waist, “I missed you.” He whispered looking into Aela’s golden eyes.

She grinned at him raising her brow, “I’ve only been gone for a few hours.” Maxwell leaned in down her neck, making her shiver as he nipped and licked at the area were her pulse was. He snaked his hands down to her rump and squeezed pushing her against his growing hardness that she moaned arching towards him. Maxwell smirked mischievously down at her, “Even so, It felt like an eternity to me.”

“You’re so chee—“ Aela wasn’t able to finish as Maxwell leaned in and captured her lips. Aela closed her eyes, putting her hands on his shoulder to keep herself standing. From the way he was kissing her, she feels like her knees would give from how good he feels. He had a heady taste, intoxicating and addicting as their tongues battled each other. He was alternating from teasing her with his tongue to nipping her lips.

Maxwell slid his hand down her legs and went down slightly to pick her up, holding her behind her knees. Aela wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hands support her bottom. He started walking towards the bed, she combed her fingers through his hair which made him groan in pleasure. The sound made Aela giggle, he gently laid her down on the bed pulling away from her lips. It made her shiver the way he was looking at her, full of lust and promise.

Maxwell leaned down again, his lips on hers, his hands snaking up from her waits up to her breast, squeezing them and making her groan with pleasure--

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Maxwell let out a frustrated groan and Aela a sigh, _Can’t I catch a break?!_ Maxwell thought and shouted at the door as Aela started to giggle “For the love of..WHAT IS IT?!”

"Inquisitor it seems that the Lady Seer has returned.” Josephine’s voice came muffled by the closed door. “I know, Josephine. Thank you!” Maxwell shouted back and they heard silence at the door. “Oh! Ohhhh, I see, I’m sorry to have disturbed the both of you.” And with that they heard her footsteps walking away and a giggle.

Aela chuckled, looking up at Maxwell who was pleading her with his blue puppy dog eyes that they continue. She laughed at him and shook her head, Maxwell moved off of her, pouting. She pushed off of the bed heading towards the balcony. “Regretfully, I think I should go and make my report, I’ll see you tomorrow at the meeting.” She said shyly looking at him, a twinkle in her eye, lust still in them. Maxwell didn’t miss the look and sighed again, “There is work to be done.” He agreed.

And with that she stood on the balcony and jumped, flying towards her own room. Maxwell groaned and put his arm on his eyes, frustrated, in more ways than one.

 

The next day after the excitement with her sudden departure from Skyhold with Solas, Maxwell headed towards the War Room excited to see her again had made him awake early and was the first one to arrive, followed by Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and then Morrigan. When the door opened and Aela came through with her report, Maxwell whirled around grinning.

The advisors were trying to hold on to their laughter as they could imagine Maxwell with a dog tail wagging behind him. Aela came through the door blushing when she looked at Maxwell’s eager face, “Lady Seer we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival.” Cullen said chuckling, “More so than others,” Leliana supplied

Aela eyed their advisors but kept silent, as she blushed redder than before. She stood on her usual spot beside the Inquisitor. The advisors noticing that they gravitated towards each other automatically and unconsciously as Aela scanned the map, taking mental notes of their progress as Maxwell was briefing her of what had transpired yesterday. After they were done they looked up at the same time to the 3 main advisors, “You’d think that was just an act, amusing.” Cullen muttered.

Aela relayed the report she had made of what had transpired in the Exalted Plains and reported the current situation in the Plains. Maxwell stared at her with a soft look as she did and was completely enraptured at her dedication in all of this.

After the report was done with a few amazed faces, Leliana informed them that according to Iron Bul, the Qun would like to do an alliance with the Inquisition. This was frowned upon by the others more so by Aela. Knowing Iron Bull, he would have reported her presence in the Inquisition as well, she sighed as it would add complications. _Maybe I should have not revealed myself too soon back in Haven, but then why hadn’t the Qun made any aggressive advances?_

Aela turned to Maxwell, “We will need to talk to the Iron Bull about this and there is something I need to ask him.”

Morrigan piped up, “What about Corypheus, we shouldn’t take him lightly isn’t he already marching towards the Arbor Wilds?”

Leliana nodded, “Yes, my scouts have reported that they seem to be staying just outside the wilds themselves.” Aela frowned at that, this information in unnerving, “Have they reported anything else? Back in my world, as soon as they march there they immediately storm towards the Wilds.”

“They seem to be waiting for something.” Morrigan said thoughtfully.

“Or someone.” Maxwell grimly added looking down at Aela. Squaring his shoulder he put his hand on the table “We need to be vigilant, they might be plotting something.” Maxwell said, looking at Cullen, “Commander, we need to tighten our security, have everyone checked when there is a change of guards or shifts. We can’t have any of Corypheus’s spies to infiltrate our walls.”

Cullen nodded and picked up the reports he needed to do, “In the mean time, we need to attend to our Inner Circle’s needs. Dismissed.” Maxwell said with authority. He looked down worriedly at Aela who winked at him, “Everything is going to be fine.” she whispered squeezing his hand.

 

Maxwell and Aela headed over to the tavern where they saw the Iron Bull sparring with his lieutenant. Iron Bull looked up and called out to them, “Boss, Lady Seer, hoped you’d come by. You must have heard from Red about the alliance.”

Maxwell nodded, “An alliance sounds good though there is something of importance we need to ask you, Bull. Shouldn’t we be talking in private about this” He said, looking at Bull’s lieutenant, Krem. Bull shook his head, “He already knows about this, Krem’s fine though he needs to improve his shield bash.” The qunari growled at Krem who rolled his eyes.

Maxwell nodded at that and looked over to Aela gesturing at her with his head to ask her question. Iron Bull, looked at her with a soft look. It seems that he already knew what she was going to ask so she sighed, “Did you tell them about me?”

“Yes I did.” Bull said in a low serious tone. She looked over to Maxwell who was glaring at Bull, she grabbed his hand, a gesture that the Bull didn’t miss. “He was doing what he was ordered to do Maxwell, he is still a Ben-Hassrath. This was part of the whole package, when you hired him.” Aela soothed. Maxwell growled and pulled her away out of Bull’s earshot, “That was before you came, if we need to refresh your memory, I never thought that..” he sighed exasperated and he paced in front of her.

Aela smiled at him, _When did he become such a worry wart?_ She touched his arm and made him look at her, _To hell about the gossip_ she rose up on her tip toes and kissed his mouth, surprising him and turning a few heads. Iron Bull laughed at the two of them, “I told you everything is going to be fine, stop worrying.” She looked over at Bull who was looking right at her, she knew that he could still hear her. “I will be with all of you every step of the way. No matter what you decide” Iron Bull’s eyes widened at her statement and Aela gave him a wink, and turned to Maxwell who was now crossing his arms. She pulled on his nose, “I am your Lady Seer, after all.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes but smirked down at her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “I am inclined to not trust your being a ‘Seer’” he said gesturing a quotation mark, “when you say something like that, the thing with the Fade at Therinfal Redoubt comes to mind.”

“Isn’t discovering things fun?” she giggled.

 

“This is not my idea of fun, Aela.” Maxwell grumbled as they trudged towards the Stormcoast, and as per the usual, the weather in the area was as expected. It was raining like there’s no tomorrow. Aela just shook her head, “Don’t be such a baby! What would the nobility or the people say when they find out that the Inquisitor is like this?”

“They’d say he has a good point.” Dorian grumbled behind them as he was soaked from head to toe, though his hair was still in good condition despite the rain, which Blackwall had commented on. When they arrived at the designated spot to meet their contact they were surprised to see an elf, greet them.

They met with their contact, Gatt, an Elven friend of Iron Bull who he was with back in Seheron. He called Iron Bull, Hissrad, Keeper of Illusions or “Liar, it means liar.” Gatt had said with a curious hardness in his tone, while looking at the Inquisitor. He looked to have a friendly face or he had schooled it to be that way but Aela new otherwise.

He explained their mission, a Dreadnought run. To be able to establish the alliance, they had to go disrupt smuggled Red Lyrium shipments that were going to come in from the shores of the Coast. The spies of the Qun had uncovered that the Venatori were behind this whole operation.

Their group, Maxwell’s Inner Circle and Bull’s Chargers, will be split in two to be a signaling team for the Dreadnought to attack the smuggler’s ship. They were to be grouped so that for any Venatori agents that may be guarding area would be duly eliminated and to make sure that the Dreadnought would be able to survive this ambush.

Maxwell found all of this all wrong as Gatt tried to persuade them that a smaller force would be better compared to a whole army, and that if they fail here the chances of capturing or finding the next schedule of shipments and locations may not be able to be uncovered. It was all so fishy.

He looked down at Aela who was wearing a mage armor instead of the Rogue armor he gave her, a hood was thrown over her head to hide her red hair. She decided to come along, to his annoyance, but she was going to be under cover as one of the Bull’s Chargers, just in case the whole thing goes out of proportion. Aela had talked to Iron Bull about hiding within the ranks of his troops and he agreed wholeheartedly to both Maxwell and her surprise.

Gatt looked over behind Bull and Maxwell, looking for someone. “Hissrad, you mentioned of an other worlder, a “Seer” in the Inquisition that usually joins your missions. Is she not here?” Gatt asked looking over at the rest of the Chargers eyeing each one. Maxwell stiffened, Aela had had it right that they would be interest in her.

Bull immediately interjected making a smooth transition. “Well, the Seer had other things to take care of back in Skyhold, entertaining nobles and all. She has the worst job in the whole inquisition dealing with them.” Bull chuckled and the elf chuckled along with him. “Hopefully with this alliance on the way, I might meet here, you mentioning that she’s a beauty.”

“Being a red-head does add points to her. But she’s spoken for.” Bull said pointing towards Maxwell who was crossing his arms. Gatt laughed, “I apologize, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m just a man who knows how to appreciate a woman’s beauty.”

Aela rolled her eyes, _A liar and a smooth talker_ she thought and saw Iron Bull looking at her while heading towards them. _But this Qunari has a mind of his own, he makes his own choices now._ As per what was planned, Bull would go with Gatt and Maxwell, Aela went with the Chargers. Maxwell nodded toward her and she saluted at him a smirk on her lips.

 

“You gave them the easiest one, Hissrad.” Gatt said as they climbed up the steep incline towards the Venatori camp. Bull raised a brow at him, “Really? I don’t think so.”

Their end of things went down smoothly without any hiccups to Gatt’s delight. Maxwell looked over towards the other side where the Chargers were already finished up and already sent out a light flare. The Dreadnought came out of hiding and as soon as it saw the smuggler’s ship it fired its cannons sinking it completely.

Everything seems to be working smoothly but Bull swore out loud as he saw Venatori agents were heading towards the Chargers location. They were going to use it as leverage to fire at the Dreadnought. “Warn them Bull!” Blackwall said a panic look on his face. Gatt glared at the bearded man, “No, Hissrad, if you make them retreat the Dreadnought will be the one that will be targeted, they have to hold that position.”

Iron Bull growled, he knew that but if he doesn’t sound the signal then his men will.

“Are you going to let your Charger’s die?” Maxwell said an incredulous look on his face, a hint of urgency as well since Aela was there with them. They looked over at the cliff and saw that Aela had already set a barrier just in case.

The bulk of the venatori heading towards them was too many, almost a little army in itself. The Chargers wouldn’t be able to fight through them. Maxwell didn’t doubt that the people inside the battleship would see the advance of the Venatori, but the Dreadnought was not doing anything!

“Bull, signal the ship to fire at the Venatori, or even if it cant signal for them to back out!” Maxwell said urgently seeing the Venatori getting closer and closer towards the hill. Iron Bull was silent, but Gatt stayed firmed and looked at Maxwell with a pitiful look, “It can’t fire from that range and it can’t back up. The Chargers need to hold that position, Inquisitor.”

Maxwell growled holding Gatt’s collar and pushing him against a tree. “This isn’t an alliance! You’re putting the Iron Bull to the test!”

“I’m only following orders as should Hissrad..” Gatt answered in a cold tone.

Before they could argue, they heard a loud blaring of the horn. Maxwell whirled to turn and look at Bull, and they watched as Aela’s barrier dropped, the Chargers moving back into a retreat.“Yes, yes it is, Boss.”

Maxwell let go of Gatt who coughed glaring up at Iron Bull who approached them a sad look on his face. “How could you after all this time, Hissrad! All of this wasted!” Gatt stood up and pushed against Bull, “I stood up for you, I told them you will never become Tal-vashoth!”

Maxwell growled blocking and pushing Gatt back with his hands, “His name is The Iron Bull.” Gatt looked at him then at Bull a disappointed look on his face. “Yes, I guess it is.”

They turned to watch as the Venatori agents climbed on to the now deserted hill, that the Chargers vacated and the mages fired at it. Maxwell looked at the battle ship that was going underfire. “Bull, when the Dreadnought sinks..”

Iron Bull shook his head, “Dreadnoughts don’t sink.” After saying it they felt an explosion, almost throwing them down to the ground. The ship was consumed in fire still, sinking down to the depths of sea. Gatt shook his head and left them immediately, saying that he needs to report about this to his superiors.

 

When the Chargers returned, the others noticed that the mercenaries seem to have accepted Aela automatically within their ranks in just a few hours of their mission from the way they interact and laugh with her. Krem grinned up at Bull who was giving them a proud stare, “Thanks for the heads up chief, that would have been bloody battle if it weren’t for your warning, or of the Seer’s barriers. She’s a real asset.” He said grinning at Aela who had pulled off her hood, smiling at Krem.

They all returned to camp, the weather was thankfully friendlier as the rain stopped to a soft drizzle. Aela stared on the horizon, watching as the untamed waves of the sea continued to lap the shores. She heard large footsteps approaching her from behind, “You must be wondering about what I did, hm?” she asked

The Iron Bull stood beside her, “Of course I do, I let you join in because I know that no matter what, you’re going to come with them.” he said in a soft tone trying not to let the others hear. “You wanted to join them, so that if I did choose to follow the Qun, the Chargers would still live, even at the cost of you bleeding out. You would fight tooth and nail, with that I give my thanks.”

Her eyes widened, but shook her head. She shouldn’t be surprised, how sharp and observant he really is, the game doesn’t do his skills justice. “You know me so well, it amazes me that you know how I tick.”

“It’s not that hard to figure you out, you have that stature, its in your eyes, and the most obvious part of this attitude of self sacrifice you’re doing, is how you turn into a mother hen when it comes to fights.”

Aela laughed putting a hand on her mouth, “I’m sorry if I mother you all too much. Better count that as a fault and a weakness.”

Bull put a large hand on her side and hugged her on his side. “Never, stay like that, the boss needs a mother hen like you.”

Aela pushed against him, though there was something that was bothering her, "The Qun was interested in me weren't they? Why haven't they tried to infiltrate Skyhold to try and take me away?"

Bull scoffed, "Because I didn't give a full report about you, I just told them you know how events would come out not the power you wield. Saarebas aren't treated in the Qun the way the Boss, treats you." he explained winking.

Aela stiffened and punched him blushing, "So was he really that good?" Aela groaned and punched him again with embarassment making the Qunari laugh.

 

They returned from the Stormcoast after a few days travel, they have sent word in advance to Skyhold about what had transpired, which made the advisors sigh in relief. They didn’t think that an alliance would the Qun would do them any benefit in the long run.

Gatt also visited to report his superiors’ distaste of how things worked. That was that, but Aela had advised to be vigilant at this time, “Tal-Vashoths are usually assassinated by the Qun,” she said looking at them, “We need to keep the allies we have safe.”

“They had interest in you as well as I remember, we better not risk it.” Maxwell added

“Lady Seer, this particular mission you have had us do in Val Royeaux has been done.” Josephine said handing over a piece of paper to Aela. Aela eagerly looked over the report and smiled at the outcome. Josephine continued, “It wasn’t as difficult as we thought it would be, I’m surprised you haven’t encountered this, you seem unsure about this one.” Aela smiled softly at her, “Yes it is quite delicate, I wanted a chance for this mission to be different, make it simpler for all of us.”

“Care to enlighten us on who this would concern? Thom Rainier isn’t that remarkable of a figure.” Leliana raised a brow, she didn’t deem this as an important thing when she had received that report, but Aela had personally asked for it, which was a surprising initiative. Aela sighed almost hesitating to answer her query, “It is not my story to tell, that person will tell us when they’re ready. You better brace yourselves.”

They all looked at her, she was back to her cryptic replies, they’ve already gotten used to her, cryptic messages when it comes to important ‘plot points’. So they let it be, for now.

Morrigan had told them that she had found something interesting underneath the castle, and only wanted Maxwell to come with her. Aela agreed to her notion and assured the others that it will be fine. As soon as the two left, Aela faced the advisors, “I think it would be wise to have Morrigan explain this to you, though I know the situation well enough, the importance and certain details of it is best to be discussed by someone who studies it.”

Hesitantly the advisors nodded, trusting in her and she had to smile, “If I may be excused, I need to have some time for myself and consider certain outcomes before I discuss the other missions we have.”

“Is it about your relationship with the Inquisitor?” Leliana piped in, and Aela fidgeted not looking at the three. Josephine elbowed Leliana who giggled, “N-no, I—“ she stuttered, she bowed not looking at them and ran.

“You’re scaring her off.” Cullen said smirking at Leliana. “I am not! I’m just trying to get the juicy bits.” She protested “It’s not every day that we see two people get all soft and googly eyed at each other right in front of us.”

Josephine smiled, “It’s about time that the two of them made some progress. It’s hard to watch two people circle around each other, it can be quite..” she paused looking for the right word, “Frustrating.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Blackwall is frustrated. Thinking and flipping outcomes in his head. He had read the report that had dropped from one of Leliana’s scouts piles of reports a few weeks ago. He had scanned through it, and he paled when he saw his name. The scout returned having realized he had dropped a file, and bowed thanking him.

Blackwall never got the chance again to see it as he failed retrieve it, as the report itself has disappeared. From what he had read they were going to execute his lieutenant, Monray for the crimes that he, as Thom Rainier had committed. It was eating him, the fear, the shame but more so is the injustice of it all. He can’t let them execute an innocent man, he has to leave Skyhold to save him before anyone find out, before Josephine found out, before Aela..

Blackwall stopped dead from his pacing, Aela. She knows! Almost running he head towards the door, only to stop when he saw Aela standing there, blocking his exit. She was looking at him with a soft smile approaching him. “I have something to deliver to you that will put your mind at ease.”

He gulped and approached her slowly like a frightened and cornered animal. He took the piece of paper with shaking hands and read. His eyes widened, the prisoner was saved by the Inquisition, cleansed of his crimes, recruited to be part of the army. They had found him to be a loyal man who follows orders without questioning his superiors and that it had caught the Lady Seer’s attention. He looked at her wide eyed and slack jawed. “How were you able to..”

Aela shrugged, “I said that it was something that might benefit the Inquisition. It was hard to convince them to pursue this without exposing you, but as I said to them, it is not my story to tell.” Blackwall was about to speak but they heard the chatter of some people near the stables, he sighed “Can I talk to you about this in a place more private?”

Aela smiled and gestured for him to lead the way. They went up the battlements to a more secluded area with no patrols. They would need to have someone here Aela noted to herself I’m turning into Cullen and she shook her head to push the thought of it away. She leaned on the wall looking into the horizon waiting for him to speak. Blackwall paced in front of her trying to form the right words. “After all this time you’ve been with us, I’ve forgotten who you were, what you know.”

“That tends to happen, it surprises the advisors sometimes.” Aela shrugged again.

He felt the blood draining from his face, this wasn’t as easy as hacking a man in two. This was it, everything that he had worked for, all coming down on him burying him underneath the rubble. He didn’t know what Aela had planned for him. Blackwall closed his eyes, he couldn’t let her do this, he was guilty, he didn’t need saving “I should pay for my crimes, I need to.” Aela looked at him then, “What for? The matter is done, Thom Rainier the captain of the Orlesian army was never found, lost or whatever.” She whispered her tone getting softer, like a caress.

“But he is here, I’m him, you know and yet you..” he paused and gripped his hair closing his eyes to stop the guilt, the tears, but images of the people he had wronged passed through his mind’s eye, “I’m the reason those men were killed, their families suffered because of me, I..” he choked and knelt on the ground, his head down “Why are you protecting me? I’m a murderer, a monster.”

Aela gave him a sad look and knelt in front of him, cupping his face and making him look at her, “I am not a cruel person, Blackwall. No one in the Inquisition is. Even you,” and she stroked the wrinkles that were now more prominent than before “You have made mistakes yes, but you’re trying to change.”  
“Change,” He scoffed,” I took a dead man’s identity and hid behind the armor, so that Blackwall can live, and continue to do good, just like the man he was. How can I redeem myself, there’s nothing for me, nothing for Thom Rainier.”

“You do.” she said softly, “Do you think Josephine would allow you to just disappear? Are you going to leave her just like that, naked, her heart bare to you without even telling her the truth, without even taking a chance?” she said, her heart in her throat, remembering the first time she had romanced Blackwall in game, it left her heartbroken.

“She would understand.” She coaxed, when she saw he wasn’t convinced she added, “Were you trying to be Blackwall when you were making her laugh, when you were flirting with her, when you were spending time together?” Blackwall stopped and stared at her wide eyed, she smiled “This is you, Thom Rainier, Blackwall. You have moulded yourself into what he was, what you wanted to be and after all this suffering you’re putting yourself into. To try and atone you are becoming a better man. You deserve love, you deserve happiness.”

“You haven’t seen her, Blackwall.” Aela said dreamily, remembering Josephine’s face when she first received flowers on her table. “During the meetings how she blooms and blushes whenever flowers were put on top of her table, flowers from you. How she sometimes sighs longing, trying to get things done so she could have time to talk with you.”

Blackwall pulled away from her looking guiltily down at his hands, “Then don’t tell her anything..”

Aela shook her head, this stubborn bear. “Trust me when I say that she will have a fit and she will use her connections to try and find you. She will not believe me when I say I wouldn’t know where you are, what you’re trying to do.”

“Then tell them, I give you permission to.” He said his voice echoing in their little private space. Aela frowned at him “Do you think anyone of them will be happy to find out their friend and comrade just left them just when the fight is going to get rough?”

Blackwall shook his head at her, “Then tell them truth!!” he insisted in a soft whisper, pain lacing through his body, as the thought of losing his friends, his comrades, Josephine. Aela sighed “Sure the truth,” she stood looking down at him, she started to pace. He pointed at him like showing of an object, like he himself was being judged in front of the Inquisitor himself “Here, is a man with a horrible past, he isn’t the one we thought he was. He is the missing fugitive, Thom Rainier, a man charged with treason and murder.” She said in a soft tone trying not to catch anyone’s attention.

“He was the man that the real warden Blackwall saw from a tavern one night beating up a pervert from bothering the tavern maid. A man who wallowed in misery consumed by his guilt, he didn’t see a criminal but man that just needed a chance to change and redeem himself, a man that had a potential.” Aela paused, seeing Blackwall looked up at her with wide eyes, _She even knew that_

“Instead of letting him waste away, he was conscripted, sent to some ruins in the Stormcoast to hunt darkspawn and bring back a vial of blood, but when he came back. The real warden was attacked, and this man came to his aid, instead of running like a coward he thought he was. The warden sacrificed his life for this man, so he could live.” Aela took a breath, remembering the Warden’s Creed, “In death, sacrifice.”

“Thom Rainier, decided that he should die that day, and become Warden Blackwall. He made the name his own hiding his real identity behind the armor of another. But despite the deception, he did good for those who need help, tried to be someone besides a man who just wanted money. A man who wanted to change for the better.” She grinned at him, with confidence and pride. “He fought against demons, he fought alongside the Inquisitor and his comrades, he helped the wardens to see sense in adamant, reminding them who they are and what they stand for, a man who sacrifices so much of himself to protect.”

“That’s not..”

“That’s the truth.” She frowned, frustrated at the man and took him by his collar, making him grunt. “It’s up to you to tell them, Josephine needs to be the first one to know Blackwall, she..” Aela hesitated, “She cares for you very much.”

Aela let go of him, “You have friends here you are not alone, you don’t need to hide. Remember what I told you in Haven? I believe in you and I’ll support you. You owe them the truth.” She said, _As I do_ she thought to herself, _You’re one to talk Aela_

Blackwall stood up and took her hand, looking shyly at her with gratitude, “I don’t know what to say about how much you trust in me.” He whispered and Aela grinned pointing towards her temple. He chuckled, “Right, It’s just, I don’t know how to tell them. I couldn’t find an opening for it any other time in the beginning.”

Aela chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah I know right, I had to think things through really fucking hard. But remember this when you are ready.” she paused and smiled, “Some would easily believe you and won’t take it against you, some already know, some have an inkling and some won’t be as friendly as they are to you now. Are you willing to risk their good graces for them to know the truth, for them to know YOU?”

Blackwall remembered his friends, how they swapped stories, memories, protecting each other no matter what they faced at the Inquisitor’s side. People who matter to him more than his own vanity and cowardice, he looked at her determined. “You bet it is, they deserve the truth.”

 

Blackwall steeled himself for coming clean that night, this couldn’t wait specially with Josephine. He tried to prepare himself, trying not to be too inconspicuous. He brushed them off telling them that it was just some things paining him like his old body, Bull raised a brow at him and he shook the qunari off.

After dinner, Blackwall escorted Josephine to her quarters which was their usual tryst. He held her hand stroking the back of it. Before she entered her room, he stopped her pulling on her hand “I have something to tell you, something important.”

Josephine smiled, “Of course, would you like to come in?” gesturing towards the door.

“I..no, it’s better if we get this out of the way. I don’t want to burden you with this, with all the things that are happening.” Blackwall said, dread almost bursting through him. “For you,” Josephine soothed putting a hand on his cheek, stroking it making him feel calm, “I can make time.”

Blackwall bit his lip and pulled away confusing Josephine, “I just like to say before anything else, that you are the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent and charming woman I have ever met in my entire life and that nothing will ever change what I feel for you, even if you turn me away.”

Josephine smiled but there was a hint of fear in her eyes, What does he mean, what is he..

“I..I lied to you, to all of you..” he started, “About who I am.”

Josephine smile fell, and the silence was overwhelming, Just say it you coward, Blackwall continued “I’m not who you all think I am, one of the missions Aela told you about, about the man that was going to be hanged, that was my lieutenant, I’m the reason why..” he shook his head trying to compose himself better, this is harder than he thought it was. “I’m not Warden Blackwall.” He stuttered out, “My name is Thom Rainier, the Orlesian Captain that had killed a General and his family in exchange for money from a noble.” Blackwall looked solemnly, pained to see hurt in Josephine’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I lied, especially to you, Josephine.”

It was silent, neither of them moved, only the night air ruffling their hair. Slowly,Josephine approached him raising her hand, Blackwall closed his eyes bracing himself for the slap he was expecting, but jumped when she cupped his cheek.

“Why did you not tell me sooner?” she said softly he opened his eyes and stared wide eyed as he saw tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly, like she was trying to shield him, absorb the pain that he was feeling. “Come inside and talk.” Blackwall smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. After pulling away from each other, they stayed like that for awhile. Blackwall had never felt this light in his entire life. Josephine pecked his lips, smiling lovingly at him. She pulled on his hand, leading him in.

At a distance in the dark, Aela who was listening from the beginning, smiled contently. She walked away with a skip on her step. One problem down a lot more to go Blackwall.

 

The next day, Blackwall decided to immediately inform and approach the Inquisitor before anyone else in the circle. As their leader, he has the right to know first about his comrades. He waited for Maxwell’s arrival as he was doing his daily rounds with their comrades, to chat and check on how they’re doing.

When the young man came in, he immediately started that he wanted to tell him something important about himself, he was too late to notice that the Inquisitor had a frown on his face. He tried to hold off, but Maxwell insisted. Blackwall gulped but asked for them to talk somewhere a little private. Maxwell tilted his head in question but shrugged and led the way up to his quarters. Blackwall, as gently as he could, told the young man everything about himself. Maxwell was silent for a long time trying to process the new information.

Maxwell completely understood Blackwall, he doesn’t and couldn’t blame the man for not telling them. He wasn’t angry at him at all, and he fully accepted him as he is. Blackwall or Rainier, despite not being a real Grey Warden, was an honourable man in his own way, he was righteous and protected the innocent and those who couldn’t fight for themselves. He remembered the man’s dedication as he taught farmers to defend themselves from those who were terrorizing them back in the Hinterlands and Blackwall always got his back through thick and thin no matter where he took him.

Maxwell looked up at the man after a long time and saw that he fidgeting uncomfortably in his boots and he had to hold himself from laughing. It was completely out of character for the brooding, bearded man. Instead of bursting into laughter, he grinned. “Stop figeting, Black—er Thom, you look like a child who got caught stealing cookies from the jar.”

Blackwall took a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and chuckled, “Blackwall is fine, you’re all used to it.”

Maxwell smirked at him, “I’ll be leaving for a meeting at War Room, in a few, could you give me a few moments I need to think about..things.” he said softly at the man. Blackwall gave him a pat on his shoulders, “You should tell Aela that you know now.”

Maxwell eyes widened and he nodded forcing out a grin, “Yeah..” Blackwall left him, feeling lighter than a feather, he was so preoccupied with thinking of how to tell the others as he went down the stairs, that he missed the shaken look on Maxwell’s face.

As soon as Maxwell was alone, he sat down on his bed, thinking. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated about the development, things were going too fast, everything complicating a lot of things. Morrigan had shown him the Eluvian yesterday and explained its capabilities, which made him nervous, almost panicking trying to think of a plan to combat the worst case scenario. If they don’t act immediately and Corypheus gets access to even one of these, he will be able to get to Skyhold, an attack from within the walls, no matter how fortified or numerous they already are may not be able to stand up against a surprise attack. Then this sudden revelation with Blackwall, overwhelming him as he had come to the point that there are too many things occupying and demanding his time and attention.

And Aela, why didn’t she..she knew everything and she didn’t tell him, tell them about the Eluvians or Blackwall! He clenched his hands together breathing in and out trying to keep himself calm. _What else was she not telling us, didn’t she trust them about this at all?_

Maxwell stood up his anger building up, they were at the precipice ready to fight Corypheus and his remaining troops. He was scared, scared what will happen next, and scared because he now has a lot to lose.

Blackwall is going to come clean with the other members of the Circle. The timing for finding things about their comrades is all wrong. Everyone else had discovered things about themselves and their friends earlier before things got chaotic as it is now. It formed their trust, camaraderie and bond with each other.

Iron Bull saving The Chargers rather than following orders from the Qun, Dorian somewhat reconciling with his father, Cassandra discovering about the Seekers, Helping Sera and finding out what the Red Jenny does and how they operate, Varric with destroying the Red Lyrium and aiding Hawke, Vivienne in trying to save her lover with a Snowy Wyvern’s heart, Cole choosing to become more human than spirit. Solas successfully saving his friend the Spirit of Wisdom from turning into a demon. All of them, all of their outcomes, all of the possible options, Aela helped them all. She didn’t hold anything back from him with them. Because of that, their bond with their comrades had become stronger, even if they don’t always get along.

But with Blackwall, she treated it differently, she held back and at the worst possible time, the truth about him came out. What then if they don’t forgive Blackwall like him and Josephine. They might lose faith in each other. This isn’t how it should be. They can’t win if they’re divided. He stood up stomping down towards the War Room, his anger building up after each step.

Maxwell ignored everyone else and burst through the door of the War Room making the tenants jump. Aela looked at him wide eyed, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” he roared striding towards Aela, “YOU KNEW FROM THE START, BUT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT HIM, ABOUT ANY OF THIS!” he said pacing in front of her. “WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS AND MAKE HIM TELL US AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME!”

Aela was silent, surprised by his outrage. Leliana approached him, “What is this about inquisitor?” she asked startled by his sudden bout of rage.

“It’s about--” he started, but was interrupted and stunned when Aela let out force pushing Maxwell, stopping him from speaking further. Her face was contorted in anger but he glared back at her. The advisors were silent looking between the two of them. No one spoke, the tension in the room building up. ”Not here” she commanded and he growled at her, “In my office, NOW!” he shouted and turned away from them, leaving the room.

Aela sighed putting a hand on her forehead She messed up, big time. She looked over at Josephine who was giving her a sympathetic look while Cullen and Leliana gave her a questioning one. “I..” she looked at Morrigan who was raising a brow at her, and sighed again, “Josephine will brief you, I’m sorry.” And with that she left to follow the Inquisitor.

 

Maxwell waited for her in his quarters, red in the face when he saw her come up the stairs and stand in front of him. He took a breath, trying to stay calm, with gritted teeth he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me about Blackwall earlier?”

Aela crossed her arms, “It’s not my story to tell, Maxwell.”

“It is YOUR duty to tell us about these kinds of things!” he said, walking over to her till they were face to face.

Aela didn’t back down and looked up at him with a stubborn tilt on her chin “It wasn’t the right time to—“

He interrupted her, his anger starting to boil again, “We are at war, as soon as anything important is found out it is to be reported to the rest of us! When are you going to tell us that he was someone we didn’t really know? When we’re being struck down at the battlefield?” he shook his head, “I felt betrayed by YOU of all people!” he said throwing up his hands, “After all this time that you were by our side,” He looked at her with sad eyes. “You could have told me something! Anything! But you had to wait after all this time. Why was this different than all the others?”

Aela jaws clenched, How could he be so.. “He wasn’t ready! How do you expect me to tell you when the man himself wasn’t ready to admit it to you, he has been hiding this for years! You can’t expect him to just change that. What would you have wanted me to do about it?” Aela said, her patience was wearing thin at how narrow minded he was about the way she dealt with this.

“What we wanted and expected from you is to guide us, not hide things from us. Not something like this, about our friends.” Maxwell shouted at her, and he heard his voice echo.

“And that’s what I’m doing, I’m trying to make this less painful for everyone as much as I possibly can!” she shouted back.

“No you are not!” he paused pleased that he had shocked her into silence. “You treat us like how you treat those characters in the story, you can’t control us, you can’t just do that. We have lives we have feelings, we have our own choices to make. You act like such an omnipotent being when all you’ve been doing is poking us to make the choices you would have made!”

Aela stopped, stared at him wide eyed. “Not once,” she whispered bowing her head, “did I ever force you to make a decision that I made back on Earth, I’ve had my fair share of mistakes.” She looked up at him, tears now brimming, but she didn’t let them fall. It hurt her that he would think of what she was doing as controlling them like they were nothing to her. “You really think I’m toying with you? That I’m just doing these for entertainment and how it would suit my wants?” her voice shook rage and hurt mixing in, “After all this time that we spent going through this fucking war, you still think that of me.” her shoulders shook.

Maxwell glared at her, not saying a word. His silence confirmed what he thought of her at that moment, despite the moments they’ve shared. _You’re stupid to hope and think that a person would change their opinion of you just like that. Haven’t you learned anything at all?_ A dark voice spoke in her head.

She stepped back, feeling herself go numb, she felt like everything was going dark and blank in her head. “I see, I understand.” She bowed her hands on her side “I apologize if I’ve disappointed your expectations of my use as your Seer, I shall do my best in the future Inquisitor Trevelyan.“ Aela said in a formal tone. She turned away, her hair whipping behind her, she left him standing in his quarters

As soon as she left, Maxwell felt his anger fizzling out, the whole scene suddenly played in his mind after the red haze of his rage fell from his eyes. He sat on his bed as he remembered seeing Aela’s fire dim again just like back in the mountains after Haven. He felt pin pricks in his chest realizing that he went through this whole thing wrong way. That he had hurt her because of being overwhelmed by his frustrated and fear induced state of mind. He punched the headboard of his bed, taking in the pain as punishment. At that moment he wished that he could take back what he said, but the damage was done and he didn’t know how he was going to fix that bridge. After all the progress that they’ve had, she had already responded to him, and he just had to mess that up.

 

Aela came into her room feeling numb; Dreadnaught came padding over to her and whined. She picked him up and nuzzled her nose into his short fur. She was supposed to be used to this by now. Even on Earth, despite trying her hardest to fit in with the other kids, trying to do her best to be approved, going against her personality just to fit in. All of her efforts didn’t get what she wanted, to belong. She grew out of it and learned to be alone, but now that she found people that she willingly opened herself to, it hurt that whatever you did that was good was always going to be overshadowed by the one wrong thing you did.

She sighed and fell down on her bed still hugging on to the mabari which was completely satisfied with their position, already slobbering and snoring on her arm. Bit by bit she felt her eyes get heavier and before she knew it, she fell into a mysteriously deep sleep.

  
**No one is satisfied, No one would understand, No one would trust you here. You are alone and you always will be.**

Aela opened her eyes having heard someone speaking to her. She felt different; almost weightless it only meant that she was in the Fade, in her dreams, more like. She looked around her; it was her apartment room, back in the real world. Did Solas need to talk to her again? She walked over to the couch and sat waiting for the elf. She waited and waited but he never came. She furrowed her brows, this was odd.

**No matter where you are, no matter how many people you find to belong with, they will not be the one that can take you away from that abyss.**

Aela looked over at the television that suddenly sprang into life, she stood and walked over to it slowly. Her heart beating faster in her chest, she kneeled in front of the screen. She recognized the place, it was Skyhold, but why was it burning? Her eyes widened and Aela put a hand on her mouth she saw everyone in Skyhold dead and bloody, bodies were hanging over the battlements, piles of burning bodies were surrounding them, soldiers, servants, no one was spared.

The camera, seemingly like it was a first person game, panned over to the keep leading up the stairs. Iron Bull, Blackwall and Varric stood in front of it, fear in their eyes, their weapons unsheathed. Varric spoke loading up his crossbow, Bianca “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Aela gasped, what is this, what’s happening. Before she could process it, the three people standing guard were thrown back, slammed against the door making it burst open to reveal the rest of the Inner Circle creating a human shield and barricade. At the very back the mages, Solas, Vivienne and Dorian started firing at her. She saw her barrier form in front of her blocking them, the supposed character moving forward, then she heard her own voice laughing that chilled her to the bone, “Out of all you here in Skyhold, you three should know how useless it is to attack me with your spells.”

Aela saw Vivienne growl, “Demon!” the character with Aela’s voice laughed mockingly at the woman. In front of the camera and with a wave of a hand three ice spikes formed and before anyone could blink they fired towards the three mages catching all three of them simultaneously on the chest where their hearts were. “A-Aela..” Dorian gurgled and he slumped forward.

“No, no, this is a nightmare.” Aela said behind the screen, “What is..”

“She’s not Aela anymore, she’s a demon.” Cassandra said her shield up but she was shaking, there was a giggle. “I’m getting tired of how slow things are going, so let’s skip the drama.”

Aela felt herself get pulled into the screen and before she knew it she was facing them, feeling everything around her. She could taste the fear, smell the blood, it was so potent that it makes her want to gag. She made herself stop walking hugging herself, making their eyes widen in realization.

“Aela, she’s fighting herself, use the opening!” Cullen was shouting over by the side, but before Cassandra, Sera, Leliana, Cullen could react, Aela felt herself let out a roar and they all burst in flames screaming, running rolling on the floor. She felt her body laugh at the scene, but she pushed her body against the wall, her voice coming out. “No no no, This isn’t happening, not them please, no!” Aela pleaded “Make it stop.”

“A-Aela, fight it..” Aela heard Maxwell croak and she looked over by the end of the hall. He was on his throne. Aela gasped seeing him all bloody, his shoulder length hair messed up and dripping blood from a head wound down to his face, a huge cut on his torso. Demon Aela spiritually pushed her away from controlling the body and walked forward towards Maxwell.

Josephine was using herself to shield him from Demon Aela. Aela felt her mouth form a grin and saw Josephine shudder. With a lightning fast move of her left arm, she reached out to Josephine’s throat and squeezed raising her up from the ground, Josephine clawed on her hand choking and gasping for air.

“NO! PLEASE!” Aela screamed out with gritted teeth, she moved her right hand with effort, to hold on to her left, trying to stop it from squeezing the life out of the ambassador. With a growl from her own throat, the left hand squeezed tighter and Josephine’s eyes rolled back into her head. The hands that were clawing fell to her side and with a grunt the Demon Aela threw the body to the side.

Aela was already sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Maxwell coughed, groaning as it hurt him, blood gushing from his open wound, his ocean blue eyes pleading, “Aela, please..”

She felt her mouth move, laughter bubbling from her chest. “This is your fault Inquisitor, sweet little Aela didn’t know, despite knowing this world so well. As soon as she opened herself to you, she was more susceptible to possession, her guard all lowered down. One small fight that caused just a little bit of hurt, a little pinch of despair and boom a demon slips through to take her body and her soul.” Aela and Maxwell eyes widened at the same time, “Despair, Fear, all of it inside her little sweet body.”

The devastation in Maxwell’s face changed into anger and he tried to stand despite his wounds, “No Maxwell, just run away from me, please!” He couldn’t hear her scream as Demon Aela was blocking her consciousness. Maxwell gritted his teeth as he swayed holding on to his wound, “I’m going to take her back from you demon. Aela, I know you’re there! Hang on, I’ll save you.”

“Do you hear that Aela? Maxwell is coming to save you.” Demon Aela mocked and produced an ice spike in her hand, giggling. Aela took a hold of it, her own teary voice coming out, “Stop it, stop it! Maxwell Run!”

Before she could do anything else, Maxwell gasped, she felt warmth pouring on to her hand and looked down to see that she had stabbed Maxwell in the stomach, the spike protruding all the way from the back.

Aela screamed and felt the control of her body return to her. The spike dissipated and Maxwell fell. She caught Maxwell in her arms, slowly lowering themselves on the ground. He was having spasms but he looked up at her, his hand stroking her cheek, “I saved you,” he coughed. “Good, I’d gladly die for you, just to save you.” Maxwell whispered, choking now as blood came out of his mouth. He tried to grin but it turned into a grimace instead.

Completely in shock, Aela couldn’t speak and couldn’t move. She knew it was a nightmare, but everything was so real. He gasped his lips moving like he was trying to say something else, but before Aela could lean in. Maxwell stopped moving, a last sigh of his breath coming out. His eyes were open, looking right at her, ocean blue pools blank and void of its usual fire. Maxwell was in her arms, dead by her hand. Slowly, she felt her heart break, loss, horror, despair. she screamed out hugging on to Maxwell’s lifeless body. She screamed over and over.

 

“Aela! Aela!” someone was calling her urgently. She sat up in her bed, her eyes looking frantically around her. Dreadnaught was barking and whimpering, she caressed the pup and felt herself shaking, it was a dream, nothing but a dream. A nightmare, she closed her eyes tight and felt the fear shake her to the core.

She felt someone hug her from behind and she jumped as it wrapped their arms around her. “Scared, alone, death, so much blood. You are safe.” Cole soothed, “We’ll help, we won’t let it happen.” Cole said hugging her tighter, he sighed nuzzling on the back of her neck. Cole knew that this action would make it better, and Aela relaxed on him. “He hurt you, but he didn’t mean it, he was angry, pressure like rocks on top of each other pushing him down, the unknown scares him, losing you scares him more. He knows he was wrong and he is sorry.”

Aela sobbed, holding on to the arm wrapped around her chest, she was scared that if she pulled away now, she would break. Cole heard her pleas, her thoughts. He hugged her tighter, she didn’t want to forget, all she wanted was to be held.

 

Blackwall had admitted his faults with the others, personally at their own convenience. The others were surprised, but the damage was less devastating than Maxwell thought it would be. Cassandra and Cullen were less forgiving but were cordial enough with the man. Maxwell looked over at Aela who was watching the other members, she definitely was happy with the outcome.

Maxwell tried to go to her but whenever he does; she would stiffen and step away from him going over to Cole most of the time. He regretted what he said to her, he stepped over the line, he was too angry, too surprised to think and was too critical of her, that he let his fear overcome his control.

The change of her attitude towards their mission wasn’t lost to the advisors. They didn’t fail to notice the distance and hostility she was showing as she would now stand next to Leliana or Josephine most of the time rather than the usual spot beside him and would only speak unless spoken to by Maxwell about missions, anything else was ignored. Maxwell had a look of a kicked puppy that Morrigan had pinpointed once.

She was distancing herself from him. He didn’t like it and he tried lots of times to talk to her about it, but she always found something else to stop any attempts of conversation and him being the Inquisitor, with all the tasks he needed to finish, it was easy for her to slip away.

While investigation of the Arbor Wilds was still on way. Aela offered the necessary information, everything that they needed to know. “Besides the Venatori, there are hostiles in the area as well, denizens of the wilds themselves. This is where the Temple of Mythal is located in and her followers are alive and well. I will lead you through this Inquisitor, any diversion or distraction from Calpernia’s forces are to be ignored inside the ruins.”

“Why is that?” Morrigan asked suspiciously, the woman knew of Aela’s ‘abilities’ and expertise which was a fascinating for the woman but that didn’t make her friendly towards the other worlder. Aela looked at her and sighed, if she says too much then everything will fall into ruin. Maxwell having noticed her predicament said in a soft tone “You don’t have to tell us everything, Aela. It’s alright.”

Aela glared at him, surprising the others, “Is it really?” She spat at him, anger suddenly bubbling up to the surface. Maxwell just looked at her and didn’t speak. Aela’s jaw clenched, she felt very petty at that moment.“I apologize for my behavior, I don’t mean to make excuses but I lack sleep. Whatever it is you need of me Inquisitor, I’ll follow.” She bowed and left them not looking back

“What happened between the two of you, one moment you are all sweet and now it’s like she would like to have your throat cut.” Morrigan said raising a brow. Maxwell sighed and rubbed his face with his hand in exasperation.

 

It was the night before they were to leave for a mission in the Hissing Wastes, to not waste time, while waiting they were to handle reports of Venatori movements in the Wastes. Aela volunteered to come along as well as it had puzzles that needed to be solved and a dragon, which made Iron Bull whoop in glee.

Despite the fact that they will be leaving early, Aela couldn’t make herself sleep. She can only do so for an hour or two but the nightmares come again. It’s only when Cole was around that she could sleep and she didn’t want to impose on him. She walked over to the keep, and saw that the piano was still there. Josephine thought that it would be better in the hall at the side rather than being stored somewhere else. She went over to it, twiddling with the keys,

“Can’t sleep?” a voice asked and Aela looked over to see Varric smiling at her, she smiled back and shook her head, still fiddling with the piano to the tune of the piano duet in the Corpse Bride, she always loved how beautifully sad it was. It was a sad sounding song, reaching out to her, reminding her of home, of the things she missed and how it always soothed her. “You had something like this at this Earth of yours?” he said conversationally.

Aela appreciated his efforts and looked at him, “Yes we did,” she paused, she never really wanted to share this, but Varric seemed to be patiently waiting. She stopped playing and turned to him, “When I was younger, I really wasn’t in a good place, and I always liked to learn about a lot of things. When an old couple that owned the bar I was working in, took me in, they shared their love of playing the piano and because of that, I learned to love it as well.” Varric smiled at her with a soft look, he put a hand on top of hers, “Music helps you that much huh.”

Cole suddenly appeared beside her and slowly tapped on the keys, continuing where she broke off. Aela eyes widened as Cole continued to play focusing on the right keys to push, reading it all from her mind. At the pause he looked at her a smile on his lips, urging her to continue.

Aela gave him a nod, playing Victor’s part, after finishing her part, he played his slowly as the piece was getting more complicated. His hands though clumsy still tried to produce the sounds he could hear from her head. Aela giggled and continued to answer with her part. Varric listened and watched them both.

Cole paused and watched as Aela took over playing high notes part of the song which was faster and bubblier and was surprisingly doing her mood some good. She paused, and looked at Cole he smiled, he started playing signaling when they’ll start together. With a nod Aela joined him and they played the piece in unison, the music echoing within the keep. Bit by bit the servants who were cleaning would stop their tasks and listen to them. Aela smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying it. By the last part Aela tickled the keys making a funny repetitive tune with her right and making the other hand walk over to Cole’s hand and arms to pinch his cheek. Varric chuckled as Aela continued to pinch Cole on the cheek and the young man pinching back.

Maxwell was watching them from the side, having heard the piano playing from up his tower, he came down in hopes of talking to her, and apologize. He stepped forward making Aela look back at him then, a smile still on her face, when she saw him she stiffened and her smile fell. She stood up and bowed respectfully, turning to say goodnight to Varric and Cole.

Varric raised his brows at her sudden change in mood and looked at Maxwell, “Your Inquisitorialness?”

Maxwell sighed and shook his head watching as Aela walk away not looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda obvious im into blackwall and his deep sexy voice and troubled past


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i do seem ungrateful..
> 
> For all the readers who still keep on reading despite me posting such LONG chapters. 
> 
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!
> 
> I have never expected for people to like the things I write.
> 
> I appreciate your KUDOS and your COMMENTS. It helps me keep on going
> 
> If things have gone too fast I apologize but I'm just a straightforward kind of writer, please do tell me your feedback when you have the time
> 
> I appreciate it and again hope you enjoy your weekends xD

It was almost quiet in the Hissing Wastes. The sound of the wind blowing through their ears, the hisses and stomps of creatures in the dessert, were the only things they could hear as they trudged through its sand.

They choose to travel during the night instead of the sweltering heat. The wind was continuously howling, irritating Dorian, “Does that noise ever stop?” he said talking to no one in particular. When Iron Bull looked down at him from behind “Well, it’s sand blowing on sand in a place full of wind and sand.” He drawled in a bored tone. Dorian deadpanned, “Thank you. That makes so much more sense now.”

Aela snorted elbowing Dorian, “It’s not that bad, at least we’re doing it at night, remember how it can become during the day?” she said to him trying to soothe the irritated mage. He didn’t answer her and just continued to walk silently almost falling over for the nth time. Aela giggled at him that earned her a look from Dorian and a glance from Maxwell.

Aela slowly slithered away having seen the Inquisitor try and open his mouth to call her, instead walking beside Cole. Ignored, Maxwell shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. She tried to push down the painful feeling on her chest. This distance was getting harder and harder for her to maintain. The others have noticed it, even back in Skyhold. They already attempted to make the two of them reconcile whatever it is they fought about.

But Aela persisted in doing what she needs to do. Her feelings didn’t matter at this point, no matter how much her heart wanted to fight. All that matters is to keep him safe. He showed her that he didn’t trust her. Not only that the nightmares were still continuing throughout the nights. Even with Cole’s help they still happen and the scenes scare her even more.

With a sigh, she pulled out her earphones and decided to listen to her music. Cole perked up beside her trying to listen in as well by putting his head closer to her ears. She giggled and let him take the other ear piece. Dorian walked beside her and asked in a low voice, “What happened between you and the Inquisitor?”

Aela frowned and shook her head, “It is not important Dorian.” She said in a cold tone that made the mage raise an eyebrow, “From the tone of your voice, it definitely is,”

“Please drop it,” she sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But—“

“DROP.IT.” she said in a hard tone, catching everyone’s attention, “Please” she pleaded looking at the others. Maxwell made a dejected sigh, but continued to move forward. It earned a glare from Cassandra and Aela doesn’t blame her, this was unnecessary, not talking to him.

Cole turned his head between him and Aela pleading her with his eyes that he wanted to help, She looked at Cole _You know why, Cole_ she thought. That had made him stop, he didn’t like it but he did and started to fidget with his gloves. The atmosphere was heavy as the tension between them sizzled in the air. Suddenly, Cole snapped his head up and his eyes widened, looking over at a spot by the dunes then at Maxwell.

Aela caught Cole’s actions. She understood him well enough what his gestures and mannerisms mean. She immediately pulled up a barrier on Maxwell just in time, a rogue had come up behind him, almost running him through. Aela growled, _Not him, asshole._

Everyone unsheathed their weapons but before anyone else could run to aid Maxwell, Aela had already had her staff unsheathed. She shot out her ice spike hitting the enemy right on the chest. The rogue knelt down holding on to the ice, a disbelieving look on its face. He fell down on the sand, twitching as he bled out. Maxwell looked up at her with a shock face.

“Get ready, more are coming.” Cole said pulling out his daggers.

Sure enough they heard a roar coming from the beyond the sand dunes. A group of twenty Venatori came charging at them. Iron Bull grunted and swung at the fastest one of them making the man fly away with a crunch and hitting his comrades, making them fall over.

Aela immediately cast her barriers on their comrades, only to be discouraged by every one of them. “You’re being a mother hen! We’re fine!” Blackwall grunted as he put up his shield when a few arrows shot right at him.

“Sod off and worry about yourself for once!” Sera shouted firing her arrows at the other incoming enemies. Aela pouted and dismissed her barrier, casting offensive spells instead. “Fine! Don’t come crying to me when you get hurt!” Aela shouted back. She looked over by the dunes and cast a fire ring around a group of archers that were over stationed there.

Maxwell watched as his friends sprung to action in a defensive position, casting barrier and spells, shielding their mages and their archers. Cassandra even blocked a blow for Blackwall, he grunted in thanks but she just made a disgusted noise.

They fought thru the horde, confident with each other having their backs. Maxwell was amazed at their strengthened bond. All of this, he looked over to Aela, was because of her.

At the distance they saw 4 Venatori Brutes coming their way wielding huge hammers, dragging them on the sand, red lyrium protruding from their bodies. “Well, Shit.” Varric muttered and reloaded Bianca. Maxwell looked at the others, “Group up!” he ordered and the others gave a nod.

Aela automatically went with Maxwell as that was their usual pairing, even if she didn’t like it. She had promised to herself that she will always have his back during these times, she won’t let their fight break that. She touched her back to his, surprising Maxwell, but he didn’t look back as there’s a job that needed to be done.

She looked back at him her eyes glowing, with a nod they sprung into action, alternating and switching their positions, she casts spells and he blocks and stabs thru their enemies.

They finished off the brute they were crowding without much difficulty and Maxwell headed to the others to help, Aela running just behind him, her spells at the ready on her hand. Maxwell was so preoccupied in his thoughts of hope that he and Aela might be able to make up during this mission, that he wasn’t able to hear or see another Brute charging towards him.

Aela felt herself go pale as images of her nightmares came to mind of Maxwell getting hurt that without thinking, she fade walked and pushed Maxwell out of the hammers way, making him fall on the ground. She wasn’t fast enough to evade herself that she was hit square at the stomach throwing her in the air then landing hard over the sand dunes to roll over down the slope.

Maxwell’s eyes widened in surprise after being thrown off balance. Seeing Aela get hit, He turned towards the brute who had his back to him and roared. He ran and jumped in the air, his blades at the ready. He had enough leverage that he was able to catch the brute from behind. He raised his blades and stabbed it right in the eyes with his daggers. He twisted his blades as the man screamed in anger and pain a twist to end him. They slumped on the ground, Maxwell immediately pulled his weapons out. Trusting that the others would be fine he stumbled as he ran towards Aela.

He slid down on the sand, his heart pounding in panic as he saw her doubled over holding her stomach, groaning. “Fucking hurts like a bitch.” she mumbled. They heard shouts and saw the rest of their comrades came running down as well. They look panicked but definitely unscathed. Aela grinned at that, _All of them were fine, good._

She sat up slowly and felt her world spin making her sway that Maxwell had to hold her shoulders. Maxwell looked her up and down checking for any injuries. She gave him a smirk and showed her stomach a small bubble of her barrier wrapping around it. “I’ll be fine, I cast the barrier just in time.” Maxwell jaws clenched, Aela put a hand on top of his that was clenched in a fist, she smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re ok Inquisitor” she said weakly

Everyone gave a sigh of relief while Maxwell whose was face distorted in anger flicked his finger on her forehead hard making her yelp. “Lets head back to camp to rest for awhile” Maxwell ordered turning towards the others. Aela nodded and made her hands glow with a healing spell but he gripped her wrists making her stop, he glared at her and she glared back trying to pull away.

“Let me just—“ He didn’t let her finish and picked her up by the back of her knees against his chest. She groaned rolling her eyes, "I can walk." She growled and Maxwell scoffed, unaffected. "So can I and I am spitting mad at you so shut up."

She looked over at their comrades asking with her eyes for them to argue with the Inquisitor, but most of them were avoiding her gaze, smirks and grins on their lips. Cole just smiled at her. Unable to argue, Aela pouted and crossed her arms staying quiet in the rogue’s arms, there was no use fighting.

Cassandra shook her head smiling at the two as they trudged forward. Right beside her Varric was already writing in his journal. She quirked a brow at the dwarf, Varric having felt her gaze looked up at her with a smirk, “Good material don’t you think?” She pushed the man with her hip and let out a disgusted noise making the dwarf chuckle “Don’t worry you’ll be the first one to read it.”

 

They arrived back in camp and the others were off to do their own business from polishing their weapons and cleaning themselves up, but had their ears open and eyes peeled as Maxwell carried Aela into his tent. The Inner Circle looked at each other and almost all of them were thinking of the bets they were going to put in play.

As soon as Maxwell laid her down on his cot, not letting Aela protest, he hugged her to him, making her eyes widen at his suddenness."For fuck’s sake, what were you doing?!" he whispered on her neck, she could feel him shaking like a leaf, she held on to his back as he hugged her tighter. "You had a barrier!! You could have just..if you died..” he stopped taking a breath trying to calm himself down, the panic that was rolling inside his chest spilling out, “I don’t know how I’ll..” he shook his head, his stubble rubbing against her cheek, “not like adamant, not again. Please” Maxwell’s voice broke and he sighed.

Aela felt tingling sensations in her chest, as his body heat wrapped around her. The strength of his arms were warming her up in more ways than one. She felt, which she didn’t expect at all, that she was loved despite ignoring and staying away from him for the beginning of their quarrel. She felt tears pushing from her eyes and she sniffed, she couldn’t do this anymore, she couldn’t push him away, she just wants to throw caution to the wind, just so she could embrace him like this over and over. She’s too weak, too raw, and too lonely to push him back anymore. But she has too.

Before she could pull away and apologize, he cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes with his blue eyes, his hair coming undone making some of it fall in front of his face. “Damn it, Aela.” He kissed her with such force and desperation that it made her eyes widen in surprise. Maxwell’s hand snaked down to her waist pulling him to her. Unable to control her need, she closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling.

Both of them were so wrapped up with each other that they were unaware that they had moaned. They were only shaken when they heard a whistle or two coming from the others. Maxwell didn’t give a damn but he pulled away slowly, putting his forehead to hers. “Maker you will be the death of me.” He whispered.

“And the both of you will be the death of us!” Dorian had shouted, and they heard his voice getting muffled as he was going to say something else. Maxwell smirked at her and he kissed her forehead. Just then Cole opened the flap and sat beside her, “I’ll stay with her.” He said looking at Maxwell, he let out a sigh and nodded. Aela was looking away from Maxwell and holding on to Cole’s sleeve. _They still weren’t okay huh_. “I’ll just use the other tent.” Standing up, he left.

They continued with their missions, going through the dwarven ruins. Aela would light the veil fire in the corresponding order of the writings on each pillar. She explained that if it was done wrong, demons would emerge from them. Though completely fascinated with the rest of the mages, Maxwell didn’t want to deal with demons at the moment and let her continue with her tasks.

After each ruin, they would take some time to rest at the camps for at least a day or two as the trek through the open sands while battling Venatori stragglers were taxing than normal. Aela would always choose to be the one on watch while the others rested. It worried them as she only has a few short hours of sleep that at times would affect her ability to fight.

When she does sleep she would awake screaming, waking the whole camp into a panic. She would always scream for Cole to help her and nobody else. Cole would come into her tent without any sign of irritation, there was understanding in his eyes and he would soothe her. Maxwell could only just watch as Cole hugged her into his arms, her crying, whispering to for Cole to make it stop. He knew that the spirit only wanted to help, but the way she was clinging onto him, it hurt more than it should.

She was only able to finally sleep peacefully when Solas finally concocted an effective sleeping potion that would make her sleep without dreaming. Aela gratefully took it and slept for almost a whole day after that. “If she continues to have these nightmares, her body might collapse.” Vivienne mentioned as they were circled around the campfire discussing the now sleeping other worlder.

They had asked Cole about the cause since he was the only one that seem to know about what was terrorizing her. Cole fidgeted, not sure if he should tell them. Aela told him not to, but the way his comrades thoughts were saying, he knew that they were genuine and they would know what to do.

Cole sighed, even if its against her requests, he wanted to help her, “Nightmares of death and blood every night. It wouldn’t stop. She’s afraid that if she lets her guard down that she will turn to despair when she fails.” He looked over at Maxwell, “She tried to open herself to you, but the demon was enticed when you hurt her, it used that hurt to scare her. Manipulate her dreams. I tried to make her forget but it doesn’t last that long. It always comes back.”

They were silent looking at Maxwell in question. Maxwell gripped his hands, putting it on his forehead, guilt eating him up completely, it only happened after they fought. “This is all my fault, I did this to her.”

“What happened between the two of you exactly?” Dorian asked crossing his arms, judging the man. Aela was a sweet woman, whatever he did to her, if Dorian doesn’t like his answer then, so help him he will hurt someone.

Maxwell sighed messing up his hair in frustration, he looked at each of them and explained what had happened. Varric slapped a hand on his face, making Maxwell grimace. His Circle definitely thought him an idiot, more than usual and not in joking kind of way. “My dear, you will have to fix this.” Vivienne said frowning at him, her foot tapping with impatience.

“I tried multiple times and she snapped at me most of the time or would outright ignore me whenever I bring up the topic.” Maxwell said. Iron Bull shook his head and put a hand on the Inquisitor’s shoulder. “Boss, you only need to ask and we can help you.”

Blackwall nodded and said, “We owe her that much after all this shit we’ve had to go through. It’s time we try we to do the same for her.”

The others nodded and agreed, “But how do we do that exactly, we can’t just make the nightmares go away.” Dorian thought out loud. They all thought about it, nothing coming to mind, the idea of making her forget or brain washing her was completely turned down.

Blackwall thought about it, remembering what she did for him, what she said. _I believe in you and I will support you._ “How about we reverse it?” That earned him a few confused looks. He huffed, “We help the Inquisitor earn her trust, just like she earned ours.”

They all looked at him still confused by what he meant. Blackwall stared at Maxwell, “From the very beginning, she knew who we all were. She helped each and every one of us, no matter what we thought of her,” he paused, thinking back to their talk at the battlements “or how broken we were, she helped build our confidence. Whatever we were before she was proud of who we try to be, I think that’s the best that we can do since doubting your trust in her made her go through this in the first place.”

There was silence as what he said sunk in with the others. It could possibly be the greatest idea that anyone could come up with and the only other possible way to help her recover without harming her.

“Talking from experience, I see.” Vivienne said but there was a small smile on her lips. Blackwall frowned, “Can’t a man just think on his own?”

“Who knew that the hairy lummox had the ability to think?” Dorian teased making Blackwall frown but smirked at him.

 

  
They executed the plan they had made last night, helping Maxwell in subtle and not so subtle ways to support the both as much as they could, throwing in a few of their own. From always having her back, trying not to get wounded, asking her sharing things about her world, things that would distract her from any bad thoughts. It came with amazing results, they noticed her waking up from nightmares happen less per night.

They stayed at the Hissing Wastes for about almost a month, eventually they were at the very end of their mission and would be heading towards the Tomb of Fairel before leaving for Skyhold. They have been receiving word of the progress in the Arbor Wilds from Leliana, and it concerned Aela that they were not making a move towards the Temple of Mythal. They’re plotting something, they didn’t want to risk any of their agents by trying to uncover what it was so they just made them watch over the camp.

Aela was looking up at the stars, thinking about this while the rest were playing Wicked Grace. Their voices were getting louder and louder the more incredulous the games go along, it was fortunate that they haven’t caught much attention for any remaining Venatori. Aela had to giggle as she heard Blackwall lose for the nth time. Their attempts to comfort her and to make her reconcile with Maxwell wasn’t lost to her, they were more aggressive with it now than in Skyhold and she couldn’t be more thankful.

The nightmares had come less. She asked Cole if he was doing anything or if he had told them about what was happening, which the spirit denied while fidgeting. She knew he was lying, but she couldn’t take it against the young man. He only wanted to help and the fact that he was lying to her for her own good, was surprisingly human, she couldn’t be more proud. It had earned a smile from Cole which made her glomp the spirit.

Solas was doing his part as well that made her soften even more. She was surprised to find wards around her tent, when she looked up from looking at them she saw Solas slinking away from the other side of her tent. She didn’t try to confront him about it as it seems he wanted it to be a secret.

Cole would try and squish himself beside her in her just like how Dreadnaught would back in Skyhold. “I want to keep you warm, to make the nightmares go away, I want to help, you get lonely at night.” Cole had said one night, as he crawled over her. The tent flap opened to reveal Maxwell frowning at the spirit, “This has gone for enough nights already Cole.” He took Cole by his collar and dragged him away. The young man made a confused face. “But I want to help?”

She giggled but stopped was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone cleared their throat. She looked over to see Maxwell approaching her. Aela gave up trying to avoid him completely since it would be of no use. Maxwell would always try to join in with her conversations with their comrades, trying harder to talk to her and the others won’t let her leave.

“Thinking about something?” Maxwell said standing beside her, Aela nodded. “Everything seems to be completely out of place, Corypheus would be storming the Temple of Mythal already but it seems like he’s waiting for something to happen.”

Maxwell hummed, “Well better not let him worry us to death that would be embarrassing.” Aela didn’t expect that so she couldn’t hold back the laughter to spill through. Maxwell smiled down at her, finally getting laughter out of her. After she calmed down, he took a hold of her wrist. Maxwell had held off for such a long time now. He wants to say it, needs to say it, before the pivotal moment of confronting Corypheus.“We need to talk.”

Aela gave him a deadpanned look, “We already are, you don’t need to grab me, you know.” She complained and Maxwell smirked, “I won’t let you get away, not this time.”Aela felt her heart skip a beat at what he was trying to hint at. Maxwell sighed as there was a look of uncertainty in her face. Almost like she was dreading what would come out from his mouth. “Just hear me out, Aela.”

Aela closed her mouth and let Maxwell be; he looked at her then took a breath. “I’m sorry, about how I was unfair to you. I was wrong, all the things that I’ve said to you, I was scared and angry. I was afraid that I won’t be able to go through this, without our friends, without you.” Maxwell said looking into her golden eyes, “I know that I have caused you great pain and that I’m the one to make you go through this, that even in your sleep you don’t have peace. It hurts me that I did this.”

“That’s—“

“I said hear me out.” He growled and Aela just let him be.

“Everything had gone to shit the day I received this mark.” He said clenching his left hand where his mark was. He let go of her wrist and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers “But, when you came into my life, everything felt like it all just fell into place. You, here by my side makes the burden less suffocating.” He said, and cupped her face, stroking her cheek whispering to her, “Know this, Aela.” He said in a serious tone, a promise at the ready, that he will hold till the day of his last breath, no matter the uncertainties of their fate. “I swear to you, no matter what happens, I will do anything protect you.“

She shook her head pulling away from him, her heart aching at the loss of contact, it pounding in her chest as she remembered what the demon said. Her resolve was already in tatters, she needs to make it through at least until the war with Corypheus is done. Not now. “Please, don’t say that; please don’t say that you’d do anything for me. You shouldn’t” she turned away, walking away from him back to the camp. Maxwell groaned pulling on her arm, he cupping her face again in his hands to make her look at him. He stared into her eyes, like willing her to read his mind so she would understand. “You don’t have to be afraid to be loved by me.”

Aela stopped and looked at him eyes wide shocked by what he just said, he continued not letting her go, “What I mean Aela is that..” he said pausing, bracing himself. Aela stopped breathing, thinking over and over, willing herself to make him stop from saying it.

_Before she breaks._

“I love you more than anything, more than my own life."

Maxwell whispered, staring into her eyes, he didn’t falter nor hesitate just like how he always is when fighting his enemies.

_Too late._

That was the nail in the coffin. She knows what she has to do, already had thought this thing through. She knew, from the time that they arrived at Skyhold; the way he was acting around her. That this man, Maxwell Trevelyan, a herald to his people was undeniably and irrevocably in love with her. Everyone else could see it, they know it and she, stupid that she is, despite her inhibitions had encouraged it, even just a little bit.

She never felt so unworthy in her entire life knowing that fact. The feeling of holding her own feelings back, to know that when she let’s go and continue what they have, someday she may be the one to deal the killing blow when the unexpected happens and she was successfully used. He deserves someone better, someone that will never hurt him. Someone that will love him back without hesitation. Even if it wasn't her, she would be fine with it. As long as he is happy, alive and well.

Aela shook her head stepping away from him, “I can’t.” she said surprised to hear there was steel in her tone. She hid her hands trying not to let him show that she was shaking. Maxwell wasn’t speaking or raging as she expected him to. He was just staring at her silent, his face going pale. Aela gulped, trying to not let her tears fall, or all of this would be for naught. She said the one thing that she never wanted to say to him, a lie. “I don’t want to love you.” She said trying to school her voice to be firm and final. “I can’t give you what you want me to.”

It was silent, they both knew the others were listening. Aela backed away, turning from him as she saw the hurt form in his eyes and ran towards the camp. She went into her tent, ignoring the others stares and shocked faces. She took her stuff with her, running away from them all. Dorian stood up, worry in his face. He ran after her bringing his own stuff with him followed by Cole and the Iron Bull.

Maxwell knelt on the ground, he felt himself stop breathing. He felt his whole world tilting, starting to come crashing down. He felt like someone stabbed him where his heart was, plunging the blade deep twisting it. And it was Aela that was doing it to him. The only woman he had ever loved like this, with his whole being. He knelt there, stunned, confused and truly heartbroken.

 

_Is this the only way? Is this all that she could do?_

“Aela!” Dorian called behind her. She sobbed, she looked back and saw Bull and Dorian following her. Cole appeared in front of her and hugged her to him, closing his eyes as Aela tried to push him away. It bought enough time for the two to catch up. She whimpered and Cole let go of her, she knelt on the sand, holding herself trying to keep herself whole. She put a hand on her mouth, trying to stop the scream of pain that was threatening to spill from her. She breathed heavily, no other pain could compare to this but it was for the best, isn’t it?

“Why are you being so stupid?" Dorian said kneeling beside her, he pulled her in his arms, sitting back, making her sit in between his legs, cradling her like a child. “It is obvious to us that you don’t mean what you said. We would have to be blind like Maxwell not to see it.” She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. “I have to be stupid about this.” she cried.

“Well, that’s comforting.” Dorian said sarcastically rolling his eyes, “Why in the world are you doing this to yourself? Do you love getting hurt so much or something, are you a masochist?” he asked, which now earned him a tearful chuckle and weak punch to his chest.

Iron Bull sat behind Dorian opening his legs and picking the both of them up to make them sit in between his legs, wrapping his large arms around them. All through that, Dorian had a look of surprise being man handled like that. “Care to share, Seer?” Iron Bull said, his chest rumbling with his deep soothing tone.

As Aela spoke in a whisper, trying to explain as much as she could why she did what she did in between her hiccups and tears. Cole worriedly looked over towards the camp as he saw of them follow Maxwell, bringing their weapons with them too. Panic and worry on everyone’s minds.

 

The camp was quiet when they returned after hearing what Aela had to say. Cassandra, Varric Blackwall, Vivienne and Solas had gone with the Inquisitor to continue the mission, Sera explained who opted to stay at camp to wait for them.

They sat around the campfire, Aela had her chin on top of her knees, watching the fire as it crackled and danced in front of them. Sera eyed Aela critically nibbling on her lip. She didn’t like how things happened. This is stupid, she didn’t know that Aela, smart as she was with a lot of things was stupid like with something as simple as this.

 Cole sat down on the ground beside Aela. She turned her head towards him, his fingers were tapping on his leg as he listened to Aela while watching the fire."Prickling. Ripping you from the inside. It’s overwhelming you, it hurts. But more so knowing that you hurt him, hurts even more, but you have to, it’s for the best, but why?" Cole looked up sadness and confusion in his eyes.

Aela sighed and sat up looking up to the sky, “Oh Cole, it would be better if he finds someone else to love. I’m not worthy.” She said sadly. Sera has had enough, “Bullshit!” she shouted at her making their eyes widen at her outburst. "How could you say that?!" Sera said glaring at her "Nobody ever saw him fall apart like that! You are such a stupid pissfaced arse!" Sera's lip was trembling and was already fighting tears, “You didn’t see how he was in Adamant too! How can you just do that to him.”

"Sera.."

"Dont you dare..you have to make it right.." Sera said stomping her feet like a spoiled child, her fists clenching, she was so tempted to punch the woman in front of her.

"I cant.." she said, closing her eyes, pain lancing through her heart again.

"Sera," Bull gave her a stern look but she ignored it, continuing to lash out at her. "You told him you don’t want to love him. You cheap two faced liar, YOU LOVE HIM TOO!” she shouted the phrase itself making Aela wince “Why are you making it more complicated than it should."

Aela was about to answer, when they heard someone yelling in panic from the distance. They all stood up, their eyes widening. Aela’s hand raised to her mouth. Maxwell was bloody all over, panting, bruises on his face and blood dripping from two arrow wounds already turning green from poison on his torso. Maybe it was just pure luck; the hits didn’t seem to have hit any vital organ. He was being supported by Blackwall and Cassandra. The rest of their company were supporting each other, bloodied as well.

“What the hell happened to all of you?!” Dorian said walking over to Varric and Solas. Vivienne herself was limping, her white armor smeared with her own blood. Varric explained while Aela ran towards Maxwell.

Maxwell looked up hazily at her. He frowned and looked away, turning towards Cassandra "Bring me to the tent guys and have the poultices ready" he ordered in a weak voice and the two people supporting him nodded. Aela made her hands glow, putting her hands on his chest. "Let me heal you.."

“Don’t touch me!” Maxwell shouted at her, making her jump and pull away "Now you care about me?! We have antidotes at the ready. I don’t need your help, just focus on the others." Maxwell said venomously glaring at her. She didn’t move, “That was an order, Seer"

She straightened and stood aside, Iron Bull came over to help Maxwell while Blackwall slumped on the ground near the fire. Blackwall grunted as he sat hissing from a wound. "We were ambushed on the way back” he explained, “Maxwell took the brunt of the attacks, charging like there’s no tomorrow and got hit by arrows lined with poison. That idiot, I’m the one with a freaking shield."

Aela smiled and let her spell surround Blackwall who sighed as her magic healed most of the aches. She heard Maxwell scream in pain inside his tent. She stood up and ran towards his tent. Cassandra and Solas were inside, Maxwell was sitting his face contorted in pain, sweaty and pale. He looked up at her and glared "I thought I ordered you to leave me the fuck alone Aela." he said with gritted teeth. Solas sighed and gestured for her to go with a sympathetic look. Maxwell screamed again as Solas tried to pull out the arrow head.

Aela grimaced. Blackwall watched as she returned to his side tears in her eyes. He looked down at her with pity "I dont know what got into that pretty little red head of yours, but you'll have to make this right. The young man endured a lot already, a broken heart isn’t gonna help"

She sniffed and gave a weak smile "I already got scolded but I do welcome another one.” She said in a weak sarcastic voice. She focused on him closing her eyes as she heard Maxwell’s pants and groans of pain just a few steps away. Her hands were shaking, she was almost ready to bolt and to just ignore Maxwell’s protest, but at the same time she couldn’t bear to face him right now and make healing him worse. With a flourish her hand stopped glowing, “There you're done."

"Thank you" he said and put a hand on top of her head and stood up and headed over to his tent. Looking back at the woman who was still kneeling in place looking worriedly at the Inquisitor’s tent.

 

Aela was pacing by the campfire the rest had already gone to sleep except for those who were currently healing the Inquisitor. The tent flap opened to reveal a sighing Seeker, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She stopped and ran to Cassandra.

Cassandra was drained treating Maxwell despite her wounds made it difficult. But she couldn’t leave the man, he needed someone besides Solas. Aela approached her with her healing spell at the ready. She glared at the red head "I don’t need your help."

Aela sighed "I know but i had my orders." 

Aela started healing her as soon as Cassandra sat by fire. They were silent, no one willing to speak about the situation. Cassandra rubbed her face with a gloved hand and looked meaningfully at Aela. _This can’t go on_ , Cassandra sighed "He's asleep and we were able to remove the poison. He seems to be running a fever from the shock of the wound, but he'll be fine."

Aela smiled gratefully at her, she had been thinking how to ask her about him. Aela knew that Cassandra can be very protective of her friends and with her argument with Maxwell she didn’t know how to approach the woman. "Thank you, Seeker Pentaghast."

Cassandra scoffed at her, "It was stupid, both of you are stupid.."

Aela winced but stayed silent and continued her spell. Cassandra looked back at Maxwell’s tent, "He went into the fray, not caring if he was wounded. It was like watching a child throw tantrums.” She shook her head, making a disgusted noise, “He was throwing himself into battle with no care. Like he wanted to just die then and there."

Aela stiffened and looked at her, Cassandra stood as Aela stopped healing her. She needs to say her piece. "He is the Inquisitor and he is the foundation of this whole operation. We cannot lose him."

Aela nodded biting her lip, She knows that, everything would be lost if Maxwell dies. But what he wanted from her, she can’t risk him falling prey to anyone if she ends up unable to defend herself and be used to make Maxwell bend to their wills. She looked back at the tent. She should have been stronger.

"Do you?" Cassandra asked clenching her fists; she saw the emotion on Aela’s face. It didn’t look like Aela understood how important Maxwell is to them, to her. Cassandra shook her head, of course the Seer would, but the way she was acting now, what she had said to the man. It baffled all of them.

Aela sighed running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Cassandra took the Seer’s hand in hers. "I don’t know why you can’t or don’t want to love him. You have feelings for him as well, yet you deny and turn him away, without explaining why you can’t. He deserves an explanation. It would give him closure and would save him the pain. I believe he will understand whatever your reasons are."

Aela fidgeted, “In due time, when he wakes I’ll try to explain.”

Cassandra nodded and gestured with her head for her to go “Heal the fool. I don’t think he'll make it without you, in more ways than one. We’ve done what we could."

 Aela nodded and headed towards his tent, she took a breath before going in. Cassandra sighed rubbing a hand to her eyes. Varric sat beside her, "Hard to let another woman be with the man your infatuated with huh?” he said not looking at her, but she saw him have a soft smile “Chivalrous as expected of you seeker."

"Shut up dwarf."

 

Aela went inside the tent and saw Maxwell breathing heavily, his torso exposed, bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach area. Sweat was pouring from him and he looked flushed. She sat beside him, her hand glowed and she cupped his face. He was warm to the touch. "Max, I'm sorry." she whispered.

Maxwell groaned and leaned into her hand but didn’t wake. Aela letting the tears fall, she didn’t want to see him like this. She worked as hard as she possibly could so he won’t get hurt, but he still got hurt, because of her. She had thought it over and over in her head on how she would deal with his feelings for her but she couldn’t get a less painful option. “This is the only way to keep you safe, from those who wish you evil and..” she whimpered her tears falling on the sand. “and me.”

Maxwell didn’t stir and Aela continued, “I wish I could tell you..” she whimpered again, biting on her lip, her feelings bursting and blooming in her chest unabated.

“How much I **truly** and **deeply** love you. More than my own life as well.”

It was silent, she stopped touching him and put her hands on her lap, clenching them. “I wish I could tell it to you while you look into my eyes with your blue ones. I always drown in them when you do.” She whispered smiling, trying to comfort herself. She reached out combing the stray strand of hair away from his forehead, smoothing it over his head.  “But if I do, I don’t know what will happen to you, to _us_.”

She stopped and her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She was so stupid, she was so scared to admit her feelings for him thinking it would make things worse, but she could have prevented  _this_  from happening and he wouldn’t have gotten hurt.  _But it’s too late now, he hates me now._   

She took a shaky breath, “I’m such an idiot, I should have told you this earlier, Cassandra was right, you would have understood.” She took away her hand reluctantly. She leaned down and pressed a kiss over his lips. It felt like this would be the last time that she would be able to do that, she lingered trying to memorize and remember the feel of his lips on hers. She pulled away slowly looking at his still sleeping face.

“I love you Maxwell, more than you will ever know.”

She whispered sincerely, her heart aching. Slowly she stood up and looked back at the still sleeping man. She wiped her tears and took out her phone and earphones. _I need to just listen and meditate._

 

 

 

 

As soon as she left the tent, Maxwell sighed putting an arm over his eyes, feeling tears fall. His chest was going to explode. “Yes, I would have understood.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God freaking damn it, this killed me. Hit me where it hurts.  
> Hope you like this as much as I loved writing this one ;3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this one, I had difficulty coz I didn't know how to establish it exactly. I had it drafted but it felt wrong so I kept on working on it. But I hope you enjoy this one
> 
> WARNING! THIS IS A NSFW CHAPTER.
> 
> To those who don't want to read graphic sexual content just skip that part, it the part with the line break.

Aela looked at the evening sky, the stars were twinkling in over head and the large moon was shining down, giving her enough light. She had always loved the view up at the ramparts and the battlements no matter the time of day. As much as she could, no matter how busy she might be she would always try to at least spend a few minutes up here to meditate and think about the things that have happened.

They had returned to Skyhold from the Hissing Wastes without any other incident. Maxwell was back in action with the help of Aela’s healing spells. He gave her a nod of thanks but had not tried to strike conversation with her.

Their comrades tried to fill up the silence and tension with banters and stories. It would lift up their moods but whenever they catch each other’s eyes, they go back to their broody selves. Even Sera’s pranks and Iron Bull’s dirty jokes couldn’t lighten them up that the two trouble makers decided to let them be.

This is what she had wanted isn’t it? For him to distance himself from her, to focus on other things and possibly fall in love with another woman. Aela winced as that thought prickled her heart. She needs to endure it, after this is over, maybe she could tell him if it wasn’t too late. The wind blew and she took a deep breath, it brought in the scent of pines and curiously the sea. She opened her eyes slowly as the cold breeze whipped around her, a comforting caress.

She felt someone staring at her and she turned to see Maxwell looking over his balcony. The moonlight was illuminating him at his tower. She could clearly see that he was staring down at her, his shoulder length hair undone, his piercing blue eyes unwavering. They stared at each other, emotions warring inside their chests. Neither of them willing to turn away from the others gaze.

“Aela?”

“Inquisitor?”

The two people in different places turned towards whoever had called them, but before they turned each of them turned back to look at the other, their gazes missing each other by a second. The disappointment and hurt not being able to catch their eye for one more second made their hearts ache and their fists clench. 

Aela turned to see Dorian smiling at her, she smiled back and briefly looked back up again to Maxwell’s tower to see him turned away from her and walking inside his quarters. “If you just talk to him, I know he would understand why you’re doing this.” Dorian soothed taking Aela’s hands in his. “It pains me to see you so..downtrodden, lonely, heartbroken..” he enumerated a few more words to describe her current mood that made Aela shake her head.

“I get the point Dorian.” Aela said rubbing the bridge of her nose but there was a small smile on her lips. Dorian looked at her softly and raised her chin. “There she is, our Seer. Would you like to go for a drink back at the Herald’s Rest? My treat.”

“I think that would sound good. Just don’t go drugging me again.” Aela chuckled making Dorian act like he was offended. Aela giggled and gave a last glance up to the balcony, Maxwell was no longer there.

 

At the Herald’s Rest, they had the tavern to themselves. A few patrons were there drinking and relaxing after a day of hard work. Aela was already on her 3rd mug of ale, Dorian was eyeing her carefully as she had a dazed look and her words were slurring. “I thought you were a bartender back in your world? I thought you would have enough tolerance for liquor.” Dorian asked raising a brow at her.

Aela giggled and finished the dregs of her drink, with a swipe of her hand she grinned at him then, “Well of course I am, I just didn’t drink as often and with this kind of alcohol content, I usually just mix it up to mask the horrible taste, right amount of sweetness and less liquor.” She slurred, she looked up towards the ceiling, trying to tone down the dizziness she was feeling, “Damn I’m tipsy” She closed her eyes and sighed.

As Aela was nursing her ‘tipsy’ state, Maxwell arrived with Iron Bull who was grinning at Dorian, he gave the mage a wink and Dorian rolled his eyes at him, gesturing for them to head over towards the table near them out of Aela’s sight. Maxwell gave Bull and Dorian a look, which the two just shrugged away, he sat huffing on his seat looking over at Aela.

Dorian drank his own drink, satisfied. Their plan is working out well, Aela seems so willing to get herself quite inebriated that it came too easily for them, a way to loosen the tongue and get liquid courage into her system. Aela has always been quite a talker over drinks, when the time is right Dorian would switch places with Maxwell. The inquisitor had told the two of them about her confession back in the wastes. Being one of the closest to her and the ones who knew of her reasons, Maxwell wasn’t hesitant in following in their plan.

“Do you think Maxwell hates me now?”

Maxwell whipped his head towards her direction his eyes widening. _How could she ever think that? She hurt me yes, but to hate her for it?_ He thought.

The mage sputtered coughing out his drink, Aela turned towards him one eye open in dazed curiosity. “*cough* Woman, if he did hate you, I don’t think he’d be looking at you with a kicked puppy look whenever he does look at you.” Dorian said wiping his mouth eyeing Maxwell from behind her.

Aela sighed, “Should I just let myself go? To hell with the demons plans and what not, just be crazy and fall hopelessly in love with a man too good for a woman like me?” she said, Dorian was about to speak but she interrupted “I mean, how could he or any man in my case?”

“What the hell are you--,” Dorian said incredulously, putting his mug down hard on the table. “You do know that I love you with all my heart and if I were any different, I’d be the one you’re in love with right?”

Aela laughed, Dorian shook his head, “After all this time that you’ve told us not to sell ourselves short, you’re now the one bringing yourself down?”

Aela chuckled and turned towards him, “If he knew I was a prostitute, who had let other men have their way with her just like that, unable to love herself or anyone in her life. Do you still think he would?”

They were silent, the noise of the other patrons were the only things heard. Dorian frowned, eyeing Maxwell who was now standing but was being held back by Bull. This isn’t how talkative they wanted her to be, “What are you talking about? You’re a bartender aren’t you.”

Aela smiled, “I lied about that a little, I was a prostitute first, bartender came later. Learned to mix drinks while on the job.”

Iron Bull sighed, his guess was right on the money. The way she acted differently when men eyed her lecherously, the way she would manoeuvre the conversation away from sex when he teased her, he thought it was just her being shy and conservative, but never really thought that there was something up. He didn’t want to pry in her background but he had his fair share of women to know how their life is.

“A prostitute?” Dorian said slowly, the thought of it foreign to him, as she doesn’t look like someone who would lead that kind of life. Her personality, strong willed as she may be doesn’t really match how the others were here in their world.

Aela grinned and took Dorian’s drink taking a gulp. “Yeap, a whore, comfort woman, whatever other title you could think of.” She said and saw the look of devastation in Dorian’s face. She laughed waving it off, “The ‘Seer of the Inquisition’ a whore, that’s something that would make any man’s toes curl. But yeah, I was young and stupid, me being an orphan, coming of age I didn’t want to stay inside an orphanage all my life, though I love kids. I ran away thinking I was ready for the world.”

She looked down at her drink, reminiscing about the past. Dorian’s silence a hint that she could go on and he was willing to listen. She smiled, he definitely is an excellent friend, in game or in real life, no matter what gender you are. He had flirted with her despite him batting for the other team which confused most of the people who see their interaction, but that only strengthened the bonds he tries to establish with the people around him, he was there for you.

“I had odd jobs, too many actually, I’d often just try and find someplace to sleep, boxes, trash bins, anything for me to call as a shelter. But the whorehouse was the one that helped find a place to stay. They needed help and I didn’t know what it was at first, so they were hesitant. But the first owner took pity and took me in. The people there taught me everything I needed to know. I wasn’t a prostitute then, they had me tend the bar. With the power of makeup, they made me look older than 16.”

Dorian rubbed a hand over his face, “That was very young..” Dorian said in a low voice remembering himself at that young age, still trying to please his father and discovering his identity. Aela smiled, “It was fun at first. The girls were all very nice to me, like older sisters. I learned how to dance from them. When I saw them practice, I tried to copy there moves but got scolded for it, the things they were doing were sultry dances, they never wanted me to have the life they had. They always tried to lead me to the path where they know I wouldn’t have to be desperate enough to sell my body.” She said in a low voice, “They saw my passion and interest in dancing, so instead, they taught me the underage friendly kind of dance. Life back then was good for me, I had family no matter how dysfunctional it may seem, with sex and booze in the air, but it was home.

Dorian held on her hand squeezing, “It was good that you found family despite all of that.”

Aela nodded and squeezed his hand back, “But of course, life had to turn sour. Everything came crashing down after those happy times”

Dorian’s eyes widened, “What do you mean by that?” Aela shivered as she remembered, “The first owner of the place had given up the place to a horrible man, Hairy-ass Ben, is what the other girls called him.” She said in a venomous tone, “He didn’t approve that “Sweet little Aela” was just working as a bar keep, being all pretty, that it was a wasted opportunity to make more money. The other girls tried to save me but were powerless.” She paused giving Dorian a pained look. His eyes widened somewhat realizing what had happened.

Dorian looked over to Bull and Maxwell as she continued. “He took the ‘privilege’ of being my first. He forced himself on me, whispering “sweet little aela” over and over, as he did. I cried as he did it, after he was done he left me on the bed, broken and bruised. He was beating me while doing it to me, It was a lesson he said.”

They gasped, Maxwell clenched his fist and grits his teeth, Bull was still holding on to his arm. Maxwell pulled his arm away to try and go to her but the Qunari held him again, pulling him to whisper low in his ear. “Boss, you just need to listen, everything has gone to shit, and this isn’t how she usually is. Sit tight, if she finds out that you’re here prematurely she’s going to close herself off from you, and you wouldn’t be able to make your move now.”

Maxwell bit his lip and sat down crossing his arms, eyeing her. He held himself down, so he wouldn’t take her in his arms. His beloved being treated that way, how he would like to make that man suffer. Bull looked at him critically and he knew what the man was thnking, he definitely would like to slaughter that man if ever there was a chance.

Aela took a breath. “I wasn’t the same after that. After that horrible event, I wasn’t given a choice in the matter, nor was I able to get away fast enough and had to service other male customers, at first it was horrible, but fortunately the customers were nicer than Ben was and I learned to like it, somewhat, it was hard but I had to. As the days went by, I willed myself to move on from the trauma.”

The alcohol was giving her too much courage, she never told anyone about her past. But with how things are happening between her and Maxwell, they had to know why she was so hesitant, not only because of how it would turn out if she let her guard down, but she has her personal reasons. She didn’t want to burden him with this. The Seer a whore, the Inquisitor bedding a whore, the thought of it was scandalous to her and she never wanted that for any of this to happen. The damage it would be if it ever got out, they might need to build it from the ground up. She would bring disgrace to their reputation and Maxwell’s name.

Dorian took her silence as sorrow and walked over to her and hugged her tight, “I’m sorry, I didn’t, I don’t.” Dorian said. Aela laughed, “Are you always this articulate?” she joked making Dorian chuckle. He sat beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned on him and took the opportunity to take a sip of his ale, Dorian rolled his eyes and signalled for Cabot to send another round.

After a pregnant pause, Dorian cleared his throat, “If you don’t mind me asking. .” he said hesitantly, Aela raised a brow and waved his concern off, “I moved on, from it, go ahead and ask.”

“How did you end up at your current place, I mean you said you had foster parents. That old couple that owned the bar you work at?” Dorian asked. Before she could answer, Cabot came towards them delivering their tankards and elbowed Aela on her arm, whispering. “Your secret is safe here, tell me if anyone is giving you trouble, I’ll give them a piece of my mind, and besides,” he eyed Maxwell over her shoulder, “the Advisors, the Circle and the Inquisitor, will have their heads first.”

Aela laughed, relief flooding in. She kissed the man on top of his bald head as thanks. “You little sweetheart, thank you.” With that Cabot left them and Aela continued, answering the question. “I worked 2 years under Hairy-ass Ben’s thumb, I didn’t have a choice since I had no other place to go, we girls stuck together, helped and nursed each other when he becomes violent. But after awhile we got sick of how he treated us and we ran away.”

Aela took a drink, the memory felt like it wasn’t hers, it was like looking at another person’s life in front of the tv or reading it in a book. Maybe this was why it festered inside, she never spoke of it. “He hired men to come find us, and they caught me since I wasn’t able to get farther away compared to the rest of the women.”

She closed her eyes as memories of way back came to her.  “It was at a back alley, at a diner I found work in. They were going to have their way with me before taking me back, but a middle aged man, my foster father, James, came having heard my screams.” Aela chuckled, “He was a ray of light. Despite his age, he was a force to be reckoned with just like Bull, took care of the men like they were nothing.”

Dorian squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at him, and continued, “He took me in, his wife, Alisa, was the one who heard my screams. They were visiting a few friends in the area, and were late in going home, so they were able to help. James was very influential so he had Hairy-Ass Ben arrested along with his cronies, he was also the one who taught me about self defense and enrolled me in other classes, to help defend myself. Alisa was very motherly to me and was the one who thought of the idea of making me work at their bar that was a few towns away from the whorehouse so the regulars wouldn’t recognize me.”

She smiled at Dorian who was looking at her with awe. “So that’s how I ended up like me, it took years, I’m 25 now,” she paused and counted on her fingers, “so that’s 7 years. I was able to recover with their help, therapy sessions and what not. They adopted me, basically. They gave me a real home, my own apartment, taught me about music and gave me the love of books. James was the one who first introduced me to video games and I came to love playing, it helped me more than the therapy sessions mind you, it was immersive and let me forget my troubles for awhile. That was also how I found out about your stories.” She looked at Dorian and nudged him with her shoulder. Dorian hugged her tighter to him and kissed her temple.

All throughout Maxwell was listening to her story, Here was the woman he loved who despite of all of the things she has gone through was still kind hearted, strong willed, and was willing to sacrifice herself for others. She walked forward without fear, guiding him and the others through thick and thin at the risk of her own life. She had her own world, her own job, her own home, and she was taken away from the comfort of it, to help solve their problems. In all fairness, she shouldn’t even care about them, but she did.

Aela huffed as silence took over, so she took out her phone and played the tavern song in Dragon Age 2. Aela turned and grinned at Dorian, “Now that the sad part of the night is over and I finally let that out of my system.” She paused and looked up at the 3rd floor, “Thanks Cole!” she yelled and they heard someone yell back, “You’re welcome!”

She giggled, She looked back at the mage and winked “As apology I’m going to dance away the solemn atmosphere.” Aela headed over to the center of the tavern catching the eyes of the other tenants. Cole appeared beside Dorian, to watch up close, a smile on his lips. His feet tapping in to the beat of the drums and the guitar.

She started to sway her hips along with the tune, with a snap of her fingers, her normal garb fell away in a shining light. Their eyes widened, as the light wrapped around her arms, first forming a fuchsia pink translucent and flimsy material that created a barrier of some sort that didn’t touch her skin. The light then went to cover her breasts, to show some modesty, but was showing off her toned belly. The light then headed down towards her pants, and turned it into a pastel pink colored skirt, the design of the skirt similar to the dress she wore during the Winter Palace that showed of her legs with the slits on the side. Aela had made a belly dancing costume out of thin air.

“Is the change of clothes really necessary?” Dorian called over the music as soon as her clothes transformation was over. “Absolutely, I’m drunk, is that enough of an excuse for you?” she answered back and twirled around laughing at him.

The beat of the song drastically changed into a sensual rhythm, and she started to lift her hips, snapping left and right in time with the drum beats, she raised her arms twisting it in the air. She closed her eyes, her lips parted as she let the music and movement of her hips to wash away the memories of the past.  

She twirled around in place lifting the side of the skirt, letting it surround her. It almost looked like she was a flower in full bloom during spring. The tenants clapped along with the song and cheered for her. She somersaulted, her legs going over, making her cartwheel. The skirts giving her enough cover down at her private parts that made the men swoon and cheer for the tease. Aela laughed and turned towards where the Iron Bull and Maxwell were sitting. She crooked her finger with a come hither motion and Bull pushed the Inquisitor out of his seat, he gave the qunari a look before he was pulled by Aela.

He stood at the very center as she danced around him, the music intense. He watched as she let her hands roam on his shoulders and his back. She teased him with the cloth of her skirts, she laughed at him. Aela, drunk as she is was too enamoured with the whole dance and the act of forgetting her woes that she didn’t completely realize it was Maxwell.

With the song coming to an end, she jumped into his arms, letting the momentum of her dance, force him to twirl her around in place. She held on to his neck, at the second revolution, she wrapped her legs around his waist and snapped her fingers again for her old clothes to return back on her body.

Maxwell just stared at her wide eyed, panting in exhilaration at the sight and power of her dance. She giggled and lay down her head on his shoulder, relaxing against him. She fell asleep on him, making the others laugh. Maxwell sighed and wrapped his arms around her body, breathing her scent. It was the same lavender and sunshine scent she had but now mixed in with the smell alcohol. It was oddly relaxing.

Dorian approached him a small smile on his lips, “That didn’t turn out as expected, Sorry about that Inquisitor.” Maxwell shook his head and gave him a smile, “I’ll bring her back to her quarters, thanks for trying though.” He consoled the mage and went out the door to go to Aela’s quarters.

Maxwell kissed Aela’s neck and she giggled in her sleep nuzzling in his arms. It made him sigh, the night didn’t turn out in a way any of them had liked, but at least he knew more of what was going on in her head. He needs to create an opening for himself so he could talk to her without making her bolt. _Tomorrow, most definitely tomorrow_

 

Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Morrigan, watched as the two of them inch farther and farther from each other as the discussion about Corypheus was enumerated. They’ve noticed the change. There was a space in between them as they stood beside each other at the war table that wasn’t there before even from previous misunderstandings between them. There were no looks of longing from Maxwell or Aela, but most probably they wanted to, but were just fighting with themselves since they have an audience.

Aela despite having a hangover and not remembering what had happened last night, forced herself to wake for the meeting this morning. She frowned on Corypheus’s sudden disappearance, no trace, no clues, no news pertaining to his whereabouts. Their scouts stationed and spying in the Venatori camps were notified that no orders or movements were ordered from their enemies. They really were waiting for something. Or it could be worse, that they might have found another way in to get inside the temple _._

 _But the sentinels would have put a stop to that if that were the case. The scouts would definitely notice something like that._  Aela thought.

“Then we need to wait, until we find anything else they have planned. Our spies will need to continue to keep watch.” Maxwell said looking at Leliana, there was a look of concern that crossed Maxwell’s face that Leliana had to smile. “Don’t worry, Inquisitor, my agents know their duties and I have instructed them that if there is any danger that they need to retreat.”

Maxwell nodded, he look at Aela who was now eyeing Leliana with an astonished stare. Maxwell smiled a little at her astonishment, he was able to make Leliana be more compassionate, back to the Leliana during the blight, just how Aela said she was. Aela looked at him with surprise and was rewarded with her smile

 

They discussed certain missions that have been taken care of. As each one was being deliberated, Maxwell tried his best to listen in, he rubbed his eyes. Fatigue was catching up to him. It has been a few days since they came back from the Wastes. He had focused on his duties and worked tirelessly as soon as he got back. Day after day he went through the reports his advisors were sending his way, anything to distract him from thoughts of her. He hasn’t gotten any wink of sleep either and after last night’s revelations he couldn’t even get any work done.

He and Aela had been avoiding each other. The only way they actually meet without any of them bolting away from each other is whenever they have their war meetings. There would be instances that they would catch each other going to the opposite direction to their destinations and they would REALLY try to avoid each other so much that both of them would either turn the other way or veer to a different direction to go around in just so they wouldn’t meet, even if it would take longer. The exception was last night’s supposed plan for reconciliation that Dorian and Bull made for him.

Some of the inhabitants of Skyhold found this hilarious, while the gossip mongers revelled at this unusual turn of events, expanding and exaggerating the whole story. From other lovers, betrayal and all other farfetched tales.  _Some of them aren’t_ that  _far off_ , Maxwell thought

"Inquisitor?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, his advisors were staring at him waiting for his response. He rubbed his face with his hand "I'm sorry I lack sleep, what were you saying Josephine?"

They look worriedly at him, "Should we continue this at another day?" Cullen asked frowning at him. Maxwell shook his head and gave them a confident smile, "No no I’m fine let’s just get this over with, I need to get caught up with all of this."

They all looked worriedly at him but continued with the current discussion. Josephine cleared her throat, "As I was saying, a nobleman, Marquis de Fleur had requested an audience with you at Val royeaux, it seems that you had caught his interest after the events at the Winter Palace and would like to negotiate an alliance with you over dinner. He is known to have excellent travel routes for the merchants on his business that we can take advantage of plus he has his very own guards, as he mentioned in the letter that he could spare for the Inquisition’s army. Should we accept or decline?"

Aela put a finger on her lips, thinking and trying to remember something like this. In the game they didn’t tackle anything about dealing with a nobleman named Marquis de Fleur, but it may be behind the scenes, but it’s impossible for something as important as this to not show up as a war table mission. Before she could put in her thoughts Maxwell had answered.

"Its dinner accept it," he said in a nonchalant tone, waving off the concern that passed through Aela features.

"Since the matter with the Venatori is still at large, I think it is best if you bring your comrades with you" Cullen said, looking over the map and placing a war piece on top of the destination. Maxwell nodded "Yes better safe than sorry."

"Alright, what do you think of this Seer?" Leliana asked Aela who was about to protest to the whole thing

"The noble had requested for my presence, its best we honor it to establish rapport." Maxwell interrupted surprising them all. “Cassandra, Varric and Solas would suffice for the small group. We will send word. If that is all, I need to prepare for the trip. Send word we will be arriving approximately within a week as there are still some things that I need to do. Dismissed." Maxwell said with authority and finality in his tone.

The advisors gathered their things leaving Aela and Maxwell alone in the war room. Maxwell was about to leave when she spoke “I don’t think this is wise, Inquisitor.”

Maxwell stiffened and clenched his fists, he didn’t have the right temperament to deal with this right now. He knew she cares for him, but he knows what he was doing. He whirled at her, his blue eyes piercing, glaring at her. “What do you think is best Oh, Mighty omnipotent Seer?” he said harshly that made her flinch, he regretted his tone and sighed, rubbing a hand on his face. This isn’t how he wanted to talk to her alone.

Aela shook herself from the shock and crossed her arms, not willing to back down from him. “This is a mission that never popped up in the story, Inquisitor Trevelyan. You are throwing caution to the wind, you are being too reckless and complacent. Need I remind you that not only are the Venatori still at large but they are still focused on you and what you can do to stop Corypheus’s plans.”

“That’s why I am trying to get more allies as we possibly can.” Maxwell interjected

“How sure are you that this man can be trusted? Why not let Leliana do a background check first..”

“Because we need to advance from this, we have delayed things long enough. Corypheus has disappeared, his forces have not moved but they still pose a threat, we need as much help as we could get.”

Aela didn’t move and looked at him with determination “Then let me go with you.”

Maxwell groaned, rubbing his temples this was turning into a real headache. Maxwell just shook his head, he can’t think through things properly. With her being in his thoughts no matter what time of day. He can’t hold it down anymore, _I don’t want to love you, I can’t give you what you want me to._ Her words keep playing in his head, but after hearing one of the reasons last night on why she was pulling away from him. How could he turn away from her now?

“Won’t you just stay here and let me protect you?” he said with gritted teeth. Aela’s head snapped up. “What?”

  _It’s now or never, Trevelyan. Use this opening._ “Back in the Hissing Wastes,” he looked into her eyes, “You said that you love me.”

“I..” she paled,  _He heard everything!_ She shook herself and put steel into her tone. “I told you I can’t, Isn’t that enough?” she said her voice shaking, _That didn’t make sense, Aela. Come on come up with something!_

Maxwell jaws clenched. “You didn’t give me shit, you just up and turned away, no explanation. What did you expect me to do after hearing you say that you love me? Now that I heard you say it, how can you expect me to let it be that easy to let go and forget you?!”

Aela flinched and turned away from him, but he persisted pulling on her arm, making her face him. “It’s not going to be easy and it’s going to be really hard, our lives are on the line. I understand the risks and I want to risk my whole being for you.”

Aela stiffened, that’s not what she wanted, she shook her head. “Why are you—“

Maxwell snaked his hands down to take a hold of her hands. They were cold to the touch, he raised them to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Because I love you! I want all of you forever. Don’t you understand that? If this is what you wanted, both of us hurt, then fine. Do what you want, but don’t you dare take the easy way out!” he said softly.

Aela felt her jaw fall on the floor. Is that what he thinks she’s doing? She pulled her hands away from him, and stepped back. A look of incredulity on her face, “Easy way—there is no easy way! Whatever I do, someone is going to end up hurt or worse. If being with you would mean you getting killed by me of all people. Then yes I want this pain. ” She shouted at him, tears were starting to sting behind her eyes.

“What are you--? I know that you won’t hurt us. What makes you think that you will?” Maxwell said incredulously walking towards her.

“How do you know that I won’t?” she said and it made him stop frowning at her. She started to pace, “The nightmares I’ve been having were all about you, all of you!” she looked at him, he was silent. “Me being possessed by a demon after we had a misunderstanding and killing you.” She paused and closed her eyes and said in a shaky voice. “ _Demons taking you away from me_. The fear they were feeding me, all of them felt so  _real_.” She said holding herself willing for the horrible images to disappear.

She looked at him, eyes begging “I shouldn’t even be here, and now it changed everything. I won’t be able to bear seeing you get killed by me! You give yourself to me” she paused, shaking her head “and we end up being the most vulnerable people in this messed up world.”

Maxwell growled making her eyes widen as he hugged her in his arms. “I don’t give a nug’s ass if we become vulnerable!” he cupped her face, wiping the tears falling from her eyes “As long as I have you in my life. Nothing else would matter, I will fight for you and I’ll protect you,” He whispered.

Aela closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, looking into his blue eyes. “That’s not what anyone would want, people look up to you, you are the herald, their beacon of hope. The Inquisitor!” she insisted, wanting him to see her side of things.

Maxwell groaned, combing back his hair in frustration and closing his eyes. Aela pulled away from again. “Would you stop thinking about what other people want?! Stop thinking of things that would be good for the rest of us. What’s important now is you. What do  _you_  want?” he asked. She didn’t speak shaking her head while taking a few steps back, tears already falling from her eyes.

“What do you want?” He asked again with more force, Aela was biting her lip, “Its not—“ She closed her eyes.

_I cant, I don’t know how, He wont love me if he knew who I was, what I was._

“What do you want?” he said again. Aela felt her back hit the end of the table, Maxwell put his hand on her hip, holding her still, using the other to bring her chin up for her to look at him. He had trapped her in between him and the war table, there’s no escape. “God fucking damn it, Maxwell.” She cursed pulling her head away, he growled and cupped her face.

“WHAT.DO.YOU.WANT?” Maxwell whispered in a low voice, reining in his frustration, his mouth close to hers. His lips were parted leaning in, his eyes boring into hers. “Stop fighting me, Aela.”

“I..”  

_No please, I cant do this anymore. I want._

Aela took a breath and looked into his eyes. He looked at her with determination and resolve he wasn’t going to back down. She wanted to fight it, not to let him win. Her brain says no but her heart pleaded saying yes over and over. Her defences were coming down, her own resolve tattered and dissolving completely as he looked into her eyes with such devotion and love. A look no one had given her, in her entire life.

Maxwell looked at her, waiting, while she was at war with herself. She thought he would hate her, but hating her was never an option for him, when all of him loves her, her past didn’t matter to him, she was different to the woman from the past, he loves all of her and she is the only woman in the world for him.

He understood now, all the pieces falling in place, everything that she thought about this whole ordeal were all pieced together and he understands. She only meant well, she only wanted to save him the pain, and he understood that now, completely and that makes him love her even more. Maxwell knew she could see it in his eyes that nothing of what she said in the past, no matter how much it hurt him, matters now. Coz the truth is..

“I do want to love you.” She whispered to him, her voice shaking at the power of how much she wanted to say it, she had surrendered and she was his. “Gods, I love you more than life itself, please just—“

That was it. Maxwell captured her lips in his and Aela unable to fight him off any longer, surrendered to his kiss. The uncertainties that she felt were pushed away, only the feeling of his lips on hers. The sweet heady taste of him, his masculine smell surrounding her, nothing else could compare to the feeling of saying it to him, finally. After all the painful things she had gone through in life, nothing and no one could make it better or make her forget except HIM.

Maxwell took hold of her waist and lifted her to sit on the table, making her gasp on what he was planning to do on it. When suddenly, for whatever fates it was that was creating this (hehe) the door opened and Commander Cullen stepped in, “Inquisitor, there is something—“ Cullen said looking up at the two of them. He stood there dumbfounded, blushing from his neck up.

They were so wrapped around each other that they didn’t even stop kissing each other. Aela opened her eyes slowly sighing as she swore she heard something and her eyes widened seeing Cullen standing there his mouth wide open. She pulled away blushing trying to stutter out a word to try and apologize.

Maxwell growled throwing a glare at the Commander. He picked Aela up, throwing her over his shoulder, eliciting a squeak from her. He stalked forward not stopping to look at Cullen. “We are not to be disturbed, expect a blade to the face if someone comes knocking.” He ordered and left the commander standing there.

He walked forward still carrying Aela, she was punching on his back softly in protest. “You are going to be the downfall of the Commander of your army, Inquisitor.” Maxwell opened the door leading to Josephine’s office. The ambassador looked up and she dropped her pen staring open mouthed at them. “Hold of any documents today and tomorrow Josephine, I am not to be disturbed.” Maxwell said nonchalantly

 He opened the door and went through the hall, Cullen came walking in still red in the face scratching his head, “Commander?”

“I have no idea, best we let them be?” Cullen stuttered and Josephine giggled. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Maxwell strode into the Main Hall, hearing the gasps and feeling the stares of the people gathered. Aela saw Varric grin and wink at her, she turned towards Maxwell to try and protest again but he interrupted her. “I don’t care, Aela, they can gossip all they want.” He growled and opened the door pushing the door closed with his foot as soon as they were in.

“Put me down Maxwell.” Aela protested, Maxwell only held on to her tightly “Stop squirming, I can’t carry you up the stairs if you do. I WILL have you.” He growled. Aela’s eyes widened at the sound of his want, making her whimper, biting down on her lip. It promised a ravishing she had fantasized over and over when lust would take over her. She would be lying if she denied the fact that Maxwell made her want a man, after such a long time. It has been years, she had moved on from the whole ordeal with help. Despite what she had gone through, she had thought that she would be afraid but the thought of Maxwell taking her to bed with him, she found she was still a woman who had needs.

They arrived up to his quarters and threw her down on the bed. He immediately lay on top of her and held her arms above her head trapping her beneath him. Aela looked into his blue eyes, and saw the raw intensity of his want and love for her. She wasn’t able to speak as he immediately kissed her with such ferocity that it made her moan.

He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, trying to get a taste of her. She kissed him back with the same intensity making him growl with lust as she reciprocated his want. Maxwell felt his hardness straining on his pants as he straddled her.

He pulled away, ripping her shirt off her, the motion made her gasp as she was left bare for him. His eyes glistened, making him harder knowing that she didn’t wear her breast bindings. Her dusky nipples were hard for him and he grinned. Aela grinned back at him, a definite sign that she wanted it. He groaned appreciatively and kissed her again, he took her ruined shirt and used it to tie her hands above her head.

She moaned deliciously, the sound of it, the taste of her was driving him insane, he couldn’t think straight. As soon as he was done tying her hands, he sat up trying to take off his own tunic, he threw it harshly behind him, now looking down at the awe in Aela face. She was biting her bottom lip as her eyes roamed from his broad shoulders to his trim waist, his abs hard and evidence of his want of her straining on his pants. She took the sight of him in making Maxwell chuckle “Like what you see?”She looked up at him, a blush on her cheek. She nodded while licking her lips. He growled taking her sweet lips again. The feeling of his skin against hers, made Maxwell moan and want her even more.

Aela squirmed, rubbing her legs together, feeling herself becoming wet from just his kisses and him seeing her naked in his bed. It tickled her lust, as she was tied unable to touch him, teased by how close he was, this was too much. She wanted more of him, to touch him, to taste him, to push him down and take his cock inside her. It has been a long time since she last time. She wanted him, gods she wanted more of him. She tried to make him hurry as she frantically kissed him back trying to say that she wants more, but he ignored her pleas.

Maxwell smirked at her, he knew what he was doing to her. How she wanted more of him that she wanted to be taken faster, but they’ll get there. He had wanted for such a long time for this moment and he was going to take his sweet time, ravishing her, till she begs and calls his name in wanton.

He moved his kisses further down, using his knee to part her legs, so he has a better position on top of her. He looked at her breasts and moaned appreciatively on how heavy it felt in his hands. He squeezed one making her bite down on her lip, he chuckled at her reaction. Before Aela could protest, he took a torrid peak in his mouth making her arch at the sensation of his mouth and tongue circling her nipple while his other hand twisted her the other in between his fingers. She moaned and bucked against him, moving her hips on his leg that parted her legs apart.

He sighed continuing to give attention to her beautiful breasts. Her scent, her taste, her everything, this was all real and she was here willing, pliant and ready for the taking. She was his and he won’t let her get away from him, no more. He peppered kisses on her soft skin, he had dreamed and fantasized about this when he first saw her naked back in Haven, it had kept him up for a number of nights and only found release with his hand in his quarters. The thought she was just right next door, helped him along, the image of her nakedness filling his mind. Now, to think this was now a reality, the softness of her skin beneath his lips, it made him harder than he already was.

He licked and nibbled, making her shiver with want as he teased her with the warmth of his tongue, leaving her breast to give attention to the other. She was mewling beneath him, the sound making him want to do things faster, but he held himself back. He wants her body to remember this, to make her remember that she is loved. He started kissing towards her neck nibbling and licking every inch of her and then going back down, leaving marks in his wake.

All the while, he was pulling down her pants and underclothes. She moaned in approval and lifted her bottom to aid him in taking the nasty obstructions away. She was panting now, making him smirk. “Please!” she moaned and he looked up at her, raising his brow in question. “Please what?” he asked as he pulled one of her legs out of her panties, leaving the cloth on the other leg by her ankles.

He pushed her thighs apart to see her, she was quivering beneath his palms. The image of her looking up at him, her eyes half lidded with lust, made him groan. He leaned down in front of her core, his face just inches away. He took a breath and he could smell her want, he saw her fluids drip out from her entrance. She was wet and ready for him.

“Down there, please..”

“Down here? What should I do down here?” he teased, using his pointy finger to caress her clit, and trail down to her entrance. His finger tentatively poking in, making her purse her lips to stifle her moan. “Say it Aela. Tell me what you want.” He smirked as he saw her blush. She groaned in frustration, her lips trembling. “Please anything, just make me feel good.” She pleaded and he obliged. He sat up instead of diving in, making her eyes widen in confusion. He pulled her up towards him, making her gasp in surprise. Her legs were on his shoulder as a lock and he wrapped his arms on her waist. Her eyes widened at what he was doing.

Maxwell looked down at her, mischief in his eyes. With a growl, he tentatively licked her clit and she arched moaning, grabbing on to his pillows with her hands. Maxwell chuckled and closed his eyes, concentrating on making her feel good. He licked her from her entrance to her clit, his tongue darting in and out, teasing her entrance, making her squirm and push herself against his mouth. She tasted sweet, like peaches, a flavour he knows he will never get enough of. He sipped and savoured her, circling the tip of his tongue on the her clit rapidly, eliciting a moan that echoed around them.

He looked down at her, her eyes were closed her tied hands holding on the pillow for dear life. He was disappointed to see her mouth was pursed trying not to let another sound come out of her lips. He growled and laid her back down on the bed, making her open her eyes in question.

She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down with a kiss. He put his tongue inside her mouth, making her taste herself on his lips. He pulled away, watching how she would react. She licked on her lips and her eyes widened making him chuckle. He reached down between them, without any warning, he pushed two fingers slowly inside her making her back arch again. She was tight, clampin on his fingers, like it was trying to suck his fingers in. “You feel so good, Aela, taking in my fingers so hungrily.” He whispered, starting to pull his fingers in and out of her. Aela, reached towards his wrist with her tied hands, holding on to them, trying to pull them out. He persisted, pushing it in deeper making her moan “No, please, don’t do that, I want..” she pleaded.

Maxwell curled his fingers into a come hither motion, twisting them left and right, trying to find her spot. She screamed and lay back, her head arching back in pleasure. Her feet pushed against the sheets as her hips raised up quivering, legs were shaking, as he kept his fingers inside, touching and twisting. When he touched one particular spot, she screamed, her eyes wide, her hips lifting up from the bed, it made him grin with triumph, “Found it.” He purred

He focused on it making her squirm and moan louder, her voice echoing around them again. She had enough sense left to put her hand on her mouth as he continued to ravish her with his finger. She felt her wetness come in spurts, staining his sheets. She moaned again as he drove harder into her, the sound muffled by her hand.

Maxwell reached out pulling her hands away. “Let me hear you, love.” He panted, and held on to her tied hands by the cloth of the tunic to keep her still, she pursed her lips, in defiance. “Let it out, I know you want to, let me hear you.” He smirked, returning his focus to her spot and that elicited a scream, Maxwell drove even harder making her gasp for breath, moaning as he drove her to a frenzy. “Max! Max! Please!” Her breaths were coming faster, more uneven. She was there, almost to completion.

“Come for me, Aela, let me hear you scream my name. Let me love you, like no one ever had. Come for me.”

“Maxwell! I’m c-cumming!” She whimpered, with a final thrust of his hand, Aela screamed in pleasure. Maxwell was surprised as she squirted into his hand but he kept going. Her hips bucked as he continued to finger her. When the wave passed, Maxwell pulled his finger out, making Aela relax. Her legs were shaking, she laid there sated on his bed, her legs parted, twitching with the aftermath of her orgasm. Aela never felt this way before, no one had ever done this for her, despite having so many lovers.

She heard clothes rustling and she opened her eyes to see Maxwell kneeling in front of her. She looked down and her eyes widened. His cock was twitching with anticipation, it was..holy shit, he was big. “I don’t think you’re going to fit.” She said her thoughts out loud making Maxwell laugh. He took hold of his member, pushing his head against her entrance using her fluids to lubricate himself. “You’re wet enough for me Aela.”

He went inside, inch by excruciating inch. He groaned as her walls were sucking him in. He tried to hold himself back, but she felt so good that he thrust into her in one swift move. Aela’s eyes widened at how he filled her. Her insides were shaking, her want dripping from her, coating his member with slick cum. She felt him twitching inside her, waiting for her to adjust to his girth. “Shiiit! You feel so good, Aela” he moaned his eyes closed, pulling her closer to him, making him go deeper into her.

“Aaaahhh!” she couldn’t form a coherent word, as he went in deeper. Her traitor of a body, welcomed him into her. “You’re sucking me in, I haven’t moved yet, and your cunt is already taking me in.”

“I..I just came-I’m still sensitive!” she whispered, Maxwell leaned down and kissed her lips, moving his hips instinctively, pulling out and thrusting back in, making her breasts bounce with the action. Maxwell looked down and pulled out, leaving only his head inside, making her shiver and he pushed back in making her boobs bounce again. He grinned at how erotic it looked. “Have I ever told you how I love your tits?” he growled making Aela moan, _Sexy talk, Fuck! He’s going to drive me insane with this pace._

She groaned in frustration, grinding against his hips. “Please, Maxwell, give it to me.”

“Give what to you? This?” he said thrusting fast into her with a few movements of his hips and then stopping making her groan again. She sat up, taking him by surprise and wrapping her arms around his neck, “Yes, take me, hard just like that.” She pulled him towards her down on the bed making him laugh and he followed her down. He pushed her hands up again, trapping her beneath him, he thrust into her, fast and hard making her close her eyes and her lips part moaning out his name.The feel of him on top of her, trapping her in his warmth and embrace was erotic as fuck. She wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her, making him groan.

The bed was moving violently as Maxwell pushed inside her, the headboard banging on the stone wall, echoing inside his quarters. Everyone was going to hear them, as they moaned together in pure wanton. They were slick with sweat, panting and breathing heavily. He closed his eyes letting her moans and the feel of her surround him.

Aela struggled in her binds trying to free her hands. She wanted to wrap herself around him, to feel closer to him as they become one. His eyes were closed as he groaned and thrust in to her, with an effort she twisted her wrists to get herself free and wrapped her arms around him, letting their sweat mingle on their chests.

Maxwell moaned at the feel of her skin on his. His hip movements were getting frantic coming in small thrusts. He thrust faster, grabbing on to her hips. He was about to come, and he couldn’t hold out any longer, she just felt so good, so tight.

“Maxwell, I’m cumming again..” she moaned her fingers grabbing on to the sheets as he plunged deeper and faster into her. Maxwell groaned, putting his forehead on hers “Let me hear you, Aela, let me hear you come for me, only for me.” He coaxed and with a high pitched scream, she came around him.

She quivered, her walls clamping down on him, her toes curling . The feeling of her coming while he was inside, made his eyes roll back in ecstasy. He was close now, panting, he still kept thrusting harder as she came. He growled, “I’m cumming, let me come inside, Aela.”

“Please, please, please, Max..Come inside, come for me!” Aela pleaded. Maxwell gave in and with a final thrust he moaned louder, his hips instinctively moving into her, as he spilled his seed. She moaned underneath him, coming for the 3rd time, and he continued to thrust in her to help her get to completion.

He leaned down, his arms on either side of her head, panting, as he took deep breaths. He looked down at her, a satisfied look on her face. She opened her golden eyes, and he swallowed at how lust filled they were. He felt himself grow harder again making her squeak looking down at him, with wide eyes as she felt him grow bigger. He grinned, “Let me have you again, till you can’t walk anymore.” He growled. He lay on top of her and pushed his cock inside her again, making her whimper. “Ahh max! I..You’re semen is..Ahh” she screamed as he grinds his hips deeper into her, touching her spot.

He smirked at her, “I know, I’m going to use it for lubrication, so I can make love to you over and over.” He kissed her again as he continued to thrust inside her. She bit her lip as he sucked on her neck, marking her with his love bites. She saw her legs moving with each hard thrust, she moaned at how erotic it was and closed her eyes, letting him have his way with her, letting him dominate her.

He sat back, still inside her, and moved her leg towards the side, flipping her over on her stomach. He leaned down towards her ear, moaning her name. He bit down on her shoulder as he thrust into her, making her moan. He then let go, used his tongue to soothe the pain he did, he moved to the other shoulder doing the same thing.

He took hold of her wrists, holding it on the small of her back to use it as leverage to wrap an arm around her middle. He thrust upwards, watching as her boobs bounced again at the force. Aela felt her eyes roll back in her head, this feeling of being ravished without pause, sweet loving and being held close, was so..uhmmmm.

She let out a groan as she felt his hand push down on her navel. Her eyes widened as she felt him come in and out, the pressure on her womb making her feel him inside her even more. She put her free hand on top of his, and he pushed down harder. She shook as she felt his cum spill from inside her as he did.

“Do you feel that, Aela? Do you feel me inside you, pushing against your womb, filling you like no other man will ever be again? Do you feel my cum spill on your thighs?” he said in a low erotic voice, it rumbled in his chest, the feel and sound of it making her even wetter. _God his voice_

“Shit, yes..” she moaned, this was so erotic. Fifty Shades of Maxwell Trevelyan. She bit on her lips trying not to giggle at the thought. Maxwell grunted and stopped, “You think this is funny?”

Maxwell picked her up by the back of her knees like she weighed like a feather, spreading her wide. He walked over to the side where there was a large mirror she never noticed it before. Her eyes widened as she saw the two of them joined together. Her cunt spread open for them to see, his large cock was inside her covered with his thick white cum spilling from her. His blue eyes looked at her golden ones in the mirror. “Do you see that?” he said darkly, thrusting inside again making her moan. She watched as his stiff member came in and out of view from inside her cunt.

She blushed and covered herself with her hands only for her fingers to brush against his cock and balls making him groan with pleasure, his eyes closing, he thrust again and again. He looked at her with dark desire and shifted her in his arms, so one arm was wrapped around the back of her knees while the other was pushing her hand away. She persisted in covering herself, he growled and got a hold of her hands, “Show it to me, watch me take you, let me watch you be taken by me.” He whispered, making her quiver with desire. She followed his orders and watched. He let go of her hand, and returned his hold on each leg, trusting that she won’t cover it again and continued to move his hips. His lust filled eyes boring into hers.

Maxwell satisfied, smirked at her, “There, Maker’s breath, you look so beautiful.” He kissed her on the neck, still staring back at her. Her lips swollen red from his kisses was parted, panting and moaning. Her boobs were moving up and down as he made love to her.

He nuzzled her neck, as her walls wrapped around him again tighter, he groaned and thrust harder, he bit down on her shoulder and she screamed with pleasure. Her hands reaching behind her to hold his head, “I can’t anymore, Max!” she moaned, as he moved his hips faster, “I’m going to..”

“I’m there love, Come with me, come together with me.” He said licking her earlobe. She reached down and tweaked her clit making her clamp down on him, he panted the feeling of her overwhelming him. With one final thrust, he spent himself inside her again.

They watched themselves as they came together in front of the mirror. He saw her toes curl and her body quiver against him. She watched as his legs trembled with the force of his orgasm, she could see the throbbing of his cock as he came inside her again, his cum dripping from her in wet splotches down on the floor.

He walked towards the bed and laid her down on it. There was a look of satisfaction on her face, that made him grin. He lay down beside her and she cuddled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her against him. “That was..WOW!” she panted making him chuckle. “Speak for yourself, you felt so good Aela.” Maxwell praised kissing her on the forehead. 

She took a breath, this was different, making love was different. She knows sex, she knows the erotic things and kinks people have, but with Maxwell it was different, is it because she loved him? She giggled, it probably was. She hummed with satisfaction and kissed him on the lips, surprised to see he was already asleep. She giggled and nuzzled back in his arms. “I love you Maxwell.” She said and she felt his voice around her, a rumble in his chest answering back. “I love you too, Aela.”

 

The next morning, Maxwell felt someone move beside him. Someone warm and very much naked, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard her squeak in surprise and he opened an eye and looked into gold ones. “Hi..” Aela said waving at him, he smiled and kissed her on the nose. “Hi, stranger. Fancy meeting you in my bed.” He greeted back earning him a pinch on his nipples, making him yelp.

She sat up from the bed and winced as she felt sore down there. It was a pleasant kind of pain, but it had been such a long time and he was..big. Aela blushed at the thought. Maxwell looked at her concerned as he saw her twitch, he sat up as well and made her turn towards him. “What’s—“ he broke off, as his eyes widened with shock.

Aela was covered in bruises from her neck down to her breasts, there were small and big ones. He looked on her shoulder were teeth marks. They were red some almost turning purple, his hands shook and he bowed letting go of her. Aela tilted her head her brows frowning with worry, she reached out to him but he pulled away, walking over to his desk leaning on it, his shoulders trembling.

Completely taken aback by his reaction, she walked over to the mirror and gasped. She had bruises, she touched them, but they didn’t feel painful, she looked at herself. Her red hair was a mess, her neck and breasts were covered with love bites, her hips had finger marks. She looked down to see dried come spilling from her thighs. She definitely looked like she was taken roughly. She looked behind her to see Maxwell looking at her from his desk with sorrowful eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him and turned walking over to him. He bowed his head, when she approached closing his eyes, as tears fell. Maxwell felt pain seeing her like that, hearing her gasp as she looked at herself. He did that to her, he was rough with her. He was so blinded by his lust and desire that he didn’t notice them. He shook as he thought back to their love making, he had lost control, she doesn’t deserve this kind of roughness from him or from any man. She was delicate, precious and she--. He shook his head, It’s like he raped her, he was no better than that horrid man back on Earth. He knelt down on the cold ground, Aela coming down with him wrapping her arms around him.

“What’s wrong? Their love bites, your love bites, it actually looks erotic doesn’t it?” Aela soothed, rubbing his muscled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he shook. “I’m so sorry, I hurt you, I didn’t mean to, I thought that..” he bit his lip and took a breath but it only made it worse, “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry for what exactly? I don’t mind them.” She said, but he only wrapped his arms tighter around her. She felt heart breaking at how he shook underneath her palms. He shouldn’t feel this way unless..Her eyes widened, unless he heard her back in the tavern.

She sighed and pulled him towards the bed making him sit, she sat beside him. “So you heard me back in the tavern, about my past?” she said nonchalantly. Maxwell nodded slowly, not speaking but took hold of her hand squeezing it. “You knew everything about what I was back on earth?” Another nod. She took a breath and smiled, “Yet you still made love to me..” there was hesitation but he nodded again. “You do remember that I asked you to do it hard, don’t you?” she asked facing him now, there was a shocked look on his face as he did recall her saying that. He faced her his blue eyes shining and he nodded.

Aela giggled and kissed him on the lips. “I don’t mind the love bites, Max. Their yours, that life I had..” she paused, smiling wider. “I’ve moved on from it, I used it to become stronger.”

Maxwell found his voice again and said, “Cole knew about it, ‘Dark, festering, poison inside, darkness that won’t go away’ was how he described it. The fear demon knew about it, doesn’t it.. bother you?”

Aela shook her head, and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. His eyes widened, as she ground herself against his cock that was becoming hard again, the traitor. She giggled at his frown, “If it still bothered me, do you think I would have asked you to do it to me hard or in this case want more?” she teased moving her hips. She leaned down and kissed him again. “Let me return the favour, Inquisitor Trevelyan.” She slid down kissing the tip of his cock, she licked on the crown making Maxwell groan and lift his chin up at the feel of her lips wrapping around him.

She groaned appreciatively at his reaction, and licked a trail from the base of his shaft towards the head and back down again going lower, licking and sucking on his balls softly trying not to hurt him. “Maker’s Balls..” he cursed and made her giggle.

She slowly took her in her mouth. He really was big, her small hands couldn’t completely wrap around him so she had to hold on with two hands. She looked up at him, molten liquid formed in her belly, her cunt getting wet again as she saw how he looked down at her as she took him in. She slowly swallowed him deeper, making his lips part, brows frowning in concentration, trying not to rut or push his cock inside her mouth, lest he choke her.

She moaned, the sound making a vibration that made Maxwell shake and push his cock inside her hard. He felt the tip touch the back of her throat eliciting a moan from him. His eyes widened and he pulled away sitting back up, but she pushed him back down, giving him a disapproving glare while continuing to suck on his cock. With a loud pop, she released him and stroked his hard member, slick with precum and her saliva. She looked at him, “Relax, Inquisitor, it felt good for me. I love it, let me taste more of you. Please..” She purred and Maxwell was lost to the world as she went down on him again.

By instinct he held on to her head, making her moan again. Her red hair fell down on her face, obstructing the view of her sucking him. With a growl he bunched it, pulling it away earning a thankful and satisfied look from Aela as she continued.

Her technique was something he had never experienced before, he had his fair share of women, but they never focused on him like this. Usually it was just a quick tussle, a few licks on it for easy entrance and that was it. But Aela licked and sucked like she was, dare he say it, milking him. He bit his bottom lip as she moved her head faster, up and down, her tongue swirling around his shaft and head. The view of her mouth taking his girth was so inexplicably wonderful, he couldn’t hold out much longer. “I’m gonna cum, pull out Aela!” he groaned pulling her head of him.

She shook her head and pushed his hands away, continuing to suck him. “Aela, Aela! I’m—ah!” he felt his seed spurt in her mouth, his hands gripping on the sheets as he bucked in her mouth, she moaned as she sucked on him, taking every drop. He heard a soft pop and opened his eyes, just in time to see Aela open her mouth, to show his semen swirling inside, her tongue playing with it. “Fuck!” he whispered as he saw it, she closed her mouth and smiled. She swallowed licking her lips, “Thank you for breakfast, Max!” she said giggling.

He pushed her back down on the bed, earning a fit of giggles. “I’ll return the favour,” he growled.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Skyhold was again in a buzz as the rumors started back up again with the scene the Inquisitor caused yesterday. To fuel more of the gossip the sounds of lovemaking echoed within the whole keep, earning a few gold coins in some of the members of the Inner Circle.

Aela was wearing her scarf around her neck as she walked towards the library to return some books that she borrowed again. It was wrapped a little too high, that it was easy for Dorian to tease her with. He tried to pull it away from her, and after a few tries he was successful, making her gasp. Dorian let out an appreciative hum as he saw the number of hickeys around her neck and also the area at her sternum. “Possessive isn’t he, and from the moans that were heard all over, I’m surprised the dead didn’t come back to life.”

Solas who was painting on the wall chuckled, “Best you charm his quarters with a ward, Seer. You’ll wake the whole of Skyhold with your..lovemaking.” The elf teased throwing her a sly look over his shoulder.

“Ugh!” she said in a disgusted tone making the two mages chuckle as she walked away, only for her to return and snatch her scarf away from Dorian.

 

Maxwell stood in front of his advisors, all of them smirking at him. He had worn a scarf as well as his usual attire didn’t hide the marks Aela had left on his neck. The door opened and he turned grinning at Aela as she walked in blushing. “Had trouble getting here, Love?” Maxwell teased that earned him a punch on the arm, making him chuckle.

“I didn’t know it was that cold today?” Leliana asked, and Morrigan surprisingly chuckled, as the two of them blushed. “Have you ever thought of setting up wards, Seer?” she asked. Aela scrunched her nose, “I was advised to do that, Lady Morrigan, I’ll definitely consider it. Hope we didn’t keep you up?” Aela teased back. Morrigan smiled, “Oh do continue, some of us..” looking over to Cullen, “Seem to be quite entertained by the sounds of two people in the throes of passion.”

Cullen stiffened, “Maker’s breath, I didn’t mean to barge into—“

Leliana raised a brow at him, “Did you now? Was it as sensual as we thought it was?”

Maxwell coughed trying to get their attention back as he started to blush, he did hear someone come in yesterday while they were on the bed, making love for the nth time. “Can we get back to the matter at hand?” Maxwell said trying to save Cullen from Leliana’s prying.

Leliana turned to him, smirking, “Of course, Inquisitor.”

Josephine turned away as she giggled at Aela’s shocked face at the revelation that someone saw them doing the deed.

 

The preparations were made for Maxwell’s departure for the Marquis de Fleur invitation to dinner, they were to depart the next day. They spent that night together in his quarters, this time making sure that she had set up wards to muffle their moans. It was effective.

The morning for the departure came and Maxwell with Aela in tow headed towards the stables with his chosen comrades who were all waiting for him, smirks on their faces. Aela was still hesitant wanting to go with him, so she came prepared just in case he would let her. Maxwell shook his head and kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t worry about me I’ll be back before you know it.” He said chucking her chin. She sighed and took her red scarf that was wrapped around her neck, putting it around his, her hickeys now for all to see. Maxwell groaned at the view and she smirked pulling him down to her level, kissing him.

“You’re making it hard for me to leave, Love.” Maxwell whispered smirking down at her, he took hold of her by the waist, “Is it working?” she asked smiling up at him, inconspicuously putting a ward on the scarf around his neck. He shook his head which made her pout.

“Now, now, let the Inquisitor leave. He’ll come back and make sweet love to you, I’m sure of it.” Dorian said putting his hands on Aela’s shoulder. Varric chuckled, “Willing to bet on it, Sparkler?”

“I’d win either way!” Dorian exclaimed. Maxwell laughed and strode towards his horse, mounting it. Aela approached the horse, and whispered to him to take care of his charge. The horse huffed and his hooves tapped down on the ground. Aela laughed, rewarding him with an apple that she had with her. Maxwell rolled his eyes at her, “This is why he likes you more than me, you spoil him.” He leaned down holding on to his reins and kissing Aela on the lips for one last time before leaving.

With an urge from Cassandra, they left. Maxwell stopping at the edge of the bridge waving at Aela who watched him go. She blew him a kiss and he caught it with a hand, and put it on his chest, where his heart was, making her giggle. With one final look, he turned and urged his horse, riding away out of her view.

Aela turned back towards the keep, a worried frown on her face, she saw Leliana was waiting for her. “Are the scouts ready Leliana?” she asked the Spymaster. The woman nodded and they headed back to the keep. Aela had a bad feeling about all of this and she will not take her chances. As far as she could remember there was no mission that indicated something of an alliance with a nobleman name Marquis de Fleur. She hoped that this wasn’t a trap. The actions of the Venatori in Halamshiral was aggressive, her presence in this world had already altered something and the consequences might be too dire for them to fix. Aela had informed Leliana of her concerns immediately as soon as the meeting yesterday was done and was relieved that Leliana shared her sentiments. She had already assigned a few of her best spies to follow them as well. It definitely struck her that something was definitely wrong.

 

The fourth night of the Inquisitor’s departure, Aela couldn’t fall asleep and was now heading towards the keep to play with the piano. She had tossed and turned as the feeling of unease started. The ward she had put on the scarf was still intact and it should tell her if something was wrong. She kept dreaming about Maxwell trapped in a cell, chains wrapped around his arms dangling from the ceiling bruised and whipped raw. It has happened three nights already, he was screaming in pain calling out for her in her dreams.

She shivered and shook her head to erase the image of it from her mind. She sat on the chair in front of her piano and opened it. She took a breath and started to play. It was titled Parousia, a song from a mobile game that she had become addicted to, she tried to learn it despite its difficulty, she pressed on the keys and let it echo into the night, willing for the music to reach him.

_In Val Royeaux, Maxwell and his comrades kept on running. It was a trap, he was glad he thought of bringing antidotes with him and made the others drink it before eating or drinking anything. They were surrounded, in every direction by Venatori. They all pressed against each other back to back. “Aela, I’ll be back home, I promise.” Maxwell said kissing the scarf around his neck._

Aela gasped as she continued to play, reacting to Maxwell’s kiss, she continued to play the complicated piece, her fingers dancing on the keys. She pounded on it with her fingers, the crescendo of the piece matching the beating of her heart.

_Maxwell evaded, another strike and let out a roar as another Venatori Brute went charging towards him only to be blocked by Cassandra. “Leave us here, Maxwell. Go back and tell them that--” She pleaded but before she could continue Maxwell cut down the brute she was shielding him against._

_“To the void with that, we will go home together.” He cast his hand out and let out a rift swallowing most of the bulk of their enemies, making Maxwell smirk in triumph. “You’re smiling to early, your Inqusitorialness, incoming from the rear.” Varric shouted as he shot arrow after arrow. Maxwell cursed. Then he heard a piano, playing. “Aela?”_

Aela heard him call his name, and played harder.

_They were completely surrounded, Solas already ran out of mana, Varric was out of arrows and Cassandra and Maxwell were on their last limbs. “Everyone, I only have one plan and I don’t know how successful this is going to be, but we need to risk it. I have one more burst from my mark to take care of these bastards, take that time to escape.”_

_The three of them looked over at him, “What are you saying, Inquisitor? If we lose you, then the world will end.” Solas said incredulously. Maxwell gritted his teeth, it was a dead end. But he trusts them and trusts HER. “And if we let them have Aela, then even if I was here, then all will be lost.” He heard the more frantic sound of her playing and he smiled. “Don’t worry, Stay where you are. Don’t come for me alone, Aela, my love.” He whispered touching the scarf._

Tears started to fall as the reality of the situation they were in was now forming in her mind. They were in danger, she can leave now and she won’t make it in time. She continued playing harder making the song try to reach him, now putting in magic into the notes to reach wherever in Val Royeaux he was in. Giving her friends strength

_Maxwell felt her presence, energized, his vigor and strength returning to him. He smirked letting out a mighty roar, he cast out another rift. And the others ran for it, he turned towards the direction they ran to but wasn’t able to catch up with them as the rest of the reinforcements came in again. He cursed, he was alone to fend them off. He smirked at the enemies surrounding him “If I’m going to go down, better go down with style!” he said, twirling his twin daggers and jumped at his enemies._

She gasped and repeated the song as it finished too early, her eyes glowed golden, as she willed the music to strengthen him. Playing harder than before,

_He was completely overwhelmed by his enemies and was hit in the head by one of them. He heard her playing the piano as his consciousness was fading, he could see her in front of it, smiling for him, the moonlight illuminating her as she played. He felt her scarf being pulled away from him and lost the image and the sound of the piano._

Aela stopped playing at the middle of the piece as she felt the loss of her ward from Maxwell’s warmth, her hands shook and her fingers slammed down on the keys in a horrid sound that echoed around in the keep. Her hands flew to her mouth. “NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama intensifies *dun dun dun*
> 
> Songs:  
> Tavern Song Dragon Age 2  
> https://youtu.be/ndBwvhAu1TU
> 
> Parousia by Xi from Cytus  
> https://youtu.be/WtCGp6CMtBg  
> "Parousia" in greek literally means 'being present' or presence


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop thats a 1000 hits! Thank you very much everyone! XD
> 
> Thanks again for waiting, After that unbearable cliff hanger here we are.

Aela stood up abruptly from the piano almost making the chair fall back. She sprinted towards her quarters, flying up as soon as she passed through the large doors to get her staff and armor. After suiting up, she ran out almost flying immediately to Val Royeaux but thought against it and instead headed towards Cullen’s office. The advisors need to be warned before she leaves, better to get ready for the worst.

Their friends need her. Maxwell needs her.

She ran towards the battlements, Cullen is usually the only one who was awake at this hour. She pounded on the door signalling her arrival but did not wait for him to answer. “Cullen!”

The Commander jumped when the door slammed opened and put his hand on the hilt of his sword unsheathing it. When he saw who it was, he took a breath rubbing the bridge of his nose as the jump scare was now aiding in his ever present headache “Aela, shouldn’t you be—“

“It’s Maxwell! He, the others, we need to get to them. Maxwell is in danger and--” she hurriedly said as she walked towards the other door towards the ramparts, Cullen right at her heels. She paused, holding on to her chest, as the panic was starting to overwhelm her, making her hyperventilate. The pain prickling her heart as the thought of him gone, taken away from her.. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. Cullen walked towards her as she stopped walking, she was breathing hard. He knew the signs of an anxiety attack beginning. He made a few shushing sounds and put his hands on her shoulder, making her flinch. He gently turned her to make her face him. “Breathe, Aela. Tell me slowly what happened.”

She took a deep shuddering breath and shook herself. _Keep yourself together Aela_ “I don’t have time Cullen. Call for Josephine and Leliana to get ready. I’m going to look for Cass,Varric and Solas.” She turned away from him and jumped on the ledge facing the mountain range in the direction of Val Royeaux. “They are all in danger, they might still be near the location and I might be able to save them before it’s too late. I’ll be flying so this will be quick.” She said then jumped over the ledge leaving Cullen dumbfounded. “Aela!” he called out to her but she was gone as she zoomed towards the direction of Val Royeaux.

 He watched as her form disappeared and he sighed. He speed walked heading towards the keep, he needs to inform the Josephine and Leliana. This isn’t how things should have worked out.

 

It took longer than she thought, despite flying as fast as she possibly could. Aela stopped in midair as she saw the tall buildings of the capital over the horizon. She needs to find them, it was dark she can’t waste time.

Aela took a breath, trying to calm herself remembering the lesson she had with Vivienne and Solas about finding magical auras. She closed her eyes, trying to focus in the changes of the veil as she willed it to come to her, she emitted a bright blue glow, illuminating her in the darkness of the night. It took awhile as the panic was rising again, “Please, Solas, I hope this reaches you.”

A few seconds ticked by and she gasped as she felt Solas's aura not too far away from where she was, trying to reach out. She immediately flew down towards the location. She was in such a rush that when she flew closer to the ground, she haphazardly tried to break her fall making her tumble on the ground surprising Varric and Cassandra.

“Where’s Maxwell!” she shouted before she could even recover from her crash. Solas immediately reached out to her, putting a hand around her mouth. “Hush, dalen, we’re not that far and the others might still be trying to look for us. There’s no time to explain, we need to go. Each of us is injured or already out of energy, we won’t be able to fight back the horde.”

Aela pulled his hand away. Now that her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the forest, she gasped at their state. Solas was weakly holding on to his staff for support. Cassandra was bloody all over, a nasty gash on her brow, her left eye closed as blood started to drip from a head wound. Varric wasn’t faring any better either. His hair had come undone; there were bruises on his exposed chest, a long gash on his cheek already dripping with his blood. 

“We were able to see him being dragged away, unconscious.” Varric said, taking a hold of her hand, squeezing it. “Knowing you, you have your ways to know if he's ok right?”

She took a shuddering breath,  _One step at a time, he was dragged in, so it means he was still alive._  But right now, the three of them need her help. “Sit down and let me heal you.” She instructed as she walked around the area, setting up protective wards. They sat down on the grass, grunting in pain and exhaustion 

Aela sat cross legged in between the three of them after making sure that the area was secure. She faced them closing her eyes, her hands in front, her palms facing them as tendrils of healing magic surrounded them. They sighed in relief as she healed them their wounds were closing up making the bleeding stop.

After she was done, she raised her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, still trying to keep herself calm. “Seer?” Cassandra approached her putting a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked sadly at them, “The scarf I gave him, they took it away from him. I don’t have any way of knowing what they’re doing to him now.”

They stared at her, “Well, Shit.” Varric whispered. Solas approached her touching the top of her head. “Calm yourself, there is a way, use the Anchor’s power to check, Seer.” Aela eyes widened and she nodded, it never occurred to her in her panicked state that she could do the same thing with Maxwell's anchor.

She closed her eyes, trying to let her magic reach out. Bit by bit, she felt the pulse of the mark, it was faint because of the distance. She opened her eyes wide, He was alive! His consciousness was weak, and he was hurting, but thankfully alive. She looked up at Solas, nodding to him. “He is alive!” They all made a collective sigh of relief.

She stood up slowly and faced them, there’s no time to rest and wait. “Let’s get all of you to Skyhold for now, while I think of something to get him back as soon as we can. Where are your mounts?”

“They’re back in Val Royeaux, tended by the other Inquisition soldiers.” Solas supplied and she nodded. “Good, this cant wait.” Aela said retying her hair, bringing three people is something she hasn’t tried, but hopefully her barrier would be able to carry them. “How do you end to bring us back exactly?” Varric said. Solas chuckled at Aela’s small smile, earning a raised brow from the Seeker and Varric.

 

“I shouldn’t have asked!!!” he shouted over the winds as Aela carried the three of them inside her barrier. She made them sit down and used her barrier like a sack and flew them over the trees and mountain tops. Despite the extra number, she found that it wasn’t difficult for her. When they arrived at Skyhold, as soon as they had landed, they were immediately surrounded by the advisors.

Varric and Cassandra sat down on the ground as the new experience they've had of flying high in the sky had taken too much of their will for them to handle. Solas stayed behind with an apologetic smile as he tried to calm the two down. "Let them recover, we'll follow."

Aela nodded in thanks facing Josephine who had ran towards her first, her pen at the ready. Aela stepped forward leading them back in to the keep. “Cullen had informed us of what limited information you told him about the Inquisitor. We haven’t received word from the Leliana’s agents either.”

Aela cursed, she feared as much. “What do you have in mind, Lady Aela?” Josephine asked as they passed through her office to arrive at the hall leading to the war room. She stopped and took a breath rubbing her forehead, trying to calm herself down again. It was infuriating how much of a mess she’s becoming. If she loses her control on her emotions now, if she rushes into this without thinking things through, then she risks losing Maxwell. “Aela?” Cullen called out, “The others are waiting inside.”

Cullen opened the door where the Inner Circle is waiting for them. Cole immediately walked to her, hugging her into his arms. Aela sagged into them, trying to hold herself back from crying out. She gripped on to the back of his leathers and slowly looked up at the others.

They all looked shaken and worried, being woken up late in the night to the news of the Inquisitor being in danger was unnerving for anyone. They stood there waiting for good news about their friend. The door opened again and Solas, Varric and Cassandra came in last and joined the others surrounding the war table.

She closed her eyes, tears started falling from them, she hiccupped and put a hand on her mouth as sobs started to wrack her body, is this what it felt like for Maxwell at Adamant, the feeling of loss and uncertainty.

Without the Inquisitor, they won’t be able to decide. The advisors were there to provide options and possible outcomes. They manage the inner workings of the Inquisition but at the end of the day, Maxwell still has the final say. Now that he wasn’t here, who will lead them?

Does she even have the authority? She wants to take the lead, to be the first one to take that bastard noble down, but is this going to be right? Everyone definitely feels the same, but will they even follow?

When she opened her eyes again, they were looking to her, waiting patiently for her to speak, they were giving her a look that they usually give Maxwell, a look searching for guidance and leadership. 

"Yes, you have the right. You have the right reason to. They need you to lead them no one else will be able to. Uncertainties, he’s important to them but more so to you and they understand that." Cole whispered to her squeezing her. "You know what will happen and they..we trust in your judgement just as we trust him."

She pulled away from Cole, and shook her head at them. She can’t guarantee that.

“You won’t know till you try.” Cole said holding her hand now.

Aela bit her lip, looking at them. They at least need to know. “None of this happened in the story in my world, I don’t know what to do. I’m not confident that I’ll be able to push through with this” She said, but the others look of confidence and trust in her never wavered.

“You’re not alone in this my dear.” Vivienne said a smirk on her lips, nods of agreement following her statement. Cullen cleared his throat and stood a little taller, a nod of his head. “I’ve already thought of plans of attack, my soldiers will be at your beck and call.” Cullen supplied putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I have a copy of the layout of the estate we’ve given the Inquisitor during the meeting in case something of a dangerous matter occurred. From entrances to exits.” Leliana said confidently. Aela turned to her with wide eyes. “Intuition, Lady Seer, I’ve been at this long enough to sense something amiss. It is my duty to know everything and it’s always good to have a backup plan.”

Cole looked into her eyes, with his icy blue ones. Confidence and trust glimmering thru “She gives me strength even from far away, I feel her warmth wrapped around me, she plays so beautifully bathed in moonlight. Maxwell believes in you and trusts you too.”

The way they were standing around the war table in the low light made her remember a video she had watched before. This is just like how it was in the game’s trailer. The Inquisitor surrounded by his Inner Circle, but right now this is different. They now look to her, an outsider, the otherworlder, the Seer of the Inquisition, the one who had guided them thus far through each obstacle hand in hand with their Inquisitor. They look to her now with trust, giving her confidence to lead them to save the Inquisitor from his captors. Despite any disapproval they might have had, with the time they have spent fighting with and along each other. Solas smirked at her, giving her a knowing look.

Aela nodded, confidence shining through. She took her place at the middle of the group facing the map. Aela felt a small momentary shift in the atmosphere as they all knitted together and went closer to her. They were all in this together.

 

She looked over to Varric, Cassandra and Solas. “Can you tell everyone else what happened? I saw some of it, but only the part where you try to run away from the trap. Right now, its better that the three of you deliberate us on this." The three of them nodded and Cassandra took the lead in retelling it.

“When we arrived in the estate we were welcomed by the Marquis with open arms. The Inquisitor had become suspicious of the man as he started to focus on mentioning the Seer and was circling around the topic of his supposed alliance. So he handed us antidotes that he had on hand just in case. We drank it when the Marquis wasn’t looking.”

Solas rubbed the bridge of his nose as the Seeker stopped, picking up where she left of. “The noble was fidgeting in his seat as the sleeping poison he put in didn’t work even after we finished our meal. That’s when the man panicked and blurted out his whole plan and called the Venatori guards”

Varric chuckled, “A blundering fool, is what the main villain would call him,” he looked over at Aela, “On how things are playing out, if this was a book they would want you in exchange for the Inquisitor."

They raised a brow at him, “What are you talking about, dwarf.” Cassandra growled crossing her arms

“Come on!” Varric threw his hands up, a little frustrated in their lack of deductive skills. “The Marquis wanted you not him, he wanted a hostage, that’s why he invited Maxwell to dinner.” Aela eyes widened at the logic of it, her heart started beating fast. As thoughts of what they might be doing to Maxwell right now, as Varric continued. “Your current relationship isn’t really a secret from the Orlesian court, it was easy enough to take advantage of. He needs Maxwell alive, so he has bait, for the reason behind it. I’m just not sure but it I think it would involve Corypheus.”

"Oh for fucks sake" putting a hand on her forehead. There was no alternative then, she has a plan, but they won’t like it. She let out a breath, "If it’s me they want then it’s me they’ll get." She mumbled

There was silence, everyone shocked at what she just said, "We won’t let it come to that." Cassandra growled. Dorian nodded, "It most definitely is not" he grunted crossing his arms at her.

Aela let out a breath, "I’m not saying ill just give up like that. It’s good to think ahead and be prepared for a worst case scenario but--"

She stopped, her eyes glowing golden as images and started to come to her. The sound of a whip landing hard on bare skin, a grunt of pain from a voice she knows and loves so well. The person who had her scarf came closer to the place where the sound was coming from, watching in the shadows.

_Crack* crack* crack*_

_Each crack of the whip hitting skin sent jolts of pain on Maxwell's body. He gritted his teeth closing his eyes till the pain subsides. He looked at the Venatori brute smiling at him. A satisfied and contempt look on his face. Chains were wrapped around Maxwell’s arms, making him immobile. Each arm tied to the other end of the ceiling to keep him upright, almost half suspended in the cell they took him in. They even made sure he wouldn’t be able to rest his feet. When he tried to kneel the wounds on his arms would hurt making him wince, which made his torturer laugh._

_Crack* crack* crack*_

_The sound of the whip echoed in the dark. The sound of his sweat and blood dripping on the cold stone the only thing distracting him and it wasn’t even a good one. He heard his torturer grunt as he reared for a stronger blow._

_Crack*_

_Maxwell schooled his face to not show any pain as the last one hit him harder than the others. He will not give this man the satisfaction. "Oh Mighty Inquisitor, where are your comrades now? Left you for dead did they?" The man taunted as he readied his whip for another volley of hits on Maxwell’s back._

_Crack* Crack*_

_They've been at this for hours. The torturer’s hits were getting less powerful by the minute, which was laughable. The man waited for Maxwell to say something, but he didn’t grace the man with an answer. He needed to keep his energy with him for when the others come. Knowing Aela, she would be forming a plan by now. He smirked at the thought which earned him another lashing._

_"Cocky bastard." The torturer shouted and spat on Maxwell's face. Maxwell scrunched his nose as the scent of the man’s breath permeated from the spot it landed on. He gagged, "If you're going to change with someone, please try to gargle, might do wonders for your breath." Maxwell said smirking at the man._

_The torturer picked up the whip again only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps coming nearer towards his prison cell. The both of them looked up and Maxwell glowered at Marquis de Fleur who was grinning at him with sick satisfaction._ _"Well Inquisitor, how do you like your accommodation, I hope you are being treated well?"_

_Maxwell scoffed, "Well enough, I need a more hygienic bodyguard if I’m able." He said sarcastically and it earned him 5 more lashes. The marquis laughed at the scene as Maxwell’s body swayed from the force of his lashing. "Feisty and witty as ever despite your dire circumstance. The inquisition would definitely lose such a wonderful man."_

_The marquis leaned forward nearer to the cell, his yellow teeth bared at the Inquisitor. "I wonder how the beautiful Seer of the Inquisition would be when she arrives, would she be as feisty and witty as you. Specially in bed?"_

_Maxwell's eyes widened and he growled straining against his binds trying to reach the Marquis. The noble laughed as he watched Maxwell react violently to his taunt. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!"_

_The noble cackled as Maxwell slumped helplessly back in place as the chains pulled on him. He caught a hint of fear in the Inquisitor’s eyes. "Ahhh, such a good look on you, Inquisitor." The marquis laughed tilting his head, observing like an unusual commodity. Maxwell was already weak from his lashing, he wasn’t given water either. He felt powerless. "You might be wondering why I'm keeping you alive, are you not?" the Marquis asked his hands behind his back._

_Maxwell sneered, "Coz it wouldn’t be as satisfying if you kill me now rather than killing me, while feeling helpless to your master’s inevitable victory?"_

_"A wonderful idea yes, but to be more basic." He grinned and pulled out a red scarf. Maxwell’s eyes widened, as he let out a gasp. Solas explained when they were riding towards Val Royeaux that the charm she put on it was like a ‘homing’ charm. It was a ward that Aela created so whoever wears it stays connected to her, so she would know if he ever was in danger. This was the reason he could hear Aela play his piano. If that’s the case, she would be hearing them now._

_"From the way your eyes widened as you looked at it, this must belong to your lover.” He grinned, “Fortunate that your lover, is the Seer, it would be more satisfying for me to see you make that pained face when I take her like a common tavern wench.” Maxwell clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. “Beautiful woman, saw her in the Winter Palace, the way she danced.” The noble moaned, licking his lips. “Exquisite.”_

_Maxwell had heard enough and roared, using the chains he swung back and with the momentum kicked the bars of the cell, rattling it, making the Marquis step back. The torturer used his whip to lash at him for him to stop. Maxwell recoiled, grunting as the pain speared through him. “Stay the fuck down.” The torturer growled, for extra measure he punched Maxwell in the stomach making him double over._

_Marquis de Fleur watched, paced to walk off the nervousness that Maxwell’s actions elicited. With the power of that kick, he feared that the cell wouldn’t hold. The Marquis shook his head, with a guard with the Inquisitor, his weapons taken away. That would be impossible. He smirked, relishing at the sight of his master’s enemy, powerless in front of him. Oh how his master would reward him, two birds with one stone. With how well things seem to go, everything would go according to plan. He cleared his throat, “You’re the best kind of bait for the Seer, if she knows your alive, selfless as the rumors says she is, she would surrender herself willingly in exchange for your life."_

_Maxwell spat at the Marquis, hitting him on his clothes. The torturer punched him repeatedly on his side hard, making air come out of his lungs, as the Marquis sneered and made a disgusted noise. Maxwell felt himself go weak on the knees, when the punching stopped. He thought of Aela, Yes she would definitely do that._

_The marquis rubbed the spit from his clothes with the scarf, "You can have this filthy thing, a last thing of her to hold on to.” He bundled up the cloth and threw it at Maxwell, landing on his shoulder where the cloth landed on the wound there, making him hiss, the blood seeping in the fabric. “Corypheus was gracious enough to let me takes her as mine before he takes her away. That’s something to remember her by.”_

_He roared again, with the last of his strength, wanting to take the man piece by piece, but was punched in the gut harder before he could kick the cell. Maxwell coughed and spat on the ground. "Aela! Dont come here! Leave me here. Dont come!" he whispered urgently, the torturer raring to give another go at him. The scarf fell from his shoulders just as the man raised the whip again to hit him._

_*CRACK_

Aela fell to her knees as the images stopped coming, she felt the pain of the last whip crack. She wrapped her arms around herself. _Maxwell!_

Cole knelt down in front of her, hugging her to him as she tried to stop herself from crying. This was too much. “Whipping. Cracking. Blood dripping on the cold stone. Chains. Cold and restricting. Let me kill the bastard. He wont touch her. ‘Aela! Don’t come here! Leave me here. Don’t come!’” Cole said in his monotonous cryptic tone, urgency and dread mixing in. The others looked at Cole and Aela, dumbstruck. His descriptions had painted a very clear picture, "They’re torturing him."

They looked at each other then looked at Aela, worried for the Seer. Seeing a loved one being tortured, that.. “Well, Shit.” Varric mumbled wiping a gloved hand on his face. Aela was shaking, Dorian hugged her to him tightly.

Aela was shaking, she will not waver now, she can’t fall to tears and surrender to her emotions now. Not when Maxwell needs her the most. Those bastards, she will not let them take him away from them. After circling around each other for months, after finally telling each other how they feel. Fate just had to shit on it and take him away from her. No, she will defy it, with all that she has, to hell with everything. Aela will take him back.

 **Rage, yes let yourself be fuelled by it**  

Aela shook her head. NO, she will not let it rule over her. She needs a level head, she needs to calm down, to think, and plan. Aela raised her head, tear tracks on her face. She looked at Dorian with a firm smile, he pulled away and she stood up slowly, walking over to the war table. She leaned down on it her small form shaking.

With a voice, as commanding and as strong as when Maxwell takes his stance by this very table, she spoke to them. "Commander, come up with a plan of attack, Leliana please discuss the layout of the estate." She looked up at them, her face contorted into rage and determination. "I have a plan." The others were smirking at her resolve, amazed and impressed at her switch in gear, from almost falling into a mess but picking herself back up. Thoughts running through their heads thinking the same thing;

They will follow, they will support her, just as they all supported their Inquisitor and friend. And by hook or by crook, they will get him back and their enemies will feel the wrath of the Inquisition.

 "Oh they're gonna get it bad!" Sera whispered to the Iron Bull.

 

They arrived at the estate two days after the whole ordeal. Though Aela preferred that they just fly to the estate and just bring the others the same way she brought Varric, Solas and Cassandra, she was discouraged from doing it, lest she push herself too hard and not have enough energy to expend when the worst come to pass.

They didn’t send any word to the Marquis of their arrival to get him off guard, either way he would be expecting her. It’s almost like The Game all over again.

Aela looked down at herself she was wearing the gown she wore back in the Winter Palace during her performance. Because of its revealing design she had to heal the marks Maxwell put on her, regretfully. She stood at attention when Dorian put a hand on the small of her back, signaling for her to get off the carriage.

Aela stepped down regally, looking around. The Venatori were everywhere, watching their every move. As soon as they walked up to the door of the mansion it opened up and the Marquis stepped out, his arms open wide, welcoming them a sly grin on his face. The Marquis compared to other noblemen looked well built, he wore the ever present mask of the Orlesian nobility. His mask looked to be made of ebony, etchings decorated its edges colored with silverite. He was wearing the usual male garb, white with gold trimming on the chest piece. The whole ensemble, typical Orlesian fashion for the nobility made him look regal.

She saw his mouth twitch, in amusement or nervousness she wasn’t sure, but still courteously welcomed them. Hopefully she can distract the nobleman enough for them to free Maxwell. From the way the man was ogling her, it seems that the first part of the plan will be working smoothly.

"Aaahhhh the Seer of the inquisitor, your beauty has entranced me back in the winter palace it is nice that you are well and more beautiful than I remember, may I ask the reason for this visit?" Aela cringed as his eyes roamed over her body but smiled all the same.

"It is nice to meet you finally, Marquis de Fleur. We haven’t had the opportunity to be introduced back in the ball monsieur." She said charmingly. She felt Vivienne’s approval as her magic reach out to her from behind her, helping her to stay calm. “My visit to you, is quite obvious isn’t it my dear Marquis, I am here for the Inquisitor.”

He bowed turning away from them to lead them in. She felt herself shake, a comforting hand on the small of her back from Dorian, made her took a deep breath, helping her calm down. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t terrified about all of this. They were going in blind, not knowing what the outcome would be, if she gets captured, if the Marquis has something up his sleeve that she wouldn’t be able to thwart, then..She will take a blade and plunge it in her heart. She touched the side of her thigh where she has a hidden dagger.

 

Aela stood at the parlor area with the two mages as their host ordered his servants to make preparations. She closed her eyes, trying to reach out to Cole. She made a charm for him as well, putting it on the collar of his armor. The plan was for the spirit to read the minds of the people in the location, give her information about it and find out how many there were and to know Maxwell's location. With the fact that he is more human now, it would be harder for him to make people forget he was there, so he will be joining the others instead of going with her.

In the mean time she'll distract the nobleman to gain enough time for them to escape. The Iron Bull and his chargers, Cole, Cassandra, Blackwall and Solas will storm the prison. Sera and Varric will be their lookout and snipers to assassinate the guards and to lessen the numbers. While Vivienne and Dorian will come with her, as her ‘escorts’.

Aela heard Cole speak,  _"I know the location, he is in pain the guards are focused there and there are still a lot of guards. They are alarmed of our presence but they are relaxed complacent. They think we are foolish enough to just submit. They will kill him after they are done with you. I wont let them."_

'Thank you Cole. You know what needs to be done, I’ll call out for you went something has gone wrong' she said to him in her thoughts. She suddenly heard him gasp and felt his panic as he frantically told her,  _"Waiting for the signal. There are Venatori right there! The marquis is telling the servants to warn them! If you fight there now, he will order to kill Maxwell!"_

Aela cursed inwardly, Vivienne and Dorian are outnumbered. She took hold of their hand squeezing it. "Lady Seer, wont you honor me a chance to have a private, just the two of us." He said his gaze lingering at her breast.

Aela turned to him, "I would love to monsieur but what about my friends? I would prefer that they may return to the carriage to wait for me instead." She said graciously, but the twinkle in the Marquis eye, gave away his intention, he will not let them go.

"Oh they may stay here for awhile they shall be entertained as soon as we leave."

Aela faced them and they saw the fear in her eyes but Vivienne and Dorian had confident looks. Dorian took her hand and kissed it. "We can take care of ourselves, we'll be fine." He whispered. She nodded and left with the nobleman, she looked back at them, Vivienne giving her a smirk while Dorian gave her a flying kiss. As soon as the door had closed Venatori came pouring in from the entrance surrounding the two. Vivienne and Dorian, stepped on their side, backs to each other, unsheathing their staves. This part of the proceeding was something they already expected. They had smirks on their faces, spells ready to cast on their other hand.

"The one with the most kills would buy refreshments when we get back to Skyhold?" Dorian challenged with a twirl of his staff. The Venatori started to form around them, but the two of them stood unperturbed. Vivienne laughed "Come on, darling. You don’t need to be so childish.” She raised her left hand a yellow glow forming into a huge thin sword, she swiped down making a whooshing sound, she shrugged “but who am I to ruin your fun, I accept."

The group of Venatori, waited for their comrades to complete their formation. When the last man was in place, the supposed leader of the battalion roared out a battle cry and attacked the two mages simultaneously. Dorian swept his staff to the right, summoning his fire and throwing flames at the oncoming enemies, making them scream as they were set on fire. After a few seconds, they let out gurgling sounds as they knelt on the marble floor. He took down 5 all at once. “A promising start for me, Madame Vivienne!” he called out.

Vivienne who was casting and bringing down her sword at the enemies that came at her, smirked. She cast her fade cloak to make herself invisible and fade walked, zipping behind the brutes that were going after Dorian. She raised her spirit blade slashing down the rogues and archers that were at the back.

Dorian grunted, not wanting to lose to Madame de Fer as she felled her enemies one by one. He twirled his staff putting it behind him. Dorian raised his left hand that started to glow purple; he threw the spell at the incoming brute, casting a purple time bomb at it.

With a flourish using his staff he cast a golden glow, making it surround himself. He watched as everything slowed down, it was his turn to smirk. He cast out his flames at his target, while alternating in casting lingering marks at Vivienne’s foes. Just as his haste spell timed out, the bomb that was on the brute exploded hitting some of Vivienne’s enemies throwing them over to the firing range of her lightning spells.

Vivienne blinked as she realized what happened, the enemies she had felled with her lightning now were turned into mindless zombies. She scowled at Dorian who wiggled his fingers at her. “I win this round, Knight-Enchanter.”

They heard battle cries coming from the distance, their thundering feet coming closer. Vivienne flourished her staff. “Hope you are keeping count my dear, it seems this isn’t over. You haven’t won yet!” she said grinning at him.

“Apparently.” Dorian said sarcastically rolling his eyes as he readied his spells.

 

Aela heard spells being cast, battle cries muffled by the closed door. She was about to cast a barrier but before she knew it she was pinned against the wall, her hands pushed up above her and metal shackles clicked on her wrists. She cried out in pain and frustration as she felt her magic being drained from her. The Marquis grinned at her cry and took that opportunity to claim her lips.

She struggled against him, but it only made the man more fervent and brutal in his kisses. She felt herself fading in and out as the feeling of helplessness from having her magic drained, her being trapped in a man’s hold, made memories of the past surface, memories of sadistic laughter and darkness and the scent of arousal. It was overwhelming her that she almost wanted to gag.

He groped her, ripping her dress at the same time making her scream, the cloth covering her nether ripped away. His kisses then went down to her neck sucking on it giving her marks all over, then trailing down to her breast. He pulled away slightly, panting and grinding his hips against her.

"I’m going to make you mine, the Inquisitor still hasn’t taken you has he?” he asked, Aela glared at him. The Marquis’s eyes widened as realization hit him, he sneered. “He did? Well that doesn’t matter, you’re mine now.” He moaned as he took in her scent. Lavender and a hint surmounting fear, it was intoxicating. “I liked the way you screamed."

He kissed her again and she struggled and bit him hard. The man laughed holding on to his bleeding lip, still holding her by her wrists with his right hand. "Good your feisty. All the more fun when I break you."

Aela spat at him, and he growled at her slapping her hard making her see stars. "If you dont want your precious friends to die. Dance for me."

Outside, the team being led by Cole were already crossing swords and dealing blows with their enemies. Cole lunged at the mage firing shots at the others who were trying to shield the vulnerable members of the Bull’s Chargers. With a wide arch of his blade he plunged his blade at the back of the Venatori mage’s neck. Just as he pulled away he gasped as he felt Aela's distress. He ran towards the direction of the Marquis’s mansion, when he heard her thoughts coming through. _Don't come for me Cole please, focus on saving Maxwell!_

He was so focused at listening to her, that he didn’t notice an enemy coming at him, "Kid!" Iron Bull shouted and Cole turned raising his arms to shield himself. He was thrown on the ground, thinking that he was hit, but when he looked up he saw the Iron Bull blocking the blow with his large war axe. "Focus on the fight, Kid. Don’t just go running like that."

Cole nodded, "Thank you, the Iron Bull" _Focus now, help the Inquisitor, then Aela._ He gripped his daggers harder and disappeared in a poof of smoke. He bent the fade slightly to make him appear behind his enemies, flitting in and out of everyone’s view.

He ran, dodging hits from each of them. As he ran around helping his friends he hears the whizzing of arrows, the trigger of Varric’s crossbow and Sera’s cackle along with the sound of breaking glass and the buzz of bees, screaming men echoing around him.

Cole appeared by Solas side, killing an invisible rogue that was sneaking towards the elf. Solas eyes widened as he saw Cole appear at his peripheral, the elf nodded at him with thanks. He cast a barrier at Cassandra, who was not too far from him, fighting with three Venatori swordsmen. With a twist of his staff, he swiped his staff towards the other swordsman that was starting to flank the Seeker. She turned towards the mage having felt the edge of the mind blast. She nodded at him. Solas turned towards Cole, “Go to the others Cole, I’m alright.” The spirit nodded and disappeared again in a poof of smoke.

He saw a large brute coming forward, its body covered with red lyrium, just like the ones at the hissing wastes, he ran towards it. As the hold of Fade let go of his mortal body, he jumped up into the air landing on the Venatori Brute’s shoulders.

He plunged his daggers into the space in between its armor. It roared letting go of its weapon, he reached behind him and got a hold of Cole’s leg, he threw the spirit away. Cole yelled and grunted as he felt big hands catch him, “Hey!” Iron Bull yelled at the brute, who rolled its shoulders picking up his weapon again. “He might be a squirrely kid, but he’s my squirrely kid and no one throws him like that!”

The qunari ran towards the brute and jumped his war axe arching high, the brute blocked his swing. Bull grunted, stepping away. Cole ran towards the Bull’s left side, his blind side and blocked the side swing with his daggers. The Bull along with Cole maneuvered and circled around each other alternating their swings at the large brute. With a roar, the two of them plunged their blades deep, Cole piercing thru the armor at the midsection and Bull chopping off the head.

They panted, Cole looked up. "Aela, she needs help. Darkness closing in, choking, swallowing her alove. We need to get to her but she wants us to focus here."

Bull growled looking down at the spirit, “Right, better get things done out here! Make me proud and finish up the rest!”

Cole smiled and nodded, before they could move. Cassandra ran to them her shield raised as a mage let out a flurry of fireballs at them, Bull ducked just in time as a spell whizzed by almost hitting him right in the face. “That is touching and all, but we need a little help here!” Cassandra shouted at them.

They heard the sound of a trigger, the arrow plunging in the mage’s neck. They looked up to see Varric reloading more arrows. “You heard the Seeker! Better get to work!” Varric shouted as he continued to fire at the incoming enemies. Sera threw another jar of bees and called out. “Yeah, better not let her robin egg colored panties get all in a bunch!”

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“How many are there! You’d think they’d all be trembling in fear wherever their hiding at the Arbor Wilds!” Blackwall called out to them as he was pulling, Rocky, one of Bull’s chargers by the scruff of his collar, out of the way an ice spell that came shooting from far away, at the place where Rocky was standing awhile ago. They saw reinforcements coming at them.

“I thought you and the Inquisitor took care of most of these men!” Blackwall yelled at Cassandra who glared at the bearded man. Bull growled, “Guess they have more people than we originally thought!” Solas called out as he continued to cast out his spells. Cole readied his daggers, “We’re almost there, just a few more, the others have retreated.” Cole said his icy blue eyes twinkling. _Hang on, Aela_  he said touching the ward she put on his collar.

 

Maxwell woke to the sound of fighting as he continued to dangle from his binds. His torturer had left him alone as he was called away, seemingly for an emergency. He was too dazed to understand what was going on, going in and out of consciousness. They had beat him up over and over almost non stop, not letting him eat or drink.

He doesn’t even how long he had been there. The cell had no windows to tell him if it was day or night. He tried clenching his fists to at least let some blood circulate through but the chains wrapped around his wrists were biting too deep into his skin, making him hiss in pain.

He had grown tired of thrashing trying to break free. When he was left alone, he tried kicking down the bars or tried to maneuver himself to get his arms free, but to no avail. He had gotten caught, when his torturer returned, which earned him another bout of lashes and beatings.

He winced as the wounds on his back made him bolt as droplet of water snaking down on his back went through the open wounds the whips had caused. He heard the door at the far end open, most probably a new torturer to lash out at him, Woopdi fucking do.

"Boss? Groan if you’re in there." A very familiar voice called out. Maxwell groaned at the attempt at a joke earning a laugh from the Iron Bull. The qunari walked over to him, Maxwell looked up to see most of his friends were there, "You look like hell. We need to get you out so we can save Aela."

Maxwell paled, and struggled on his binds while they tried to get her down."WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LET HER.. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" he roared. He landed on his feet and was caught by Cassandra who rolled her eyes at him, giving him a healing potion while Solas tried his best to heal him as well. He felt the healing from the potion immediately take effect, closing some of his wounds.

Maxwell grimaced as he tried to stand. Blackwall came to his aid, putting Maxwell’s arm over his wide shoulders. "Let’s go, we need to get to her, now!" he grunted willing for Blackwall to move faster. He can’t let the Corypheus take her. After everything they’ve been through together, circling around each other. He won’t let her go now, not to anyone. Fate can kiss his ass.

 

“Let me see all of you, take off your clothes.” The Marquis cooed, as he sat leisurely on his bed. He had brought her to his bedroom, his intentions clear.  _Not in your life, you filthy bastard!_

Aela shook her head growling at the man, she willed her magic to manifest, but only sparks came out of her hands. She felt pain shoot out from the metal making her kneel gasping for breath. The Marquis laughed as he saw her attempt to use her magic.

“Now, now don’t be disobedient, those metal shackles you’re wearing are Tevinter made, designed for their mage prisoners. It hinders your use of magic by sapping away your mana, try not to use too much or you’re going to die, and we wouldn’t want that.”

Aela took a shuddering breath as she glared at the nobleman, she didn’t move. The Marquis sneered and stood up walking over to her. He pulled her up by her hair, making her wince, she held onto him, trying to claw at his wrists.

He was ripping away the rest of her dress, taking off the gold plate armor making her scream as she was laid bare. He raised a brow as he saw the dagger on her leg, he chuckled gleefully. “You won’t be needing this!” He put it edge of the blade against her throat stopping her struggle.

Satisfied with his work, he ogled at her naked body, bare to him only her small clothes left. He grinned even wider as he had an idea. He raised the dagger up to her eyes, making Aela look at it. He looked into her golden eyes, dilating from fear.

Using the tip, he trailed it down to snake from her throat, down to her sternum, the valley between her bare breasts, to her belly, her navel. He let it whisper against her skin, the cold metal making goose bumps form on her skin. He chuckled when he heard her gasp as he slid the flat side on her waist. Without warning, he slid it inside the side of her panties and with a tug, the cloth ripped making Aela whimper. He did the same on the other side, completely naked now he threw the dagger behind him making it land on the bed.

He took hold of her hands that was still holding onto his hand that was pulling on her hair and pushed them behind her with one hand. She tried to struggle but he was too strong for her, he was using his other hand to finger the marks he made on her neck and breasts. She felt so violated, more so than the time at the back alley on earth.

They heard the sound of fighting echoing in the halls, and she felt her heart beating hard in her chest, afraid for her friends. The nobleman smiled, “You hear that huh? I can feel your heart beat faster.” He leaned in his breath fanning her face, cupping a breast hard, making her grunt in pain. “The more you struggle and disobey, the longer this will take; they will be dead either way.”

Aela started to shake, anger sparked in her eyes, she started breathing hard as her magic was trying to push out, only to be sapped by her shackles. “There, I like that fire in your eyes. But I like it more when you’re becoming weak and pliant as you’re magic is being taken away too.” The man shuddered with anticipation. “I can’t wait to take you, but for now be a good girl and dance for me, I want to see again how exotic you look.” He said licking his lips, walking back to sit on the bed. “Remember, I have your lover in my dungeon, Seer.”

She felt her rage building up as she felt the pain from the shackles and the gaze she was getting from the man. She heard something crack, she looked down at her wrists and saw a small crack at it. Her eyes twinkled, if she feeds it more of her magic, it will break. It will make her weak yes, but she doesn’t have a choice. She needs a distraction for him not to notice anything else.

She closed her eyes trying to think and remembered a song that she was listening to, sensual but dark. She went towards the gold plate armor, where she had hidden her phone. A constant for her, she takes it everywhere. She never thought she would need it.

“What is that, Seer?” the Marquis raised a brow at her, a sword in hand, thinking she had a weapon. She smiled a plan forming in her mind. “Something from my world, you want a dance do you not? I need music, I have it right here, sit tight.” She cooed. The man smirked, “Good, you know when you’re defeated. Such an obedient girl”

She clenched her fists as disgust bloomed in the pit of her stomach. She put down her phone on the chaise as the song started, the sound of a piano echoing in the room, repeating the same notes. It sounded sensual, promising sex and arousal, the marquis seems to like it, he didn’t move. He just lay there watching her, entrancing him. Then the voice of the singer started.

She stepped slowly towards the center of the rooming facing him, trying not to cringe and look into his eyes. She kept her head down as her hips swayed in time with each syllable of the intro. The marquis smirked, his eyes turning dark with desire as the visage of her hips made him hard for her, waiting for her to move, each step, each movement, in time with the sound of the music.

She was doing a sensual dance, moving her hips suggestively that made the Marquis grin. She let her hands whisper touches on her skin, just like when she danced way back when she was up on stage.

She felt her consciousness starting to flicker as she remembered when she would do the same thing back on earth, for crowds of men, cheering, egging her on. She had pushed down this memory, pushed down this feeling of disgust, for so many years. It took just one moment, for her to spiral down to this abyss.

The gazes, the scents, the voices. After such a long time it made her shudder to think that she would remember this now, after all those years of therapy and hard work.  _Poisonous, dark and festering,_  the memories that haunted her no matter how much she tries to forget and to move on. She lied to herself over and over again, she thought that if she told herself that she was okay that she would believe it. It worked yes, but this man, triggered it and that makes her angrier, at herself, at her past but most specially this man. She tried to regulate her breathing, trying to get a hold of herself, trying not to lose herself, as something inside her started to push against her, trying to get free.

She raised her head letting her hands come to her neck opening her mouth in a sensual way and dragging them down slowly to her breasts. With the beat growing intense, she turned around and bent down from the waist, giving him a view of her backside, she slowly stood back upright using her hands to accentuate her nakedness. She whipped her hair back, looking back at the Marquis, making her regret the action. The man was groaning rubbing on his crotch, which made her cringe, making hatred bloom from her chest, threatening to spill from her control. She wants to stop, but she needs more time to feed more power to her shackles.

_Hoping you'll save me right now_

_Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

_**Maxwell**_  

The thought of him, giving her strength despite her knees getting weak from feeding the shackles with her magic. She bit on her bottom lip trying not cry out, she needs to be strong, for Maxwell’s sake. For all of their sakes.

She looked at the marquis this time as she continued with her dance each sway of her hips, each lift of her feet, her movements were starting to affect the Marquis in her intended way. She tried not to show her smirk as it threatened to grow into a sadistic grin. He gripped the sheets of the bed as pain wracked his body. Aela’s eyes started glowing golden. The metal shackles cracking on her wrists.

She was using her dance to hide the magic she was trying to put into her movements as a way to deal internal blows, using his lust to mask that she was attacking him with mind blasts, even if they were small they were doing they’re job. As the song continued she saw him grab tightly on to the sheets a confused look on his face as pain was starting to seep into his body stronger than before.

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_ _  
_Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)__

 **How dare he. How dare they. They have no right to claiming me!**  A move of her hand, and the man twisted, breathing hard, his eyes bloodshot, his face turning red like he couldn’t breathe.

 _Looking so crazy in love_ _  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love__

A sweep of her hips to the side, he was coughing, gurgling trying to get control of himself, he was almost turning purple. A little more as there was a continuous sound of cracking on the metal around her wrists.

She could feel herself growing stronger, it felt like she could finally breathe after swimming to the depths of the ocean. The shackles now glowing with blue light on the cracks, making her blaze up. Her hair started glowing a brighter red and her eyes were now a molten gold color. Fire erupted from her hands the flames snaking up her arms, wrapping around her protectively like a lovers caress. She could feel her anger and disgust manifest as she felt the pain on her body from his slap and kisses, the memory of his lecherous glares, as fuel to her fire. It made her fire grow hotter, hot air radiating from her body. She walked slowly towards the man, forming scorch marks on the floor, while the song continued to play.

**He will pay dearly. He will pay with his life**

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no 4x_

The shackles around her wrists completely shattered and fell on the marble tiles. She was getting closer and closer as the Marquis looked fearfully at her, she could see herself in his eyes that were full of fear, she could feel it, taste it, hers for the taking, to burn him to the depths of hell, to avenge herself, for all the things that were done to her..

Just as the music stopped the door burst open, multiple gasps were heard as they took in the scene. Aela looked back slowly at the new arrivals, she felt her fire dim, when she realized who it was.

Maxwell was there standing awestruck, being supported by Blackwall. He was half naked, bloody and bruised a few cuts from the whips on his torso, with only his leather pants on. He was bloody and bruised but alive. The rest of their friends right behind him, Dorian and Vivienne were fine only a few scratches, Varric and Sera were unscathed. The rest had blood on them too, but all of them were fine.

She saw their eyes widening as the Marquis roared coming at her a sword in hand. She held up a hand firing a mind blast throwing the man on the wall. She growled her fingers starting to clench making the man scream in agony.

“Aela, love.” Maxwell called out trying to soothe her. He frowned with worry as he took in her current state. She was naked, the bruises and marks on her body were plain for all of them to see. With the fire playing on her skin, he could clearly see a hand mark on her cheek. Even her wrists had bruises on them. He clenched his fists, his own anger showing on his face, making him walk forward towards the Marquis who was had slumped down on the floor.

Aela put up a hand to stop him, she looked back at them, her eyes still glowing golden edged with silver at the rim, fire crackling on her skin. They heard the marquis moan, and Aela turned away from her friends not wanting them to see her evil, maniacal grin.  **“Leave me, for a moment, there is hell to be paid.”**  Aela said her voice coming out with an eerie otherworldly sound. Aela looked back at them, as she didn’t hear any movement, a pleading look on her face.  **“Please, I don’t want you to see, what I can become.”**

Maxwell shook his head, he didn’t want to turn away from her, no matter what she does. The bastard deserves whatever she has planned for him. He will be her anchor. "No, were here for you, Do what you will.."

Aela then turned towards her friends looking at them, her lips turning up into a sadistic smile,  **"You could leave, This isn’t going to be pretty."**  Nobody moved as the cornered man started pleading as he realized what was going to happen. Aela shrugged when they didn’t budge.

The fire came alive again, brighter hotter than before that they had to step away. Aela walked over to the marquis. She used magic to make him stand up, her face coming closer, her eyes boring into the man’s fearful eyes.  **"You will never lay a hand on me again.."**  she growled. She snapped her fingers and the man was engulfed in flames, the man screamed rolling on the floor, trying to put out the fire. Aela raised her hand, palm facing the burning man and continuously fired fireballs over and over.

They watched on as she angrily threw wave upon wave on the man even if he stopped screaming. They saw tears starting to fall from her eyes, evaporating from the heat of her skin she was sobbing as well. In her mind, memories of the past the group men surrounding her, grins on their faces; The bruises that Hairy Ass Ben gave her, the pain, the fear, the paranoia, the hiding so he wouldn’t find her. All off those bad memories swirling in her mind. She knelt on the floor still firing at the corpse she could have gone all night till there was nothing left but the Marquis’s ashes.

Arms came around her, a familiar scent wrapping around her. A voice she had come to immediately recognize, a voice she loves so much softly whispering sweet nothings, hushing and soothing her kissing her hair. "It’s alright your safe, love. We’re all here.  _I’m_  here aela." Maxwell voice soothed, and she started to cry, holding on to his forearm. The fire that was licking her skin had already dwindled.

"He..he.." she hiccupped.

"I know love, you're safe he won’t hurt you anymore, they won’t be able to.  I won’t let them touch or hurt you anymore." Maxwell said kissing her temple, rocking her. She nodded, touching the back of his neck, his strong arms keeping her safe, anchoring her, bringing her back. He wrapped her up in a blanket and picked her up in his arms "Let’s go home.."

Aela snuggled against him, trying to hold on to her consciousness as Maxwell’s warmth was lulling her to sleep. She put a hand on the middle of his chest, trying to heal him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I’m fine love, the potions helped. Rest now.” He soothed, his lips muffled as it was pressed on her red head. Her eyes startled fluttering close, the turbulence of the events taking their toll on her body, with a sigh. She fell asleep surrounded in Maxwell’s warmth.

 

Aela was nestled on Maxwell, as they rode the carriage back to Skyhold. Maxwell’s arms around her protectively. The others could see that he was trying to rein his anger. They don’t know if it was because of the situation or the fact that Aela had still come despite his warning.

When they arrived back to Skyhold the Inquisitor denied any treatment and carried the sleeping woman in his arms to his quarters. He lay her down on the bed and kissed her, slowly backing away, to report to his advisors, but was stopped as she held onto his hands. “Please stay even just for awhile.” Aela begged, making Maxwell chuckle, he complied and lay down beside her,

 

  _My Child, Haven’t you had enough of sacrificing too much for them?_

Aela opened her eyes, she was in the Fade, she sat up slowly and she found herself lying down on her couch at her apartment back on earth.

 _Is this really necessary for you to be so self-less, why are you wasting such a precious life. There are a lot of people who care for you._ _There was impatience in the woman’s tone._

Aela bowed her head, "I know, but they have a better life than I’ll ever gave. They have a bright future. I'm willing to sacrifice myself to protect that."

 _I dont doubt that, child. But what is it you are trying to achieve?_  The voice said, curiosity in its tone

Aela clenched her fists. Now that everything was sinking in, she recognizes that voice. She knew who she's speaking with, the lilt of her voice was very familiar. A person she has been looking forward to meeting. “It’s to save our mutual friend from himself? Is that not what you hope to do as well?"

The voice laughed, amused.  _You are sharp indeed, I knew the time I met you way back when you were young was the right choice._

 Aela’s eyes widened, she stood up whirling trying to look where it was coming from. “You’ve gone to my world? You know of me? Why?! Why did you choose the most messed up person in the whole of world! There are lot of other people, who could have made better decisions that I could! People who didn’t have any baggage, people who could have done better!”

The voice laughed again,  _You really don’t give yourself credit do you? Do you really want to lose what you already have. Your lover, your friends? Have you even taken the time to look at how you have helped them already?_

Aela stiffened clenching her fists,

_Remember this child, you are not immune to the fates plans. It is now up to you, what you do with your knowledge, your decisions will determine the path Fate has created for you. When that time comes will you give it all up, all the things you have gained? Everything comes with a price. Do you think that will be enough? Think about these things before you decide to jump. You might already know that you can fly, but remember fly to close to the sun and you will burn and fall._

 

Aela gasped and woke up sitting up in her bed the next morning. Maxwell turned towards her opening one eye, worry creasing his brow. “Are you alright, love?” he said sleepily. She stroked his face brushing the hair that fell in front of it. He chuckled and shook his head, making it messy again. She giggled softly, repeating the caress, “I’m fine, my love, just a dream.” She said and laid back down, snuggling into Maxwell’s embrace.

He fell asleep again, like a log, his capture really took a toll on him. She touched his bank, trying to heal him again just in case she missed any wounds. She took a breath the things that were said in the Fade, running through her mind. She knew who she was speaking with in the fade, and the only way to find out the truth, to finally meet her is to go to her, at the Temple of Mythal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee and the plot thickens!!  
> If there were things that confused you please feel free to ask.
> 
> Tevinter shackles were just something I made up and the Marquis de Fleur too
> 
> Song:  
> Crazy in Love (Fifty Shades version) - Beyonce


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Using a shield, lest someone throws something at me*  
> It was such a long wait! I'm sorry, it was so hard to make and to make sure that it leads to the ending I would like them to have!
> 
> ugggh! It was so frustratingly difficult to work on this as the demand for my attention at work has been uggh..
> 
> I can only release one chapter for now, but rest assured I am working on the continuation. I'm sorry!
> 
> *shields up*

Aela woke up feeling warm, a little too warm. She groaned trying to sit up but wasn’t able to move as she was being pinned down by an arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes just as she was pulled towards a warm body, a very naked body.

She slowly looked behind her to see a man, his brown mane screening his face. She took a breath. The panic that had bubbled in her chest dissipated, as said man started grumbling hugging her even tighter to him, nuzzling the back of her neck.

She giggled and turned in his arms, combing his hair back. As soon as she did, he slowly opened his eyes, ocean blue rimmed with green looked back at her golden ones, sleepily. His lip turned up into a mischievous smirk and before she knew it, he flipped himself to lay on top of her making her laugh, as he snaked his fingers to her sides, tickling her.

“Goodmorning to you too!” Aela gasped, as he continued to snake and poke his fingers at the spots she was ticklish at. Maxwell laughed, “Hey there beautiful,” he said kissing her nose. He stopped, pulling away the coverlet to have a look at her. He frowned as he saw the bruises on her body, he caressed her cheek, her leaning into it. “Do they hurt?”

Aela shook her head smiling softly up at him. She had seen it flash in his eyes, the anger, the look of helplessness that he wasn’t there to save her in time. It doesn’t matter now, it doesn’t bother her. To know that he is safe in bed with her, that she was able to buy time for the others to save him. That suffering was worth it. “Hush, don’t think about that now, we’re here, safe and sound.”

She rolled him over on his back straddling him. She leaned down to put her forehead on his, her red hair fell as a curtain around them, blocking the light that was now pouring in from the windows.“I’m sorry.” She whispered, After all of the things that have happened so far, from Adamant, the issue with Blackwall, hurting him and now this. The risk of losing him..

She gripped the sheets beneath Maxwell, “You told me not to go, but I still did. Stubborn as I am, I just couldn’t bear it.” She paused as she gulped, “Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you, Max.”

She closed her eyes, “Now I know what you’ve felt, I feel like such a fool now." She whimpered as Maxwell caressed her cheek. "I’m sorry that I’ve been so careless, with my life, with everything! That despite you caring for me I hurt you when I promised myself that I won’t. I’m sorry, I—mpf!”

She was stopped from rambling, as Maxwell grabbed her and kissed her, “You’re forgiven.” He said breathlessly as he flipped her over on the bed, her red hair splayed on his sheets. He looked down at her, a glint of lust and mischief in her eyes. Maxwell grinned, he will never tire of this image, he buried his head against her shoulder kissing it.

“Aela..I—“

“Inquisitor! Are you awake?” Cullen knocked his voice echoing from the door. Maxwell groaned, slumping on top of Aela making her laugh, patting his rump in consolation. “Sooner or later I’m gonna lash out at people for having such horrible timing!”

Aela giggled as Maxwell stood up still completely naked towards the door, when it opened there was two barks and an exclamation of “Sweet Maker!” from the Commander.

“This is what you get if you disturb me in the morning, hey!” Maxwell shouted, and Aela saw her Mabari yipping over to her, “Oh sweetie! Hi there good morning to you too!”

She saw Dreadnaught jumping up and down on the ground, trying to get on the bed. Aela wrapped the covers around her and sat down on the ground with the pup, “I missed you too little one. I hope you took care of the commander while I was away.” The dog barked in affirmative and exposed its belly for a reward, Aela obliged.

Maxwell came up with the Commander in tow who was avoiding his eyes from the naked man with a piece of paper in hand. Aela smiled, “You should definitely get dressed now, we’ve been ‘recovering’ for 3 days now. Someone is bound to need you, in this case the commander.” She said bowing to Cullen who smirked, still trying not to look at the Inquisitor

“Haven’t you been curious about how I look naked, Cullen?” Maxwell asked rummaging through the room looking for his clothes. “No” he said curtly. Maxwell smirked at him pulling up his pants and getting dressed.

Aela stood up, “Are there missions that need to be tended to? I apologize, let me get ready, just give me a few—“

Maxwell pushed her by her shoulders making her sit down on the bed. “Stay here for one more day love.” And kissed Aela on her forehead. Aela jaw dropped, “Wha—you were more injured than me, I’m perfectly healthy to join the meeting.”

“I know and you already healed my wounds.” Maxwell rolled his eyes at her. “I’m fine and this isn’t necessarily a meeting, I’ll be right back anyway, there are some clarifications on the events in Val Royeaux that I said I’ll report on personally. Stay put. I’ll be back" Maxwell said winking at her and kissed her on the lips lingering for just a few moments before he regretfully pulled away, a look, a whisper, a promise, leaving her completely wrapped around his finger. He saw the look and grinned winking at her.

She didnt let him have the satisfaction of seeing her swoon and ushered him away with a gesture of her hand.

As soon as he did leave, Aela swooned. She dressed up in some of Maxwell’s longer shirts and walked over to the balcony to look over at the horizon. It was strangely peaceful at Skyhold the sounds of people chattering and moving about in the halls of the castle was a welcoming sound.

After all the bustle and demand for action of the events that transpired, they needed a little bit of peace once in awhile. The day is coming that they will need to face Corypheus at the Arbor Wilds, this event will mark the end of the Inquisitor's main task. It was almost over and yet there are still mysteries that seem to be surfacing at the worst possible time.

Aela looked down at the bruises on her wrist, shivering at the reminder of what had come into light in Val Royeaux. She clenched her fists. The power that came from her was not normal, that much was obvious. She knew from the time that she was first able to form the barrier. The unlimited pool of mana from her body? That in itself is unnerving. But the power she felt coming out of her body, the power of it shattering a mana sucking device, was beyond comprehension.

She had expected that her body would have completely collapsed, spouting blood again from the amount of magic she had let out, but as they say, a well trained body can go over the limits it originally had, isnt it? But she can’t help but have a feeling that there was something else in play here that neither her or even Solas knows of.

Her abilities have been evolving at an alarming rate. She had thought that the fact that she was able to fly, to conjure things out of thin air, manipulating the veil to her whim was because of the infinite possibilities of her imagination. But is that really what all of this is?

Dorian, Vivienne and specially Solas had come to discuss this to her after the events in Adamant. Her display of power was unheard of, that’s for certain. Any other mage would have already died, but to recover from that so easily in a week or so. Aela shook her head at the increduility of it. Solas had tried to look into the Fade, but found nothing.

In private, Aela saw the frustration in Solas eyes, there have been no mention or evidence of powers like hers in the Fade nor when the time of the Elves were still in its full of glory. The Spirit of Wisdom seem to know nothing as well, which made them both lose hope in knowing about it. He had mentioned it to her and it had come as a surprise to Aela that the wolf may not know of what this is all about but she hopes that with the march towards the Temple of Mythal they might be able to find something.

She shook her head,  _No one at a time_. They need to use the well for summoning Mythal to gain access to the dragon. How will she convince Morrigan not to take it? Tell her the truth right then and there?

 _Oh hey if you drink it you're bound forever to your mother and you are forced to not attack her even if you want to._  Right, just perfect.

Aela sighed, she needs to move, a distraction from her own thoughts, to refresh. She stood up walking over to Maxwell’s desk where her phone and scarf were at. She opened her phone, there was still 20% on it. Her charger was in her quarters, so she can’t zap it to charge or it might explode. She shrugged _, it has enough for me to play at least a few songs._

She chose one and smiled as the vocals of Michael Buble drifted and echoed from the device. He crooned, his voice like a caress as he sang out the lyrics of the song.

She closed her eyes, taking in the meaning of the first verse, just as the wind blew against her face, making her breathe in deeply. As he sang the last part of the verse, she raised each hand slowly to the sky per phrase, then hugged herself and rolled her head slowly.

_It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good. I'm feeling good_

The instruments' sound, echoed louder in the room and she grinned. This song always made her really let loose, to forget for a moment and dance out her worries.

She walked slowly towards the room along with the flirtatious blow of the trumpet. Each step she took matching its rhythm. She took a turn about the room, trying to be careful not to hit any of Maxwell’s things. She let the beat and the melody of the song to control her movements.

Dreadnaught barked happily as he watched her, dancing between her legs trying to join in. Aela laughed and avoided him as much as she could dancing circles around him that he seemed to like as he followed her.

She raised her leg to jump as, she felt her feet leave the floor completely, she looked down to see she was floating, making her giggle. She twisted herself and she turned in mid air her long hair following her movements.

She felt light her mind and body moving together to form steps, jumps, her arms moving along with the dizzying effect of the instruments playing the interlude, leading to the climax.

She couldn’t help but think of Maxwell as it sang the next lines, how he makes her feel, how he brought out the feelings she never thought would be possible for her. Love..

 _Stars when you shine_  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel

She clutched on to her chest and let out a wave of her power to pulse out. Liberation, freedom, it was such a wonderful feeling. Uncontrolled, it felt good to be able free from those shackles, the memories that the Marquis had brought to the surface felt like they were disappearing from her entirely as she continued to dance.

 _Oh freedom is mine!_   _  
_And I know how I feel__

This is the first time in a long while that it only took so little for her to relax, when she had relapses she would either take medicine or just turn to drinking, but it only took such soothing words from him, for her to sag against him and let go.

 _It's a new dawn_  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

It definitely does feel like a new life, she thought.

The song continued its tumult; she felt goose bumps form on her arms as the climactic feeling of the song made her rise even higher.

 _It's a new dawn_  
It's a new day  
It's a new life

She turned in place, her arms out, her head raised a smile on her face, as waves upon waves of the singers voice thrums through her body.

 _I'm feeling so good_   _  
_I feel so good__

Aela drifted down back down, the tips of her feet touching the cold stone floor. She sighed, slowly opening her eyes only for her to flinch as Maxwell stood there, his arms crossed grinning at her. “You’re feeling good are you?” he said strutting towards her. He looked down grinning, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, making her look up at him. “Would you like me to make you feel even better?” he said, stroking her bottom lip making her part her lips.

“Yes..”

(Earlier, downstairs)

Maxwell was reporting to his advisors, when he heard the sound of music echoing from his quarters. He smiled, it seems that Aela seems to be completely okay. They felt her power thrumming all around Skyhold a soothing pulse of her powers reverberated within the walls. Maxwell clenched his fists as the song let out a sensual and suggestive interlude, making Josephine snort in an unladylike manner as Maxwell scratched his head in frustration. He was stuttering as he continued his report trying to stay in focus, the women smirked as he did.

"I think the commander had interrupted something yet again hasnt he?" Leliana interrupted, making Maxwell blush.

"He most certainly did" Morrigan chuckled crossing his arms. "You two are such eager rabbits, I'm surprised she is able to walk properly the way you two go along."

Maxwell groaned as the women laughed, “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

The advisors looked at each other, “He won’t be coming back down will he?” Cullen said gathering his papers. “I don’t think so, shall we save this for tomorrow when they are sated?” Josephine asked making them chuckle.

 

 

The next day, after a few knowing looks from the advisors, as well as a few playful jabs at Maxwell’s libido, they continued where they left off yesterday and were now tackling an urgent matter. Aela stood beside Maxwell listening as Leliana reported news from the Arbor Wilds that had come in that day that Corypheus’s army started to move again. They really were waiting, hoping that the Marquis would be successful in getting Aela to Corypheus clutches. “Well, that was very presumptuous of them.” Maxwell said sarcastically.

She took a breath as her suspicions were confirmed. “I hope that our allies are in place?” she asked looking over at the Leliana and Cullen, they nodded. “It was a good call, Lady Seer, if we have informed them too late of this then Corypheus might have already went through the ruins without any resistance.” Cullen said.

Aela smiled and shook her head, “I doubt that, Commander, there is a resistance.” Morrigan looked over at her raising a brow. “The ruins they are trying to get into is called the Temple of Mythal, when I mean there is a resistance, there are Sentinels. They are Ancient elves who slumber within its halls to protect it from those who try and invade, its sacred ground.”

Maxwell frowned, “What exactly are they after inside the ruins?”

Aela took a breath,  _Better get this out of the way._ “The Vir’abelasan, the Well of Sorrows.”

She saw Morrigan stiffen at the mention of the elven artifact and threw Aela a disapproving glare which Aela tried not to return as the other’s eyes were on her. “It is basically a well, a nexus of ley energies, it is said that the souls of the elvhen priests are there, who in their old age, offered the knowledge about the elves in service to their elven god, Mythal.”

Leliana hummed crossing her arms, “Then it is a very important artifact indeed and Corypheus is after it to try and get in to the Fade?”

Aela nodded, “The well is the key to the Eluvian in the area, if he has that, then all of this will be over so we need to move as soon as possible.” They all nodded and Leliana pulled out a scripture.

"Also we have found this in the Marquis’s estate" Leliana said showing a rolled notes, Aela furrowed her brows, "Based on our scholars notes they had deciphered it as coming from Master Erasthenes, Calpernia's old mentor, based on it Corypheus had attempted a binding ritual on him and it failed. The reason for it being there is the thing that I want to know, Aela, do you know about this?"

Aela's eyes widened and slapped a hand on her forehead. Of course that’s why they needed her! She forgot about this part, when choosing the Templars instead of the Mages in the game. There would be something like this that Leliana would uncover. "Oh for the love..of course!"

They all looked at her, “What is it?” Leliana asked, her brows furrowed at her. Aela looked grimly at them, “The reason they needed me, was for that ritual of binding. If they were successful in catching me they can use it to make me follow Corypheus’s whims and with what I know about this world he can use it to his advantage. Or worse,” she paused as she looked at them having realized another possibility, “Use me to get into my world and destroy it and create a new world for himself. ”

There was silence as realization hit them like a ton of bricks. “If we didn’t know any better, we would think that you’re crazy.” Josephine said, shivering. “But the possibility of that is very high.”

“So, if they have you, and they have the well of sorrows.” Cullen said his face showing fear.

“Then they have more power than we could ever fathom.” Morrigan said. Aela nodded, getting the roll of parchment and giving it to Maxwell, she gave him a confident smile. “But with this already in our hands, we can use it to convince Calpernia to go against her master.”

Aela put a hand on her hips, grinning at him. “When should we leave, Inquisitor?” she asked, making Maxwell smirk. Maxwell looked at her with soft eyes, “There’s no chance that you’re going to just stay here are you?” Aela smirked, “Not in your life, you can’t make miss all the fun with kicking his ass are you?” He chuckled, “I guess not. We march to the Arbor Wilds in two days; it will give the Inner Circle enough time to prepare. The plans have already been laid out and our soldiers await our word. We won’t let him get to that Eluvian.”

 

At the end of the meeting as soon as most of the advisors left, Morrigan took hold of Aela’s arm. Maxwell raised a brow at them which Aela smiled at, “I’m sorry Inquisitor, I had promised to tell Morrigan of a few things about my world in private and she is quite curious about them.” Aela supplied which Maxwell shrugged at; he kissed her on the lips and went out the door leaving the two women alone.

The Witch crossed her arms at her making Aela huff in frustration, “Though it is appreciated that you are helping the Inquisition by telling them of the nature of the elvhen artifact, it is dangerous.”

Aela smiled, understanding her concern. “They need to know what this is Lady Morrigan, the risks that they are going to do for this elven artifact calls for it."

"Be that as it may, we need to preserve it, not just let anyone have their grubby hands on such a marvelous find! You are endangering a piece of history to be tarnished by people who dont understand the purpose!" She said in a hard tone.

Aela stood up, aware in the crackle of energy surrounding them. “And you have a noble reason for it?” Aela asked venomously. The pomposity of this woman had always irked her when she played the game.

Morrigan took a breath, “I do, I’m sure you know of its value and the power it offers. I’m only after the knowledge it would give me of the ancient elves.”

“Which I highly discourage you from doing, Lady Morrigan.” She warned earning a surprised look from the woman. “If YOU take it for yourself, you will come to regret that decision completely.”

Morrigan crossed her arms and glared at her, “If you are trying to scare me from it only for you to take the Well for yourself, then you are utterly mistaken and naïve that I will listen to you.”

“Well, I suggest you do.” She said giving Morrigan a menacing glare, who was now clenching her fists to stop the electricity trying to burst through. “This is for the good of the Inquisition to help us defeat Corypheus. That is the reason you are willing to help in the first place, is it not?”

Morrigan’s spell crackling in her hand disappeared and she sighed. “Very well, but this isn’t over, Lady Seer.”

 

Aela sighed and walked outside the keep, she needs a drink or two. When she looked up she felt her jaw drop and her loins stir,  _Oh sweet merciful Maker_. There at the courtyard by the practice area for the soldiers was Maxwell taking off his tunic, there were wolf whistles and jeers among the audience surrounding them. The eyes of everyone, most especially the women were on him, his muscles rippling in the afternoon sun, soaked in sweat, it almost made her mouth water.

She walked slowly her eyes squinting, “Is that really necessary, Inquisitor?” she shouted over making Maxwell stiffen and turn giving her a goofy grin. “I’m surprised people aren’t jumping you” she said crossing her arms. “Hey, you like it!” Maxwell teased, wiggling his eyebrows, walking over to her.

She put a hand on his chest, which she regretted, making her blush and Maxwell chuckle. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the stares they were getting and the memories of this same chest against hers. Woof! “Care to explain?” she asked.

Varric blessedly chose that moment to interrupt, “Well, some of us were sparring and whoever wins will stay in the ring and will fight the next challenger.” He said pointing with his thumb at Cole who was being slapped on the shoulder by the Iron bull. “So far, the Inquisitor has been winning, beating Tiny, the Seeker, Sparkles, Buttercup, Hero and Curly. But the Kid destroyed his winning streak. His Inquisitorialness asked for another round.” He chuckled as Maxwell made a face.

Aela tilted her head and looked over to Cole who gave her a small confident smile, she giggled. “How does it go exactly?” she asked, interested. Maxwell grinned and headed over to the pen, jumping over the fence and taking his dull blades while rolling his shoulders. It seems he was going to demonstrate. The show off.

Cullen approached them as the spar started, he cleared his throat to explain the rules. “Its just practice, before we face off with Corypheus in the wilds. We took your advice in letting some mages in on this, for self defense purposes and have been using it since then. We use dull blades or long sticks for mages. It has proven to be an effective way of honing our soldiers instincts in battle specially facing enemies they are not used to.” Cullen said looking down at her with a smirk.

Aela grinned, “Glad that it would help your forces, Commander.” She said, now turning to watch the two fighters spar with each other. Maxwell was trying to match Cole’s proficiency with his blades as he parried the spirits strikes. “Whoever yields first will lose and be replaced, or in this case, if the rest deem it a loss. But the Inquisitor, is..very stubborn.”

There was a grunt, as Cole and Maxwell were now on the ground, twisting and rolling in the ground as they tried to avoid each other’s thrown dagger. They ran at the opposite ends of their side, trying to get to another pair of daggers. Aela watched, studying their movements,

Maxwell was more on thinking to outwit the spirit which he should have realized is an impossible feat as the spirit can hear his thoughts while Cole was reacting to Maxwell’s attacks and were trying to evade it. Despite that, it would seem that they were evenly matched.

Maxwell gritted his teeth as they circled around each other, he can’t beat Cole like this. Aela smirked and looked over to Varric. “Hey Varric, want to place a bet?” she asked making the dwarf chuckle and raise an eyebrow at her. “Bet against the Inquisitor? Is that wise?”

They heard Maxwell grunt in response to her jab just as Cole charged at him, Maxwell used his blades to block the spirits attack. “Hey!” Maxwell shouted trying to throw Cole off. Despite his lanky frame he sure does have strength.

Aela shrugged, “Come on Inquisitor, let’s up the ante!” she chuckled, as Maxwell shook his head. “I mean why not? Whoever wins this I’ll fight them, if they win I owe them a drink and a bath,” Maxwell turned his head towards her, a frown on his brow. With the number of men present, they would be willingly going to go for it, as evidenced by the whispers. Aela grinned, “If I win they owe me a drink and a bath.” Aela propositioned with a wink at Maxwell.

Varric laughed, Maxwell grunted in disapproval as he threw Cole off of him, “I’ll take that bet,” the dwarf said laying down coins on the table where the dull weapons were. Maxwell shook his head and took a step back, swaying left and right trying to avoid Cole’s onslaught

Maxwell tried to think of something else. Cole was reading his moves and his plans, so if that’s the case. He smirked making Cole tilt his head in question. He’s going to distract the spirit with something else, he knows how to multitask.

Cole’s icy blue eyes twinkled “Her lips against mine, she says to stop but she doesn’t want to, her nails gripping, her legs around my waist holding on to me tighter as she comes.” Cole recited underneath his breath, letting out Maxwell’s thoughts throwing him out of focus.

It caused enough distraction for the Inquisitor, to stumble. Cole took that moment to strike and appeared behind the Inquisitor, his blade against his neck. “Yield?” the spirit asked innocently.

The audience laughed and Aela shook her head jumping down from where she was sitting on the fence. She walked over to him giving him his shirt, shaking her head. “Well, I was hoping that you would win Max with the extra motivation, guess I'm too much of a distraction” she shrugged and started taking off her loose tunic, earning a few whistles. Maxwell pulled it down growling, “What are you thinking?!”

Aela tilted her head and smirked, “How do you expect me to fight with these clothes, it’ll catch on Cole’s blades and I’ll lose and I’ll owe him a drink and a bath. He’s quite formidable.” She said in a matter of fact tone.

Cole approached them and gave her a small smile. “I wanted the bath, the dirt is scratching against my skin and my clothes are getting heavy from the water and mud.”

Aela laughed and took the long stick propped by the fence near Dorian who was smirking at her. Maxwell was pouting at the side still half naked and covered in mud as Aela was only in her breast band, fortunately it was tight enough that it won’t come off easily. She looked back at him as she felt him staring at her back. “Don’t worry Inquisitor. I'm sure you'll glare the men to death if they look at me the wrong way.”

Dorian chuckled, “The way you play bets certainly would give any man, even Cole the motivation to win. But tell me, how do you expect to defeat Cole? If it didnt occur to you he can read your mind.” He looked over to Maxwell who was pouting at the side. “Now that you and the Inquisitor are romantically involved, I don’t think he would want to share you, even if it is Cole.” He said as she stretched. She grinned and pulled out her phone, swiping through the songs she had on it, “Hold this for me won’t you, it might get destroyed if I’m not careful.”

He held on to the phone, raising a brow at her. “You didn’t answer my question, Lady Seer.” Dorian said as she walked away from him, twirling the staff in her hands. She turned her head a smirk on her lips, “So impatient! Just sit back and watch.” She said confidently.

There was a song already playing on it, she had put on repeat, she also amplified the song so she would be able to hear it. She wanted to wear her earphones but, it might get caught in her movements, she didn’t want to risk her precious phone.

Cole watched her as she strutted forward with a pronounced sway to her hips. He twisted his daggers in his hand trying to get into her mind. His head was tilted to the side frowning, unable to decipher Aela’s thoughts.

Aela struck the end of the stick on the ground and took her stance. As soon as the female singer started to sing, she lunged at Cole using the tip to strike him. Cole’s eyes widened and stepped sideways almost getting hit. Aela flourished her makeshift staff behind her walking and swaying her hips in time with the song.

Dorian chuckled, as the Lady Seer danced along with the song. She used it to time her attack, Cole caught on after awhile but was still unable to attack her well. She was blocking him effectively with her staff and striking him unexpectedly catching him off guard most of the time.

They continued with the dance/battle with Aela twisting this way and that striking at Cole with differing patterns that he couldn’t decipher. She was moving freely, changing each strike while moving along with the music that it was different to predict. Extra lessons with Maxwell and Cassandra sure did pay off.

Maxwell watched on as Aela fought Cole earnestly, he noticed that Cole was reacting slowly compared to how he was reacting before like he couldn’t read her thoughts at all. The volume of the song was completely surrounding them that he couldn’t think well as the song was catchy enough to occupy his thoughts. His eyes widened realizing Aela's plan.. “You cheater!” Maxwell yelled at Aela who only laughed.

Cole lunged towards her in a flash, disappearing from her view. Aela’s eyes widened, she relied on her eyesight to fight him and she expected that he will use this trick of his. Cole seriously wanted to win, she had to admire that drive. Just then she felt a shift in the veil and turned away from where she was just as Cole appeared from behind her striking his daggers down at the place she was before.

Aela recovered rolling on the ground, not letting Cole recover from the shock, she slid down on the ground tackling the spirits legs with a swipe of her legs. Cole yelped, falling on the ground on his back, when he looked up she saw the end of the staff in between his eyes. Aela was grinning, “Yield?”

The crowd cheered, Aela offered her hand to Cole and he took it grinning back at her. “So Cole, want to take a bath now?” The spirit nodded and they went out of the ring heading towards the tavern, Dorian following her.

Maxwell jaw dropped, Aela looked back at him, "If you want you could watch?” she teased. He spluttered and ran after them shouting "No way I'm letting him see you naked."

"I already did, in your mind." Cole said tilting his head, making Dorian laugh, holding on to his stomach. He frowned, "Is that really how sex is done?" 

Maxwell and Aela blushed and Dorian covered the spirit's mouth while still chuckling. "Now now, Cole that is something you don’t say in public!" The mage scolded, a mischievous grin was on his lips wiggling his eyebrows at the two of them.

Varric huffed, "Alright whoever called that Cole will call out how kinky the Inquisitor is, step up and get your gold!" he said in annoyed tone. Iron Bull walked over to the dwarf winking, showing his hand to the dwarf which begrudgingly gave it.

 

It took them only a few days to arrive and station themselves at the Arbor Wilds, Aela and Maxwell discussed their battle plan while on the road, as well Aela providing the information they needed to know. When they arrived they gathered around the makeshift war table to refresh what they discussed and to know what to expect and what they’re going to face when they leave camp.

“Basically, expect a ton of Venatori, inside the halls.” Aela said earning a few snickers, explosions started at the horizon. Maxwell looked at each of them, “It’s time if we are to protect the well, we need to be together.”

“Like a battering ram through their forces, sweet!” Iron Bull exclaimed clapping him on the shoulder. He looked at each of his friends and grinned at them. “Let’s go.”

“I’m coming with you.” Morrigan said strutting over to them giving Aela a condescending look, which Aela rolled her eyes on. Maxwell shrugged "Another helping hand wouldn’t hurt, what’s the worst that could happen?" he said in a positive tone. Iron Bull and Aela slapped their hands on their forehead. Cassandra let out a disgusted noise.

 

“Even my adventures towards the Arbor Wilds wasn’t this bad! At least I didn’t jinx it.” Aela grumbled as they hid behind the large stone arch a few ways away from the gate, as they were hailed by fireballs from multiple Venatori mages situated in front of the temple itself. “I’m sorry okay?!” Maxwell shouted.

He looked over the shoulder only to go into hiding again as another shot whizzed by his head. But that split second seemed to be enough for him as Maxwell’s eyes gleamed, smirking. Everyone in the circle returned his smirk. He’s got the kind of look he usually gets when he has an action plan in mind.

“Alright, here’s the plan, Cole and I will go behind the lines, while the rest of you stay here. As soon as you hear one of them die a horrible death, Cassandra, Blackwall, Bull that’s your cue to charge and protect the others. Got it?” They nodded and he turned towards the others. “For our lovely mages, stay where it’s safe and shoot out whatever you can fire at them to back up the chargers, for our archers same thing.”

“I hope I’m the one he’s referring to.” Dorian said making Vivienne and Solas roll their eyes at him. “You’re definitely a handsome man to look at.” Maxwell flirted winking at the mage before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

“Well,” Dorian said fanning himself as he went red, looking at Aela, “No wonder he’s got you wrapped around his finger.”

Aela rasp berried at the mustachioed mage, “Alright, paws to yourself. You have the Iron Bull!” Aela complained. Bull raised a brow at her grinning mischievously. “Hey, if the boss is willing, we can have an orgy!” Bull said grinning at the two. Aela smacked him on the arm making the qunari laugh. “This is serious!”

“So am I.” he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Just then they heard a mage scream from the other end. “That’s our cue! Think about it, Seer.” He said looking back at her before running in with a battle cry. Blackwall chuckled while Cassandra let out a disgusted noise shaking her head before following the excited qunari.

“For the love of, do you really not take this seriously?” Morrigan said rolling her eyes, summoning her thunderbolts firing at their enemies that were getting close to their comrades. Varric chuckled firing off as well, “Well the banter hides the pain and fear,” he sighed “makes me miss the good old days.” He said nostalgically, shooting out another arrow.

 

With the first line of defense done, they arrived at the entrance where they heard shouts and sounds of fighting at the distance. Maxwell could see beyond the archway, a large ruin overgrown with greens where large tree was sprouting at the very middle of the temple, a place lost in time just like the rest of the Elven buildings. “There, that must be the Temple of Mythal.” He whispered, if it was any other time he would have admired its beauty.

Aela nodded in agreement, “Corypheus is here, brace yourselves.” She paused looking at the others giving them a warning look. “This isn’t going to be pretty.” she said to them trying to keep her voice low as it echoed within the hall.

Maxwell held up a hand, approaching slowly towards the proceedings. Bodies of Venatori, Grey Wardens, Templars were scattered around, making him frown. This must be the work of the sentinels Aela mentioned. He crouched low over the railing to see what was happening.

His eyes widened as there at the very middle was Corypheus standing tall and proud walking slowly towards the Sentinels. “Na mellana sur, banallen!” it shouted. Calpernia laughed, “The wretch mocks you, master.” She said smiling evilly at the elf.

“These are but remnants, they will not keep us from the well of sorrows.” Corypheus growled and stalked over to the elf who was stepping back slowly. They saw the stone arches before the bridge let out a high sound and the engravings started glowing blue letting out a magical charge. Corypheus didn’t stop walking, “Be honoured! Witness death at the hands of a new god!”

As soon as he stepped in range, lights of yellow and blue electricity shot out and stopped his advance. The elf was stunned into silence, the darkspawn reached out making Aela gasp when the elf was clutched on the head. Corypheus smirked squeezing down on its head, they heard the elf scream in pain, but before any damage was done, the magister started to shake. They could see his body deteriorating and with a roar, his body exploded throwing bits and pieces all over.

They all stood there frozen at what just happened. Aela saw the sentinels ran back, along with the wounded soldier that Corypheus had gotten hold of. Calpernia strode forward like it was nothing, like her master wasn’t just blown into smithereens. They walked down cautiously towards the dead bodies and the spot where Corypheus combusted. At the distance, the Venatori general saw them approaching, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Maxwell frowned at the meaning of it, suddenly they heard something move from behind them, Aela stiffened as the warden was contorting, gurgles and blood coming out of his mouth. Maxwell and Morrigan approached it, but Aela put out her staff to stop their advance. “That is not wise. Everyone, I suggest we run. NOW!” She shouted backing away from the body as it started to shake violently.

She didn’t need to say it twice; the others followed her as the body let out a horrible sound of cracking bones and bone chilling howls. Maxwell looked back as they ran, his eyes widening, skin crawled as he saw Corypheus himself, back from the dead, standing from the corpse of the fallen wared.

The monstrosity stood its eyes glowed a bright red, seeing Maxwell just standing there, it roared. Just as he did, the black dragon flew up to the sky at its master’s beck and call. Its red eyes honed in on Maxwell and came straight down swooping low towards him.

“Maxwell, get in here!” Aela shouted angrily putting up a barrier behind him. As soon as he was in, she dropped her barrier and they all pushed against the large ornate tiled doors. It fired a blast towards them just as the door closed. The force of the dragon’s breath blowing them away from the door. They heard the door lock behind them a low tune soothing tune resonating as it glowed golden and blue sealing them in.

Aela heard Morrigan gasp and they turned with their weapons drawn only to be welcome by unparalleled beauty. It looked to have been a welcoming area, but time had done its work, vines were decorating the stone walls, smaller trees were growing around the area making it look like a small forest. Morrigan stepped forward, “At last, Mythal’s Sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.” Morrigan said in awe.

Maxwell grunted, dusting himself off. “Let’s find these well before Corypheus’s people do.” They nodded and started to walk forward. Maxwell looked over towards Aela, she was walking with a determined stride, leading them towards the next area, but he could see the tension on her shoulders. “Aela do you know anything about how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him die.” Maxwell asked and regretted asking it as he saw his comrades frown.

“His life force goes on to any blighted creature, dark spawn or grey warden. Corypheus can’t die as easily. Destroy the body and he will assume another. A parasite.” Aela said

“Hmmm, Tis strange. Arch demons possess the same ability and still the grey wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this but not how.” Morrigan added. Maxwell just nodded, their comrades not saying anything about what just transpired. He expected the others to be more jovial about this to help clear the mood. But seeing Corypheus come back to life just like that, that would certainly ruffle some feathers.

As they walked forward, they had to squint their eyes as sunlight streamed through the halls. Right smack in the middle was a pillar with Elven markings. Maxwell slowly approached the stone statues, when he was close enough, the floor lit up with blue light letting out a high pitched hum. “It appears the temple’s magic are still strong.” Morrigan said amazed. He looked over the markings and turned towards Solas, “Atish’all vir abelasan. It means. Enter the path of the well of sorrows.” Solas supplied taking the hint for his input.

“There is something about knowledge, respectful or pure. Shiven, shivennen..Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the well is a good omen.” She approached closer, “Supplicants to mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry.”

“We need to follow this, Max. It is only proper to pay respect to the god that had resided here if we are to walk through its halls.” Aela said, he nodded looking over to the puzzle. It was easy enough to decipher and he walked a path crisscrossing and lighting up the whole area. As soon as he was done they heard a click up the stairs. “Let us see what awaits.” Morrigan said excitedly, raising Solas’s brow.

As they looked around the place for any things they might be able to salvage from some fallen Venatori, Solas and Morrigan were arguing as the discussion of Mythal came up. “You admit lack of knowledge and yet you dismiss her so readily.” The elf said venomously at her.

Morrigan rolled her eyes at him, “I don’t dismiss her. I question her supposed divinity. One need not be a god to have value. ” Morrigan said back which made Aela shake her head. It wasn’t wise to diss the Dreadwolf. “Truthfully, I am uncertain Mythal was even a single entity. The accounts are varied.”

“There are varied accounts of Mythal?” Maxwell asked. Morrigan smirked, “In most stories, Mythal rights wrongs while exercising motherly kindness. ‘Let fly your voice to Mythal. Deliverer of Justice, Protector of sun and earth alike.’ Other paint her as dark, vengeful. Pray to Mythal and she would smite your enemies leaving them in agony.”

“More Dalish tales, I assume?” Solas said, shaking his head. Maxwell frowned at the elf’s tone, “If you know more about this Solas speak.”

“The oldest accounts say Mythal was both these and neither. She was the mother, protective and fierce. That is all I will say. This is not a place to stir up old stories, isn’t that right, Seer.” Turning towards Aela

“Why do you bring me up in this argument that you are in, Solas?” Aela sighed making the elf smirk. Morrigan bristled, “Whatever the truth, all accounts of Mythal end the same: Exiled to the beyond with her brethren.”

“What do you mean exiled?” Maxwell asked

“Tricked by the Dreadwolf, as all the elven gods were said to be, trapped in a land beyond the fade. Many Dalish believe this is why the elves fell from grace and their gods did not save them. Or perhaps--”

“That is enough, whatever the truth is, as fore mentioned there are other tasks at hand.” Aela interrupted Morrigan. The witch glared at her as she walked away walking towards the door.

Aela walked forward towards the door, as soon as she touched them it opened,  **“Barrier!”**  she heard a whisper and she immediately put up a barrier just as a series of fireballs erupted aiming for her. “Aela!” Maxwell shouted running towards her, when the smoke cleared, Aela was glaring at Calpernia who was smirking at her. If it was Maxwell who opened the door.. ”You bitch!” Aela growled she looked back at Maxwell and the others in panic “Is everyone alright?”

“Stop them!” she ordered. Aela immediately sent out ice spikes towards the incoming Venatori, skewering them on the head. Aela gave a flourish with her staff, impatience radiating off of her, “We don’t have time for this.” She said gesturing towards the door leading towards the continuation of the ritual.

Maxwell pulled her arm stopping her. “Are you alright?” he said his brows furrowed with concern. Aela smiled, “I’m ok, my love. I’m more worried for the elves here, we need to continue with the ritual.”

“Our enemies are going to get there ahead of us, I think we should follow the path they took.” Cassandra said, she looked to Maxwell to make a decision, looking at the others for their input, most of them wanted to follow Calpernia while Solas, Morrigan and Aela wanted to continue the ritual. He sighed scratching the back of his neck, “Damn it, let’s follow the ritual, if there’s a way we can ask the elves for help then lets do it. We’re in their territory, I think it is better to follow their customs.”

Aela smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll solve the puzzles here for you.”

 

 _What was that voice?_  She thought as they walked forward to continue with the ritual. It didn’t speak again as they continued even when she opened another glowing door. She led them through each hall, taking it upon herself to solve the puzzles. Despite the reluctance of the others, they followed and watched her, throwing in the usual banters.

As they walked forward, Aela walked backwards toward Cassandra, “I’m sorry Cassandra, I know following Calpernia would be faster, it’s just that I want to save lives here too, I don’t want to attack any of the elves here, they are just protecting their home and—“

Cassandra held up a hand, “I understand, you don’t have to apologize, I just didn’t see the need at that moment, but I know. I’ve never been someone who has a level head and I tend to follow whatever seemed best to do at that time.”

Aela smiled, “I envy your strength, I always have.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her and Aela shook her head. Walking ahead again as they arrived at another puzzle. The last one before they reach the end.

As Aela opened the last door, she heard the whispers again but they were in elvhen so she couldn’t understand what they were saying, and they were too soft to hear completely. Her thoughts were interrupted when Morrigan spoke again. “Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for..”

They heard the door close behind them the silence of the hall overwhelming, Aela knew that they were being watched, but didn’t let it bother her not to alarm the others. She looked up stopping at the middle of the ornate tiled floor in front of a balcony.

“Venavis. You are unlike the other invaders. You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own” A deep sultry voice said from the shadows, there up at the balcony was an elf, dressed in more splendid armor than the rest of the sentinels they have encountered. “You..” looking at Maxwell, “You bear the mark of magic which is..familiar.”

Maxwell looked down at his mark, _Familiar?_ He thought and was about to ask but he was interrupted by the elf “How was this come to pass? What is your connection to those who disturbed our slumber?”

“They are my enemies, as well as yours” Maxwell answered, his voice echoing around the hall. The elf looked down at them scanning their faces, like he was trying to figure them out, “I’m called Abelas. We are sentinels tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion.” He looked at Morrigan this time, seeing the hunger in her eyes “I know what you seek, like all who have come before. You wish to drink from the vir’abelasan. It is not for you. It is not for any—“ he paused as his gaze lay on Aela.

“Solas, he might listen to you.” Maxwell said turning towards the elven mage.

“What shall I say, Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world because he lacks the power to restore it.” Solas said sarcastically making Maxwell wince. Well it was worth a shot, he stepped forward, hearing the tightening of leather grips on arrow strings, he cleared his throat. “You are elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?”

“No, they didn’t.” Aela whispered, her eyes flickered into a golden glow. Hearing whispers again.

Abelas eyed him and answered. “We elvhen warred among ourselves, by the time the doors of this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called and each time find the world more foreign than before, it is meaningless. We endure, the Vir’abelasan must be preserved.”

 “We didn’t come here to fight you nor to steal from your temple.” Maxwell tried to reason, holding his position lest the archers behind them shoot him

Abelas waited a heartbeat before he spoke, still looking at Aela. “I believe you.” He said in an almost soft tone. “Trespassers you are but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done you shall be permitted to depart and  _never_  return.”

“This is our goal is it not? There is no reason to fight these sentinels.” Solas whispered to Maxwell, which the Inquisitor agreed to, there is no need for more bloodshed. He looked up at Abelas, “I accept your offer.”

Abelas nodded and gestured to the left, where an old elf holding a staff and large book was standing waiting for them. “You will be guided to those you seek, as for the vir’abelasan it shall not be despoiled even if I must destroy it myself.” He turned walking towards the darkness.

“No!” Morrigan shouted and transformed into a raven following Abelas. Aela who anticipated her outrage, blocked her advanced with a barrier. “Leave him be Morrigan, I shall follow him.” Aela said and flew up, she then turned to the others. “Your guide is waiting Inquisitor, I will be fine. Go!”

She passed through her own barrier, leaving the squawking Morrigan flapping about trying to push through.

 

Aela flew after Abelas, “Wait please, Abelas! I need to ask you..” she called out but stopped as a pair of strong arms caught her and she looked up to see Abels looking down at her. He looked down at her with his silver eyes, trying to search for something in hers. “You are not from this world are you.” Aela’s eyes widened.  _How was he able to--_  “Who are you?” he said his hands tightening their hold on her.

“I am the Seer of the Inquisition and yes I am not of this world.” She said wincing, when he saw it he let go. She bowed immediately, showing respect making Abelas raise a brow. “I don’t know why you came after me, shemlen. If it is to stop me from destroying the well, I shall fight you.” He said a crackle of lightning shining in his hand.

Aela shook her head, “I know what the Vir’abelasan is and we need its help to defeat the invaders destroying this temple.” She paused, clenching her fists, _This is as good as a time as any._ She looked up at him, determination in her eyes “I heard Mythal in my dreams in the Fade. I was brought to this world for a reason, It might have answers to why I am here, what I am and why I have powers that an ancient elvhen himself is unable to find any answers on.”

Abelas stopped the electricity and tilted his head, “Stand.” And she did, “There is someone of my people, from the time of Arlathan?”

“Yes, my friend, Solas” She said, he walked forward, looking at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to tell him more. “It’s better if he explains, but that time will come, for now we need to protect the well.” She said making Abelas nodded, he walked forward and she followed him. “Why do you think that the well will provide you the answers?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said uncertainly making Abelas shake his head, _Dude, I cant just tell you that Mythal is still alive and well, inside a human’s body named Flemeth._ She took a breath “Its just that when I came here inside the temple, when I touched the first door for the rituals, I had felt something, familiar or close to it. I heard whispers, in Elvhen, and I didn’t understand them but it felt or seemed like they were trying to reach out. I’m sorry it is hard to understand or explain.”

He stopped at that, “Whispers from the well? To a shemlen? What did they say?”

She shook her head, “They were too soft and I couldn’t hear the exact words they said, they were too far away.” She walked in front of him blocking his way, she knew it was foolish, but she needs to stop him from the destroying it “If the well has answers, please. I need to know what I really am.” She pleaded.

“You have convinced me, We shall wait for your friends there.” Abelas said soothingly, she did and saw pain flash in his eyes. But walked forward before she could voice out what she saw. “Shall we?” pointing towards the end of the tunnel, offering his arm out to her which she took. _Imagine that,_ she thought as he took her arm in his, _Abelas is a gentleman and ladies man._

 

Meanwhile Maxwell and the others took the longer route with Morrigan who was spouting curses about Aela. “I suggest you shut up, Lady Morrigan. You are speaking about the Inquisitor’s lover and you haven’t been very truthful to us about your intentions with the Vir’Abelasan.” Solas said as they fought through the Venatori agents that have invaded the way.

“You think she doesn’t have any motives about taking the well for herself?” Morrigan shouted as she blasted away.

“If she did have ulterior motives, then I would rather let her take it than you.” Which earned him a glare from Morrigan and a few snickers, smirks and nods of approval from the others. “It would be fitting since she knows the truth about ‘elvhen’ than your second hand Dalish tales.” Solas said venomously.

Maxwell didn’t speak or stop the argument. With all honesty, he has to admit that Aela would be the best candidate to drink from the well. But for now, they need to focus on getting their first before Abelas destroys the well if Aela fails to convince the elf.

They arrived at the end of path they were being led to, at the edge he could see the glow from the Vir’abelasan. He ran down as he heard a fight brewing from right below them. He saw some sentinels being killed off by Venatori, one was even drowning one in the fountain which made him growl. Calpernia grinned as she saw them walk forward, weapons drawn.

“So close, the well knows its vessel and those who would despoil it.” Calpernia sighed, “Stand aside, Inquisitor. The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a courtesy, leave now or not at all.”

“No Calpernia, we have things to discuss.” Maxwell said confidently, he touched the parchment that Leliana had given them earlier that he hid on his pack.

“True, I did not think you so civilized.” She smirked and got herself ready, “You serve your people, you have one last chance to save them. The well of sorrows overflow with knowledge, power abandoned by those the elves worshipped as gods. To walk the fade without the anchor that is what the well of sorrows will give Corypheus.”

“If that’s the case, why isn’t Corypheus clawing at the well?” he asked, watching as her Venatori circled them. “I will carry it like a jug brimming for his use. Can you not see?” she said grinning at him. “I knew you would take the well for yourself. To ransack its wisdom to try to defeat Corypheus. But you’d still be just a child, playing with a sword. Corypheus will wield it as a master.” She mocked.

“Once you’ve drunk from the well Corypheus will use a ritual on you. You will be a mindless tool enslaved to his will.” He said shaking his head at her blind devotion to the darkspawn. He sheathed his daggers.

That had put a stop to her, “That, where I come from, idle tales must be proven.”

Maxwell pulled out the parchment, showing it to Calpernia who frowned at it, familiarity sparking in her eyes. “Here the page with his binding ritual. He tried it on your master Erasthenes.” Maxwell said throwing the scroll to her. She read it her eyes widening, as she scanned through the runes and started pacing. “How could you know? And these runes, no one has written in these since..” She stomped pacing. She closed her eyes and when she opened them there was rage, betrayal, hopelessness and defeat “He made so many promises, and everyone, a lie! Venhedis kaffan vas!” she burned the scroll in anger.

“Oh colourful!” Dorian piped in, watching the woman.

“He was to give Tevinter a true leader! If Corypheus would misuse me, He’d misuse them too, I was blind!” She screamed, holding tightly on her staff. Maxwell softened, “That’s why you joined Corypheus? To see Tevinter rebuilt?”

She whirled at him, “To see her reborn. Slaves allowed their true potential, Corruption excised.” At that Dorian’s eyes widened. But Calpernia ignored his fellowman, “Tevinter was the cradle of civilization. Imagine what her future could be! A crafter of wonders, standing against the savage Qunari, a beacon for all.”

“Perhaps Tevinter does need a strong leader, be that woman while you still can.” Maxwell said, but she scoffed. “You mock me Inquisitor, as if you’d let me walk away.”

“The inquisitor is showing you great mercy mage do not waste it.” Cassandra threatened.

Calpernia sighed and rubbed her temples, “If Corypheus triumphs,” she paused and looked straight into Maxwell’s eyes “Listen. If any power can challenge him, it lies in the well. Perhaps it’s price is too high, but if you can take it, humble him.” She walked forward signalling for the rest of the Venatori to retreat, before leaving them completely, she looked at him with a sad face. “Vitae Benefaria, Inquisitor. Do not follow us.”

She stalked away to the side, “I will give you some time. I go to confront my master. Then I will return to Tevinter,” she paused again, and they saw her hand grip on her staff tightly, and with a low whisper, “if there is anything left of me.”

They watch her go, just then they saw the stones moving, leading to the well, forming a set of stairs, and right at the top was Aela and Abelas waiting for them. “The seer convinced him?” Morrigan eyes widened as they climbed the stairs.

They arrived and they stared at awe at the area. There standing tall at the very end was a mirror, still intact, its golden frame shining in the sunlight. Though there were stains at the side, it still looked beautiful, standing tall with its full glory and power.

Abelas stepped forward looking at Maxwell and the others. “Your ‘Seer’ had convinced me to let your Inquisition take the well for its knowledge.” He paused, turning towards Aela, who smiled up at him. “But do you even know what you ask?”

He turned to look at the waters as it glistened in the sunlight, “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on through this. All that we were, all that we knew.” He bowed his, clenching his fists. “It would be lost forever.”

“This can’t be easy holding on to what was lost.” Maxwell said, making Abelas look sadly at the Inquisitor. “You cannot imagine, each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp.”

“There are other places, friend. Other duties, your people yet linger.” Solas said

Abelas just nodded sadly and faced them, “You have shown respect to mythal and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the vir’abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?” He said.

“Not without your permission.” Maxwell said respectfully

“One does not obtain permission,” he looked down at Aela again, smiling softly at her “One obtains the right.”

“The Vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend.” He warned putting a hand underneath Aela’s chin, looking softly at her. Maxwell cleared his throat, tapping his foot. Abelas raised a brow, and smiled stepping back. “Brave it if you must but know you this: You shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”

Morrigan scoffed “Bound to a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?” Morrigan asked in an irritated tone. Aela huffed and rubbed her forehead. Impertinent little--

“Bound as we are bound. The choice is yours.” He shouted at her, insulted by Morrigan’s tirade. Maxwell held up a hand as Morrigan growled, stopping her from doing anything rash. “Is it possible that Mythal might still exist.” Maxwell looked over at Abelas.

“Anything is possible.”

“Elvhen legend says she was banished to the beyond along with the other elvhen gods.” Morrigan quoted earning a growl from Abelas. “Elvhen legend is wrong. The Dreadwolf had nothing to do with her murder.”

“Murder? I said nothing of—“ Morrigan said aghast,

Abelas gritted his teeth as he tried to hold himself from going off at Morrigan, the impertinence of this woman was gritting on his nerves. “She was slain, if a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple.” He said pacing, his face contorted in rage, he looked over at Aela again and took a breath “Yet the vir’abelasan remains. As do we, that is something.”

“Are you leaving the temple?” Aela piped in approaching him, “Our duty ends, why remain?” Abelas said in a defeated tone.

“There is a place for you lethallin, if you seek it” Solas offered.

Abelas smirked at him, “Perhaps there are places shemlen have not touched. It may be that only Uthenera awaits us.” He looked down at Aela again as she took hold of his hand. “The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken. If fate is kind.”

“Thank you for this gift, Abelas.” Aela said, Abelas smirked “Do not thank me yet, shemlen”

“Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas.” Solas said. Abelas stared at Solas then looked down at Aela, she wrapped her arms around him, surprising everyone. Then stood on her tiptoes kissing his cheek. “Stay safe.” She whispered and let go.

“Is she allowed to do that?” Varric asked earning a few shrugs.

He left smiling for one last time at her. Aela watched him go, his shoulders slumped in sorrow. His duty ends and he walks like he has lost his way. Is that how Maxwell will be after all of this? Aela bit her lip, No hopefully it won’t come to that. Solas approached Aela “His name, Abelas means Sorrow. I said I hoped he finds a new name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> Feeling Good - Michael Buble
> 
> *Hips Dont lie - Shakira  
> * it was a catchy song for me


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend that you listen to this: solas theme  
> https://youtu.be/7AdZTBtzA4I
> 
> Or
> 
> https://youtu.be/Agz8AQhfHZI (solas theme extended version)
> 
> *At the marked area for a better effect.
> 
> Well for me it does ;3

Aela watched sadly as Abelas walked away from them towards the temple itself. When she has the time, after all of this things with Corypheus is done, she will visit him. The game didn’t go any further on his whereabouts. The sadness that was in his eyes, losing their people, their culture even their home, she at least wanted to comfort him.

Now that they were left to their own devices, the others were free to show their awe at the well. The other members of the Inquisition marvelled at it. The warm sun made it glisten on their faces, the greens around it was almost overgrown. Yet they all could feel the magic and power behind it.

“Maker’s Balls” Blackwall exclaimed

“It’s Loud and so cold” Cole said shuddering.

“I did not expect the well to feel so hungry.” She said walking closer to the water. Maxwell stared at her, “Seems like that should be a concern.” Maxwell said looking at the side where Aela was standing. “Knowledge begets a hunger for more.” Morrigan said.

Maxwell turned towards Aela who was staring at it intently. She felt his gaze on her and spoke. “This will mark the coming of the end Inquisitor, as soon as this is done then Corypheus will no longer have any means of getting what he wants.” She turned away from looking at the well and approached him, putting a hand on his cheek. “He will come for us or in this case we will come to him.” She said softly.

The others looked at her a slight shiver of fear ran down their spine. Aela sounded different, more like the other worlder that they first met, cryptic and fearless despite the threat that comes their way. “What do you suggest we do with this?” Maxwell asked,gesturing a hand at the well “You mentioned that this would be the key to the eluvian.”

“I will drink it.” Aela said nodding at him which made Morrigan flinch and take hold of her arm before she could make a move. “You are from the other world what benefit will you have in it, when I could use it to preserve the Elvhen culture,”

“Just like how you do with Dalish tales?” Solas said begrudgingly

Aela groaned and looked at her with exasperation “Why won’t you let me protect you damn it. This is more dangerous than you think it is! You will be bound to a goddess, unable to free yourself from her hold, and the one thing you’ve been trying to get away from will have you at its clutches” she said to her cryptically willing for Morrigan to understand what she meant.

Morrigan eyes widened as it was starting to sink in “I don’t need protecting, I’m very much capable of—“

 “Let me do this and I will explain to you,” she said with stress. She then turned towards the others, “To all of you, when the times that we call for Mythal’s aid, the truth will be revealed to you.”

“Fine.” She said begrudgingly letting go of her arm.

“Are you sure about this? The way you, Abelas and Calpernia keep on mentioning, this would require sacrifice, coming at a high price, if this kills you--

Aela gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry I don’t think this will risk my life. I know what I’m getting myself into. Trust me.”

He smirked, “I always have” and he stepped away. She looked over to Solas and he nodded frowning. He never did like anyone touching the well but with the threat of Corypheus just a few ways away, they didn’t have a choice.

Aela took a breath, stepped down slowly on to the waters, the others watched as the well seemingly came alive, as it welcomed her in. She closed her eyes as the cold water reached up to her waist. She let her fingers graze the surface and felt its inhabitants giggle with delight. It made her feel strange, as it seemed to welcome her in like an old friend that haven’t seen her for a long while. The whispers in her head were growing more frantic, yet it waits patiently for her.

Aela looked down at its clear water and cupped it in her hands. Her eyes widening as the waters themselves wrapped around her arms like it didn’t want to let go. She took a small sip and sighed as the cold liquid went down her throat. Slowly she felt its power seeping into her, knowledge filling her mind, images of people lost in time.

The members of the Inquisition watched as Aela’s whole body was enveloped gently in the water. Her eyed glowed golden and she cried out as it encased her in the water. Maxwell shouted for her but was pushed back by the force of the water.

Aela suddenly felt overwhelmed as it was pushing against her, into her trying to make her body its own. NO! she thought and felt it stop at her command. Her hand raised and dispelled the water. She slumped on the ground right into Maxwell's outstretched arms. “Aela, love, are you alright?” he said in a panic as he saw her eyes wide open, her pupils darting left and right.

Inside Aela’s mind, the whispers started again in Elvhen but she now knew what they were saying. Whispers of the past came through showing her how the life in Arlathan was, the prosperity of the elves, the corruption and the eventual destruction as they warred with each other and the formation of the Veil. Things she already knew but couldn’t visualize. It was dark all around her as she lay down on the cold floor of the well. Dark wisps surrounded her, playing with her hair and snaking around her arms.

 _I need answers_ , she said to them her voice echoing at the darkness, _I know you are here, that you can hear me. Please tell me, Why am I here? Please answer me, I need to know._

One voice came through not in Elvhen, the same voice in her dreams and she knew that this is the one she has been waiting for.

_At last. I have waited for you to come, child. I will give it to you the answers you seek. I am not cruel to deny YOUR request. But you have wait for me to call on you and you will have more answers than what I can give you for now. You know what to do with Corypheus but after that, your journey, the path fate has created for you shall begin._

Knowledge, plans, scenes were flitting in her mind, telling her everything she needs to do and know. They all come in fast images, like a movie being fast forwarded making it hard for her to keep up, but she understood. _Remember your duties child, the voices will lead you_. the voice said in a motherly tone. Aela screamed as light blue marks appeared on her face going down on each part of her body.

“Aela! Please love, stay with me!” she heard Maxwell’s pleas. Aela sat up with a jerk, taking a large gulp of air. She turned left and right in panic, she saw the others looking worriedly at her as they surrounded the two of them. Maxwell hugged her to him making her sigh as the warmth of his touch chased away the cold she felt. She looked at him and caressed his face with a shaky hand. “Relax, I’m fine.” They stood up slowly, Maxwell wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled at him and nodded at the others, catching Solas wide eyed look, “We need to go.”

She walked hurriedly to the Eluvian, it glowed at her touch, the others frowning in question at her sudden urgency. At the same time they heard an explosion of magic not so far away and the others turned in alarm as Aela opened their path, rolling her eyes. “That’s why, Now go!”

Corypheus, with his tall dark form, materialized at the balcony, blood spatter all over his body as he had battled with his insolent minions, he put his hands on the railing looking over to see what has become of the well. His eyes widened at the sight. Aela felt his malicious gaze on her and she turned giving him grin of triumph her hand on the glass ushering the others in and he roared as he soared up in the air.

One by one their comrades passed through the mirror without any qualm, with Maxwell and Aela ushering them in. The last of their party jumped through and she heard Corypheus’s frustrated roar and the malice of his magic oozing out trying to reach her. Without looking back, Aela put up her dome barrier immediately blocking Corypheus. He roared, cursing in Tevene as he pounded against the barrier. Maxwell eyes widened as he felt her power, the well had enhanced her powers. As a farewell, he looked at her as she blew a kiss at Corypheus making Maxwell chuckle. She grinned at him and took his hand, pulling him in as they walked through the Eluvian together.

As soon as they disappeared, the barrier started deteriorating and the dregs of water from the well, gathered forming a large water pillar to block his way. A figure of a woman was seen inside, giving the ancient magister a glare. Undeterred by this obstacle, Corypheus shot forward at the woman, it smirked at him and leaned back shooting thru the mirror. Before he could reach the glass, the woman shattered it, destroying the only chanced he had of getting what he wanted.

He roared in outrage, his booming voice echoing within the abandoned temple. There was a huge flap of wings and the dragon growled as it echoed Corypheus’s anger. He shot bolts of fire burning the surrounding flora. His mages were tainted by the Inquisitor’s influence, the Seer taking what was rightfully his. This insult will not go unpunished, and the accursed Seer will pay dearly for her insolence.

 

Aela walked through with Maxwell hand in hand thru the Eluvian’s path, as soon as her feet hit the ground she felt herself grow weak in the knees, as relief flooded her. She almost fell on her face if it wasn’t for Maxwell catching her by the waist, pulling her to him, just in time.

She righted herself and looked towards the others to check if they were all in one piece but instead chuckled as she saw them moaning and grunting on the ground as they literally jumped through and fell on a pile on the floor.

“Would all of you get off me!” Dorian squeaked wiggling underneath the Iron Bull at the bottom of the pile pushing against the Tal-Vashoth, “Hey, you like it when I’m on top!” he teased not following his orders.

“Not when the rest of the Inquisition is above you!” he grumbled.

After righting themselves they all looked at Aela with wary looks. “Do you feel any different, my dear?” Vivienne said. Aela smiled at them, “I’m fine nothing has changed silly, I just have the knowledge of thousands of years in my head.” she said looking over at Sera, who was pacing and looking at her.

There was a collective sigh of relief but Sera thought otherwise and pulled out her bow and arrow aiming it right in between her eyes, surprising the rest. She calmly blinked at the elf, “Is that proof enough I’m not possessed Sera?” Aela smirked making Sera lower her weapon.

“Whispers, ancient and unbound, truths and lies.” Cole said cryptically and looked at her with a solemn look “You know what you have to do.” Aela gave him a solemn look. “Yes I do Cole.”

“What do the voices tell you, how are we going to defeat Corypheus?” Maxwell asked.

“We need to get back to the Wilds. We should send word to Cullen and the others.” Aela said looking at Maxwell who nodded at her, she smirked at the others “There’s no time to waste, let me get this out of the way.” She paused for effect, a twinkle in her eye as she looked at the Iron Bull. “Up for a return trip to get a dragon?”

 

As they travelled again back towards the Arbor Wilds to go to the Shrine of Mythal, the others took the opportunity to ask about Aela’s ‘condition’. They were gathered around the campfire that night having finished dinner and were just resting before heading to bed. “Do you feel any different, be honest.” Maxwell said holding her hand. Aela rolled her eyes at him, “For the nth time, I’m fine. It offered the knowledge of the elvhen, the place where we’re going to and that’s it. It doesn’t have any physical, emotional or mental changes done. My powers were enhanced but that’s basically it.” Aela said ruffling his hair.

“That’s something to worry about my dear isn’t it?” Vivienne asked

“I think I would understand on why that is,” Solas said, smirking at Aela’s exasperated sigh, “The Ancient elves were more attuned to the fade and magic. So it’s is possible that whatever connection they have had before passed over to her as well. Our Seer has the ability to dream and interact with the fade, drinking from the Well not only gave her knowledge but powers beyond the wildest dreams of us mere mortals.” He finished earning a nod or two from the other mages

 

They arrived at Mythal’s shrine, their hands were at the ready to unsheathe their weapons, looking over at their surroundings lest the dragon would jump them. “Relax everyone, the dragon isn’t here yet.” She walked forward and looked up at the statue of the elven goddess. “This is all that is left of the altar, we few who travel far call to me and I will come. Without mercy, without fear.” She said reading the elvhen inscription on the statue.

“Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.” Solas continued. “A very ld invocation, perfectly translated.”

“Without mercy? That will give anyone pause.” Maxwell said making Aela shake her head with a smile. “Strange that there wasn’t an altar like this at Mythal’s temple. The temple was a place of justice but this, is different.” He said remembering what he read of about the ancient elves when Josephine forced him to study about them.

“This was where the elves called to her, spoke to her. Then one day she disappeared and they had no one to speak to.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we left my dear?” Vivienne said softly

“Don’t go too far we may need your help if there’s trouble.” Maxwell said nodding at the enchanter.

“You will perform this mysterious summoning alone, Seer? Very bold.” Morrigan said raising her eyebrow at her.

“Couldn’t stay away could you?” Aela smirked, not looking at her. Maxwell stepped between them, “Did you come here to help or to satisfy your curiousity?” Maxwell said shielding Aela from her, fixing her with a glare.

“I’m eager to see what manner of creature responds to your call. Who would not be?” Morrigan said sarcastically.

“Rest assured, Lady Morriga, it will be Mythal, and there’s a little bit of surprise just for you.” Aela smirked at her looking up at the statue again. Morrigan scoffed, “Spare me your cryptic messages, What is mythal beyond something thousands of years dead and gone?”

“Lets find out.” Aela said and closed her eyes, and took a breath, she felt the whispers growing louder. In game, she made her Inquisitor drink the well once and it didn’t show nor did it made you feel like there’s an ever present companion in your head. “You know who I am, the last to drink from your well of sorrows. I ask of you to come to us, Mythal, whatever you are, whoever remains, I invoke your name and your power.”

The wind started to pick up all around them, Aela turned towards the clearing. As soon as Maxwell and Morrigan turned, wisps of dark and silver smoke gathered in the center. Morrigan tilted her head frowning in worry.

The dark smoke formed a mass, a shape of a woman strutting forward. There was a smile on her lips, her golden eyes twinkling and glowing as she passed through the smoke. She stopped in front of them, her hands on her hips, a smirk on her red lips and Morrigan’s eyes widened.

There stood Flemeth, her silvery white hair flowing beautifully behind her as the sun’s ray bathed her in light, strands and ribbons blood red in color crisscrossed on the sides of her hair, curiously forming a Dragon’s horn. She wore a silverite headpiece framing her eyes and forehead forming into a pointed crown, her lips were painted a rogue red color, her skin was slightly tanned and signs of aging showed on her face. Despite her apparent age, she was beautiful and she stood regally like a young woman of nobility, her attire made of the finest feathers and leather hugged her slender figure.

Morrigan frowned in disdain, “Mother” she greeted venomously.

“Mother?” Maxwell turned a shocked look on his face.

“Now, isn’t this a surprise.” Flemeth said in a silky voice, mirth in her eyes. Morrigan whirled towards Aela who shrugged, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Aela said

“So she is Mythal?” Maxwell said in awe, bowing at the woman who returned his bow.

“She is a deceiving witch!” she screamed, she raised her hands about to strike at Flemeth but Aela stopped her before Flemeth could react, making the old woman smile. “Stop it Morrigan! I know you are scared and I know what you think she—“

“Let go of me you wretch, you know nothing of me or what she has done to me!” Morrigan screeched at her, Aela only held tighter on to her arm, “I know more than you, so stop this foolishness, if you hurt her, not only am I going to hurt you back but you are risking the Inquisitor’s chance in defeating Corypheus with Mythal’s help, remember that!” Aela shouted at her.

Morrigan stopped, looking disbelievingly between Aela and her mother “Then, you are Mythal?” she whispered, she shook visibly out of fear Maxwell wasn’t sure, “I..I don’t understand, how can you be Mythal?”

“Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice and she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being and she granted me all I wanted and more.” She looked up reverently at the statue and continued ignoring the shocked faces of Maxwell and Morrigan, “I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her.”

“That could have been a demon lying to you.” Maxwell supplied which made Aela shake her head, “No Max, she speaks the truth.”

“Thank you, child. You save me a ton of unnecessary things to say to convince your friends.” Flemeth said to Aela who just nodded, the old woman smirked. “But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a god or something more?”

She paused and walked forward up the steps looking straight at Aela, “Truth is not the end, but a beginning.” She then looked at Maxwell up and down giving Aela a nod of approval which made him confused.

“A herald indeed, shouting to the heavens, Harbinger of a new age.” She paused, Aela chuckled softly, if she didn’t know any better, one would think she was checking him out. “As for me, I have had many names.” She continued, “But you, may call me Flemeth.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened, “I know the name Flemeth. It belongs to an ancient Fereldan legend. It says long ago you left your husband for a lover. Your husband then tricked you, killed your lover and imprisoned you. Then a spirit came to offer you vengeance, Mythal, that’s what you spoke of.”

Flemeth rolled her eyes at him, “One day someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly.” She said sarcastically making Maxwell scratch the back of his head smiling sheepishly at her. “But yes, I was that woman, that is how my tale began.”

“Flemeth appears in other legends, helping heroes for reasons of her own.” Maxwell said earning a nod and smirk from Flemeth. She looked over to Aela seeing the knowing smirk on her lips. “I nudge history, when it’s required. Other times a shove is needed.” She said chuckling.

Aela giggled behind Maxwell, remembering the events with Hawke, a shove indeed.

“Then you are Mythal and Morrigan’s mother?” Maxwell said, excitement lighting in his eyes. Morrigan huffed and crossed her arms, “As well as a witch who prolongs her unnatural life by possessing the bodies of her daughters!” she exclaimed

“That’s what you believe is it?” Flemeth asked tilting her head smiling at her like a mother hearing a silly fact from her child, which it would seem it was, Aela thought.

“I found your grimoire and I am no fool old woman.”

Flemeth chuckled again and shook her head, “If only that were so. My daughter ran from me long ago, I’ve let her be until now it seems.” She explained to Maxwell

“If Mythal is within you, why not reveal yourself?” Maxwell asked who made Flemeth frown. “And to whom should I reveal myself?” she said with indignation

“To the elves?! To everyone!” he said smiling at the woman only to be surprised as she laughed. “I knew the hearts of men even before Mythal came to me. It is why she came to me. They do not want the truth and I..” she paused, as her rage started to build. “I am but a shadow, lingering in the sun.”

“But..why did Mythal come to you?”

“For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.” She said looking at Aela yet again.

“And you follow her whims? Do you even know what she truly is?” Morrigan said swiping an arm to her side as the information she was getting skewed everything she ever knew about her mother, if ever she did know her.

“You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end? It is because I taught you, girl” she said gravely, “Because things happened that were never meant to happen.” Aela flinched at that as Flemeth continued, “She was betrayed as I was betrayed, AS THE WORLD WAS BETRAYED!” she shouted, her hands clenching. “Mythal clawed and crawled her way through the ages to me and I will see her AVENGED!” she stopped looking up at the statue. Her face contorting back to calm, she took a breath, weary. “Alas, so long as the music plays, we dance.”

“This meeting was no accident was it?” Maxwell said in a grim tone.

“The voices in the well told me to lead you here, Inquisitor and she directs them.” Aela said, making Flemeth smile at her.

“Clever girl, the voices do not lie Inquisitor, I can help you.” She cast out her hand towards Aela, “The Altars guardian will come. Master the dragon and it will be yours to command against Corypheus.” She turned and looked back at him, “Fail and die.”

She walked away from them, “Wait!” Morrigan called out taking a step forward her hand reaching out to her. Flemeth stopped, “I wished to see who drank from the well of sorrows. It has been a very long time. Now I have and she is free to go.” She explained

“But what of us?” Morrigan whispered looking at her mother worriedly. Flemeth turned to her daughter smiling softly, “A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me.” She said in parting and with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving them stunned.

“All things considered, Seer. I now am rather pleased YOU drank from the well.” She said eyes wide at Aela. Aela grinned winking at her, “Told you”

“That was all rather odd.” Maxwell said still staring at the space the woman left.

“Yes, well, Mother has always had that effect on people.” Morrigan said making Aela smirk. “Now, I believe you have a guardian of the altar to master.” She said walking away from them. “Wait you aren’t going to help us?” Maxwell said not getting any response from the woman walking towards the exit. Aela chuckled and  looked up at the sky waiting for the roar of the guardian to come.

It did and Maxwell turned towards the horizon just as the loud flapping of wings echoed and a large dragon came flying towards them. He saw the others running towards them their weapons unsheathed, and the Iron Bull’s face in a mask of pure childish delight. “Ready, my love?” Aela asked with a flourish of her staff, “You know I am.” He said in a husky tone winking at her.

Aela’s eyes glowed golden as she summoned her barriers on their friends, each bubble of her barrier wrapped around their bodies making them glow a bright blue. As soon as that was done, she tapped the end of her staff on the ground creating sparks, she raised her hands and summoned lightning striking at the place the dragon was standing.

It roared in anger and shot a fire ball at her and she pushed it away with a gesture. Bull and Cole ran forward their weapons at the ready. Bull slid to avoid one of its claws and swung his battle axe on its legs making it roar in pain at the same time Cole appeared in a puff of smoke at the back zipping in and out of view stabbing on its hind legs multiple times trying to avoid its kicks.

Cassandra and Blackwall looked at each other with a nod as the dragon jumped to the side away from Bull and Cole’s blows. They raised their shields and sprinted together aiming for its head, they pushed against its snout with a few grunts causing the dragon to flinch and swipe its tail at them only to be blocked by their shields. Sera and Varric who were situated on the either side of the lizard a little ways away, kept firing their arrows at its side, making sure that they weren’t hitting their comrades.

The warriors’ shield blow created an opening for Solas, Vivienne and Dorian to summon their spells from way back in the line, with a flourish of their staffs they shot out their respective elements, of Ice, Lightning and Fire continuously. Their movements working in tandem that the spells were snaking in between each other as they headed towards the lizard it a flurry of deadly strikes and blasts lighting up the surroundings.

The dragon not wanting to go down without a fight roared, its voice echoing around them. It swiped its tail throwing off its attackers away from it. It flapped its mighty wings creating a whirlwind sucking them all in its vortex. Maxwell gritted his teeth holding himself not to get caught in it. As soon as it stopped Maxwell spun his blades and zipped through his comrades running towards the front to strike, the dragon’s nostrils flared smelling him approaching.

Maxwell realized what it was going to do and at the last minute did a sliding maneuver as it moved forward, its jaws opening to chomp on him and he slid on the ground, his blades up in a striking motion, striking its under belly.

The dragon rolled in the clearing stopping at the edge of the clearing eyeing them, panting. Aela ran forward stopping their advance. She walked slowly towards the dragon, its eyes wary as it bulged and its pupil dilated into slits. “Hush now, let me heal you, mighty guardian.” Aela soothed, the others noticed its breathing calming as Aela’s hands glowed with its healing light. When she touched its snout, Aela felt its scales shake at her touch with fear and yet it continues to stare at her with defiance. “You have fought well and you have done your duty. We ask for your help.”

She closed her eyes and they watched as blue marking appeared on her face and hands. Blue lights came forth from the marking on her face, linking with the dragons supposed forehead. Its eyes twinkled with the knowledge, it stood and bowed to her standing and walking away to flap its wings away from them.

“You stared it down,” Blackwall exclaimed with awe, making Aela turn with a smirk, “You actually stared it down.” Iron bull approached scratching his head with his free hand “Okay? Yeah that was impressive!”

Vivienne crossed her arms, “And It flies off, just like that? Viviene huffed. Aela laughed and faced the others “It will come when I summon it, once. That’s enough to fight Corypheus.” She grinned at Maxwell. “We have our dragon.”

“Now we only need to find corypheus.” Solas said. Aela sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. “You’ll know when he’s ready. Just make sure that all of you are ready. After this, it’s the end of the line.” She said and looked to Solas who caught the look she gave him, he nodded looking sadly at her. _And this is where the real thing begins._

 

Aela continued to pace in the war room as they waited for the Inquisitor. It has been a week and the advisors had returned to Skyhold beaming at them as the news of their success in the Arbor Wilds. Aela didn’t want to be all paranoid and jumpy but she couldn’t help it. Things have changed in the course of this whole war, she knows what’s going to happen but—

Just then the door opened and Maxwell strode in a smirk on his face. The triumph of their recent face off with Corypheus excuded a confident aura upon him.

“Was the summoning successful?” Leliana asked hesitantly. He nodded, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Maxwell chuckled

“But have you found what you needed?” Leliana asked again. Aela nodded at her.

“Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us.” Cullen said confidently

“We’ve been looking for his base since all of this began, with no success.

“His dragon must come and go somewhere.” Cullen replied with a growl.

“What about the deep roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to—“

Just then Maxwell winced and hissed as his mark pricked him, and suddenly an explosion of green from the breach bathed the room with a green light. They all looked out the window, _What great timing, just like in game. That’s..quite intriguing._ She thought as she walked over to Maxwell who raised his hand looking at his mark as it shook. It crackled just as the breach reopened once again with another bout of bright green light.

Her eyes widened as electricity pulsed from it, and the start of the mark’s corruption on his hand was crawling down. Cracks formed on his skin, green light emanating from it. She took his marked hand gently, yet Maxwell still flinched looking at her, determination in his eyes. She looked back at him and nodded kissing the back, while inconspicuously healing it, mending the cracks on his hand which to her relief worked.

“Corypheus” Maxwell growled holding and squeezing Aela’s hand. Leliana whirled, her eyebrows frowning with worry. “He did that? But why?”

“Either I close the breach again or it swallows the world.” He said in a grim tone,

“But that’s madness! Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” Josephine said looking over to the two advisors. They were silent not wanting to tell her about the monstrosity and result of what had transpired in the temple. Cullen and Leliana knew the horror but wanted to spare Josephine of the details.

“Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you, we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds.” Cullen said softly with conviction. Maxwell shook his head, “Just as Corypheus expects, I suppose.” He said looking up at the breach on the horizon.

 

The rumbles and stones floated up in the sky as the breach reopened once again, bathing the whole of Thedas in its demonic and evil glow

“Tell me, where is your Maker now?” Corypheus growled deeply at the scouts that were at the temple of Sacred Ashes. “Call him, call down his wrath upon me. You cannot for he does not exist.” He said with a wave of his hand. “I am Corypheus, I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger.” He raised his hands up the orb glowing red floating up above him, “Bow before your new god and be spared.”

The soldiers looked at each other nodding, they will never surrender, not to the man that caused so many deaths. “Never!” they called out which only made the darkspawn growl in anger. He glared down at them. Insolent, pathetic fools, believing that their Herald will save them from him. “As you wish.”

He raised grabbed the orb into his hand and held it with both hands causing an explosion to erupt from where he was standing, burning and throwing anything that was in the way. When the smoke cleared, the destruction that Corypheus expected didn’t materialize, as the soldiers were enveloped with a blue water barrier.

“Now now, Corypheus,” Aela voice echoed around them as she floated in the air, her hair whipping in the wind. Corypheus glared up at her as she smirked down at him, “That is a pathetic way of gaining supporters. If you haven’t noticed nor understood their shrug of indifference, that gesture very well means that they don’t give a fuck and that’s a sign for you to know you are beat. I almost felt sorry for you,” she mocked gesturing with her forefinger and thumb, one eye closed while seeing through the small space it made, “Just a teensy little bit.”

The darkspawn roared and fired at her, just for her barrier to go up and let it bounced away. Corypheus summoned demons to attack the soldiers, but Cassandra and the others sliced through them like paper.

Not wanting to lose his face as he pathetically clawed at superiority, he bowed mocking his ‘guests’ “I knew you would come.” He said, his eyes at Maxwell. He growled and pointed a dagger at him. “It ends here, Corypheus!”

He smirked evilly, “And so it shall!” He raised his hands again and the ground shook as the ground floated up into the sky. Maxwell fell the ground crumble beneath his feet and yelled as he fell. Aela flew down catching of his outstretched arm. “Gotcha!” she exclaimed, angling her body to hug on to his. Maxwell wrapped his arms around her neck and smirked, “Well now, this is awkward.”

Aela grinned back as she flew up towards the place where their comrades where kneeling on the ground. “I can’t wait to tell Varric about this! The Seer lifting the Inquisitor in her arms like a damsel in distress.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes at her making her laugh. Aela landed back on the ground as soon as it stopped moving, Maxwell letting go of her.

“You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, at the wrong place at the wrong time, an interloper, a gnat.”

Aela smirked and was about to mock the insults he was throwing at them like a child who got beaten in a game, but Maxwell covered her mouth.

“We shall prove here once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood.” Corypheus said, making Maxwell fight himself to roll his eyes. “I didn’t come here to become a god, Corypheus.” He shouted at the magister.

Corypheus glared at him and Maxwell glared back smirking. They heard the growl of the black dragon, as it slithered into view. It roared at them and jumped at Maxwell. “NOW!” Aela shouted and the Guardian Dragon flew straight at the Black Dragon’s side throwing it away from them. They watched as the two dragons flew up to the sky, chasing each other in their own battle of power.

“You dare!” Corypheus growled and shot fire towards them. Cassandra and Blackwall ran in front of Maxwell and Aela shielding them from the attack. “A dragon, how clever of you, Seer.” Corypheus said as he continued to strike at them. “It will avail you nothing! You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my Divine will!”

Maxwell disappeared out of sight and ran behind Corypheus, his blades at the ready he swiped deeply at Corypheus making him roar, “You dare to touch an Avatar of Divinity?” he said and summoned demons to attack the others.  “Feel my wrath little wretch!” He floated up on the archway of the ruined temple behind them and fired a beam of red light aiming it straight at Maxwell, only to be shielded by Aela’s barrier. “Look at you a soporati nipping at the wells of your betters!” he insulted as he continued to attack the both of them. “You are nothing! All you love will be ground under the Imperium’s heel.”

Aela gritted her teeth and roared pushing back her barrier hitting Corypheus and throwing him behind the archway. They saw him float up towards higher ground. Maxwell kissed her right then and there, “Thank you, my love.” He said and ran forward leading the others.

“I think I should save him like that more often.” She said out loud earning a few chuckles from the other as they followed their leader up the stairs. When they arrived, they saw the Guardian Dragon latch on to the Black Dragon as it prevented it from landing at Corypheus side. ““Enough, I will destroy you were you stand. If you desire death, you shall have it!” he shouted and raised his hand ready to shoot the same red beam again, this time aiming for Aela herself, who was with the rest of the mages behind the others. “Aela, look out!” Maxwell shouted. At that moment, Sera raised her bow and arrow and shot Corypheus right in the eye making him roar and stumble away.

“I shall wear your ears like a trophy when this is done!” he said making Sera groan, “Ughhh, no talking to me!” and fired another arrow at him. Vivienne struck at him making him grunt, firing a bolt of lightning in return, “You place your bet on the wrong champion, chantry mage! You are a fool.” Corypheus roared, while Vivienne dodged firing a fireball and replied, “And you are a relic best forgotten.”

Corypheus readied his red beam again aiming for Vivienne, but a hail of arrows shot from the sky stopping his attack, the darkspawn looked over at Varric who cocked his crossbrow to reload more. “The bearded stone worshipper? Run as fast as your little legs can carry you!” he taunted.

Varric rolled his eyes as he continued to fire, “So you’re reduced to dwarf jokes now?” Varric shouted back continuing to fire his arrows at him.

There was a roar and Varric jumped away from the darkspawn, just as Iron Bull charged his battle axe hitting the ground where Corypheus stood a second ago. He floated in the air and growled at Bull as he summoned his demons “You are a fool to come qunari. You shall be slaughtered like your name sake!”

Iron Bull laughed as he evaded a hit from a demon, “Bitch rants! Let’s see you back them up.” And he charged, hitting the demon hard with his axe, obliterating it as it screamed in agony.

Aela laughed as she fired ice spikes towards Corypheus who evaded it easily. “Told you, answering a demon like this is fun!” she shouted at Maxwell as she hid behind a stone wall evading another red beam from the darkspawn. Maxwell groaned and shouted to his companions, “Stop encouraging her!” making the others chuckle as they hid behind the ruins of the building waiting for the magister to be done with his attack.

Solas twirled his staff and summoned his powers from the fade to throw a huge boulder at the darkspawn, “Is this ragged mage another ally? One more rat has emerged from the garbage?”

“You cannot win Corypheus!” Solas said.

Cole then roared and appeared from behind Corypheus jumping down to plunge his blades deep at Corypheus back. He grabbed on to his leg throwing Cole towards the side. He somersaulted, landing and sliding on the ground, his feet and hand gripping on the dirt to stop the momentum of the throw from plummeting down to the ground. “Begone demon I shall plunge your essence in an abyss which it will never return!”

“Never!” Cole growled and ran towards him again, this time Cassandra shielded him as they ran forward to ram Corypheus to the ground. He laughed and floated away. “A pike shall hold your head before the gates of the Grand Cathedral, Seeker!”

“We shall see about that!” Cassandra said swiping her sword towards the ground.

Corypheus grinned and summoned an army of demons this time instead of two at a time. His eyes fell on Dorian and he growled, “You shall be dealt with harshly Tevinter! The imperium suffers no traitors.” He said summoning more demons to attack. “Your Imperium will never be mine monster.”

Blackwall sliced through the horde with Maxwell’s help, “And this is the warden I’ve been told so much?” Corypheus laughed as he mocked the Warden. “Fight while you can demon!” Blackwall said and manuevered himself to shield the both of them from the onslaught.

Just then they heard the screeching of the two dragons. Corypheus looked up which opened him to Aela’s strike with her ice spike and hit him right on the chest throwing him off of the tower he was standing in. The others cheered but they stopped as Aela gasped as she saw the Guardian Dragon soar up high in to the sky towards the breach, the Black Dragon following in its wake, it turned and angled its body to shoot down at the black dragon plummeting them down towards the ground.

Aela shouted in alarm and immediately pulled up her barrier to shield her friends from the impact. The two dragons landed on the ground hard spraying stone and debris on them. When the dust cleared the Black Dragon roared and limped towards them in triumph

Aela’s eyes widened, “No!” she shouted and fade walked towards the crater where the Guardian Dragon lay, groaning in pain. She touched its snout and healed it, her hands glowing. She was so focused on it that she didn’t realize the Black Dragon looming behind her.

Maxwell ran towards the dragon roaring in outrage as it raised its claws to end Aela. He cast out his hand forming a rift stopping the dragon's attack. The rift crackled and sucked its prey, Maxwell then took the opening for him to slice its neck opened, attacking furiously with multiple flurries and combos.

With a roar it raised its head screeching in pain and with a loud thud its head landed on the ground in front of the panting Inquisitor. 

The Black Drago  glowed a bright red and its essence floated towards Corypheus's location. The darkspawn rose from the dead one last time his eyes glowing red.

 “Let it end here, let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder.” Corypheus shouted and floated away and raised his arms with the orb shining a brighter and malicious red. They looked up in fear as the ominous feeling of the breach loomed over their heads.

“The breach is getting bigger!” Maxwell said as he ran up the stairs looking at the sky. Varric grunted and readied his crossbow. “And then the fade swallows the world, right?”

“More or less!” Aela shouted. They readied themselves to fight but found the darkspawn struggling trying to control the orb. “Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..” he screamed at it.

Maxwell clenched his hand as it started to hurt, an unbearable pain shooting into his arm. “Dumat! Ancient ones, I beseech you!” Corypheus shouted desperately as he tried to hold on to the orb. Maxwell cast out his hand, frowning, gritting his teeth as he held on to his left arm. “If you exist—if you ever truly existed—aid me now!” Corypheus screamed to the heavens.

The orb glowed a mixture of red and green lightining, Corypheus smirking as he looked back at the Inquisitor ready to fire his red beam, having gained a few more bursts of power. Aela growled and shot Corypheus on the shoulder with an ice spike making him flinch and let go of the orb, making it shoot into Maxwell’s hands.

Maxwell grunted triumphantly as he looked at Corypheus who knelt down in defeat then at the orb, he held on to his left arm and raised it, gold light emitting from the orb itself and a ray of light shot up the sky, stopping the breach from spreading any wider. They watched as the breach caved in within itself, closing the tear it had created.

Maxwell dropped the orb on the ground and walked slowly towards the weakened magister. “You wanted into the fade?” he growled, and casted his hand out at Corypheus ugly face. With a blink of green light and a horrible roar, Corypheus disintegrated and disappeared into the Fade from whence he came.

As soon as that was done, the ground shook and a large slab of the ruins fell in front of Maxwell. “Maxwell!” Aela shouted fade walked to his side and formed a dome shielding them all from the falling debris. Aela grunted as the stones rained down on them, looking to the rest as they knelt down on the ground, looking at her with trust and confidence.

It lasted for quite some time before it ended. As soon as it calmed down Aela stroked Maxwell’s face, making sure he was alright. He smiled and nodded assuring her that he was alright.

Maxwell stood up with Aela hugging her to him. Solas approached the broken orb and knelt down defeated. Aela sighed, _Shit._ “I’m sorry, Solas.”

“Solas?” Maxwell called out standing up approaching him. Solas looked over at him sadly. “The orb.”

“Corypheus is dead. That’s the important thing.” Maxwell said

“Yet so much has been lost.” Solas said shaking his head, he lay down the broken half of the orb. Maxwell frowned at the elf's melancholy, “There’s more isn’t there?” Maxwell asked, approaching the elf warily.

“It was not supposed to happen this way. No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect.” Solas said cryptically. Maxwell was about to ask what he meant, when they heard someone calling out.

“Inquisitor, are you alive?” Cassandra called out. Maxwell headed towards the others leaving Aela and Solas alone. Aela started to reach out but stopped herself, “Solas..I”

Solas shook his head, “It couldn’t be helped, dalen. You do know what this means?”

Aela sighed but smiled all the same. “Yes I do. It is time,” she closed her eyes, “I will not stop you, not yet. But if something or anyone harms him before this is all done.” She paused now looking at Solas, her eyes glowing golden. “Mark my words, I will hunt you down to the ends of this world to kill you myself” She growled.

Solas chuckled sadly and nodded, “You have my word for now and watch over him as before, but what of you.”

Aela was about to answer when they heard the others call out to Aela. Solas looked down at them sadly, Aela turned to him, “Solas, is there really no way for me to convince you to not go through with this?” He shook his head and turned away, “Until we meet again, Seer.” He said and disappeared.

“What do we do now?” Cassandra asked. Maxwell looked up and saw Aela standing up the stairs smiling down at him, waiting. He stretched out his hand, gesturing for her to come to him. “We go back to Skyhold. Back home.” He said softly as Aela wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

They returned to Skyhold, welcomed by cheers and applause as they walked towards the keep. Maxwell and Aela walked up the stairs, grins on the advisors faces as they bowed to them. Cullen shook his hand, Josephine and Leliana gave him a grin. He hugged Aela and kissed her on the temple as they turned around to look at the people, the whole Inquisition.

“A moment my lord.” Leliana spoke tilting her head for him to follow her in. “My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished. If he does not wish to be found, There’s likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking.”

“Why would he just leave? Something is wrong.” Maxwell said, his eyes looking for Aela.

“You said he was upset about the orb.” Leliana asked, following his gaze

“That can’t be the only reason.” Maxwell said distractedly,

Leliana smirked “What about Aela? She might know.” Leliana said looking down at Aela who was grinning and laughing with the rest of the circle as they climbed up the steps. “We will need to ask her then after.” Maxwell said as he continued to gaze lovingly at Aela. She felt his gaze on her and she looked up at him, a small smile on her lips but curiously didn’t reach her eyes.

Leliana pulled Maxwell to the side as the Inner Circle along with Aela went into the hall. “Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate.” She said and turned to him as his eyes widened at the gathering of people inside the keep. “Afterwards you will be busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamouring to meet you.”

“The fighting is over, why do they want to meet me now?” he groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose at the thought of talking to nobles, again.

Leliana chuckled “You’re joking, yes? They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it will rub off on them. Everyone knows Empress Celene owes you her life and her throne.” Leliana said, making Maxwell’s eyes roll, making her giggle. “A thousand problems remain and your opinion will be sought on each one—whether you wish to give it or not.”

“Oh now they’re lining up to meet me.” Maxwell chuckled crossing his arms.

Leliana shrugged her shoulders, “Such is the way of things, Previously you were an upstart, nothing mre than a leader of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: A magister and a darspawn in one creature. The Ultimate Evil. Now you’re the only power left standing.” She paused, “I think I owe the Seer a bigger apology, she was right, after all this time, now that I think back on it.”

“You’d better find her then.” Maxwell laughed. Leliana smiled and gave him a wink.

“Enjoy the evening while you can Inquisitor.” Leliana bowed and went inside the keep.

“Am I imagining it or do we have a moment to breathe?” Cullen said in wonder as he approached Maxwell with a drink. He took and sipped grinning at the Commander. “I can scarcely believe it.” Maxwell agreed chuckling at the notion.

“The conclave, Haven, it seems so long ago. You should hear the story they’re telling in the barracks. The pride in their voices.” Cullen exclaimed, “Some of the soldiers have requested leave to return home. But many would follow us still.” He bumped his tankard at the Inquisitors, “You are proof that the Inquisition has made a difference and that we will continue to do so.”

Maxwell bumped Cullen’s tankard in turn, “Our soldiers put their trust in YOU, Cullen. I appreciate everything you’ve done.”

“I should be thanking you! You gave me a chance to..to prove myself. In your place I’m not sure I would have done the same.” Cullen said proudly, he saw Aela look over at Maxwell, having caught Cullen’s eye she bowed and went up to the Inquisitor’s quarters. Cullen smirked, making Maxwell raise a brow, “I should let you, mingle.” He said stressing the last word. “I’m sure everyone _desires_ your attention.” With that he went over to the table where the rest of the soldiers were in.

Maxwell looked around not seeing Aela among the people celebrating. He headed over to Varric who was quietly sipping on his drink, he approached and pat his shoulder, “Ah! Your Inquisitorialness, you know, I’ve been starting to think about putting all this into a book. Remember the thing me and the Seer mentioned back in Haven? This shit is weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyan story. What do you think? It’s definitely a working title.”

“I’m glad you’ve gone back to writing.” Maxwell chuckled making Varric shrug and grin up at him. “Well, nothing is certain until its on print, I still haven’t decided if I should do this book, as if anyone will believe this story if I tell it.” Varric chuckled, “Not to mention I will have my hands full with reconstruction and relief efforts in the Free Marches as soon as I get back.”

Maxwell heart lurched, as the thought of his friends leaving, back to their own lives was a thought he never let himself go to, “The Inquisition could still use you here.”

“That’s generous of you, but it’s past time that I went back and took care of things in Kirkwall.” He said and his lips twitched as he saw the sad look that came on Maxwell’s face, so he backpedalled raising his hands in front of him, “I’m not leaving for awhile yet, though. We’ll have to get in at least one game of Wicked Grace before I go. Curly needs to win back some of his dignity.” Varric and Maxwell laughed as they remembered the last game of Wicked Grace they had where Cullen lost not only the game but his clothes.

Maxwell bid farewell and headed towards Blackwall, who greeted him with a nod. “All this pomp and ceremony? Can’t top seeing that bastard Corypheus burn. No matter what happens to me now, I can say I was there. I helped you bring him down.” He said proudly. Maxwell agreed, “It took all of us but we did it.”

“I shudder to think where we would be without you or Aela leading us. So now that you’ve saved the world, what’s next? Hoping to put it all back together?” he asked. Maxwell smiled, “It will be a huge undertaking.”

Blackwall put a hand on his shoulder patting it heavily with his big hands, “If anyone can do it, you can and the Seer at your side, you two are a force to be reckoned with. If ever you need my help, you know where to find me. I’ll be ready.” Blackwall offered his hand and they shook, ocean blue eyes meeting navy blue. “Go on then, some of our friends seem to be waiting on you.”

Iron Bull waved the Inquisitor towards him and offered him another drink. “So..Demons, Dragons, Giant asshole Vint on a big magic rock?” he grinned, “You never let it get dull, Boss. Good stuff!” he cheered and drank up the mead in his tankard and poured another. Maxwell shrugged and grinned at the Tal-Vashoth, “You helped make it possible, Bull.”

“That’s what they pay me for.” He chuckled, “It’s weird I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it’s done I’ve got not orders.” He paused and took a deep breath and sighed contently. “For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want.”

“Got anywhere in mind?” Maxwell asked raising a brow, Iron bull raised his own hearing the slight sadness in Maxwell’s voice and he grinned. “If it’s all the same with you, I’m pretty good right here.” He said in a deep soothing tone. “Anyway,” he continued clearing his throat “The only place I’m going tonight is back for more drinks!” he raised his glass and Maxwell did as well, “To us being alive and the bad guys not!” He drank and Maxwell followed suit with a laugh. “Anaan!” Bull cheered

Cole appeared beside him, “He tried to bind me but it failed. Did you see it? Did you see me?” he said happily making Maxwell grin, this was why Aela was so attached to the young man. He acts like a child and she couldn’t help but mother him. “Demons are bound when you tell them what they are so loudly that it’s all they can hear. They have to be what you want. But I know who I am now! I am me, thanks to you and Aela and the rest of our friends!”

Maxwell laughed, “Anytime you need another painful voyage of self-discovery, just let me know.”

Cole chuckled, “I’m fine for now, thank you.” He paused thinking as his legs swung back and forth, “What happens now? Where do we go?”

“For tonight, we remind the world and each other that we are alive.” Maxwell said grinning at him, “Yes because of you.” Cole said grinning at him “Thank you for letting me stay.” Maxwell took his hat away and rubbed him on the top of his head which made him squirm and laugh. He is becoming more and more like a boy, it definitely brought a smile or two from the rest of his friends that were listening.

Sera ran over to him wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders, “Finally got a party yeah? A bit of fun for saving the world? It’s the least Andraste’s herald deserves for making things normal again. Except for, you know, everything ever again. I mean is this for us or for her, or you know, ‘Him’? Because I was there and I still don’t know what’s real.”

Maxwell smirked, sometimes Sera can be pretty normal. “Couldn’t it be his will and our effort? Perhaps miracles need a little help.” Sera raspberried at that, “Well, what’s the frigging point of them then? You sould like a sister. Ugh.” She paused and shook her head, “I guess you’d know by this point seems like you did it right. Mostly.”

She leaned on the table, picking at the cheese in between them “Still some things to do yet right? Because I’m in no hurry to goback to Val Royeaux, that where I was. You mind if people still stay around? For whatever?”

“This is home, if you’ll have it?” Maxwell smiled fondly at the elf who punched him on the arm making him wince and rub it. “Shut it you! I cry I’m punching everyone.” She chuckled and stretched, “Enough of that, is this a party or what? Raise em for winning!” she raise her tankard and he did the same, “Big frigging heroes, Inquisitor. All of us.”

Maxwell stood up and headed towards Josephine who was standing not too far away looking here and there and writing down STILL on her clipboard. “Oh I should never have hired new caterers so late!” she exclaimed making Leliana laugh, “Leave it be, Josie. Everything’s fine!”

Josephine whirled towards her friend surprising Maxwell, “It is not! I’m so sorry,” she sighed, as Leliana laughed yet again, “Nothing is quite as it should be. Do you like the drinks? I’m not sure about them.”

“If I told you the port was a little dry, would you burst into flames?” Maxwell joked as Josephine eyes widened and looked down at the drink in his hand. “You’re joking, yes? Please tell me you’re joking!”

Maxwell laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, “What a disaster, the Sommelier was late, the invitations to our guests barely went out at all, and..and.”

“And?” Maxwell grinned.

She sighed, “It was so wonderful to prepare for a small banquet instead of the end of the world.”

Maxwell laughed clutching his stomach, catching Dorian’s eye. “Do you know what everyone is talking about tonight, from commoners to kings? Us, Thedas is discussing the success of the Inquisition.” She said excitedly,

Maxwell smiled, “You played no small part in our rise to power.” Josephine laughed, “You had a role yourself, if I recall correctly. Truly we will never forget those we lost but for tonight..to victory. Now if you’ll excuse me I think I need to attend to the drinks.” She scurried away and headed towards the bar they had situated at the corner of the hall.

Dorian approached him laughing, “I need to talk to you! Tell your wonderful lover about what she had influenced within Skyhold!” he said smiling at him, Maxwell raised a brow, “What did she do exactly?”

“There was this young servant girl who approached me earlier on. She was completely breathless.” He paused clearing his throat trying to imitate the woman’s voice. “You were at the battle with the Evil One weren’t you?’ I didn’t even get a chance to answer. She hugged me” Dorian said with mock appalled, “Hugged me, This is your and Aela’s influence!”

Maxwell chuckled, “Admit it, you’re having a ball” Dorian laughed and swiped at Maxwell with his hand, “I don’t trust Camaraderie, all these people smiling, buying me drinks, it’s unnatural!” he exclaimed and looked at the Inquisitor as his eyes roamed around the hall, “Oh alright, I’m already keeping you, if you’re looking for your lady love, she’s up in your quarters. Try not to be too loud, you’re going to scare away the guests.” He said shooing him.

“You going to be alright?” Maxwell asked before leaving, Dorian scoffed, “Of course I am,” and then he looked over at the Iron Bull who winked at him, “More so since the Iron Bull.” Dorian said making him cover his mouth as he saw the twinkle in Maxwell’s eyes. “You and the Bull huh? I think you’ll be good for each other. The way he goes all sweet on you.” Maxwell teased as the tevinter mage blushed, “Oh come on, the way you stare at each other isn’t really a secret as my relationship with Aela.”

“Oh you! Go on shoo!” Dorian said, gesturing with his hand to go away as he walked towards the Iron Bull and sitting on his lap. Maxwell shook his head and opened the doors to his quarters. He looked back and saw the other members of his circle, even those he hasn’t had a chance to talk with nod at him smiles and grins on their faces.

 

He went up the steps and when he opened the door, Aela was there looking at the sunset letting the wind blow her hair out of her face and the rays of the sun make her shine. “Hope you haven’t waited too long?” he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple.

Aela smiled and turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, “Not quite, I occupied myself with thinking about a few things I need to talk to you about.” She said. Maxwell kissed her on the lips pushing her against the railing, humming as she responded to him. “Maybe it can wait.”

“It can’t” she said breathlessly pushing away from him. Maxwell groaned and kissed her again, “Please.” He pleaded making Aela giggle. Maxwell looked down at her and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, but was wiped away by the lust that took over her as his fingers snaked in between them cupping her down on her mound. “Well then, I better put up some wards then, Inquisitor.”

 

The festivities were all on their way. Everyone was celebrating downstairs until the wee hours of the night and Maxwell couldn’t be happier as he and Aela made love over and over with no one even trying to disturb them this time. But as he lay there stroking her back as she slept beside him, he couldnt help but have a gut feeling that this isn’t over. He had seen Aela's face as soon as Solas disappeared only to be immediately erased by her smile making him forget the dread he had felt. And the passing sadness that flashed in her eyes before, he shook his head and looked down at her.

Now, she lay asleep naked by his side he thought back to it and promised himself that he will ask her tomorrow about it. There was something else in play that she didn’t want to say. She would often close her eyes like she was trying to cherish each moment as they made love. It scared him but he shook his head for thinking of something stupid. They love each other and they will be together from now on. No more threats to their lives. There was peace.

He grinned as he felt her snuggle against him her peaceful and smiling face being illuminated by the candle light. They’ve stumbled and caught each other, they've circled around unable to tell the other their feelings, they fought and hurt each other but eventually they found their voice. They’ve learned a lot about each other and eventually have fallen in love despite the circumstance they have found themselves in. And now they were together here in the dark in each other’s arms ready to face whatever come their way in the future.

Those were the thoughts in Maxwells mind as he fell asleep with Aela her arms wrapped around him. And he wished and hoped that nothing would ever tear them apart again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*Its time child, Fen harel is here, wake up and come to where I am that you may know your destiny. Know who you were and what you are going to be._

Aela's eyes opened slowly her eyes glowing golden in the night. She looked up at Maxwell as he slept his arms wrapped around her. She kissed him and smiled as her fingers lingered on his handsome face memorizing each line.

She slowly snaked away from the warmth to get dressed then walked over to his desk. She took the quill and paper and wrote on it.

After it was done, she looked back to make sure he was still asleep. Before the festivities started she already brought her things up here, everything she had when she first arrived was all here ready for her departure. She put her note on the bedside table and put down her red scarf beside it.

She looked down at Maxwell for the last time fighting herself from going back in his arms and warmth. Aela walked over to the balcony and climbed the railing, her red hair blowing in the wind. Her silhouette bathed in the moonlight, she took a breath and felt tears fall.

How she would have loved to say goodbye while looking into his eyes as she explained what was going to happen next, but the note will do, for now. It can’t wait. She didn’t want to do this but she had to, for his sake. She doesn’t know how long all of this would take and leaving now, she hope, would make him become stronger for what is to come, even without her by his side.

She hoped that he will understand why she had to do this, just like when he understood back in the Hissing Wastes.

She looked back at the peacefully sleeping man on the bed over her shoulder. Her face shadowed as the clouds covered the moon making her eyes glow brightly in the dark, looking, hesitating for one last time.

When the moonlight returned she was gone. Not a trace of her red hair or shadow, no hint that she was there at all. No memory of her left or that she had even fought alongside the Inquisition, she made sure nothing of herself would linger or stay within Skyhold’s castle. It was only the red scarf for her beloved to hold on to, as reassurance or a piece of warmth and a note to be picked up by Inquisitor, as he looked for his missing lover the next morning.

Maxwell awoke, his arm reaching to the other side, feeling it cold and empty, he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes looking and calling out for Aela. When he looked at the bedside table, he reached out to the letter and the scarf, smiling, as she had left a note before leaving his side.

He read through it and frowned, at the 4th time Maxwell’s hands started to shake as he read the hastily made letter over and over as he sat on the cold side of the bed where she lay last night. His hands gripping his hair tears brimming in his eyes.

Unable to hold himself steady he knelt on the ground clutching the scarf to his chest, crying out in pain and agony, his voice echoing and alarming everyone. His advisors came running in and found him alone and broken in his quarters, crying and naked. Cullen covered him as he cried and Josephine hugged him to her, unable to understand why. Leliana turned towards the letter forgotten on the ground and read:

_My love_

_First I am sorry. By the time you read this I have already gone. I have my task and you have yours._

_Do not try to look for me for it will be for naught. I will not be in this world, not even Leliana and her agents will find a trace._

_I have found the answers to my questions when I drank from the Well. I’m sorry I didn’t share this worries with you nor could I bring myself to share this burden to you last night or any other time as I didn’t want to trouble you any further. You deserve to be blissfully ignorant of what is to come, that’s why I hesitated. I would understand your anger with my cowardice._

_It is just that, I now know ‘who’ I am, why I was sent to your world, For I hold in me the power to save this world from a being now more powerful than I would ever be._

_From the very beginning that I showed my powers, its other worldly nature, caused and influenced by my world, had fascinated me in so many ways as it never was part of the story in the first place. In my personal quest in finding more about it and my supposed talent, I discovered that it was amplified and aided because of what or who is inside me._

_I have a piece of Mythal's soul, it was dormant at first, incomplete, but the Well of Sorrows changed that. I don’t know when where and how it came to be. I have no memory of it. There are other things I need to know, there are missing pieces and the only way for me to find them is to go back to earth._

_If I had told you where I am going, I knew that you will want to come with me, I will not allow it as I don’t know what will happen if you leave your world and the Inquisition behind._

_You are the Inquisitor and I cannot take you away from your world and your people for a selfish quest of mine. They need you and this is a burden I will have to carry on my own. Taking you with me will endanger them and most of all YOU._

_I am sorry I did not say goodbye nor give you one last kiss._

_Maxwell, my love, please know that the things I do, the things I will sacrifice, I’m willing to do to keep you safe. I wished and hoped that I could stay by your side as I seek what I am tasked to find but I cannot. Fate has never been kind to me, that’s why I go alone that I may spare you._

_Do not forget, our friends will always be your shoulder, your sword, your shield and your anchor. Just as you are to me. My love._

_Keep them close. Do not leave it, do not let the powers of the ungrateful sway your resolve._

_I love you with all of my being_

_Always and forever,  
Aela_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is not over. I don't want to dedicate a whole chapter for my foolish musings. 
> 
> 1\. THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH, for reading this, it has been a privilege to write for you and to share this story. It just warms the heart and strengthens the drive to see that a lot of people liked and loved it despite my utter lack of writing prowess. (or even just passed through out of curiosity). Also for the amazing kudos and wonderful comments, as any other writer here, in brings strength and motivation. so again Thank You.
> 
> 2\. I will create a part 2 for this, I never realized this would actually turn out as a series. It will not be as long as this one I think as the DLC itself was short to begin with
> 
> 3\. I confess, there are some things that were left out of this whole story, the drabbles and the things happening in between. I shall first finish the part 2 of this story then I shall create the scenarios that happened in between the main story as they pop up in my head. I couldn't tailor them well enough to make it fit, and they are quite short so yeah.
> 
> So here it is. I'm creating the drafts and stuffs for part two so it might take some time. so again thank you for you patience. Love you guys! :3


	22. Of Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, no hide nor hair from the Lady Seer of the Inquisition. He was left nothingbut a tear stained letter, her red scarf and memories. He feels her, sees her everywhere he goes within Skyhold. It hurts to remember but its what keeps him going. Its what keeps their hope alive, that she'll be back in his arms again.
> 
> These titled chapters are about our beloved Inquisitor and the Inner Circle as they go through the two years before the events of Trespasser. 
> 
> Within memories and dreams, we find how they all held strong as the fated day arrives that she will rejoin them once more, as the Lady Seer of the Inquisition

_Maxwell.._

_My love.._

He heard the soft whisper, her voice, calling him through the haze of sleep. No it couldnt be. He cant take the pain right now.His body and mind was tired from another day of going through rigorous training, dealing with visits from nobles, the arguments on the war table. He just wanted to sleep, to rest.

_Maxwell, come to me my love._

_Whispers, her voice, a loving caress, her warm breath on his cheek after they made love._

Wherever he goes, no matter where he looks he could see her there. Up at the battlements, the tavern, by the piano, at the library, his balcony, especially in his bed. She was everywhere. Memories of her lingering in the stones themselves.

_Ando birto zhas, Thai Mol Piyas,_

He heard a sound of music, a language he doesn’t recognize. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself by the staircase going down to the 2nd level of the hold. He walked towards the sound of music, of people cheering, clapping and laughter.

_Ando birto zhas, Thai Mol Piyas,_

He frowned. This song, she was dancing to it holding a tankard of wine in her hand. Her bright smile shining light into the dreary cold of the night, a smile that had always brought warmth in his chest, he reached towards the door of Herald’s Rest, seeking that warmth.

Maxwell’s eyes widened at the sight, he saw everyone of the inner circle, even Solas watching the woman dancing at the middle of the tavern. The warmth rolling over his tired body, the gathering of the people he had grown very fond of along with the people who follow the Inquisition. And Her..

_Ando birto zhas, Thai Mol Piyas,_

_Thai gilaba, Thai Mol piyas_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dead of the winter_

_Pleasure is fleeting_

_So lips will be meeting_

Maxwell looked over to the woman dancing and felt his heart ache. She was there, just as he remembered. Her long red hair with its blond ends swayed with her as she danced in the center of the tavern. He met her golden eyes, twinkling with mirth, her fingers gesturing a ‘come hither’ motion. He just stood there dumbstruck, as she sang along with the music playing from her phone, walking seductively towards him.

_With the taste of the wine, hold me close while we’re dancing_

_When I hear you sighing,_

_Winter is dying!_

_You’ll keep me warm until morning_

As she reached him, he felt his arm being tugged forward abruptly, and an image of himself was pulled from him, a large grin as on his face.

Then it hit him, this was a memory. He remembered. It was the time when he was late in finishing his paper work, he heard loud music from the tavern. Despite being tired and spent he was going to go down to get a drink before retiring, at least to enjoy some of the company. He came to the sight of them already enjoying the night, entertained by music and drinks.

They had made it rowdy and enjoyable for everyone, hoping that the noise would lead him to them of his own accord. Maxwell had grumbled that they could have invited him, and they argued that they did, but he had unconsciously dismissed them. “Too busy for us your Inquisitorialness? The Seer was lonely and took things in her own hands, so sorry but I’d rather have a drink than deal with paperwork.” Varric had shouted at him.

Aela had pulled him despite his protests, dancing and giggling through the night. His friends watching them, two lovers wrapped around each other.

As the party ended and they had returned to their quarters, Maxwell made sweet love to her, to the most passionate to the sweet and slow love making they savor. The song stuck in their heads, she whispered to him, just like the song. Caressing his cheek, as he stared down at her, she whispered to him

_Come keep me warm until morning_

_Morning.._

_He could still feel her warmth, her mischievous smile as she kissed him softly as the sun peaked over the high walls of Skyhold._

 

“Inquisitor, it is morning!”

Maxwell jumped awake, he put an arm over his eyes as the glare of the sun came through the paned windows of his quarters. A messenger was waiting patiently for him, a bundle of paperwork in her arms.

“It is time for your duties, milord. Lady Josephine’s orders..” she cleared her throat, “Request, I mean.”

Maxwell smirked at that and shook his head. He looked up at the messenger as she fidgeted from the mistake in her wording. The young elf was fearful of him, she was still fairly new. To be in front of such a well known figure as him isn’t an easy task. “Relax, don’t worry. I’ll get dressed and do what she asks, in the mean time please ask someone to bring some food here. Uhh..”

“Ariel, sir..” the elf supplied her name.

Maxwell stood up, the blanket he was bundled up in falling from his muscled physique. The elf stared at him at awe. He put a hand on the elf’s frail shoulder, giving her a grin. “Ariel, please. I don’t think I’ll be able to work with all of the tasks they’ve given me with an empty stomach, and it being so early.” She nodded vigorously at him, “Good and Thank you, you can leave it on my table.” gesturing to the papers she was holding in her arms.

The young elf immediately ran towards the Inquisitor’s desk putting them dos  and saluted. “Yes sir.” With that answer she ran down a blush coloring the tips of her ears. Maxwell chuckled but as soon as the door closed he sighed, running a hand to comb back his long brown mane. It had reached all the way to his back, it might be time to have it cut.

 _“Don’t you dare cut it!”_ Aela’s voice echoed and he growled, remembering her fascination with his hair back in the Emerald Graves. He picked up his tunic and grabbed the red scarf she had left him from the bed, wrapping it around his neck. At least he has something of hers to keep him warmth, somewhat.

Maxwell Trevelyan, the eldest son of House of Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor of the mighty Inquisition. It has been a year and a lot has happened since the fateful day he had received the mark on his hand. They were able to bolster the support of the two governing powers of Thedas, Ferelden and Orlais. They have gained fame and glory recognized by everyone. They have closed the rifts and the Breach plaguing the land and had defeated the great evil that was the darkspawn, Corypheus.

But the most important of all for him isnt the recognition or the power the Inquisition now has. Its that in the most unusual and unexpected way, he found himself a family, dysfunctional it may be with a few quirks and flaws but it was home. And he had found love..

_Yet where is she now?_

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts of her, there is work to be done. He cant let it distract him from his duties.

He took a deep breath, trying to do the breathing exercises that Cullen recommended to him. After a while he felt his aching heart calm. Her departure had more impact than what the others thought it did. He tried not to show it, but he would hazzard a guess that they know. Nothing is kept from the his advisors and Inner Circle. At least they didnt treat him any different.

Maxwell combed back his hair closing his eyes hard as tears start to prick the back of his eyes. He was getting impatient, it took a lot of effort to not leave Skyhold and look for her himself.

Leliana did her utmost best to try and find her, even going as far as checking with Tevinter through Dorian's connections. But as what her letters stated, it was impossible. Its like she disappeared from this world altogether like she never existed in the first place.

It definitely seemed like it. Each hour, day, week and month had passed he had waited, hoping that she would come back from whatever she was trying to discover or at least hear word from her.

He was beginning to lose hope. He didnt know how long his heart can hold on. The only thing he had with him of her were memories and the red scarf she usually wears during her travels. But he has to soldier through this. He will wait, no matter how long it takes. He trusts her word that she will be back.

He reached towards his neck, caressing the red cloth. He felt the warmth, it let out an odd magical aura as he touched it between his finger and thumb, it felt like it was protecting him.

With Solas whereabouts also unknown, he didnt have any other mage to consult with regards to whatever enchantment Aela had placed on the scarf.

He had hoped Vivienne and Dorian could discover more about it, possibly serve as a compass for Aela's whereabouts as well. But despite extensive research, even finding a small lead through an old elvhen text found within an inner library in Skyhold, it lead to nowhere as no one was able to decipher much of the ancient text.

Maxwell stretched and picked up a document. He better start working now or he wont be able to finish till lunch.

* * *

He pretends. Iron Bull thought as he watched the Inquisitor drink another tankard of the Dragon Fire Ale. At the worst of days the Inquisitor would join him and the rest to get wasted, or to have a little bit of fun and distraction.

He pretends that everything was fine, he tries to hide the pain so etched into his face and eyes. Pretends that the hurt he felt from her leaving doesnt exist.

He meets his advisors at the war table constantly as their job to put the chaos to order was still far from being over. He soldiers on like the space reserved for her beside him wasnt void of the cheerful warmth that it usually associated with. That there was a space there reserved for her in the first was etched into the memory of his body.

It has been a year and she still hasnt returned to Skyhold no word no sight nor letter came. Some thought her dead, some thought she disappeared along with the elven mage, some thought that she had become home sick and returned to her world leaving her lover.

Maxwell looked up at The Iron Bull, ocean blue eyes to grey stormy ones, and he smirked. The Inquisitor knew that the Iron Bull was keeping him company. That the qunari knows what he really thinks what he really feels. Taking comfort in the camarederie that most of the Inner Circle offered to its leader.

He would often keep an eye out as well as the others, as Maxwell trains at the courtyard with the training dummies to lash out when the pain and loss was too much.

Maxwell didnt want to mope, he has a reputation an image, an organization that he needed to uphold and in a way he followed what Aela's letter said, to continue the Inquisition to keep it going to gather his allies closer as his anchor. Keeping his hope alive despite it being broken brick by brick as the months pass.

It worked most of the time. But from the way Maxwell was drinking right now, sometimes it wasnt always enough. He knew that kind of pain, that urge to forget even for just awhile, memories that brought a man to his knees, either in revulsion, pain or sadness.

Life continued in Skyhold, but still the space beside maxwell in the war room exists, a sore reminder that the Inquisitor isnt as almighty as some of the people believe as Leliana and Cullen shared one time.

The red eyes and eyebags in his eyes that appear every so often would remind them that the other worlder, the woman the Inquisitor protected and loved had hurt their leader. More devastating than any deathly blow he would often encounter in their battles.

The Iron Bull couldnt find himself to be angry at her, her letter to Maxwell when it was shown to them had tear stains on them almost blotching the ink. It was apparent, that she didnt want to leave, but she had to. He had to admire that courage and determination, but it left them confused all the same as to why she needs to do this.

She wrote them letters too, each of them had found it by their things or the usual places they stay in. They found them a day later after the fiasco with the Inquisitor they compared them and they're not as hasty as the one she gave maxwell. She thanked them for everything they did for her, to follow their shit and to take care of maxwell. Though to Leliana, Cullen and Josephine it seemed there were differences. Cryptic like it was in the beginning:

_'Watch those who join the cause. Not everyone would see the Inquisition as a just organization. Agendas, Politics, Power. The Game continues.."_

and an ominous message all the same for them.

_'It is not over, brace yourselves for the powers of those ungrateful will attempt to burn the inquisition into ashes and turn it asunder. 2 years shall pass. One wishes to destroy, to bring back what once was while the other to dominate and conquer in the guise of saving it from destroying itself.'_

The unhurried way it was written. They deduced that it was written before the rush of her departure. She had planned this. It angered some of the Inner Circle at first but they understood as they continued to stay by Maxwell's side trying to get a semblance of order in other places in Thedas.

The Iron Bull's thoughts were cut as he caught movement at the corner of his eye. A hooded woman was leaning against the wall near the wall. The tenants of the tavern were unaware of her presence despite her being completely out of place. She wore her hood low over her eyes, the cloak bunching on her neck, the cloak covering most of her torso. She wore tight leather pants, his eyes widened as he saw small daggers slotted on her thigh. But the most unnerving out of all this was that she was staring intently at the drunk Inquisitor, now hunched over the table, asleep. 

He frowned, alarms ringing in his head as he could feel something different from her, and with the ominous message Aela had left them, he will not takr the risk of letting Maxwell be assasinated.

He was about to stand up to approach her. When he saw golden eyes peer underneath the darkness of the hood. His eyes widened at the familiar hues. He was about to call out to her when she put a finger to her mouth making him look at them. She smiled knowingly and he read what she mouthed to him at the same time hearing her familiar voice whisper, a caress against his ear like there was no distance between them. Before darkness and fog filled his mind he heard her say one word.

'Forget..'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it continues
> 
> Song:  
> Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical - Tavern song
> 
> I have taken much needed rest, contemplation and plot navigation and consultation from my friend that we may get this show on the road. And I filed my leave this week, so we can get the ball rolling (/*A*)/


	23. Of Nightmares and Memories: The Iron Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For continuity, sorry for the mistake

_‘Forget’_

_A hooded figure smiled knowingly and a white haze filled the Iron Bull’s memories, a woman with glowing golden eyes they all know so well disappearing from his view, her name on his lips. She stopped him from uttering a word, making him forget that he had taken notice of her._

The Iron Bull swayed as fog filled his mind, he put a hand on the table holding on his forehead as the dizziness made him slightly lose his balance. He blinked trying to dispel it, he sat back down and looked down at the drink he was nursing, frowning at the unusual feeling. ‘I think I might have had too much too drink tonight, not to mention going through a rigorous day of helping Cullen train the Inquisition soldiers.’ He shrugged and still took a drink, growling as the heat of the drink scorched his throat.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the Inquisitor dozing on the table in front of him. He huffed and put down his tankard, he needs to put him to bed or he will be here at the tavern till morning.

Maxwell groaned slapping The Iron Bull on the shoulder lightly as the qunari picked him up over his broad shoulders like sack of potatoes. He grunted as he leaned lower so he could pass through the door of Herald’s Rest heading towards the keep.

He looked to see that as always, Varric was the only one left working late into the night, writing his letters by the fire. Concentration lined the dwarf’s brow as he read through the different messages. Iron Bull didn’t want to bother the dwarf and headed quietly towards the Inquisitors Quarters, pushing against the door with his free hand.

After huffing through the long flight of steps, Iron Bull laid his burden on to his bed. He growled and rolled his shoulder, unravelling the kink that formed. After making sure that Maxwell was okay, he turned towards the stairs.

As he was about to open the door, he heard a whimper coming from the bed. Iron Bull closed his eyes, the Inquisitor was having one of his nightmares. He went back up to try and wake him up, possibly try and soothe the man. He saw Maxwell twisting and turning, holding on tightly to the scarf constantly on his person. “No, no stay away from her. Not her, don’t take her away from me.”

Iron Bull reached out towards him with his large hand. Before he could Maxwell bolted awake, a dagger in his hand as he gasped for breath looking around the dark room for his invisible assailant. He looked over to the Iron Bull who was giving him a look, his hands up in surrender. Maxwell grimaced and combed back his brown hair gripping it. His hand dropped with the blade dropped down in front of him. “Sorry you had to see me like this bull.”

Iron Bull smirked, “No problem, Boss.” He reached and put a hand on his shoulder, “You’ve had too much to drink, you need to rest. Can’t have you out of your wits tomorrow at your war meetings.”

Maxwell groaned and slumped back down on his bed. “Yeah,” he sighed and looked at the qunari looking at him with his one eye, staring intently at him a hint of wariness and caution in his eyes. “Thanks Bull.”

Iron Bull nodded. He went out the door and leaned back on the door, his ears perked for any sound. There was a rustle of bed sheets and a sheathing of a dagger coming from the room, but other than that there was only silence. The qunari sighed in relief, the crazed look was something he was familiar with, he had seen men go through something similar having been part of the reeducators back when he was still part of the Qun. Not to mention, he had his fair share of experiences dealing with people who suffer with loss and nightmares. During his time at Seheron it was a common thing.

He started to go back down the flight of stairs. Aela had somewhat a similar episode.

* * *

 

After their trip in the Stormcoast, where she had experienced her first kill, he had noticed her tense demeanour. She tried not to let Maxwell and the others know, but he knew. The way her shoulders tensed whenever she would cast her magic. Only casting barriers on their allies, and her forced smile and jovial attitude as they discussed her ingenuity.

After she and Maxwell returned later in the night, though she seemed much more relaxed, he could see it in her eyes.

She had volunteered to be first watch and he joined her despite her insistence that he could rest. Bull sat beside her, feeling the tiredness in his body. He breathed in the smell of the wet earth, trying to get himself ready to talk. Here he was a towering qunari, a force to be reckoned with, an immovable mountain, getting ready to soften up to comfort a woman.

He had no problems with that, but no one gets to see him like this. As much as possible, he tried not to let too many people see that he was a caring person, it was bad for business. Even with the rest of the chargers he rarely shows his soft side, he always hides them with snark and jokes to distract everyone else from their problems. But he deduced that that tactic wouldn’t work on her.

“You holding up alright?” he asked looking down at her as she stared into the fire with her haunted eyes. He could see it, from the way she stared into the fire, the way she gripped her shaking hands together; she was replaying the scenes in her head.

“I’ve got blood on my hands,” she said quietly to him, “Those men, I don’t think they deserved to die like that, even if they were Venatori, even if they were evil pieces of shit.” Bull had to smirk at her. She sniffed as a tear escaped from her eyes, “They had dreams, families, friends, lovers. I couldn’t imagine the feeling of finding out that the person you know was killed crushed like a bug underneath huge piles of rock. What if they were just following orders, because they didn’t have a choice? What if someone was waiting for them back home?” She let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I know better and that it really isn’t like that, they’re evil bastards, but what if?” She looked at Bull.

He looked down at the small woman and leaned closer, taking her chin between his finger and thumb. He felt her flinch, her body reacting from his touch and he saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes. But he ignored that for the moment, one trauma at a time.

He let go but stayed where he was, “The first kill would feel like that, no matter how hardened you think you are. You will never forget it, you will never move on from seeing the life get snuffed out from their eyes. You will always remember that first time in seeing a man bleed to death, caused by your hand.” Aela visibly shivered at the vivid picture, but he continued. She needed to become stronger, she needed to face the gruesome and gory truth of battle. “But it’s either you kill or be killed in this world. I don’t know how it is in yours but for now this is reality.”

He waited for her as she processed everything he had said. Slowly but surely, he saw the understanding and the sinking in of his words. She was a smart woman and it wouldn’t be hard for her to realize that he was trying to help her in his own way. “You’re right, I’ve already promised myself earlier that I had to be strong, for the Herald, the Inquisition, but also for me.” She whispered as she clenched her scarf in her hands. “I need to steel myself, I wont be able to do the things that are expected of me if I don’t toughen up.”

“There you go.” Iron Bull cheered softly and putting a large hand on her small shoulders, she flinched again. He waited a few beats, listening to the deep breaths she was taking, trying to calm herself down. Being a ‘Seer’ she would know that he wouldn’t hurt her. So after her breathing exercises he asked. “So who did it? Who caused this trauma,” gesturing to the tense body language, “You fear a man’s touch.” He said in a soft whisper.

Aela bit her lip and for the first time, since meeting her, Aela looked like any other vulnerable civilian in Haven, fearing for her life. A woman completely out of place in a world that she knows but didn’t know how to survive on her own, without the Inquisition sheltering her. She stood up, her form shaking, “Will it be okay if we go a little ways away from camp? I don’t want anyone to hear.”

She told him everything. Her story about being an orphan, about her whole life back on earth, how she had tried to keep herself whole through the years. He knew a lot of people having a similar story, and every time he would be surprised on how they decide to become after the ordeal.

Others turn to continuing the ‘profession’, others would crack easily, but there are some just like Aela who pulls themselves out of the water and try to swim to shore, escaping the tumult and anger of the waves slamming onto their bodies. Its people like her that finds strength through all the shit being thrown at them, that he couldn’t help but respect.

He had his fears, his own trauma. Talking about it, lightens the load having someone understand makes it less of a burden. To share something of yourself that no one else was able to see just by looking at you. People who judge the book by its cover tend to not realize that there are different facets in life for different kinds of people.

Often when she joins him and his chargers, she would smile at him with gratitude, always a thank you on her lips.

When she had broken down in front of him and Dorian in the Hissing Wastes as she told them of her nightmares caused by demons (which they already knew from Cole) as the reason why she pushed Maxwell away despite the obvious feeling the man had for her he couldn’t help but want to protect her from it. Just like any of their friends, they had grown fond of the warm hearted woman.

When Aela told Dorian about herself during her drunk stupor upon earshot of the taverns regulars, he had to stop Maxwell from intervening with her confession. She needed to let her friends know, for them to understand.

Letting Maxwell know about herself, the things she didn’t want anyone to know, was one step closer for her to move on. She more than anyone else needed someone that would love her unconditionally, throwing caution to the wind, to be loved by someone who truly cares for who she really is.

Since the day she arrived in Haven. Being the spy that he is, observing, trying to see and know everything around him. The Iron Bull had watched every person that tried to come close to her heart, tried to break down her walls. No one else came close to the Inquisitor devotion. It was painfully obvious that it would be Maxwell that would completely bring down her walls.

From the very first time that Maxwell laid his eyes on her as she nestled in his arms, the protectiveness Maxwell would display when it comes to her, the way he listens to every word she uttered, the mischievous and roguish smile the Iron Bull would see when Maxwell banters with her, the goo goo eyes he would throw at her when he think no one could see. Basically, everything that had something to do with Aela.  Everyone who watched on how they would tiptoe around each other, know that they were meant to be.

* * *

 

“How’s he holding up, Tiny?”

Iron Bull looked at Varric as the dwarf watched him standing in the middle of the room, looking at the piano that sat silently underneath the light of the moon from the stained glass. “Aela needs to come back soon, that about sums it up.” He answered earning a sad smile.

“Let’s trust in her, she’ll be back I know it. Might take some time with whatever she is trying to look for, but I’m absolutely positive she’ll make a comeback and it will be flashy.” Varric joked.

Iron Bull agreed and he frowned as there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, that she already did and she was watching over them. But he shook himself out of that thought, ‘To see is to believe’

 


	24. Of Fondness and Memories: Varric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a mistake with the order of the drabbles, this comes after the one with Iron Bull. SORRY >>.<<

_Scritch, scritch scritch_

The sounds of a quill writing on parchment echoed through the silent hall of Skyhold. It was well into the night and most of Skyhold’s denizens were in their rooms getting ready to sleep to face a new day. But not the dwarf sitting by the fire, not when there were letters to write, a manuscript that needed to be finished, something he had put off a little too long. His publisher is going to kill him one of these days. He had promised that he will be creating a new book for the Inquisition, but with the buzz of activity and the disappearance of the Lady Seer, it was hard for him to focus when his friend, the Inquisitor, was devastated.

Renowned author, Varric Tethras never thought that he would join such an organization as the Inquisition, specially when he already had a lot on his plate, handling his own spy organization, the merchant guild, even rebuilding Kirkwall from his last adventures with Hawke is filling his list of shit that needed to be done. No one else seemed to care, if the Seer was here she would distract him with one of her songs.

Varric groaned and leaned back on his chair cursing under his breath. None of the Inner Circle spoke about it to the others but he knows most of them miss her.

Aela with her ready smile, knowing eyes and warmth that always radiated when she was around, a song in her head ready for the situation to lighten the mood. He smirked, she was really formidable in so many ways. A woman who stood against the adversity, modest despite her prowess in her craft, a woman with one of the kindest hearts he’s seen.

There had been times at the most important moments during the whole turmoil of getting ready to gather allies for the Inquisition, if you look hard enough and focus on her you would see her motherly nature as she helped everyone. The little people that were in Haven, taking shelter from the chaos, children, humans, elves, mages, templars, anyone who weren’t wary were taken care of personally by her. She treated everyone with respect and courtesy no matter their situation in life, from the normal foot soldier to the most unscrupulous of nobles to the top of their organization. It was one of the traits that endeared her to Maxwell, besides falling in his arms from a rift forming out of nowhere.

But not him, he didn’t miss any of it, even if she tried to hide from the others so she wouldn’t get reprimanded, it was unmistakably her. He had watched her from the start and one could say he was her silent guardian from the moment she had arrived. As a writer, he couldn’t pass up a character study, she was a model, a hero in her own right, but it didn’t show at the first few days of her stay. Varric had seen a twinkle in her eye as she took everything around her, it was the same look Hawke during their adventures, a want for change. But she was shy and being from another world doesn’t make it easy for her to move around as much or even talk to anyone. So in the first few days as she was getting comfortable, he took it upon himself to get her to relax, and that’s when she removed the walls around her bit by bit.

He picked up the bottle of dwarven ale, wanting the bitter taste to fill his mouth as he felt the hole in his chest from missing another fried. He had put it down on the ground lest he knock it over and ruined all the work he did. He put it to his lips only to realize that it was already empty, he let out a defeated sigh. He had finished it earlier and had been too engrossed in his work to get another.

He stood up, grunting as his stubby legs gained back the blood flow that had been cut from sitting down all day. He headed outside to get a bit of fresh air to clear his head and the solemn atmosphere that was starting to fill his little space. He walked towards Herald’s Rest sneaking a bottle of wine from one of the crates that were waiting to be stored inside. He climbed the stairs to the battlements to look over the horizon.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, the sky was expansive, the light of the moon and stars dotting the velvet of the night. He closed his eyes as he remembered it was a night such as this, when he first her sing.

* * *

 

Aela was staring up at the sky, her eyes filled with wonder, her mouth slightly open as she took in the night sky. Varric looked at her a smirk on his lips, “Haven’t seen the night sky before?” he asked. She looked at him and smiled, “I have, its just different here from where I’m from, the city lights tend to outshine the stars, I couldn’t really enjoy them. But here,” she looked around them a few people milling about having finished dinner. “Even the fire couldn’t dim the stars.”

Varric nodded, he could understand what she meant, sometimes back in Kirkwall the lights would tend to do that, it was only when they were out of the city was he able to see the light from the stars. At that moment, surrounded by his friends that he realized that he was lucky for being a dwarf born above the ground.

He heard the strumming of the lute, a song he hadn’t heard before, he looked away from the night sky and looked at Aela who had picked up the instrument, strumming and plucking the notes of a song. “Do you sing?” he asked, intrigued by a small discovery from the other worlder.

She nodded, still looking up at the sky. She looked distracted as she swayed along with the melody. The repetitive and unfamiliar chords of the song had started to catch the attention of the people around them, he watched as they inched a little nearer to here, expecting a song.

Aela didn’t disappoint unaware of the audience, she took a breath and sang.

 _All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing just how blind I’ve been_  
_Now im here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now im here suddenly i see_  
_Standing here its all so clear im where im meant to be_

Varric’s eyes widened as he heard her voice, it was heartfelt and her voice surrounded him like a warm blanket. The sound of her voice echoed, bouncing of the walls around them. She had closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she swayed with the song. Varric noticed the noise from the tavern had stopped and a few shuffling of feet were heard.

She continued to sing the song and a lot more of the people gathered around the campfire. He saw Cassandra inching closer, curious on who was causing the quiet from the rest of Haven, along with some of the other members of the circling. He was surprised to even see Solas listening, with his eyes closed, his posture relaxed as he leaned against the wall behind her. Even the Iron Lady had come out from the chantry to listen. Iron Bull, Blackwall and Sera had come out of the tavern to watch her, the qunari sitting beside him.

She had opened her eyes and Varric saw the surprise in her eyes as she took in the crowd that gathered. Despite that she continued to sing with more vigor.

 _And at last i see the light_  
_And its like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last i see the light_  
_And its like the sky is new_  
_And its warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different now that I see you_

She had strum the last note, her voice whispering the last word and was rewarded with an applause. They cajoled her to sing another and she had surprised them with another heartfelt song. Varric felt goosebumps rise in his arms as she sang, which made him look up to see the Herald looking at her intently, like a ray of light to his darkness, as the burden of command and fate of the people was placed on his shoulders.

At that moment, Varric was sure, Maxwell Trevelyan had it bad for Aela.

* * *

 

“Master Tethras?”

Varric was shaken from his reminiscing by a voice he was very much familiar with. He looked behind him to see the Commander of the Inquisition, Cullen Rutherford walking towards him. He was wearing a lose beige tunic and brown pants, it would seem that even the restless Commander was going to retire for the night. He heard a bark and saw that Duchess, the mabari Aela had given him was trotting along behind him. “What are you doing up here, with a bottle of wine no less.”

Varric shrugged his shoulders and took a drink, “Just taking a breather, paperwork tends to do that.”

Cullen just nodded as the dwarf returned to looking up at the sky. Comfortable silence descended between the two of them as they took in the cold night breeze. Varric was the first to break it, “Hey Curly.”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember when the Seer first sang back in Haven?”

Cullen smirked, “Yes, fondly, if I’m safe to say. She had made quite the impression.”

Cullen looked up at the sky remembering the sight, as mages and templars came together unaware that the one they were standing beside to was their ‘nemesis’ as they listened to Aela sing.

Definitely a sight to behold, “She had boosted the morale of the men by a large margin. The next day, they had done their laps with more enthusiasm and vigor that I've ever seen from them. Never heard any complaints.” He answered, nostalgia in his tone, he raised a brow at the chuckling dwarf. “Is there something funny?”

Varric shook his head, “I’m just not quite sure, if its because of the singing or because she had glowed when she did. I don’t think any of the soldiers we’re blind to her pretty face. And” he looked slyly at the commander, “They weren’t the only ones that had a crush on her.”

Despite the dim light, Varric could see the blush that bloomed from the commander’s cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I..ugh..” he stuttered making the dwarf laugh. “You’re secret’s safe with me, Curly. I won’t tell anyone that you had the hots for the Seer.” He said and with a few gulps, finished the bottle of wine. “Well, I’d better get going then. I need to at least finish a few more letters. Good night, Curly.”

  
Cullen watched as the dwarf went down the stairs. He huffed, trying to shake off the blush that he knew had risen to his cheeks. Duchess touched his hand with her nose, her head tilting to the side in question. He looked fondly at the mabari and rubbed the top of her head, “I’m alright girl, just thinking.”

The mabari whined and licked his hand again, making him chuckle, “Alright, alright. Let’s go for another round the battlements then it’s time for us to go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow.”

Duchess responded with an affirmative and took the lead, continuing the route they were following during most of their night walks.

Cullen started to hum to himself as he looked up at the night sky, remembering the song Aela had sung while looking at the night sky. He started thinking of the red haired woman, as her voice reached his ears all the way from his tent outside Haven’s gates.

When he had arrived at the scene of her strumming the lute, he was entranced. Varric was right, she glowed and he had never felt as warm as he was that night. It was also the time when he realized that he had a small crush for the mysterious and beautiful other worlder.

“All at once everything looks different now that I see you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away again by you my dear readers! Love you guys!
> 
> Keep the creative juices flowin~~
> 
> Song: I see the light - Tangled
> 
> Lets all hope that I continue with the pace I'm going right now. May I ask if these small chapters are ok for you? please comment if they arent so I could improve it.
> 
> Currently working on Cullen's


	25. Of Crushes and Memories: Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!  
> Two chapters for y'all 
> 
> Now I can sleep <3

_Breathe Cullen._

His head was pounding, the withdrawals don’t happen as often as before but it still pains him. Breathing helps him concentrate on his work, but sometimes his vision blurs. The stress from managing the soldiers, the paperwork, the meetings, the constant bustle of messenger coming in and out of his office, it was going to drive him mad.

_Breathe slowly through your nose. Hold it to the count of three_

_One..Two..Three and let it out through your mouth. That’s it_

He kept repeating his breathing exercises, he knows how important it was especially when you’re fighting or training. But this was for him to relax and it would always calm him. Aela taught it to him, when the attacks were at its worst.

Now it was due to lack of sleep, the walk with Duchess usually helped him to relax but it doesn’t always work. Speak of the dog and she shall appear, Duchess walked beside him and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “I’m going to be fine, girl. Don’t worry.”

The door opened to the sight of Scout Jim, holding a clipboard with a few documents on it. He saluted, “Commander, it is time for your meeting with the Inquisitor.”

Cullen looked up at the messenger, he winced as the pounding in his head started again, more painfully this time. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he continued his breathing exercises, Duchess pressing herself against his leg, sitting on his foot, like she was telling him not to leave.

The gesture and the look he got from the mabari made him remember one time when he had fallen to his knees as the headaches were almost as painful as what he was feeling now. Aela had come to deliver the message for a meeting personally as she had come from the ramparts from her morning stroll.

_“Cullen!” Aela exclaimed in alarm as he fell to his knees beside his desk as he was starting to walk towards the door to head for another war meeting. Her gold eyes were filled with concern as she kneeled beside him, her warm hand touching his cold cheeks. He clenched his fists feeling pathetic and weak. He didn’t want her nor anyone to see him on his knees, rendered helpless by his withdrawals._

_“We need to get to the meeting, Lady Seer.” He grunted as he tried to stand, she helped him up, but instead of going to the door, she led him towards his chair. “Sit!” she hissed pushing down on his shoulders. He was about to protest when her hands glowed blue and she started massaging his temples making him moan with pleasure._

_“After I’m done, with this, I’ll tell them to hold off the meeting for this afternoon instead, you haven’t been sleeping have you, Commander?” she scolded as she continued whatever she was doing. He couldn’t think straight as her fingers soothed him making him relax, he just grunted a response making her chuckle._

_After a few minutes of silence, she spoke in a soft whisper “We know what you are going through and we understand fully. I personally know what you are going through.”_

_He was about to protest, but he was shushed by a look. “You don’t have to pretend that you are always in top form, even Josei and Leliana have their off days. It’s ok to have a day off, no one is going to get in trouble or get killed, not when I’m here.”_

_Cullen chuckled weakly, as she pulled away slowly having finished the work. He felt better already. “Why do you have to be morbid?”_

_“Because I can, and I got a chuckle out of you.” Aela said grinning at him, her hands on her hips. The stance reminded him of his sister Mia. “Now stay put, if you move a damn muscle, I will tie you to your bed.”_

_The threat was acknowledged and he didn’t move an inch until she came back with a basket of food. She put down the basket with a loud thump on his desk moving the papers out of the way. She crossed her arms as he looked up at her curiously. “You didn’t even have breakfast, I think we should write a letter to your sister, telling her that her brother is a stubborn arse who doesn’t know how to take care of himself.” She said, tapping her foot. She wasn’t joking_

_She really was like Mia, “Andraste preserve me, Please, anything but that.”_

Cullen chuckled under his breath, soft enough that the messenger didn’t hear him, He looked at the man and said in a whisper, “Scout Jim, can you please tell them that I’m currently indisposed, and if it’s possible to move the meeting for this afternoon. I just have to catch up on sleep.”

Jim the messenger looked up surprise at him, but nodded. “Rest well, sir. You deserve it once and awhile.” He saluted and walked out the door hurriedly to bring the message.

 

Cullen let out a breath and climbed up his ladder, Duchess following him up. It would always be a wonder for him how smart she is, she had figured out how to climb from watching him all the time. He took off his armor and lay it down on the ground beside him just within reach, just in case.

When he lay down on the bed, the mabari followed suit and laid down beside him keeping him warm from the cold morning breeze going through the unpatched roof. Cullen closed his eyes, the withdrawal episode made him think of the Lady Seer, from the time back in Haven and their journey towards Skyhold.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she had fallen from the rift, with the insistence of the Herald to let her join their discussion to have her prove herself, they found her guidance and counsel was invaluable to their cause. She would point them to the right direction, to gain influence within the areas they’ve already found that the tasks were easily done since she was able to tell them of the possible outcomes, though a little cryptic.

In between her training with Solas and Vivienne, she would always politely ask if she could join their discussion whenever they have the time. Despite his wariness of her being a mage, he found her to be a good conservationist. Though there was a time that he thinks that Aela was making fun of him, with the knowledge of his ‘chronic shyness’ as per Varric description.

He was looking over some paperworks while looking over the training of the new recruits that had arrived. Aela walked hesitantly towards him peeking up at him through her lashes. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Commander, may I ask a question, I’m quite curious about templars.”

He looked up at her his brows raised, “Do you not already know of templars having known of..” he waved his hand in a circle gesturing with the entirety of Haven, “the Inquisition’s story.”

She nodded as she put a hand behind her back, “Yes, but then it still different if I ask an ex-templar like yourself. I can’t just ask anyone outright, some of your men don’t seem to like me.” She said gesturing towards the other templars that were eyeing her carefully.

Cullen glared at them and they looked away continuing with their training. “Alright, Lady Aela, what would you like to know that you can’t ask the others.”

Aela grinned brightly up at him and he felt his heart beat a little stronger, “Do templars take vows? I swear to the Maker blah blah blah?”

Cullen smirked and shook his head, it was a common question that civilians tend to ask him back then. “There’s a vigil first, you’re meant to be at peace but you’re life is about to change, when it’s over you give yourself to the life of service, that’s when you are given a philtre, you’re first draught of..” he paused as he gulped making Aela tilt her head worry in her eyes, He continued, willing the shaking of his voice to disappear, “Draught of Lyrium and its power.”

She hummed nodding up at him, and he continued when she didn’t speak, “As templars we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement, our lives belong to the maker and the path we have chosen.”

She smiled softly at him, “That is admirable, I respect the templars and their devotion.” She said quietly, making him look at her, surprising him with her statement. “Not all would think the way you do, I know you already know of what had happened in Kirkwall. Templars have in a way, lost the respect from the people.” He said soberly.

Aela frowned, she crossed her arms. “I do, but that doesn’t change anything. You have chosen a life of service and sacrifice.” She shook her head trying to dispel the solemn mood.

“Though I am quite curious, Commander” She smirked up at him making him raise a brow at the small glint of mischief in her eyes. “Are templars also expected to give up..” she cleared her throat, she gestured for him to lean down towards her. He followed making him smell the scent of soap and lavender on her, “Physical temptations?”

Cullen stuttered, “Physical? Why..” then it hit him and he could feel a blush creeping up to his cheeks. He cleared his throat to shake off the shyness he was feeling at the moment as she looked expectantly at him “Why would you..” he cleared his throat again and continued more confidently, he was not going to be shaken by her bold questions. “That’s not expected, Templars can marry a-although there are rules around it and the order must grant permission. “

He paused, “Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but its..uhmm. not required.” He said the last part a little too softly. She grinned, “Have you?”

He could feel the blush at full blast as he felt hot despite the cold, “Me? I..umm” he stuttered unable to give her an answer immediately, she waited patiently and he took a breath of defeat. “No..I’ve taken no such vows.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Maker’s breath..can we speak of something else?”

Aela giggled, and the sound made him smile. It was innocent and so full of mirth; no wonder the Herald had taken such a liking to her. “Thank you very much for answering my questions, Commander Rutherford. I shall take my leave.” She curtsied and skipped towards Varric, Iron Bull, Blackwall and Sera who were watching the whole exchange.

Cullen watched as she animatedly told them something and his eyes widened when he saw a few passing of coin as she stood in front of them. “Andraste’s knicker weasels!” he cursed under his breath. He shook his head at their antics.

Later that same day, she hesitantly knocked on the table outside his tent, her head bowed. He couldn’t help himself from laughing as she fully confessed her crimes and gave him her winnings from the bet, a pouch full of gold and an apology. He forgave her immediately as they were able to prove the others that he wasn’t dense when it comes to women’s advances.

 

It was a blessing in disguise as the whole event opened a chance for him to get to know the otherworlder better. To look past his prejudices of her for being a mage and to see her as she was, a human being, just like anybody else. The person he had made her out to be disappeared entirely when he heard her sing. Though there is another song that he would always remember.

They had been marching for three days through the snowy mountains of the Frostbacks towards Skyhold, a castle that Solas had found in his travels that would be an ideal place for the Inquisition to call home.

Though their supplies would last them for a week or two, thanks to Aela’s advanced instructions, some of the members of the Inquisition were losing hope. There were murmurs, doubt, spreading through the ranks as they couldn’t see an end to their marching.

Cullen had been going through the perimeter of their camp making sure that the uninjured soldiers were keeping watch and trying to boost the already dwindling morale. He didn’t want to start any more arguments with the other advisors as it wouldn’t help anyone.

To ease the migraine that was forming, he decided to walk towards a clearing he had seen earlier. He noticed someone sitting alone in the moonlight. He was about to approach to join or coax her to join everyone by the fire, when he realized who it was. It was Aela, she was sitting on a blanket looking up at the night sky. With the color of red hair it was impossible for her not to stand out and be recognized.

With tensions running high and the ire of the people still fresh. She had opted to stay away from the camp, either for her personal safety or she didn’t want to deal with any of them. He couldn’t blame her for staying away. Even though he wanted her to stay close and keep warm by the fire with the rest of them, to talk to her again, to apologize for how they all treated her. He could bring himself to catch her attention. He didn’t know how she would react and he didn’t know what he would say to her exactly. The way they all acted, was inexcusable.

As he contemplated on what he would do, Aela started to hum, distracting him from his thoughts. She stood up, making Cullen take a few steps back lest she turns back to head back to her tent and see him. But instead she took a breath and started to sing, her voice singing to such a grand note.

 

_I am on my way I can go the distance_

_I don’t care how far somehow I’ll be strong_

_I know every mile will be worth my while_

_I would go almost everywhere to find where I belong_

Her voice echoed through the night rendering the whole Inquisition camp silent. He stood there relishing at the beauty of her voice and the magical feeling she exudes, watching her sing her heart out, unaware of her audience, some even stopping what they were doing to listen.

 

_Like a shooting star I can go the distance_

_I will search the world I will face its harms_

_I don’t care how far I can go the distance_

_Til I find my hero’s welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

 

The lingering sound of her voice continued to echo around them as she panted from the exertion of singing such a powerful song. Everyone was stunned, only the crackling of the fires were heard. The spell was broken when Cullen heard the crunch of snow, turning he saw Dorian walking up towards them.

The mage reached out to her ear and plucked the buds which caught her attention. Dorian then proceeded to gesture his hand behind them. Aela’s eyes widened, her hand on her mouth when she saw Cullen standing not too far from her and the eyes of everyone on her.

There were a few chuckles from her reaction and some giving her an applause, she bowed smiling sheepishly and raised a hand to hide her face as she walked hurriedly away back to her tent.

Safe to say, the next day, spirits were high and everyone had a skip in their step as they hummed the song she had sung. Someone started screeching trying to imitate Aela which caused a few giggles and laughs and a red faced Aela.

* * *

“Cullen are you up there?” Leliana’s voice sounded from Cullen’s office.

Cullen didn’t realize that the pounding headache he had, already stopped and he was relaxed.

He sat up on his bed putting his boots back on, “Yes, I’m coming down.”

“No, no don’t move. I’m coming up” she answered and started to climb up the ladder. Leliana, the Inquisition’s Spymaster stood in front of him, her eyes assessing him. “We were worried, when Scout Jim came in saying that you were indisposed, Josie and Maxwell immediately agreed to just move the meeting for tomorrow instead. Josie even asked me to deliver these healing potions for you” she said putting few bottles by his bedside table.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “I apologize, there would be days that my withdrawals would really affect my performance. But thankfully Aela’s breathing exercise seems to be working.”

Leliana sat beside him, smiling. “That’s good, I’m glad you’re doing okay, Commander.”

They sat there in silence, listening to the denizens of Skyhold waking up to a brand new day. It was broken when Lelaina cleared her throat and gave him a sly smile. “Do you miss her?” Leliana teased, taking Cullen off guard.

“Maker’s breath! Does nothing get past you?” he sighed exasperated, making Leliana laugh. Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. Her laugh was genuine, youthful and full of hope, Aela had described that way, saying that it was how she used to laugh when she was out adventuring with the Hero of Ferelden ten years ago.

He looked down at his hands, “To answer your question, yes I do.”

Leliana nodded, “As do I, It’s feels comforting that we are all missing her, its hard not to miss a friend. It’s even harder not to think about her when the Inquisitor would often leave a space for her beside him.”

Cullen sighed, “I trust her, I believe she will come back when the time is right. Besides,” Cullen gave Leliana a teasing smile, “Who are you going to sing with, since she’s still not here.”

She laughed and pushed against him with her shoulder, “Does nothing get past you, Commander?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me thinks you know who's next? XD
> 
> Song: Disney love medley - go the distance  
> https://youtu.be/zLMeDUBKmBs


	26. Of Songs and Memories: Leliana

The constant sound of fluttering wings in the Rookery was the only sound heard despite the bustle of activity from her scouts and messengers. A few messenger ravens going back and forth with messages attached to them would arrive every so often. None of it, distracted the Spymaster from her work.

The work load would constantly overwhelm the her as their reputation and power grew, but lately she was a little more light hearted. Leliana hummed a tune as she read through multiple letters, jotting down important notes. Back when they were still starting over, there would be a constant furrow on her brow. But lately, though her agents don’t show or voice out their opinion, she has been working and treating them with a more calmer demeanor.

She put down the parchment she was reading and smiled, she had the Inquisitor and the Lady Seer to thank for that. If she didn’t know any better, one would think that they were doing it like a team. Softening her up. She thought back to Haven, when the whole process started. Maxwell Trevelyan despite his flirty attitude concerning women was surprisingly a moral person. He had stopped her hand from killing one of her agents that betrayed them.

* * *

 

Leliana could see Maxwell leaning against the pillar of her tent at the corner of her eye, listening into her conversation with her agent. She ordered to kill the man, to make it clean. That had raised his brow and walked over to her.

“Wait what are you doing?” he said his eyes wide. Leliana rolled her eyes at him, “He betrayed us, he murdered my agent!” she shouted at him earning a few looks from the chantry sisters that were constantly by the fire.

“And you’d kill him just like that?”

“You find fault with my decision?” she growled at him, but Maxwell didnt falter.

“I’m sure most of your decisions are fine, but that one is a little extreme?”

Leliana scoffed and walked up to him, toe to toe glaring up at him, he glared back his ocean blue eyes full of resolve. “Extreme? Butler’s betrayal put our agents in danger, I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.”

“Now is precisely the time for ideals. Our people are not tools to be used and discarded, their lives matter. There must be a way to find out why he did this without resorting to violence.” Maxwell countered, crossing his arms, disapproval in his voice and body language.

“You feel very strongly about this” she sighed, “Very well, I will think of another way to deal with this man.” She turned to her agent that was eyeing his superiors warily, “Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives.” She walked over to her desk her hands holding firmly at the table. “Now if you’re happy, I have more work to do.”

Taking it as a sign to be dismissed, Maxwell turned away. She knew where the Herald was going, it was to the campfire beside the tavern where the otherworlder was sitting strumming her lute. Since she arrived, Maxwell would try to spend time with her as much as possible before continuing with his tasks. He was completely enamored. Leliana sighed and rubbed her temples. If only she had free time like he did, there were a lot of things at stake, she cant falter, she cant fail again. If only Justinia lived. Is this the Maker’s plan, to take everything away from her? The will of the Maker written in the blood of the innocent. It would seem that death was his blessing to all of them.

_Many night's we've prayed_   
_With no proof anyone could hear_   
_In our hearts a hopeful song_   
_We barely understood,_   
_Now we are not afraid_   
_Although we know there's much to fear_   
_We were moving mountains_   
_Long before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles_  
 _When you believe_  
 _Though hope is frail_  
 _It's hard to kill_  
 _Who knows what miracles_  
 _You can achieve_  
 _When you believe_  
 _Somehow you will_  
 _You will when you believe_  


Leliana’s eyes widened, the lulling and soft way Aela sang made her chest hurt. The accuracy and the feeling put into her singing, how she wished she could sing again, she tried whenever she was left alone but simply singing without heart left her hollow. When she heard Aela sing for the first time a few nights ago, she couldn’t help but envy her.

She shook her head as the singing continued, Leliana didn’t want to admit that the song was beautiful, a song of faith and praise, and the boisterous part before the end of the song, had brought a few bouts of clapping from the people around her.

After the song was done, Leliana caught herself humming the song, it was stuck in her head. She shook herself, she had more work that needed to be done. It frustrated her a little that the song continued to play in her mind even after a few days. Aela singing it when it was being requested by the some members of the chantry didn’t help in erasing the song from her head.

But the song did help, at the most dire and hopeless moment of the Inquisition. Their trek towards Skyhold was the moment Leliana found and remembered her passion for singing again.

Despite the scorn that the rest of the people felt for the Lady Seer, she would always brave their glares to sing with the children’s tent during the night, either be a lullaby or an enjoyable song to distract them from their weariness.

At that time, Leliana was walking away from another argument with the rest of the advisors, it has been a week since they started their journey, the cold and threat of being attacked out in the open was stressing her out and the other's worries didn’t help her one bit with thinking about a solution or a strategy to combat the possibility of it. They weren’t in good terms with the Seer so they couldn't ask for her opinion. Personally she didn’t particularly like her at that moment, a lot of things could have been avoided if she only was straight forward, though there were points to Maxwell’s argument, there should have been another way to..

“Could you sing again, that song about faith, Lady Aela? The one the chantry sisters keep on requesting.” Leliana heard one of the children say as she had come near the fire where they were all gathered along with the woman in question.

Aela smiled softly at the child and nodded, “I would love to, You already know the lyrics to the song right? Join me at the chorus and the happy part okay?” The children nodded, grins on their faces. They sat closer to her making her giggle. She started to sing, Leliana stopped to listen, at least for a little while she wants to breathe and unburdened herself. As Aela sang the chorus, they overheard some people bad mouthing her in loud voices, making the woman almost stop from singing.

Leliana frowned and glared at them, making them take a few steps back, using the pause, Leliana took a breath and sang, walking slowly towards Aela and the children.

 _In this time of fear_   
_When prayer so often proved in vain_  
 _Hope seemed like the summer birds_  
 _Too swiftly flown away_

Aela looked up at Leliana with wide eyes as she sang the second verse, the Nightingale’s voice echoed around them surprising the people who were talking badly about the Seer, silencing them completely, making them retreat. Aela grinned and provided a voice accompaniment which made the song more pleasing and beautiful.

 _Yet now I'm standing here_   
_With heart so full I can't explain_  
 _Seeking faith and speaking words_  
 _I never thought I'd say_  


They looked at each other, Aela’s eyes twinkling as they sang the chorus. Their voices carried over to the rest of the camp, bringing in a few people and the rest of the Inner Circle and the Herald to listen in. Maxwell's smiled softly and nodded at her when they caught each other's eyes.  
  
_There can be miracles_  
 _When you believe_  
 _All hope is frail_  
 _Its hard to kill_  
 _Who knows what miracles_  
 _You can achieve_  
 _Somehow you will_  
 _You will when you believe_

With the last word of the chorus, the children who now know the song by heart, sang the next part, there high voices started out as whispers, and as Aela and Leliana joined them, it grew louder and louder as they repeated the lyrics clapping. Bit by bit they were joined by the adults with their clapping.    
  
_A-shir-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-oh_  
 _(I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)_  
 _A-shir-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-oh_  
 _(I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)_  
 _Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai_  
 _(Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial)_  
 _Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh_  
 _(Who is like You, majestic in holiness)_  
 _Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_  
 _(In Your Love, You lead the people You redeemed)_  
 _Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_  
 _(In Your Love, You lead the people You redeemed)_  
 _A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, A-shi-ra......._  
  
Leliana and Aela who were now standing in front of each other sang the chorus, their voices the loudest as almost everyone sang along with them. Their hearts aflame, smiles on their faces as the hope that was flickering was yet again sparked alive by the Seer.

 _There can be miracles_  
_When you believe_  
 _Though hope is frail_  
 _Its hard to kill_  
 _Who knows what miracles_  
 _You can achieve_  
 _When you believe_  
 _Somehow you will_  
 _Now you will_  
 _You will when you believe......_  
  
_You will when you believe_  


After the song finished, and everyone returned back to their tasks or tents. Aela slowly took Leliana’s gloved hands smiling gently at her, though hesitant. “It’s good to hear your beautiful voice again, Lady Nightingale. I’ve missed it, thank you. Let us sing again when you have the time or when you feel stressed out.”

Leliana smirked, Aela was about to turn away from her to usher the children back to their bed rolls, when Leliana stopped her by touching her arm. “I am curious, the part, where the children were singing, I don’t know that language, what did it mean?”

Aela looked at her sheepishly, “It’s Hebrew, a language from my world. The song is about praise and faith. It meant, ‘I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously. Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial. Who is like You, majestic in holiness. In Your Love, You lead the people You redeemed’.”

Leliana’s eyes widened and repeated the last sentence, “In your love you lead the people you redeemed.”

Aela nodded, “It’s very appropriate is it not?” She looked over to Maxwell who was playing with the children, laughing as they were piling on him, asking for him to carry all of them. Leliana didn’t miss the fond smile on her lips. Having felt the look she was giving her, Aela looked back up to her, “To the Herald leading us towards Skyhold, the guidance, and the safe journey that we are having. It is like the Maker is watching over us.”

At the confused look she got from the statement, Aela continued to explain, “Not everything would make sense at first, there would be different kinds of trials, we might lose people we love along the way but there are higher beings, I think, that protect us despite being put to the test.” She smiled at the shocked look on Leliana’s face.

“Do you believe in the Maker, do you have him back in your world?” she asked, curious.

Aela thought for a minute, “We come with different names, but the teachings are the same. You just need to believe that everything is going to be alright and to have faith in the god you believe in that they would watch over you, to have faith in the people around you and work with you.” Aela smiled and bowed at her, when Leliana didn’t speak after awhile, stunned by her statement. “I will take my leave, Lady Nightingale and thank you again.” With that she was left standing by the campfire.

* * *

“Leliana..Leliana?”

The spymaster looked up at the Lady Ambassador who was shaking her gently from her reverie. “Are you alright? You didn’t return from checking on Cullen earlier, was he really sick? Did he give you a fever or something?” Josephine said, putting a hand on her friend’s forehead.

Leliana held her hand, grinning at her mothering “I’m fine Josie, just thinking of what song could relax me, the paperwork is a little too much today and with the meeting being put off, I have to organize them before I lay them on the Commander’s lap tomorrow. He just needs to sleep”

Josephine giggled, “Our commander has always pushed himself too hard. I’m glad everything is okay. Would you like to join me for afternoon tea, and maybe sing a song for me.”

Leliana stood up and nodded, “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: When you believe from the Prince of Egypt


	27. Of Nobles and Memories: Josephine

“Is the Lady Seer still not here? We have travelled all the way from Val Royeaux to the mountains to see her!” A noble woman screeched haughtily, shouting at the Lady Ambassador. “We will not leave until we have consulted her counsel.”

Josephine Montilyet had her mask on, a cool and composed look undeterred as the woman continued to shout her lungs out. The people who were watching the whole exchange looked on in amazement at the Lady Ambassador’s control. After the woman stopped panting at the exertion, it was Josephine’s turn to speak.

“As was already mentioned, my lady. The Seer is currently unavailable, with the threat of Corypheus finished, she had taken this chance to discover more of her powers. She did not tell us of her whereabouts, more likely that she may be left in peace. I remember her exact words were as per her letter to us ‘To aid in the betterment of the nations, meditation and self discovery is an essential part to foresee a brighter future.’” Josephine paused as the woman was about to speak again. “If we try to disrupt her, we might not be able to aid you in whatever she might see of your circumstances.”

That shut up the woman and she harrumphed walking to the door, “Very well, we shall stay here for a few more days before we depart. We expect some compensation Lady Ambassador.”

Josephine tried not to roll her eyes, “Of course, I hope you enjoy your day still.”

She walked over to the door leading to her office, her back straight and her face in its regal neutrality. She closed the door and groaned, leaning her head back on the door. So early in the morning and she is already dealing with work.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. She looked over to the vase beside her, where yet again there was a bouquet of flowers. ‘Thom had gone hiking again’ she thought reaching out to caress the petals of one of the flowers. ‘He always was very good in making me feel better and to forget about my work.’

“I guess I have Aela to thank for it.”

How she missed Aela. During morning like these when they were to deal with visiting nobles they would huddle together, figuring out how to gain advantage and favors, how to go about with compensating their allies, everything that had to do with diplomatic occurrences. Aela would be there, to help and every so often to pull her away and distract her from the stress along with Blackwall, well now Thom Rainier.

She sighed remembering a similar situation with the Lady Seer. Being from another world with limited encounter with nobility, as she had shared before, she was able to handle herself quite well in front of a not so amiable person. It was an admirable trait, being able to switch from being a fun loving person, vulgar as any of their comrades to a full fledged lady of the court that could charm anyone with honeyed words and well placed compliments that would put any young noble woman to shame if compared to each other.

Though there was one incident that she was fond of.

* * *

“Will this never end? How long do I have to do this for, to have Leliana be satisfied?”

Josephine giggled as the Seer whined, slumping by her desk as she reads through some requests piled on to her right. “Words travel fast about you Aela, if we are to prevent the assassination of the Empress, we are need of a few favors from some of nobles that we may garner a good reputation and possibly get an invitation to join the masquerade ball this year without having to pull too many strings.”

Aela groaned, “With an otherworlder falling out of a rift with powers of ‘foresight’, the commodity of such a foreign entity is alluring.” She said, trying to imitate Leliana’s tone of voice. Josephine chuckled, “Exactly.” The door opened and a messenger saluted, announcing that a noble man from Orlais had arrived asking for the two of them. “At once was what he said.” The messenger added.

Aela rolled her eyes and begrudgingly stood from where she was sitting, as Josephine sighed. Those kinds of messages tend to come from spoiled and entitled people. Aela had spent the whole day entertaining nobles, and she had to admit that even she was getting quite tired.

They stepped outside, Aela standing regally, her mask of grace and propriety on as she walked towards their guest. Josephine had to admire her attitude, she would definitely be an excellent player of The Game.

But it would seem she had spoken too soon. The conversation was, for lack of a better word, infuriating as the noble was in a racist tirade while they were being served by different races throughout their afternoon tea. His opinion of Dorian who had come close to welcome him graciously, had grated on her and Aela’s nerves. After the tevinter mage left, he immediately started to voice out the inappropriateness of being talked to by a mage. It would have been fine if it were just a passing opinion but it continued for such a lengthy time, his voice booming catching a few looks from the other people milling about the hall.

Josephine noticed sparks surrounding Aela’s person as she tried to calm herself. It was no secret that she was very close to the mage, and from the reports that Maxwell would write of their expeditions, Aela is very protective of all of them. Josephine looked at Aela’s face from the corner of her eye, dreading the look in them but was surprised, despite the animosity there was still a smile on her face. Yet her golden eyes told a different story as they were boring into the man’s eyes.

“How about you, Seer, what do you think of these tevinters coming into our lands.” The noble asked a smirk on his lips. It was a bad question and Josephine braced herself, as Aela just smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

“I am truly sorry for you then sir,” she started making the noble tilt his head at the sarcasm lacing her voice, “and for those you meet that have to endure such idle conversations that criticize other people’s background, fashion or existence.” She said sweetly, making the man sputter and turn red.

“The Inquisition does not judge or condemn the people who come to us. We consider every one of our people who stay, as FRIENDS and ALLIES. So we do not tolerate or take kindly to racism here in Skyhold, even IF you are of noble birth. We do not condemn our people even if the deeds of a select few, or their appearance be a measurement of one’s worth, all of us are equal and only want to bring order to chaos our world is facing. No one is better than the other, we are all one of the same”

Josephine took a steadying breath as Aela stood up from her seat. “Also, please do remember that you are in our domain thus our rules apply to whoever steps through our gates, even if you are our guest.”

There was a deafening silence.

“Now if you will excuse me, I am in need of a drink and better company to rinse out the taste, of having even spoken to a narrow minded and petty human being such as yourself.” She curtsied and walked gracefully outside.

Varric let out a chuckle, immediately masking it into a cough as the people in the hall were stunned and silent from her outburst. The Orlesian noble was spitting and sputtering at being talked down to that Josephine had to put up her hand in a calming gesture, “I apologize in behalf of our Seer, it has been a very stressful week, and she has been working with the Inquisitor going back and forth in the field.” She soothed, but he started to scream in indignation.

Josephine tried to do damage control and was fortunate enough to have Lady Vivienne come to her aid her with appeasing the Orlesian. With a few words from the Enchanter, he was convinced not to make a scene out of the whole event, though the color drained out of the man’s face from whatever Vivienne had whispered in his ear.

To appease the other nobles that were watching Josephine had opted to satisfy his needs to stay for awhile in the company of Vivienne, to the noble’s horror and to Vivienne’s delight, a Cheshire cat grin bloomed from her lips. The man was then pulled away towards the courtyard by the mage, murmurs erupting from the rest at the fate of the unfortunate man, in the hands of the “Iron Lady”. They were aware that the enchantress was very doting and motherly to the Lady Seer, and they started to speculate of what would come off of these turn of events.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, the tongue wagging is already starting and she was dreading the work that will be done. Despite the unsavoury outcome, Josephine was worried for Aela, she doesn’t blame her. If she was in her position, having to listen to someone bad mouth a friend, even she would react that way, but still she would need to lightly scold her. For the sake of diplomacy.

She headed towards the Herald’s rest, she knew that other than the ramparts and her quarters. Aela’s go to place for calming herself would be the tavern. There were cheers and laughter that erupted from it and she couldn’t but be curious.

When she walked through the door, the sight of Aela with her hair that was previously pulled up into an elegant bun, now let down, cascading behind her back in its red splendour, holding onto a lute, plucking a cheery tune as she was standing on a table made her dread what was coming, the mischievous look on her face was speaking volumes and she felt powerless from stopping what was to come next. Aela took a breath and sang:

 _Look inside_  
_Look inside your tiny mind_  
_Now look a bit harder_  
_'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_  
_So you say_  
_It's not okay to be gay_  
_Well I think you're just evil_  
_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_  
_Your point of view is medieval_

Her audience leaned closer as she prolonged the last note, with a grin she sang in a loud voice

 _Fuck you_  
_Fuck you very, very much_  


The whole tavern erupted with laughter and cheers as she continued to sing the chorus of the song.

 _'Cause we hate what you do_  
_And we hate your whole crew_  
_So please don't stay in touch_

She signalled for them to repeat after her, and the people joined in without hesitation.

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_  
_And it's getting quite late_  
_So please don't stay in touch_

Josephine just watched wide eyed as she pranced about the tavern, singing the rest of the song. She was speechless. Another bout of laughter rolled over the tavern as she sang the chorus, louder than the first time.

Aela then sat on a barrel slowing down, sitting by Dorian whose eyes were twinkling with mirth, sarcasm then started to ooze from her singing.

 _You say, you think we need to go to war_  
_Well you're already in one,_  
_'Cause its people like you_  
_That need to get slew_  
_No one wants your opinion_  


The audience joined in her singing, Iron Bull and the chargers singing along at the raunchy chorus, their voices reaching outside.

 _Fuck you_  
_Fuck you very, very much_  
_'Cause we hate what you do_  
_And we hate your whole crew_  
_So please don't stay in touch_  
  
_Fuck you_  
_Fuck you very, very much_  
_'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_  
_So please don't stay in touch_  
  
_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_  
_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

The whole tavern cheered as she finished her song and returned to sitting down beside Maxwell who was laughing, slamming his hand on the table at the raunchy song. ‘So this is where he was hiding.’ Josephine sighed and walked towards her, who was now downing a tankard of ale.

After the scene she had made in front of nobility then her singing about it, Josephine dreaded that it might result in unsavoury results and opinions about her attitude, and they can’t risk their reputation from plummeting, especially since there was a lot at stake.

She cleared her throat, Aela winced as she turned slowly to look at the ambassador, an apologetic look on her face. Maxwell looked over at Josephine as he drank his ale, there was a look in his ocean blue eyes saying that he knew what had happened, but Josephine was unfazed.

“Lady Aela..” she said in a scolding tone, “May we speak outside?”

Aela bit her lip and stood up slowly, “Oh you are in so much trouble!” Sera cackled from the second floor. Aela raspberried that made the rogue peel into bouts of laughter. Before she was completely out of the door, she turned towards the crowd and bowed, “Thus is the fate of a rebel!” she shouted making the whole tavern laugh.

As soon as they were a few ways away, Aela whispered “I apologize, Lady Josephine, Were we too loud?”

Josephine sighed, “Yes you were.”

Aela bit her lip, kicking a pebble that was under her shoe. “I’m sorry about earlier, I just..snapped. I’m usually good with people, working at the pub back on earth sometimes people can become quite unsavoury and stuff and I was able to survive with nothing but wit and a shot of whiskey to shut them up. I know how to deal with them, and I know what’s at stake. I just can’t take it when they take a jab at our friends.”

Josephine softened and smiled she hugged Aela. “I know, and you don’t have to worry. Madame de Fer and I had done damage control. All I ask is that we take this as a..lesson to think about the next time we encounter such people.”

Aela nodded and Josephine smirked, “Besides, Lady Vivienne seemed to have it all under control, he was a real ass.”

Aela gasped, doing a mock offended gesture, “Lady Ambassador! Language!”

“I’m glad the two of you are getting along.” A deep voice said making the two women look at Maxwell grinning at the both of them. Aela rolled her eyes at him, “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Josephine watched as the two of them bantered and laughed, as they were making goo goo eyes at each other, there feeling for each other being worn on their sleeves. Josephine rolled her eyes, if only Maxwell could see how Aela really felt for him, he would jump into courtship and the Seer wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, mostly because the Inquisitor would be relentless while being a gentleman about it.

Josephine smiled at them sighing as they were wrapped up in their own world. If only..

* * *

“My lady?”

Josephine looked up from her papers and gave a smile, as Blackwall walked towards her bringing a bouquet of the wild flowers he would often bring to her. She stood up, a blush coloring her cheeks as he took her hand and kissed it. “Are you well? I knocked a few times and it took awhile for you to respond.” Blackwall asked, his brows furrowed with concern, his eyes scanning her face trying to see what was wrong.

She just smiled and caressed his cheek, he nuzzled it. “I just remembered Aela.”

Blackwall hummed, “I miss her as well, my lady. I’m worried for her and Maxwell. He has been holding up quite well, but sooner or later, I feel like he’s going to bolt soon.”

Josephine smiled sadly. “I know, I always see it in his eyes. But I’m positive that wherever she is, she’s watching out for him. She is a ‘Seer’ after all.”

Blackwall chuckled, “That she is.” He cleared his throat and gave her a smile, “Would you care to join me for a walk, I think you need a little bit of fresh air, being cooped up in your office all day.”

Josephine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, “It would be a pleasure, Thom.” She whispered and leaned close to kiss him on his lips, relishing the feeling of his strong arms surrounding her, the troubles from earlier forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fuck you (Explicit) - Lily Allen
> 
> I apologize for the excessive use of profanity, even if it was from a song. Hopefully I didnt Ruffle any jimmys >.<


	28. Of Lovemaking and Memories: Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, two chapters in one day! Yay!

Blackwall opened his eyes slowly as the morning light shone down on his face. His eyes squinted as it hit his eyes. He tried to sit up so he could wash his face but found that he couldn’t move as there was a very warm and very naked person on top of him. He looked down at his chest and smiled softly at the dark skinned woman, sleeping on top of him.

Her dark hair, unfurled from its usual bun, it twisted into curls, a beautiful contrast from his tanned skin to her darker toned, sexy body.

“Maker’s balls,” he whispered softly as he felt something else waking up. There was a groan from the woman and a giggle. She turned and nuzzled on his chest before looking up at him with her chocolate colored eyes. “Good morning to you too, Thom.” She greeted sleepily, her voice husky and warm, making it harder for him to control himself.

He wrapped his arms around her and twisted that he could lie on top of her, making her giggle. “My lady..” his deep voice rumbling in his chest, hinting of doing some ‘morning exercises’

Josephine laughed reaching up, her hands caressing his cheek. “It is a tempting proposition but we have work and I need to sneak up to my office so no one would see me coming out of your loft.” She said sadly.

He grumbled, nuzzling her neck and tickling her sides, trapping her underneath him, “Stay a little while longer, just a few more minutes.”

Josephine huffed, “Alright.”

He grinned and lay on top of her. They lay there in comfortable silence, then he heard her humming. A song that Aela sang, he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander, thinking back to the day he told Josephine everything about himself, about Thom Rainier.

* * *

Blackwall followed Josephine as she pulled him towards her quarters, her hands were warm, just like the night when he had told her about who he really was. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, what he would do if she turned him away. A hideous man like him, a murderer, a liar, but then he wanted to tell her. And tell her he did and to the rest. Everything had worked out in the end just like what Aela told him.

He was brought back to the present as Josephine smiled at him inviting him inside, Blackwall could have sworn that there was a giggle and a feeling of being watched. But he shrugged it off, his lady was his focus tonight.

Every morning since that fatefulnight, they would head towards the Herald’s Rest to get breakfast. Though there was food provided in the castle itself, as much as possible he wanted to spend as much time with his lady before she returns to her work. Right now he didn’t want to share Josephine with anyone.

They would always walk leisurely down the steps during the morning, relishing in their time together, the back of their hands almost touching.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as they act like young lovers afraid and shy of physical contact when just last night they had savoured the warmth of the other.

When they arrived and waited for the tavern girl to bring them their food, Blackwall put a hand on top of Josephine’s hand, making her look at him. She smiled and turned over her hand for them to hold each other’s hand under the table as the other people who reside in tavern were chatting around them.

The sound of a melodious song caught his attention and saw Aela plucking the strings of her lute smiling as she saw their two hands joined together underneath the view of everyone else. She looked at him and winked, making him chuckle and shake his head.

The red head pouted at him and raised a mischievous brow. Aela wiggled her eyebrows at him that made Iron Bull sputter and laugh, at the suggestive look she was giving. She took a breath and started to sing. As always whenever she started to sing, the Herald’s Rest would become quiet.

 _So many times out there_  
_I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night_  
_They had a kind of glow around them_  
_It almost looked like heaven's light_

Blackwall’s eyes widened at the lyrics of the song, Aela had seen them together, the night he admitted his identity to Josephine! He groaned and Josephine having followed what Aela was singing started to blush.

Satisfied, Aela grinned and continued, Her sweet voice caressed their heart strings, the song was heartfelt and romantic.

 _I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow_  
_Though I might wish with all my might_  
_No face as hideous as my face_  
_Was ever meant for heaven's light_

The meaning of the song hitting him at how accurate it was, Josephine squeezed his hand and he looked at her, just as Aela sang the next part of the song, His lady smiled at him and he knew that he could never let this woman go.

 _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_  
_And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright._  
_I dare to dream that she might even care for me_  
_And as I ring these bells tonight_  
_My cold dark tower seems so bright_  
_I swear it must be Heaven's light_.

As she finished plucking the last notes of the song. There was an applause and a few sniffling sounds from the crowd and she bowed smiling at them, when she looked over to the door. The smile fell from her face.

Blackwall looked over to who had caused it and saw Maxwell who was staring at her. He saw her bite her lip and turned away from the Inquisitor’s gaze. She stood up and walked over to Maryden thanking her letting her borrow it from the umpteenth time.

After that instead of joining them as she usually did, she climbed up the stairs, ignoring his and Iron Bull’s calls.

They all watched as the Inquisitor followed her up the stairs. Though his steps were even, almost languid showing that he was not rushing, his face had a hurried look.  
There was a tension in the air and in the set of his shoulders, anyone would be able to deny that despute what they try to show the public, there was something wrong between them.

They tried to listen carefully, a few murmurs were heard then after awhile the Inquisitor came down a sad look on his face leaving the tavern without any other word.

Blackwall exchanged a look with Josephine who sighed. "The Inquisitor and the Lady Seer had misunderstanding at the war table yesterday."

Blackwall clenched his fist, he stood up intending to go up to Aela or Maxwell whichever one would be willing to listen.  
Josephine held on to his arm, "None of this is your fault." He looked down at her, "I can't let two of our friends be. One who knows and convinced him to come out clean and another who accepted him without question. What kind of friend am I if I let this be?"

Josephine smiled sadly, "I know, but this is between them. They will be alright, I've seen the two of them argue before and in the end, they reconcile. We just need to be there when they need us."

Blackwall sat back down, the guilt still eating him.

  


Days had gone by and still the two of them circled each other and ended up hurting each other more in the process.

Blackwall could see the yearning they had for each other and he could understand why they would hesitate. There was a lot at stake, they weren’t sure if they’ll survive.

The burden of command and the responsibilities they both carry on their shoulders was enough to not add romance into the mix.

But they had to see it, sooner or later that no one is meant to be alone. He himself realized it when he found his lady.

At the Hissing Wastes after their argument, Maxwell threw himself into the line of fire. Like a madman that lost his will to live. He grit his teeth at his stupidity, angry wouldn’t cut it, he was livid.

He defended and shielded the Inquisitor even if he always jumped in ahead, which didn’t make it any easier for them, that they almost lost the battle. After they won the skirmish, he grabbed a hold of Maxwell, picking him up by his collar shaking him.

“Have you gone mad?! Why are you throwing your life away?! Wake up boy and open your eyes. If you die then we wont be able to defeat Corypheus?!”

Cassandra came in between them pushing him away from the Inquisitor, who just knelt down on the sand. “You all heard what she said. I don’t see the point.”

Blackwall groaned pulling back his hair ass he stared at the dejected man. “Are you really that dim witted and weak willed?!” He shouted at him making him wince, the others just standing by, “I follow you because of your strength but most of it is because of your heart and your passion trying to do what is right. If you are going to let a broken heart stop you from doing what’s right, then Maker Ball’s you’re more blind than I originally thought.”

Maxwell was about to retort, standing from where he knelt when they saw him stagger and fall holding onto his side, his armor was torn and they could see green ooze spilling from the wound, poison. They immediately returned to camp and Maxwell was taken care of.

He looked as Aela paced and fidgeted like she was talking to herself. “Just go inside and take care of him, Maker knows he wont survive without you.”

Aela looked at him with wide eyes, but then she smiled nodding.

He waited outside the tent listening to the murmur coming from within. It would seem she was talking to him. “I love more than you will ever know” he heard her say and he had to smile. They’re going to be alright.

  


What followed was a topsy turvy, heart stopping series of events that brought tears to most of the Inner Circles eyes as the frustration from watching the two circle around each other yet again started when they arrived in Skyhold. But all in all they were satisfied despite losing and gaining a handful of gold from the betting pool that Varric arranged in the tavern.

Blackwall was having a game of wicked grace with Dorian, Sera and the Iron Bull when they heard shouting coming from the open window of the War Room. Skyhold was silent as two of the prominent figure heads of the Inquisition were arguing. Blackwall shook his head and stood up calling out that the betting pool was open. The bets were thrown in, that this would either make or break the two lovers relationship.

Blackwall perked his ears trying to listen. Though they could hear some snippets of the what they were saying they couldnt decipher much.

Then they heard Aela protesting as she screamed bloody murder, grunting and retorting at whatever the Inquisitor was saying to her. After awhile it was silent yet again and the next thing they know they could hear moans and exclamation of passion coming from the Inquisitors quarters.

Blackwall spluttered and coughed out his drink and the Iron Bull laughed as the love making from the two was heard all over the castle. Sera let out a gagging sound “Ughhh, I don’t mind them bumping their bits but at least they should have the brains to actually try and tone it down.”

There was a loud moan coming from Aela and Blackwall couldn’t help himself from blushing. "At least they finally got it out of their system." Dorian chuckled as he placed a bet.

"I'll say" Sera said drawing a card as the love making continued

"Well I guess nobody is going to get any sleep tonight." Iron Bull laughed.

* * *

"Hey Beardy!"

Blackwall jolted awake and groaned, he felt Josephine stiffen in his arms, putting a hand on her mouth to stop her gasp "Go away Sera!"

Sera raspberried and walked nearer the ladder for their loft. Blackwall grunted, burrying his face on Josephines bosom making the Antivan pinch his arm as she was ticklish.

"Sera I have company!" Blackwall said a little firmer a little angry as he heard the creaking of the ladders wood, signalling that she was trying to get up. "I know thats why I'm here, Leliana's been looking for her, just fair warning that she's already on the way."

The two naked lovers immediately disentangled themselves from each other picking up their clothes. There is hell to be paid if the Spymaster sees her dear friend with him. Even if she has gotten a little softer around the edges, Blackwall didnt want to risk having his family jewels cut off.

"Say that sooner why dontcha eh, fuzzhead" Blackwall whined only to be answered by a cackle and running feet.

Josephine shook her head as she fixed her clothes into place. She looked lovingly at Blackwall, her hair still down and ruffled, a look he will never get out of his mind. "But Maker you are gorgeous!" He said grabbing her hand.

She laughed at him and leaned down giving him a deep kiss. "Duty calls, see you tonight."

With that she went down the ladder leaving Blackwall looking over the loft dreamily after his lady.

"You really do have a hairy ass, dontcha?" Sera's voice coming from behind him almost making Blackwall fall to the ground.

"Damn it Sera!" Blackwall shouted turning towards her clutching his bits, trying to hide himself from view using his clothes.

Sera shrieked, "Ewww get away you tit!" She said laughter in her voice.

Blackwall grinned and put out his arms giving her a show of his full naked glory. "You little troublemaker, this is what you get!"

Sera laughed jumping away and down to the ground. "Ewww, come on beardy I'm starving and your buying!"

Blackwall chuckled, The fun never stops in Skyhold, with Sera around, he thought as he shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heaven's light- Hunchback of Notre Dame
> 
> Weee thanks for the comments and the Kudos!! The ball is rolling and hopefully it doesnt stop till it reaches the end.


	29. Of Pranks and Memories: Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had too much fun with this one XD

_Sera was never an agreeable girl_

_Her tongue tells tales of rebellion_

_But she was so fast and quick with her bow_

_No one quite know where she came from_  
  
Sera put a hand on her ears trying to block the sound of the song. She closed her eyes hoping that it would help her block it out, but it was persistent. It brought in memories that she doesn’t want to remember no matter how fond she was of those, no matter how she likes the person who she was with. It hurt to think about her, it makes her angry, sad and confused.

And she doesn’t want to deal with those things, not now, not ever.

"Ugggggggggghhhh!" Sera shrieked gripping her hair. She opened the door and yelled down at Maryden. "Can you shut up about that song, Maryden?!"  
  
There was silence as the sound of the lute stopped and the beautiful voice of the minstrel died down. Maryden looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Sera." She then plucked another song one that Aela usually sang to.  
  
Sera groaned, great now she made her sad. “This is a load of bullshit.” She ran to her room, rummaging through the pile of things that were piled up in the room. She scratched her head, her brows frowning as she was trying to look for a pouch full of cookies. She turned, rolling her eyes as what she was looking for was by the windowsill. She picked up the pouch and got her bow and arrows going down the steps.  
  
Blackwall stared as she went down and put a pouch on top of Maryden's head, who flinched at the surprising feeling of something put on top of her head. "Sorry, I'm just, not in the mood for it."

Sera jumped the rest of the steps down and strut towards the door. Before she could disappear to who knows where, he called out to her, making her groan and whirl around with a grumpy scowl on her face.

He stood up and walked over to her, messing her hair. "I know what’s inside that fuzzy head of yours. We all miss the Seer, you do’nt have to go through it alone." He said in a somber tone. Sera made a face swatting his hand away, "Don’t go weird on me, beardy. I want to go through it alone, I'm pissed alright? I don’t wanna be sad and shit about it so leave me the fuck alone." She said and whirled away.

Sera bolted towards Aela quarters, a small tower that was right across the Inquisitor’s balcony. She looked up at it, and stuck out her tongue. She unsheathed her weapon and stood a few meters from the Lady Seer’s door. She knocked an arrow and aimed, letting loose an arrow hitting it with a loud twack and embedding itself deep into the wood right at the very center with the rest of the holes that she made.

"WHY.” *twack*

“WONT.” *twack*

“YOU.” *twack*

“COME.” *twack*

“BACK?!" She shouted, each word she emphasized was accompanied by an arrow, the sound of her arrow hitting wound creating an echo through the silent castle. She gritted her teeth and shot more arrows, each one hitting the door harder than the first. 

Aela was the one who understood her the most and the little people. Even Maxwell, who was a noble ass hat did so much for them, as much as he could possibly do while being all busy with all the crap that keeps on adding on to his broad shoulders.

The two of them knew how people like her are being treated and who fights for them whenever they were wronged. But right now the Inquisitor was too down, she couldn’t do shit about feelings and the only other person that could make it go away, and basically caused it has disappeared with only a letter and not so much as a hug goodbye! *TWACK*

Sera let out a frustrated breath and walked over to the door, pulling out her arrows. She wanted to play pranks at people again and it was not as fun without Aela.

* * *

 

They had been doing a prank war since the day Sera threw a snow ball in her face when they were travelling to Skyhold. More often than not, there would be other people that will be roped into it, willing or not. There was a scoreboard created just for their little war. When one of them was successful, Iron Bull would mark the board with chalk that was located in his area in the Herald’s Rest. At the end of the day they would find out who won, which almost always end in a tie.

There was an instance that they both got sick of pranking each other and had brief truce to try and change up the game, pranking some nobles but mostly, Maxwell and his advisors.

Aela understood Sera’s intentions without her having to explain herself. To put in a simple manner, IT WAS FREAKING FUN and having to watch people’s reaction to having their figureheads completely covered from head to toe in flour was priceless.

The one thing that made all of these more enjoyable is that whenever Aela pulls her pranks, she would record the whole event on her phone, then she would show it to the rest of the members of the Inner Circle.

She has to admit most of her reactions were fun to watch. As she was watching with Aela up in her room, the screen of the phone suddenly blacked out. “HEY! What happened?! Aela, it died!” she shouted pushing the phone in Aela’s face who just laughed.

She took the phone, looking at Sera, “I’m going to do some magic, don’t freak out okay?”

“As long as it won’t go all crazy, I like this room.” Sera retorted crossing her arms and scooting a few inches away from Aela who rolled her eyes at the elf. Aela took out a white cord from her bag that she always brings along with her. She put her phone on her lap and the bulky looking box with two prongs at the end held in her left hand. She rubbed her three fingers of her right hand together and Sera saw a few small sparks coming from her fingers, satisfied, Aela held the two metal prongs between the fingers. Sera looked over curiously, then just as sudden as the phone blacked out, it came to life with a rectangle in the middle filling up with green light.

Sera frowned completely baffled, “You are weird, very very very weird, everything about you and the things you have with you are all weird!!”

Aela laughed, as she continued to charge the phone. After awhile the phone completely came to life. Sera grabbed the phone, which was now fully charged. “Magic is weird.”

“That isn’t exactly magic, Sera. Its technology, this is like an advanced kind of tinkering Dagna does. I just help it along with electricity so it can work again.”

Sera hummed as she pushed the icons on the screen trying to look for the moving images of Cullen walking around the room trying to look for anything amiss as they frequented Cullen’s office mostly when pulling their tricks. What she was saw made her eyes widen. “Hey, what are these paintings of us?”

Aela looked over and smiled softly. “We call them pictures. These are pictures of all of you that I took when you weren’t looking.” she explained taking the phone from the elf’s hand and swiping on each one of them.

Sera looked at each one of them, there were pictures of places from the Storm Coast, Haven, the Breach, the Western Approach, the Winter Palace, and Skyhold, but mostly of the people in the castle, from the servants, the soldiers, the chantry people, the nobles, the Inner Circle and the Inquisitor, though most of the portraits were not looking at the camera. They were beautiful.

“Do you wanna take a picture together with me?” Aela asked hesitantly.

“It’s not going to hurt is it?” Sera asked raising a sceptical brow. Aela shook her head a smile on her face. “It’s not, now here’s what you do.” She said, coming closer to the elf and angling the phone in front f them facing the screen towards them. Sera saw her face together with Aela, she could see the differences they have.

Aela’s smooth smiling face, golden eyes squinted with mirth and her face that was mostly freckled, her bangs cut in a weird angle, her eyes that were storm gray looking at herself. “Don’t be scared, I’ve taken a lot of these and I haven’t been hurt at all, relax. Now.” She tried to angle the phone with the lighting, “Say Cheese.”

Sera frowned, “What?” then she heard a small click. She looked at the phone, while Aela clicked a small box showing their face and she laughed, holding her stomach, bending over as she tried to breathe in air. “Sera..” she wheezed, “Your face!” she said still laughing showing her the picture.

Sera started to laugh as she saw her face contorted into a weird look, while Aela had a large grin on her face.

They took a few more pictures, with weird faces with their tongues out and eyes crossed, faces imitating the different members of the Inquisition. Laughter bubbled in the room attracting the attention from the Iron Bull and Dorian who were in the room above them, doing who knows what.

They took a group picture, all four of them making weird faces and poses together, they even had a picture of Dorian and Bull making a dramatic pose where Dorian was exaggeratedly pushing away from Bull, who was grinning pulling the mage into his arms.

As the four of them laughed, Aela stopped abruptly and sat up, a mischievous look twinkling in her gold eyes. “Hey Sera, don’t you think it would be interesting if we..”

“Took a picture of people while throwing pies on their faces and take a picture of their reaction?” Sera finished, making Aela grin wide.

“Exactly!” Aela winked making Sera cackle evilly rolling on the floor laughing heartily.

Dorian rolled his eyes and Iron Bull guffawed. “Vishante Kaffas, this is going to be a disaster!” the altus said sarcastically rubbing his hand on his face. He pointed a finger at Aela, “Don’t say that I didn’t warn you, if Josephine and/or Leliana will have your heads.”

“Come on Kadan! Let the children have their fun, besides it would be a good day and a great sight like always.” Iron Bull soothed wrapping an arm around the mage’s shoulders. Dorian pushed his arm away but the qunari persisted by holding on to his robes with a growl, making Sera gag.

The plan commenced the next day as they had to get their things ready and the phone charged to full. They started first with their regular victim, Cullen who was then training the recruits. Aela baited him first saying that Aela wanted to have a picture with him, making the Commander of the Inquisition blush red.

They did take a few pictures, Sera waited for her signal, which was Aela putting up two fingers. With a diabolical laugh, the elf who was hidden at Cullen’s unguarded side, threw a pie at the Cullen’s face. Aela continuously took pictures catching each moment, from his reaction as the pastry slid down his face, to the wiping of the cream out of his face, to the furious scowl, and him shouting at Sera.

The elf laughed disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sera stifled her laugh as Aela was trying to act that it was unplanned, apologizing to the commander. Sera watched as Aela kissed Cullen’s cheek, “Thanks for the pictures, Commander.” With that she ran away from Cullen who was too stunned and flustered to realize that Aela was part of the whole prank.

Sera and Aela came together to their planned hiding place where they would be able to hear and watch as the soldiers were trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling in their chests. After awhile, unable to control themselves anymore, they started to laugh rolling on the ground.

The two pranksters did a high five at their success. They even saw Rylen, Cullen’s second in command trying not to laugh. Cullen shouted for the soldiers to go back to their training which they immediately followed though there were a few snickers heard.

Rylen cleared his throat “Has the Seer caught you in her web and her prank, Ser?” Rylen chuckled. Cullen looked at his lieutenant with wide eyes as it dawned on him. He sighed and rubbed his temples, “Maker’s Breath! AELA! SERA!” he shouted, sprinting forward the laughter of the soldiers following him.

After successfully running away from Cullen, their next victim was the Inquisitor himself who was then talking to Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana by the throne room. Sera hid herself again, and their planned had commenced, it was going to be the same.

Maxwell looked at Aela with soft eyes (making Sera roll her eyes) and agreed to her request after she explained. The women he was talking to looked at each other. Sera stiffened thinking that the three would expose Aela but almost laughed when they didn’t protest, only watching, their arms crossed  as Maxwell was roped in as the victim. The plan was the same.

The reactions from the people around them and Maxwell’s face after the whole prank was done were priceless! There was a stunned silence, then bit by bit, snickers and laughter was heard all around. The three women covered their mouths and Aela acted again apologizing for Sera. Maxwell turned towards Aela who was backing away with a goofy grin on her face.

"You better prepare yourself woman, I will spank you and Sera on your bums like the children you are!" he growled menacingly. Aela jumped away from Maxwell’s reach as he tried to get a hold of her. Sera then appeared beside Aela and they held each other’s hand. The Lady Seer blew him a kiss and a wink. “That is if you can catch us.”

The two pranksters then started running and laughing heading towards the Rotunda. Varric who was watching guffawed, as the three of them ran past him. already taking notes. Cassandra rolled her eyes letting out a disgusted noise and the two advisors watched laughing fully now.

They burst through the Solas’s space startling the elven mage running towards the ramparts to Cullen’s office. During the whole thing, Aela swiped her phone to video and pointed the screen behind her to record the whole thing. Sera looked back and saw Maxwell's red face contorted in a very angry scowl. She cackled "Keep running he's still behind us!"

Aela laughed "I know! To my quarters! Hurry!!"

They pushed against the door to Cullen’s office, where the man himself was doing a briefing with Rylen and a few templars.

"Aela! Sera! Inquisitor?!" They heard him exclaim making them laugh harder.

“Come back here you two, or I’m going to sick Cullen on you!” Maxwell shouted at the two who just laughed.

Sera opened the door to another room and as soon as Aela was through, the elf threw a jar full of small marbles behind her breaking as it hit the ground. They heard Maxwell curse and heard him hit the floor hard. They heard him grunt and moan in pain that made Aela stop, pulling on Sera’s hand. "Come on! Let’s go while your Inquisibutt is still down."

They heard another loud groan come from Maxwell, Aela turned to Sera with a worried look, "I think that was too much Sera. He might be hurt!”

Sera groaned giving up from persuading her, she was a softie and a mother hen, specially with Maxwell, even if Aela denied it, it was pretty obvious that she had the hots for the man.

Aela let go of Sera’s hand giving her the phone. “Here, hold this I might need to heal him.” She ran back to Maxwell who was lying on the floor moaning, holding his arm. Sera rolled her eyes and followed, leaning by the door frame watching as Aela kneeled by Maxwell side, the video still continuing to record. She grimaced as she saw her face and pointed the camera towards the two.

“Hey Max? Are you okay? Did you break something? Let me see and I’ll heal it.” She said in a soft worried voice. As Aela touched Maxwell’s shouldeer, he roared grabbing onto the red head making her squeal in surprise. “Got you, you little minx!”

Aela protested and squeaked as Maxwell hugged her to him twisting her and spanking her bottom.

Sera watched as the two of them and rolled her eyes making gag noises, but smiled at the two of them. She put the phone down by the barrel beside the door and left the two of them alone. Either way, job was done.

* * *

 

"Sera?"  
  
Sera jumped and whirled around aiming her arrow at blonde haired man blinking at her with his blue eyes. "Shit balls crap!" She spat and relaxed her stance, "You tit! What if I shot you!"  
  
Cole just tilted his head, "You won’t"  
  
Sera rolled her eyes and shivered, "Creepy, get out of my head."  
  
They were silent sera still knocking arrow after arrow hitting the door. He started fidgeting, making Sera let out a breath "What is it?!"  
  
"I want to help" he answered, touching the tip of his hat.  
  
Sera took a few steps back, though she generally accepted the creepy demon thingy after turning human, she still doesn’t want to involve herself with him that much. "If you’re going to poke in my mind ill really shoot you."  
  
"I can’t do that very well anymore and you don’t want that. Aela told me to respect it, she said that  you don’t like magic and well me."  
  
Sera bit her lip, she cleared her throat not wanting to let him know that mention of Aela was a little sore. "You’re..ugh, you’re fine just don’t get too close." She said letting out another arrow.  
  
"It’s just that I feel Maxwell’s hurt. I want to help him but I don’t know how exactly. Talking doesn’t work, it helps but only a little, only enough for him to get his head above water. I can’t try again anymore, not like before, I can’t make people forget. I don’t know how, i..i"  
  
Sera groaned and pulled down Cole's hat, sheathing her bow behind her. "Alright already come on. I know how to pull out the arrow out his butt. Just don’t be weird."  
  
Cole's eyes widened and he grinned, "Thank you." Sera rolled her eyes and walked towards the tavern. A grin starting to bloom on her face, I guess this would be fun. A brand new experience with a spirit turned human, Maxwell won’t know what will hit him. Oh the fun she’ll have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are questions that need to be answered, so here we have it.


	30. Of Music and Compassion: Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapters compared to the first 21 are shorter as you may have noticed. I think that it would help me kinda not be confused on how to continue forward. I guess its also to help pace the story and for it not to jump awkwardly to the next scene. 
> 
> So if it is not to your liking, I apologize but I hope you may still stay tuned, a few more companions and we'll be off to the plot. Just need to place all of the pieces right
> 
> *bow*
> 
> Cole is a cinnamon bun *^*

It is quiet, too quiet. The music that used to always play during evenings like this one is gone. The castle is colder than the winter wind that constantly pushes against the strength of the stones without the warmth that used to reside. It feels empty and he could feel it echoing within each one of the people she touched.

They were faint, the whispers, the hurt and they are tangled, too tightly woven that if he did try and help it would break and he didn’t want that, they wouldn’t either, he could no longer make them forget and it was hard but Varric helps him, makes him understand just like how she would do it.

At that moment, Cole was glad. It was a selfish thought but he realized that he didn’t mind. He was glad that he was more real, that Varric and Aela made him real. Though helping people was harder, he always had them.

Even if he wasn’t, even if he had chosen to be a spirit, he wouldn’t be able to help them anyway not with the hurt that they have. It was overwhelming, powerful and almost painful. He remembered Aela being scared during her nightmare episodes that if he was constantly exposed to it, that if he couldn’t succeed in helping that he would fall to Despair. He didn’t want that either, so he had asked how to become human and they helped.

* * *

 

_Maxwell and Solas joined the three of them to Redcliffe, to help them if there were any complications, they said. But Cole new that Maxwell worried for her and Solas worried for him. Aela pointed them to a man talking to a shady looking dwarf. They saw him pocketing a lyrium bottle hastily as they approached._

_Cole’s eyes widened and he felt darkness and anger consuming him. He remembered, he remembered this man. “YOU!” he said, his voice shaking, anger boiling over. Varric looked at him with a raised brow and Aela reached out to him, attempting to soothe. He didn’t care, he removed the veil of the fade from his body and lurched forward, barely hearing Aela’s call for him to stop._

_“You killed me!”_

_“What?” the man chuckled nervously as the others ran to them, “I don’t even know you.”_

_“You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the spire and you forgot and I died in the dark!” Cole shouted as he held the man down a dagger raised above his head._

_“Cole, stop!” Solas said firmly as he came closer. The man finding his opening ran away from them. Cole growled and was about to ran after the man but stopped when Varric and Aela blocked his way. “Just take it easy, Kid” Varric said_

_“He killed me.” He said, he shook his head, “He killed me and I have to kill him back!”_

_Maxwell looked at all of them, “Before anyone gets killed I need to know what is going on.”_

_“Cole, this man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit, you have not even possessed a body.” Solas said logically, he looked over disapprovingly at Aela, who glared at him. “Solas, this isn’t about..”_

_“A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank. A captured apostate.” He said, interrupting the two of them, he didn’t want them to fight. Aela turned to him reaching out for the dagger he held loosely in his hand as he told them the story handing it to Maxwell. “They threw him into the dungeon in the spire at Val Royeaux, they forgot about him, he starved to death.”_

_He paused and he saw the horror and pity in Varric’s eyes. “I came through to help..and I couldn’t. So I became him. Cole.”_

_Aela hugged him to her, and he held on to her waist. He felt warm tears stain his shirt, felt the pain in her heart. She has always been like this to him, everytime, every Inquisitor she played. “Aela, let me kill him. I need to..I need to..” he whispered, burrowing his face on her neck as she hugged him tighter. Maxwell pulled Varric and Solas away from the two of them, but Cole could still hear them talk about him._

_In the end, the Inquisitor made the decision and sent Varric to help Cole. Aela was about to go after them, but Maxwell pulled her arm for her to stay shaking his head. After a few ways away, as they looked for the man, Cole spoke out loud. “Good, I don’t want her to see what I could become.” Cole said as Varric walked beside him, “She says I won’t, but we don’t know if it works where its real.”_

_Varric stayed silent._

_They found the man standing at the edge of the cliff, his eyes darting everywhere in fear, apologizing over and over. Cole clenched his fists, it wasn’t enough, the hurt and the pain the man caused wasn’t enough for him, for Cole._

_“Sorry isn’t going to help him now is it, Kid?” Varric cajoled, feeding Cole’s anger._

_“No.” he said, Kill.Kill.Kill whispers in his mind repeated over and over._

_Varric cocked his crossbow and handed it over to Cole who took it roughly, still staring menacingly at the man. “Pull the trigger and put him down like a mad dog.”_

_Cole aimed it right at the man’s face. **Kill. Kill. Kill**  _

_The whispers were stronger, louder, he felt emotions he hadn’t felt before swirling inside his body. Gripping, filling him with darkness, despite the anger he felt afraid._

_“Do it!” Varric shouted at him. With a roar, Cole pulled the trigger anticipating the recoil of the crossbow and the sound of an arrow shooting from it of the blood that will gush from the corpse as the man’s life essence spilled._

_But it never came. The man crouched cowering in fear. He felt frustrated, the anger he felt and the satisfaction it would have brought him, faded, the dark whispers along with it._

_“How you doin’, Kid? Feel any better?”_

_“No,” he cried, tears pricking his eyes. As the crossbow was gently pried from his cold fingers._

_“You can’t make it all go away, I learned that the hard way.” Varric said, his voice grave and sad. Cole took a breath and was about to wave his hand to wipe the memory. “Forget—“_

_But he was stopped by the dwarf, “No, he needs to remember. You too.” Varric glared at the man, “We’re done here.” They turned their back, walking back towards the others. Aela called his name, and he looked up. She barrelled into his arms, worry and relief rolling from her over to him. He breathed deeper, lavender and sunshine enveloping him. Calming, sweet and warm._

* * *

 

Solas wasn’t happy but this was what Cole wanted so eventually the elf accepted, though half-heartedly. Despite no longer being a spirit, Solas was happy to find that compassion was still alive in him and Cole could see and faintly hear that it made Solas feel a little better. But he was gone as well and that made him sad.

He took a breath and closes his eyes and tried to listen, hoping that the thoughts of others that might need help would distract him. He listened faintly to the hurts and he held himself back to approach the most prominent and affected one. The Inquisitor, he and Sera tried to make him laugh earlier and Maxwell did. It made the sad disappear for a little while.

Aela had told him before that some hurts need to untangle themselves, that it works that way, that sometimes having people around you helps release it by itself. That people make new tangles but they learn to manage it better, and he knew, coz she did it to herself.

He felt something prickling in his chest. He feels more of his emotions now, could mostly here only his thoughts. They could see him now and though some avoid him still like Vivienne, most would give a smile make him eat and let him join in their conversations. He could understand why they would turn away from what he says and he would learn. As he did, bit by bit they didn’t mind him helping them with small things. They thank him for it which was nice and heart warming.

_Let’s make music Cole! It’s too quiet._

His eyes widened, of course! He stood from the ledge where he was sitting, near the ramparts where she would always listen to her songs, to relax and watch people go by. He wants to hear her music again, to feel the magic around them curling around them like a protective veil. It liked having to protect people to serve its purpose, a fortress but most of all a home. She taught him to play a few songs when they had first played a duet.

With resolve, Cole walked towards the keep, he wanted to play the piano. It was beautiful when Aela plays it, makes the whole castle alive, bloom and the people feel good as well. He wants to help, even a little like her. Cole arrived in front of the piano and stared at it. Stroking the sleek black paint on its cover, Josephine didn’t want it to be moved, some visiting nobles who learned how to play sometimes play but didn’t make the same sound like she did but it made for a good music when they entertain guests.

"Are you thinking of her too, Cole?"

Cole turned towards the voice looking at Dorian and Varric right beside the mage, smiling sadly at him. He didn’t notice Varric when he passed through the door, having been so focused on the instrument. He looked at the two of them, they missed Aela too. Cole nodded and touched the keys. "I loved how she played, songs that were happy sad lonely and funny. How was she able to do it?"

"Beats me kid,” Varric shrugged, “but then she was a very caring person and she wanted to help make everyone happy and just enjoy the moment." He looked around sighing.

Dorian put a hand on the piano as well. "It has been quiet. Usually when it’s like this she comes and plays and she asks me to join, a glass of wine on hand as she makes those beautiful sounds."

Cole fidgeted looking back at the black and white keys. He wants to touch them playing and creating bubbles of sound. He wanted to ease everyone’s pain with her music. They all miss her but he didn’t know if he could do it.

_Try playing, Cole._

He sat down and touched a key, then another, repetitive, harmonious. His fingers pushing each ivory and ebony piece, He was delighted as the sound echoed within the hall. He closed his eyes again and paused, curiously he could hear a song. It was beautiful mystical, building up, trying to climb up to the peak, twisting and turning, ribbons of red wrapping around a hand reaching out to touch.

He let out a sigh and placed his fingers on the places where he thought it would start. He started to press on the keys following the music, trying to capture what it was trying to say as something or someone at the back of his mind was instructing him.

His eyes widened as he realized, that someone really was there helping him. He looked past Dorian and Varric who was standing on either side of him, awestruck as he fingers still continued to play, towards the door where a hooded figure. A woman her eyes shone golden underneath her hood, hiding her features. Her hair that he knew was as crimson red as blood, instead was spilling from her hood, the color of white, as serene and beautiful as fresh snow.

She was looking directly at him smiling, a finger on her lips. Her hand gestured for him to play. Faintly he heard her say. _Play for them Cole, help them with this. I’ll help you, listen._

He nodded and continued to play now with more vigor. Varric and Dorian watched and listened, eyes widening as the Cole’s fingers play fluidly.

The sound was beautiful lilting. He wanted to write down the feeling it brought but he couldnt move. It sounded like what the Lady Seer would play when people are troubled, like a warm embrace, bubbles of music bouncing and echoing all around them.

Varric heard doors slamming open, footsteps running towards them. He turned and to see the Inquisitor stopped in his tracks his eyes wide, panting. He must have thought the Seer returned. He walked towards them, slowly. Then the rest of their companions came in as well.

Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, the Iron Bull, Sera, Blackwall and Vivienne all stopped in their tracks watching the three of them.

Cole continued to play aware of the audience piling in. The woman was still watching, even if their friends had come in, she didn’t move from her spot leaning by the wall behind Varric’s chair. Her golden eyes focused on the Inquisitor as he approached the piano.

Cole was focused, he could feel the fade whipping around him as he played. He could feel the music creating magic, he could almost see the gold ribbons of light reaching the hearts of those that gathered, intertwining, lighting the flame that had deemed after a year. It light up the hearts of those who needed to hear encouragement.

Cole could hear the Aela’s thoughts and he pressed harder on the keys. He felt his fingers tire but he wanted to help to send out her message. She was here watching. As the song came to a close, he pressed the keys slowly, a caress, a whisper. A promise.

He ended the song softly lifting his hands from the keys. The last note echoed, filling the silence that plagued all of them.

“What was that..” Varric started to ask.

Cole looked at all of them, his blue eyes piercing, determination and warmth lighting it up. “Everything is going to be alright. She is here keeping us all safe. Watching, waiting, healing, helping.”

“What are you saying, Cole?” Maxwell said, his voice shaking with emotion.

Cole’s eyes flickered towards Aela again, there were tears in her eyes now, she nodded to him. Cole looked at them again, confusion in their eyes. “She wanted you to hear the song. She helped me play. She said, ‘I’m sorry, I might not be with all of you now but I’m always here ever watchful. If you fall I’ll be there to catch you.’ She wants to give you strength, this was the only way she could think of letting you now that shes alive and well. She doesn’t want you to be sad.”

"Cole, where is she?” Leliana asked, her voice in a soothing whisper, though he couldn’t unheard the steel in them.

He shook his head looking at the door, she was no longer there. "She wants to be here but she can’t. Not now, it would be dangerous to do it now. I don’t know anything else. I can’t hear her anymore, I’m sorry.”

The others were about to protest, but Maxwell stood in front of them, giving them a warning look over his shoulder at them. Maxwell put a hand on top of Cole’s hat “Thanks Cole, you helped. I think I understand thank you for playing for us.”

Cole smiled, he continued to sit on the chair, pressing the keys on the piano. With that done, and a few grumbles, everyone left all except Dorian.

“Was there something else that she wanted to say?” he asked, curious. Dorian knew his best friend it wasn’t just that. Cole shook his head, “Not now, she said to remind all of you before this year is done.”

Dorian shrugged his shoulders and left the boy, already being consumed by his thoughts, the music still in playing in his head as he walked towards the library.

Cole played another song smiling as he did, as he heard her again.

_Thank you Cole_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Yuri on ice  
> https://youtu.be/Fn7YErdX-X8
> 
> Now that my long vacation is done updates might be a little slower than usual. I might not be able to immediately post the stories


	31. Of Drinks and Passion: Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! \\(*A*)/ I hate that I couldnt get this out as fast as the others despite being almost the same length (ish). 
> 
> To everyone reading this still, thank you very much!  
> For the people leaving Kudos and Comments, thank you! This'll help me keep myself alive! XD

Dorian Pavus, Tevinter Altus, and the Inquisition’s resident “Rebel Archivist” a nickname Maxwell fondly called him by, was pacing in his little nook in the library. He was pissed but mostly confused, as Cole's cryptic message span around in his head. He could still hear Cole playing outside on the piano, it brought in a wave of frustration, sadness and nostalgia.

How could Aela do this? How could she leave them without saying a word only a letter thanking them for what he has done for her? Vishante Kaffas, she could have had the decency to explain to him what was happening, at least he could have helped. He adores Aela deeply, she is a confidant and he treats her like a sister. For her not to share her burdens, even to him, her bestfriend, it felt a little like betrayal.

It has been a year and he had decided to stay with the Inquisition in Skyhold to aid Maxwell with some of the more intricate missions that needed a mage’s expertise and finesse. With Solas disappearing into thin air and Aela gone to the wind to who knows where, only him and Vivienne were left.

Besides that, the Iron Bull was here, that would was reason enough for him to stay. Dorian stopped in his tracks and groaned, the thought of leaving his Amatus was devastating. After all this time of jumping lovers, he felt like he met his match. The Iron Bull was different, he hadn’t experienced nor felt anything like how he was feeling when he was with Bull, not with any of his past lovers. He didn’t want to ruin this.

He took a breath, if Aela was here she would swoon and giggle like the hopeless romantic she is and talk about whatever he and Bull had. They would have talked over her exquisitely concocted drinks in the tavern or a bottle of wine as she plays the piano, or just simply reading books in the library in silence.

“Kaffas, I need a drink.”

 

Dorian sipped his Fereldan Beer, he couldn’t remember how many tankards he had already drank but he didn’t care, and he enjoyed its taste to be completely honest. He listened to Maryden sing making it feel more dreamlike as he nursed his tankard. He saw at the corner of his eyes, Cole walking in and sit near her, looking at Maryden with a smile. The woman smiled down at him and Dorian swore he could hear the difference in the way she sang as Cole looked dazedly at her.

Dorian chuckled, of course Aela was right. She had said before in secret one time, that if Cole ever decides to be human, there would be a possibility of him falling for the sweet voiced Minstrel. It seemed to have developed from the time that they saw them speaking with each other.

* * *

 

_They were inside the Herald’s Rest, and surprisingly there was some time to relax as Josephine was getting things ready for the Winter Palace. Aela didn’t want to deal with any nobles with the fiasco of last time, Josephine seemed to agree. It was decided that she should rest for awhile._

_With nothing to do, she had decided to dabble into creating some drinks using some of the liquors that were available, to Dorian’s delight he was the first one she had asked to accompany her and test her drinks. He watched fascinated as she mixed and tasted, making different kinds of faces._

_He already had a few, but since she didn’t seem to be satisfied, she was still working. Dorian looked around him as he waited for her other drinks to be ready. He saw Maxwell laughing and sharing a drink with Blackwall and the Iron Bull. The regulars, weren’t there most probably out on their own missions, so it was quiet. Maryden was resting by her place near the stairs talking to Cole, now that he was, more real, people were noticing him more and more, and one of the first ones to notice was the minstrel. Aela had giggled as she noticed the two catching Dorian’s curiosity._

_“What seems to be funny about seeing Cole and Maryden speaking to each other.” He asked, Aela smiled fondly as she choose her ingredients._

_“It’s just I find it adorable, He’ll learn to love, just like anybody here. He is a sweet man, compassion in its purest form. Anybody would want that in a person.” Aela whispered as she looked at the drink she was planning on making for him. “It will be good for them.”_

_“Is that you being a ‘Seer’ talking about others people’s relationships, or are you talking about a certain someone that is drinking a few tables away from us?” Dorian teased whispering trying not to make the others hear, his lips twisting into a smirk, pointing his thumb at Maxwell's table where Iron Bull, Blackwall and Sera were sitting in._

_Aela scrunched her face and pointed a long spoon at him, "Don’t you dare, Dorian Pavus. You will not match make me with the Inquisitor, he has a lot on his plate and he doesn’t need an otherworlder to complicate things.” she hissed, careful not to let the others overhear._

_Dorian put a hand on his chest in mock offense, “Oh sweet heart, you must be blind then. If you haven’t noticed, the way he’s looking over here and any other time when you’re in the general vicinity mind you, he is irredeemably smitten with you.” Dorian said sipping his beer. He watched as she looked over to Maxwell unconsciously, then immediately looking down back to her work, a healthy blush blooming on her cheeks. He smiled behind his tankard, it was adorable. Dorian then looked behind him inconspicuously and saw Maxwell blushing as well, a wide goofy grin on his face._

_Dorian sighed, Aela raised a brow at it, “How I wish the Inquisitor could have swung the other way, what would I give to have a man like that, ocean blue eyes, a fetching pair of eyes on such a handsome man.”_

_Aela chuckled, looking up again at Maxwell’s table seeing the Iron Bull looking at Dorian with a look she definitely understands. “If you haven’t noticed yourself, there is a hunk that seems to be quite interested in you, stormy grey eyes, a man with muscles strong enough to sweep you of your feet.”_

_Dorian frowned at her and looked to where her eyes were focused and saw the Iron Bull smirk at him raising his tankard. Dorian whirled glaring at the teasing look she was giving him. He pointed his finger at her this time, “Listen you, I will not have you rope me into getting involved with that..that.”_

_“Hunk?”_

_“Beast!”_

_Aela pouted, “Aww, you’ll hurt his feelings, he’s very gentle and caring Dorian. You won’t regret it.”_

_Dorian threw his hand up in exasperation, “Fasta Vass!” he cursed making her laugh. She threw a bottle in the air, making it spin in the air and land on the flat of her hand. She did another series of twirls and flairs with the different instruments she had asked to be made (She had asked it to be made in the Undercroft since making it with ice was impractical.)._

_Dorian watched her, completely entertained as she was wrapped in her own world. After awhile he noticed that she seems to be dancing to music. He raised a brow and saw one of her ‘earphones’ was placed in one ear. “I've been wondering for quite some time now. Whenever we romp around Thedas trying to go to wherever the Inquisitor needs to be you always have music playing. What are you listening to?”_

_Aela grinned, and took the other earpiece placing it on Dorian’s ear. The sound of upbeat music was playing the same as the one she had used before Adamant when she showed them her tricks.“It fills the silence, and its always fun to battle evil with epic background music," she explained giggling as Dorian raised a brow, nodding at the logic of the statement. "Besides it helps makes making drinks fun. Some ‘taverns’ in my world had the kinds of places that play music like these to entertain. People dance together in the dark, different lights flashing in their faces and bodies, steamy stuff.”_

_“That definitely sounds fun,” a voice said and they looked up to see Iron Bull grinning down at them, “Care to share Seer? You rarely share the songs in your black box.”_

_Aela shrugged, “You don’t ask,” she pulled the cord from its socket and swiped through her phone. Satisfied, she put down the phone and the music started to play from it. She waved her hands over it, casting magic to amplify the sound._

_The rest of the patrons jumped in their seats as music they haven’t heard before started playing around them, they looked over to Aela in fear, “Sorry! I should have given you a heads up! Nothing to be afraid of its just music, No need to freak out!”_

_Maxwell shook his head, "No need to freak out she says, the last time she told that to me an Envy Demon was exploring in my head."  he grumbled low enough for only his comrades to hear. Dorian overheard him and couldn't help but chuckle. Aela threw a bottle of wine towards the Inquisitor, which he caught deftly in his hands. He winked at her and grinned "Thanks Aela, was going to ask you for another, but you saw right through me. This validates your status as a Seer more and more!" he joked, as Aela rolled her eyes at him, a fond smile on her lips. Dorian laughed at their antics and shook his head, 'Someone please put them both out of their misery and lock them in a room' he thought continuing to watch Aela, a blush still blooming on her cheeks._

_After awhile as the song continued to play there were a few tapping of feet and some people were moving their heads to the beat of the music which made Aela smile. She poured a new drink for Dorian, she winked at him. “Here’s your drink, a margarita.”_

_“What did you put on the rim of this glass?” Dorian asked frowning at the crystals on the cone shaped ice glass (to keep it cool). Aela rolled her eyes at him, “It’s salt. Just try it.”_

_Adventurous drunkard that he is, he shrugged and took a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. Aela wiggled her eyebrows at him, “Tequila, lime and my attempt of making Cointreau based out of lots of taste testing. Still prefer normal tequila body shots though.” She grinned leaning on the counter, a faraway look in her eyes_

_Dorian and Iron Bull looked at each other then back at her, their brows raised, “Are you drunk, Aela?” Dorian chuckled._

_She giggled, she was..tipsy. “No.” she answered, she groaned at their disbelieving look. “Here’s how you do a tequila body shot!” she cheered, making Maxwell look at them, curiously_

_Aela had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she grinned at the two of them. She poured tequila in a small shot glass, a slice of lime and a pinch of salt. They watched her put salt on the back of her hand. She raised the shot glass in a toast and she looked over at Maxwell, who was watching her intently. Her eyes in contact with his, she licked the salt from her skin slowly in a seductive manner. Dorian saw her eyes twinkle with mischief as he heard Maxwell exclaim a colourful phrase. Proud of getting a reaction our of the Inquisitor, Aela threw back the shot and took a bite of the lime._

_Iron Bull started to laugh, having seen Maxwell’s reaction from the start. Bull formed a fist which Aela bumped her fist against, a grin on her face. Dorian sighed, catching her attention, “If you’re up for it, you can do it with somebody else, it’s more fun that way.” She winked at the two of them and picked up a few bottles, “If you want more drinks tell me, I’d be glad to concoct a few more. Now if you two will excuse me, I’m going to ask the other’s opinions about my creations.” She said and headed towards the table that Iron Bull left, which was now full of the other members of the Inner Circle._

_“If drinks would make her bold like that, we should make her drink more often.” Dorian said watching as the Seer sat by Maxwell, who seemed to be a little “uncomfortable” at that moment. They chuckled at her antics, they leaned back on the counter, observing their friends as they sipped their drinks._

_“So you like the Inquisitor?” Iron Bull said conversationally in a soft tone._

_Dorian rolled his eyes, “Any woman or man, would find him attractive. Even the chantry sisters are soiling their under things when he passes by and gives them his attentions.”_

_Iron Bull chuckled, “Yeah, the boss was bedding a few of them.” Dorian whirled at him with disbelief in his eyes, which earned him a shrug from the qunari, “That was before Aela came into the picture, he seemed to have lost interest.” He took a swig and looked over at Aela who was listening to Varric as he was telling a story, “I wouldn’t blame him, a red head and underneath all those loose clothes, she has a nice body. If she wasn’t into Maxwell, I would have gone for her.”_

_Dorian scoffed and drank the rest of his drink, he scowled as it was immediately drained. He then felt the Iron Bull sit closer to him, “Jealous?”_

_Dorian pushed away from him, his hand touching the firmness of the muscles on Bull’s arm. He clenched his fists trying not to shiver as the contact made him feel a little bothered. The Iron Bull couldn’t help but grin at Dorian’s reaction. He leaned closer his voice deep and sultry almost like a growl, “Do you want to feel more, mage?”_

_Dorian glared at the horned man, at the same time angry at himself that he was actually considering it! What did that blasted woman put in his drink? He didn’t think he had too much. He only had at least 12 glasses of whatever Aela was making._

_“So what will it be?” Iron Bull asked again, grinning at him._

_“Try not to be too obvious, then.” Dorian hissed and stood up abruptly leaving the qunari sitting at the counter wide eyed. With a chuckle he finished his drink and went after him._

_Unaware of her watchful eyes, Aela grinned as he saw the two climb up the stairs. She laughed and caught Varric’s eye which twinkled with mirth. “Up to something Seer?” he asked her, flipping a coin in his hands._

_“I might be.” She said and tossed him a whole bag of coins that he caught in the air with his hand, a surprised look on his face at her boldness. The others frowned at the two of them, Varric grinned, “You’re on Seer, you underestimate my power of observation and character study.”_

_Aela shrugged, “We’ll see, Master Tethras.”_

_They found out a few weeks later what came of the night back in Skyhold. After the Winter Palace they had headed towards the Emerald Graves._

_“So Dorian, about that night.” Iron Bull said a little to loudly. Aela and Varric’s ear perked listening in to their conversation, in the first place it wasn’t hard not to hear._

_Dorian sighed exasperatedly, “Discretion isn’t your thing is it?”_

_Iron Bull grinned, “Three times! Also do you want those silky under things back, or did you leave those like a token?”_

_All of them snorted, but didn’t speak when Dorian threw them all a glare, but Iron Bull still continued, his eyes wide as he realized, “Or,,wait, did you ‘forget’ them so you’d have an excuse to come back? You sly dog!”_

_Dorian put a hand on his forehead, “If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come.”_

_“Speak for yourself.” Iron Bull growled._

_Aela couldn’t help but let out a triumphant cheer, she put out her hand gesturing for Varric to pay up. Varric grumbled, he had bet against the Seer. He bet that the two would never get along, that it was just a one night stand thing. He handed Aela two pouches of sovereigns. Maxwell who was beside Aela chuckled, “So that was what that bet was about.”_

_Dorian sputtered and pushed forward to get to Aela's side who grinned mischievously at him, wiggling her eyebrows. She threw the pouch up in the air catching it, “Told you he was gentle and caring and you didn’t believe me.” She winked and Dorian blushed._

_"Festis bei umo canavarum!” Dorian shouted in exasperation, “If you weren’t my best friend and the only woman in my life, I would burn you to a crisp.”_

_Aela kissed him on the cheek, “I love you too Dorian. I owe you drinks when you get home.”_

_“You better since I will never hear the end of it.” He grumbled and the rest of their companions laughed and jeered as they walked forward to continue with their mission._

* * *

 

Dorian smiled into his drink as he remembered the Seer's mischievous side. She would always match him with her wit and charm, playing along with his jokes and Sera’s pranks. He remembered one time he had first encountered her pranks first hand.

* * *

 

_Dorian was looking for her in the ramparts where she would usually stay. Now that she had recovered from near death experience, it was time for her to answer some of his questions. He was curious about her ability to fly. Reaching the Adamant in a few hours when they reached the place on horseback in two weeks. The possibilities of being able to harness that power, would be revolutionary, to think of mages being able to soar through the air.._

_He looked up as he saw a streak of red hair walking at the ramparts. He was about to call out to her when he realized what she was walking on._

_“Vishante kaffas!!” Dorian exclaimed his eyes wide as he saw Aela walking at top of the stones at the edge of the wall of Skyhold, her arms on her side, balancing herself, teetering left and right. He started stomping towards her, ready to reprimand her of her stupid antics. One of these days she is going to get killed._

_Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind and Dorian felt his heart jump out of his chest as she started to grasp for anything to help her keep her balance. But being in an open area, there was nothing, she started to fall sideways, head first into the abyss. Relying on instinct he fade walked towards his friend, his arms reaching out for her._

_He arrived right at the spot where she was, his eyes wide as he only gripped air. He was about to look down, afraid to see blood and her mangled body at the bottom of the chasm. Before he could even look he saw a red streak zip upwards along with a whooshing sound._

_Dorian looked up to see Aela giggling at him, he slapped a hand on his face, he had literally forgot everything, seeing her in danger wiped everything from his mind. "Festis bei umo canavarum" he grumbled._

_"Oh that is very sweet Lord Pavus, if you only knew how it warms my heart so!" She chuckled, she floated towards him and landed in front of him. "Woman” he whispered then took hold of her shoulders and started shaking her making her laugh. He let go of her as his anger dissipated at her laughter. He flicked a finger on her forehead, making her squeak. “Don’t do that again or I might just jump down after you. It would be very touching and so melodramatic it would become tiresome.” Dorian sassed, Aela had to stop herself from laughing as he said it with such a straight face, he might just do it. He sighed exasperated, “You will be the death of the Inquisitor one of these days."_

_Aela tapped his cheek, a grin on her face. She thought for a moment and smirked, Dorian could see something diabolical forming in her pretty little head. "Maybe I should do it every so often, scare and rattle the soldiers for a bit. That would be fun” She giggled and was about to jump on the ledge again when Dorian pulled her by her arm. “Kaffas, at least tell me how you do it so at least if something goes wrong I would know how to save you from falling to your death! I’m not going to be the one to explain to Maxwell that I let you fall to your death, not to mention it will make me extremely lonely not having you around.”_

_Aela smiled fondly up at him and kissed him on the cheek, “Have I ever told you lately you are one of the most precious people in the world to me?” she said, emotion lacing in her voice._

_Dorian smirked, “Not recently no, but right now will have to do.”_

_She gave him a grin and took a deep breath leaning back on the stone, Dorian leaned back as well looking down at her. Aela tapped her chin thinking of a way to explain it. "Imagination?"_

_Dorian deadpanned at her, "My dear, if feats such as that can only be achieved through sheer imagination I would be surrounded by gorgeous men, half naked as they feed me grapes while I'm lounging on a couch."_

_Aela whistled and pushed against his arm, laughter in her eyes, "Maybe I should let Bull know of your kinks then, he'd definitely go for it."_

_"Shut it you!" Dorian hissed, “Our friends already know of our ‘involvement’ with each other,” He paused and took a breath, he needed a drink, “Despite being a welcome thought, mind you, I don’t know how to..”_

_Aela pushed against him with her shoulder “Hush you, both of you will be fine. Take your time and” she looked sly at him, “Enjoy yourselves, in the mean time.”_

_Dorian scowled at her, “I hate you.”_

_Aela just grinned, “Awww, I love you too.”_

_Dorian smiled, at the mirth in her eyes. Remembering the emotions that filled his chest back in Adamant seeing her lying on the floor lifeless made a shiver run down his spine. Enjoying her company would suffice for now, his questions can wait._

* * *

 

“My dear, are you just going to wallow in your cups for the rest of the evening?”

Dorian looked at Vivieene, her arms crossed looking down at him, standing regally in her pristine white robes. He raised a brow at her, wondering why she would go to the Herald’s Rest on her own accord. “Why what brings you here? I don’t think the ale has struck your fancy?” he said sarcastically, a smile on his lips.

“My dear, the world will end if ever I come to that.” She said smirking at him, she handed him a letter. “A letter came, it is addressed to you darling. I believe it is from your father. Leliana was looking for you and it so happened I was in the library, so I took it upon myself to deliver it to you” She put the letter on his head, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d rather not stay here longer than necessary.” She said and strutted away.

Dorian shook his head a smirk on his lips. Despite all the bluster and barb the Iron Lady had, she has her moments. Dorian opened the letter and his eyes widened, the penmanship very much familiar. He read through the letter over and over as he couldn’t believe his eyes. As soon as everything sunk in, he stood up abruptly his hands shaking. He needs to go. He ran out of the tavern the letter clutched in his hands, the contents running around in his mind.

_Dorian,_

_This letter has been enchanted, I have learned how to do it with your father’s help, it was very hard for me to make him believe what I was saying, if it weren’t for the fact that I came with you when you met him back in Redcliffe, I don’t think I would be successful._

_Only you will be able to read the letter’s real contents. I know this is going to go through Leliana since no letters gets past her, so I had to take extra measures. When any person other than you reads it they will only see that you are being requested by your father to come home for family matters._

_Come to Minrathous, your father’s life will be in danger, I know who is plotting against your father and I want to help save him and you. I know that I have no right to ask this of you and I’m sorry for not coming back, for leaving you all without a word. But I need to, so I can keep you all safe._

_I can’t explain why for now but that would have to wait until we meet. Your father’s life is more important right now. I don’t know how well this is going to work out, I am not confident and I am going to do this blind since this is the first time I will be able to try and save your father. That’s why I’m asking for your help. Please come as quickly as you can._

_Don’t tell anyone I had contacted you, not even the Iron Bull (at least try to come up with something he’ll believe) and especially Maxwell, not yet._

_Hoping for your safe journey,_

_Aela_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have a song in mind for the Aela's playlist at the tavern >. < My playlist is meh, so I apologize  
> Feel free to share the songs you think would be perfect for the scenes, I would love t hear them :D


	32. Of Apprentices and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Madame de Fer, The Iron Lady, a moniker that Vivienne wore proudly. It was a nickname that the rest of the nobles of Orlais dubbed her as she was unshakeable, unfalpable, stoic, who doesnt show her emotions freely no matter how dire the situation had become. It made her an excellent player of the game. She was admired and feared for it and that is how she liked it. It has its uses.

But moments like these, when her friends or those who gain her approval were troubled, the mask falls off.

She looked back at the Tevinter mage, his face contorted in pain, his hands shaking while reading the letter. She couldn't understand why he would have such a reaction. The only thing she had read is that his father was summoning him. Unless..

"Are you in need of a companion to join you to Tevinter, darling?" she asked casually, when Dorian came to his spot in the library. He gave her a small sad smile.

"No, I think I can handle it." Dorian answered distractedly as he picked up a few of his thinga lying around the area.

Vivienne was suspicious of his reactions, no doubt that whatever he had read was not the same as what she or Leliana had seen. She smirked as a plan came to mind. Well it is time to go on a trip, she cant be cooped up in Skyhold all the time.

She went up towards the balcony try and organize a few of her things to bring along for a short trip. Everything else could just be bought at the destination. She heard grunts and the continous sound of metal hitting wood. She looked to see the Inquisitor yet again hacking through another dummy, angrily decimating it to bits.

She sighed and went down to the training grounds. Maxwell was a very patient man based on the experience she had doinh missions with him, but for matters of the heart, well that is something else entirely. 

"My dear, leave the poor dummy alone. It has breathe its last." 

Maxwell stopped, not looking at her, throwing his blades embedding it on the dummys torso. He looked over at her, panting and drenched in sweat. He gave her a tired smile. "It had it coming, besides" he walked over and pulled the daggers from it, "Its better to keep practicing Lady Vivienne dont want to get rusty."

"I see," she heard whispers and giggles around them from the women and she turned to look at them, making them scurry away in fear, "I do hope you put on a shirt soon or women might flock for your attention."

Maxwell chuckled, "Well, they just have to be disappointed, coz I only have eyes for one."

Vivienne smiled at him, "Is that so, what if someone did try to come and ask for your attention aggresively. You have been rumored to be quite a ladies man before."

He laughed nervously, twirling his daggers, "Pfft, Andraste's ass, where the hell did you hear that from."

"The Chantry sisters." She teased, which made him lose his aim. His dagger clanking against the stone wall behind the dummy.

Maxwell opened his mouth to retort, a blush blooming on his cheeks, but closed his mouth unable to come up with a retort.

Vivienne giggled, "Are you always this articulate?"

Maxwell stiffened and turned away from her retrieving his blades again. Vivienne's smile dropped. Regretting what she said, as she remembered that Aela used that to tease him, "Ill return to my duties after i finish this. Thanks for your concern Vivienne"

"I apologize, Maxwell. I didnt mean to--" Vivienne said reaching out to him. She has always been careful with her words, it was required in The Game, this was uncharacteristic of her.

"I-I'm fine, please..just.." Maxwell sighed running a hand through his brown locks, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up"

He took his battle stance and charged at the dummy with his daggers, slicing through and breaking it completely.

Vivienne took a few steps back a solemn look on her face as she returned to her perch, continuing her task. 

She remembered an instance where Aela had used her womanly charms, it was when she was given her attire to entertain the nobles.

_Vivienne was highly amused when she saw Aela walk around Skyhold from the view she had from her balcony. Everywhere she went, all eyes were on her._

_Her unusual red hair and its blonde tips already able to catch one's eye, but it was completed by her attire. Either be it a simple dress or in pants, she was regal. She was a natural, she couldnt be more proud of her, 'apprentice'._

_She has to admit that Leliana had great taste in clothes, she might have to have a cup of tea with her when they find time._

_Their resident Seer was a lady through and through. She walks with such grace even in high heels and in any attire they put her in she carries it like a queen._

_Vivienne would often times see the men in the hold gawk and stare as she passed by. But the person she found most amusing was the Inquisitor._

_There was to be a war meeting that day and Aela was scheduled to entertain their guests. She had just returned from her quarters having changed into her new attire._

_It was fortunate (for Vivienne and the gossipers) that Maxwell was talking to Josephine as there would be judgements to be done that day as well._

_Aela entered the room, catching everyone's attention. She smirked as even Varric stopped writing and grin in appreciation. The other guests that were already present chatting as they await for the events that were to take place, stopped their chatter._

_Aela arrived in front of Maxwell and Josephine. "Josie, what do you think? Will this be a good enough attire to welcome our guests?_

_Maxwell looked up and Vivienne almost laughed out loud. He stared at her his mouth open as he took all off her in. The papers he was holding slipped to the floor unceremoniously making Josephine shake her head and scold him._

_Aela helped her pick up the papers and that briefly got him out of his trance. "Sorry." He fumbled and bent down to help them._

_Aela looked worriedly at him, "What wrong Max? Are you not well?"_

_They all watched him turn into different shades of red. He was known to be a smooth talker, confident and flirty but he was completely frazzled. "I uh..uhmm"_

_Aela dealt a killing blow with a dazzling smile "Are you always this articulate, Inquisitor?"_

_"I guess?yes?"_

_She giggled, "I believe it is time for our meeting?"_

_Maxwell just grunted, as Aela headed towards the War Room, Vivienne saw a goofy grin show on Maxwell's face vefore he followed the two women._

_Vivienne then found out later on from Josephine and Leliana, during their afternoon tea, that maxwell was a stuttering mess._

_"I believe that was an attire you recommended. It was amazing Madame de Fer," Leliana chuckled as she sipped her tea._

_"Anytime darling. It is a very rare sight that a powerful and influential man like the Inquisitor is rendered speechless. He has always had his wits about him, but is completely turned into a puddle of mush with Aela around."_

_"I know you ladies are talking about me," Maxwell yelled from below, his judgements having just finished, "At least have the common decenxy to talk behind my back!"_

Vivienne smiled at the memory. How different it is now that Aela was away. She shook her herself and continued to peruse her inventory. Her gut tells her she might just have a lead on Aela's whereabouts, with a little help from their Tevinter mage.

* * *

Dorian glared at Vivienne as the carriage they were riding in, provided by his father, escorted them to the family estate in the Imperium. Travelling was not the issue for Dorian, he was used to it, but his unwanted tag a long was just that, unwanted. "Remind me again, why you are coming with me?"

Vivienne just gave him a cool smile, "To keep you company of course, I know that you will be lonely without the Iron Bull beside you, so I took it upon myself to be your companion. You should be grateful." She said raising a brow at him and giving him a teasing smile.

"Yes, fortunate indeed." Dorian grumbled putting his chin on his hand as he watched the scenery from outside his window.

Vivienne chuckled and looked over at the scenery as well. Dorian still didnt tell her the reason for this abrupt visit to the Imperium and she has her suspicions that it was involving her rogue apprentice. She smiled as she was reminded of an instance in a carriage ride as well.

_The night was young and the events of Halamshiral was about to unfold, and Aela, the Lady Seer was having cold feet._

_"I'm not sure about this, Vivienne. Isn't this dress a little too much? Will it really catch their attention? I mean, I know Max wont get caught. But I honestly dont know how to play the game properly. I don't wanna fuck it up!" Aela rambled as she fidgeted inside the carriage as they were traveling towards the Winter Palace._

_"Relax, darling." She soothed smiling at the nervous other worlder, "As long as you remember our lessons, you'll be fine."_

_Aela let out a shaky breath, comforted by the Champion of Kirkwall who was sitting beside her. Fenris raised a brow at them and spoke to Vivienne which surprised the mage, he was quiet for the whole trip from Skyhold to here. "Is she always this fidgety? Hawke speaks of her as a very calm and collected woman."_

_Vivienne smiled, "She normally is, but I don't think someone as unexperienced as her would be comfortable, since she has her," she paused trying to look for a better word to describe her outbursts, "moments of displeasure with the aristocracy."_

_Fenris huffed at the smirk Vivienne had, wondering if she was insulting the woman or praising her. 'Orlesians' he thought with disdain._

_She stared at the red haired woman, pleased at the work that was done on her. Aela was a completely different woman, all dolled up. The Inquisitor would undoubtedly be more smitten than he already is and with her wit and charm she would dominate the nobles. Vivienne was confident in Aela's skill with adapting to her surroundings._

_And adapt she did, as soon as she stepped out of the carriage, she squared her shoulders and walked gracefully towards the waiting wolves and to the Inquisitor, flanked by her bodyguards.Vivienne couldnt be more proud of her apprentice. From a normal mage, she was stepping in front of the court in all her glory not batting an eye at their judgemental sneers and whispers. It somehow reminded her of herself when she was at her age._

_All eyes were on her in Halamshiral, and the Inquisitor's actions show his possessiveness over the Lady Seer as he put his arms around her waist whenever people see them together, specially the glares he threw at the men that so much as look at her. Gossip flew all over the hall as the two danced happily in each others arms._

_She watched the two of them on the sidelines throughout the whole ordeal. Memories of Duke Bastien coming up in her mind as she looked at the lovers smiles._

Vivienne was brought back to the present as the carriage stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"Ah home, I dont know if I missed or not. Goodness it's been years and still hasnt changed." Dorian said taking a deep breath.

"I hope you will tour me around your home when we fins time my dear." She teased, earning a snort from the tevinter, "I would like to see the kind of environment you grew up in."

"Of course you do, just dont..stare at my portraits, my mother had them scattered around the place."

"I am definitely looking forward to it darling."

Dorian groaned, "This is going to be a long day."

 

Dorian and Vivienne stared slack jawed at the scene, their staffs at the ready. 

They had heard fighting inside the mansion and immediately ran towards the place where the sound was coming from. Dread and alarm had clutxhed their hearts as bodies began to turn up as they ran deeper into the mansion.

When they opened the door what they saw was pure carnage. Blood was splattered around the walls almost covering the whole room. Burn marks from lightning spells were still leaving embers on the floor and furniture. Bodies scattered around the dining area, all of them unmoving and lifeless.

Dorian's father also had his staff out, he was covered in blood splatter, his lightning magicks still crackling in his hands. Despite looking very old tired from the last time Dorian saw him, it seems like he was still alive.

But what was disconcerting was the person standing in the room. A hooded figure, was standing in the middle of a pike of bodies, daggers seemingly of elven made metal held on each hand, covered in blood. Her body was glowing with a bluish hue, like a barrier hovering a few inches above her skin. 

Dorian in a panic ran in front of his father, coming in between this unfamiliar entity. "Who are you and what have you done?! Are you an assasin" He shouted at it. The figure didnt speak, moving only to sheathe the daggers into its hiding place behind the cloak. "Answer me!"

"Dorian, please calm down. She helped me!" Lord Pavus said clutching Dorian's shoulder.

Vivienne approached the three cautiously focusing on the unexpected guest. Her hands raised and ready with an ice spell lest the figure moves an inch. As she looked closer, the hooded figure was actually a woman.

The hooded figure raised its head, half of her face was hidden behind a black mask made of lace like material, hiding her features but not impairing her ability to see. They could see that her eyes were golden, glowing underneath the darkness that the hood and mask provoded. She sighed as it caught sight of Dorian and Vivienne. She hid the other half of her with a black scarf around her neck, "Here I was expecting only one new guest." She said her voice muffled a little by the cloth. "Now the plans need to change, pity."

"What? Make sense woman! Aela was supposed to be here! Where is--." he stopped mid sentence, the pieces falling into place in his head. His eyes widened, "Aela?!"

Aela in a panic, extended her head casting out a spell that wrapped around her hand with a white vaporous glow "Forget.."

Dorian was about to retort but stopped and fainted, only to be caught in his fathers arms. "Dorian!" he shouted in alarm shaking his son. He looked to her in anger "Was that really necessary, Seer?!"

Aela looked at them sadly, "Yes, I made a mistake. The pieces are in place, you know what must be done, now please..Forget."

Lord Pavus fell slowly to his knees still holding his son in his arms.

A shot of ice shot by Aela's head missing her by a few inches hitting the wall behind her. She looked over to Vivienne, tears in her eyes.

"My dear, you have a lot of explaining to do.." she said her voice shaking, Aela could see there was fear in them, and she couldnt blame her. She was different now, colder and determined.

"I know.." she whispered, walking over to her taking of her mask. She pulled off her hood and Vivienne gasped.

Aela's red hair was now as white as snow. Her eyes though still was of a golden hue had weariness and sadness swimming in them.

"What happened to you, Aela?" Vivienne reached out to her cupping the otherworlders cheeks. 

She smiled sadly at her mentor. How she wished she could tell her everything. Vivienne was the closest thing she had to a mother, but it wasnt the time for them to know. She shrugged, "Fate happened.."

Vivienne shook her head, "Maxwell had been looking everywhere for you. He is in such a state after you left!"

"It's to keep him safe, to keep all of you safe, I had to leave." Aela said pulling away from Vivienne, she extended her hand, the same white glow enveloping her hand.

"Aela, dont do this.." Vivienne pleaded another ice spell at the ready, "I deserve the truth. We all do, specially the Inquisitor!" She shouted making Aela flinch as it hit home.

Aela shook her head, strengthening her resolve. She had taken action and here are the consequences. "I made a mistake sending the letter to Dorian, at that time I thought he would be the best choice to know about me but I should have known that someone would figure it out. Either it be you, Bull or Leliana. This is how it should be, I should not have contacted him like that, and I'm sorry..You'll forget about the letter, and everything leading up to this point. But you will only remember having met a mysterious hooded figure."

"Aela.."

"Its so nice to see you again, Madame de Fer..we will meet sooner than you think."

"Please, at least tell me why.."

"Forget.."

The last thing Vivienne saw as darkness started to wrap around her consciousness was Aela's sad, tear stained face as she slumped to the floor unconscious.

Aela wiped her tears as her mentor lay on the ground, she put back her mask and hood, stepping over them as she headed towards the door. 

She had made the change to the story, Lord Pavus enemies and assasins were dealt with already, they won't be bothering House Pavus anymore. A task she had made sure was done perfectly through powers she had gained.

Lord Pavus shouldnt have lived, she doesnt know if this was the right thing to do nor was she sure thag kt would strengthen Dorian, but nevertheless arrangements were already made. Dorian was to become a magister as soon as the Exalted Council is done. Lord Pavus had made sure of that before he found out that he was being targeted. 

It woukd still end up as it was originally but this time, Three magisters would create a faction that would change Tevinter for the better in the coming years. A preparation of a war that is to come.

But for now, Aela sighed as she looked up at the darkening sky. Things need to go through a process, one step at a time. The only other person that she knew that she could help ease Maxwell's burden was the closest friend he has. She needs to visit Divine Victoria..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah..ahem..its been 11 months since the last update. And to be completely honest I've been stuck with the story. The drafts had archived for so long it has bugs in it haha. I had troubles with life and work, it has been so demanding and it had sucked the soul out of me. So im sorry everyone for making you wait.  
> I had just quit my job, and have a whole month of figuring out what i want to do with my life, so here I am back again and this time with a whole gallon full of creative juices and inspiration built up.
> 
> So again I'm sorry, and thank you for your patience and understanding


	33. Of Prayers and Faith

Her Holiness Divine Victoria, a symbol of change in this era where the land of Thedas is rife with disasters left and right. From the opening of the breach with demons spewing from its mouth, to the declaration of a darkspawn as a god, Divine Victoria, or Cassandra Pentaghast as she was known then, had founded the Inquisition in honor of the late Divine Justinia's instructions to aid the Herald of Andraste in closing the breach and end the darkspawn, Corypheus.

Righteous and just, with faith stronger than most, she earned the confidence of the chantry as well as the Inquisitor’s vote to become the new divine. Everything happened so fast that she was unable to keep up before she knew it she was anointed right after the celebration of Corypheus defeat, whisked away to handle different concerns in the Chantry. A year and a half has passed and she still couldn’t believe it. But Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan’s vote of confidence gave her strength, despite the events.

Cassandra took off her veil and sat slouching on her chair, looking at the mounting paperwork on her desk. She dreaded the contents of those letters as she has been pestered again and again by Ferelden and Orlais. The Inquisition as a young organization posed a “threat” to the two empires as its influence has only grown bigger and bigger in such an larming rate. Their demands are becoming tenacious, but she had been declining them again and again to prevent them from bringing down the Inquisitor. Cassandra clenched her fist, as the memory of the days after Aela left came to mind, how vulnerable Maxwell had been. Recently though, word from Leliana was that he is doing better. He was a functioning human being and he seemed to wallow less, but she knew in her gut that it was just a facade.

She had talked to him a day before she had to leave for Val Royeaux. 

_Maxwell would often stare out of the balcony, hoping to see a red streak of hair flying towards him, only to be let down, day after day, disappointment turned to sorrow, then sorrow to frustation then anger. It was the most horrible time._

_Things were thrown all over his quarters that at first it alarmed them thinking he was being ambushed, only to find him in the middle of the destroyed room slumped over on his knees calling out her name.. "Aela please, please come back to me" all the while clutching her scarf to his chest. For the first time since she met Maxwell Trevelyan, Cassandra pitied him._

_When he first gained consciousness back in Haven he was strong-willed, brave and unfalpable, no matter what threats she had done to him, he was resolute. But now he was but a shell of the man he had used to be and it was the Lady Seer's fault._

_Cassandra shook her head as she climbed the flight of stairs going up to his quarters. No, it wasnt just her fault, Maxwell had loved Aela too much, held on to her so tightly that when she left, it had ripped him apart and was left vulnerable. It pains her to witness this, she had believed that two people who are in love would be unable to hurt each other. But she was wrong on that as well._

_She had read the letter that Aela left him. Though she understood why she would need to journey far away and leave them behind. It was that there was more to come that Cassandra dreaded._

_She arrived by his door, hesitating to knock on his door. She was going to leave soon, just like some of the Inner Circle, now that the threat was gone they went their separate ways for the moment to continue there purpose until they are needed again. She didnt want to leave him now but she must._

_He can’t go on like this the Inquisition needed him. Leliana asked her to try and talk to Maxwell to come to his senses as she was one of the people that Maxwell trusted the most._

_Cassandra opened his door not hearing a response from its tenant. She looked around surprised that the mess she was expecting to see, isn’t there. He must have calmed down now and fixed the room. She found Maxwell just standing on the balcony looking at the horizon._

_“Inquisitor?” she called._

_Maxwell turned towards her, the smile he was giving her not reaching his eyes. “Hey Cass, Leliana sent you huh?” he chuckled, then sighed, turning back to look at the mountain range. “Of course she did.”_

_Cassandra leaned on the railing looking out as well. “You and I both know, you cant go on like this. The Inquisition needs its leader.”_

_Maxwell sighed again and clicked his tongue. “I know, but I just need to.." he brushed back his long hair, looking at her with weary eyes. "I’ve done everything haven’t I? I risked my life, too many times to count. I’ve gone to hell and back, again and again. Don’t I have a right to just be by myself for now? To not be the 'Inquisitor' for just..” he huffed._

_“How do you all expect me to function, the love of my life, just left me, just a letter, no explanation!” Maxwell shouted pounding on the railing with his fist. Cassandra looked at him her brow furrowed, he exhaled trying to calm himself down, his mark glowed in response to his emotions._

_"She tried to tell me something but I refused to listen, all I wanted was to cherish her that night. If only I had listened, had noticed the way she was acting, would she have stayed with me if I stopped her? I dont think I can do this anymore, Cass."_

_Cassandra knew that it was a rhetorical question, they've gone through this talk before, but now he was calmer than the first time, so this would be the most opportune time to tell him what she had the thought the first time he asked. She sighed and waited for him to look at her._

_“Are you done?” She asked patiently like talking to a child._

_Maxwell nodded._

_“I dont think you would have been able to stop her, Maxwell.” Cassandra said, looking down at the people roaming around Skyhold, "She is strong willed and stubborn just like you." She half scolded, but a smirk lifted her lips._

_"She tends to give more than what she could and what is asked of her. She had mentioned that there are dangers that she knows of, but like before there are factors that could change because of her being in our world and she removed herself for destiny to run its course."_

_"She loved you so much that she didnt want any harm to come to you. We dont know what dangers she speaks of but whatever it is, it seems that her actions are bearing fruit. There hasnt been any situation that had endangered you. Its peaceful. She left because she had to, but promised to return when everyone of her questions have been answered. Y_ _et again willing to risk everything for you, despite being apart from you. It would also seem she cried while writing the letter, there were tear stains on them."_

_Cassandra turned to him, his eyes wide. With his sorrow adled brain, it would seem that the thought hadnt crossed his mind, as he was consumed by his emotions. He was hopeless, but it didnt diminish her admiration of him. "She will come back, that is what I believe and it may come at the most crucial moment. Just be strong, Inquisitor. I think this was also a way for you to be strong even if you're apart, that no matter what challenges may come in your life, your unbreakable bond would not waver in a moment of adversity."_

_Maxwell hugged her to him. She stiffened at the contact completely caught off guard, but eventually relaxed, wrapping her arms around him. Through all of the times that she had wished to be able to in his arms, she never would have thought that it was to comfort him from missing a lover._

_How she wished that it was her that he chose, then he wouldn’t have to feel such pain. He has gone through enough, but for now, all she could do is to revel in the warmth his arms provided before she departs to become the Divine._

_Maxwell hugged her even more tightly against him, as he did she felt the weight of the letter that Aela gave her but that thought was erased by the warmth of his tears staining her clothes. The letter would have to wait._

* * *

Cassandra shook herself from the memory. She rubbed her temple trying to dispel the headache that was starting to form as she continued to stare at the paperwork.

The Seer, if only she didn’t leave then there would have been a way to prevent this. Cassandra knew that Aela would have known what will happen next. No matter how small or dire the situation was, she always knew, one way or another, how to resolve it, “like the back of her hand” as she would say.

Cassandra had come to trust the woman despite her rivalry with her for Maxwell’s affection. But that wasn’t always the case,

_She had loathed her from the first time the woman had met Maxwell’s eyes. Aela would always come up in the conversations she and Maxwell would have that the others had found it hilarious that he was completely smitten, but for some odd reason was oblivious to it. It had been such a horrible case that the whole of the Inquisition had actually made a private pool for bets about their relationship._

_Everything else about her, she couldn’t find fault, as they were all justified. She was kind hearted and always willing to sacrifice for the good of everyone. She has always been strong for all of them, there was barely a time that Aela showed weakness or vulnerability. But when a moment like that comes, it made Cassandra soften her opinions of the other worlder._

_Cassandra was walkinv towards the Chantry Garden that one night, everything was solemn and quiet, she always preferred to pray alone instead of joining the sisters during the day. There was something special whenever she prays on her own, the quiet helps her feel more at ease. Like she could find guidance and the answers with being alone, with only her faith to help her through. She knows that it was not the case but it was comforting, specially now that she was to be the next divine._

_She was about to open the door when she heard someone singing inside. She opened the door trying not to make any noise and saw Aela singing, her eyes closed her face bathed in moonlight. Cassandra would often hear her songs, it would be about merriment, silliness and love. But this was the first time that she ever sounded so sad._

_I don't know if You can hear me_  
_Or if You're even there_  
_I don't know if You would listen_  
_To a gypsy's prayer_  
_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_  
_I shouldn't speak to you_  
_Still I see Your face and wonder_  
_Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_  
_Hungry from birth_  
_Show them the mercy_  
_They don't find on earth_  
_God help my people_  
_We look to You still_  
_God help the outcasts_  
_Or nobody will_

_Some ask for wealth_  
_Some ask for fame_  
_Some ask for glory to shine on their name_  
_Some ask for love they can posess_  
_Some ask for God and His angels to bless them_

_I ask for nothing_  
_I can get by_  
_But I know so many_  
_Less lucky than I_  
_Please help my people_  
_The poor and downtrod_  
_I thought we all were_  
_The children of God_  
_God help the outcasts_  
_Children of God!_

_The door creaked making Aela whirl at the intruder her eyes wide. Casaandra sighed and pushed the door open more to reveal herself._

_Aela let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "I'm sorry if you are to pray here I'll be leaving."_

_"No..well yes. I had planned on saying a prayer but.." Cassandra blushed not looking at the woman, "That was a beautiful song."_

_Aela giggled, walking towards the warriod. "Oh that, yes i like it too. I dont know the words of the canticle and all that, but song can be a form of prayer as well."_

_"Agreed.." she looked at Aela again that was now staring at the statue of Andraste, "Were you devout in your religion back in your world?" Cassandra asked earning a surprised look from the other worlder._

_"No, but i believe that there is god. Having faith is enough for me."_

_"Faith.." Cassandra remembered the spirit that impersonated the late Divine. "Will it really be enough?" The weight of such a task was overwhelming and unexpected. Maxwell had recommended her for it after he talked to her about it._

_Aela took her hand and grinned,  "Of course! Specially because its you, Cassandra. In all of my playthroughs I always make you Divine."_

_Cassandra blinked at her, she blushed and smiled sheepishly letting go of her. "Sorry, its just.." she looked at the statue again, "You will create order within the chantry, you have faith in the templars and the mages. You have the strength and resolve of ten men that even the most scrupulous of chantry people would bow to your demands. All of your decisions are to be made because you know to be right and that would be the most peaceful and organized."_

_Aela put a hand to her lips grinning at her. "Dont tell leliana but you are the best candidate and that Maxwell chose wisely. You create balance, you have Justinias faith, Leliana's hardiness and of course you have your heart. I dont doubt for a second that the chantry will become the best it has ever been with you at its center. I have faith in you."_

_Cassandra smiled down at her, "Thank you."_

_Aela smiled back and was about to leave when she turned back. "Cassandra there is something I would like to give you." She pulled out an envelope. "I dont know when I could give this to you but I ask that you wait until we defeat Corypheus for you to read it though."_

_Cassandra looked down on it, flipping it over. "What is this for?" She looked at the woman and she thought she saw sadness in her eyes but was wiped away that she might have imagined it._

_"Its advice when you officially become the Divine."_

* * *

Cassandra sighed and stood up from her desk she looked out the window. It was somewhat of an advice but more like instructions and she had kept it close. She worries about this chain of events, what will happen if--

Suddenly she heard someone singing. 

_I don't know if You can hear me_  
_Or if You're even there_  
_I don't know if You would listen_  
_To a gypsy's prayer_

Cassandra's eyes widened and she stood abruptly from her chair. She recognized that voice and that song! Cassandra bolted running towards the place where it was coming from alarming her guards and sisters that were still walking around.

_How? Why is she here? Does Maxwell know that she had returned?_

She arrived at the balcony where it was overlooking the breach and there standing on the precipice was a hooded figure with hair as white as snow blowing with the wind.

She stopped singing, "Cassandra.." she said "Or will Divine Victoria be more appropriate?"

Cassandra couldnt believe it she was here. But. "Aela..Its been two years, why are you here? Shouldnt you have been with Maxwell."

Aela gave her a smile and shook her head. "I'm only here to deliver a warning. It is time Most Holy."

"What?"

Aela turned away from her looking at the breach. "The gears have already started to turn. Thank you for your hardwork in keeping the peace Cassandra but it is really inevitable. You will not be able to stop the events, no matter what you do. The exalted Council shall gather and Maxwell will be at the center. Ferelden and Orlais will not bow."

"Are you sure of this? I've had talks with--"

Aela shook her head, "I told you in my letter.."

Cassandra put a hand against her chest where she hid the letter, she always has it in her person no matter where she goes. It gave her strength as well as to remind her of her duty to the man she loved, "That it is envitable and to try and hold out as much as I could till you return. I have memorized it by heart Aela, but it doesnt explain anything!"

Aela sighed, "I know and I'm sorry but it will all make sense soon." She turned to her again, her eyes shining gold, the moonlight shining down on her casting a shadow on her face hidden beneath her hood, "A war will come unlike any other. So please keep this meeting from Maxwell, please pretend you dont know me if you meet me again. I will be watching and helping as much as I can.But please keep him safe as you always have." Aela hesitated, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Cassandra" and jumped head first into the darkness. 

Cassandra heard footsteps running towards her, "Most Holy is there something wrong, why were you running."

Cassandra sighed turning towards the guard. "I was just mistaken, I thought I saw someone here. I might just be tired."

She walked back towards her room, trying to focus. She needs to send Leliana the letter that had been enclosed with the one Cassandra had. It was to be sent when Aela shows herself to Cassandra. She opened it and read it again, skipping the part where Aela apologized to her and thanked her for everything so far.

_When two years had passed, I will show myself only to you Cassandra. If I do please send this letter to Leliana. The Exalted Council shall commence and it is inevitable, but please try to hold of until I come for you._

Cassandra opened the letter and she put a hand to her mouth, unable to believe what she was reading.

_Leliana, Screen and interview everyone that had joined the Inquisition before moving to Halamshiral. There are suspicious servants that came from Kirkwall that had joined the Qun and had already infiltrated the Inquisition. Have the Iron Bull join you. It is already corrupted on the inside and I didnt have the ability nor the courage to tell you while I was still with you specially with so many things happening._

_Please for the Inquisitor's sake, he cant do this on his own. His hand is no longer able to keep the power of the anchor and it is killing him._ _I have left him with my scarf that I imbued with magic to heal him till the time I find a solution to fix his hand. By the time this letter gets to you, he already knows this. He is fully aware of the situation and the stubborn man that he is, he will hide it from you for you to not worry._

_Until then, I will be watching your backs._

Cassandra sighed and looked up at the ceiling. What will become of the Inquisition now, what will become of Maxwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!


	34. DREAMS

Maxwell Trevelyan, the Inquisitor. A rogue turned into the Herald of Andraste, a hero of the people and a light that had shone in the time of darkness and peril. It was a very powerful title and comes with it are enemies and responsibilities.They were not that difficult to manage, mind you. He has his friends after all. They kept him grounded, sane and somewhat functional.

Maxwell couldnt help but chuckle. The way he has acted since his lover's departure was.. dare he say it? Pitiful and unbecoming of him.

After the shock, he tried, oh did he try to be strong as she would have if their situations would reversed. But it was difficult, painful. In the war room, he would often stare at the spot where she usually stands beside him. But the most painful was in his quarters, on the bed, she lingers there. Sometimes he would sleep at Heralds rest just to not wake up crying, reaching out for her. He held onto those so tight that it bled him almost to death. He had relied on her too much, taken what he could and this is what he became. 

He was a mess, to summarize it. He avoided his room, tired himself out to at least get some sleep. He was an empty husk of a man. He chuckled, if Aela saw him then she probably would have slapped him to his senses. 

But despite that, he found strength in his friends. He learned to appreciate them and what they do. He doesnt let them know but he notices the way they care for him, not as Inquisitor but a friend. That helped more than he thought it would. 

She was right, he chuckled she always is.

He looked over the horizon like he always does since that fateful day, always waiting in vain for the woman that he loves to come flying into his arms again.

It's always beautiful up here, I wish I could have shared moments like these with you again, Maxwell thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Its been two years since they defeated Corypheus. So far it has been peaceful..

Crackle..

Maxwell hissed as his hand acted up again. He looked down on his left hand, it has been doing that more often now. He frowned as corruption of the mark engulfed his hand. He would often wore gloves or hide it in his pants pocket so no one would see. Whatever it means would have to wait till Aela comes back, she would know what's going on.

"Inquisitor, its time for your meeting.." a messenger said making Maxwell jump.

"Uh, yes, thank you, I will follow shortly." 

With that said the messnger left. Maxwell sighed looking back at the horizon. "Work is never done, please come back soon. It would be more enjoyable with you here, Aela."

* * *

He was running from what he doesnt know but, he remembered that he was running because he was afraid. It was something trying to catch him, running because he was looking for something or someone, somewhere safe.

Fear pumped adrenaline in his veins making him run faster. But just as suddenly as the fear appeared the feeling went away. He heard someone whispering to him, to go to a certain direction, but he doesnt know where it came from. Yet he couldnt disobey it. He tried looking back from but the voice would gently prod him not to.

After awhile, he saw his bed in the distance, he walked towards it slowly, frowning. It was rumpled, like someone had been sleeping there. There was movement from a huge lump, shaped like a person beneath the sheets, he readied himself..

It moaned, reaching out a hand to his side of the bed, patting it, trying to look for him. She called out for him sleepily and he couldnt help but take hold of her hand.

Maxwell's eyes widened as Aela appeared on the bed sitting up and blinking up at him sleepily, the sheet covering her naked body. "It's still early, why are you awake?" She suddenly smiled wiggling her eyebrows at him, "Want another round?"

He chuckled, grabbing her in his arms. She giggled sleepily and burrowed against him. Maxwell sighed contently, how he wished his dreams were always like this. Aela looked up at him, "Is there something wrong, my love?"

Maxwell shook his head, "Its nothing, I just--aagh!" He clenched on to his hand letting go of Aela as the mark started to crackle, he didnt want it to burn the sheets again.

"Are you--"

"I'm fine, i..urgh.. i dont want it to burn you or hurt you." Maxwell said, as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Come here.." Aela soothed as she pulled on the sheets to keep herself modest. Maxwell watched as she took his hand in her's. Her healing magic glowed easing the pain, the blue tendrils of magic wrapped around his hand. He raised and looked it over, it was still glowing. 

"Better?"

Maxwell nodded and lay down on the bed, he looked over to his window it was still dark. 

"Sleep some more, Max. You have a long day ahead, we'll have a meeting very soon. There would still be a lot of work to be done." Aela said caressing his face.

Maxwell turned towards her trying to fight the drowsiness that suddenly came on to him, "Will you be there?"

Aela stroked his hair, "Of course, as I've always been, right by your side."

Maxwell hummed and started to drift back to sleep. Aela continued to watch him. Then loud bangs started to reverberate around their bed. Her eyes glowed as she glared at the demons that were waiting beyond the barrier she had created in his dreams.

**Away with you, you will not harm him. Or feel my wrath and be forever banished into the void.**

She growled at them her aura making the demons shake. One by one the despair demons went away, one or two looking back at them like it was saying that it would come back for Maxwell. Aela looked back down at her lover, she went out of the bed, refreshing the barrier around his space in the fade.

Once or twice she had found him being tormented by despair demons in the fade. Thats why as often as she could, she would join his dreams, consciously looking for him to lead him to safety. It pains her that it was because of her but it was too late, the damage was done, all she could do for now is to keep watch until the time comes that it was safe to reveal herself. 

After making sure that he was safe. Aela shook herself awake. Her eyes opened and stared at the man sleeping beside her. Maxwell had a smile on his lips.

She giggled and looked for her scarf, and found it clutched against Maxwell. She tugged on it slowly trying to free it from his grasp. Maxwell moaned, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Hush, hush, its alright. Let me just borrow it." She whispered caressing his handsome face. Oh how she missed touching him. Maxwell still hadnt woken, 'He must have tired himself out again' Aela thought as she tugged at the scarf again.

Finally, she was able to free the scarf, refreshing the healing magic she had imbued on it. Carefully, she took his left hand, frowning at the corruption that started there. She closed her eyes trying to focus on healing it. As she did it seemed that it was receding which was a good sign. She tore the scarf in half and wrapped it on his hand like a bandage, while the other she wrapped on her right.

With her new abilities she would be able to check on the marks progress through the scarf without having to fly to Skyhold or to get that close to him in the Winter Palace later on.

Done with her task, she kissed him gently on the lips, and turned towards the balcony, flying away into the night.

Maxwell woke with a start, looking around the room. He finally dreamed of her, this time it was so vivid. He looked down at his left hand, remembering what she did in the dream. His eyes widened to see that her scarf was wrapped around it. 

 _She was here, she really was here_. Maxwell laughed, laying down on the bed again, his hand above him. Despite her not being here by his side, he takes comfort knowing that his lover was safe and that she yearns for him as he does to her. He kissed the scarf, resulting in a bluish glow to emanate from it, like it was responding to him.

He laughed again, "I love you Aela, so much. I miss you so please come to me." Maxwell said to it, his lips touching the cloth.

* * *

"An Exalted Council?!" Cullen exclaimed staring at Josephine and Leliana in disbelief, Maxwell stared at them with wide eyes. "Orlais had pestered us this past two years, cant Divine Victoria do something about--"

"She has and its come with a political cost." Josephine said firmly, he then looked over at Maxwell who had his hands lean on the war table, his brow furrowed.

"If Aela was here, she would know what must be done." Maxwell said. The advisors stiffened, they try to avoid mentioning her in front of him.

He looked up and grinned at them, their eyes wide in surprise from his change of demeanor. He looked down at his left hand, Leliana observing that there really was a red scarf wrapped around it. "But if she were here, she might have been raging about how this is unfair." 

They chuckled, it was true, remembering some of her outbursts when the advisors reported on the outcomes of Maxwell's decisions. "Anyway, we will not be able decline this. We will set forth for the Winter Palace in a weeks time. Will that suffice for us to prepare?"

Everyone nodded and Maxwell dismissed them. He leaned back on the war table staring down at his hand. 

It started to act up again, the crackle of green lightning echoing in the room. But this time it was muffled and there was less pain. He smiled as the healing magic on the scarf started soothing him, like it was saying she was near and was watching over him. There to ease the pain.

He clenched his fist, holding it against his chest. If he only knew that this was why she left her scarf, he would have done this sooner. The warmth of her magic lingered on his hand. 

He walked towards the window, a habit he had formed because of waiting for her. So that was what the dream was about, why she came in his dreams and most probably went to him last night.

It has begun, trouble is brewing once again.


	35. TRESPASSERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had some polishing that I needed to do T^T
> 
> But omg here it is!

There was a whole fanfare as the Inquisition arrived in Halamshiral. The people watched as the soldiers marched, the banners of the Inquisition flying high, flapping proudly in tge wind.

The Inquisitor rode on top of his noble steed armored in gold, those who have not seen him were awed by how handsome he was. His long brown mane tied in a ponytail his aquiline nose, strong jaw peppered with 5 o clock shadow, they complete such an ensemble of features on one man. But the most alluring of it all is his ocean blue eyes, scanning the crowd, it twinkles as the morning sun bears down on him.

Whispers of rumors flew in the air as the Lady Seer was not among those who marched with its leader, having known that the two of them were lovers from the events of the Winter Palace. He felt their glares, heard their gossip and ignored it, holding his head high, not letting it bring him down.

A cloaked figure watched atop the palace of Halamshiral watching the proceedings of the parade. Admiring the Inquisitor's regal stature. Music was blasting in her earphones, her foot tapping to the beat. They were fashionably late, she had to smirk at that, The Game was still being played.

She scanned the crowd, searching for the Ambassadors that represent the members of the Exalted Council. Arl Eamon from Fereldan was glaring at the procession, his thoughts of distrust drifting up to Aela, while the Duke from Orlais, was of thoughts of manipulation.

She let her eyes linger on Maxwell for awhile. How she missed running her fingers through his hair, watching as it was blown by the wind. She sighed, but that had to wait. His safety comes first, staring at his left hand, it was time to check its progress. She opened her right hand, wrapped in a red scarf, letting out a healing light.

Maxwell clenched the scarf tied around his arm to his chest, a small smile on his lips. He could feel her healing it. He feigned coughing into his hand to give it a kiss, and Aela felt the tingling sensation on her hand.She chuckled.

Satisfied that he was doing well, she tore her eyes away from him and observed the crowd. She doesn’t have the luxury to let her feelings over rule the reason why she’s here.

She could see movement from each side, from the Qunari and Solas spies, their thoughts drifting up towards her, helping her distinguish which one they are in the crowd.

_They’re on the move towards the eluvian. They just need to wait for the whole parade to finish, so the Inquisition wouldn’t notice._ she thought, her fingers tapping on the stone of the palace.

The chest pieces are in place, her involvement in this as much as possible should be minimal or the consequences would be greater, if they don’t die because of the qunari (as if she will let that happen), then the exalted council will assure it. Cassandra, now Divine Victoria wont be able to stop the people from wanting blood.

She waited for the people to drift in the waiting area before she made her move. The first order of business are the spies. Harlequins were out and about and she be damned if she let them get past her. She might have to knock them out and place them where Leliana's spies could find them.

Aela jumped down from her perch, landing right by where the exalted council would take place.

She heard the double doors open, making her jump and immediately hid behind one of the pillars. She pushed herself against it hoping that no one had seen her, her heart beating fast.

She felt a shift in the veil, the only kind of shift caused by the Inquisitor. She leaned to take a peek and she heard the crackling of electricity and a grunt of pain. Her own scarf reacting to it. 

She frowned, _But I just healed it. Is t_ _he scarf’s healing not enough? I need to get to Solas, there should be another way to save him._

The crackling stopped as Mother Gizelle arrived to talk to him, The Inquisitor plastered on his business smile greeting her happily. The sister didn’t notice the grimace that flicked through his features as Maxwell hid his hand behind him as he bowed.

“Just bear with it for now my love, losing your hand is not the fate I would want you to have, not when im around to have a say in it.” She thought to herself.

Aela checked her surroundings, trying to locate her targets. Before anyone could notice what was happening, the task was done swiftly. Having manuevered through the walls, jumping here and there, manipulating the minds of people that did see her, plus her training, it was assured that neither the Harlequinns nor Leliana would know what just happened.

Aela tied the spies up, making sure that they wont get away by putting them to sleep. She placed notes on them for Leliana to read and find, like a little treasure hunt!

Constantly checking Maxwell's location, through the scarf, it seems to be the Inquisitor was mingling with the members of the Inner Circle. She let out a sigh, how she wished she could have gone with him too, checking on their friends well being.  _Focus, Aela._ She shook her head and checked her surroundings again. As soon as the coast was clear she went out of the hiding place.

She ran towards the location of the eluvian zipping through security and the prying eyes of the nobles. She opened the door of the palace store room, just in time to see a hooded figure with gleaming elven armor stand in front of the eluvian, his hand activating the mirror. “Andaran atishan, hahren. May I join you?” She said walking towards him with a knowing smirk on her lips.

The figure was startled, realizing who it was  a smile bloomed on his lips. “That is not wise, should you not join the Inquisition, you are its Seer after all?"

Aela shook her head making him frown. He took a step toward her, "This is war, I am no longer your ally, Lady Seer.”

Aela snorted, “An enemy doesnt watch over and protect those he deems as an enemy, Solas. Regardless, you have something I want.”

Solas sighed, “I dont understand what you mean, but as a friend, I will entertain your request as we dont have much time.” Solas said a sad smile on his lips. "What is it you want. You already know what is going to happen, What more can I give you."

She raised her right hand, and he could tell there were signs of his magic lingering on it. “The mark, help me nullify it. You can take the power, but not his arm. I can heal it, I’ve been doing it for these past year.” 

Solas shook his head facing the eluvian. “You are killing him faster. You are simply suppressing the power it is letting out. Unless I take the power of my mark it will continue to spread and poison his blood, it is of the elvhen.  A human cannot possess it for long. I am surprised he lasted this long."

Aela clenched her fist, her understanding of magic here in Thedas is completely wrong, why didnt she research more about it? She clicked her tongue, "Then come with me, please, Solas. After taking care of the ones on the other side! I can make them forget.."

Solas frowned at her. "Do not abuse that power, dalen. I know that your powers have grown, almost matching that of mine but with power there is a great responsibility."

He turned away from her, "There is work to be done, dalen."

"Then please, tell me how to help him!" Aela shouted desperately approaching the elf.

Solas stared down at her, he had fault in all of this. A moment of reprise, thats the only thing he can offer them. After everything is done...

He sighed, "You have to stay by his side at all times, heal and knit back the skin, that’s all you could do."

She rubbed her face with her hand, her plan was ruined from the start, Plan A was not going to work. But she doesnt have a choice, her magic isnt helping despite.. "Fine..we'll see you at the end of this."

Solas just smiled, his staff at the ready. Aela sighed and pulled out her daggers, the crackle of magicks activating it. Solas raised a brow, "Daggers? Where did you--"

Aela smirked, shrugging her shoulders, "I had a teacher, and a few memories from an old life."

Solas chuckled, "I should have checked with Abelas more often then. He was quite smitten with you as I recall." 

Aela sighed, "As you said, We have work to do.." ignoring the question. She turned on the music in her earphones, a menacing grin on her face _. Its time to get my hands dirty!_

* * *

Maxwell clenched down on his left hand. He bowed his head trying not to show his frustration. After all the things that he had done for them, plugged the hole in the sky, solved the problems of the citizens when they were all busy fighting each other, tyring to find a new divine. This is what they accuse them off.

Josephine touched a hand on his thigh giving him a worried look. He made a face gesturing towards the two ambassadors who were arguing in front of them, completely oblivious of the distaste that Cassandra had on her face.

"Inquisitor, Sister Nightingale has something urgent to tell you."

Maxwell eyes widened, abruptly standing from his seat alerting the others. "Where is she, is it about the Lady Seer?"

"I'm not sure, your worship." The elven scout said. 

Maxwell looked at Josephine then at Cassandra, the Divine smiled and gestured for him to go.

"I'm sorry there is an important matter than I need to attend to. If you would excuse me."

Arl Eamon slammed his hands on the table, "Does the Inquisitor not deem these important?!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, trying to not make any disgusted noise.

 

Leliana was waiting for him looking grim outside a storage room, a crowd of on lookers whispering about what was inside. Maxwell felt his heart pound rapidly. He didnt like the look on her face. Please, dont let it be what I'm thinking of.

"Finally, you're here." Leliana sighed and turned towards the door.

Maxwell stepped inside and let out a sigh of relief. Despite seeing a dead body, he was thankful that it wasnt Aela.

"So who is our guest?" 

"A qunari soldier."

Maxwell looked at her, "Has the Iron Bull?"

Leliana shook her head. "I already called Iron Bull about this, if he had an idea, but since becoming Tal Vashoth he has not had any reports of movement from his superiors." Maxwell crouched down looking at the corpse examining it.

"We found him here, lacerations from a blade most likely daggers and a few of his wounds are from a magic user." Leliana supplied, she looked at his clenched hands. "This isnt something Aela would do, Max."

Maxwell let out a breath. "No she wouldnt. Are there any other leads?"

Leliana nodded, "We found a blood trail leading to an eluvian, it has been activated so its more than likely that he came through there."

Maxwell stood up, "Well then, the Exalted Council just needs to wait then. It seems we have trouble in our hands."

* * *

Maxwell gathered everyone from the Inner Circle, they were very happy to be taken away from the reality of the Exalted Council and to have an adventure together again after all this years.

Though they were investigating the mysteries of how a qunari soldier arrived in Halamshiral, the banter was a welcome thing as it prevented them from thinking of the inevitable end to the Inquisitions operation. 

"The old team back together again just like old times, isnt that right, Kadan?" Iron Bull cheered putting an arm around Dorian's shoulder.

"We're still doing the nicknames are we?" Dorian smirked, rolling his eyes at the qunari.

"Awww whats wrong? Would you like your Amatus to make you feel better? I could do those flexes you like?" Iron bull said in a low growl, wiggling his eyebrows. Dorian chuckled, Maxwell glanced and saw a blush on the tevinter Ambassador's cheeks.

"Alright get a room you two lovebirds." Maxwell teased as he put a hand on the next eluvian. He shook his head at them and went through.

His eyes widened as he walked forward, they were not in Orlais anymore. Across from them was a mountain range, elven buildings scattered around the area. 

They heard an explosion and looked over to the direction of the sound. There was cloaked figure fighting off a number of qunari soldiers. Maxwell turned towards the others, "I'm betting thats our culprit! Let's hurry and find another way to get to the other side."

After awhile they decided to rest for awhile atop a tower overlooking the spot where they saw the figure. There well a lot of dead bodies the culprit left behind that it was easy for them to navigate through without expending energy on fighting, but the place was huge.

Maxwell took a breath, the state of his hand was not going well either. They need to get this done quickly and catch that person to get the answers. The figure in the cloak had excellent skills with a dagger from where he was looking from earliee on and if the bodies were of indication, they were formidable. But the question still lies..

"Has anyone received any contact from Aela." Maxwell asked. Cassandra stiffened, trying not to look in his direction, while everybody answered in the negative.

He sighed, this was all so strange for him, Aela would usually be their side ready to provide any intel. They relied on her too much it would seem. But they need to get going, if they want answers on to how and why the qunari were here, they need to continue.

* * *

Aela watched them leave as she sat on the ledge of the building Maxwell was on, the back of her boot tapping lightly on the stone. She had already cleared the way for them so the guardians wont interfere. After this his hand would act up even more after opening the pathways behind the murals to find the statue to unlock the bridge.

She sighed, she couldnt interfere on that one or else they wouldnt be able to find it in all this rubble, even if she did leave a note or clues, they were going to find her out. Why do things have to be so difficult. She heard Maxwell use his mark and a hiss, she lifted her right hand and healed him.

Not to mention the Vidasala really went overboard, the enemies were swarming around the place.

She'll have to thank Abelas for the strict training she received from him, it was all worth it in the end.

She perked as she heard the thoughts of a new set of soldiers coming their way towards the Inquisitor's location, a little bit further away.

"Ho ho, a new challenger?" She said grinning from ear to ear. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Maxwell gripped his hand the pain creeping up into his forearm. He cast out his hand providing light to the darkness, as well as to let out the excess power. 

It hasnt done anything like this before. There really was something wrong with the mark. "Are you alright?" Cassandra asked as he was the only one that didnt move from where he stood below the elven structure.

Maxwell shook it off and gave her a smile, "Yes i am just doing a lot of thinking." He tossed the statue into the air catching it with his right hand. The statue really was a trouble to find, plus the unusual purple guardians standing outside were creepy.

Sera wasnt of any help and they didnt have Solas or Aela expertise in these whole elven thing. They walked towards the eluvian heading back towards the bridge. A few of them grumbling at the complexity of the whole task.

"I wouldnt blame you, first the exalted council and then this." Cassandra sighed walking beside him.

"Just like old times eh? Maxwell chuckled Before she could respond they heard a loud boom that shook the whole room.

Iron bull eyes widened, "Shit i know that sound." He ran ahead of them, climbing the stairs two at a time. He growled as he pulled out his war axe. "We have company." They ran after him only for them to stop at the monstrosity in front of them.

"What the shite is that?!" Sera exclaimed her arrows at the ready.

A Saarebas loomed over at them, it was a hulking being, even bigger than the Iron Bull. It was all chained up, being held by back a few soldiers, its mouth stitched up trying to free itself from its binds.

"Bull?!" Maxwell shouted looking back at him, his daggers at the ready. They were in for a fight, and his hand wasnt doing any better.  
  
Suddenly someone landed in front of Maxwell taking them all by surprise. Her black cloak surrounded her like a shroud. The dust swirling underneath her as she stood slowly protecting them. Cassandra grunted, holding her tongue just in time.

"Tsk, tsk, why is everything not going according to plan?" She said in a hollowed voice. It looked back at them. "Stay, if you dont want to get killed."

Maxwell was about to protest but she ignored them, pulling out her daggers. She walked slowly forward and the qunari enemies charged with a battle cry.

Before anybody could move the first qunari's head rolled off its shoulders. She continued the onslaught with such speed flitting thru enemy per enemy like a flash of light. She fell the last qunari with a spinning maneuver as she flashed behind it right as he lifted his hammer.

The saarebas roared at her, blowing her hood off her head revealing long platinum white hair. The roar staggered them back yet she stood still looking up at it with a grin. She stretched out her hand pointing it like a gun.

"Boom" she said. Runes highlighted all over its body and exploded its parts scattering around them. She tilted her head, seemingly dissatisfied with the fight. "Huh, this one seems to be weaker than I thought, oh well. 

They stood in awe at the woman. As she turned towards them. She smirked as she saw their awed faces.

Maxwell stared at her, still in his battle stance. She hid the top half of her face with a black mask that shrouded her eyes, obviously trying to hide her identity.

"Why cant they just follow the natural order of things?" She addressed them, Maxwell frowned, did this person know them?

Maxwell growled, the daggers she was holding were the same as the one they saw earlier. "Are you behind all this?"

She kicked one of the corpses away from her path. "The carnage yes, but the qunari.." she shrugged her shoulders, "Possibly"

"Who are you, what is going on here?!" Maxwell demanded pointing his dagger at her. She just grinned at him, he furrowed his brow, it was like she was waiting for. Suddenly his mark acted up, he grunted, trying to not let them hear he was in pain as the mark's corruption engulfed his hand. He held on to his daggers, though they were shaking.

Her grin fell, walking up to him and grabbing his left hand with an iron grip, she was stronger than Maxwell thought. The others pointed their weapons at her and she caught Cassandra's panicked look. The cloaked figure snapped her fingers, before anyone knew it, the seeker fell to the ground unconscious, caught in time by Cole.

"What did.." Maxwell exclaimed, shocked at what had happened. She only snapped her fingers and Cassandra.. He tried to pull away, but she held onto him.

"Tying loose ends, dont worry she's alive." She said nonchalantly, turning to look at his marked hand.

Varric cocked his crossbow, making the cloaked figure raise an eyebrow and grin at the dwarf. She tutted, "Ah ah if you dont want to explode like that saarebas I suggest you all step back. But just in case.." she snapped her fingers again and surrounded them with runes. "If you so much as disarm those runes or even fire a single arrow. I will pull the Inquisitor's arm right out of their socket." She warned, Maxwell signalled them to stand down and they reluctantly sheathed their weapons.

Maxwell glared down at her. She just smirked and took his left hand. Maxwell eyes widened as he saw the red scarf tied to her hand as well.

The healing magic, wasnt Aela's? He looked wide eyed at her and saw her grinning maniacally at him like she had just read his mind again. He had hoped that Aela was the one that visited him during the night, but it was this person? 

Even if she was playing a practical joke, this was too much. Aela wouldnt act like this, threaten their friends or even have the ability to fight brutally. This isnt her, but he be damned if he didnt try to find out. Maxwell tried to grab her mask, but felt himself grow weak with a snap of her fingers.

He groaned and knelt on the ground his energy sapped away. What kind of power does this woman have. "You! Why do you have that scarf?! Wheres Aela?!" Maxwell gasped, trying to focus on his captor.

She laughed at him, a shiver ran down his spine at her hollowed voice, it was feminine but its like a voice that came from the fade, otherworldly and eerie. "Oh shes doing well, you dont need to worry about her. She can be quite resourceful you know, so shes aware of whats happening right now. I bet she's just raring to come and save you all right now," she leaned closer to him, looking at his friends "but thats going to be quite hard for her."

Maxwell growled dangerously at her as she pulled awah making her grin wider. She leaned into him again, this time her voice was a low whisper, "Youre dying, Inquisitor because of the mark. That recoil that happened down there. It isnt like the other times you closed a rift isnt that right?" She asked in a sing song voice.

Maxwell gasped, how did she know?

She chuckled, "I could almost feel your pain. If you arent careful the mark will act on its own. You actually need to thank me you know. If it werent for me trying to heal your hand, your Lady Seer would have been too late." she said.

She let him go, giving him a two fingered salute. "I'll be watching Inquisitor." With that she turned and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Maxwell looked down on his left hand, the pain that was excruciating before had completely dissipated now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be lingering or focusing too much on in game dialogue, just the main parts and mention of where theyre at in the Exalted Council.
> 
> Based on my gameplay this whole trespasser dlc just took approx of 3-5 days, so im not gonna try and prolong it, we just gonna go staright to juicy bits xD


	36. AN AGENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, i felt like Aela was criticizing my life's choices on this chapter.

Aela appeared up at the very top of elven ruin. That poofy smoke effect did the trick of teleporting her, it was more useful than simply flying. Now she knows why Mythal would use it often besides turning into a dragon. They would have seen her and they'd figure it out.

Aela groaned, banging the back of her head against the stonework of the ruins. That was a bit too much, she sounded like a villain. She ran her fingers through her white hair, as her friends' thoughts drifted up to her

 _After what she did to the Seeker I cant wait for Bianca to put one through her._ (Varric)

 _I cant wait to put arrows in her face. Even if she did look cool, all mysterious like. (_ Sera)

_A mage and a rogue, quite a fascinating combination. (Dorian)_

_Why are you doing this? They hurt, old wounds are opened, how does this help? (Cole)_

She let out a breath and answered Cole.  _Because there is work to be done that I cannot involve you in it. I'm sorry Cole, Forget.._

_No!_

Then there was silence, Aela bit her lip, this was hard. The Well of Sorrows started whispering to her, scolding her on what she was doing, she ignored them. They know it needed to be done, she had made a mistake trying to reach out to her friends, there is always a price, a consequence. And she's paying for it, better put a stop to it while she was still ahead. Was she ever ahead? The butterfly effect is a bitch to deal with.

 _Why did it have to be like this?_  She thought, burying her face in her hands as tears burned at the back of her eyes. Was this how Mythal had felt through the ages? Alone, unable to create a connection to the people she was leading to their destiny? If so, she didnt want to do this, but then--she sniffed wiping the tears with the back of her hand, the gears are already turning, she cant stop now. She needs to hold on for just a few more days.

Aela lay down flat on her belly as she heard them enter the ruins. Looking down as they continued onwards to the Fen'Harel's statue, she already opened it so they just had to cross through and get back to Orlais. 

Cassandra was already out and about, which was a good thing. Everyone else was on guard, their hands on their weapons, ready for any threats, which there would be none since she already took care of them.

Maxwell was frowning, as he looked at his surroundings. Still the image of control, despite the worry knitting his brow.

_Please let Aela be safe. I will find that wench and make her tell me where Aela is, if its the last thing I do._

She bit her lip, she wished she could just fly down and wrap her arms around him, to apologize and kiss away the sadness that she saw in his eyes. But there was no other choice, she had to keep the distance or the Vidasala would go straight to Maxwell just to get to her.

She had uncovered from the spies in the Inquisition as well as in the Winter Palace that they were after her specifically. esides trying to prevent Solas with what he was trying to accomplish with the Eluvians, they were planning to reeducate her and use her as a weapon to wage war in whole Thedas.

As if she would let them, she was more powerful now. With a snap of her fingers she can do anything at will. Which also poses a problem.

If their enemu found out that Aela needed to be by the Inquisitor's side to try and heal the mark, then she doesnt know what needs to be done to prevent the probability of an attack. Even if she did try to, that leads to a whole other fiasco, more than likely the Exalted Council forcing the Inquisition to disband or worse if they found out what Aela could do now, they would exile or use her for their own means.

She sighed, plus she needs to balance it out with Maxwell. She didnt want him to treat her as a full on enemy but right smack in the middle would be best. An anti-hero? The thought made her smile at how silly she wants things to go.

She needs to wait for night to come, after Maxwell reports to the advisors of what had happened here, then she will make her move.

Leliana can keep a secret of course, so she'll leave the Nightingale be. Cassandra was another story, she almost revealed Aela right then and there so she had to make her forget about the encounter and the letter she read.

Hearing the footsteps disappear, she closed her eyes, she needs all the rest she could for what she had planned.

* * *

"What?! Aela's been captured? But how?! Who?!" Cullen exclaimed, slamming a hand on the make shift war table, his face contorted in disbelief and rage.

Maxwell just shook his head, its something he was wanting to know as well. "This woman we met there seems to know a lot of whats going on, so if we get to her then she will get us to the what's going on here."

"Agreed, but I think it best if you rest for awhile, from what you just told us, the whole thing was quite an ordeal." Leliana said, giving him a small smile.

Maxwell thanked her, turning towards Josephine, "Will you be alright dealing with the Council in the mean time Josephine? I'm sorry I--"

The ambassador lifted a hand giving him a tight smile. "I'll be fine, you worry about this." He nodded, dismissing them. He headed up the stairs to get to his room. It took the rest of the afternoon to get the details to his advisors, it was already evening. Maxwell wished he could have a drink or two but he needs to be sober to pursue their enemies tomorrow.

That woman, was a mystery all in itself. He could tell that she knows of them, more than how the rest of the world thinks they do, like a first hand experience, probably acting as a servant in Skyhold?

But then why now, and why didnt Aela come back for this whole ordeal. He would hazard a guess that she would know of the Exalted Council. What was she doing that is more important than--

"There are men who struggle against destiny but only achieve an early grave."

Maxwell looked up from his musings, growling as he found the cloaked figure sitting on the window sill of his assigned room, her foot swaying back and forth.

"There are men who flee destiny only for it to swallow them whole."

She turned her head towards him, giving him a grin, her mask completely hiding the mischief that would have been in her eyes. "And there are men who embrace destiny and do not show their fear." She paused, like she was baiting him to speak. When he didnt she continued still staring at him. "These are the ones that change the world forever."

Maxwell didnt speak, his hands behind him grasping the hilt of his dagger.

She tilted her head in question, "I wonder who you are out of those three Inquisitor?" she asked, moving to stand. Maxwell took that as a threat and threw his dagger towards her face. His eyes widened when she caught it between her fingers. She twirled it in her hands, approaching him. He took a few steps back, he scolded himself for leaving his weapons again. He could try and leave the room to warn the others--

"I dont think you should leave the room as of yet Inquisitor Trevelyan, I am technically a guest." She said, still walking towards him, moving sideways. She cast out her hand, and he heard the lock of the door click. "It would not be a good trait for a gentleman such as yourself to leave a lady in the middle of the night."

Maxwell glared at her, "What do you want?"

She chuckled, "There are alot of things I want, but for right now." She offered his dagger back, the hilt facing him, surprising Maxwell. "I want you to take this dagger, so you could just stab me later after I tell you what I'm here for," She smiled, "For your peace of mind."

Maxwell took it hesitantly, eyeing her warily. She smirked and pushed him down on the bed, making his eyes wide as he involuntary sat down.  _Did she just coral me to get me to the bed?!_

She grinned, making him move back as she crawled towards him. "What I want to do is to help you with that pain you keep ignoring. You havent taken care of it at all have you? Or told anyone?" She said in her hollowed voice.

He gulped, "I can take care of it myself, without a woman!"

She stopped her advance, mouth hanging open. She snorted, pulling away from him, unable to control it anymore she laughed.

The laughter was unexpected, different from the spine shivering one she did back inside the eluvian and somewhat comforting as it reminded him of Aela. He shook his head, and sat up bringing his legs close to him, clutching his dagger.

"I meant your mark, Inquisitor."

He blinked at her, "Right..of course."

Aela laughed again, warmth spreading in her body. This was the man she fell in love with ladies and gentlemen. Despite being in the face of a supposed enemy, he still has his head stuck about sex when in the bedroom.

She eyed the grip he had on his weapon, "Relax your worship, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you, but if you're willing to do the other thing. Why would I say no?" She chuckled, "Maker knows I need to loosen a few knots, you seem to need some loosening yourself." 

Maxwell sputtered, "H-how can I relax?! The last time we talked you were threatening to blow up my friends. With Cassandra losing consciousness with.." he waved his hands "whatever magic you did to her."

She crossed her arms, "Well they didnt and besides I have no ill intentions. If I had them, all of you would be dead. Now lets get down to it." She offered her scarfed hand, "Your hand."

Maxwell pointed his dagger at her neck, "You have to fight for it."

She smirked, touching the edge and pushing it away from her. "The moment for clashing blades had passed, Inquisitor. I think it is safe to say that we are in good enough terms to talk like civilized human beings."

Maxwell's eye twitched, she was right, if she was here to hurt him, then they wouldnt be having this kind of conversation. She let out a breath, "I told you didnt I? Your hand is killing you and if you didnt realize I lessened the toll it was doing to you earlier."

Maxwell sighed, he couldnt deny that she did do him a favor. He put his hand on top of hers and she unraveled the knot on his hand.

Aela frowned seeing the damage, whatever healing she had done to it, the mark was undoing it. They need to have Solas take the power from it. She looked up at him as he stared out the window.

"Your friends worry for you." she said, trying to fill the silence of the room. He blinked at her not knowing what she meant. "You try to hide this, but they do notice. The Lady Seer had you at your best, but they had you at your worst. They notice things more than you think they do, they just dont voice it out because you're trying to be strong."

Maxwell stiffened, he glared at her. How dare she tell him how he feels, how his friends feel. "I should cut you down right here. Who do you think you are?!" He shouted at her.

Aela didnt even flinch at his anger, she expected it to happen sooner or later. His anger was not misplaced, she deserved it. Specially with the way she threatened the others. "I have ears and eyes, ever waiting, ever observant--" she looked at him, still continuing to heal his hand. "I am an agent for your Seer. Does that answer everything?"

Maxwell's mouth hung open, and she took that pause to explain what she should have done in the first place. _Damn, this whole Im-not-your-enemy-but-actually-the-woman-youve-been-waiting-for-but-have-to-pretend-Im-not bullshit is hard. Why did she even think this was a good idea in the first place?_

She sighed, "The lady seer has been watching over you. The scarf has a healing enchantment as well as a way for her to know how you're doing that's why she left it behind. She knew that this would happen and she hoped that you'd figure it out. But she had to send me to actually get it done." Maxwell winced at that, making her chuckle. "I was instructed to wrap it around my own hand so she could keep track of me too as well as to let her power pass through. It helped, if it werent for this healing it would already be creeping up your forearm by now."

This was a full faced lie, of course, but it seems like he believed every word, from how focused he was on her. Thank God she practiced this before coming here.

Maxwell shook his head, he cant believe it. "Why go through all this trouble? She was welcome to return to me, why didnt she?!"

Aela winced at the barb, boy did it hit home. "She made a mistake instead of saving you, this--" raising the scarf, " is killing you faster. The power isnt supposed to be suppressed, its only been a week that you've had this on your hand and the corruption is already making things worse. At worst your arm would be cut off to prevent it from killing you, but maintenance needs to be made, she consulted someone about it. So here I am, with the solution. Plus the qunari are after her, so she's in hiding. She wasnt captured by me or anything, just to clear it up."

Maxwells stared at her as she finished up on the healing. _Was she really telling the truth? But then--_ He looked down at it and saw the mark has receded as well as the pain, _her actions seem to relate to the information she was giving him._

Maxwell frowned, "You cant simply be just an agent. You know too much about us, who are you really?"

She scoffed, "Believe me, the Lady seer wouldnt shut up about you, but to answer that question lets just say I'm someone who needs to make sure that shit doesnt go wrong."

Maxwell smirked, "Thats my job, get in line."

They chuckled, before Aela could respond they heard someone banging outside the door. "Inquisitor!" It was Cassandra her voice sounded panicked. 

"It's time to go, they must have figure out you werent alone." She touched his forehead, "Now sleep you need to rest."

Maxwell eyes felt heavy, he was getting so sleepy. "Find comfort in dreams for now" He heard her say before everything went dark.

The woman watched as he fell on the bed unconscious. Just then the door opened and cassandra and the rest of the inner circle appeared at the door.

"You! What did you do to him?!" Cassandra said pointing her sword. Boy she was pissed, when was she not?

She just smiled at them, waving a hand to dismiss their accusations. "Oh dont fret just a little help to ease his pain. Now its time for me to tarry off or ill have myself in chains tah tah!" She said twirling her fingers to say goodbye and jumped out the window.

Cassandra called for the guards running after her, while Dorian ran towards maxwell. "Its okay hes only asleep" he said waving a hand over his body to check for any harmful magicks or poisons, assuring the others of his well being.

"Maker, what is going on?!" Varric said rubbing a hand on his face. "Where's the Seer when you need her."

"You're not the only one asking that. She has a lot to answer for." Dorian said frowning at the state Maxwell was in.

* * *

"Max.."

Maxwell opened his eyes, the brightness preventing his eyes fro. fully opening. "Max," He turned his head towards the voice.

Aela smiled at him, she was lying down with him on his bed again "Hey there sleepy head." She was smiling at him sadly, he sighed. They were in the fade again, it seems this was the only way she could speak to him.

"Your safe, im here." Aela said soothingly touching the side of his face. Maxwell reached out touching her hand and felt joy bloom in his chest. She was warm, she always was. 

"Your'e probably a demon, here to torment me." He teased, smirking at her.

Aela giggled and shook her head. "Nope I'm really here. Well as real as we could possibly be."

Maxwell closed his eyes, the stabbing sensation in his chest he was so familiar with, swirling in him. "Please come back, we need you. I need you."

Aela just smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry. I cant, not yet, if I did at the wrong time, it will be the end. I just wanted to at least be able to hold you like this."

Maxwell huffed, making her giggle again. "Now, the others are worried you better. Wake up!"

Maxwell opened his eyes to see thats its already morning, he sat up slowly holding his head. 

"Awake i see."

Maxwell looked to see Dorian leaning by the window sill, the one the agent had come in from. The Tevinter smiled at him and sat on the bed.

"We need to talk about the cloaked woman."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, "What about her?"

Dorian sighed, there was no easy way to say it, but then again, he drew the short straw. "I think I've met her in the imperium. The time i went away with Vivienne to visit my father."

Maxwell took hold of Dorian's shoulder. "Why didnt you tell me?!"

"That's just it, there was a nagging at the back of my mind, that I think I saw here from somewhere, I just couldnt pinpoint how, where and why."

Maxwell frowned, "Doesnt this sound like something Cole would be able to do? Make people forget him?"

Dorian nodded, "That's right, if my theory is correct, if we get exposed to her, or see her more often, then there would be something will find out about Aela's location. She doesnt want to come here, then we will come to her."

Maxwell grinned, patting his shoulder as he got up from bed. "That's why I like to keep you around."

Dorian scoffed, crossing his arms, "Of course, I'm handsome as they come, plus I keep your wits sharp!"

Maxwell just laughed, putting his pants on. "If you'll excuse me, I believe there is a meeting that I need to attend to."

Dorian watched as the man walked away, sighing as he had stared at the Inquisitor's butt the whole time. He stood up, "I'm glad the Bull isnt here." 

"Who says I wasnt?" The Iron Bull said, grinning at his lover while he leaned on the door frame. "Getting an eyeful of the Inquisitor so early in the morning? I'm right here you know?" The qunari pouted, "You haven't left to become a magister yet and you're already, cheating? That hurts."

Dorian rolled his eyes, "As if you've never entertained the idea of doing it with the Inquisitor and our Lady Seer. You wouldn't shut up about it back when we were in Skyhold, that one time you were drunk."

"Hey, that was then. This time," he walked towards him making Dorian take a few steps back, "I'm serious about my feelings, Dorian." He growled, making Dorian shiver.

Maxwell suddenly appeared, as he had forgotten a few of his papers that needed to be signed. "Don't fucking do this in my room you lovebirds! Find somewhere else!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are always consequences to the decisions we make. So making people forget about her, isnt really as permanent as she thought it was. Oh well.


	37. GATLOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fackin goodness this chapter is hard to write damn it, sorry that's 12 days!! Add in that im travelling so yeah no internet..ughhh sorry everyone

A cloaked figure passed through the Eluvian located inside the storage room of the Winter Palace. Her presence being masked by her power to make them forget she was even there. Quite a handy power to be honest.

She looked up at the Crossroads, the place lit up in brilliant colors. A fact that didnt surprise her. She pulled out her daggers, a gift from Abelas, as she heard echoes of orders in qunlat. She smirked, it was time to get to work.

If any of her friends saw her now, they would definitely ask. Why and how was she able to take up arms if she never had any deeper background in the art of fighting with daggers?

She didnt spend the whole of two years hiding out, besides trying to change certain fates (i.e Dorian's father). After finding out about herself, she hunted down Abelas, who was not surprised that she had come for him.

_"So you have come, it has been awhile." He said in his soft tone._

_Aela tilted her head, "You were expecting me?"_

_He touched the Eluvian, the one located in the Temple of Mythal. "Yes, Mythal had come in my dreams and told me of your arrival." He turned to her with a smile. He walked over to her, and took a lock of her white hair. "You have discovered your past and your purpose. Tell me what is it that you seek from me."_

_"Counsel and training, Abelas. The Well brought me here, they say that you can help--improve my ability."_

_"I see so Mythal asks you to know how to fight as my people do. Wrapped in shadow and silent as an arrow in the night." He raised a brow, as she bent down her head. Abelas made her look at him, capturing her chin with thumb and forefinger. "You plan on lying to your friends to aid in preventing their destruction--" she nodded, "A noble but tedious task, dalen."_

_"So will you help me?"_

_Abelas smirked, surprising Aela as she had not seen him make such a mischievous expression. "As you are bound to the Well's will, I too am bound to Mythal, therefore to your whim."_

Aela shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. It was necessary to act more like a rogue gifted with magic, for now. As far they know the Seer of the Inquisition is on a journey. So showing her normal mage abilities is a no. She took a breath, hope this works, if not her hands would be full of behind the scenes proceedings.

She climbed up the stairs only to be confronted by the Dreadwolf himself. "You have changed." He said approaching her, his staff thunking against the stone.

"I've always been like this, Solas."

Solas just nodded, "What is it that you are trying to accomplish by doing this, Seer? Taking out the soldiers of the Vidasala, aiding me, isnt going to change my mind."

Aela sighed, "This isnt about you. The less he fights, the less strain Maxwell's body would have to go through, the faster he gets to get to his destination."  
  
Solas bowed his head slightly, admiring her perseverance. "We shall see what happens, but i cannot make promises." He stepped aside, "Shall we? It has been a long time since we fought side by side, I would like to see how well Abelas had trained you."

She smirked, twirling her daggers. "This would be the last time were going to help each other."

"It is not too late to join me."

"I will still stand against you if necessary, if you still have not changed your mind after talking to Maxwell later on."

"It will not change dalen."

"The day is still starting." She saluted with two fingers and passed through the mirror sideways giving him an excited grin.

Solas sighed, and turned towards his spy who was waiting inconspiciously behind a pillar for his orders. "Your orders have not changed, keep an eye out for any interference with the qunari. They have something else planned."

The scout saluted, thumping her chest and went off.

When Solas entered the mirror, he was surprise to see Aela already battling with a few qunari. A swing of a battleaxe came at her, which she dodged easily giggling at her enemy. He heard her sing to a tune blasting in her ear.

_Time to rock and roll, time to lose control._

The qunari unit leader shouted a battle cry and they all attacked all at once. She grinned wider as they all braced themselves.

"Lets dance!" She shouted at them.

She shot forward startling the qunari at her speed.The height difference made the towering warrior look down at her and she looking up at him with a confident smirk. He was startled as her eyes glowing golden stared at him charged with excitement and a little hint of bloodlust. Before he could react she plunged her dagger in his chest. She smiled maniacally as she saw the fear in her prey's eyes as the dagger glowed with magic, she twisted the dagger and a large charge of electricity started crackling catching the other men right beside them.

She pulled the dagger out of the now dead warrior and attacked the paralyzed foes with a flurry. Zipping through each one jumping here and there slitting their throats, somersaulting to evade the strikes they were trying to make.

The qunari warriors fell before her feet, standing on the very center of the carnage. She looked up at the qunari woman glaring at her she flicked her daggers to remove the blood. She smirked at her. "Is that all you got?"

"Agent of fen harel and of the inquisition? How formidable." She snarled.

"Oh you are mistaken. Im an outsider, a neutral concerned party. I never expected that you would show up along with your soldiers." She made her stance, ready to strike like a viper. "Come lets make this quick and stop this unnecessary espionage bullshit. I'll dispose of you now." She pointed her dagger at the vidasala.

The qunari just laughed. "Did you think we are unprepared. We were going to save it for the Lady Seer, but you will be an example." She turned towards her soldiers, "Bring the Saarebas." 

The ground trembled as a huge monster walked forward, chains clinking on its arms.

"Have fun with that." She ordered a retreat in qunlat and passed through the eluvian. The saarebas raised its arms, stomping on the ground letting out a roar. 

Aela braced herself ready to strike but was stopped, eyes wide, at the power that came from behind her.

Solas's eyes glowed and the Saarebas was turned into stone.

Aela felt herself shiver as she looked up at the monster. "Glad I'm not on the other end of that." She jumped past the statue and touched the eluvian laughing, "The Vidasala panicked, she forgot to close it." She smirked at Solas who shook his head walking after her.

 

Maxwell stared at the Eluvian, They need to find that woman again, if she really was an agent that Aela sent then she would know where she is. He clenched his fist trying to rein in his impatience and frustration. Why is she going through all this trouble? He looked back as the others arrived.

The Iron Bull looked at Maxwell as he sat waiting for them. His shoulders were tense, his jaw set. Whatever it was that cloaked woman told him last night seemed to have struck a nerve.

"You ok boss?"

Maxwell forced a smile, "I'm fine, lets get going."

 

"This..this doesnt look good." Varric said in a grave tone. 

They have followed some qunari soldiers up a stairway and entered another Eluvian, hoping that they would be leading then through. They heard them cry out and then an explosion with a crackle of electricity.

What welcomed them was a blood bath. The walls were sprayed with red streaks, there were even red patches that looked like someone exploded where they stood. They looked around the area trying to look for any survivors. But it looks like there were none.

They walked a little bit further, seeing scattered bodies of qunari shoulders with cuts and burns.

Vivienne looked down at one, "She stabbed this one then charged her blade with electricity," she said, her fingers hovering over the wound.

Maxwell grunted as he bent on his knees looking at the carnage. She was very skilled, fast and deadly, even he couldnt do this on his own with such large enemies.

"Inquisitor, I think you might want to see this." Blackwall called out.

"Shite cookies" Sera uttered.

Maxwell looked up at the stone figure. For the first time, in a long time, Maxwell felt..FEAR. It consumed him as he stared up at the stone being. If they werent careful, they could turn up just like this.

It was a Saarebas turned into stone, its hulking figure permanently incased into a roar. 

"Hello there."

They all turned their weapons at the ready at the voice.

The cloaked figure stepped from the shadows, sauntering forward, a grin on her lips. "I should expect a thank you. If it werent for me, you would have had faced that hulk of muscle."

Cassandra growled and charged her. "No, Cassandra!" Maxwell tried to catch her but was too late.

"Woop!" The cloaked figured uttered as she jumped, somersaulting backwards. "Tsk tsk, come on your most holy. If you didnt catch me last night what makes you think you will now." She snickered, egging the Seeker on.

"Get down here and fight me."

"Oh sweetheart, you wouodnt be able to nick me with that toothpick you call a sword." She teased making Cassandra angrier.

Maxwell stepped in, "Cassandra, thats enough! She isnt our enemy."

"Your Inquisitorialness, did she charm you or something. Did you see what she did back there?"

Dorian nodded, "Varric is right. If we so much as turn our backs to her we might end up like those corpses back there or worse."

She laughed, "You were never in danger fdom me." She looked over at Maxwell, "Is your hand alright Inquisitor."

Maxwell clicked his tongue, ignoring the stares he got from his comrades. "What is it that you want this time?"

She jumped down landing in front of him walking forward into the cave. They followed her.

Varric groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead. "Well, shit."

Aela whirled facing them with a huge grin. "I'm going to be your guide, I've already scouted the area." She raised her hands "Welcome to the Deep Roads!"

* * *

"Great, we're in the deep roads. I feel myself getting dwarfier by the minute. Did I just sprout a beard?" Varric grumbled

"Yes, yes, you hate deep roads and caves and the outdoors." Cassandra rolled her eyes

"And Orlesians, Fereldans, Nevarans, Mages, Templars, The Entire Merchant Guild, Nugs" vivienne said in a bored tone

"And slopes, uneven ground, the dark, pretty much all kinds of weather" iron bull stated nonchalantly

"Orlesian Cafes, taverns that are too tidy, slopes of greater than ten degrees." Dorian drawled

"Also quiet, most kinds of smells. Rain. Water in General" Blackwall enumerated

"The smell of the sea, 'Who made the ground vertical?', mountains covered in the dead" Cole said, counting on his fingers.

"And everything that isnt hear himself talk." Sera said in a bored tone.

Each argument made him shuffle and blush, he faced them, some of them smirking and grinning at the accuracy of their statements. He let out an exasperated breath, "Look, I have to complain or you'll forget I'm here and trip over me! I'm providing a service."

Maxwell shook his head at their banter, a grin on his lips. No matter the situation, they always have time for these. He heard their 'guest' chuckle as they were resting for awhile. She had discussed areas that they need to 'take care of' and they were following her lead.

The others didnt like it but Maxwell opted to follow his gut and trust her, for now. 

Either be she heard them mutter about their distrust or maybe she read their mind. She decided to stay farther away from them.

Cole walked over and sat by Maxwell. "There is something wrong, I cant hear her, most times I would still hear the faintest of hurts. She has them, a lot, but i cant hear her."

"Is that so?" Maxwell hummed, "Does she look familiar to you call."

Cole frowned, "I..I dont know, maybe?"

Maxwell stood up and walked over to her, the others watching him closely, sounds of metal scrapping against their scabbards echoing in the cave."

"Hey.." She said as he came nearer. "Whats up inquisitor."

"Just trying to get to know you. It is odd to try and know someone while in the midst of--, " he gestured towards their surroundings, "but its a good time as any."

She chuckled, he saw her grip her forearms tighter. "Knowing me is not important inquisitor."

"It is to me when Cole cant hear you. It doesnt mean we trust you that we let you join us."

She smirked, "Wise decision. In time youll know of me. But to ease your thoughts the reason cole cant hear me is because i dont want him to."

"You know of him and what he can do?" He said warily.

"Of course, i know all of you. I wasnt sent by her like a pawn without knowing what im getting myself into." She lied.

"I dont believe Aela would have anyone do this. Who really sent you.."

She sighed exasperated, "Who do you think--"

"The enemy.."

"Do you really know who youre enemy is?"

Maxwell was silent.

"I didnt think so. All you have to know about me is i was sent to heal your mark. So rest your handsome little head, you are not my target, im here for someone else besides you."

He stewed on that, "I dont trust whatever you're saying but I will for now to get to the bottom of this. I have your back and you have mine until we settle this later on."

Aela scoffed, a smile on her lips, "I appreciate that. If you were any kind of man, if you had chosen to be a heartless leader, I dont think--" she paused,  _I dont think I would have let myself fall for you_ , was the thing she was about to say, but caught herself on time, "your friends would have followed you as far as they did."

Maxwell chuckled, "Well what I have here is more like a family, a dysfunctional one but nonetheless." He looked over to his Inner Circle, "still a family, we are missing Aela."

She smirked, "Is that so, is she the mother of this dysnfunctional family of yours?"

Maxwell sputtered, "I uh..uhmmm." 

Aela stood up, the good mood she had erased. "We better get moving there's still a lot of work to be done. You know what to do, I'll dispose of those that I might have left out on."

She jumped disappearing into the darkness, leaving Maxwell stunned by her reaction.

The Iron Bull frowned there was something about her body language and her response that was..familiar.

 

"Well would you look at that.." Varric whispered in awe as he looked up. They were surrounded by large veins of lyrium, as far as the eye could see. 

They walked a little further, following the sounds of hacking blades and wet gurgles. Their 'guest' had gone ahead to dispose of 'interruptions'.

Maxwell stopped, frowning as he saw huge metal balls strewn all over the place. He heard the Iron Bull growl and curse.

"What is this doing here?" The Iron Bull hissed.

"What are they, Bull?"

"Gatlok, and a lot of them. Just one barrel could decimate a group of men. They're volatile and unpredictable when they exolode so I suggest you stay far away from it." Iron Bull rubbed a hand on his face, "What are they trying to do with these?! Damn it, it would have been good if I still had those damn reports!"

"They're mining the lyrium here, that much is obvious." They turned to see their new companion walked forward, coming back from scouring the area. "Instead of using dwarves they use these bad boys." She sighed putting a hand on one. "They've used humans and elves at first. Those that were recruited from Kirkwall mostly," Varric winced at that but stayed silent, "that didnt end well, as you can imagine."

"But for what? The qunari arent fans of magic." Dorian supplied.

She smirked, "Doesnt mean they dont have magic users."

The Iron Bull's eyes widened, "Shit, no."

She nodded at Iron Bull as she saw the realization came to him. "I'm afraid, you are right friend. Saarebas, is what they call their mages, that hulking thing you saw back there, thats what they're gonna turn out to be if fed a whole lot of lyrium. Their a bitch to take down mind you."

Sera giggled, "Imagine what their women are like, Woof."

They stared back at her incredulously. "This isnt really the right time." Vivienne said rolling her eyes at the rogue.

The cloaked figure chuckled, "Attractions aside, here Inquisitor," she gave a small rope like thing to him, "These are the charges for these barrels. You're analytic mind might have already figured out what to do with the surroundings."

Maxwell nodded gripping them, "Make them explode, which destroys the operation as well as eliminating every gatlok barrel."

She smirked, putting a hand on her hip "Excellent, makes my job easier."

Maxwell scoffed turning towards the Inner Circle, "It will be a lot faster if we split up. Vivienne and Cassandra you're with me." 

"Sera, Cole and Balckwall together."

He turned towards her, "Dorian and Iron Bull will be with you. Go."

She raised a brow at Maxwell, being ordered around like that didnt seem to sit well to her with the way her shoulders tensed, the others watched as the two stared at each other. The tension was palpable, as their silence continued. In the end, she shrugged and walked of towards the other end of the cavern.

 

The Iron Bull swung his battle axe down at a soldier, blood spraying on to his face. He turned to watch as the cloaked figure danced around with her blades, occassionally using magic to make more powerful attacks taking care of the qunari shoulders while Dorian took care of the charges.

He had to admire her battle prowess, it was like she was dancing to music..The Iron Bull frowned at the nagging on the back of his head at the familiarity.

She let out a breath, flicking the blood from her blade, sheathing it back in their scabbard behind her. "Maker, They just keep on coming. I thought I already took care of these nut jobs. How many did she bring with her?" She grumbled under her breath.

Dorian walked over to them, "I'm ready to make it explode. Are you two ready?"

They nodded, Dorian lit them up by throwing a fireball at the fuse. Bracing themselves for the explosion. 

The Iron Bull shielded his Kadan, while Aela just stood, her hands in her pockets. As it exploded, her cloak fluttered, exposing her white hair. She sighed, she should have just pinned it to her hair, it's being taken off more times that she could count. What is up with the Qun and their explosions?

The Iron Bull took a lock of her long hair between his fingers. "Is this really the color of your hair?"

Aela sighed, looking up at the qunari. He was trying to read her. She will not give herself away like that. "It is none of your business, Iron Bull."

She pulled away, tucking her hair back into her hood. She sighed as his thoughts floated towards her. _He was just concerned, it was not a normal hair color, specially for a human._

"My hair is like this because of extreme doses of trauma." She answered not looking back at the two. "I've experienced death over and over and over again," her shoulders shook, her voice going into a more guttural quality, unable to control herself. "crawling through the ages, trying to make the ones who have wronged me, pay for their sins. To get to my own destiny and end this suffering." 

She stopped abruptly, this wasnt her. She took a breath calming herself, Mythal and Flemeth's emotions were surfacing, she cant let that happen, or she will be consumed. She let out a steady breath, "But I'm here now, and I'm on my way to it, one way or another." She looked over to them and saw the shocked look on their faces, she gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry for that display, lets go."

"Wait, what do you mean by death?" Dorian said, walking towards her catching her by her shoulder.

She waved it off, this isnt something she wanted them to know, not yet. "Forget."

Dorian blinked at her, "You cant make me forget about something like that! How could you have died but still be alive, you're not a darkspawn are you, something like Corypheus."

Aela took a step back, snapping her fingers behind her back trying to force him to forget.

But nothing happened. She felt her self go pale, her heart rapidly pumping in her chest. What was going on, why isnt working?

 **You have abused that power, it is not like those of those of a spirit.**  The well whispered in her mind. 

 _You could have told that to me sooner._ she hissed

**It is not supposed to be used that way, you made your decision, Mikaela**

_Dont call me by my full name, only my foster mother can, damn it._ Aela sighed, and turned away from Dorian and the Iron Bull.

"No I am not a darkspawn and I havent dabbled into his brand of magicks. I've done my part, you better leave before this whole place collapses. Do what you will on the information I've given you, it doesnt matter to me." 

With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke in front of the two. Suddenly they heard a few more bombs go off and the cavern shook.

"We better tell the Inquisitor about this then, he might like to know." Dorian said distractedly running towards the others.

 

At a distance, Solas watched the whole thing unfold, his grip in his staff tightening "My friend, what had you done to Aela?"

* * *

Aela collapsed behind Iron Bull's Tavern, a hand over her eyes. She felt something pulse inside her, like a ball of energy trying to escape from its confines.  _No, no, no what are you doing to me, this is not part of my plan!_

**Fate was never yours to rewrite. Sooner or later Mythal will consume you, just like all the others that have come before you.**

_And this is me saying fuck all of you and I say, yes I can change my fate and the fate of this world. It is my life therefore my path, MY OWN FATE. You brought me here for that purpose, you've taken me from my own to undo all the shit ton of things you've all done wrong. Now that I'm doing it, you're all preventing me from doing so? Bullshit!_

**Such fire, this is why we chose you. You've suffered a lot in your world almost the same as I did, betrayed and left for dead. We are two sides of the same coin.**

Aela groaned swaying to her feet, _Shut up and behave, I have work to do._

She looked over her hiding place to see an elven servant caring a large barrel of gatlok. His eyes were frantically looking in every direction.

Just in time, she thought smirking. She walked over to the elf giving him a smile. He stopped in his tracks, his whole body shaking.

"Please dont stop me, please. This will explode if I dont get it to the designated please, help me by not stopping me." The elven servant pleaded, tears filling his eyes.

Aela frowned, this wasnt part of the story. A hostage? a kamikazee tactic? She shrugged. Well then its better to stay by him just in case. She put a hand on the barrell, covering it with her barrier while sighing. "You dont have to worry, they wont harm anyone. I'll keep you safe, I'll just wait here with you, until the Inquisitor arrives. Will that be alright with you?"

The elf hesitantly nodded, he put the barrel down slowly. As he did, they heard a click. Aela's eyes widened, "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration of the beginning battle scene starting at 2:40
> 
> https://youtu.be/8lYj0sGtXug
> 
> And this is for the whole music as I write it
> 
> https://youtu.be/8okzVnShqMw


	38. REASONS

Maxwell came out of the storage room, sighing. He ran his fingers through his brown mane that had come undone from running. They were able to escape the cavern with enough time. If it wasnt for her warning, they would have been trapped without any means of communicating the outside world for help.

He looked up in surprise to see his advisors waiting for him, grim looks on their faces. "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

Answering his query, the ambassadors came striding into the room, anger evident on Arl Teagan's face. "Explain to me Inquisitor, why a suspicious woman is waiting by the tavern, chatting with an elven servant." He thundered "He is being prevented from doing his duties until that woman speaks with you. If you do not handle this we will take her into custody and--"

Without any prompts, the Inner Circle immediately ran out of the room, almost barreling through the two noblemen. Maxwell winced, "I have to apologize about my friends, we are just trying to secure--"

The arl raised his hand to silence him, "This, this is the reason why we do not trust you and your organization. You think you are the solution to everyone's problems."

Maxwell jaw clenched, This puffed up little--, he was about to retort when Josephine gave him a glare. He bit his tongue, hiding the anchor behind him as it started flaring up again. His eye twitching at the pain, it was getting harder and harder to contain it. Josephine, unaware of his predicament turned towards the two, giving them an apologetic smile. "Rest assured gentlemen, this will be handled by the Inquisitor," she looked back at Maxwell with a glare that made shivers run down his spine, " _personally._ "

Maxwell sighed in resignation and nodded. He excused himself, brushing against the arl who turned to follow after him.

When he arrived he saw his friends reprimanding the woman who was sitting casually with a scared elven servant. She was just smiling at them, her leg bouncing on the other. She looked like she was having the time of her life as if they were having a conversation about the weather.

She turned her head and waved him over, "Oh Inquisitor, I'm glad you arrived." She greeted in her hollowed voice, she paused as she saw the looks of disapproval from the ambassadors, "It seems you've brought the Exalted Council as well, how delightful!" She grinned in a predatory manner that made the new arrivals (except Maxwell) take a few steps back, "Its such an excellent weather to have a chat."

She stood up, sauntering over slowly towards the two men. Everyone was on guard, Maxwell putting out his arm to shield them, giving her a warning look. She smirked and surprised them by giving them a small curtsy. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for the alarm, but I was simply concerned for this servant's well being as I was passing through. It seems he is feverish and needs some," she said turning to Leliana, "attention"

"Of course." Leliana said cheerfully, making Maxwell raise a brow. The Spymaster walked over and grabbed the servant gently, as she passed him, "Smile Inquisitor, a lot of people are watching."

Maxwell sighed, How can he smile and keep up appearances when this dangerous woman was in front of them, with a gatlok barrel with her.

The cloaked woman then put a hand on the gatlok barrel contained in its little bubble, and the Inner Circle tensed. "I want you all to calm down. I'm not here to bring anyone harm, quite the opposite actually."

"That my dear," Vivienne pointed towards the barrell, "doesnt help your case."

"Well, I'm trying." She turned towards the ambassadors. "Would you like to know what this is, or should we fetch a fainting couch? I wouldnt want your lordships to have a bump when I tell you what this is."

Arl Teagan puffed up, "Such insolence, I am not to be treated this way, I am the--"

She clicked her tongue at him, snapped her fingers, and the arl was forced to shut up as his own hands flew to his mouth. He tried to pull it away to no avail. 

"Ah, Silence, its such a pleasure to hear it, dont you agree, Duke?"

The man nodded his head vigorously, not wanting to suffer the same fate.

Sera snorted, "She's a loony and dangerous. I like her." She chortled elbowing Blackwall who just smirked.

"Now," she walked over towards the gatlok barrel, a wicked smile on her lips as she flicked a finger at it, making a metallic twang ring out around them. The Iron Bull flinched as she did, making her snicker. "This barrel, has been activated when I had stopped the servant from proceeding further. Fortunately, as any kind of explosive, it tends to have a certain sound that indicates its detonation,  and I've prevented it."

Iron Bull frowned at her, "What? That's not..It should have already.."

Maxwell cleared his throat vigorously eyeing the Iron Bull, gesturing subtly towards the Arl and the Duke. The two ambassadors eyes widened at the unfinished sentence. The duke turned towards Maxwell, "Inquisitor.."

The cloaked woman continued on as if she wasnt interrupted, "It will inevitably explode in our faces if nothing is done, of course. So, being such a good samaritan, I'm going to take care of it for the good of the world and everyone else presenr."

The Duke cleared his throat catching their attention. "Then how did that explosive get here?"

She snapped her fingers, making the Duke take a few steps back in alarm. "Ah an excellent question, you are more sensible than your fellow here."

The arl tried to speak but was only muffled by his own hand. "Though I would like to discuss such machinations. I think it best if we brought these somewhere more private?" She snapped her fingers and the barrel levitated, following her as she walked passed them towards the palace. She stopped to look back, smirking "You are welcome to tag along Arl Teagan."

 

_"Shit."_

_In a panic, Aela pushed the elven servant behind her, casting a barrier at the barrel. A resounding metallic thud was heard as the force of the explosion was halted, shaking the ground briefly._

_She frowned, trying to focus while making gestures with her fingers to mask the watery glow of the barrier, smoothing it out. Maxwell and the others have a very discerning eye, and she didnt want to risk having them recognize it prematurely. She sighed in relief after working on her magic and slumped down on the bench._

_"Phew, that was close.Watching action movies honed my ears for this moment!" She laughed and looked over at the servant on the ground, pale as snow. "You can relax, I'm holding it together so it wont explode, come have a seat with me."_

_An elven scout came running towards them eyeing the two. Aela recognized her as one of Solas spies that would have called out to the Inquisitor during the Exalted Council. "Please report this to Leliana and to him. I'll take care of the guards." She signed to the spy, so that the servant wouldnt be able to understand. The scout nodded and ran towards the advisors location._

_He gulped, "What exactly is going to happen to me?" He asked in a small voice._

_Aela gave the elf a soft smile. "The Spymaster will ask you a few questions later on, just be truthful alright? Dont want you to go through Leliana's special brand of torture."_

_Suddenly they heard the sounds of people running towards their location. They both turned to look as the Orlesian militia ran to them, their grips on their swords._

_She grinned back at them leaning back on her hands, "Well, you're quite punctual arent you? Might want to call and give a heads up to your superiors about me. Me and this servant will not move from here until the Inquisitor comes himself." She demanded._

_The soldiers looked at her in confusion._

_Aela tilted her head, "Well what are you waiting for? A dangerous and unfamiliar person is within the palace walls, get a move on!"_

"And that's what happened before you all came into the picture." The cloaked figure said cheerfully, after rehashing a summarized and unrevealing story of the events before their arrival.

Everyone stared at her warily as she sat on top of the gatlok barrel in the middle of the room. They have retreated to one of the Empress sitting rooms, to accomodate the huge number of people as well as to get a little bit of privacy.

Maxwell observed everyone in the room. To put it simply, the tension inside the room was so thick you can cut it with a knife. The glares she was getting from the others were dangerous. It felt like if she makes one errant twitch then all hell would break loose. But she ignored them giving them the sweetest of smiles. Maxwell had to admire her bravery or stupidity.

The cloaked figure let out a snicker, like she heard what he just thought, but he shook his head, thats not possible.

She cleared her throat, "To continue on our discussion earlier. To loop in our guests here. Qunari spies have infiltrated the palace and have forcefully employed that servant to do a suicide delivery to the Winter Palace without anyones authorization. As what the Inquisitor was trying to say earlier to our fiesty arl here," she gestured towards the grumpy noble that still had his hand on his mouth, "is that the Inquisition IS, as you all know, trying to keep everything secure. And as any brilliant enemy tactician would do, they would try to breach that security and blame it on someone else. Namely, the Inquisition, as they are the ones on trial."

She turned towards Leliana, "I believe you have checked each item brought into the palace, Spymaster?"

"To the letter." Leliana eyed her warily, but her smile still in place.

The cloaked figure turned towards the Exalted Council, ignoring Leliana's thoughts. "You might have already heard about the Inquisition finding a qunari soldier's corpse inside an empty room? Well, i have to confess, thats my work." She turned towards Maxwell, giving him a cat like grin, "Nice touch isnt it?"

Maxwell grunted in disapproval not finding it 'Nice' at all. "That doesnt really give us any answers as to why they are here in the first place, agent or whatever your name is."

She chuckled and spun to look at him, "The 'Reason' for this sudden 'invasion' from these qunari forces, and me getting involved in all of this should be a little obvious, besides I already told you, Inquisitor."

"Care to loop us in?" Varric piped up.

"Well, the reason I'm here is because of the only other person that is missing from this room, the Lady Seer!" She announced, throwing up her hands.

Arl Teagan started to talk but the muffling spell was still working. She sighed and snapped her fingers releasing the man from it.

He fixed the woman a glare as he readied himself to speak, "Though her where abouts is certainly up for scrutiny, that in itself should be a cause for alarm. She is an otherwolder with incredible capabilities, given that she is a mage. She had aided in closing the breach and stopping that darkspawn, yet she had disappeared just before all of this happened?! She definitely has a lot of explaining to do." He looked around, trying to gain an ally in the argument, found none, but still continued, "She is supposed to be a Seer, what does she know of this whole fiasco? If I have to hazard a guess it is more than likely that she is the mastermind of this whole plot and had used the Inquisition for whatever she wants to do!"

Maxwell clenched his jaw and stood up abruptly, all eyes on him. "Maxwell, please." Cassandra pleaded but he didnt want to hear any of it.

He is drawing the line right there. This pompous arrogant bastard had already  snapped his final hold on control for today. He doesnt have the fucking right or authority to talk about Aela like that!

The advisors tried to grab on to stop him from charging the man, but the cloaked woman was faster. She sighed, putting a hand on Maxwell's chest. "Inquisitor, it is not worth it," she warned, gritting her teeth, "If the Lady Seer was here, she would tell you the same thing. Calm.the.fuck.down."

Maxwell snarled at her. They stared each other down but after awhile he let out a breath and ran a hand through his mane. She smirked, "Let me do the talking." She said while patting his cheek, making him turn away sharply from the contact. He sat back down on to his seat, crossing his arms.

She turned on her heels back at the Fereldan, "Arl Teagan, That's just the thing isnt it? You actually got something right." She said sitting back down on the barrel. "An otherworlder, with powers no one could ever fathom? Knowledge of this world at her disposal," she started counting on her fingers as she enumerated, "The history of Thedas, information on the Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall even the Inquisition itself."

"Formidable, Dangerous and Volatile. You have a point, her not being here might be because she was the master mind," she shrugged her shoulders, "It would be such a great story, wouldnt it?"

Varric nodded, "It would, someone you trusted and been with you for a long time betraying you like that--, boy I should write this down."

"Dwarf!"

"Ok ok, later."

The cloaked woman cleared her throat, continuing, "But she, as you say, is a Seer, what if she had 'foreseen' the qunari coming in?"

Maxwell's head snapped up at that.

"If it were me, if I was the qunari and I know someone like her existed, I'd want that knowledge for myself." She said with vigor, clutching on to the collar of her cloak.

"What do you think would the Qunari do if they have a hold of such a valuable and powerful person, a beacon of knowledge, hmm?" She asked, her eyes focused on the arl. He opened and closed his mouth unable to answer. "Anyone?"

Everyone took a moment to think about her statement and the Iron Bull was the one who broke it as he pushed away from the pillar he was leaning on, his eyes widening, "Reeducate her."

"Exactly," pointing her finger at Iron Bull. She paused at the clueless looks of the others. She sighed, "Reeducating someone means breaking their mind, taking their ability to think and have free will. Basically like a tranquil."

"And if they ever capture her, they control her and use her abilities against all of Thedas. No one would be able to put a stop to it, it would be a full blown war. Even Corypheus would pale in comparison to the devastation she would have wrought upon the land, just like a blight."

Maxwell's eyes widened, _That..that is a good reason why she would leave and not come back. But why didnt she tell them anything? They could have thought of something to prevent that, together._ He looked down at his hands, _Did she think he was not good enough to protect her?_

The cloaked figure stood up and walked over to Maxwell, raising his head to look at her, "And what other way could they do to get to her?" She leaned in, giving him that predatory grin. "Why, none other than through her lover, of course."

Maxwell stared in shock, but shook his head at her. "I dont know where she is, nobody does. I've looked all over and she doesnt want to be found. Besides, the Iron Bull didnt report her to them nor did they found out about her in the Stormcoast!"

The cloaked woman shook her head at him, "Word has spread all over Thedas of her existence along with the Inquisition's deeds thus far. Even if the Iron Bull hadn't given his reports of her. What makes you think the qunari wouldnt catch wind of it using a different method? Have you ever heard of the saying that walls have ears?"

Maxwell stiffened, clenching down on his hand where the matching half of the scarf was on. He wasnt able to form a retort.

"Let's put it this way. They are attacking the Winter Palace during the Exalted Council against the Inquisition. She already knows about that, and if I'm going to hazard a guess, she's probably pulling her hair out because of her inability to be here in your time of need. If she finds out that you're in danger, wouldnt she break whatever is holding her back to be by your side in a blink of an eye?"

"She would, but she isnt here! That is irrelevant." Maxwell shouted at her, standing up at his full height, trying to intimidate her.

"Wouldnt she sacrifice everything just for you?" She asked.

"Thats--" Maxwell glared at her. Memories of Adamant surfacing in his mind.

"And if the qunari was able to endanger you enough for her to fly to you, she would surrender herself to them just so she could save you, wouldnt she?!" The cloaked figure shouted at him.

Their faces were a hair breath away, the tension and silence engulfed the whole room. Somebody cleared their throat making her pull away, "Does that answer your question, Inquisitor? That is why I am here, to take her place. Somewhat." She said in a low voice.

"You know her location, wouldnt you be in danger too?" Maxwell asked, grabbing on to her arms.

"I actually dont know where she is," she said shrugging her shoulders, "She employed my services through an elven messenger. I didnt have anything else to do so, here I am."

Maxwell looked skeptically at her, she rolled her eyes at him, shaking him off. "If they were planning on getting information from me that wouldnt matter. Besides," she pointed a finger on his chest, "What is more devastating than striking at the heart?"

Maxwell grabbed on to her gloved hand with such force that it could break her hand, but she was unfazed.

"It would be easier to break someone if you take away the most important person in the world for them." 

Maxwell blinked rapidly as tears started to push against the back of his eyes. He let go of her hand.

"I am her eyes, her ears and her body. I clean up the mess and crumbs left over from the inital fight," She whirled towards the two ambassadors, a snarl on her lips "while you're sitting on your asses persecuting the wrong people instead of fixing the real problem. You should have been aiding those who take action against the threats from foreign lands, yet here you are, consumed by greed, prejudice and fear, preventing them from taking upon the task. If I were the one to write Thedas History, I would write that the world ended because of the two of you. Hindering the Inquisition from taking up arms in solving the problems no one would like to fix, because the two of you were so full of bullshit."

They were stunned into silence. She smirked and stood snapping her fingers as she headed towards the door, the gatlok barrel floating after her. "Stew on that for a bit, gentlemen. Might do you some good."

With that the door slammed behind her, leaving the occupants stunned, still trying to catch up on what just happened.

"Did she just--" Cullen whispered to Josephine

"Yes she did." Josephine answered still shocked at what transpired.

* * *

Aela sighed, pulling down her hoodm letting the nippy air blow against her hair and face. She snapped her fingers and the gatlok barrell floated in front of her as she leaned on the railings of the balcony. She looked out into the horizon. The light of the breach at the distance was still illuminating the evening sky. 

She flicked a finger up towards the sky and her magic lifted up the barrel. After a few minutes, she looked up and squinted her eyes to try and see it. After making sure it was far enough, she snapped her fingers again releasing the barrier containing it, making it explode. Different colors colored the sky, surprising her. They werent any different from the fireworks at home.

"So as usual you created a solution to our problems."

Aela laughed as Leliana stood beside her watching as the lights flickered and faded in the night sky. "I try, I am one of the reasons why you're all going through this. I could have prevented the Exalted Council, gave you an idea of what was to come, but I was too focused on myself and the fate of this world. Sorry."

Leliana just hummed. Aela appreciated that she didnt pry any further. After knowing how she operated, Leliana seemed to have figured out that they'll find out eventually what was going on.

"Still, despite the trouble of having to keep these under wraps. Thank you for your work, Aela."

She smiled and turned to look at Leliana who was giving her a sad smile. "Anytime, spymaster."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, someone please tell me if this was confusing so I wouldnt be doing the same on the next chapter.


	39. YOU'RE STILL AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE DAY I LOST YOU

"Boss, we need to talk."

Maxwell turned to raise a brow at the Iron bull as they were walking towards the storage area where the eluvian was located. "What is it? It sounds serious the way you're frowning that I'm actually dreading it with everything going on."

"I know, but its about that woman.."

He stopped and turned towards him, a serious look that the Iron Bull had come to know so well these past years. "Ohh, that agent, what did you find out?"

The Iron Bull started explaining the situation, about what she said about herself back in the the Deep Roads. Maxwell eyes widened, "But thats impossible!" A few heads had turned with his outburst, making him lower down his voice. "I've had everything investigated these past two years as a precaution! Did she tell you how?!"

Bull shook his head. 

He ran a hand over his face, "Damn it, we might be up against more than we initially thought, the only other being we know who could do that is Corypheus."

Bull nodded, "There's something else about her boss. Besides the fact that she's hiding more than we think she is, its just like what Dorian said, she seems familiar but I cant put a finger on it."

Maxwell sighed running a hand down on his face, there are too many things to figure out and not every answer they arrived to make sense. Add in the fact that there was still no word from Aela. He had requested for Leliana to keep an eye out and but there were no communication whatsoever. Aela would know whats going on.

" _What are you doing, Aela? We need you. I need you,"_  He felt his hand twitch in pain again, clenching down on it. The healing magic started on the scarf again, dispeling the pain.

He could feel it, he knew it, even before that agent told him about the mark. He knew that after this, " _I dont think the mark will give me enough time til Aela comes back to even say goodbye."_

 

Maxwell huffed in irritation as he looked at the note stuck in front of the eluvian.

_Going ahead of you._

_Clearing the way._

_See you at the end, handsome!_

He crumpled the note and threw it away. He ran his fingers through his hair, undoing the tie. "For fuck's sake." 

This was frustrating, this woman knew a lot of whats going on, but she didnt deem it important to fill them in about anything at all despite helping with the gatlok situation. Instead, she chose to barrell through the enemy ranks like she wasnt important to finding out where Aela was. And the fact that her attitude was similar to her, made it even more infuriating.

He closed his eyes as pain shot through his arm, making him hiss in pain. He clutched on to the scarf as it started to heal his hand. He had thought it brought him closer to Aela, but it wasn't her at all. That hurt more than it should, but with the healing it provides it might just let him live long enough.

He turned towards the others, ignoring his emotions yet again. He was the Inquisitor, a lot is riding on his shoulders. If he cant reign it in during these crucial moments, then what was the point. Right now, they have more important things to think about than his well being. He turned towards his friends, "Are you all ready? We have a woman to catch up to."

Cassandra stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it, "Always, Inquisitor."

He saw the others nod, a twinkle of determination and trust in their eyes. They were his anchor, they were there during the good and the bad. He smirked at them and gestured for them to move out, pushing against the Eluvian.

 

It was same as before, the crossroads were still as bleak, as when they first entered but there was a new path that the agent had left open for them to follow.

They pushed through the eluvian and as soon as they were all accounted for, they heard someone singing, the voice echoing all over the place.

 _Just when you think_  
_Hope is lost_  
_And giving up_  
_Is all you got,_  
_Blue turns black,_  
_Your confidence is cracked,_  
_There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_  
_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations._

Maxwell stopped in his tracks, "That voice.." He looked at the others, and saw their eyes widen in recognition. "Aela!" He called out and started running, trying to follow the sound where the voice was coming from.

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_  
_That's what turns the wrongs all right_  
_That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day,_  
_That's when loneliness goes away,_  
_That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_  
_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

They stopped in their tracks as they saw the path ahead of them.It was a maze, a convoluted looking one at that. Stones were floating in the air, where they led to another eluvian, just like in the fade in adamant.

"This looks like, we're in the fade." Dorian observed, looking around his surroundings, "Only less nightmarish."

"Just fucking great!" Iron Bull cursed. "Why couldnt it be dragons?! Dragons are fun."

 

She started to sing again, and Maxwell thought for a second. 'A bridge of light'? He climbed on one of the fallen pillars and stood, looking over what was ahead. And sure enough there was a bridge that lead to another eluvian.

He looked around, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of her red hair. But there were only stoneworks and books floating around the whole space. "Let's go, Aela is here and she's leading us towards her." He called out to them and jumped, sprinting ahead.

They ran forward, desperation making Maxwell run faster, thoughts of being able to take Aela in his arms again, after all these years, was the only thing keeping him from succumbing to the pain that was starting to creep up his arm.

They passed through the eluvian with ease and came upon another area, a library of sorts leading deeper into the labyrinth. He had to be thankful to that cloaked woman, he thought as they continued to run. All the puzzles they should be solving were all cleared.

Aela's voice that was echoing around the area was getting louder and louder and it sounded like she was at the end of her song. He panted as they arrived at the last eluvian, he reached out with his hand and pushed against it.

_Only love can build us a bridge of light  
Of light, of light_

Maxwell's eyes widened as the song finished. The cloaked figure pushed a button on the phone. When she saw them she smirked at their stunned looks.

Maxwell felt like a stone drop in his stomach. He had hoped, that Aela finally came back, that he would be able to talk to her and see her again. But.. His nose flaring with anger, he started stomping over to her. Before he could approach her, she tossed him the phone, which he caught in his hand. "Welp, I had my orders." She stood, brushing herself from the dust "I'm to give that to you, when you found me. Make sure to listen."

Maxwell looked down and growled as he realized it was Aela's phone, he gripped it tightly. "Why are you being such a difficult person?! You said it yourself that Aela is vital to this whole thing, if they get you then they get her, then its over."

She shrugged her shoulders, smirking at him, "But I don't know where--"

"Are you just plain stupid?! They capture you, they torture you and you break, and we lose the only connection to her!" he shouted at her, making her flinch.

"You're really desperate to find her."

"Of course I'm desperate! She's--, You made me hope that she--," Maxwell turned away from her as he felt himself shake, _No not this, I cant be weak._   "Because she is important to me, she is my strength. But you wouldn't understand," He sighed and looked over to the Eluvian a spirit floating in front of it like it was waiting for them, "Our enemy is beyond this?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" She asked uncertainly, "Beyond this is the enemy camp."

They all nodded. The spirit that was guarding the eluvian bowed at them and floated away to give way. As soon as everyone passed through the spirit spoke to her, "With knowledge comes truth, da'len. The machinations are more complicated than this library's labyrinth, the will of those who call themselves as gods is stronger than you might think."

"Thank you for the advice." the cloaked figure said to the spirit, bowing with respect before following the others through.

 

Towers and piles of books were scattered around the area. Tents had been erected in some places and piles of books lay open everywhere, while some were burned

"This is where they were camping." The Iron Bull said as he inspected a few tents.

"Most likely trying to get information as well." Vivienne said, toeing one of the books at her feet.

"You have been very formidable agent of Fen'Harel." 

They looked up at the Vidasala and just as she spoke soldiers surrounded them, coraling them in.

The cloaked figure cursed, all of them unsheathes their weapons. They heard and felt the stone work rumble with the sound of stomping feet. She knew what that sound was.

The Vidasala grinned as the Saarebas appeared, approaching them, "Have fun Inquisitor." She sneered passing through the eluvian.

The cloaked woman put out a hand stepped in front of them. She let out a shockwave dispersing the soldiers away from them, while unclasping her cloak using her daggers to cut through it. "I will handle this, Inquisitor. I dont want your mark acting up again. It will undo the work I put in."

Maxwell's eyes widened as her cloak fell away from her form. Her long white hair fell down right by her waist, its silvery white color shining through the otherworldly light of the fade. 

Her black armor fitted her hourglass body. Thigh high boots clasped by belts where small daggers were fastened. 

Her torso was enclosed in a figure hugging hard leather stitched with gold linings holding it together. Pauldrons shaped like a dragons head adorned her shoulders.

She snapped her fingers and they watched as her hair tied itself into a braid. She turned back towards them, her face still hidden behind her black mask, but a grin on her lips.

"Take care of the soldiers, I'll handle the big ones." 

In a blink of an eye, she disappeared and was already up in the air. She sunk her blades at the back of the Saarebas' neck. It roared in pain, trying to grab hold of her.

Maxwell stood their stunned with awe, he saw her grin as she twisted her blades, and felt the crackle of electricity. The monster convulsed and fell on the floor still twitching. She then flitted through the other two.

"Inquisitor! Focus!" The woman cried out as avoided spells cast at her.

Maxwell shook his head, realizing that the others were shielding him. "Thanks, let's do this!"

 

It was a grueling skirmish that felt like it would never end. They watched the cloaked woman as she went over to the last Saarebas she downed.

She walked towards its head, sheathing her blades. She put out a hand, a golden glow forming in front of her. 

In her hand was a translucent giant axe, the unmistakable flow of magic radiating from it. But compared to Vivienne's own sword it was shining a bluish hue. 

"You have served your masters well, your suffering has ended, I will set you free." She whispered in qunlat, which surprised the Iron Bull. With his excellent hearing it wasnt hard for him to understand what she said.

The Saarebas seemed to relax and they saw tears falling from behind its mask. Aela swung down her weapon, decapitating it.

Maxwell approached her cautiously bringing her cloak to her. She smiled up at him, looking him up and down, checking for injuries. Seemingly satisfied she looked up at him, "Enjoyed the show, Inquisitor Trevelyan?"

Maxwell did enjoy it. He remembered the way her body moved fluid and graceful. Like a dancer. The Iron Bull was right, there really was something familiar about her, almost reminiscent of Aela's usual prowess.

"I..uh.."

"Are you always this articulate?" Aela smirked.

Maxwells eyes widened at that, flashes of the woman he loved grinning at him just like the way she was right now.

The silence made her raise a brow at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, he gestured towards the Eluvian, "Where will that lead?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She looked down at his hand, it was getting worse, the crackle of Solas magic was getting too much for him to handle, her healing doesnt help. She sighed, "The end, you will know the truth, about your real enemy."

She put on her cloak turning away from them. "I will meet you at the crossroads as soon as you're ready. You need to report to your advisors of what happened here before anything else." 

 

Maxwell head bowed as he steadied himself on the table, the pain in his hand overwhelming his senses as his advisors argued about the secrecy that had come into play. Ferelden and Orlais was not letting up the pressure. Even accusing them in public, saying that they were delaying the proceedings that this was all a charade.

The Inner Circle had gathered inside their make shift war room, for whatever reason. Either moral support or a way for them to not lash out in public, he wasnt sure, but their presence was somewaht reassuring.

He clenched on his left hand to surpress the power trying to come out as his emotions swirled inside his chest, but the fatigue was catching up to him. He couldnt hold on for any longer, it flared up. He screamed in pain, alarming the three. 

"Inquisitor.." Josephine called, reaching out her hand. 

He gritted his teeth, "We save Ferelden, their angry. We save Orlais, their angry." He pounded his fist on the table, "We closed the breach, TWICE!" He paused, as the tears started to sting the back of his eyes, this was too much. "Would something in this fucking world just stay fixed!" 

He panted, his anger and pain coiling inside him. Just then he felt his left hand shake yet again. Maxwell screamed clutching his marked hand, the red scarf burned away at the intensity. His eyes widened, "No, not yet damn it!"

In another location, Aela was resting and listening to the thoughts coming at her in the Winter Palace's abandoned areas. No one ever goes here, not even the servants, so it was an ideal place for her to keep hidden. Suddenly she felt her scarf burn. She gasped as she felt the loss of her connection with Maxwell scarf. "No.."

She ran and fade walked towards the Inquisition make shift war room. "No, no, no! Its too early!!"

 

"Inquisitor!" Maxwell's friends yelled running to his side, but he backed away. 

"Get away, the mark is going to explode! It will take me with it. Leave this room now."

"But!"

"That is an order, Cassandra!" He shouted, another loud crack came from the mark.

Just then the cloaked figure came bursting through the door, running towards his side, their advance stopped by her raised hand.

"He said to stay back didnt he." She knelt beside him, as Maxwell grunted in pain on the ground forming into a ball as he hissed trying to keep from screaming.

"No..no..get away.." he groaned, pushing her away.

She clicked her tongue, "No..give me your hand, Inquisitor."

"It wont help, its just getting worse.."

"Just shut up and give me your fucking hand." She shouted at him, panic lacing in with her outburst.

He reached out hesitantly and she grasped his hand tightly in hers, putting it against her chest. She knelt down and took a breath.

A blue and golden glow started emanating from her. The warmth crawling up his arm, soothing him. Maxwell looked up at her, his eyes wide as something inside his brain clicked.

This feeling, how could he have forgotten. He knew this healing magic, had hoped to feel it again. Two years might have dulled it, but now it all made sense, like a puzzle piece that completed the whole image.

The golden hue of her eyes glowing underneath the mask, the intense stare focusing on healing him. The caress he had dreamed and yearned for..the woman he had been looking for in the past two years..right at the tip of his fingers

"Its you, all along it was you.." he croaked closing his stiff hand on to hers.

She smiled down at him, her eyes bright, squeezing his hand. She looked over to the others who's eyes were wide as they realized who it was their actually seeing. The secrecy doesnt matter now. In the very beginning she knew that her plan wasnt going to work. "Yeah, hush now and rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I will never leave your side ever again. Not when your life is at risk. I wont let him have you." She whispered to him.

The mark still crackled with green electricity snapping around them, glowing brighter and brighter.

Cullen held on to Josephine and Leliana, his templar abilities reignited by the magic surrounding the room. "We need to take cover, now!!"

Before they knew it, the area where they were in suddenly exploded. Screams and shouts of alarm from val royeaux echoed down to their location.

When the dust cleared, everyones eyes widened as a light from a dome like barrier made of a water like substance appeared where Maxwell was supposed to be, isolating the explosion inside it.

A very familiar kind of barrier.

The woman was still holding on to the Inquisitor's hand and the man himself resting peacefully, his head on her lap. His marked hand silenced for the time being as she stroked it with her thumb.

She looked up at them slowly. Her hood blown away by the explosion, showing her long platinum white hair. She took of her mask and they gasped at the familiar glowing golden eyes.

"This wasnt how I wanted to greet you" she whispered stroking Maxwell's hair.

She looked at them sorrow and a hint of fear in her eyes. She smiled sadly as she saw recognition coloring their features.

"Hey there, its been a long time. 2 years to be exact."

 

They were all silent, their feelings worn on their sleeves. Even if it wasnt, Aela could hear their thoughts. 

"I hope my acting was convincing enough. Though it seems I made some errors.."

The Inner Circle stood in front of her, blocking her escape. Maxwell was unconscious and needed medical attention. He had already been carried into his room giving the others the opportunity to interrogate her.

The room was tense yet again, but this time, emotions were heightened. If Aela even so much as twitch, they would shake her or worse.

Sera gritted her teeth. Unable to hold herself back, she slapped the Lady Seer across the face. "You've done a ton of shite. And they were okay..but not this.." her shoulders where haunched, shaking slightly, the elf glared at her, "I thought you were different!" She slapped Aela again, "You just up and left and no one knew where you were! Why?"

"It was for the best sera." She said in a calm tone, accepting the pain the elf was inflicting on her.

"What do you know what was best for us huh?" She cried slamming her on the wall again. Blackwall pulled her away, Sera struggling at his grip.

"Two bloody years! Two years he looked for you and you don't look like you even care! Youre not any different from the rest of these asshats roaming around all high and mighty, manipulating the Inquisitor like they do." She went limp as she started to stop, Blackwall let go of her and she knelt on the ground. "Manipulating us, we were supposed to be your friends." Sera yelled at her.

Aela didnt speak and just bowed. She expected this outburst of course, specially from her. Sera trusted her. Sera tried her best to overcome her fear of magic, of her and she betrayed that. She had wronged them all, the people who had given her strength here and the real world. She opened her mouth to apologize..

"This isnt going to be easy as saying sorry." Dorian interrupted, crossing his arms. "All the pieces fit. It was you, the one who saved my father, I dont know how but you made us forget about you. I could think of a lot of reasons to justify your actions, you have your reasons. But this," gesturing towards her outfit, "This is unforgivable, I thought we were your friends."

Aela bit her lip, she knew that it was unforgivable. She could hear their thoughts, this..this wasnt something they could easily forget.

"Even if you were doing the best for him. If you just stayed, my dear then--" Vivienne stated, cut off by Aela.

"I didnt know!" Aela shouted back. "I needed to find out who i was."

"You could have returned, sent a letter instead of trying to be mysterious." Varric said his arms crossed in disapproval.

"It was for your safety."

"No it was because you were selfish. You only thought of your goal." Cassandra growled, slamming her hand on the table. "It wouldnt have come to this point that we might have to cut off his hand..or that he'll die." Cassandra gritted her teeth, she saw the state of his hand when he was brought up to his room. If they dont find a cure for it..

"It was to save all of you."

"It would have been enough if you just told us. To know that you were safe and Maxwell had a peace of mind." Cole said sadly, he looked up at the ceiling, remembering the thoughts he was able to pick up from Maxwell. "Have I done something to make her go away, Maker please make her come back to me." He looked at her, and Aela could see betrayal in those blue eyes. "He was in pain."

"He become stronger for it. You all did--"

Blackwall scoffed, "You speak like a warden." He shook his head, "You knew everything, you kept secrets when we could have worked on this together."

"Its because i dont know what will happen!" She shouted at them, "Even before I left, I went thru every outcome in my head. I had tried to go thru it over and over and i cant find a single thing to prevent all of this. The alternative was worse. And its all because of me, I thought I was doings something good, but it wasnt. I was naive to think that I could change the future."

Her friends glared at her, thoughts of sadness and betrayal, came at her like daggers being stabbed in her over and over. They didnt believe her. How could they. It was all over, she lost them and she feared that there would be no other way to make amends.

Leliana was the first to break the silence. "Then tell us, What is your purpose then."

She took a shaky breath, and leaned on the war table. She gave them a steely look. "Sooner or later the veil will be torn down. As we speak Fen'Harel's army is gathering around."

They stiffened, "What? Then we just have to stop it." Cassandra said.

Aela shook her head, "We wont be able to stop it. This time is different. There has been to much bloodshed, years of oppression has become a catalyst. If I didnt know better, it may have been the plan all along."

"What in the Maker's name are you talking about." Cullen asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fen'Harel has knowledge that no one here has, not even me. After the Exalted Council, I dont know what happens next. I'm blind, figuratively speaking. I dont know the outcome of this world."

"Then what will become of all of us." Josephine asked, her voice shaking.

Aela looked down at her hands. "That's the thing. I may not know what the outcome is after the Council, but I found the reason why I was brought to the world of Thedas in the first place."

 

Maxwell woke with a start, he sat up and held his head as he felt it pounding. Memories of what had happened earlier were a little hazy, he remembered someone speaking to him, soothing him, as the pain engulfed his whole being. But he couldnt remember anything after that, it all felt like a dream. He looked down on his hand as the mark flared up, he pushed up his sleeves and saw that the corruption of the mark was halfway through his forearm.

He swung his legs over the side and heard something fall on the ground he looked over to pick it up.

It was Aela's phone.

Maxwell sat down on his bed, looking down on the phone. He doesn't think his heart could take it. 

Nonetheless, Maxwell pushed the button on the side and it lit up. He smiled sadly, the picture on the screen was of Aela and him at Skyhold. She had thought him how to navigate through it, but looking at it now he didnt need to remember as there was a folder on the main screen titled, WATCH ME.

He opened the folder and saw a few videos. He clicked the first one and saw a well lit place, a forest with sunlight streaming through.

Maxwell's eyes widened, if he could have someone investigate maybe they could find that exact place. He clicked his tongue, but how many forests actually look like that. A red haired woman suddenly appeared on the screen smiling up at him, blocking the view of the location.

"Hey Max! If you're watching this, it means a lot of things." She said cheerfully making Maxwell chuckle. How he missed her cheerfulness.

The Aela in the video sighed and lay down on the grass bringing the camera with her. She was still smiling up at him but there was a definite seriousness in her tone as she spoke. "There's a lot of reasons why I left and I'm going to tell you right now. I owe it to you after all."

She took a breath and grinned, "First, the reason i left is because I needed to. Mythal had called for me the night we celebrated in Skyhold. I finally found out the reason I was sent here and because the qunari spies were already inside the Inquisition. I had to leave to keep you safe."

Maxwell's sighed, "That's a stupid reason, I'm not helpless." He said to the video, he knew she wouldnt know what he said but he couldnt help but respond.

"Remember, Flemeth's story on how Mythal crawled through the ages just to survive and exact her revenge? It seems that a part of her soul had actually come to me, when I was rapedback in the club. My soul that was crying for help resonated with her and she came, without me knowing it. I guess she was actually the reason why I found the strength to run away."

"Da'len! Its time for your training!" A man's voice shouted.

"Damn it, Abelas. I thought I'm allowed to rest." She shouted. Maxwell smiled at the pout she showed to the camera. He didnt understand the response, but it earned a indignant huff. "Well, I'll just tell you the other thing, later. I love you Max!"

The video ended and it returned to the folder. He pushed the second one. This time she looked tired. There were bags under her eyes and her red hair..

"So yeah, my hair is actually turning white. I've been having dreams or nightmares.." she paused, "or to be exact Mythal's memories and the Well of Sorrows isnt helping me one bit."

She touched her hair and showed a clump of it to him. "It has been quite traumatic for her  and in turn for me. It seems I developed a Marie Antoinette syndrome. Its kinda like a condition wherein exposure to traumatic occurences turn your hair white."

She sighed, "Well, I said I always wanted to bleach my hair white but I guess it'll do."

There were a few more videos and she watched as the love of his life seemed to become different everytime. She smiled despite these and would always say that she missed him, her training was going well and for what she didnt seem to want to say.

He got to the last video, hesitating for a moment or two. These, now that he thinks about it, seemed to be a journal, but why? He tapped the last video.

His eyes widened, he stood up from the bed. Her attire was..just like her, the one that kept meddling in their affairs! The cloaked woman..

"I've been training for this. Two years arent really enough for me to be as powerful as the Dreadwolf is right now, but I have faith, and that seems to be always enough. I already found my purpose and it is to be a tool and die for the elven people." Aela said still smiling at the camera, tears were filling her golden eyes.

"I dont know what's going to happen next or if I would survive long enough to see you. But, if you're watching this, it means that shit had hit the fan and I'm going to die soon. So yeah, this is my goodbye, Max. I love you."

Maxwell stood there stunned, so that woman..

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE SUCH A THING AFTER ALL THIS?!" 

Maxwell heard Cassandra shout. He sprung into action, running barefoot out of his room. He remembered now, that cloaked woman was here. No, he said to himself, its Aela!!

He felt numb. 

This isnt how it was supposed to be.

Why?

He clenched his left hand as it started to come to life once again.

No, not now. Not when he was close. 

Multiple emotions spread through his being, happiness, shock, sadness, relief. It was all too much but it helped him ran faster to where the voices were coming from.

Maxwell slammed the door open, making the occupants jump in alarm. The others parted as he started to walk forward, to show the person they had been focused on

And he felt the whole world stop.

She looked the same on that her last entry.

There standing in front of him was Aela. He gulped, unable to believe it. She was really here. All this time, the person there with them, It was her all along. Now that she was in front of him, now that he knew the truth. It felt painful to see her, specially knowing what she was going to put herself through.

He shook his head, he stared at her. Everything was still the same, her heart shaped face her beautiful gold eyes. How could he not have seen it? Two years had dulled his memories of her and it was shameful, but as he stared back at her, as he remembered the transformation she had gone through in her videos, the revelations that were forcibly pushed unto him. It felt like it didnt matter that he was going to die or that she was prepared to die as well, whatever it was Mythal had wanted her to do. She was here.

His head was pounding, his heart almost wanting to break free from his chest as he was engulfed by sight of her.

She bit her lip, "I know what you're going to say, Max." She said sadly. How he missed her beautiful voice in person, but Aela continued to ramble, "How could I leave you like that, no explanation or anything."

She looked at him as he started to walk forward slowly. She couldnt read the expression on his face, her ability to read his mind completely forgotten. The fear clouding her ability to think and decipher, she continued to ramble, "Stayed away and didnt come back despite knowing what was happening."

She took a few steps back but Maxwell didnt stop. "There were so many things that had happened to me and I dont know where to start, i didnt know if you'd still accept me now that I've become like this." she stopped as she hit the wall, her eyes catching his fist closed on her phone. "So you watched it."

Maxwell didnt speak and just continued to watch her. She was cornered with no place to go. Their friends blocked any other exit point. She looked back at him and she squeaked at how close he was now. "Oh for petes sake, Maxwell. Just," she paused unable to form any words to apologize for the pain she caused him, "Shout, scream, say something damn it!!"

Maxwell slammed a hand above her making her flinch, she closed her eyes ready for whatever what was to come. 

Maxwell took in everything about her, nothing had changed, at the same time it did. He cupped her face making her blink up at him. He grinned, "Youre still as beautiful as the day I lost you." He whsipered.

Aela's tears fell, and she felt her self go slack. Maxwell wiped the tears away. His hand tingling with the feeling of her soft skin. He leaned down and caught her lips in his, swallowing her moans. It felt like an eternity as their lips captured the each other's. They parted looking at each other with half lidded eyes. "I missed you." He said and Aela smiled tearily up at him.

"And I missed you too, my love."

Their mouths met again, their kiss even more passionate, as tears mixed in through the desperation.

"Well, that is definitely..expected." Leliana said.

Cullen cleared his throat as the kiss still continued. 

"Inquisitor.." Josephine started, but Maxwell growled and picked up Aela in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ugh, let us leave before we witness something we shouldnt." Cassandra rolled her eyes, but a small smirk on her lips.

Cullen groaned, "Inquisitor, just dont do it on the war table."

Maxwell gestured for them to go, not breaking the kiss.

When the door closed, every last one of their friends leaving them in each others arms. Aela pulled away for a brief moment, "Does it mean that they've forgiven me?"

Maxwell chuckled, kissing and leaving marks on her neck, "I dont know, maybe, but right now, they dont matter. We'll just apologize later."

Aela was about to retort but whatever she had to say was stopped as Maxwell pushed her harder against the wall, fumbling with her leather straps.

She let out a shaky breath, "There are still a lot of things I need to tell you. Let's save this for later?"

"No, we can just do it on the war table." Maxwell mumbled.

Aela laughed trying to push away to protest but his arms hugged her to him tighter. "You are such a rebel."

She felt Maxwell grin against her neck, "Cullen cant protest for something he doesnt know we did."

"You insufferable--" she moaned as Maxwell kissed her.

"Just shut up and let me love you."


End file.
